Irony
by Veema
Summary: COMPLETE When Kagome is rescued in her time by a young man, it didn't take her long to figure out that he was Inuyasha's reincarnation. Will she choose to stay by Inuyasha's side, or will he be rejected like he rejected her? KI
1. Chapter 1: Reincarnation

Irony

Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

"Sit!" Was the command echoing throughout the land as the angry girl-even more angrier than the rapid dog that she was arguing with. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

The half demon half human cried aloud as the beads around his neck glowed a bright beautiful glow of purple as he was being stomped into the ground by the magical spell that bound him to the girl's wishes.

Kagome inhaled and exhaled sharply and began to shake roughly. She didn't mean to. She was just so angry that she couldn't help it. Her dark eyes seemed as if they were on fire as she stomped her foot onto the ground and turned away towards the way she had originally came from. "I'm going home stupid!" With that, she began stomping off, leaving the barely conscious Inuyasha still twitching in the hole shaped like him. Even his doggy ears were imprinted within the ground.

Miroku placed his hand on his chin and observed Inuyasha's now frail body on the ground. "Poor simpleton. When will you learn?"

A little fox demon ran to Inuyasha and looked into the hole where his friend was. "You should really learn not to anger her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha would have killed for the chance to knock the annoying fox demon upside his head, but he couldn't get his hands on him. He didn't have the strength to get out of his imprint. He was still in the process of twitching, and by the amount of times that Kagome yelled sit, he was thankful that he could do that. _'I'm going to get you for this Kagome.'_

**The Present Time **

It had been three days since her fight with Inuyasha and was sorry for how many times she yelled sit. She had never done it that much before and with so much anger within her. She didn't think she would get that angry at Inuyasha, but the very fact that she was not appreciated enraged her. After many days and long gruesome lessons with her mother, she was ready. She worked for hours trying to get everything absolutely perfect for her half demon crush. She experimented for a long time, and most of the time it was trial and error, but when she had at last did it; he rejected her and paid no thought to her efforts.

_"How do you like it Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled happily, waiting for a reply. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kaede were showing their thoughts with the looks on their faces. They enjoyed every bit of it, and thanked her. _

_Inuyasha's face turned a shade of green and he spat out the remains of food that he had in his mouth. "This stuff tastes worse than crap! This is horrible!"_

_She then lost it. She gave up test time and time with her family and friends to prepare for that ungrateful dog and what did he do? He spat it out as if he was eating his own crap._

_  
"Sit!"_

Kagome sighed. "Maybe, I put too many spices in it. Maybe he just couldn't take the strong curry." Kagome pushed her remaining cheeseburger away and replied "I'm ready to go."

Kagome's friends looked at her surprised and they all said at the same time "Well, who are you talking about?"

A sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "Oh, I guess I was thinking out loud. I was just made a meal for my friend-"

"Your boyfriend?" replied them all, as if they were triplets.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome stood out of her seat and left out of the restaurant irritably. She would like to have Inuyasha as her own, but he was a jerk. But who was she kidding? She loved him in spite of everything that he did, but she couldn't have his heart. It belonged to another.

"Oh Inuyasha, are you still mad at me? I shouldn't have blown up in your face like that." Kagome was in a daze, pondering at these questions and regrets in her life. She wasn't looking where she was going. She wasn't concentrating on going anywhere. She had even forgotten that her friends had gone to WacDonalds with her and they were calling for her.

"Watch out Kagome!"

Kagome looked in front of her and realized that there was a delivery truck coming her way as she was crossing the street. She didn't have any time to react. Her body wouldn't move and the only thing that worked was her mind as she yelled out for her usual savoir to come and deliver her once again. "Inuyasha!"

"Watch out!"

Kagome yelled out as she was forcefully pushed onto the sidewalk. Her arm started to become numb, but she then smiled when she realized that she could feel the pain in her arm. "I'm not dead!"

"Yeah, but when I get through with you, you're going to be."

Kagome realized that there was someone on her, and by the sound of his voice, she made the assumption that her savoir had rescued her again. "Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around him, not thinking about how his voice did sound a little deeper than usual.

"Do you mind letting me go?"

Kagome then noticed the change in the voice, as well as the fact that Inuyasha would have landed more graceful and would have been already yelling at her for doing something so totally stupid. "You're not…" She observed him closely. His hair was black and much too short to be Inuyasha's. He was wearing some worn sneakers, a read wife beater, and black jogging pants. "I'm sorry…" Her train of thought went on another track when she saw his face. The face was like Inuyasha's on the night of the new moon. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry" he said a little annoyed "I'm not-"

Kagome didn't pay attention to anything that he was saying. She started feeling on his head, searching for his doggy ears. "I don't get it" she said confused.

The young man grabbed her arms and placed them on the sidewalk. "I'm not this _Inuyasha_ that you speak of. I have no idea who this guy is, but I'm not him."

Kagome still didn't look very sure about this young man's plea. He was so identical to Inuyasha that it was ridiculous. The only differences was the fact that he was in modern clothes, his voice was a little deeper, he looked a little muscular-even though Inuyasha was without a doubt more powerful than this young man-and his short hair. There was another major difference, that took Kagome a while to notice and that was his skin color, which was at least a shade or two darker than Inuyasha's, but not that much darker.

Kagome's friends ran to her and started making their comments on how they were worried and how she had scared them. Kagome didn't pay any attention to them. How could she at a time like this? She didn't even pay any attention to the delivery truck as it drove away, swerving from side to side, indicating that the driver was most likely drunk.

He slowly made his way off of Kagome and she stood to her feet. "Thank you" she said meekly.

He struggled to stand, and when he did, he almost fell. "I think I twisted something." He smiled at her. He had seen prettier looking women before, but something inside him sparked when he looked into her eyes. "So, are you the kind of girl who needs saving all the time, or did you just want to get my attention?" His smile brightened. He was much better at smooth talking girls and often didn't use a line like that, but something inside of him started tugging.

_'He must be Inuyasha's reincarnation.'_ The look of confusion left her when she saw his smile grow. "I'm sorry." She started laughing, feeling like a complete idiot. "You look exactly like a friend of mine. I'm sorry for confusing the two of you."

"Well," he said while controlling the blush that wanted to bloom on his cheeks. "I uh…I guess I should be going home right about now, shouldn't I?" He turned away from her and tried to walk, and but hissed and began limping.

"No!" yelled Kagome. She ran to him, even though he wasn't more than four steps in front of her. "I'm going to help you."

"I don't need your help" he said a little annoyed.

"Oh, stop complaining about me helping you. You don't have to be a tough guy all of the time! It's my fault that you're hurt and I intend on helping you. If you don't let me help you, then I'm going to make you let me help you. Now put your arm around my shoulder!"

His mouth dropped when he realized how serious Kagome was. He scratched his head dumbfounded. _'This girl'_ he thought. _'She's not like other girls.'_ He grunted. "Hey, you don't even know me. I could be a murder or just some guy trying to get into your pants. Stop helping me and go home!"

"No!" She took his arm and placed it around her. "You need my help. It's the least that I can do. If you are a murder, then I don't think you would have risked your life trying to save me. Now if you're anything else, then I really don't care. I can take care of myself, and if you do end up doing something horrible to me, then let it be on your conscious. At least my conscious will be cleared. I've got a debt to repay!"

He looked as if he would go off on her in a moment and start yelling at her, telling her to mind her own business, like Inuyasha would do, if his wounds weren't too serious. But then again, most of the time, serious to Inuyasha was being unable to walk because you're unconscious.

"I want to help you" she said softly.

He sighed. "Okay, but it's a long walk to my house. I came out this far to go jogging a couple of miles like I do everyday."

"Don't worry. I'll take you to my house, and you can call home from there. It's not that far of a walk. You don't mind do you?"

He was surprised that she had calmed down so quickly and was inviting him to her house. She didn't know who he was or what he was capable of. He didn't think she was making a wise decision, but he was grateful.

Kagome's friends were stunned as they watched Kagome go off with a very attractive boy that she met two minutes ago. They were also stunned that Kagome forgot their existence. They would have said something, but they all thought that this new guy would be a lot better than Kagome's psycho boyfriend.

**Feudal Era **

Inuyasha was sitting by the well, waiting for Kagome to show up anytime. When they got into fights and she went back home, he always feared that one day, he wouldn't be able to see her face anymore. At first he was pretty furious with what she did, but then he realized that he was the one who made her angry from the beginning. _'Are you coming back Kagome?'_

"Just go get her Inuyasha!" Shippo said from behind.

Inuyasha gasped. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you embarrass yourself," said Miroku from behind a nearby tree with Sango.

Inuyasha reached out for Shippo and started beating on his head. "You stupid little kid, how dare you spy on me?"

"Please stop Inuyasha!" Shippo's cries started to wear on Inuyasha's nerves, but he continued hitting him.

"You're going to pay for this."

Miroku and Sango sighed, growing tired of Inuyasha's childish behavior.

**The Present Time **

"So," replied the young man stepping into Kagome's house "this is where you live?"

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but its home and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the whole entire world."

"It's cozy looking" he said flatly.

"Come into my room. I want you to be comfortable."

He sighed. '_Man, I didn't know women would go crazy after you save their life. What's her deal? Sure I saved her, but I'm still a total stranger._' "Why Kagome?" he asked. "Why would you bring your into your house and into your room expecting that I wouldn't hurt you or anything like that?"

Kagome smiled happily while helping him into her room. "Don't worry about me. I'm not scared of anything around here. I've dealt with a lot of hard things in my life and you don't scare me." She stopped smiling, thinking that she might have stepped over a line. "Oh, well don't take that the wrong way."

He smirked. "I can take anyone and anything, especially you. I still think you're a little naïve though, if you think that you're safe in this world today."

"Well" she smiled as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her head "trust me when I say that the world was a lot worse at one point of time."

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha looked around and made sure no one was watching him. Shippo had run off after the beating, and Sango and Miroku left, not wanting to really agitate Inuyasha that much, knowing that he wouldn't go back if everyone was bugging him about it. "Okay Kagome, I'm coming whether you're ready or not."

Inuyasha jumped into the well and in a matter of seconds, he was in the present time with a look of determination on his face. He quickly jumped out of the well and made his way to Kagome's house.

In Kagome's room, Kagome took the young man's arm off from around her. "Okay, take a seat on my bed."

He shook his head. "That's enough now. I'm not a child and I can take care of myself."

"Come on and sit" she said playfully.

There was a slight thud that came from outside and a yell, but Kagome didn't notice. "Come on, sit!" she said more commandingly.

The young man sighed and sat as another thud was made and the yell became louder. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Kagome said, while sitting next to him. "I am very sorry for what happened today."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad I did something to save you, whether than reading about you in the obituary."

"What's your name by the way?" Kagome started blushing, just now realizing that she didn't even ask.

He smiled. "My name is Ikuto Kazasami. If I remember correctly, some girls called you Kagome, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Kagome's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "My goodness! You're heir to the Kazasami Empire! You're the richest…sixteen year old in all of Japan!"

He blushed slightly, feeling a little embarrassed. He was looking pretty scrappy. "Well, I'm not the heir to the Empire. My brother is according to my father's will."

"Wow" Kagome said still in shock. "You're so famous! I can't believe that you're in my house right now."

"Well, I didn't think I would be saving any lives today." He stood to his feet and started walking towards the door, not limping so much.

"Don't do that!"

"If I don't walk on it, it won't get better." He did sound irritated. He didn't like the fact that she was continuously trying to help him as if he was some stupid little kid not capable of doing anything.

Kagome sighed. "Just stay here and I'll bring you the phone."

Outside, Inuyasha pulled himself out of the new imprint of himself with a scowl on his face. _'That Kagome!' _Just before he decided to barge into Kagome's home, he frowned. _'She still must be pretty angry. I'll come back later.' _And with that, Inuyasha had made his decision to leave back to his own time. There was no point in trying to convince Kagome to go back if she was still obviously angry. Besides, no matter how much fun arguing was with her, it still always plagued his heart to see her in pain. '_Kagome, when will you forgive me?'_

Little did Inuyasha know that Kagome wasn't still angry. She was fascinated with her new discovery and wanted to know as much about Ikuto as possible.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Like? If you do, then you better review, because I'm not updating unless I get five.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Hello guys! I love you all! I got so many reviews. Don't let me down though. Keep them coming and fast!

I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha was looking down the well once again, waiting to see if his precious Kagome would come back. He didn't even see her, but since he heard the command that she said often and was bound to the ground once again by her wrath, he figured that she didn't want to see him. Since the incident, he stuck close by the well, wondering if she would come back. It was now late in the afternoon, and there was still no sign of her.

"How long is he going to be like this?" asked Shippo looking with Miroku, Sango, and Kaede at a far distance from Inuyasha.

Miroku gave out a long sigh. "He left to get her, but then came back once again without her. Perhaps he and Kagome got into another dispute."

All four of them sighed, even Kaede. They had never really seen Kagome as angry as she was when Inuyasha insulted the cooking that they all loved. Kagome would sometimes stay in her world for quite a few days, but Inuyasha was going crazy from missing her so much.

_'Oh Kagome'_ thought Inuyasha. _'I didn't mean to make you that angry.'_

**Present Time**

Kagome packed her last item into her gigantic yellow back pack, filled with books, lunches, snacks, medicine, bandages, and anything else she could think to bring. Kagome walked outside, but then smacked her hand on her forehead when she realized she was leaving the most important thing. _'I can't believe I almost forgot the jewel shards.'_ Instead of carrying the giant bag inside, she left it out there with the company of her grandfather who was sweeping the leaves away off the walk way of the shrine.

"Hello, is Kagome here?" said Ikuto walking up the last step of many. Most people would have been out of breath, but for someone who worked out as much as Ikuto, it was no problem.

Kagome's grandfather stopped sweeping and stated stroking his beard_. 'Now what's a good excuse for Kagome? I've used so many...'_ "She's not feeling well today."

"Really?" Ikuto said concerned. "She seemed fine yesterday. What's wrong with her?"

Grandpa coughed and then tired to be as serious and calm as possible. "She has a lip fungus."

Ikuto's eyes bucked and mouth slightly dropped. All of his attractions for Kagome started to slowly fade away with two words: lip fungus.

"Grandpa!" yelled Kagome storming out of the house with the bottle containing the jewel shards tightly in her grasp. "What are you doing?" Kagome usually would play off her sickness with a fake smile or a not very convincing laugh. This time it was completely different. She was never more embarrassed in her whole entire life. "I do not have lip fungus grandpa!"

A sweat drop rolled down grandpa's head and he began sweeping once again. "Well…I must have been mistaken."

Kagome-red as Inuyasha's fire rat cloth with embarrassment-ran to Ikuto and pulled him by his arm away from the ears of her grandfather. "I'm really sorry about that."

Attractions started to come back to Ikuto as he realized that Kagome having lip fungus was a just a fib. "So," he observed her closely and realized that she had a giant bag on her back, slightly hunching over because of how big and heavy the bag was. "Where are you going Kagome?"

"Uh…well I can't really talk about it." She scratched her head.

"Oh," he said with a smirk "you're one of those mysterious girls eh?"

His smirk made her smile and she began to blush. "I guess you could say that. I would rather not talk about it."

Ikuto smirk faded at the thought of her leaving. With all of her supplies packed away in her giant bag, he made an assumption that she would not be coming back soon. "Have a nice trip, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him sadly as he made his way towards the large amount of steps and on his way back down to his car. _'I guess I should go back to Inuyasha and the others. He probably thinks I'm still mad at him.'_

**Feudal Era**

After being constantly watched and badgered by his comrades, he decided to watch the well from a tree in the forest. He hated everyone being in his business, especially when it came to him and Kagome. Sometimes the advice Sango offers helps the situation, although he would never admit it. Miroku's advice always got him in trouble with Kagome, like the time Miroku was giving him advice on how he could possibly have two women at once, which gave him one of his worst "sits" in his whole entire life. Shippo was just seen as a little kid who didn't know what he was talking about and should but out of his business.

Inuyasha's ears began to perk up and his nose started to twitch when he caught a whiff of one of the most pleasant things in the universe; Kagome's scent. He jumped out of the tree and ran to the well, but slowed down when he got to her, not wanting to seem desperate. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled when she saw his face. "Hey Inuyasha," she became very excited and slightly jumped up and down. "You'll never guess who I just met! Come to the village and I'll tell you."

Inuyasha wasn't concerned about whom she had met, but was more concerned on why she was so calm all of the sudden. _'So she's not angry anymore?'_

"Can you get my bag, Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't wait for a reply. She just quickly made her way into the village with a smile, wanting to desperately tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her discovery.

Inuyasha watched her and a smile came to his face. '_I guess she's not mad at me.' _He grabbed her heavy bad with on arm and walked towards the village a few feet behind Kagome and started to wonder what she could possibly have to tell.

Inside Kaede's home, Kagome smiled brightly as she said her hellos to everyone. She gave Shippo a new box of crayons and a coloring book filled with animals. She gave Sango and Miroku some lunches that she had packed and gave Inuyasha his favorite bag of munches.

"So" Sango said "what's this you have to tell us about?"

Kagome looked as if she was about to burst with excitement. "Well, I met a boy…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean you met a boy?"

Everyone eyed Inuyasha with curiousness, wondering what the proud half demon would say. Inuyasha realized this, and put a scowl on his face. "Oh, so I suppose you're already _his_ woman now, huh?"

Kagome would usually get angry at a comment like this, but she smiled brightly and said "No, no, it's not anything like that. He saved my life the other day. I was about to get hit by a truck…" She realized that everyone gave her a confused look when she mentioned such a contraption. "It's kind of like a giant wagon, only much faster and heavier. Anyway, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and Ikuto pushed me out of the way."

"Ikuto huh?" replied the monk while eyeing Inuyasha, waiting for his reaction.

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms and pouted greatly, but didn't want to break Kagome's good mood. "Well, I'm glad you're safe."

"He hurt himself in the process, so I invited him over to my house and he called his brother and he was picked up."

"So what's this boy like?" asked Sango curiously.

"Well, he seems like a good guy, and he's really" Kagome blushed, almost telling everyone how good looking he was. She realized Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping his calm as she was talking about the situation. "Well, I was very grateful for him saving me. At first I thought Inuyasha had come and saved me."

Inuyasha's harsh gaze softened at the mention of him rescuing her. He would always be there for her to protect her and felt bad that he was not there to protect her from her world.

Kagome's pinkish color faded away and she was once again her normal skin tone. "I looked him closely and I think he's your reincarnation, Inuyasha."

Every one of them looked surprised, especially Inuyasha. "Well, I don't know Kagome. It's not like you can smell his scent or anything."

"He looks exactly like you Inuyasha. The resemblance is crazy! You two look alike more than me and Kikyou!"

"That's amazing" said Sango. "A reincarnation of Inuyasha; what are the odds?"

Shippo put his crayons down. "I bet he's stupid and mean just like Inuyasha, and if he's not, then it can't be his reincarnation." Shippo covered his head, instinctively getting ready for Inuyasha's hard fist, but felt nothing.

Inuyasha was busy wondering about how a reincarnation of him might be a plus and a really big negative. Kagome made it clear that she had feelings for him and would rather be by his side unhappy then away and unhappy, but how would he feel if she was with an Inuyasha that didn't love Kikyou? Would things change? Would he be alone without Kagome? The thoughts began to race at once, and he decided to leave before he would say something not needed to be said at all.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked, shocked that Inuyasha didn't jump down the well and rip this new guy's face off.

Inuyasha turned his head and began to grumble. "Of course I'm fine Monk! Why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome realized that Inuyasha was surprised about the reincarnation, but not in the way she would have hoped. _'Why would he be happy?'_ she thought. _'If he gets jealous of nothing going on between me and Kouga, then he sure would get upset over me and Ikuto meeting.' _Kagome stood to her feet and plastered a smile upon her face. "Well, I have a big test tomorrow and I'm going home to study some more."

Inuyasha stood up as well. "Uh….Kagome…" His ears lowered and his eyes saddened. "You're going back already?"

"Yeah, I just thought it would be nice if I brought some supplies and told you guys about Ikuto. I've really got a hard test to take tomorrow. I'm having the hardest time in geometry."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, but his ears would not raise up, indicating that he would still be upset. "Fine, go home to your stupid tests and new man!"

Kagome's mouth dropped, but when it closed, her body began to shake. "I told you that it wasn't like that! I thought you'd be happy that I wasn't dead! I just owe this guy my life you big dummy!"

"Whatever!"

Kagome began to storm off and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed. "They act like children" stated Sango.

"No" Shippo replied "they're much worse then children."

"I second that" said the Miroku.

"Yay" Kaede said agreeably.

Within less of twenty minutes, Kagome was back in her time, in her house. No one was home, but she was able to get in with a key. When she got in, the phone was ringing, but Kagome didn't want to answer it. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha would suggest something such as her and Ikuto being together, when they haven't known each other more than a day. "That no good jerk Inuyasha takes things too far! Ikuto and I are…"

_"Hi Kagome"_ said Ikuto's voice from an answer machine. _"This is Ikuto…you know, the guy who saved your life and the guy the old man said you had lip fungus to. I, just wanted to ask you a favor, it's a really big one. We need someone to be a bridesmaid in my brother's wedding. My old girlfriend would have done it, but I decided it was better to break up with her."_

Kagome grunted at the sound of 'old girlfriend.' _'Yeah, he's Inuyasha's reincarnation alright.'_

_"You don't have to if you don't want to. I gave you my address, so you could come by or call me."_

Kagome was naive most of the time, but she could easily tell that Ikuto was blushing while he made the call. Kagome's feelings for Ikuto were not strong, but his were getting to that point, even though it had only been a day.

_"Well, that's all. Hope to see you soon."_

Kagome sighed and wondered if she should call him or drop by his house. She thought it was strange how fast things were going when it came to Ikuto, but she did want to stop by. She always wanted to go to a mansion such as his, but that wasn't the only reason why she was going. She wanted to see him. She wasn't sure why she wanted to, but she really did want to see him again.

_'It's not like I like him or anything. I have feelings for Inuyasha. I just got to the point a little while ago, where I could say that. He's the only guy I care for.'_ She sighed._ 'But he's taken...or at least that's what he thinks. Kikyou doesn't even care about him. She gave Naraku the large fragment of the jewel shard and he defends her still. He loves her, not me.'_

She looked at a pad of paper by the phone. Ikuto's name, address, and phone number was on a yellow note pad where the messages where written down. _'Maybe I should call.'_

She reached her hand towards the phone, but then pulled it away. _'He's not Inuyasha, Kagome, and you can't go to him just trying to get back at him. They're not the same.' _Kagome pulled her hand to her chest and blushed. _'But if that's the case, then why was my heart pounding so much when I gazed into his beautiful eyes?'_

She shook her head roughly. '_What am I saying? With my luck his old girlfriend will come back from the dead or across time, or where ever she's from!'_

Kagome gulped and picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number, still wondering if she was making the right choice. _'I owe him anyway. He saved my life, I can at least cover for him. That's the only reason why I'm doing this for him.'_

"Kazasami residence. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Uh..." with the sound of Ikuto's last name, Kagome seemed to forget her own. _'I forgot he was ridicuosly rich.'_ "Oh well my name is Kagome. I was asked by Ikuto to call."

The voice on the other line was of a woman's, a young one. "Oh, well are you the girl who he wants to take Lari's place in my wedding?"

Kagome hesitated, surprised at first. "That would depend if you're marrying Mr. Kazasami in a few days."

"Yeah, that would be me. Well, he has your address, so if you don't mind, I'll give you a ride. Is that okay with you?"

Kagome replied with a yes without hesitation. She was too trusting in most situations, but she didn't feel like she was placing herself in any danger. Besides, if something happened to her, Inuyasha wouldn't rest until she was safe, or avenged.

"I'll be there in a half hour."

"Thank you." Kagome hung up the phone and her stomach dropped. Thoughts of calling back and canceling everything came to her mind. She completely forgot about her big test the next day, but she couldn't call up the next biggest millionare of all time and say "Nevermind."

"Great, so I ditched all of my friends to study for a test that I'm not going to study for? How awful am I?"

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha sighed, remembering the the first time he had met Kagome. She had awakened him from his slumber, a slumber meant to for eternity, a sleep that Kikyou and enforced on him. He tried to hate Kagome as much as possible, thinking that she was his old love. Even when he found out they were different, he still tried to hate her, since she was just like her. He then started to slightly show how he truely felt. On of the very first times was when he first was able to make his Tetsusaiga transform, trying to protect her. He really began to let things out when she saw him human for the first time, and he realized how compassionate she was, and told her that she "smelled kind of nice."

He really did care about Kagome. If things would have worked out different, then she wouldn't of had to compete with Kikyou, because the only way Inuyasha would choose Kagome over Kikyou, was if she was still dead. He still loved Kikyou, and nothing could change that.

Inuyasha chuckled. _'If it wasn't for Naraku, I'd be an old human man still embracing my dear Kikyou right now. Could I do the same with Kagome or am I just trying to convince myself so she won't leave me?_' He grunted. _'Why did everything have to be so complicated? This is Naraku's fault! I was meant to be with Kikyou forever, even in the next life. That's why Kagome was created with the same soul as Kikyou's.'_ He took out his Tetsusaiga and made it transform and the windscar surrounded it. "One day Naraku, I'll have your head!" Inuyasha thrusted his sword toward the ground and his wind scar wounded the forest, destroying the land and trees. Inuyasha didn't care. He would be hostile until things were back to normal. He would be hostile until Kagome was back with him, and only him.

"Kagome!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were still spying from afar, waiting to see what he would do next. "Well, I guess he's angry" said Sango quietly, trying to make sure Inuyasha's doggy ears didn't pick up anything."

"Indeed" Miroku stated. "How would you feel if you were in his position?"

"I wouldn't be in his position, Miroku. He shouldn't be two timing Kagome and then expect her to consistantly be with him. I am glad that she is with us. We wouldn't get very far without Kagome, but that's not the point. Everytime she goes home, it's his fault. I fear that one day..." Sango sighed.

Miroku nodded. "I understand. You're worried that one day she'll be too angry to come back to us. Is that right Sango?"

Shippo began to whine. "Kagome will always come back to us. She wouldnt' leave us." Shippo's childish experssion turned cold. "I couldn't blame her for leaving Inuyasha though."

"How do you think this is going to work out? We need Kagome, just as much as you guys need me, you two, or even Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo. "Nothing's going on. You heard Kagome."

Miroku shook his head. "No, I think things are about to get very complicated, especially if she's right about Inuyasha having a reincarnation."

"She won't leave us!" yelled Shippo.

No one replied to Shippo's statement. It would be nice to agree with Shippo, but there was no certain answer. She was from another time. Everything mostly depended on if they would defeat Naraku and everything else in between.

**Present Time**

Kagome began studying for her test while waiting for her ride, but the thought of going to Ikuto's house began to make her feel uneasy. The fact that he was a total stranger didn't really bother her that much. The thing that bothered her the most was that she was away from Inuyasha and the fact that she knew he was upset. _'Inuyasha, I'll be back soon. I promise I will be.'_

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, same as last time. If I don't get at leat five reviews, I'm not updating. Thank you guys so much. Give advice if you want. Kind of need it!


	3. Chapter 3: The Family

Hi guys. I'm back again. If you guys don't have any constructive criticism to say, then just leave something. I want some feedback to know if anyone is still out there reading this. Okay? I'm taking ideas too!

Chapter 3 

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome felt strange while sitting in a limo that belonged to a total stranger. She didn't feel like Ikuto was a stranger, but this woman that she was sitting across from was a total stranger to her.

_'It's okay Kagome.' _She thought to herself._ 'Why are you so nervous? Ikuto wouldn't let anything happen to you. Even if something did happen, Inuyasha would come for me…unless I was already dead. But even then, everyone would know what happened because I have a note by the phone saying where I went. Everything is okay. You'll be fine.'_

"You seem awfully stressed. Is something the matter?" the woman said. "I know this must seem strange of me, picking you up and Ikuto asking you to fill in for Lari, but the wedding is tomorrow and you can see why I'm so desperate."

Kagome smiled and a sweat drop rolled down her forehead. "Well, it does seem kind of strange, but I do owe it to Ikuto."

The woman was very pretty. Her smile was warm and her face was soft, and you could see the love in her eyes for her fiancé. Her skin was pale and her hair was black, but she was exceptionally beautiful. "We're here."

When the limo stopped, Kagome's heart began to race. She didn't know why, but it was. She stepped out of the limo and gasped as she saw the very beautiful house in front of her. "Wow, this place is really something." It was as big as she had pictured it.

"Come on it Kagome. I bet Ikuto is fencing with his brother right now."

_'Brother?'_ she thought. _'I forgot that he said it was his brother's wedding. This is his brother's house.'_ "What ever happened to their father? Why doesn't Ikuto live with him?"

The woman's cheery expression left. "Uh…Ikuto's parents died when he was only eight in a terrible fire. His brother had to take him in, as well as their father's company."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome couldn't believe that she asked such a stupid question. She could remember her grandfather reading a newspaper, saying something about Ikuto's brother, and how he improved the company since his father's tragic death.

The door bell rang and a butler quickly came to the door. "Ah, Master Ikuto is expecting you." The man was short and old, and his tuxedo reminded Kagome of a penguin.

"Thank you Moneko."

**Feudal Ear**

Inuyasha was once again still waiting by the well. This time there were no followers because Inuyasha had found them, threatened them, and severely started beating on one of them. Inuyasha hated when Kagome was away and wished that she would come back. He was worried that she wasn't studying at all and was out with Ikuto. _'She wouldn't do that. She said she needed to study for her test. Why would she lie to me?' _"Oh Kagome." _'If you don't come back by tonight, I swear I'm coming for you first thing in the morning.'_

**Present Time**

Kagome was now alone, standing in the doorway of the fencing room where Ikuto and his brother was indeed fencing. She was enjoying watching the battle, since she knew no one was getting hurt, and didn't know who to cheer for, since they were both covered in the typical white fencing uniform and silver mask. The shorter one seemed to have the same shape as Ikuto, but she couldn't be sure.

"Ah!" yelled the shorter man as he fell to the ground.

"You lose" said the taller man as he pointed his sword at the other man "little brother." His voice was so cold that it literally sent a chill down Kagome's spine. He didn't show any sportsmanship by helping him up. He just took of his mask, revealing that he was the older brother and walked to the sword rack to put his sword away.

Ikuto pulled off his mask angrily. "One of these days."

"Maybe when I'm 108 and you are only 98, but other than that, you will always be my weaker little brother. I'd probably beat you then too."

"You'd be on a respirator!" Ikuto said angrily.

"And you'd be six feet under."

Kagome felt out of place while the two of them argued like they actually hated each other. It didn't sound like typical brother vs. brother stuff. It actually sounded like they would be happier if the other was dead. "Uh…hello."

Ikuto jumped to his feet. "Hi Kagome."

"Kagome huh?" replied the older brother. He began observing her closely, which made Kagome feel uncomfortable. "I think she can fit the dress."

"No duh. I could have told you that."

His eyes darkened. "Don't get smart Ikuto. You're the one who asked if Lari could be in the wedding and broke up with her three days before."

"Well, I've got a replacement, okay?"

_'Wow'_ Kagome thought. _'They remind me of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. It's so sad that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hate each other, but Sesshoumaru's a demon. It's worse to see ordinary people like me fight and argue.'_

"Sir!" yelled a man as he walked in. He was dressed in a nice black business suit with a blue tie. He was a strange looking man. He wasn't ugly, but appeared like the type of person that would wear on you nerves and he looked so small standing next to Ikuto's brother, who was 6'1.

"What is it, Jamon?"

"I need you to sign some papers so some final things could be arranged for tomorrow." He handed a clip board to Ikuto's brother and a pen.

Ikuto's brother looked at Ikuto harshly. "Well, don't you think you should see if she can fit the dress? Otherwise, she's got to have it altered."

"I'm going Suno, I'm going. Come on Kagome."

When they walked out of the room, Kagome desperately wanted to say something to break the ice. "Well, you and your brother look alike."

Ikuto grunted. "Thanks for the compliment."

Kagome could tell he didn't mean it. Ikuto obviously didn't like his brother at all and hated to be compared to him. They didn't look too much alike. They were both tall, had the same eye color, hair color, and proud look, but that was about it. Ikuto was darker than his brother and Suno's eyes weren't as bright. Their hair was the same length, but Ikuto's was much thicker than Suno's.

"So he's getting married?"

"Yeah" Ikuto sounded like it was a joke. "And he's getting a daughter in the process too."

"You don't think he'd be a good father?"

Ikuto hesitated to answer. "Well," he didn't answer. He just left it at that.

**Feudal Era **

"Inuyasha" said Shippo walking up to Inuyasha nervously. "I hope you're not angry with me still."

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his head and held him up in the air. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Ah! Please Inuyasha, I only wanted to ask you to please get Kagome! I miss her!"

Inuyasha threw Shippo on the ground. "Leave me alone Shippo!"

"But what about Kagome, Inuyasha? If you don't get her, then maybe she won't come back. She's not mad at you. Just go get her."

Inuyasha was about to hit Shippo, but stopped himself and sighed. "Shippo?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled and picked him up by his tail and began swinging him and threw him into the forest. "Nosy, stupid, little kid!" Inuyasha jumped down the well to go get Kagome.

**Present Time**

Kagome smiled when she walked out of the bathroom to see Ikuto in her new dress that was a perfect fit. "I love this dress! It's beautiful!" It was a dark blue dress that showed off her figure, even though she wasn't fully matured yet. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Yeah, well you can keep it after the wedding."

"I couldn't" stated Kagome.

"Sure you can. I just hope you don't mind the fact that four other girls will have the exact same thing in their closet."

She smiled. "This is really sweet of you, Ikuto."

"Well I owe you big for this."

"I owe you more for what you've done. You saved my life, Ikuto."

"Well" he shrugged his shoulders "don't mention it. It was more pure instinct than anything. I knew I was fast enough, without even really thinking about it. If it's not instinct, then I guess I'm a fool."

Kagome saw the same thing that Inuyasha had in his eyes every time when he looked at Kikyou, and heard the exact same thing in his voice when Inuyasha pushed her down the well and told her never to come back after their second encounter with Sesshoumaru. It was concern. It was compassion, and it was slowly becoming what she felt for Inuyasha; love.

"Have I seen you somewhere before…like before the whole truck thing?"

Kagome became a little nervous. "Uh…no. I've never seen you before in my life."

"But you're so familiar. I know I've seen you somewhere, Kagome."

She shook her head. "No. You must have me mistaken me for someone else." Kagome got a little annoyed. "I'm not like you're old girl friend, am I?" She was waiting for a yes and an 'I hate your scent' comment or something like that.

"No, you're nothing like her. Maybe that's why I like…" he began to blush, but quickly covered his tracks before the naïve Kagome could realize it "are you sure that we haven't met before?"

Kagome began to feel uncomfortable, as he was staring at her. He wasn't checking her out, but was just staring into her eyes with a look that screamed his obvious emotions. Kagome didn't naturally figure out people's emotions as quickly as her friends could, but he was so obvious. "Uh…I think I should go home now, if you don't mind."

"Uh…sure." A frown began to creep upon his face. "It's getting kind of late in the day anyway. It's probably time for you to go home and eat dinner or something."

Kagome actually felt bad about leaving him all of the sudden. It was the same look Inuyasha had sometimes when she left. _'I can't stand how much a like these two are. They even act the same. I don't think I'm really anything like Kikyou, but the resemblance between Inuyasha and Ikuto is really starting to freak me out!' _

"Hey" said a voice from down the hall. "I wanna see your new girlfriend!"

Kagome began to blush, as well as Ikuto. "She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Ikuto to this little girl who ran to him. "She's just a nice girl, okay kid?"

"Okay." She was adorable. The resemblance between her and her mother was uncanny, but she didn't posses all of the features of a young Japanese girl, so Kagome assumed that she wasn't completely Asian at all. "Isn't your name Kagome?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You know, I used to be lonely, even though I had my mommy. Me and my mommy were lonely, even though we had each other. But now, were not lonely anymore. Ikuto is still lonely though. Can you make him not lonely, please?"

Ikuto's eyes bucked, so he grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Forgive Rina! She doesn't know how to speak when she doesn't need to, so she speaks out a lot of nonsense."

Kagome smiled gently. _'I don't think its complete nonsense. He really is lonely, even though he's surrounded by all of these riches.' _

When Kagome came home, she could already smell the dinner before she opened the door_. 'That smells good. Mom must have really outdone herself. We must have company or something.'_ A chill went down her spine and she braced herself. _'Oh no, we have company?'_

Kagome walked into the house and into the dinning room. "Hi" she said sheepishly when she saw Inuyasha sitting down, waiting for dinner to be ready and for her.

"Kagome!" he stood to his feet angry and upset. "I thought you had a test tomorrow and needed to study!"

"I do! I mean…I will! Well" she scratched her head. "I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"You're leaving again?" asked Souta.

"No. I know it's sudden, but I'm going to go to a wedding tomorrow."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "You're…a wedding? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so I can't come back with you Inuyasha. I've got to walk down with Ikuto tomorrow at the wedding so…"

"How could you do this, Kagome?" He crossed his arms and looked away. "So you're that easy, huh? I guess it really doesn't take much, does it?"

"What?" She was confused at first, but was slowly beginning to see what he meant. "Do you think I'm getting married? Ikuto's brother is you dummy!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief, but then became angry. "Well, you didn't have to lie to me about why you were going home!"

"I didn't! He called and asked me! I couldn't refuse him! He saved my life, and it's an extraordinary thing when you don't have demonic powers helping you every day!"

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you're a big, stupid idiot who needs to get a life! He needed me to do something, and I did it. I'll go back with you after the wedding, but not before it!"

"So, when will it be over?"

"Well, tomorrow is just a rehearsal breakfast and then the wedding is going to be in the evening. I won't be ready to go back until the day after tomorrow."

"But why such a long time?"

"I told you why!"

"Oh dear" said Kagome's mother.

Kagome grunted in frustration and walked out of the dinning room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, you big dummy!"

"I guess you feel pretty dumb, since you are home!"

"Then get out of my house!" Kagome walked back into the dinning room and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and began pulling on him until he was outside.

"Where are you taking me?"

When Kagome and Inuyasha were outside, right by the tree where Kikyou had once sealed him, Kagome took a deep breath and yelled "Sit!"

Inuyasha gave out a loud cry as he was once again, taken down by her power. "Darn you Kagome!"

"Serves you right, Inuyasha! Nothing is going on between me and Ikuto! I don't need to prove myself to you Inuyasha, because I'm not yours either! Nothing is happening, okay?"

Inuyasha struggled to get out of his imprint. "Well, then prove it anyway?"

"Prove it how? Do you want me to bring him here and have him tell you himself?"

"Yeah, I would!"

"Then he'd probably want to know why you have silver hair, fangs, and claws. Inuyasha, you're going to have to have a little more trust in me. I'm allowed to have friends okay? I should be allowed to do favors for my male and female friends."

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly. "Yeah right, you just don't want me to interfere on your wedding day."

Kagome began to shake with rage. "Sit!"

"Ah!"

"Sit!"

"Ah!"

"Sit!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"It's his older brother's wedding, you big dope!" Kagome stomped off back into her house; angry that Inuyasha would suggest that she would do something like getting married to someone she had only known for two days. She didn't have any feelings for Ikuto, even though he had feelings for her.

To be continued….

A/N: How was that chapter? Tell me about it! If you've got any requests, tell me about it. I'll take some good ones that don't interfere with my master plan. Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Sit

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. It appears that some of us have the same kind of ideas. Can't wait until I do put some juicy stuff in this fic, but I guess I'll keep all that on the down low until it happens.

Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome was blushing while waiting for her turn to walk down with Ikuto. Everything had gone well in the morning when they rehearsed, but she wasn't nervous before. Now she was shaking. _'Kagome, its okay girl. Nothing's going to happen except for you walking down with your arm around Ikuto. Don't be nervous.'_

The wedding was small, but magnificent and classy. Not many people were invited, which didn't surprise Kagome. Suno didn't seem like the affectionate type who would want to express everything out in the open in front of a large group of people. There was an orchestra playing the music, and Kagome was told that there would be a special surprise at the end, fire works would shoot out into the sky when Suno kissed his bride. It was an elegant wedding, under a starry sky in their backyard. It wasn't even a cold night. "Everything is perfect" Sarah, the bride to be, would say over and over again while she was conversing with her bridesmaids. "This is all I've every wanted, ever since I was a little girl."

"Go on Kagome" said a woman pushing her out the back door of the house. "It's your turn."

Kagome turned pale when she stepped out of the house and walked in her high healed shoes, to Ikuto. Ikuto was putting on a smile, a smile that was fake, but at least a smile. When he saw Kagome though, his smile rose from the dead, and when his eyes met hers, he didn't look alone.

_'She's beautiful'_ he thought while taking her arm.

Kagome wasn't used to walking in heels very well, but her walk was going well until about half way. _'Crap!'_ Kagome tripped on the red carpet that had been laid out, and brought Ikuto down with her. "I'm sorry" she whispered forcefully with embarrassment.

"Its okay" he whispered back. "Just stand up and we'll go on, like nothing happened."

Kagome blushed and nodded. If only everything in life was that simple. She heard some people laughing, talking about her in harsh words, some only chuckling, and it was impossible to miss Suno's quiet, but forcefully "Oh God" but none of that mattered. She could just stand up and go on, like she didn't fall. If only everything could be that way. Painful memories would always remain and everyone will always remember where you failed, but just to go on, not because you're running from what happened, but because you have the right to go on.

Ikuto was giving her the look again. It was the same look as yesterday when he asked if they had met before. Technically speaking, they had not, but Kagome knew in her heart what he truly meant, because he was the man she loved from another time, another life, in another form.

Ikuto realized that he was receiving as much emotion as he was putting out, and he smiled. Kagome's heart began to race and she began to blush rapidly.

"No, no!" She pushed Ikuto down, knocking him back on his butt. "Too fast!" Ikuto had a hurt and confused look on his face while Kagome could feel her face burning up. She knew she was blushing.

Ikuto cleared his throat and stood up. He placed a plain expression on his face and reached his hand out to help her. "Come on Kagome."

Kagome grabbed his arm and they both stood up and continued walking down to the alter that was carved out of on single block of wood from Rome.

When Kagome walked over to where the maid of honor stood and Ikuto walked over to where Suno and another male was, Suno gave his little brother a fierce gaze and then decided not to pay any more attention to him.

During the reception, Kagome was still blushing from her fall. She had tried not to make any eye contact with anyone from the wedding. "Uh…" Suno was sitting in the middle of a large table meant for the people in the wedding, sitting next to his new bride. "Um…Mr. Kazasami, I am very sorry that I messed up your wedding." Kagome bowed slightly, to show how truly sorry she was.

"Am I married?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it wasn't ruined."

It would have been a really sweet comment if Suno wouldn't have sounded so cold. It sounded like a "Didn't I get married dummy?" comment rather than "All I wanted was to get married, so it's alright." Kagome found it hard that Suno could show so little emotion on the day that was supposed to be the happiest in his whole entire life. Sarah was smiling proudly that she had a husband now. Her daughter was next to her, eating a piece of wedding cake.

"Kagome" said Ikuto as he touched her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ikuto."

He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor where all of the other couples were. Kagome looked around and realized that Ikuto didn't look like anyone in the room, except for his brother. "So, is Suno your only family?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"So, did your mother die with your dad?" Kagome wanted to cover her mouth and hide in a corner. She didn't mean to speak that and upset him.

"Yeah," he sounded more harsh then his brother. Kagome could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. Why would he? He didn't like his brother, so why would he want to talk about the day when he became his only living relative?

"I'm really sorry about earlier Ikuto. I didn't mean to push you. I guess I've got a bad habit of hitting guys when I feel endangered."

"Well, if you feel endangered, then I wouldn't actually call it a bad habit, Kagome." He cocked an eyebrow. "So, who else have you pushed?"

She scratched her head. "Well, I pushed this guy Inuyasha and I've beaten him up a couple of times, and there was this one guy Kouga who pretty much claimed me as his prize and told me that he loved me, I slapped him. It was an accident though. I didn't really think about it. I was surprised that he didn't do anything to me."

"What kind of a sick'o would hurt their girlfriend in order to-"

"He's not my boyfriend! No way in a million years would he be my boyfriend! There's nothing going between me and Kouga!"

"Sorry Kagome. So is that the same for this Inuyasha? I remember you mentioning his name before. You mistook him for me, remember?"

"Oh" Kagome started to blush. "Well, Inuyasha and I are…kind of seeing each other. I mean, he's not my boyfriend or anything, but…well…I don't know what quite to say about Inuyasha. He's such a total jerk, and when any other guy looks at me, he's ready to kill them! The worst thing about it is the fact that he's still hung up about his last girlfriend. He still loves her, so I'm thinking he wants us both, which is not going to happen! He can only have one of us, and he chose her over me and yet, he's still a jealous jerk!"

Ikuto cocked an eyebrow. "Wow. I guess none of that was really any of my business. I guess I'm glad I've never been in a situation like that."

"What about your girlfriend? Wasn't her name Lari?" Kagome didn't mean to sound annoyed, but she did. She began thinking _'If this is Inuyasha's reincarnation, then he's most likely still in love with Lari.'_

"Well" he said uncomfortable "Lari and I were dating for three months, and she was always somewhat uncomfortable with me on some level, which I didn't know until a week or two ago. I guess I knew she was uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure until recently. We just had problems with each other. Deep down, I knew she wasn't for me. She just couldn't accept me for who I was."

Kagome realized that he had pain in his eyes. She could tell that he didn't really love Lari, and he was really over her. Kagome didn't have anything to worry about as far as Ikuto liking Lari. There was something else that bothered him as they were talking about his girlfriend.

"Ikuto, why exactly why was she uncomfortable with you?"

Ikuto had a look of shock spring to his face instantly. "Uh…are you joking?" _'She doesn't know? How can she not know? What's wrong with her? She didn't notice.'_ "Kagome, my mother was African American."

Kagome's eyes widened and then she got a really good look at his face. She did notice that his skin color was darker than Suno and everyone else in the room. His nose was a little wider than his brother's too. "Oh, well I see it now. Why did that bother her?"

Ikuto was taken back by that question. "What do you mean? A lot of people have problems because…"

"What, because you're half black and half Japanese people aren't supposed to like you? What's wrong with being different?"

"Uh…" Ikuto hung his head down, a little embarrassed. _'She doesn't care. She honestly doesn't care. She really doesn't care, but…everyone cares! Everyone I've ever met except my parents have cared. I don't understand.' _"I'm going to go sit down." With those words, their dance came to a stop and he walked over to his table, sitting on the end. Kagome realized that he was getting some negative looks from some people in the room.

_'Poor Ikuto, I had no idea he's been disapproved of by racist people, all because his mother was African American.' _

Ikuto didn't do much talking after Kagome brought up a touchy subject. Kagome would mention some different subjects to him, but he didn't really want to talk anymore. Ikuto quickly decided to take Kagome home once they had eaten.

When they pulled up to Kagome's home, she wanted to make him feel better about everything, but she didn't know what to say. He didn't have a demon side and she could probably communicate with him faster than what it took Inuyasha, but she didn't know what quite to say with him. She couldn't understand why anyone would treat him cruelly.

"Ikuto-"

"Night Kagome."

Kagome sighed and stepped out of his red Ferrari. "Thanks for everything Ikuto. I really appreciate everything."

"Well, I'm glad that you could fill in. It's too bad that you fell and took me down with you, but it's alright." He smiled. "I'll see you around, Kagome."

"Yeah. I'll see you."

He took his car out of park and road away, not looking back at her. He was still concentrating about what she said earlier. _'Why? I don't understand. She's the only girl who's ever been like that.'_

When Kagome walked into her room, There was a visitor there, sleeping on her bed. _'Inuyasha? He's sleeping on my bed. Has he been in my time this whole day?'_ "Inuyasha" she said gently, while sitting down on her bed with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly got up. "Kagome?" For someone who was just sleeping, he certainly was full of energy. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I…Ikuto brought me home."

Inuyasha grunted. "Him huh? That stupid boy Ikuto brought you home? Well, we can go search for the jewel shards tomorrow."

"Yeah, but don't call Ikuto stupid Inuyasha. He's a friend of mine, and I really like him…as a friend."

Inuyasha growled. "Hmph! Whatever!"

Kagome could feel the blood rushing through her body as she began to get angry. "I said he's my friend Inuyasha! He needed my help, so I helped him! If you have a problem with him, then just say so!"

Inuyasha got right up to her face and replied "I have a problem!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You don't even know anything about him. He's a good boy, and there's nothing going on between the two of us. Now get out of my room so I can go to sleep!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere. I can't let you out of my sight. You might lie to me again and go off with this Ikuto boy and leave. We have jewel shards to find Kagome, and he's not slowing me down. We've got to stop Naraku. Did you forget that while you where out with your man?"

"He's not my 'man!' He's just a really good guy that I happen to like…" Kagome began to blush, but quickly recovered "as a friend! Just as a friend Inuyasha. Of course I haven't forgotten what I need to do. I'm the only one who can see the jewel, so I can't abandon you."

"Yeah, especially since you broke it!"

"That was an accident, and I've been trying to fix it Inuyasha, now get out my room! You don't have to leave the house, but you sure aren't sleeping in my room!"

Inuyasha felt uneasy. He didn't care about sleeping in the same room with her. He just wanted to be with her. He hadn't spent much time with her since Ikuto came into the picture. It hadn't been long that she was gone, but it was enough for his heart to rip into two. He just needed to be near her, to put it back together again. "Kagome" he stated quietly, almost a whisper "do you love him?"

Kagome was shocked that he asked that question, and hesitated. "What? No, of course not! I've only known him for a little bit. Why would I-"

Inuyasha actually looked scared. He was scared of losing something very important to him. He didn't want Kagome to leave his time, and with her meeting someone in her own time, he couldn't really compete. He could only hope to keep her by his side.

"Inuyasha" Kagome quieted her tone of voice "Inuyasha, you know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not as good as the original, apparently."

"Ka-"

"It's okay Inuyasha. You chose Kikyou over me. It hurts, but I already told you this before; I want to be by your side." She smiled gently. "I just want to be by your side, and that's where I'll stay."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He felt good that he wasn't going to leave him for Ikuto, but he did feel a slight bit a guilt for leaving Kagome all by her lonesome. _'This guy is really making things hard on me. Man, and I thought Kouga was a problem. Sure he saved her life, one time! I've saved her plenty of times. He's not as strong as me, or fast as me, and he most likely doesn't have a sword like mine! He's not as good as me.' _

"Good night, Inuyasha."

She sounded to fragile, as if she was about to break. Her eyes were portals into her heart, and Inuyasha could see right into them. He knew the truth about how she felt, and was more than ever, threatened. "Good night Kagome."

Inuyasha felt restless as he left his room. The only emotion he could feel was rage-rage towards this "Ikuto." He was supposedly the reincarnation of himself, but that didn't make Inuyasha feel any better. _'How could she feel that way about him? How could she?'_

When Inuyasha walked into Souta's room, he was growling like an actual dog, ready to attack at any moment. He was being a selfish, jealous pig, but he didn't think that way. He only could think about doing to Ikuto, what he wanted to do to Kouga since the first time he laid eyes on him, but especially when he kidnapped _his_ Kagome. _'If I ever see this guy, I'll-'_

"Why are you so angry?" asked Souta as he climbed into his bed.

"I'm not angry, kid!"

Souta shrugged his shoulders and put his blanket over him. "Night Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was still grumbling over Ikuto.

**Feudal Era**

"Inuyasha" said Kagome while they were leaving the villiage that Kikyou once lived in. "Are you still mad because of yesterday?"

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"He seems really upset" said Shippo. "Did Kagome dump him?"

Inuyasha grunted and picked up Shippo by his small head. "You little pest! I'll teach you to stay out of my business!" Inuyasha spun Shippo around and threw him as far as he could.

"Inuyasha sit!" yelled Kagome angrily. "You don't have to take your jealously out on Shippo. I don't know why you're even upset, Inuyasha! I told you that we were just friends!"

"So Kagome" asked Sango "what is this boy like?"

Kagome began to blush. "Well, he looks like Inuyasha, except for a couple of features, he's kind to me, he really doesn't like his brother, and he's rich and famous."

"Wow, sounds perfect." said Sango.

Inuyasha rose out of his ditch. "He is not! He's stupid!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ah!"

Miroku shook his head. "Poor Inuyasha. Anyway" he said to Kagome "have they met?"

"Yeah right" said Kagome with a chuckle. "Why should I let them meet? Inuyasha would just start a fight. You know how he is. He wants to kill Kouga when I told him that nothing was going on between the two of us. At least Kouga's a demon. Ikuto couldn't fight against Inuyasha and live."

Inuyasha rose back up. "I'm sick of talking about this stupid human! We have more important things to do rather than talk about things in her time. We've got to stop Naraku." Inuyahsa began walking faster than the three of them, wanting to get away from them.

"Boy, he's angry" stated Sango.

"I knew this sort of thing would happen." Miroku said shaking his head, thinking it was a shame how things were playing out.

"Kagome" asked Sango "how do you feel about this boy?"

Kagome blushed a little. "He's just a friend Sango. I'm just very glad I met him, that's all."

"And he's even got a brother" Miroku stated.

"Half...brother." Kagome said.

"They're more alike than what I thought." Miroku studied how Inuyasha was walking. He was walking away as fast as he could while stomping on his way._ 'By the way things are playing out, Kagome may just choose Ikuto over Inuyasha.'_

Two hours later, Inuyasha still wasn't talking to anyone, but he wasn't trying to seperate himself from the others. Shippo was still in pain from his landing, but he tried his best not to let it show, but he would complain about Inuyasha every few minutes.

_'This is rediculous'_ thought Kagome. _'He's acting like he didn't choose Kikyou over me. He acts like we're together and I'm cheating on him. I know I said I want to be by his side, but that doesn't mean I can't see anyone'_ she blushed_ 'not that I would want to see Ikuto!'_ She became fustrated. _'I wonder...'_ "Hey, is that Kikyou?" Kagome yelled shocked, pointing east.

Inuyasha's heart jumped and he quickly looked to where she was pointing.

"Sit!"

"Ahh!"

Kagome began to shake. _'That jerk! He would have picked up on her scent if she was near, but no! All someone has to do is say her name and he becomes a love sick idiotic puppy!'_ Kagome stepped on top of Inuyasha and continued walking on, not looking back.

"I wonder what that was for" said Shippo, looking at the twitching Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's so naive." Miroku said.

"He needs to make a choice" added Sango.

_'Of course I wouldn't choose Ikuto over Inuyasha'_ thought Kagome_ 'I can only do sit to Inuyasha.' _A smile crept on her face._ 'I'd take that over anything in the whole entire universe.'_

To be continued...

A/N: Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Fibs

Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I love this whole thing. I don't really know who I want Kagome to be with...I'm not sure. Tell me what you want, and why. I'll think about it, and maybe your opinions will persuade me.

Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't spoken to each other in hours. It was now night, and they were about to approach a village, hoping that they could stay somewhere instead of sleeping under the stars. Kagome usually didn't mind sleeping under the stars with Inuyasha's faithful eye looking after her, but she felt like slapping him for earlier.

Besides being angry at Inuyasha, she didn't want to sleep outside because she felt a little weak. She had been on a journey, fighting demons nonstop and when she got a chance to go back, she almost got hit by a car and met Ikuto. Then she had to go to the wedding and now used a lot of her energy fighting with Inuyasha. She just wanted things to go back to normal.

Finally, Kagome spoke "I sense a jewel shard, and its coming fast."

Inuyasha drew out his sword, already picking up the scent of who was coming with the jewel shards. _'Good, I needed to blow off some steam!'_

A tornado came right next to Kagome, and then it stopped suddenly, and then appeared none other than Kouga. "Hey Kagome" he said while placing his arm over her shoulder. "I was in the area and I picked up your scent, so I thought I'd check up on my woman."

Inuyasha began growling. "Take your hands off her right now, Kouga, or I'll rip your fingers off one by one!"

Inuyasha was instinctively jealous when Kouga came and started flirting with Kagome, but he didn't sound as angry as usual. Sure he was jealous, but wasn't really threatened. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he felt very much threatened by Ikuto.

Kagome gently took Kouga's arm off of her and smiled. "Uh, hi Kouga."

The wind scar began to circle around Inuyasha's sword. "Alright Kouga, we settle the score now. I'm sick of playing around with you, and I want those jewel shards in your stupid puny wolf legs!"

"Shut up mutt face! If it's a fight you want, then I'll take you on right here, right now. After I kill you, I'm going to kill Naraku and take Kagome as my woman."

"You will not touch her! Besides, if anyone is going to kill Naraku, it'll be me. I told you to let your pack be avenged by me, but no. You had to be stubborn. Now you have to die!" Inuyasha was about to swing his sword when he heard his favorite (yeah right. That's just a joke) word.

"Inuyasha sit!" With another yell, he was once again in his now usual position. "What exactly are you trying to prove Inuyasha? Stop being such a tough jerk." Kagome sounded more restless than angry. She already began to miss being home, which didn't really happen that fast.

Kouga, was about to make more comments about Kagome being his and Inuyasha being a stupid, ugly, mutt face, but he hesitated when Kagome began to walk away. "Alright dog crap, what have you been doing to Kagome?"

"I haven't done anything!" he said while getting out of the hole. "You're what's upsetting her by insulting her!"

"I never insulted Kagome!"

"You called her _your_ woman. I'd be pretty pissed off if I was forced to be with some one as stupid as you!"

Shippo sighed. "If she's upset about anything, it's about that boy that she met."

Kouga's ears couldn't help but pick up Shippo's words. "Boy? What boy?" Inuyasha grunted, knowing who Shippo was talking about.

"Inuyasha's just angry that Kagome dumped him and is now going out with Ikuto."

Inuyasha began pounding Shippo into the head over and over again. He didn't stop, no matter how much Shippo would cry out for help.

Kouga became pale. "What do you mean Kagome is going with Ikuto!" Kouga stopped Inuyasha from pounding on Shippo and grabbed Inuyasha by his clothes. "What's that little demon talking about?"

Miroku answered first. "Ikuto is someone Kagome has met and grown fond of."

Kouga didn't seem too worried. "That's alright. Whenever I meet him, I'll just kill him and take Kagome for myself."

"Too bad" said Inuyasha "there's no way you could possibly get to him, because he lives in Kagome's time period, and the only two who can pass through to her time is me and Kagome."

Kouga was infuriated and attacked Inuyasha, with no strategy, or thought to kill. He just wanted to recklessly hurt him. "What's the matter with you?" He began pounding on him, like Inuyasha was once doing to Shippo. "How could you let this happen? I can kill you, but I can't kill someone I can't get to. You idiot!"

Inuyasha punched Kouga's face, knocking him down. "I didn't do anything. Besides, you had no chance from the beginning! Just go, before I hack your stupid legs off!" Inuyasha was about to do the wind scar, but the quick Kouga was able to use his instincts and ran away. "See you some other time, Kagome!"

Inuyasha was enraged now. He needed to kill something, or at least make someone have pain. He's always wanted to kill Kouga, and since Kouga's a blood thirsty demon, he had no problem chopping him up into bits. Ikuto was an innocent human, but he at least wanted to wound him.

"Inuyasha" said Sango "don't you think you should make up with Kagome? You two have been going at it all day. She might just go back home if you don't get things settled."

"What did I do? I didn't do anything! Just get off my back!" Inuyasha observed Kagome who was sitting off into the distance, staring into the sky. He thought she was beautiful, and couldn't stand the thought of someone else taking her, but he couldn't stand the thought of not being with Kikyou, and he couldn't help it. He had been on his own ever since his mother died, and he learned to love again. If it wasn't for Naraku, he and Kikyou would be together. Fate was indeed cruel. It took his heart and killed it: with a scared arrow.

No matter how much Inuyasha felt for Kikyo, he still couldn't help but think about Kagome and want to be with her, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself or really anyone else. Sure everyone sees it as obvious, but confessing was something he couldn't bring himself to do.

"Inuyasha" said Miroku "just talk to her."

Inuyasha grunted and growled, but after several minutes of just watching the sad expression on Kagome's face, he had to try to make it go away. "Kagome" he said as he sat by her side "why are you angry?"

She shook a little bit, and yelled in frustration. "What don't you get Inuyasha? You get all jealous of me, and then you reject me, and then you want me again, but you still at the same time want someone else. You can't like two women at the same time! It's not morally possible!"

Inuyasha blushed for a moment. "L-like? Who said I liked you?" Inuyasha was trying to be angry, but he was so red with guilt, that it was ridiculous.

Kagome wanted to yell at him, but when she saw his stupid expression, she smiled and began to chuckle lightly.

"What? What's so funny?" Inuyasha was getting angry, but he was still red in the face.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's just that you're face is funny right now."

Inuyasha eyed her as if she was crazy and crossed his arms. _'Women.__ I'll never understand them.' _

"Looks like they've made up," said Sango from afar.

"Good. I was getting tired of the silence." Miroku noticed that Sango had a smile on her face, happy that Inuyasha and Kagome began to make up...sort of. Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder, which made her blush, but she tensed up, knowing what was coming. Miroku quickly placed his hand on her but and stroked it again, and again, and again.

Sango created a fist and bopped him as hard as she could, and then gave him a slap. While Miroku was holding his hot hand print, Sango grunted angrily. _'Why can't he get it? Why can't he be romantic?'_ Even when being angry, she couldn't help but smile inside.

**Present Time**

The next day, Ikuto decided to check up on Kagome. He wanted to see her. What she had said that night of the wedding stunned him. He had really never met some one who was completely alright with him. It wasn't just the fact that his mother was different; it was the fact that his father was such a respected man of the world, but especially in Japan. After his first marriage didn't work out and he remarried to someone in a total different country, many people took offense to that.

When Ikuto saw Kagome's grandfather sweeping, he sighed. _'I wonder if he's got some stupid story.'_ "Hello, is Kagome home?"

A sweat drop appeared on grandpa's head and he coughed. "Oh, Kagome is sick again today. She hasn't been to school since the wedding."

"Is this another _lip fungus_ day or is it something new?" Ikuto had a major attitude with grandpa. All he knew was that he was lying and he figured it was for the same reason that just about everyone else didn't like him. "Oh, if that's the case, then can I see her and wish her well?" He smirked, a devious smirk. _'I've got this lying old man now.' _

"Well, uh..." grandpa really starting sweating now. "Oh, well it's contagious! I don't want you to catch it. Kagome would feel horrible if you became ill."

Ikuto grunted. "Oh then, what does she have?" Ikuto tried to calm down, thinking that he wouldn't have a good story, but he was still gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"Well...it's " Grandpa smiled. "Yes, she has tuberlercolosisapatitis."

"That's not a real sickness!" Ikuto was trying to be patient, but he could only try so hard. The old man was being unreasonable.

"It's a new rare virus that only girls her age can catch."

"If it's new, then how come she's not in a hospital?"

"Well...uh?"

"And if it's new, then how come it hasn't been in the news? And if it's contagious, then how come you haven't been infected? Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot, that it only effects girls her age, so I guess I have to come back to my original question, can I see Kagome!" Ikuto was yelling at the old man, enraged that he wouldn't accept the fact that he was caught up in his own lie. _'Come on stupid old man, I've got you now. There's no way you can lie again.'_

"Well," grandpa said with uncertainty "I guess I might be mistaken." He sighed. "I have been lying to you, young man. Kagome is not sick."

Ikuto crossed his arms. "Well...can I see her already?"

"I would let you," grandpa became calm "but...she doesn't want to see you."

Ikuto fell anime style with his leg twitching up in the air, and then quickly got back up, and started yelling. "After all that bull you told me, you want me to believe you?"

"Well..."

"Hey, Inuyasha!" yelled Souta as he came outside to see what the yelling was about, but when he got closer and took a better look at him, he realized it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not Nunuyasha or whatever you just said."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just really, really look like him."

"Are you by chance Kagome's little brother?"

"Yeah. That would be me. I'm Souta. If you're looking for Kagome, she's not here."

Grandpa's mouth dropped and he gave Souta a stern look. _'I can't believe he blew everything when this young man was starting to believe me.'_

Ikuto eyed grandpa with an evil death glare. _'That no good liar. He could have just told me she wasn't here.'_ "When will she be back?"

"I don't know when she'll be back" replied Souta. "She could be gone for days or weeks."

"Weeks?" replied Ikuto with unbelief. "But that's insane! Why would she be gone that long and you have no idea when she'll be back?"

"Oh, that's because she's with Inuyasha fighting de-"

Grandpa hurried over to Souta and covered his mouth. "Excuse him. He lets his imagination run wild sometimes."

_'Yeah, must run in the family'_ thought Ikuto. "I want to know when Kagome will be back. When ever she comes back, will you have her give me a call?"

Souta forced grandpa's arm away. "I'll be sure to tell her."

Ikuto smiled at the boy. _'He's not crazy like this old man.' _"See you later kid." As Ikuto left, he thought about how Kagome called him Inuyasha, and the little boy calling him Inuyasha, and Kagome's reaction to his name when they talked about Inuyasha at the wedding. Some how when they were together, Inuyasha was some how mentioned. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to get Ikuto's attention. Now, Kagome was with Inuyasha doing something for days, or maybe weeks. _'What are they doing? When is she coming back? Does she have a thing for this guy?' _He sighed. _'Do I have a...thing? NO! That's impossible!'_

**Feudal Era**

Kagome yawned, since she was still tired from waking up so early and leaving. She wanted to enjoy her weekend, but it seemed that she would really never get a chance to sleep in and be lazy like some other teenagers. _'I wish I could just relax for once. The closest thing I've ever done to relaxing was tripping at a Billionaire's wedding and embarrassing myself.' _A flash came into her head for a quick moment. It was Ikuto's warm smile, when he helped her back up again. For that moment, her heart stopped and she blushed. _'What was that? What's wrong with you, Kagome? Why are you thinking about him? Why is your heart racing now? He's not Inuyasha. You can't be in love with him.' _She placed her hand on her chest, to see if the moment was actually real. _'I-I never said that I did love him. Why am I denying it?'_ She ran her fingers through her hair and began to bite her lip. _'I don't have to deny anything. I don't have any feelings for him. I don't! I have feelings for Inuyasha.' _

"Kagome" said Inuyasha full of concern "are you alright? I mean, you don't look well."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Inuyasha. I feel fine."

"He's right Kagome" said Miroku. "Perhaps we should rest a little while longer."

"But I'm fine." Kagome expression didn't look quite convincing. _'Who are you kidding? You feel light headed and like you're gonna through up. You need some rest.' _She bit her lip again. _'Oh, but you were just home. You've got to stay here and help your friends.'_

"You know Kagome," Sango added "you don't look well. You look as if you're going to faint."

Kagome had red in her face, and she did feel weak. She thought she was going to fall, but the thought of Inuyasha being there to catch her was almost worth falling. _'Who wouldn't want to fall into Inuyasha's arms?' _

Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's forehead. "Kagome, you're burning up. I think we should rest."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "If she needed rest then she should have stayed home!"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha's right. I can go on." Kagome stumbled as she tried to walk, and fell into Inuyasha's arms, and turned even redder then the shade that was on her face. _'Okay, I didn't plan this, but...this is nice.'_ "I'm fine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked worried and picked her up. "Kagome, you should rest."

"But I'm okay."

"No, I'm going to take you back home, and you're not going anywhere until you get better." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were impressed with Inuyasha's maturity on the situation, but little did they know what was running through his mind. _'I'm not letting her go anywhere. I don't care what happens. She's not going anywhere and she's especially not going to this boy!' _

**Present Time**

Inuyasha was in a hurry to get back to his own time, so he did everything in order to keep Kagome comfortable, so she could get better. They had come to the present time two days ago, and now Kagome was feeling comfortable.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said "you don't have to stay around me every second. I feel good enough to go back now."

"Are you sure, because I'm not going to do this every time you get sick or weak. You better be well, because we're not coming back so you can get rested."

She smiled. "Okay Inuyasha. Now, just go take a shower or something while I get ready."

Inuyasha grunted. "Okay, but remember what I said. I can't do this every time, Kagome. You're starting to slow me down."

Kagome rolled her eyes as he stood up. "Inuyasha..."

When he looked back at her, she smiled.

"Thank you for everything."

Inuyasha smiled as well, and then walked out of the room. Inuyasha walked to the bathroom, and observed it very closely. He knew what a bath was, and even understood the concept of the tub. Of course he would, but why do it standing up? _'Why does it matter if you stand or sit?'_

Souta then came into the bathroom and then shook his head. "You don't know how to do this?" Souta walked over to the faucet and lifted a knob, causing the warm water to turn on and come out of the showerhead. "That's how you do it."

Inuyasha eyed the shower carefully in amazement. _'He made it rain!'_

Souta smiled, thinking it was cool having Inuyasha around and then went to Kagome's room. Kagome was dressing, so when Souta opened her door, she quickly covered herself with a blanket. "Souta! You're such a little pest! You should have knocked."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that some guy named Ikuto called, and I told him you were here!" Souta left out of the room, hurt for being called a pest.

Kagome began to panic and got dressed as fast as she could. When she was dressed, she ran out of her room into the kitchen were her mother was making some snacks. "Mom, did Ikuto call for me?"

"Yes. He's such a nice boy. He called asking if you were home and when your grandfather told him you had a fever, he insisted on coming over and checking up on you."

"What?" Kagome was not excited at all. _'He probably didn't believe grandpa because of his usual lies.'_ "Oh great! I don't want him to come over here now!"

"I told you she had a fever!" said grandpa's voice from outside.

"Well, you haven't been truthful about all the other times I came over, so why should now be any different?"

"I told you, she has a fever! I'm not lying, and you're insulting me by saying that I am!"

"Then be insulted, old man!"

Kagome gulped, knowing that Ikuto was already here, arguing with her grandpa. _'Great, Inuyasha and Ikuto under one roof?__ That's not good. Only one of them will probably be alive by the end of the day, and I've got a feeling that it's going to be the one with the claws and fangs!' _

A/N: Come on guys, and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Visitors

Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome began to panic. _'Oh no, what should I do? Inuyasha is here and Ikuto is right outside!' _Kagome bit her lip, trying to figure out what she should do. _'Don't panic Kagome.'_ Kagome ran to the bathroom to retrieve Inuyasha, but she went in quicker than what she realized. "Ahhhhhh!" Kagome turned her head and shut her eyes. "Inuyasha, get out of the shower!"

"What the heck are you doing in here anyway?"

Kagome blushed and handed Inuyasha a towel. "If we weren't inside my house, I'd sit you!"

Inuyasha felt the pull of his beads and was slammed into the bathroom tiles.

"Oh, that didn't really make a dent."

"What did I do? You walked in on me!" Inuyasha jumped back to his feet.

"Just hurry up and get out of here! I think it's time we go back to look for the jewel shards!"

"What's your hurry?" said Inuyasha suspiciously as he wrapped himself up with the towel.

"Nothing," she said innocently. "I just really, really would like to go back. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be on my way in a few minutes." Kagome ran out of the bathroom to her room, and Ikuto was sitting on the bed.

"K-Kagome!"

Kagome gasped and quickly closed her door behind her. "H-h-hi!"

Ikuto stood up nervously. "Hi." He blushed. "I haven't seen you in a while. I mean...it hasn't been that long, but I wanted to check up on you." He returned to his normal face color. "Actually, I wanted to talk about what you said." He turned away from her. "Do you think we could go somewhere a bit more private?"

Kagome began to panic and grabbed his arm. "Sure, we can go anywhere you want. Just go to your car, and I'll be out there in a second. Just give me a little time." She opened her door, but then closed it quickly once she saw Inuyasha. _'My gosh! What am I going to do?'_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let me in!"

"Who's that?" Ikuto asked.

"Uh...my brother's friend who comes here sometimes. He's such a pest. Lets go!" Kagome opened her window. "Lets go through here."

"But why?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't want to have to talk to Souta's friend right now. I don't want him to catch me. We're...playing hide and go seek!"

"Aren't you kind of old for that game?"

She smiled. "Well, I play with my brother a lot. You know, you've got to treasure the times you share with them before you go away."

Ikuto wasn't an easy person to fool, but the thought of a sibling relationship actually working out for the better made him smile. "Well, I wouldn't know about that sort of thing."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit." she said quietly. _'Man I hope there's not a giant dent in the floor.' _"Lets go."

"What was that yell?"

"Don't want to get caught and find out!"_ 'Kagome, what are you thinking? Is this really worth all the trouble I'm going through now?' _She heard Inuyasha growling from the other side of the door._ 'Better safe than sorry.'_ "Never mind. I'll tell him that we're going to stop playing."

"Whatever." Ikuto knew Kagome was up to something, but wasn't quite sure what it was. It had to be the guy on the other side of the door. _'Nunuyasha or whoever must be on the other side. Souta told me that he and Kagome go places together. Maybe she doesn't want me to see him.'_ Ikuto growled and it sounded just like Inuyasha. _'Who is this Nunuyasha? He's not better than me!'_

Kagome opened up her door and closed it quickly. Inuyasha was growling at her. Before he could open his mouth, Kagome placed her hand over his mouth. "Come here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha followed her until they were outside, but he immediately started yelling at her. "What's your problem? What did I do to you?"

"Look, I just want you to go back to your time. I'm going to be a little late, okay?"

"Kagome" said her mother while approaching her. "There's a young man here to see you, along with your friends."

Kagome began to blush. _'Oh no!__ My cover has been blown! Inuyasha's going to know about Ikuto!'_

Inuyasha growled. "What? Is it that Iku-stu-pid guy?"

"No. He's already here" Kagome's mother said. "Hojo is here now."

Kagome began to twitch lightly. _'She just blew my cover!'_ "Inuyasha, go home now!"

"Why?" Inuyasha was steaming. He was angry enough to hurt someone. "This stupid Iku-pid guy is what you've been jumpy about, isn't it?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I want to see this guy. I'll take him."

"You're not taking him anywhere! Leave him alone! He's just a human, Inuyasha, and if you do anything to him, I swear I'll say the sit so many times that you'll-" Kagome didn't finish her sentence since Inuyasha was already pinned to the ground. "Sorry Inuyasha. That was an accident." She smiled. "Besides, I don't feel like explaining to my friends why you have fangs and claws. Please go, and I'll be there in 30 minutes, or I won't come back home for a whole month!"

Inuyasha wanted to deny her, but the offer was too tempting. He needed her to stay with him in his time. "Okay, but next time you lie to me, I swear I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go already!" Kagome started pushing him, but then he just left with his own free will. He would get her good once she got back to his time. He would show her a thing or two.

What Kagome didn't know was that Ikuto was watching her from her window and saw Inuyasha. He didn't notice his strange ears, claws, or fangs, but he did notice he had long silver hair. _'Strange.'_

"Hi Kagome!" yelled Eri, Arimi, Yuka, and Hojo in unison.

Kagome waved back with a sweat drop on her forehead.

Hojo smiled and handed Kagome a pack of ice that he had in his hands. "This is to cool you...since you have a fever."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, well I feel much better now."

"You weren't at school today though."

"I just now got back up on my feet."

"Well," his smile grew wider "since you're feeling better, do you want to go out this weekend to see a movie?"

Eri ran in between Hojo and Kagome. "Of course she'll go."

Yuka did the same. "She'd love too."

"Yeah" said Arimi.

"Wait! Uh..." Kagome blushed "I'm kind of going to be busy this weekend."

"Oh" Hojo didn't sound very disappointed. "Maybe some other time though." He kept his smile as he walked away.

Eri, Arimi, and Yuka immediately jumped down her throat. "What are you thinking?"

Eri placed her hands on her hips. "Are you still hung up over that jealous creep? Or is it the guy who asked you to have his children? Or maybe it's the guy that declared his love to you?" Eri was waiting for an answer, but blurted out "It doesn't matter! Hojo is a nice, good guy. You two should go out!"

Arimi sighed. "But the guys who she likes sound really romantic!"

Eri and Yuka gave Arimi death stares. Yuka said "Hojo is more your type!"

Kagome got angry. "How do you guys know what my type is? You guys haven't even met Inuyasha! Besides, it's not him that came up!" Kagome quieted down and blushed. "There's this other guy, and he wants to talk to me, so you guys should go."

The three of them were highly insulted. "Who is this guy then?"

"Ikuto Kazasami" Ikuto said as he walked up to Kagome with a smile on his face.

"Kazasami!" The three girls got excited and began yelling. Eri shouted "Kagome accepts your wedding proposal!"

Ikuto blushed. "I didn't propose."

"Can we have some privacy?" Kagome grabbed Ikuto's arm and walked off towards the tree of ages. "I'm really sorry" she stated. "They like to stick there noses into my love life." She blushed. "Not that I have a love life!"

Ikuto smiled. "You could have told me about Inuyasha, Kagome."

"Well, I didn't want you to freak out."

"Well, don't get me wrong. I do find it strange and unusual, but you didn't have to sneak around because of it." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a big deal."

"Wow." Kagome said. "I thought you would have a really big problem with it."

"I have a problem with the concept of him, but I can't hate a guy I've never met just because of how he is."

Kagome smiled. "I'm really impressed with you. Most people I know would freak out because of this. I really appreciate you, Ikuto."

There was a long silence between the two. Kagome couldn't believe he was so understanding about the situation. _'He's such a nice guy. I beat he's got a tough side though, one that's not going to be easy to get through.'_

"Doesn't this place seem familiar?" Ikuto asked while looking at the sacred tree. "It's killing me! It's like I've been here before, but I can't remember how."

She smiled. "I...sometimes feel like this place...this tree has been here for me. This place is special to me." _'This is where I first met Inuyasha. This place will always be in my heart.'_

"I don't know" Ikuto stated. "This place is kind of giving me the chills. I've got a bad feeling."

A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's face. _'My former self pinned your former self up to this very tree. I guess I can't blame you for hating it.' _"I've got to go" Kagome said as if sad. "I've got to meet Inuyasha."

Ikuto sighed. "Kagome" he said seriously "about Inuyasha...he's what I think he is, isn't he?"

Kagome nodded. "Don't tell anyone."

Ikuto agreed uncomfortably. "Sure Kagome. I'll do whatever you want." He began to walk away, but then said "If you're not super busy all the time Kagome, do you want to come over my house sometime?"

Kagome blushed. "You mean like a date?"

"No!" He said with a slight growl in his voice that made him seem like Inuyasha even more. "I'm not saying that I want to be your boyfriend or anything" he said with a blush. "I just want to get to know you a little better." He smiled. "You're a nice girl Kagome, and I want someone to talk to sometimes."

Kagome hesitated. _'Poor guy.'_ "Sure Ikuto that would be nice." Just before Ikuto walked away, Kagome stopped him with the sound of her voice "You've met my friends, so when can I meet yours?"

Ikuto hesitated, not knowing what to say exactly. "Uh, I don't really have any besides you Kagome." He placed a tough guy expression on his face. "But I'm fine. It's not like I need anybody but myself. I can handle."

_'Inuyasha didn't have any friends. He was alone after his mother passed away. Then Kikyou came along and changed his world for the better.'_ Kagome's heart sank. She always felt miserable when she thought about Inuyasha and Kikyou, especially when she thought about the time she saw them embracing each other with a kiss. _'Now Ikuto is the same, I suppose. Am I supposed to help him?' _She looked as if she were about to cry. _"Am I supposed to be with Ikuto?' _She shook her head. _'But I...I love Inuyasha.'_

"Kagome," Ikuto said "you don't have to be all sad on my account. I said I was alright."

Kagome wiped her eyes before any tears formed. "Oh, it's not you. I was just thinking about something else. I'm really alright."

Ikuto cocked an eyebrow. "If you say so." He smiled. "Cheer up Kagome. I don't like to see you upset." His eyes softened. "It just breaks something. You know?"

Kagome blushed. _'He cares about me. He cares about me so much.'_

Ikuto said nothing more and left, with Yuka, Arimi, and Eri smiling at him. "Kagome, he's the guy for you!" They all said.

Kagome blushed. "I don't..." She scratched her head. "I've got to go guys."

Yuka grunted. "Are you kidding me? You meet this guy the day you almost get crushed by a truck, and then after that, you don't come back to school! What's up Kagome?"

"I'll explain later, guys. Right now, I just have to really go right now. I'm expected to be somewhere."

The three of them got offended, but said their goodbyes anyway. Kagome was happy that she got rid of her friends. She was sad to see Ikuto go. _'But why?__ Why am I sad? I can't be with him. I don't love him. I love Inuyasha. But...'_ Ikuto's smiling face came to her mind. _'But maybe I do love him. Every time I'm near him, my heart starts beating faster and a smile just rushes to my face.' _She ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, what am I supposed to do!"

A/N: Review guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Anger

Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

When Kagome went through the well, Inuyasha was standing there, waiting for her impatiently. His ears twitched as soon as he saw her face. "Kagome, what is your big problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You tried to hide that stupid boy from me! That stupid Iku..show or something like that! If that guy gets in my way, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" She yelled. "What are you going to do Inuyasha? You're not going to kill him because he's human, and if you're sick enough to try, then you're going to be dealing with one heck of a you know what!"

Inuyasha grunted. _'Why does she keep defending him? What does she even see him in? He can't be better than me!'_ "Kagome, stop being such an idiot, and realize that we have a job to do. We've got to stop fooling around and find those jewel shards, and I'm not going to let your new" his face looked disgusted "man get in my way!" Inuyasha had never hated anyone this much in his whole entire life. He hadn't even laid eyes on Ikuto. All he knew was that he was in his way.

"Stop hounding me! You obviously like Kikyo more than me, so why don't you have her look for the jewel!"

"Stop being so stupid!"

"Well it's not fair, Inuyasha! You can expect to be with her, want me to be with you, and I have nothing? That's so selfish!"

"But you said you wanted to be with me!"

"Yeah, but its different now, Inuyasha. You don't even know Ikuto, and you're jealous, just like how you are with Kouga. It's not fair! Stop treating me like your property!"

"You're acting like you love this guy!"

"And maybe I do!" Kagome covered her mouth and began to blush rapidly. Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his heart sank.

"W-what? You love him?" He erased his pain with anger. "You're even more stupid than what I thought then. Why would you love someone so stupid and weak? If you care about him more than me than go! Go back home to your Ik-ig-loo or whatever! Forget about the jewel that you destroyed and leave!"

Kagome instantly became angry with Inuyasha. _'The nerve of him!__ After all of the things he's put me through, he expects me not to do anything but stay with him? That jerk!' _"I haven't forgotten about the jewel shards, Inuyasha, but stop hounding me! This guy saved my life and-"

"Stop playing, Kagome! It's not even about that! It's not even about him saving your life anymore! You just want to see him." Inuyasha turned his head. "It's disgusting seeing you make a fool out of yourself."

"If anyone's a fool, Inuyasha, it's you! What's disgusting is..." she held her tears back "is how you drool over Kikyou and how you worship the very ground that she walks on. All you have to do is hear her name, and you go running, even though she clearly doesn't want you!"

Inuyasha felt so hurt that he could feel his heart stop for a moment. It was as if Kikyou herself had plunged another arrow to his chest.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was saying, but she couldn't stop. She loved Inuyasha, but with her anger and jealousy for Kikyou awakening, mixed with her feelings for Ikuto, and how angry she was when Inuyasha started talking about him, she couldn't stop. "Come on Inuyasha and open your eyes! She gave Naraku the large fragment of the shikon jewel, she tried to pull you into Hell, and she's even promised to kill you, and has tried many times!"

The fact that Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome immediately dissipated, and his anger flared up in his face. "Don't you dare say such things!" He felt his blood rushing through his body. He couldn't stand anyone talking about Kikyou negatively, not even if it was Kikyou's reincarnation talking. "You have no right to talk about Kikyou! No one knows her like I do! No one!"

Kagome was shocked when she realized how much she had hurt Inuyasha. She could see it in his eyes. He loved Kikyou more than anything and desperately wanted to be with her. _'What am I doing?'_ she thought. _'I'm creating such a horrible picture for Inuyasha.' _Kagome's anger went away and guilt remained. "Inu...Inuyasha" she lowered her head in shame of everything that she had said. She told no lies, but that was the worst part of it all. Kikyou had done horrible things ever since she was brought back to life, but Inuyasha was still madly in love with Kikyou. He couldn't stop. And even though she had done those horrible things, Kagome could tell that Kikyou still cared for Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha couldn't accept her apology, at least not right at that moment. She had struck a nerve and it affected his soul. Inuyasha said nothing more and walked away from Kagome. He didn't even let her apology faze him. He could only think about when he first laid eyes on Kikyou, and their first kiss, and then when Naraku made them betray each other.

Kagome dropped to her knees and began to cry as he left her sight. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were watching everything from a distance. Shippo had never been so upset with Inuyasha in his whole entire life. "That bone head, Inuyasha! He made Kagome upset!" Shippo started hitting his head in frustration. "What's wrong with him? I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!" Shippo tried to run off to Inuyasha, but Miroku grabbed Shippo by his tail.

"Leave Inuyasha alone. Just give him time to himself. He will turn around in a matter of minutes; an hour or two at the most."

"But why?" Shippo said. "Kagome didn't lie!"

"And that's what's wrong," Sango said. "It hurts" she said very sadly "it's hurts so very bad when you look someone you love in the eye and they reject you, as if they had never known you, and like all that matters is how they are at that moment, instead of all the fun you had, and the laughter you shared, or even the sacrifices you had to make for them, or the sacrifices you were willing to make." She sighed. "Inuyasha still loves Kikyou, and no matter how much he sees Kagome, it's not going to change." _'Just like how I can't ever give up on Kohaku, even if he's slaughtered hundreds of people, or even if he doesn't remember me.'_

"Just give Inuyasha some space, Shippo." Miroku nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what he needs."

"But Kagome's better!" Shippo whined.

"Do you think she'll leave?" Sango asked.

"I'm not certain" Miroku answered. "This is a very difficult decision for Kagome and a very difficult situation for Inuyasha. Inuyasha obviously has feelings for Kagome, and Kagome feels the same, but they both care about someone else as well."

"Someone else? What do you mean someone else?" Shippo felt like he was going to explode with all of the drama.

"The reincarnation" Sango said. "If she leaves our world, she can go back to whatever she was doing before. She could go back to school work and wouldn't have to miss as much school, she wouldn't be in danger, and she'd have her own Inuyasha, without him loving someone else."

Miroku stroked his chin. "It is a tempting offer."

"We've got to stop her!" Shippo was about to run to Kagome, but Miroku grabbed his tail once again.

"We must not interfere. In the end, Kagome's happiness is what should matter the most." He sighed. "Life is so short, sweet, and precious. Kagome shouldn't have to waste it with this absurd love triangle that she, Inuyasha, and Kikyou have created." He starred at his hand with the prayer beads over it. "Think about it Shippo. Inuyasha was torn away from his past love, Sango's brother has been torn away from her, and my life has been shortened by this accursed wind tunnel in my hand. Kagome has been supportive in our journey for the jewel shards and our quest to stop Naraku. If she is able to find happiness away in her own time, then I would prefer that she stayed."

"Miroku..." Sango didn't finish saying what she wanted to. _'Her happiness?__ That's what he said to me when a Lord asked me to wed him. He wants us all to be happy, even if he is unhappy. Does he think this is all a futile mission? Does he really think that he will never beat Naraku?' _She frowned. _'Is that why he asks so many women to have his children? He wants to make sure the next generation will be able to stop Naraku, just in case he can't. _"Cheer up, Shippo." Sango was able to find a smile. "Everything will turn out for the best, no matter the outcome."

"I hope so." Shippo was still afraid that Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't' make up, but he didn't say another word.

"Lets leave Kagome alone to her thoughts" Miroku stated as he stood to his feet and began walking away with Shippo, Kirara, and Sango.

**Present Time**

Ikuto walked into his bedroom to see his new niece jumping up and down on his bed. "What are you doing?" He asked annoyed. He didn't mind her that much, but she was beginning to wear on his nerves the first couple of days since Suno was on his honeymoon and Ikuto became the new babysitter.

"I'm jumping up and down on your bed, silly." Rina was so sweet and innocent that she couldn't really understand that Ikuto was annoyed with her.

"Stop."

She pouted like all small children do and landed on her bottom. The pouting quickly stopped and she put on an adult-like expression as she patted a spot on Ikuto's bed, signaling for him to take a seat. "Come sit down." She looked so wise, as if she knew what was going on everywhere.

Ikuto hesitated, but sat down next to her. "What is it?" Ikuto was in a good mood. He didn't think Inuyasha was any kind of a threat from what he saw.

"So tell me about Kagome! I like weddings and I wanna go to another one really, really soon!"

Ikuto didn't blush, but rather kept his cool. "What makes you think Kagome and I are together anyway?"

"Because you keep going to her." She smiled brightly. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Falling in love with people is just apart of life."

"And what do you know about love, kid?"

"I fell in love with my daddy, so I'm real experienced."

He chuckled. "It's not quite the same."

"It certainly isn't" said Suno as he approached the doorway.

"Daddy!" Rina cried as she ran to her new father and was met with a pat on the head and a gentle smile by him. "Ikuto's in love! Ikuto's in love! Isn't it exciting?"

Suno seemed startled for a moment, and then looked at him questionably. "It seemed a little obvious."

"That's because he's hopeless" Rina announced.

"I got you that new doll you wanted."

"The new Kimberly doll?" When he nodded, she began jumping up and down in excitement. "Thank you papa! Thank you!" She ran out of the room in search for her new toy.

"Ikuto" Suno said coldly "we need to talk about your priorities."

He grunted. "What priorities?"

"Listen Ikuto, I've been checking out some colleges and-"

"What makes you think that I want to be in business like you?"

Suno squinted his eyes in anger. He never really raised his voice, but you could tell he was upset by his facial expressions. "This company is what father left behind. This is his legacy."

"And you can do that all on your own!"

"You're probably right. I've managed to take over this company ever since father passed away. It wasn't easy, but I managed. Now I've brought this company up to a whole new level of playing field. I don't need you at all, but you're not going to waste you life living on father's well earned money; not while you have his blood flowing through your veins!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you're ashamed that you're related to me oh 'Suno the great and mighty' but here I am." He smirked. "You're just pissed that dad left me most of the family fortune and only left you enough to manage the bills and the company." Ikuto looked at his brother disgusted. "You probably just want me to be in the family business to get your hands on my inheritance."

"That's not true, even though you don't deserve what you got!" He still didn't raise his voice, but the fierceness and rage could be heard. "You shouldn't shame our father by living a life of nothing."

"Just shut up, already!"

Suno tossed some brochures of colleges at Ikuto's feet and said "I'd disown you if I could. You're acting like a worthless fool. You're dishonoring our father's memory by your childish antics. If you decide to be a nobody, then you're not going to do it in my face." Suno walked away from Ikuto's room and went to join his new daughter.

Ikuto cursed his brother under his breath. _'Prejudice, no good, loser!__ I wish I had nothing to do with him.'_

**Feudal Era**

It had been an hour since her fight with Inuyasha, and Kagome couldn't get up. She was so disappointed with herself. She told herself that it was something that Inuyasha needed to hear, but then decided that she shouldn't have said such a thing. Inuyasha deeply loved Kikyou, and she could do nothing to stop that. _'Inuyasha' _she curled into a ball _'I want to be with you. I believe I do. I want to be by your side, just like I said before. It's not right for me to hate Kikyou. No matter what I say, she still has feelings for Inuyasha. I can't stop them for loving each other._' A tear rolled down her cheek. _'But I just wish he'd love me.'_ "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so very sorry."

She finally stood up to her feet and wiped her tears away. She hadn't been crying the whole time, but when she would stop, she would begin to cry again. _'I'm being silly.' _"She looked at the well and wondered if she should just go back down and go back home. _'I should tell Inuyasha before I go back to my time.'_ She began to remember how mad he was at her and how he snapped at her for the things she said about him and Kikyou. _'No, I should leave him alone. I've hurt him and he probably doesn't want me around anymore.' _She thought about the jewel and how she broke it. She owed it to everyone to put it back together, but it was so hard to stay with Inuyasha and watch him want Kikyou, especially since she loved him. _'I'm going home. I need to go there. Inuyasha was just so hurt by what I said, I don't know if he'll ever forgive me.' _

Kagome jumped back down the well and back to her own time.

Inuyasha was watching her from afar. He was still pissed at her and wanted to just yell at her, but he couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't help but forgive her. _'You idiot.__ I didn't want you to go back.' _Inuyasha ran to the well and wondered if he should go back to get her. _'She probably hates me now. Why would she say something like that if she didn't hate me?' _Inuyasha decided not to go back and just waited by the well, wondering if she would come back to him. For the first time since his encounter with Kikyou, he wasn't actually thinking about Kikyou. All he had was Kagome in his mind. And no matter how angry he was with her, and no matter how much he loved Kikyou, he couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. _'Kagome, come back.'_

A/N: So sad. So what's going to happen between those two? I know, but you guys don't. Just review and I'll post the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss

Sorry for the wait, but the site wouldn't let me into document manager and when they finished doing whatever, what I saved was **_GONE!_**

Chapter 8

Ikuto was lying in his bed, trying to brush off his anger from his conversation with his brother. Their relationship with each other was never perfect, but took a turn for the worst as soon as their father passed away, along with Ikuto's mother. Suno was the only person who could watch over Ikuto, and Ikuto was never happy with that. _'He ruined my life.'_ Ikuto thought. _'He made me so miserable. Maybe I would have been better off if he didn't win custody over me._'

Suno was only eighteen when he fought for the right to keep his brother, but Ikuto was too depressed at the time to care. He didn't really oppose to it, not until further down the road while he was being raised by his brother. Suno appeared uncaring, and ruthless. Ikuto couldn't show a moment of weakness, or he would be met with a comment such as "Stop being so weak!" His childhood was stripped away once the fire that took his parents occurred, and he knew it would never be found once Suno took control.

_'Jerk.'_ Ikuto looked down on the floor at the brochures. There must have been twenty different ones there._ 'He really was thinking about my priorities. I thought this guy had a life.' _Ikuto picked them off of the floor and tossed one after another aside. "No, no, what in Hell was he thinking?" These comments continued until he got to the eleventh one and said "This...this seems interesting." He tossed the others aside and decided to read about this college. _'I guess that stick up his butt wasn't shoved too far up there.'_

Within twenty minutes, Ikuto got over his anger and went into his brother's office, without knocking. Suno looked up at his rude brother and grunted. "What do you want? I'm very busy." There were papers laid out on his desk everywhere and a laptop in front of him. He did appear to be very busy, and even though Suno didn't let it show, he was aggravated and Ikuto could tell.

Suno didn't say anything and threw the brochure on Suno's desk. Suno took a quick glance and looked up at his younger brother. "I thought you'd pick this one. Would you like to give them a call for information?"

"What for? I wouldn't go there now. I can't go to college."

"True, but a summer program would help make up your mind."

"Why make a decision now?" Ikuto snapped.

"Why wait until it's too late?"

Ikuto calmed down and turned his head away, too embarrassed to say the real reason. Suno already knew, though. "Is this girl really that much of a priority to you right now, little brother?"

Ikuto would usually get angry at the reminder that Suno was his brother, but he calmly said "Hey, if I've got to have some, I..." He blushed and snapped at his brother. "Why does it matter to you? Stay out of my business!" Ikuto turned around and walked out of Suno's office.

_'So that girl is all you care about right now?'_

* * *

Kagome was home in her room, trying to forget about the argument that she and Inuyasha had just had. She didn't mean for it to go so far, and regretted saying so much, even though if they were her true feelings.

_'This is all Kikyo's fault! I wish she was gone!'_

Kagome once again began to feel guilty for her comments. _'No! What am I saying? It's not her fault. It just turned out this way.'_

Kagome reached under her pillow and grabbed some pictures that she and Inuyasha had taken one day. She chuckled, remembering how he had thought the machine was a demon trying to attack her, so she yelled her command, which stopped him from destroying it. _'He deserved it that time.' _

They were arguing in the first couple of shots, which made her frown, but when she once again reached under her pillow, she found a picture of her, Inuyasha, and Souta. It was fall and the three of them were eating snow cones. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable because he wasn't expecting it to be so cold; Souta had his face stuffed, while she was just looking at the camera smiling.

_'Inuyasha is Souta's hero. I can't blame him. He stands up for what's right, battles monsters, saves people...even buries the dead in respect.' _She sighed._ 'Inuyasha, would you come back to me? Will I have to come back to you?'_ A tear fell on the fall picture. _'Will I see you again?'_

"Kagome?" asked her mother as she walked into her room. "Is everything alright? I didn't expect you home so soon."

Kagome nodded. "Sure mom. Me and Inuyasha just..." Kagome didn't want to go on. She didn't want to be reminded.

Her mother was usually naive about the dangers of Kagome's activities, but she knew when her daughter was upset and sat on the bed beside her. "You know Kagome, there's no such thing as a couple that doesn't have some disputes."

Kagome looked at her mother surprised.

"There were times when I and your father had some problems. The important thing is that you make up." She smiled. "The ability to forgive is what makes us human."

Kagome didn't seem convinced. "What if he's half human?"

"He's not an animal, Kagome, even if he has doggy ears. He's your friend, and you're his. That's what you have to remember in the end. Okay?"

_'But...I don't want to be friends. I want to be by his side. I want to be his and his alone. I...I want him to be mine.'_ "Okay mom."

"You just do what you have to." She got off the bed and left the room, so she could finish preparing dinner.

_'Inuyasha, I just want things to be okay between us. You're not an animal, Inuyasha, even if you're half dog demon.'_

Kagome ran to the front door and slipped into some house shoes and ran outside towards the well. "I've got to just tell him how I..." Kagome didn't even reach the well, because Inuyasha standing by the sacred tree caught her attention. _'Am I dreaming? Is he actually here? Did he actually come to get me?'_

Inuyasha was touching the spot where Kikyo had sealed him to the sacred tree. He had so much regret in his eyes._ 'The past is so painful. Kikyo died in grief and bitterness. She thought that I had betrayed her, just like I thought she betrayed me.' _

Inuyasha caught a whiff of Kagome's scent and turned around. "Kagome..."

Kagome seemed so shocked to the point where she could not speak. _'Inuyasha!__ He is here. This isn't a dream.'_

_'Kagome.__ She was coming back to me.' _"Kagome, I..." he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He didn't know if he could. After his mother passed away, it had taken such a long time to trust anyone ever again and more importantly, to love. Kikyo was the one to awaken his troubled heart, and when he was put to sleep by Kikyo's arrow of betrayal, his heart slumbered once again. _'Kagome, I....'_ He couldn't even think it anymore. It was hard for him to say anything.

_'Kagome, when you came into my life, it was surprising. I thought you were my precious Kikyo, so I decided to hate you, but you weren't her, but I tried to hate you still. I couldn't though because I didn't hate Kikyo, even though she betrayed me, at least, that's what I thought.'_

Kagome gulped and began to walk towards Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha, when I first met you, you were so cold to me. All you could see was Kikyo. I thought it was hate, but you loved her. I felt sorry for you and her at first, but as I got to know you better, I...I began to hate Kikyo, because I thought she'd....I thought she'd take you away from me. Oh, Inuyasha. She already has you, and she's not even trying!'_

Inuyasha thought about saying nothing as soon as she stepped over the small fence surrounding the tree. _'Maybe I shouldn't tell her. If I didn't though, would she never return to me? Kagome, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I couldn't help it when I went to find Kikyo. I love her, and I can't apologize for that.' _

_'Inuyasha, I love you, but I meant what I said. I think...I think I love Ikuto. I'm not sure. Don't push me away! I just...why can't I just tell him everything?' _she thought._ 'Why can't I tell you, Inuyasha?'_

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for the things that I said."

"I'm...I'm sorry too." There was a long silence between the two of them. She didn't know what to say, and he was having a hard time saying what he desperately wanted to say.

"Inuyasha, I...why did you come back?"

"Why did you leave?"

Kagome felt silly. She knew why she left, but she felt like an idiot. "I...well...you love Kikyo, Inuyasha, and nothing I ever do will ever change that." She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. "I figured that you'd be better without me."

"No Kagome!" He yelled. "Stop being so foolish!" He wrapped his arms around her, which shocked her to the greatest extent. "Haven't you realized that I need you with me, Kagome? I've told you this before. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" When she said nothing, he went on. "Stop doubting yourself Kagome. I...I can't do this on my own. I need you by my side."

He let her go and smiled. "Kagome...when you said that you loved Ikuto...I just couldn't take it. It angered me so much."

"You're always jealous, Inuyasha." She finally said.

"You've never been in love Kagome." He was so disturbed by his own words. It was as if he was still trying to realize it himself.

"Y-yes I have, Inuyasha." She blushed. "I love you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but then regained their normal size. "You...love me?"

She nodded. "For a very long time now." Kagome decided to find courage within her to ask. "And how do you feel about me?"

A sweat drop appeared on his head. _'Should I? Can I?'_ He swallowed his own pride and nearly yelled. "Kagome, I can't stop thinking about you! Ever since you left, you've been the only thing on my mind!" He grabbed her hands. "Kagome, you told me that you wanted to be with me, but now I'm telling you that I want to be with you."

Kagome nearly gasped. _'Is this really happening?'_ "What about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He still loved Kikyo, and he couldn't change that, nor was he willing to make that change. "Kagome, right now, you're my only concern. I...I don't want to lose you!"

The two of them got instinctively closer. There was no tension present. There was only desire between the two of them. When Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she could tell that Inuyasha was not lying, and for the first time, he cared for her because she was Kagome, not Kikyo. "Inuyasha" she said quietly.

Inuyasha replied with a whisper as he began to get closer to her lips. "All I want is you."

Their lips made contact, and Kagome was crying happily on the inside. She had never been so happy. Inuyasha felt like this was right, like it was meant to be.

But was it because Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, or because he and Kagome were meant for each other?

"No..." Ikuto said silently as he watched the two of them kissing each other from a distance_. 'No, Kagome....I thought....'_ Ikuto couldn't move for a while, nor could he speak. He could only look in horror as the girl he was beginning to love was being kissed by someone he didn't even consider competition.

His legs and mouth remembered their functions, once again, but the mouth's recovered memory was in vain. His legs are what were being used as he ran off of the property and into his car. It wasn't a long run for him, but he was out of breath. He was so mentally and emotionally drained that he couldn't think. He was hurt, betrayed, and most importantly, enraged. He began beating on his dashboard, but calmed down. _'Kagome, why?'_

He started up his car and road away, before anyone could notice he was there.

To be continued....

A/N: Oops! I beat Kagome didn't mean for that to happen. Poor Ikuto. Did Inuyasha win, or did the battle only start? Review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting

Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha

The next day in the afternoon, Suno decided to tear himself away from work, which he never really did, and came home for lunch. He needed to get away for a while, and foolishly thought that his wife would be home, and didn't really think about the fact that she was a teacher and he wouldn't see her until around 4:00pm, if he was home. He usually didn't get home from work until later than that.

Suno went into the kitchen for food and was surprised to see his little brother eating a giant bowl of cereal in a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. "Why didn't you go to school?"

Ikuto growled. "I didn't feel like it."

"You've been kicked out enough. You should go whether you feel like it or not."

"I didn't feel like it!" He couldn't help snapping at his brother. He was still upset at Kagome for what happened the night before.

Suno was hungry, but decided not to eat. "Come, let's fence before I go back to work."

"For what?" Ikuto sounded so irritated, that Suno actually thought Ikuto was going to eventually throw a punch at him. "Just leave me alone. Why aren't you at work? You're always too busy to care about anyone or anything other than yourself."

Suno narrowed his eyes at Ikuto. "Come on, Ikuto. Let's go."

Ikuto didn't argue with his brother. He thought it might be good taking all of his anger out on his brother during a fencing match. "Let's go!" He said.

In five minutes, they were dressed and fighting each other. Suno knew his brother well enough to know that whatever problems Ikuto had could be worked through aggression. Ikuto however, did not know his brother well enough to realize that Suno was trying to help him.

_'Stupid jerk!__ Why couldn't he just leave me alone and let me do whatever?' _"Ahhh!" Ikuto thrust his sword at his brother and Suno moved his head in time to dodge the attack which would have broken through his mask. Ikuto didn't get out the way fast enough to dodge Suno's punch, though. "What was that for?" He took of his mask and stood to his feet. "That's not good sportsmanship!"

"You're not thinking straight. Are you trying to kill me?"

Ikuto got back into fighting stance. "I knew you'd move!"

"You probably did, but what if I wasn't focused?"

"You always are! Let's continue!"

Suno put on his 'I'm ready to kill you' expression and continued fighting his brother, but Ikuto didn't last a minute. Suno managed to knock Ikuto's sword out of out of his hand less the thirty seconds, and Suno had won. "Is this about the girl?"

"What?" He knew what Suno was talking about, but tried to play dumb anyway.

"You snuck out to see her last night. I'm not stupid." Suno took his mask off. "You're being more reckless than usual. Stop screwing around. Whatever happened between the two of you, it's not worth one of us being hurt."

_'That's not how I feel' __thought Ikuto_.

"If you're going to be this reckless, then you don't deserve anyone or anything, Ikuto." He walked over to the sword rack and returned his sword to its proper spot. "You know, relationships are just like the business world, Ikuto." He approached his brother, giving him advice as if he was his father instead of his brother. "Sometimes you've got to be cut throat. It's a competitive business, but in the end, you get what you deserve. It's survival of the fittest. Haven't you heard of Social Darwinism?"

Ikuto was intrigued. His brother had never really talked to him in this sort of matter. Perhaps it was because he was an actual father now. "So, are you saying...I deserve to be alone?"

"No, not at all. If you're willing to fight hard enough, you'll get what you want." Suno wasn't surprised to see his brother's clueless expression. "What, did you think I was incapable of giving you love advice?"

"Well...it's just that you can be a real...demon sometimes."

"Well, it runs in the family, because I could say the same about you. You're not exactly innocent."

"I don't compare to you, Suno."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, but it wasn't a bad silence. They weren't thinking about strangling each other, or wishing the other didn't exist, but Suno was thinking about the well being of his brother, and Ikuto was too freaked out about it to speak. _'Maybe him getting married and becoming a father was the best thing that ever could have happened to him.'_

Suno broke the silence by clearing his throat and said "Well, I'm famished. I'm going to eat something." Suno placed an expression on his face that almost looked like a smile towards his brother, and left out of the room and made his way toward the kitchen.

_'Strange.'_ Ikuto thought. 'Could _he actually be any different now then how he was when it was just him and me? Could they have changed his life that much?'_ It was a hard thing for Ikuto to swallow. His brother was actually beginning to be...nice! _'Who would have thought that women could have that much power?'   
_  
He sighed, remembering when he first saw Kagome and thought about their time together, and grunted in emotional pain when he remembered what she had done the other night. _'Kagome!__ I can't let this happen! My brother was right, and I'm not going to just let you walk out of my life before I let you in.' _

---------------------------------------------------------

"She takes too long" said Inuyasha, waiting for Kagome to come home from school. After their kiss last night, Kagome didn't want to really go back into Inuyasha's time. She was so happy, she felt ready for anything, so she decided to go to school for a test. Inuyasha didn't want to upset her after their make up, so he agreed to letting her stay until the next day, but as soon as she came home, they were going back and gone for a long time!

"I'm home!" yelled Kagome as she came inside the living room where Inuyasha had her cat hanging upside down.

"What took you so long?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, the test was really hard and I think I bombed it, even though I spent so much time studying." Even though her grades were beginning to look horrible, she managed to smile. "But that's alright. I'm ready to go back with you, Inuyasha!"

"Good, and we're going to be gone for a long time now. You keep coming back home and we've wasted a lot of time." He cracked his knuckles. "I want to find Naraku and finish him off once and for all!"

"I'm with you Inuyasha. We can do it, and I'll stay by your side until he's gone."

Kagome said her goodbyes to her mother and grandfather, but Souta wasn't home yet, but she decided to go with Inuyasha. The two of them were standing right outside the small shrine where the well was located inside.

_'Kagome?'_ Ikuto had been searching around the property for her and finally saw her, but grunted once he saw who she was with. _'Nunuyasha!'_He looked closer and realized that the two of them were smiling at each other as they went inside. _'What are they doing alone in there? They're not...' _ His eyes bucked _'Not again! I'm not losing her before the battle starts!' _Ikuto ran as fast as he could in hopes of stopping the kiss that he thought was about to occur. 

"You've got the shards, don't you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't leave them behind in this time."

"Good. Let's go." Inuyasha jumped inside the well and traveled back into his own time. He then quickly made his way up to the grass and waited for Kagome to come through so he could help her up.

_'They must be sneaking make out sessions or something like that!'_ Ikuto was about to go insane. "Kagome!" He yelled as he entered the small shrine, but at that second, Kagome jumped down into the well. Without thinking, Ikuto jumped down after her. Once he landed, he began to think he was such an idiot. _'Why am I chasing her? Is she even worth all of this? Is this...where's Nunuyasha?' _He noticed that his rival wasn't in sight, but that wasn't all he noticed. There was a blue light that surrounded him and Kagome and the air the was around his body was turned into a liquid-like substance that felt more mystical than wet. _'What's wrong? What's going on?'_

Kagome realized that she didn't make the jump alone. _'What the heck?'_ She turned around slowly, being slightly scared since she was first pulled into the feudal ear by a demon that was after the jewel. _'Don't be evil, don't be evil! Don't be...'_ "Ikuto!"

He began to blush, feeling like and idiot. Inuyasha wasn't even around. "I uh...can explain. You see, I just wanted...well I wanted to see you because..."

"But how is this possible?"

He stopped talking and cocked an eyebrow at her, thinking that he wasn't really the crazy one. "Kagome, what do you mean?" Ikuto noticed the sunshine beaming down on him and grew curious. "That's not right." He looked up to see the sky and felt the suns power even more. "This is strange. Wasn't it dark in here two seconds ago?"

_'He must be Inuyasha's reincarnation. There's no mistaking it now!' _"Ikuto, this is going to sound strange, but we're in a different place now." She scratched her head, trying to figure out how she should explain everything to him. "Well..." She looked up, waiting for Inuyasha to show his face_. 'I didn't need these two meeting. Inuyasha and I just had a great time and we communicated to each other and...I believed for a second that he and I didn't have to think about him and Kikyo. Now everything between us is going to go up in smoke!' _

"You've got to go!" she whispered. "I'll talk to you later!"

"What for? I wanted to talk to you, Kagome. I..." he couldn't bear to look at her. "I need to tell you something important. I wanted to tell you how I-"

"That's nice, but you need to go!"

"But Kago-"

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha from above.

Ikuto grunted. "That's him, isn't it? That's Nunuyasha!"

She covered his mouth and whispered "His name is Inuyasha and get it right. I don't want him to meet you, so stay here and I'll come back." Kagome struggled to climb up the well, since she was so nervous. She was used to getting to the top, but it was different now. She was shaking and felt weak. _'Oh no!__ Oh no! What am I going to do? Inuyasha's not going to trust me anymore. The kiss was just so wonderful and....what should I do?'_

When she reached the top, Inuyasha was growling and like mad dog. _'She...he...he's here?' _ He became confused once he thought about it. _'That's insane. How could he do that?'_ He growled at Kagome again, and could see the sweat rolling down her forehead, but he also noticed that something was on the tip of her tongue. It was a word, and he didn't want her to utter it. With the thought of himself lying face first in the dirt, he calmed down. _ 'He's not special. He must have traveled with Kagome by using the jewel shards she had with her.' __He couldn't help but grunt. 'Was he spying on us?' _

Kagome didn't really see any betrayal in his eyes like she thought she would see, but she still feared what she saw. It wasn't complete anger, which surprisingly frightened her more than his normal jealous rampage. Ikuto was in his territory now, and he planned on making his competition unable to compete. With a fierce gaze in his eyes, and rasp in his voice, he asked "Where is he?"

"Um, well he's..."

Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer. He knew where he was; this Ikusho or whatever Inuyasha thought was his name. He pushed Kagome away from the well and decided that he would handle him, and nothing, not even the spell that Kagome had over him would keep him from victory. He hovered over the well, and waited for his prey.

"How'd you know?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was an idiot and pointed to his ears. "I can hear pretty darn well, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, don't!" yelled Kagome.

It was too late to stop Inuyasha from meeting Ikuto. She could already hear Ikuto climbing up the well. _'Ah! No, no, no, no!'_

When Ikuto's head was shown, Inuyasha looked at him as if he was the demon, but Ikuto's feelings were only mutual to an extent, because when Ikuto got a good look at Inuyasha, his jealousy, anger, broken heart, and even his goal of winning Kagome from Inuyasha was terminated once he saw Inuyasha's claws, fangs, and ears. "What the Hell?" 

His sudden shock, made him lose his grip on the well, and he began to fall, but Inuyasha quickly grabbed his arm and Ikuto began to panic. "W-w-what are you?"

"I could ask the same about you. I thought you were human." Inuyasha pulled him out of the well and threw him on the grass.

Ikuto noticed that he was more curious than hostile, so he calmed down. _'What on Earth? He's not...human.'_ "K-Kagome...what's going on? Isn't this Inukasha?"

"It's Inuyasha!" Inuyasha barked at him angrily. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Kagome walked to Ikuto and helped him up. She didn't know what to say. There was no way to explain what was going on, besides the truth. "Uh..." She smiled sweetly. "You see, Inuyasha isn't really human...well he's human, but he's not completely human. He's half human, and half demon." When Ikuto didn't answer, she bit her lip. _'Oh great.__ He doesn't believe me; at least that's what it looks like.'_ "I thought you knew this, Ikuto. You said you were okay with this!" She crossed her arms, and tried to make him look like the bad guy to take pressure off of him.

"I didn't say it like that. I said I wasn't okay with the concept of it, but wouldn't hate him, and I didn't even know he was a demon! I thought he was gay!"

Kagome gasped. "Why would you think that?"

"He seemed different enough from me with the hair and all!"

Inuyasha became offended and his temper began to rise, especially since Inuyasha didn't understand the new meaning of the word.

Ikuto grunted "I wasn't okay with that either, but I didn't see the point in hating the guy."

Inuyasha made a fist. "What's wrong with being gay? I can be a very gay guy sometimes!"

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You're not gay, at least not what it means in my time!"

A sweat drop appeared on his head. "Uh...what does it mean?"

She played with her fingers, already knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer. "Um...it's when a guy...is with a guy and a girl is with a girl."

Inuyasha didn't catch on at first, but then his mouth dropped. _'He thought I was...' _ He grunted in rage and walked over to Ikuto. "You little..."

"Sit!" Kagome yelled.

Ikuto was already slightly freaking out, but his mind was blown away once he saw that Inuyasha was bound to the dirt by one little word that Kagome uttered. _'Strange.' _"Kagome, I want to know where I am, and what's going on!" Ikuto snapped out of his little panic and realized that he didn't know where he was, and just like any man, he didn't like admitting he was lost.

"Well, this is going to sound a little crazy and you're probably not going to believe me, but we've traveled 500 years back in time through this well."

Ikuto was emotionless for a moment, but then smiled, as if he was about to laugh. "I must be dreaming." He looked around and saw the giant trees that surrounded them, as well as the beaming sun. There wasn't other signs of life around that weren't some kind of animal, which was strange, so he came to the conclusion that "I must be having a dream."

It wasn't a bad guess. Traveling 500 years back in time was just impossible! Or was it? There was no question about it, if it was a dream. His mind must have recreated Inuyasha into some demon that Kagome couldn't possibly be in love with. Or could she? _'It doesn't matter. This is my dream, and Nuyashia's going down.'_

"This isn't a dream, Ikuto. I'm sorry but it's not."

Inuyasha rose to his feet. "I'm going to get you for that!"

Ikuto scratched his head. "No I'm not, Nunu...whatever! I'm dreaming" he said with a smile "meaning that you can't hurt me."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Oh," a bloodthirsty grin came on his face as he began to approach Ikuto.

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome got in between the two of them and held her arms out in an attempt to stop Inuyasha. "Do it and you're going to be in _so_ much pain, Inuyasha. I am serious!" She was actually smiling at the thought. If Inuyasha was crazy enough to hurt Ikuto, he was going down, and she was completely serious about that.

Inuyasha at first didn't take her serious because she was smiling, but he saw the twinkle in her eyes, and for a moment, he thought she was going to go into battle with Naraku with absolute power and the confidence to beat him. _'If she's like that...'_ He shuttered at the thought. "He has to go back."

"Just...give me a sec. I want Sango and the other's to meet him. I know this world is too dangerous, but..."

"Why is it too dangerous?" Inuyasha asked, as if he really didn't know. "Isn't he a demon?"

"No!" Kagome shrieked. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Yeah," asked Ikuto. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, your skin color isn't exactly that of a human. I just assumed that-"

"You what?" Ikuto was like the growling dog now, and it didn't matter if he thought it was a dream. His anger certainly wasn't a figment of his imagination. "You little....you little..." He pushed Kagome to the side and was about to swing at Inuyasha. He created a fist and continued to growl as the blood started to rush to his head. "How could you?" It sounded more like a statement, rather than a question when he threw his punch at Inuyasha, but when Inuyasha moved out the way, Inuyasha was ready to fight, but was still curious to why his skin wasn't like human skin.

"Stop it you two!" Kagome ran in front of Ikuto and pushed him back from Inuyasha. "He doesn't understand!"

"He's nothing but one of those prejudice freaks that make my life Hell!"

"No he's not, Ikuto. He's just confused. We're 500 years in the past, still in Japan. He's never seen an African before. You'll have to excuse his ignorance."

Ikuto calmed down a little. "Well, if that's the case, then I better be dreaming, or his ignorance won't be forgiven!"

"What I said isn't worse about what you said about me!" Inuyasha was still ready to fight.

Kagome agreed with Inuyasha, but didn't say anything. _ 'Inuyasha's in between two different women. What Ikuto said was the craziest statement that I've ever heard in my whole entire life.'_

_'So this isn't a dream?'_ Ikuto's eyes widened, but regained their size once he saw Inuyasha. _ 'And he's competition.' _He gave Inuyasha a really good look and began to stroke his chin. _'Is he?'_ He became calm and began circling around Inuyasha, picking out ever single detail that he possibly could. Once he had made a full circle, he crossed his arms and smirked.

Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for Ikuto to say something. They were both interested to see how his full reaction of traveling back in time would be. He already went through anger and denial. What was next?

"This Nunuyasha, just looks like a skinny little nobody to me."

"What?" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and was ready to kill him. "You're going down!"

At this point of time, the Tetsusaiga had not transformed and just appeared to be a rusty sword that couldn't really inflict any damage on Ikuto, since he did fence everyday with his brother. "Am I supposed to be scared?" His arrogant smirk was tossed away when he saw Inuyasha's sword transform into a giant fang that was far more superior to any sword Ikuto possessed.

"B-b-but how?"

"Ask someone in Hell!" Inuyasha said while holding his sword tightly, ready to strike at Ikuto.

Kagome sighed. "Sit." Inuyasha fell back down in his usual position and his sword returned to its normal state. While Ikuto hovered over him with a curios expression, Kagome crossed her arm and said "Listen you two; I don't want you two to fight each other. Inuyasha,"

He raised his head up from the ground and moved out of his position and sat Indian style.

"I can stop you with one little word, so you shouldn't even try anything." She looked into Ikuto's eyes and smiled. "Listen Ikuto, there's a lot about me that you don't know about and I need you to cooperate with me. Can you please do that for me?"

Ikuto stopped paying attention to Inuyasha and smiled at Kagome. "Sure Kagome." His smile went away. "Just keep this Nunuyasha out of my face!"

Inuyasha sprung to his feet with a grunt, but since Kagome gave him a stern look, he just decided to yell at his new rival. "The name is Inuyasha, Iksho!"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, but he stayed as calm as he possibly could in order to please Kagome. "The name is Ikuto, Inuyasha."

They were both calm, but they were both angry inside, and Kagome could tell. She wasn't a person with feelings anymore. She was just a prize that they both wanted to desperately win. Inuyasha was currently in the lead, but Ikuto was catching up. Inuyasha had experienced a few fumbles, and Ikuto had never had any, but didn't have a lot of points or experience. Ikuto had a lot to do if he wanted to win Kagome. Inuyasha had the ball, but Ikuto was ready to tackle.

To Be Continued.....

A/N: They met! Hope you guys like this chapter! Review!


	10. Chapter 10: War

Chapter 10

I love you guys!

I don't own Inuyasha

_My name is Ikuto Kazasami. I've recently had the pleasure of meeting and saving a girl named Kagome. I didn't really think anything of her at first, but then I saw how much spunk she had and...something just sparked. It was like I knew her from a time long ago. When she mistook me for her friend, Nunu-no, I mean Inuyasha, I didn't think anything of it. Now I know that she has feelings for him, and no, he's not gay. He's my enemy, and I swear, I will win this war._

"So Kagome," said Ikuto "has anyone else traveled through the well?"

"Not besides us and Inuyasha." She smiled. "I think you're..." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence, seeing Inuyasha's unhappy expression as he looked at Ikuto.

Inuyasha noticed that Ikuto got closer to Kagome as he waited for her to answer. Inuyasha growled and even though he was one side of Kagome and Ikuto was on the other, Inuyasha decided to switch sides.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto barked.

Inuyasha shoved Ikuto off to the side and stood by Kagome, causing himself to be in the middle. "So Kagome, when is this bozo going home? Doesn't he have a life or something? Isn't he a spoiled rich kid or something?"

Ikuto grumbled and grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from Inuyasha, causing him to be in the middle of the three of them. "What do you think you're talking about, Inuyasha? You don't even know the first thing about me!"

"I know a lot about you, so shut your trap!" Inuyasha pushed Ikuto away from Kagome and knocked him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't you have a village to terrorize or something?" Ikuto got up quickly, wanting to prove that Inuyasha wasn't superior to him.

"I could say the same about you" Inuyasha muttered quietly.

"Stop that, Inuyasha!"

Ikuto heard him as well and was infuriated. Inuyasha had kept on walking, which infuriated Ikuto more. He felt his face turn hot and knew that he was red, but didn't care. "Ahhhh!" Ikuto ran at full speed with only his adrenaline and anger to full him and tackled Inuyasha as if Ikuto were a professional football player.

Inuyasha was caught off guard by Ikuto and was knocked down to the ground by him, and while he was still trying to realize that a weak, stupid, idiotic, human just attacked him, Ikuto went further and punched Inuyasha in the face. It hurt, but only because Inuyasha was caught off guard, but a human couldn't dare inflict pain that wound have effect more than a few seconds. Inuyasha caught the next punch to Ikuto's surprise and threw him off of him, while Kagome was yelling for them to stop. "You want to play?" Inuyasha wasn't going to kill him, or seriously hurt him, but he was going to get hurt! "Ahh!"

"Sit!" Ikuto wasn't done fighting, but Kagome ran to him and smacked him upside his head, feeling that the fight wasn't completely Inuyasha's fault. "Earth to Ikuto: Inuyasha is half demon; therefore he could take you down!"

Ikuto pouted and felt the back of his head, still feelings Kagome's blow. "Ouch."

"Serves you right! Now the two of you better stop fighting, or I swear I'll get you!"

"Well, he shouldn't have said that about me!" Ikuto was beyond angry and Kagome was surprised by his anger. It looked like he would hit her, but she knew that he would never hurt her. "I know he called you a demon, but remember that-"

"Don't even say what you were about to, because he only said it that time to piss me off!"

Inuyasha was once again back up on his feet and ready to go, but Kagome's fierce look slightly frightened him and he decided to back off. "Come on," Inuyasha said while trying to hide all of his pain and hatred towards Ikuto inside of him "Miroku and the others are waiting." He was hissing out his words, because if he opened his mouth anymore, he would have completely lost control and would have tried hurt Ikuto, only to have Kagome bind him with her command.

_I am Inuyasha, and things as of right now officially bite! Kagome and I were great and we finally made up. I thought I could finally have her, but no, this Ikuso...no, Ikuto had to come and mess everything up. He just thinks he's the best, but I've got news for him: he's nothing compared to me, and if he thinks he's going to take my Kagome, he's got another thing coming._

When they got into the village, Kagome noticed the strange looks that everyone was giving Ikuto. It was the same time when she first came. Some thought she was a demon, and some thought she was a super powered being, especially when she saved a little boy from drowning. Ikuto looked deathly uncomfortable, but who could blame him.

"None of this seems real" he said.

"Keh" Inuyasha replied "Why don't you go home? It'll make my life better."

"In that case, I'll stay."

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo as he spotted her. He was carrying a bucket of water, but dropped it and ran to Kagome, happy to see her.

"Shippo!" she yelled as he jumped into her arms.

Miroku and Sango soon followed after, and Miroku's face was still red from a fresh slap mark from Sango. There were still women leaving from the spot where Miroku was previously reading palms. Before they said their hellos, they were already dumbfounded as they looked at the new boy standing next to Kagome and Inuyasha, confused with a sheepish grin. When they saw his blue jeans, red shirt, and expensive looking gym shoes, they made the assumption that Kagome was not the only one who could travel back in the past.

"I...is this the boy?" Sango asked with widened eyes.

"He certainly does look like Inuyasha" Miroku replied intrigued. "This is interesting."

"Oh," Ikuto smirked brightly and sexily at Kagome "so you've been talking about me."

Kagome blushed, and when Inuyasha saw it, he blurted out "Not very much!"

"They look so much alike!" Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and gave Inuyasha and Ikuto good looks. "Wow, I can't believe that Inuyasha has a reincarnation!"

"What?!" Ikuto asked quietly and mystified. "What, who's his..." he trailed off, trying to find out what they were talking about, but when he saw the anger on Inuyasha's face, Kagome looking like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar, and the three new people he just met looking at him as if he was an idiot, he could only say one thing. "Oh, Hell no!" He backed away from them all and shook his head. "What? No! Not me and...I don't look a thing like him!" he yelled. He was certain at first that he didn't look like him, but then didn't seem so sure.

"You two do look a lot alike." Sango said. "Besides your hair and eyes."

"And your skin" Miroku added. Ikuto grumbled at the mention of his skin tone, but Miroku backed up his observation with a question. "Did you come from the continent?"

"The continent? Could you be a little more specific?" Ikuto took coming to the past surprisingly well, even though he was freaked out, but what they were trying to say was overwhelming, and he was beginning to lose his cool. He was panicking.

"No Miroku, he comes from where I come from, but his mother comes from somewhere far away." Kagome sighed. "It's rather complicated."

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were still so curious. Inuyasha was acting aggressively, but not as bad as they believed he would. He was obviously sat a couple of times and tamed by Kagome.

"Wait a second" Ikuto said "you people think I'm what?"

"Don't worry about it" Inuyasha said. "You're not, so just drop it."

"But you are!" Kagome said. "He has to be." She calmed down. "Ikuto, I believe that you are Inuyasha's reincarnation."

His eyes expanded as he shuddered aggressively. "No! I am nothing like this stupid...Inuyasha! I don't even believe in that kind of stuff! I'm not him!"

"I agree" Inuyasha said firmly.

"Come on!" Kagome said frustrated. "You two both are half something, you two have the same personal issues, and" she blushed "not to mention some other stuff."

"Not to mention that you two look almost identical" Sango said.

"We don't know anything for sure" Miroku said and then smiled "but whatever the truth may be, I am glad to meet you."

"Same here" Sango said.

"Yeah!" Shippo had a smile on his face. "You're probably a lot nicer than Inuyasha too. Ah!" Shippo held his head that was just struck by Inuyasha. "What did you do that for?"

"Why do you think?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away from Kagome and the others. He liked the thought of having a reincarnation less than Ikuto liked the thought of being his reincarnation. "He needs to go back. We've got serious work to do and we've got to find Naraku. Since he's so foolish, if he stays he'll just fall into one of Naraku's traps before he realizes it, even if we did warn him."

"Naraku?" Ikuto questioned. "Who's..." he shook his head, not even wanting to finish his question. "Kagome, can we talk in private somewhere?"

Inuyasha's ears shot straight up and his eyes opened wide as he heard Ikuto's request. His instincts told him not to trust Ikuto, and he turned around quickly and got right in Ikuto's face. "Whatever you've got to say, you can say it right in front of me!" They hated each other, and it could clearly be seen in their eyes. They were both red in the face with anger, Inuyasha's was redder than Ikuto's, but they were both just as angry as the other. Ikuto didn't have a lot of patience, just like Inuyasha, and wanted to just fight and get it over with, just like Inuyasha, but he knew he couldn't take him, just like Inuyasha knew he couldn't take Ikuto, because Kagome was right there.

It was like Miroku, Sango, and Shippo weren't even there. They could understand Ikuto not realizing their presence, but Inuyasha paid them no mind either. They wanted to say something to stop them from fighting, but they were still so curious of Ikuto and wanted to study his reactions.

"Guys, come on" Kagome said. "It's okay; I'll talk to Ikuto in private. It's fine, Inuyasha."

_'So' _Ikuto thought _'here I am, starring down a demon that could rip me apart in mere seconds. When I punched his face, I think I hurt my hand more than I hurt his face. It's not wise to take him on, but I've got to. I've got to do it for Kagome.' _He got even closer to Inuyasha, until he could feel his body heat. _'All I've got to do is think about this logically. Yes, that's all I've got to do. I should use my head.'_ He smirked. _'I can't believe that I'm going to do this. Ha! This is really something. I'm going to listen to my brother's advice.'_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Ikuto. _ 'What's this bozo smiling for? What's he thinking?'_

_'Okay, think about this like business. I've got to crush my opponent. He is my opponent, Kagome is my goal. Okay, first rule of business, if you don't meet the requirements of the buyer, aka, Kagome, then I deceive them.'_ "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha" Ikuto shook his head in a different direction each time he said his name "I'm not simple minded like you, so I'm going to be the mature one and drop my fists first." He backed away. "I thought my questions might offend you, so I wanted to ask Kagome in private, but if you don't mind..."

"I don't mind!" Inuyasha barked. _'What's he trying to do? He's acting completely different than before. He's not this calm. What's he trying to pull?'_

Kagome was impressed with Ikuto's decision and smiled. "I thought I'd have to sit Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt the weight of the beads around his neck and was slammed into the ground by her command. "Oops, sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to do that to you. It was a complete accident." She smiled, while Ikuto started laughing.

_'Man, my brother was right about this stuff. Suno surely is ruthless. If he used this method, what did he do to get his wife? Did he break someone's legs or something?' _"Poor, simple-minded, Inuyasha." _'Man, its working. What next? Think, what else did Suno say about business that could help you?' _Inuyasha got off the ground and was growling. Ikuto just chuckled more. _'One point for me, none for doggy breath.'_

"He can't be Inuyasha's reincarnation" Shippo said "he's much more level-headed than Inuyasha."

"Well" Miroku said "Kagome and Kikyo aren't exactly alike."

"True" Sango said. "This is strange indeed."

Kagome felt uncomfortable at the mention of Kikyo's name, and Ikuto noticed it. "Who's Kikyo?" Something about that name seemed to click and Ikuto felt strange when he heard it.

Kagome's cheerful expression left, even though she tried to keep it. Miroku answered. "Perhaps we should go somewhere private."

Ten minutes later, Kagome was setting a blanket down and taking a couple of things out of her bag. "I did make you guys some food" she gave Inuyasha a glare "but I didn't make anything special for Inuyasha, since he just likes his stupid pickled radish!"

"What's wrong with pickled radish?" Ikuto said sitting down on the blanket. "I love that stuff."

Kagome answered with a moan and just continued getting things prepared for a meal. The sun was still out, but it would set within an hour or so, so Kagome tried to hurry things along.

"What did I say?" Ikuto didn't realize why Kagome was angry at the fact that he liked pickled radish, but it most definitely had something to do with Inuyasha. _'Great, I didn't mean to upset her. It's all Inuyasha's fault! That's okay though. I'm still in the lead.' _

Miroku decided to answer Ikuto's questions. "Inuyasha can be very inconsiderate of Kagome's feelings and how long she takes preparing meals like this."

"Dig in!" Kagome said, setting the last tray of food out of her bag. Shippo and Inuyasha started eating like savages, while the humans among their group took their time.

"So," Sango said while taking a rice ball "why don't you tell us about yourself, Ikuto?"

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha tried to pay as less attention to Ikuto that he possibly could, but he would be glaring him down every other second, trying to make sure he wasn't trying to touch Kagome, talk to Kagome, breath on Kagome, and if he could help it, he would make sure he wouldn't think about Kagome.

"She wasn't talking to you!" Ikuto barked. "Anyway, as you know, I'm from Kagome's time, and I'm sixteen years old. Other than that, there's not much to know about me."

"Stop being so modest!" Kagome shouted, excited that Ikuto was in the past with her. She wanted her friends to know everything, and if he wouldn't tell all, she certainly would. "Come on, you're anything but average." Before Ikuto could respond, Kagome began talking with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, explaining everything she could remember. "I first met him when he saved my life, and then we've been friends since then. I've been to his house and it's huge! He's probably the richest person in all of Japan. He's half Japanese, half African, well not exactly, since his mother was African-American and-"

"Kagome" Ikuto said with a blush. "Spill anymore and the glass might as well just tip over."

"I'd rather just have the glass break" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sorry" she calmed down. "It's just that I've been under a lot of pressure trying to get my life together with this world, our time, school, and friends, and now that I've got someone who can travel back here like me, it's..." she shrugged her shoulders "it's just a big relief."

Inuyasha's ears were slumped down as he frowned. _'This is ridiculous! I can travel to her time. Why does she need someone else? I understand her.'_ "Anyway, he's got to go. Remember? We're on a mission and Naraku hasn't exactly been kind to the humans that we've known. _'That ought'a be enough to get this bozo back to his own time. He's going to leave Kagome, or I'll make him leave Kagome.'_

Sango sighed, thinking about her brother. "Inuyasha's right. It's too dangerous for him to stay with us."

"It's cool" Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "I should get home before it's too late anyway. I've got things to do anyway, and I don't need my half brother asking any questions."

"Half?" Inuyasha's ears rose with curiosity and disbelief. _'He's got a half brother like me?'_

"Yeah" Kagome said. "I know I've told you guys this before. Just another thing you guys have in common."

"Stop it" Inuyasha commanded forcefully but quietly. He didn't want Ikuto to be his reincarnation. It would make things too complicated for him and less complicated for Kagome. _'If Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation and if it's true what they're saying about Ikuto then...' _A flash came into his head, how he and Kikyo had just stepped off of a small boat after taking a trip out on the lake. Kikyo had tripped, and fallen right into Inuyasha's arms. _'Kikyo.__ I...I can't stop thinking about you, and we were going to live our lives together.'_ A sweat drop appeared on his head. _'Does this mean that... ?' _Another image appeared into Inuyasha's head, but this time, it was Kagome and Ikuto kissing each other and they were happy while being in each other's embrace, just like Inuyasha and Kikyo were, that day by the dock. _'No!'_ Inuyasha shook his head lightly, trying to get the image out of his head. _'I'm just looking too much into this. No way would they...' _ Kagome had just laughed at a joke Ikuto had made and saw them both smiling together. _'Would they? Kagome, I don't want to lose you!_'

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo as he reached to take a rice ball from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pounded Shippo on the head, but it had nothing to do with the rice ball. "Mind your own business, runt!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked fearful as he saw Kagome stand up and back away. Miroku, Sango, and the crying Shippo did the same. "What's going on?" asked Ikuto, who was still eating.

"Get up" Kagome said angrily. Ikuto didn't ask questions and stood by Kagome's side. "Sit!"

"Ah!"

"Sit!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

There was now a giant crader in the ground, and Ikuto looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Wow." He looked back at Kagome. "Bravo-hey!" He called out to her, since she was walking away angrily. "Where is she going?"

"She's obviously had enough of Inuyasha's aggressive behavior." Miroku stated.

_'Great' _Ikuto thought. _'Now here's my chance. You always take advantage of your opponents weakness. If they can't' perform, you do.'_ "Hey, Kagome!" He ran after her.

"You should have left me alone!" yelled Shippo to the half conscious, half unconscious Inuyasha.

"Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" asked Sango. "This doesn't look good for Inuyasha, Miroku."

"She should be happy, Sango. Let's stay out of this. Whatever she decides will be for the best."

"I hope you're right Miroku."

The sun was beginning to set and the forest that Kagome was running back into was already looking dark, but she didn't care. She just needed to get away and think for a little bit. Inuyasha was being ridiculous. Why was he being so horrible after he was just so perfect? "Oh, Inuyasha, I can't believe you." She didn't even realize where she was at first, but then realized that she was starring at the sacred tree.

_'The sacred tree?__ This is where Inuyasha and I met.'_ She sighed. _'What am I supposed to do? This is where it all ended for Kikyo and Inuyasha. This is where it started for him and me, but...was Kikyo and Inuyasha really supposed to end? Am I supposed to start back up with Inuyasha, or am I fooling myself?' _She studied the mark that Inuyasha had left behind when he was pinned. She touched it and remembered him, and how they had a rocky start, but she quickly fell in love with him. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around, hoping it was him, but it wasn't. It was Ikuto, standing there with a smile. "Oh, it's you."

His smile faded away as he took a step closer. "You don't sound too happy." He realized that it was the same tree that was at Kagome's house and touched the same spot, that Kagome was touching, and she felt her heart thump, and if her heart were a cannon, it would have blasted through her chest. They both removed their hands and Kagome had to catch her breath. Ikuto held his chest and backed away, feeling the most uncomfortable from the time he arrived. "My chest" he complained quietly.

Kagome caught her breath and looked at Ikuto with astonishment in her eyes. _'No way.__ Did he...'_ Kagome captured as much air as she could and calmed down. "Did you feel that too?" Kagome's heart became normal and thought it was nothing, but Ikuto was still holding his wounded chest.

"Yeah, I felt that." For the first time of the day, Ikuto had fear and bewilderment in his eyes. He didn't know what to make of any of the events that were occurring. "W-what's going on, Kagome? What just happened to me?" He looked back at the tree, as if he hated it. "What's happening to me?" He grunted like a wild animal as he barked "And what's so special about this tree?"

Kagome hesitated, already feeling the sting of the tragic story. She had told it so many times, and it only worsened each time she thought it over. Every time she thought about Miroku or Sango, it lightened up with each time, not that the pain was less, but the more she told it, the more it seemed just like a story, rather than the truth. But Kikyo's and Inuyasha's story was worse for her to think of. Maybe it was because she's Kikyo's reincarnation, or maybe it was because thinking about Kikyo caused her pain. "This tree...this is where Kikyo pinned Inuyasha and he was sealed for fifty years. I...I was the one to release him."

"But...who is Kikyo and why is she so important?" He saw how sad Kagome was whenever her name was mentioned. He only wanted to relieve her of her pain.

"She...Inuyasha and she were in love with each other."

The pain in Ikuto's chest was still there, but he began to push it in the back of his mind as he thought about this new pain that Inuyasha must have, and the pain that Kagome had within her heart. "If they loved each other, than why Kagome? Why would she hurt him like that? Why whould Kikyo do such a thing?"

Kagome felt her body tense up at the name and a rage came upon her, one that barely made its mark on her. "Naraku, a shape-shifting demon, put them against each other. Inuyasha thought Kikyo had betrayed him, and she thought the same about Inuyasha." She sighed, feeling the weight of the memory. "50 years later, I broke the spell on Inuyasha."

"I-I didn't know, Kagome." He looked back up at the tree, and his chest pains went away. "Poor guy. So, that's why you're here? You're trying to avenge this Kikyo?"

"Not exactly." She looked like a child who was caught by their mother doing something wrong. "You see, to make a long story short, there was this jewel that's really powerful and I was supposed to protect it, but I sort of broke it, and now I'm trying to put it back together again."

Ikuto was surprised how fast Kagome just ran through that story. "Wow. So, that's why?" He cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Is it?"

"Yeah" she said with assurance, but slowly began to lose her confidence. "Well, I don't know. Kikyo could find the jewel shards but-"

"You mean the dead Kikyo?"

"Well, she was brought back to life and-"

"She's alive!" 

Kagome felt her heart stop at his reaction. _'Why does he care so much? Don't tell me he's gong to love Kikyo too!_' "Yes a witch brought her back to life." Kagome couldn't help but snap at him. "Why do you care so much?"

Ikuto was amazed by how angry Kikyo could make Kagome. He used to think that Kagome couldn't really be angry, but he was obviously wrong. She was human after all. "You don't have to bite my head off Kagome. You just told me that she was dead. It's kind of weird that you just said she was alive. I'm just curious of this new world that I'm in. Nothing about this is normal." He shrugged his shoulders. "For all I know, I could wake up at any moment."

Kagome felt convicted_. 'Great! Why am I pushing him away? I don't want to! I really care about Ikuto…as a friend. It's wrong for me to be jealous of Kikyo, and to think wrongly of Ikuto. There's no point of being jealous of Kikyo.'_

When Kagome did not answer, Ikuto decided to avoid Kagome's feelings toward Kikyo and feed his curiosity with another person. "So, how does Inuyasha feel about all of this, I mean..." He shrugged his shoulders, hoping that what he was going to say would have the effect that he wanted. "Why is he still going after you, isn't she the girlfriend that he can't get over?"

Kagome grunted at Ikuto. She couldn't help it. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Uh!" _'Bad move Ikuto! Don't upset the client! What where you thinking?' _ He scratched his head. "I just mean, if he loves this Kikyo and you're her reincarnation, and" he growled lightly "if I'm really Inuyasha's reincarnation, doesn't that mean that you should be in your _own _time?"

Kagome was about to comment at his remark, but when she really thought about it, he realized that Ikuto might actually be on to something. _'If they're a couple, then shouldn't I be with my own Inuyasha in my own time?'_

Ikuto tried so very hard to hide his smirk. _'Great, she took it how I wanted her to. Inuyasha may lose after all.'_ "Kagome I..."

When he didn't finish his response, Kagome looked around and tried to see what Ikuto stopped for. "What is it?"

"Don't you hear that?" Ikuto grumbled. As he was trying to listen to everything surrounding them, he resembled Inuyasha so much. Inuyasha wasn't the type of person to just stop and look around him for the heck of it, but when there was a new danger approaching, he would become serious and his dog demon senses would kick in.

Kagome smiled, thinking about Inuyasha and how much she did care about him, even though he could be a real jerk sometimes. _ 'I guess he is Inuyasha, but...he's not completely Inuyasha. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling in the forest, very close. "I sense something. I think it's a-"

"What is that?" Ikuto yelled when he saw a giant demon emerge from the trees that resembled a centipede.

"The jewel shards!" it screamed loudly with its raspy voice. It was clearly a disgusting demon what was about to devour them, but Ikuto instinctively wrapped his arms around Kagome, in order to shield her from the demon's blow.

Even though it was a spilt second, Kagome began to blush as he held her in his arms, desperately trying to protect her. "Ikuto!" She could have sworn that Inuyasha was holding her in his arms. His warm embrace felt just like Inuyasha's. He held on so tightly and protectively, like he never wanted to let go.

"Kagome!" He yelled back.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!"

With a yellow flash of light, the threat was over, and the demon's remains began to fall around Ikuto and Kagome. Kagome looked up and realized she was safe, and Ikuto let her go. "What the heck?" Ikuto said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happily to see him.

Inuyasha ignored Ikuto completely and grabbed Kagome by her arms, forcefully at first, but then gently and compassionate. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She chuckled gently. "It's not like it was the first time my life was in danger."

"Stop running off so much Kagome, I'm not always going to be there if you keep running away!"

"Kago..." Ikuto's voice was so small and quiet, it barely was a whisper. It was almost just a thought. Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing his response, but ignored it, as if it didn't really happen. _'Darn it!'_ Ikuto was happy to see that Kagome was safe from the demon, and didn't think much about himself surviving. He was ashamed that Kagome's safety wasn't the only thing he was concerned about, or even the most important. He was getting through to her, eliminating his competition, and as he watched the two of them stare into each other's eyes, secretly telling each other that they wouldn't leave each other's side; that he would always protect her, and she would always be by his side, Ikuto realized something. _'No matter what I do, she's going to love him. He's stronger than me. He can protect her, and she needs to be protected.' _

Ikuto was waiting for Inuyasha to make a smart comment about him being weak and should just go home and stop wasting their time, but he didn't acknowledge his presence at all, which was even worse_. 'Can I even compete? Do you love him too much Kagome? Will you stay by his side forever?'_

"Are you guys alright?" asked Shippo as he ran with Sango and Miroku to Ikuto, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah, we're okay."

He lied.

To be continued.....

A/N: Does Ikuto have a chance? Review and I'll update!


	11. Chapter 11: Colors

**IMPORTANT!**

I've got questions!

**Q: Can Ikuto use Tetsusaiga?**

Well, since human Inuyasha can't make it transform, it only makes sense that Ikuto can't make it transform. It would be cool, but sorry!

**Q: How long is this story going to be?**

A: Well, that depends on you guys! I was going to end it a certain way, but now...I might continue it after that. I don't know. I want you guys to tell me! Please comment and I'll think it over.

**Comment: I take it you're for Sesshoumaru and Sara.**

Response: Naw, I just thought things would turn out more appropriate for this situation.

Keep the Q's and comments rolling and I'll be happy to answer them.

Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha

It was late. Ikuto should have been home by now. It was around eight. It was nothing to get grounded over, but it was late considering how early he had left. He wasn't even out on a date or anything. He was just chasing a girl,_ the_ girl of his dreams. After seeing the might of Inuyasha, Ikuto was desperate. He needed help, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

It wasn't often that he walked into his father's company building. He avoided it. He avoided his father's legacy. It wasn't because he didn't like his father, but he was angry at him, and he himself didn't know exactly why. He never really thought about it. He just was.

He traveled up to the 17th floor on the elevator and when it opened; his breath was almost taken away_. 'Suno certainly likes to show up and show out.'_ Ikuto stepped out and was impressed by how fancy the building was. There were lots of dark colors, but it wasn't an overwhelming dark. It was somehow peaceful and profession. _'Too bad my view had to be ruined by him.'_

Ikuto walked over to the head desk of the floor, where Jamon was sitting down, holding his cell phone and the office's work phone. He looked extremely stressful and busy, but since Ikuto didn't care about the well being of the man, he walked over to him. "Where's Suno?"

"Can you hold on a minute?" He said talking into both the phones. He then looked up at Ikuto annoyed and began to snap at him. "Can't you see that I'm extremely busy at the moment?"

"Yes, but there's this thing about me not caring." He smirked at him. "Now, where is he?"

He's busy making millions of dollars. He's with a new and a very important client. The client, along with his company is talking right now in a very important board meeting. I suggest you go home."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hours! Now just go!" He shooed him away with the flick of the wrist and said his goodbyes with those on the phone and ran to two giant double doors and opened them. Before Ikuto could get a good look of those inside, Jamon closed the doors.

_'Retarded mutant smurf.'_Ikuto looked up at the giant clock on the wall in front of him and paid close attention to it, watching the time pass. It seemed like forever. The minute hand seemed like and hour and the hour hand was an eternity. _'Come on already!'_

Finally, a half hour later, the double doors opened once again and Jamon's strained face was relieved. Suno even looked relieved as he shook the hand of a man with an expensive looking business suit. Everyone looked pleased, until Suno looked ahead and saw his brother. His expression remained the same as always, though. "What are you doing here, Ikuto?"

The man who had just got finished shaking hands with Suno looked to Ikuto and his eyes bucked. "This is the other Kazasami? Your little brother?" Ikuto gave an awkward, but friendly smile, but was not returned with a friendly smile. His was too awkward to be even close to friendly. His facial expression completely changed from when Ikuto first saw him and turned hard as stone, harder than Ikuto had ever seen Suno's. "Well," he said with a grunt in his voice towards Suno "I'll speak to you later Mr. Kazasami."

Suno looked towards his little brother worriedly, but his expression returned to normal once he spoke to his client again. "Very well."

When everyone had gotten on the elevators except for Suno, Ikuto, and Jamon, Suno glared at Jamon evilly. "What did I do?" he asked worriedly.

"Go home Jamon. Just, go home."

Ikuto and Jamon both realized that Suno was tired, which was not something he showed much. Jamon didn't ask any questions. "Goodbye sir."

Ikuto felt the tension in the air between him and his brother. Suno didn't want to talk, but the silence was driving Ikuto mad! "So, congratulations about everything. It seemed like things went alright in there."

"Don't be so naive, little brother." He was upset, but didn't really let his anger show. "Why did you stop by?" He regained his normal cool and calm composure. "Did you get the job done?"

"No!" Ikuto sounded like he himself couldn't believe it. "I failed miserably."

"Well, then you can give up, or you can try again later. Whatever the case, I'm going home." Suno didn't say another word. He didn't want to. Things were just unfair for him. Life had always been unfair.

Later that night, after Rina had ran to her daddy, because she missed him so much, and Suno had replenished his body from the meal that his wife had cooked two hours earlier, Ikuto wanted to talk to his brother, surprisingly for advice, and surprisingly, for something more. Ikuto knew that something was wrong with his brother, and he actually cared.

He walked by Suno's door and heard him talking with his wife, so Ikuto put his ear to the door, wanting to make sure he didn't enter and see something that would scar him for life.

"One look" Suno said "one look and he changed his mind." Suno was sitting on the edge of his bed, and took his shirt off and threw it to the ground with anger.

His wife put down her book and climbed over to him. "Sweet heart, it's okay." She placed her hands on his tense shoulders and began to massage them, even though it hurt her fingers to do so. "You're not in a hole, Suno. Don't stress yourself out over nothing."

"I'm not stressing over being in a hole, because to tell you the truth, I've never been doing better in my business."

She rested her hands and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "If your father was alive, he'd be proud of what you've accomplished."

Suno waited to respond. He did miss his father and respected him above all. If his father was alive, he would be pleased with the way the company was turning out, but there would be plenty that he would frown upon.

Sarah saw that her husband was still upset and let go of him. "Come on honey. We've got so much to be thankful for." She had such a warmth and love in her eyes for her husband, but he wasn't responding to her warmth. "We're married, Rina's happy, and Ikuto's finally got some inspiration. Many are in poverty, and we've-"

"None of that matters, Sarah." He raised his voice a little, enough for Ikuto to get really worried about his brother.

_'He never raises his voice. What happened?'_

"I've got money, fame, and a stable family, but that's not the point. Sure we're secure and there's no possible way that we could fall behind, so there's nothing to worry about, but that's not the point. I worked hard today persuading all of those people for hours, and finally, and at almost nine, they gave in, pleased with the results." He sighed, and lowered his voice. He usually wasn't the type of person to lose it. "I shouldn't have had to lose them because Ikuto's heritage."

"But it's not his fault Suno!"

"And I'm not blaming him, Sarah!" He calmed down again. He couldn't allow himself to display such emotions. He was the one who had to hold it together for the sake of his family. He had to take on the role of father at eighteen. He never let himself lose it, because he had to look strong for his brother. "It's just…" Suno stood up on his feet and said nothing more. "I heard something."

"It's not Rina is it?" Sarah became horrified, thinking that her daughter could have overheard and took it the wrong way.

They heard the loud beating noise as the culprit ran away. Suno immediately knew who it was, but Sarah was so scared that she ran out of her room and straight to Rina's. When she opened the door and turned on the light, she smiled in relief to see her daughter snuggled under her covers with a teddy bear, the first present Suno had gotten her. "She's asleep." Sarah felt a chill go down her back. "Then it was" she turned to see that her husband wasn't standing in the doorway. "Suno?"

Suno opened Ikuto's room and turned on the light. Ikuto was in the bed and appeared to be asleep, but Suno was no fool. "It didn't work when you were a kid, and it's certainly not going to work now."

Ikuto opened his eyes and pulled his burgundy covers off of him. "Just go away."

"You obviously wanted something if you were outside my room, and don't say you weren't because the movement was too fast and too heavy to be anyone else."

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine!"

"Stop kidding yourself."

"Stop bothering me! Aren't you the one who told me that I should never show weakness? You don't give a crap about me, and I don't care anymore. I'm sick of Japan, I'm sick of father's stupid legacy breathing down my neck, and I'm sick of you!"

Suno's eyes flared up with anger, and not only did he narrow his eyes at Ikuto, buthe began to growl lightly. Ikuto did the same. They were like animals about to charge at each other, but instead of Suno letting that happen, he calmed down and stepped inside Ikuto's room and closed the door behind him. "Listen little brother, I did tell you not to show weakness, but that's what you're doing right now. You can despise me for all I care, but don't hate your Japanese heritage, and if you dare despise our father, I will throw you out of this house right now."

Ikuto turned his head from his brother and growled. "Why should I like Japan?"

"Because not all people are the same, Ikuto. Don't turn your back on what you are, because if you do, you're nothing. You want to go America? There is a lot of prejudice people in the world. It's not just here in Japan. Sure America is 'the melting pot' but the world's not perfect, and that's something that you're going to have to face sooner or later."

Ikuto wanted to yell at his brother, or throw a punch at him, but in there end, his brother was absolutely right. His anger towards his brother melted away and he looked up into his brother's eyes. Ikuto was so sick and tired of the world around him. Ever since he could remember, boys would pick on him, girls would call him names, and adults would give him dirty looks. "There's nothing for me here." He said quietly. He ran his hands through his hair with frustration.

"Not everyone is prejudice, Ikuto. Kagome, isn't."

Ikuto couldn't believe that his brother would mention her name. Suno never cared about Ikuto's love life before. Suno only wanted to make sure that Ikuto wouldn't mess up and cause a giant scandal and shame their family name. Other than that, he would let him be. "No, she isn't." He smiled faintly and chuckled with sarcasm. "Lucky me."

"It didn't work out today, did it?"

Ikuto shook his head. "I think she's in love with someone else, and he loves her too."

"So is she better off with him?"

He shrugged his shoulders. _'Wait a second! She's living a dangerous life with Inuyasha and could be killed anytime because of it. That demon jumped out of nowhere and almost killed me and Kagome. Is she really better off? She's not safe. Inuyasha is with her all of the time but eventually, will she only get hurt or worse? She doesn't even belong in that time.' _"I don't think so."

"You want some advice, little brother? All you have to do is make sure you've got all of your information together and then show her what you have to offer, make compromises, and then let her decide."

"That the only way?"

"It's the best way, unless you want to lose her."

"What do I have to offer? Kagome isn't the materialistic type of person, Suno."

"Any woman could claim that, but that's not true. Sarah said the same thing, but her tune certainly changed when she got her first diamonds. Don't fight that fact. It's a guide. If you couldn't buy women presents, they'd be breathing down your back, wanting to do some emotional drivel. You've got millions of dollars in your name, which is always a plus. The rest is up to you. Don't be all about money, because if that's what she's attracted to, then you're going to waste millions of dollars." Suno had nothing else to say and left Ikuto's room.

_'I've got a lot to offer. A girl like Kagome only comes around once in a while…maybe once every 500 years or so.'_ He smiled and laid down on his bed. _'Kikyo, huh? Inuyasha still loves her. Maybe if he's too focused on her, then Kagome will turn Inuyasha down.'_ He yawned, feeling sleepiness over take him. _'When she comes back, I'll show her exactly what I've got up my sleeve.'_

**Feudal Era**

"So, why don't we stop at that village over there?" Miroku said pointing to a village off in the distance.

"You going to pull the same trick you pull every night, monk?"

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled innocently. "I am but a simple and humble monk."

"Yeah right" Inuyasha said.

"It was late when we started traveling." Sango said. "Why didn't we just stay in the village and travel in the morning?"

Kagome hung her head down low. "Well, it's my fault. I just wanted to make sure if Ikuto came back through the well, he wouldn't see me and want to stay." She tried to hide her blush, but every time she thought about him, she couldn't help having some kind of a reaction. "I really care about him. He's my friend, and I don't want him to stay here and get hurt. He was almost killed today."

"But Kagome" said Shippo innocently "you're almost killed everyday as well, and I don't want you to go."

"Keh" Inuyasha replied. "Kagome has strong spiritual powers and can shoot an arrow pretty decently. Ikuto is just a human."

"But so are Sango, Miroku, and Kagome."

"Kagome can take care of herself sometimes, Sango is a demon exterminator, and Miroku is a monk with a wind tunnel. They're different from Ikuto, because Ikuto can't do anything!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and his nose twitched a little bit, sick and tired of the whole Ikuto situation. "Besides, he can't come back here without the jewel shards."

"But you can" Kagome pointed out. "He is your-"

"Don't say that!" He snapped. "Can we forget about him and focus on doing the same thing we've been trying to do forever? We've got a demon to kill, and I'm not letting some human boy distract me."

Inuyasha was already distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto and him traveling to his time. _'How was he able to do such a thing? It's impossible! He's not my reincarnation. It has to do something with the jewel shards! It has to be.' _Inuyasha desperately wanted to think of himself as a separate being from Ikuto. He couldn't accept it. When he did, everyone would, and perhaps Kagome would realize that she could stay in her world with his reincarnation.

"Look at him" said Shippo. "He's so deep in thought. It's scary. He doesn't usually think at all."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha grabbed the little fox demon by his tail with one hand and knocked Shippo on the head with the other hand. "Watch your mouth, kid!"

Kagome thought about making Inuyasha sit, but she decided that Inuyasha had enough abuse from her in one day. _'Poor Inuyasha.__ Does he think I'll actually leave his side? He must. That's the only reason for him hating Ikuto so much. I think he even likes Koga more than Ikuto.' _

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Sango placed her hand on shoulder and offered a friendly smile. "Hey, don't get yourself stressed out over all of this, Kagome. Don't feel any pressure." She looked over to Miroku who was minding his own business. "Men aren't really worththat much trouble."

Kagome saw the pain in Sango's eyes. _'I wish Miroku would step up to the plate, swing, and hit a home run. He keeps trying to steal._' She sighed. "I guess you're right."She was right. Why should she waste her time worrying about the guy that rejected her? _'Because you love him._' Kagome told herself. _'He must feel something for me, since he did kiss me.' _"Inuyasha" she called out "we should talk."

They had just entered the village when Kagome made her remark. Inuyasha had been aggravated ever since they had left, but now was feeling worried. What did she want to talk to him about? _'Is she still thinking about Ikuto?'_

Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha suspiciously, and waited for their conversation to start so they could examine the situation, like they always did. Instead, they received a growl from Inuyasha and pleading eyes from Kagome. "Guys, could we talk alone?" Kagome sounded tired, and not only that, she looked like she was.

"Uh" Miroku said awkwardly, "I'll go _assist _the people of the village. There might be a demon here."

Everyone knew what he meant and assumed he was going to find a place for them to sleep, but Sango took it the wrong way and decided that he couldn't be trusted, not when there were women around. "I'll go and assist you, Miroku." Of course her assist meant that she would watch him carefully and whack him with her weapon if he flirted with a woman.

The two of them left towards the biggest home in the village, but Shippo stayed by their side, not expecting anything important to arise out of the conversation, so he didn't move. "Do you mind?" Inuyasha said with a growl in his voice.

"No, go ahead and talk, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hit Shippo in his head, and once Shippo was done crying, he ran off for Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was expecting to be scolded by Kagome, but Kagome just had a frown on her face. "What is it, Kagome?"

She grabbed him by the arm and led him off to a place more private. They were sitting out in front of a lake that was a deep blue, from the moon's light. Kagome sat down on the grass and crossed her legs and tried to get comfortable.

Inuyasha sat down as well. He was more worried than curious about what she had to say. She looked so worried about everything. He wanted everything to go back to how things used to be, when Ikuto's existence was not known. _'That kid messed up everything! If only he would have never come to this time and never would have…'_ Inuyasha hung his head down low. _'Oh yeah, I remember something important now. Kagome met him because her life was saved by him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have her right now.'_ He scratched his head_. 'Okay, think! You don't like him, but you are grateful that he saved Kagome.' _He nodded._ 'I still hate him!'_

"Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly, too shy to really say it louder "about that kiss we shared the other day…"

Inuyasha's ears were slumped down, but then raised up. _'Oh, that's what she wants to talk about.' _He suddenly stopped worrying and his curiosity returned to him. The kiss was the first step to something greater than just companions. Ikuto had never gotten a kiss from Kagome, and Inuyasha was positive that Kagome wouldn't kiss Ikuto, and if she did, it would be over his dead body.

"Well," she continued "I just want to know where we are right now." She began to blush. "You know, it was a great feeling, and I really do care about you, Inuyasha." She smiled widely and her face was as red as Inuyasha's fire rat cloth. "I'm glad that you were my first kiss."

Inuyasha had a slight blush come to his face, but then he smirked and calmed down. "Keh, what did you expect Kagome. I told you that I wanted you by my side."

"Yeah" even thought it seemed impossible, she was able to blush even harder. "I didn't think you meant that close." Inuyasha's smirk turned into a grin and Kagome smiled gently as the redness faded away. "Inuyasha," she said softly "you didn't quite answer my question."

Inuyasha blushed again and shrugged his shoulders. _'What does she expect me to say?'_

Kagome hated beating around the bush, but didn't know how to get to where she wanted to go. "Well…" she said. She began pushing her fingers together and avoided eye contact with Inuyasha. She wasn't ready for this conversation, even though she had brought it up. Just like her childish gestures, she wasn't ready to engage in this adult conversation. _'What if he still loves Kikyo? Am I ready to face that fact? Am I?'_ She bit her lip in frustration. _'Am I just kidding myself? He never really said that he wouldn't be with Kikyo.' _Sadness came to her eyes, and Inuyasha noticed the pain.

"Ka-Kagome?"

She shook her head and felt the tears as they came to her eyes_. 'He's still going to love her. I guess the kiss doesn't mean anything, anything different.'_ She wiped a tear away and stood up. She placed a smile on her face. "Inuyasha, you don't have to say anything." She was shaking. Inuyasha told her that he wanted her near him, but she know realized that he still wanted Kikyo near him as well.

"Kagome-"

"You don't have to say anything Inuyasha. Never mind. Just forget it!" She yawed and stretched. "I need to sleep Inuyasha. We've got a busy day tomorrow. We've got jewel shards to find." Kagome didn't know what else to say. They both felt uncomfortable. Inuyasha wanted to talk to her and see what the real problem was, but he decided to leave it at that. What could he say?

"Night Kagome."

Kagome walked away towards the village to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha on the other hand, did not move. He watched her go, and it seemed like she was walking out of his life. He felt like a failure. _'Kagome, I need you. I need you to know that.'_ He had a new plan now. He knew exactly what he should do now. It was the only way. _'The night of the new moon, Kagome, that'll be the day.'_

_To be continued..._

_A/N: The day what happens? Review and I'll update when I can! _


	12. Chapter 12: Present Time, Old Story

**IMPOTANT! **

**Q: Since there are the 'originals' and the reincarnations, shouldn't they be paired with their match? **

**A: **Well, that's the big question of the story. That's why there is a story. It's all a matter of what the reader or writer thinks. I could answer your question based on what I believe, but I would rather just have you guys read it.

**Q: How did you come up with such an awesome plot?**

A: Well, thank you for the compliment. I just always felt bad for Inuyasha and Kikyo for what happened and I always felt bad for Kagome because she was stuck in between Inuyasha's feelings, so I thought 'What if Inuyasha had a reincarnation?' So that's how it came about.

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 12

"What do you mean she's sick?" Ikuto was grunting and could barely get his question out. "I know she's not sick!"

Grandpa just got angry at Ikuto and said "Respect your elders!"

"I do, I just don't think too much of the insane one's!"

"How dare you!"

"I know she went back in time to Inuyasha. I just wanted to know if she was back."

Grandpa gasped. "But how could you know something like that?"

"Because" Ikuto calmed down. "I went with her."

Grandpa was without words. Only Kagome and Inuyasha could travel back into time. Now this stranger could do it? He couldn't deny the truth any longer. "She hasn't come back yet."

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled to them with Inuyasha by her side. She had been gone a week and Inuyasha had decided that it would be alright if they went back to her time. Kagome thought it was mostly because Inuyasha was going to become a human.

"Hello Kagome."

"Do you think you could tell mom I'm home?"

Grandpa could take the hint that she was giving and understood that she wanted to be alone. "I'll tell her, Kagome." He eyed Ikuto suspiciously, but left to go tell Kagome's mother the news.

"Ikuto" Inuyasha with a grunt.

"Hello Inuyasha." Ikuto replied with just as much anger as Inuyasha, but then decided to ignore him. "Kagome" Ikuto asked with a smile "Would you like to go on a date with me...tonight?"

Kagome almost chocked on air and immediately started coughing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha and Ikuto said at the same time. They both rushed to her aid, but then glared at each other while she was trying to catch her breath. "I'm okay" she said with a red face. "Tonight, as in tonight?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a date as in a real date, but" he shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say "well, it's not really a date, I just wanted to know if you would like to go out, tonight, with me." He was blushing, as well as Kagome. Inuyasha was looking like and idiot. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"What's a date?"

Kagome didn't want to answer, and Ikuto decided to respond before Kagome answered his question. "Well, it's more like a family gathering. I shouldn't have even said date. There's a play tonight and Rina's got a small part in it and I'm going to support her and maybe we can get something to eat after."

"What's a date?" Inuyasha was screaming now. He didn't like how any of this was sounding. He wanted to spend the night with Kagome, but Ikuto was going to ruin it.

Kagome blushed. "It's not really a date; we're just going to spend some time together."

"So it's a yes."

"Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed her arm and smiled practically yelled "I wanted to talk to you, tonight! He has to go home!"

"No, Inuyasha!" Ikuto yelled. "You're the one who should go home! Go back to your own time! You wanted me to leave, and I left. You should be a good sport and leave, so go!"

"Now boys," Kagome said "calm down. I would really like to see Rina in the play. She is a really sweet girl."

"Good" Ikuto nearly yelled it with excitement "so it's settled."

"I want to see this play too!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you know what that is, Inuyasha?" Ikuto cocked an eyebrow and was ready to immediately start laughing at him when he said no.

"He knows what one is; I've even talked about it a couple of times with them. I told them about one that I saw when I was little."

"He just wants to get in the way!" Ikuto crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Besides, the whole demon thing might freak some people out. If people flip over a normal human like me, then they certainly will be freaked out by Inuyasha."

"He won't be a demon tonight." Kagome said. "There's one special day, which is the night of the new moon for Inuyasha, when a half demon becomes human." She smiled sweetly. "Yep, it would be okay, but..."

"I just don't like him!" Ikuto finally yelled. He had made his feelings clear, but no one seemed to understand how much he hated Inuyasha. "I don't want him to come!"

"Too bad!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome was helpless and didn't know what to say or do. She always felt like she should be by Inuyasha's side when he became a human, but he wasn't exactly helpless in her time line. There were no enemies coming for his head, no one important finding out his secret, it was safe, but she still felt like she should be with him, although the thought of being alone with Ikuto for a normal teenage date seemed almost tempting. She almost went on one, but she said that something came up and joined Inuyasha once again. _'Should I have to make so many sacrifices? It's just one night.'_ She frowned. _'Inuyasha doesn't really want to go to the play. He just doesn't trust me or Ikuto. He doesn't want us to be alone.' _"Inuyasha, you might be really bored if you went with us. What play is it, Ikuto?"

"Maybe he should go see it." He smiled, but it wasn't a real smile that takes place when you're happy. If he could take Inuyasha down, he would. He could probably outwit him, but Kagome wouldn't like that, so he tried to remain a good sport. "It's the Wizard of Oz, you know, a story about a girl, who goes to this other world, and all she _really wants_," he dropped his smile and began to yell in hatred towards Inuyasha "is to go _home_, to her _own_ world with her _own_ family and friends!"

"So what are you trying to say?" yelled Inuyasha, getting right in Ikuto's face.

Ikuto didn't back down, though. "I'm saying that maybe Kagome doesn't like to go back to your world as much as you make her!"

"I don't make her do anything!"

"Well" Kagome said "you do-"

"Stay out of this!" The both yelled at the same time. It seemed like the hated each other more than they liked Kagome, at least at the moment. They wanted to charge at each other, but Ikuto wasn't that stupid, and neither was Inuyasha. That would be one serious sit.

Kagome got in between the two of them and sighed. "I want you two to stop this right now! Inuyasha can come with us," she said to Ikuto "and you two are going to stop biting off each other's head. Is that clear?"

They folded their arms and looked away from each other. Ikuto wasn't happy that Inuyasha had won at all. "But he's going to make us look like fools! Even if he did become human, he's got on some weird clothes and no shoes. No one wants to stare at his ugly feet!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I guess you've got a point, Ikuto. Can't he borrow some of your clothes?"

"I'm not wearing his things!" Inuyasha barked. "I might catch a virus or something like that."

"I don't borrow," Ikuto said "I buy."

"So do you want to take him shopping?"

"No!" Ikuto barked. "He's a total freak."

"Oh" Inuyasha said "you've got some nerve."

_'Stupid jerk' _Ikuto thought_ 'he doesn't know what it's like to be me. I'll let him come with us and see how it feels.' _"I'll bring him something. I'm not taking him anywhere and taking the chance of him scaring small children or something."

Inuyasha and Ikuto began growling at each other again, and Kagome just smacked her forehead in frustration._ 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were both half demons. This is really ridiculous! Someone just shoot me!'_

A couple of hours later, when sundown had just approached, Ikuto pulled up at Kagome's house with Rina. He was egger to see how human Inuyasha looked, even though common sense would have told him that Inuyasha would look exactly like him. "Stay in the car, runt."

"I'm gonna be late!" she yelled. "I'm supposed to be there in a little while! You're gonna make me miss my show! Daddy wouldn't want me to be late."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of how professional Suno is, but he can't come, and I'm sorry I have to take you."

She crossed her arms and pouted. She was upset that her father couldn't come and see her show, but he was too busy with work to go. Her mother would at least come.

Ikuto got out of the car with suit bag in his hand as well as a shoe box. When he entered the house, he was greeted by Kagome's loving smile. "Hey Kagome" He handed her the clothes carefully, trying to keep it from getting wrinkled. "This is for the dog."

"He's not one tonight."

"So I heard." He said flatly. "I thought he'd like to be comfortable, since he's always wearing that baggy thing and he's probably never worn shoes before." He then handed her the shoes and she went into Souta's room, where Inuyasha was waiting.

Ikuto looked around Kagome's house and thought it was a cozy environment. It wasn't as big as his, and couldn't compare in style, but Kagome's home had so much warmth. _'It must be nice for Kagome to grow up in a place like this.' _

"Here he is!" Kagome yelled when Inuyasha came out of Souta's room. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who looked deathly uncomfortable. "Aren't you comfortable?"

Inuyasha was tugging on his red hoody, revealing the white wife beater under it and constantly moving his feet, trying to get used to the white gym shoes. "I hate this!" He said. "How can you stand to wear these…these shoes?"

Ikuto's breath was taken away. He could have sworn he was looking at a mirror. Inuyasha's long hair was now black, his claws and fangs were gone, and his he was dressed in modern clothes. It was strange to Ikuto. He was tempted to reach out and see it if was a reflection. _'This is insane. He looks…he looks exactly like me.'_ "I suppose it's acceptable." Ikuto tried to hide his true feelings and revealed his attitude instead.

"So" Kagome said "shouldn't we be going? We'll be late if we don't get going now." She wasn't honestly paying much attention Inuyasha. She would have been happy going out with Ikuto alone, but she didn't mind Inuyasha tagging along. She really wanted to spend time with Ikuto and Rina. She wanted to see his family. They were so familiar.

"Why can't I wear my clothes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because they look hideous!" Ikuto yelled. "Shoes are necessary, and if you don't like them that much, then you could always just stay here." He smiled. "Just stay Inuyasha. That's all you've got to do."

Inuyasha grunted. "Keh, I'll go and I'll wear these stupid clothes."

"Then shut up already, and take off that stupid rosary!"

"I wish I could, stupid! I can't get it off because an old hag put a spell on me!"

"Well then you should have said something before!" Ikuto yelled.

"Come on guys!" Kagome said. "Can't we enjoy one quiet evening together? I'm friends with you two and I want you two to be friends."

Inuyasha and Ikuto avoided eye contact with each other both grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's go!"

Ikuto's school was a lot like Kagome's, except it was smaller. The school mostly consisted of other rich kids or extremely gifted kids with amazing grade point averages. Ikuto was bright, but was in the school mostly because he had money. "Do you know where the dressing room is, Rina?"

She nodded and began to run off down the hallway and disappeared once she turned the corner. "She's so adorable!" Kagome said.

"If you only knew her for real, Kagome, you would be singing a different tune. She's only sweet to her parents. You should see her talk to Jamon."

"Jaken?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"No" Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Why don't you mind your own business, Inuyasha?" He crossed his arms. "And who is Jaken?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not tonight. I just want to enjoy tonight. No more fighting."

"Well" said Ikuto "I can agree with that, as long as Inuyasha backs off and-"

"Well, well, well," came a voice from down the hall "if it isn't Ikuto Kazasami?" Kagome's mouth dropped, while Inuyasha and Ikuto were growling and ready to fight once they saw who it was who called. "What are you doing here?" He was handsome and muscular with black hair that was pulled back into a very short pony tail.

"But it's impossible! How could he be here?"

"It's not him" Kagome said. "It's just someone who looks exactly like him." Although she said that, she couldn't believe it herself.

"What do you want, Koashu?" Ikuto crossed his arms and tried to remain calm.

"I came here to see the play, you idiot. What else would I be here for?" He looked away from Ikuto, as if his face disgusted him. "Honestly Ikuto, why is it impossible for you to use your brain?" Ikuto grunted and felt blood rushing to his head. He was ready to take that bozo down. There wasn't really anyone that he hated more than him. "So" he smiled "who is this?" he said looking at Kagome with a smile.

Inuyasha and Ikuto both pushed Kagome back and yelled "None of your business!" Inuyasha reached for his sword, but then remembered that he left it at Kagome's house like she and Ikuto commanded. Ikuto decided to answer with words rather than take the route that Inuyasha was going to take. "This is Kagome, and she's a friend of mine, so back off!"

"And who's the guy?" Koashu's eyes bucked, but then regained normal size. "He looks like you and I know this isn't your brother. Is he your cousin or something and if so, are you the only freak in your family?"

"He's…" Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "He's a distant relative, one that doesn't want to be bothered by the likes of you!"

Koashu smiled and said "Well, he's not a freak like you" with that he walked away, but Ikuto did try to lung at Koashu, but Kagome held Ikuto's arm and kept him from hitting Koashu. "Stupid punk!" Ikuto yelled, and Koashu didn't even turn around. He just laughed with arrogance.

Ikuto growled_. 'This isn't fair. Inuyasha gets treated normal and I'm a freak. He's nothing like me. He'd never understand. No one would.'_

_'Poor Ikuto'_ thought Kagome. _'He really is treated horribly by other people because his parents were different races.' _"Forget about him" Kagome said with a smile "let's go watch the play."

Ikuto was having a hard time calming down. He hated Koashu, but he couldn't calm down mostly because Kagome and Inuyasha had to see him get talked about, and he did nothing about it. _'Inuyasha probably thinks I'm a punk.'_

Inuyasha wasn't really thinking that at all. He was actually fascinated by what was going on. _'Maybe he is like me. I thought he was just some stupid rich brat. Maybe….maybe I was wrong.' _

The play seemed to last forever. Rina had an incredibly small part, but she was acting like a star. She was a munchkin from the Lullaby Lee, but her mother was smiling proudly when she did her little dance. Inuyasha kept asking ridiculous questions to Kagome, which angered Ikuto for two reasons: one, he was talking during the play causing other people to shush them, and two, he was talking to Kagome. Inuyasha didn't really enjoy it at all. He kept thinking about what Ikuto had said earlier. _'Kagome doesn't feel that way. She comes by choice…most of the time. I told her to stay home a couple of times, and she always wanted to come back. That hasn't changed, and if it would, it certainly wouldn't be because Ikuto showed up.'_

"Mommy!" Rina screamed when she saw her mother walk out of the auditorium. Rina was carrying a bouquet of roses in her hands.

"Where did you get those?"

"Daddy had them sent to me, and Dorothy was so jealous!"

Sarah smiled. "I'm glad." Ikuto, Inuyasha, and Kagome then walked out of the auditorium. "Where were you?" Sarah asked Ikuto. He was about to answer, but before he could, she gasped when she saw Inuyasha. "Oh my goodness, who's this?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "This is Inuyasha, he's one of Kagome's friends."

"My goodness!" Sarah yelled. "He looks just like you. He's like your twin! He looks more like you than your brother!"

"I know" Ikuto barked. "Well, you've got your runt now, so I'm going out. I'll be home later."

Sarah barely heard Ikuto. She was too busy looking at Inuyasha. It was truly amazing. "Wow, the only difference is the hair and the…" she drifted off and didn't say the skin color comment. "Isn't that something?"

Inuyasha could have sworn he had seen her before, but that was impossible. "Let's go" said Ikuto.

"Bye" Kagome said to Sarah and Rina.

As they were walking away, Inuyasha asked "Kagome, doesn't she look like the woman who-"

"What? Tried to steal your sword and give it to Sesshoumaru? Yeah, I figured that out a couple of days ago. She's married to Suno…Ikuto's brother."

"Half brother" Ikuto pointed out rudely. "Anyway Kagome, where would you like to eat?"

Kagome placed her hand on her chin and tried to think about where she would like to eat, but then smiled brightly and said "WacDonalds!"

Ikuto smacked his forehead and said "Are you kidding me? Kagome, that's a place where friends go to hang out, that's not a place where I take a girl on a…" he trailed of, stopping himself from saying date and said "well I'm not cheap, and I don't exactly want people to think I am, Kagome. How about somewhere more…"

"Somewhere more expensive? No one cares how big your wallet is, Ikuto. I just want a cheeseburger, and I want Inuyasha to try one!" The thought of Inuyasha trying one excited her. "It'll taste great, Inuyasha! Let's go Ikuto!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. _'Well I told Suno she wasn't materialistic! What kind of a woman brushes of the chance to eat out anywhere no matter the price?'_

"Kagome" Inuyasha said with pleading eyes "I need to talk to you, alone, as in no Ikuto with us ." _'This is my chance. I can't wait any longer. I've got to do it tonight.' _

Kagome bit her lip and thought about what she should do. Ikuto didn't really want to be with Inuyasha another moment and Inuyasha didn't want to be with Ikuto. Kagome really wanted to hear what Inuyasha wanted to say. She didn't know why, though. He was just probably going to say something about how much he hated Ikuto and didn't want him around. "Well," she looked at Ikuto and then Inuyasha "it's getting late, and there is school tomorrow, and I would like to do there, for once. Maybe I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want Ikuto to be upset, so she looked at Inuyasha. She didn't want to upset him either. She turned and looked at Ikuto again. "I…can we talk about this in the car?"

"Kagome!" They both yelled.

Kagome scratched her head, trying to think. "Okay," she stood on her tip toes and whispered something in Ikuto's ear, and by his reaction, Inuyasha didn't like what it was. Inuyasha felt especially uncomfortable when Ikuto had a full smile on his face.

"You've got a deal, Kagome. I'll take you home now."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "What's going on?" He was beginning to panic. _'What did she say? I should have ripped his face off when I had the chance!' _

Kagome winked at Inuyasha. "It's a secret Inuyasha. Now we can talk."

"But what did you say to him?"

"Too bad you don't have your dog ears" Ikuto said with a chuckle.

Inuyasha growled and was ready to charge him. "That's enough" Kagome said "I wanna go home" she yawned.

Ikuto stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha when Kagome wasn't looking and Inuyasha reached out to strangle him, but Ikuto dodge him. "Not so fast as a human, Inuyasha. I'll take you on now." Ikuto started to laugh gently.

"You're not too bright, are you?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as if he still had claws. "Come on. If you want, we'll do it right now."

"With pleasure."

Kagome got in between the two of them before anyone threw a punch. "Stop it you two! What are you trying to prove! Stop this nonsense! We're all friends here, so just calm down."

"But that's the problem, Kagome." Ikuto said. "We're not friends. We never were, and we never will be." Ikuto laughed a little, thinking Kagome's comment was ridiculous. "I mean, he has to be dead before I can even exist. How exactly is that supposed make him feel?" He shook his head. "I don't get why you can't understand that Kagome. I don't know if he really hates me, but I really hate him."

Inuyasha had never really thought about the fact that he would have to be dead for Ikuto to be alive. He had never really thought about dying. He was always so busy trying to make sure Kagome lived. He thought himself to be invincible. Ikuto was right though. Inuyasha did hate Ikuto, and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Honestly" Ikuto said "do you like Kikyo, Kagome? I'm just curious, because I want to know if I'm the only reincarnation who hates the original."

Ikuto was curious for Kagome's answer, but Inuyasha feared it, even though he knew the answer. Kagome didn't say anything at all. It hurt her to think of how much she hated Kikyo. She didn't mean to hate her, but she did. She didn't like the fact that she had to fight for Inuyasha's love because of her. "Let's…let's go home."

She sounded sad and exhausted, and it broke Inuyasha's heart. Kagome walked away from the two of them towards the exit. Right before Ikuto and Inuyasha followed, Inuyasha said "Just so you know, I hate you too."

"That's fine." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's just the way the ball bounces." He placed a look of pure hatred on his face. "Now bounce back down that well and out of my life."

"I'd be glad to be out of yours, but I'd sooner be in Hell before I let you be with Kagome." Inuyasha hated him just as much, and maybe more.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha." The hatred was just overflowing out of the both of them, and Ikuto was disgusted with Inuyasha. "You will be."

When Ikuto dropped Kagome and Inuyasha off, he felt uneasy, but left. _'What did he want to say?'_

Kagome was sad to see him go, but she would see him the next day, so she smiled. "Now" she said to Inuyasha, while walking with him to the sacred tree "what did you want to tell me?"

To be continued….

A/N: I'm evil! Hahahaha! Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Between an End and a Beginni...

Hey guys! I know I'm evil for how I stopped, but now I've got this really cool chapter to put in. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 13

I don't own Inuyasha

Oh you guys can go to and check out a picture of Ikuto Kazasami, look at my bio for information to see it.

Kagome braced herself for a couple of "He's stupid" and "Kagome I'll kill him" comments. She was tired of the two of them fighting and actually just wanted to go to sleep and wake up like the night never happened.

_'Now's the time.__ I couldn't tell you the things I wanted to before Kagome. I just couldn't tell you how I really felt, but now since I'm human...there are all these stupid emotions and even though that usually works against me, it can help me now.' _"Kagome..."

"Before you even say anything" she said annoyed "I know you don't like Ikuto and you're probably going to say something about how you don't want me to see him, but tough luck, Inuyasha. He's my friend. I don't get why you two have to fight so much. You should really be nicer to him."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. This wasn't the right subject he wanted to discuss. "What do you mean I should be nicer to him? He loses him temper way faster than me!"

"You provoke him!"

Inuyasha began to overflow with anger and disbelief. He couldn't believe that what he thought to be the perfect chance to say everything he really wanted to say turning into another argument. "What do you mean I provoke him? He's the one who tackled me and is willing to fight me. I didn't put one finger on him, and you know that!"

"Yeah, and the only reason why you didn't hurt him is because I stopped you!"

"Well, that's because he's a foolish person!"

"Why can't you two get along?"

"Because we're both in love with you, Kagome!" he yelled without thinking. "We both want you, which make us enemies!"

Before Kagome could yell back at him, it dawned on her what he said _'They both love me?'_ She gasped. _'Inuyasha loves me?'_ She was dumbfounded, scared, and blushing uncontrollably now. "What do you mean, you love me?"

Inuyasha grabbed her by her arms and yelled. "I'm in love with you, Kagome! I don't want Ikuto to have you. I won't let him have you!" He calmed down and loosened his grip on her. "I need you by my side, Kagome. I can't give up on you for a moment, or he might win. I can't let him win Kagome."

"Well, just wait a minute, Inuyasha! I..." She had waited for those words for so long and now that he had finally said his true feelings, she wasn't really ready for them. Everything was going fast, too fast.

"Kagome, I love you" he said gently. "I have for a while, but I didn't know how to say it, or" he smiled "or if I even could, Kagome. I'm in love with you Kagome, and I'm not letting you go."

_'What have I done?' _she asked herself. _'Why didn't he say this before? Why now of all times?' _She smiled at first, but then felt weak and began sobbing on his chest and cried her heart out. "I love you two, Inuyasha" she barely got out.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be happy that she loved him or scared that she was crying. "Then, then what's wrong Kagome." He lifted her head up with his index finger. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome wiped her tears away, but it was in vain. She couldn't stop herself from crying. "Inuyasha" she barely got out "why couldn't you say this before?"

"When I'm a human, I have human emotions, and it was easier to let go. It was still hard, but at least I did it." She looked away. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He couldn't bear to see her so helpless and sad. He thought if he would say those words, then everything would go back to normal, but it seemed like it made everything worse. "Well, Kagome. "What's the matter?"

"I-I..." she chuckled, not being able to believe what she was about to say "I promised Ikuto that he and I would go out on a date tomorrow."

Inuyasha wasn't sure of what a date was, but he knew it couldn't be anything that he would like. "What is it, Kagome?"

"It's..." she wiped some more tears away "It's when..." she didn't know how to tell him. _Maybe I should just break it off with Ikuto. Inuyasha's in love with me and that's all that matters.'_ "Well, it's when two people who like each other go somewhere alone."

Inuyasha still didn't understand what was going on or even what was so wrong about going on a date, except for the fact that it involved Ikuto. "Are you on a date with me right now?" he asked unsure.

Kagome blushed a little bit, but then shook her head. "No Inuyasha, it's more serious than that. Right now, we're just friends having a good time. Ikuto and I..." she began to cry again. _But why?_ _'Why should I have to change my plans with Ikuto so I can be with Inuyasha? Maybe he's just trying to get me because he feels threatened and doesn't feel anything more than that.' _"It's more serious than that, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly and resisted the urge to yell at her for liking Ikuto and promising to spend time with him. "Kagome, is he more important than me?" It was more like a thought spoken out loud, then an actual question. Right then, a memory came into his mind. He couldn't help it. He thought about Kikyo and their encounter after she had been brought back to life. As soon as he could, he went after her and found her. He told her that he didn't stop thinking about her, not even for an instant. Then, they kissed each other. Her lips were lifeless and didn't posses the warmth that they once had, but he still loved her, and wanted to stay in that moment forever. He held her close, and the next thing he knew, Kagome's voice called to him, and he did something he never thought he ever would do, no matter what. He let go of Kikyo. _"Does that girl mean more to you than me?"_ Kikyo asked once he had left her side and went to Kagome's. _'I never answered Kikyo's question.'_

Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to answer, so she did. "Inuyasha, I can't bring myself to leave you or to choose anyone over you" she said just above a whisper. "I love you, Inuyasha, and after school, I'm going to tell Ikuto the truth about how I really feel."

Inuyasha held Kagome in his embrace again. Inuyasha was glad, Kagome chose him over Ikuto and decided to break off whatever was about to start. "Kagome, I meant it when I said that I love you, and I don't even want to let you go."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She pulled away. "I need to see him tomorrow though, but I'm just going to tell him the truth about everything. Then I won't go out on any more dates, so don't be angry."

Inuyasha was unsatisfied. She was still going to see him tomorrow, and he didn't want her to see Ikuto at all, but there was no point in getting into an argument and messing everything that he had just accomplished. "Okay Kagome, I trust you."

_'Did I just hear right? He said he trusts me? He's going to let me go out with a boy that's not him and he's not in a jealous rage? That's different. He must have really meant the things he said.'_ "We can go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow when I come home."

"Alright."

The next day after school, Kagome didn't leave with her friends, which made them curious, but they let her be. She looked extremely tense anyway. _'Calm down Kagome, you can do this. You can break up with Ikuto. Well, you weren't going on, which means that you can't break up with him.' _She slapped her hands on her cheeks and told herself _'It's not going to be that bad. I can do this, no problem. Just look into his eyes…'_

Right then, Ikuto pulled up in front of the school with a smile on his face. "Come on, Kagome!"

_'Just look into his brown, beautiful eyes and tell him that…wow, his eyes are beautiful.'_ She shook her head. _'Stop it Kagome, they've always been brown, and brown is just a color. They're just like Inuyasha's eyes when he's a human.' _She sighed. _'They have the same mouth, and nose, and personality. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing on Ikuto's part.' _"Coming!" she yelled. _'Inuyasha.'She_ picked up her back pack that she laid on the ground and ran to Ikuto's car. "Hi." As soon as she got in, she became a nervous wreck. "W-where are you going?"

"What's with the stutter? Never been on a date before?"

She blushed. "Actually, I haven't."

"Oh" he blushed a little. _'So I'm the only guy she's been out with? I guess she never would have gone with Inuyasha. He probably doesn't even understand the concept of one. He's such a total idiot.' _"So Kagome, where would you like to go? It's too late for lunch, and it's too early for dinner."

"Somewhere we can talk."

"Cool. I know this perfect little diner. It serves plenty of stuff. There's a huge variety. So if you wanted to get a little cheeseburger, we don't have to go to WacDonalds."

She laughed a little. "I'm sorry that I'm such a fast food junky. Me and my friends go there all of the time."

"It's cool. Friends should always hang out with each other."

Kagome frowned, looking at Ikuto's lonely expression. _'Poor Ikuto.__ He doesn't have any friends really, not besides me.'_

When they arrived and entered into the diner, Kagome was shaking. She didn't know how to say what she told Inuyasha she'd say. _'How am I supposed to dump him without hurting his feelings? I don't want him to be upset. How do I say it?' _"Ikuto" Kagome said softly "I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing." They were seated in a booth by the window and Kagome just turned to the window and wished she was anywhere outside than in that diner with Ikuto. "I…I uh…"

Ikuto looked outside where Kagome was looking and spotted a man that was lighting up a cigarette. He was hypnotized by the flame of the lighter and even though he wanted to look away, he couldn't. _'Why can't I get over this?'_

"Ikuto?" asked a young woman who just entered the diner.

"Oh no! Not her." He whispered forcefully and quietly. _'Not her. Why her? I didn't want her to be here! This is the worst time to come here!' _"Hi," he said turning to the young lady who looked about Kagome's age. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just getting a cup of tea." She saw Kagome and looked deathly uncomfortable. "But I'm guessing I should go."

"That would be nice" Ikuto said.

"Who is this, Ikuto?" Kagome finally asked.

Ikuto turned his head away from Kagome and tried to ignore her comment, but then realized that someone would eventually answer her question. "This girl, is Lari." Lari was a very beautiful girl. Her skin didn't have a blemish on it, and her features were wonderful, including her dark brown eyes. Even her long black hair looked magnificent as the ends curled.

Kagome felt her heart stop. _'It's happening again. His ex girlfriends comes here of all days! This is horrible.'_ "You mean Lari, as in the girl I replaced in your brother's wedding?"

"Yeah" Lari said uneasy. "How is your brother doing, Ikuto?"

"He's still an evil overlord, but at the moment, tolerable."

"That's good." She nodded her head. "That's really good." She got another glance at Kagome. "Well, I'm just going to leave now."

"Bye" Ikuto said rudely.

"This is a public place. You don't have to leave because of us" Kagome said, even though she wanted her to leave. _'Why do I always have to be the good girl? I don't really want her to stay. But what am I worried about? It's not likes she's Kikyo and going to steal Ikuto away. I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. I shouldn't have to worry about anything.'_

"No, I should go." She smiled, even though it was awkward. "It was nice seeing you again."

Just then, Kagome saw something in Lari's eyes that Ikuto decided to ignore. It was regret_. 'She still likes him, but he doesn't seem to be showing any interest in her.'_

"Bye" Ikuto said quietly.

Lari said the same and left without buying any product at all. As soon as she left, Kagome felt a fury come upon her, but she didn't let it burst out. She channeled it into telling Ikuto the truth about how she felt. "Ikuto" Kagome said "what I was…"

"You know" he said with a smile "my parents met in a diner."

Kagome was about to go on, but she was intrigued and curious. "They did?"

"Yeah, it was a small one in America. It was Christmas, and my old man never celebrated it, so he was trying to get something to eat while he worked on some business stuff, so the only thing that was opened was that litter diner. I'll have to tell you the story sometime, but not today."

"Why not today? It sounds interesting."

"What were you going to tell me?"

_'He looks so sad. Does he know what I'm going to say?'_ "I uh…" _'I can't tell him. I can't do it. I can't say no to Inuyasha, and I can't say no to him.'_ "I'm glad that we're on this date." She smiled.

He smiled, but his eyes were still gloomy. "I'm glad too."

_'I can't do it, Inuyasha. I'm sorry.' _

They had a wonderful time, talking about everything and anything that they could. They were in there for hours, just being in the company of each other, and pretty soon, it was time for dinner to be eaten. "I've got to go. I'm going back to the Feudal Era today."

"Okay, we'll go."

On their way to Kagome's house, Kagome thought about everything that she was going to say and decided it was best not to break it off. _'Ikuto's a great guy, and I don't want his feelings to get hurt. I couldn't bear to see him sad!' _"Look over there!" Kagome pointed to were she saw an apartment complex engulfed in murderous flames. "That place is on fire! Let's go there!"

A sweat drop appeared on Ikuto's head. "Don't you want to go home?"

"Let's just go!"

Ikuto turned the car around into the direction of the burning building. "I think this is a bad idea."

"I just want to see what's going on over there."

"The place is on fire! What else do you have to see?"

Kagome didn't notice how nervous Ikuto was, but he was. When they arrived there, there were no firemen there, but there were plenty of people starring at the building as the flames devoured it. "Is everyone out?" Kagome asked out loud.

"They think there's a kid up there!"

Kagome had heard enough. "I can't let that kid die!" She was about to run forward into the house, but Ikuto grabbed her arms.

"Are you insane? There's no way you'd survive if you went in there!"

"I can handle this! I have to do something."

"I know you're like super woman with all your powers and all, but you're not immortal, and I'm not letting you go in there to die, Kagome!"

"Something has to be done!" Kagome had made up in her mind that she was going in there. Someone had to get them. She wasn't going to leave child to die when she could have tried to save them somehow, and Ikuto saw that in her eyes.

"Kagome" he said gently.

"What?" The look in his eyes made Kagome troubled. '_Why's he looking at me like that?' _Ikuto decided not to get her permission and tightened the grip he had on her arms and quickly kissed Kagome on her lips. _'He's kissing me!' _Kagome couldn't believe what he was doing. _'His warmth is just like Inuyasha's.' _Kagome got lost in the moment, and kissed him back. She even forgot that she was supposed to tell him that it was over between the two of them. All she felt was a beginning.

When he backed off of her, he said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let Inuyasha be the only one to kiss you, especially when I've been dying to do it for the longest time."

Kagome felt a cold chill run over her body. "How did you know Inuyasha and I kissed?"

"I saw you two kiss not too long ago by that tree at your house. I couldn't let his lips be the only things to touch yours, so I kissed you, in case the next time you see these lips, they won't have any life in them."

"What?"

"Bye, Kagome." Ikuto let her go and ran into the burning building, where she was willing to go.

"Ikuto!" she screamed.

"He's insane!" Someone yelled.

"He'll never make it. Poor kid."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. _'He went in there to stop me from going in. Why didn't I think of it before? He's nervous around fire because his parents died in one. He's probably so scared right now.'_ She felt the tears began to fall down her face. _'If he doesn't come back, it'll be all my fault!'_ "Ikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutoooooo!"

To be continued…..

A/N: Don't forget to check out that picture of Ikuto that I drew and the new Inuyasha story that I put up. It's called "Shattered Innocence." Review so I can update!


	14. Chapter 14: The Hero

Wow, chapter 14. Like I said if you guys want to see Ikuto Kazasami, see my bio for directions.

Chapter 14

I don't own Inuyasha

**Ten Years Ago...**

"Mother?" A young boy cried coughing, from the smoke that filled his house. He was terrified, but he had to find his mother. "Mother!" His beautiful home was being destroyed by hideous flames, and he was scared, scared that he would never get to see her again.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Mother!" Ikuto ran into what used to be a library. Now it was nothing but a living Hell. "Mother!" He ran to his mother, who was lying on her stomach, not by choice. There was a wooden beam that had managed to fall on top of her, pinning her to the blood red carpet, stripping her of her privileges of walking.

"Ikuto, get out of here. Get out of here right now!" She was so beautiful. She had beautiful brown skin, not a flaw on it. Her hair was long and thick, and her eyes were as dark as the night. "Forget about me." She had such a love for her son, a love like nothing else.

"I'm not leaving you, mother!" Tears came to his eyes, as he wiped her tears away from her soft skin. "Don't give up!"

She smiled at her son gently, but then began sobbing. "Oh, Ikuto! Please go without me! I beg of you!" She shoved her head on the carpet and tried to hide her face from her son. "Please!"

"I'm not leaving you!" He placed his little fingers on the beam on top of her and struggled with all of his might to lift it up. "We're gonna make it! I promise we will!" With using ever ouch of his strength, he couldn't even get it to budge, but he wouldn't let himself give up hope. "Hold on!"

"Ikuto, look at me!" Her tears were smudged across her cheeks, and her skin was becoming an odd shade of pink, but she didn't care. She only wanted her son to live. "Ikuto, you have to leave me!"

Ikuto stopped trying to move the beam, and looked into his mother's desperate eyes. "You have to do this for me! There's no other way! We're in the library. We're not gonna make it if we stay in here. Sweetheart, I want you to live. That's all that matters to me."

Ikuto broke out into tears. "But you're all that matters to me." Ikuto noticed that beside his mother was a book called _The Ugly Duckling. 'That's my favorite story. She came into because she was going to read it to me.' _

"You have your father, and your brother."

"But it's not enough without you." He shook his head. "I won't! I'm not gonna leave you!"

Her gentle composure faded away, as fear filled her heart. "Ikuto look out!"

**Present Time**

"Ikuuuuuuuuuuuuuto!" Kagome cried over and over again. _'I've got to go in there! He's going to get himself killed because of me!' _

_

* * *

_

"Ahhh!"

"Don't worry" Ikuto whispered to the little girl in his arms. "Everything's gonna be alright. Just trust me, and we'll be fine."

She was terrified, but she nodded. "Okay."

Ikuto began coughing, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. _'This feels horrible. I hope I can get out without passing out.' _They were on the fourth floor of an apartment building, and everything was engulfed in flames. The little girl was instructed to keep her head buried in his chest, but Ikuto himself couldn't breathe. "Hold on, were almost to the steps.

* * *

"I can't take this!" Kagome yelled. "I'm going inside!"

Kagome felt the pull on her arm, and she was ready to swing in order to go into that building to save Ikuto. "Let go of me."

"Calm down, Kagome"

Kagome knew the voice and could have kissed him. "Inuyasha, you've got to do something!" She turned around and grabbed on to his shoulders. "Ikuto's in there! He's saving a child's life, and I don't know if he'll make it!"

"Of course he won't!" Inuyasha barked. "Why do you wimpy humans do such stupid things all of the time?"

"Inuyasha, if you don't go in there, then I'll say it!"

Inuyasha looked a little worried and scared of Kagome, but nodded his head. "I was gonna do it anyway!"

"Then hurry up!"

"I'm going!"

* * *

"Crap" Ikuto muttered to himself. The floor leading to the steps was just about gone and Ikuto was beginning to doubt that he could make the jump. _'I'm half conscious. Can I make this jump with the girl?' _He felt the girl shaking in his arms. _'She's crying. She's depending on me! I can't let her die!'_ "Hold on tight!" Ikuto braced himself. _'I don't go out running everyday for nothing!' _"Ahhhh!" Ikuto ran forward with the little space that he had and leaped out into the air with all that he had, and with that, he was able to make it across. "I did it!" _'I feel like I'm about to pass out!' _"Hold on!"

Ikuto began running down the steps as fast as he possibly could, trying to get out of the building alive, but on his way to the second floor, Ikuto felt everything beneath him begin to crumble. "No!"

The little girl began crying and screaming as they fell down towards the burning floor beneath them. "Mommy!"

Just as Ikuto was about to pass out, he felt arms wrap around him and the little girl and the jerk of a sudden stop. Everything was mostly a blur, but it was a big red and silver blur. "Inuyasha?"

"You idiot! Why would you do something that stupid?" Inuyasha took off his red kimono shirt and placed it on top of Ikuto and the girl.

"I don't want your help!" Ikuto said wearily.

"Then at least let it protect the girl. It will protect her from the flames."

* * *

"Ikuto! Ikuto!"

"Stop screaming, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Inuyasha and Ikuto came out of the burning building with the girl in Ikuto's arms.

Kagome ran to Ikuto and wrapped her arms around him. "How could you do something that stupid? I could kill you!"

Ikuto sat the girl down and she happily ran to her parents. "You would have gone in there for her, so I went in there for you, and the girl."

She smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I know you don't like him. I'm really glad that you saved him."

Ikuto hung his head down and waited for Inuyasha to gloat about how he had just saved his life and how Ikuto was an idiot who shouldn't have done something so foolish. _'Here we go. Just get it over with.'_

"Actually Kagome," Inuyasha had a devilish smirk on his face, and Ikuto predicted the worst. "Ikuto pretty much had the situation under control. He was already almost out the door when I got in there."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes brightened when she looked at Ikuto. "Wow, you're a real hero, Ikuto!"

"Thanks Kagome" he couldn't believe that Inuyasha would say something like that, especially since Inuyasha did much more than what he was making out to be. _'This doesn't make any sense. He...he...' _Ikutofelt his legs give out on him, and then all of his other body parts followed, as he lost his consciousness.

"Ikuto!" Kagome screamed.

Four hours later, Ikuto awakened to see Kagome's smiling face in front of him. "Kagome?" He used his arms to lift himself up and just starred at her happily before he even asked the question that was really on his mind. _'Where am I?'_

"How ya do'n?" Kagome asked him with a sweet smile.

"Fine, I guess." He looked around and realized where he was. He had spent enough time in one to know.

"You're in a hospital. You passed out a little bit after you came from that burning building." Kagome got up from her chair and took a seat next to Ikuto on the bed. "You're so brave, Ikuto." She grunted. "But why'd you have to be so stupid? Do you realize how dangerous that was? You could have been killed! You're just as reckless as Inuyasha!"

"What?" Ikuto said irritated. "First I'm a brave hero, and now I'm an idiotic mutt?"

"Why'd you scare me like that?" she said with tears in her eyes. "You're gonna pay for that!" She wiped her tears away and tried to get herself together. "You stupid boy!"

"Keh" he turned away from her. "What's your problem? I'm alright."

"You shouldn't scare people like that!" She calmed down, thinking of that time Inuyasha became human and they battled Toukajin. She thought that Inuyasha had died, but when she found out that he was really alive, she was angry that he caused her so much worry. _'I was so happy to see that he was okay, just like I'm glad to see that Ikuto is okay.' _

Kagome gasped when she saw a scar on Ikuto's right shoulder, which looked like it resulted from a burn mark. "I'm sorry about your arm. I didn't think you got wounded like that."

"Oh" he looked at his arm and shrugged it off. "I didn't. This was an old scar from the fire my parents died in."

"I didn't know that you were in the fire too, Ikuto."

He looked away, not wanting to reveal the pain of his past. "Yeah. There was some debris that fell from the ceiling. It got me pretty bad." He smiled smugly. "Reconstructive surgery works miracles."

"But" Kagome knitted her eyebrows together, not really understanding. "How bad was it?"

"There were some burn marks here and there. This one my shoulder never really went away. It could have been worse. I've seen worse."

She hung her head down low and played with her thumbs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Kagome. It's not your fault."

_'I had no idea. I knew his parents died in one, but I didn't know if he was involved. Was Suno in there too, and if so, how did these two make it out and their parents didn't?'_ She prepared herself to ask the questions, but Ikuto looked so depressed. _'I shouldn't ask, at least not right now. I feel so bad for him. He's been an orphan since he was eight. I know that much.' _"Your brother is here." Kagome wanted to break the ice that had just turned into a giant glacier. "He's outside in the lobby. The press had a few questions to ask him." She smiled brightly. "You're a real hero, Ikuto."

"Well, I don't really deserve to be called a hero, Kagome. I did it so you wouldn't go in and get hurt."

She blushed rapidly. _'He did that for me. I had no idea that he cared so much about me.'_ "Ikuto" Kagome said almost above a whisper. "I'm going to the Feudal Era first thing in the morning, so I've got to get home."

"Well, at least you can go home, Kagome."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad that I can go home thinking about you." Kagome covered her mouth and blushed harder, like a true idiot. _'Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I just said that! He probably thinks that I'm the biggest idiot of all time.'_

Ikuto was smirking, which made Kagome blush even more. _'He's so cute, especially when he does that.'_ "Um...I'm just gonna go now." She quickly got out of the room and tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. _'My gosh! I can't believe this!'_

In Ikuto's hospital room, he sighed from boredom and waited for his brother to come in, but someone came in through the window instead. "Hey idiot."

"We'll if it ain't dog crap? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "I just wanted to tell you how much of an idiot you were."

"Really, because you almost sound concerned about me." Ikuto started to laugh a little bit. "To think, that you're checking up on me because you're concerned! How cute?"

"Shut up you stupid fool! I told you why I was here! I'm here because I wanted to brag about me saving your pathetic life. How could you protect Kagome if you can't take care of yourself?"

"She's not really in danger in my world, Inuyasha!" He yelled, but then remembered that he was in a hospital. "Never mind. I just thought I should tell you thanks, for..." he began to talk quietly and low in attempts for Inuyasha not to hear him. "Thanks for...telling Kagome that I saved that kid…and…for saving my life."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes you did, you stupid mutt! Take it or leave it!"

"Keh," he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And anyway, all that really matters is that Kagome's safe. We may be enemies, but I've got limits. I wasn't going to let you die."

"But..." Ikuto was still very confused from the whole situation. "But why? Why did you tell Kagome that I saved the girl?"

"Honestly," Inuyasha said seriously "I felt bad for you. I mean, Kagome did just dump you flat on your face."

"She what?" Ikuto felt his fingers dig into his thighs.

"You know, that's what she went out with you for. I won our little dispute."

"She..." He trailed off, not knowing if what Inuyasha was saying was really true, but Inuyasha was being completely serious. _'She...she decided him over me? How could she choose him over me? I mean, we had that moment at the tree. I felt something and she felt it too. How could she do that to me? She even chickened out on me and expected me to hear it from Inuyasha?'_ "Oh, yeah, sure." He turned away from Inuyasha. "Don't..." he sighed "don't rub it."

_'Kagome? Is he right? Did you really choose Inuyasha over me?'_

To be continued....

A/N: Poor guy. Inuyasha had to be a jerk, didn't he? Ikuto would be too. Review and I'll update!


	15. Chapter 15: Misunderstanding

I know that I did a bad thing and some of you are mad at me, while others are thinking "Yeah Inuyasha! Keep on going! Win! Win! Win!" Well, I'm not making any promises but this…it's far from over. Let the battle continue…

Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha

It had been a couple of days that since the fire incident and Ikuto being sick in the hospital was something that plagued Kagome's mind. _'This isn't the right time to be thinking about him. He got hurt, but at least he's safe in the present. At least he's not here in trouble like me and the others. He won't be eaten by a demon or anything.'_

"Kagome, get out the way!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome before the demon struck her. "What the heck is your problem? What are you thinking about? Snap out of it and pay attention."

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha."

"Don't apologize to me! You're the one about to die!"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention."

He rolled his eyes. "Women, your minds really aren't focused on anything is it?" Inuyasha let her go and ran back to the demon.

_'I've got to get more focused. But I keep thinking that I shouldn't have left.'_

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon to a demon that resembled a giant beetle. It cut through some of its legs and it fell down and hit its head, but that didn't stop it from swinging its arm at Inuyasha and knocking him back, and then doing the same to Sango. Luckily, Miroku was there to catch her.

"I've got you" Miroku said.

"Thanks Miroku. I thought I was…" she slapped him once he felt his hand stroke her bottom. "Will you stop that already? You're such a pervert!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Look out Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He got back on his feet and ran towards her, but wasn't going to get to her, before the demon did.

"Kagome!"

Kagome closed her eyes and awaited her fate, but then she realized that the yell was not from Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or Shippo. "Who?" She looked behind her and saw Ikuto who had used a tall, thin, but sturdy tree branch for leverage and flung himself into the air like a track star and onto the demon's back. "Ikuto?" She yelled surprised.

"Ikuto? Miroku, Sango, and Shippo asked surprised as well.

"Ikuto!" Inuyasha growled.

Ikuto had a sheath attached to his belt and took out a sword that had a curved blade to it, almost like the Tetsusaiga, but much thinner, but still very sharp. "No one's going to hurt Kagome, especially not some stupid demon!" He stabbed the demon in the back with his sword as far as it would go down. It shrieked loudly and began shaking; trying to get Ikuto off, but Ikuto was able to hold on tight.

"What is he doing here?" Inuyasha barked.

"Who cares?" Shippo said. "He just saved Kagome's life."

He growled and yelled "Get off of that demon so I can finish it off!"

"Why?" Ikuto said with a smirk. "I'm doing just fine."

The wind scar began to circle around the Tetsusaiga. "Prepare to die!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. "Ikuto's still on it!"

Inuyasha twitched in his giant hole that was just his shape. _'Darn her! Why does she keep doing this to me?'_

"Ikuto, there's a jewel shard in its head!"

"Okay!" Ikuto took his sword out of the demon's back and plunged it into the demon's head, causing it to shriek and shake more, but then it finally stopped its struggle completely and fell on the ground, lifeless. Ikuto took his sword out and was disgusted with the purple gunk on it. "Yuck!" _'I've got to get that cleaned before Suno sees it.'_

Kagome ran to him and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. "I'm so glad you're okay! When were you released from the hospital?"

He pulled her away with his available hand and seemed upset and annoyed. "A day after you left to come here."

"I've been here for a few days. How did you catch up to us, or even find us?"

"I asked and…I ran…a lot." He was breathing heavily; feeling like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. "Yeah, I ran a lot."

"Well thank you" she smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"That was impressive" Miroku said to Ikuto, walking with Sango towards him. "Do you have any experience in demon slaying?"

"Well, I fence with my brother every day, if that qualifies." He still needed a moment to catch his breath, but was able to chuckle. "And believe me; my brother is truthfully cruel enough to be one."

Inuyasha stomped over to them, being extremely angry with the fact that Ikuto was there. "First of all, what are you doing here? Second of all, how did you get here without the use of the jewel shards?"

Ikuto was finally beginning to feel better and responded. "First of all, I came in through the well, just like before. Second of all, I would just like to brag for saving your pathetic life. I mean," he chuckled with arrogance "how are you supposed to protect Kagome, if you can't take care of yourself?"

Inuyasha exploded with anger. He would have never thought his words to Ikuto would come back to fight against him. "You idiot! What's your problem anyway? I thought we covered the fact that Kagome didn't like you!"

A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head. _'Uh oh.__ I didn't tell Ikuto what I told Inuyasha I'd tell him.' _

"Well, you covered that! I just wanted to hear that from Kagome!"

"What are you talking about? Kagome told you that already! That's why you two went out the other day!"

"We went out because I assumed she wanted to be with me! She didn't tell me that she didn't like me, you did!"

"What are you talking about? Kagome…" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and grunted more. "You didn't tell him? Why didn't you tell him, Kagome?"

"Well" she scratched her head. "Well, it's a long story. I shouldn't even explain." She signaled them away with her hands. "Let's just forget about the whole thing. It's not that important."

"Even after I saved his sorry butt from that fire, you didn't tell him the truth? You lied to me?"

"Well…" she suddenly got angry with Inuyasha. "Hey, what were you doing there anyway? You weren't anywhere in sight! You were supposed to be at my house, Inuyasha!"

He backed away. "Well I…"

"You didn't trust me! You were spying on us!"

"Well…" he stepped forward and got into her face. "I guess it was for good reason! You still didn't tell him!"

"Because she didn't want to!" Ikuto yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I think they've forgotten that we're here" Miroku said.

"I believe so too" Sango said. "What do you suppose went on in Kagome's time?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I guess Kagome's a two timer too."

Inuyasha and Ikuto looked like they were going to fight, but Kagome got in the way and pushed the two of them away from each other. "Boys, stop this!" She sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't do what you wanted me to do, Inuyasha. But I don't regret it. He's my friend, and I'm going to continue to see him for as long as I want to. Understand?"

_'Just a friend?'_ Ikuto thought to himself sadly.

Inuyasha turned his head away and crossed his arms. "Get the jewel shard and we'll go."

Kagome looked over to the demon and shook her head. "Yeah right. That's totally disgusting Inuyasha. I am not touching it?"

"You big baby! What's wrong with you?" He walked over to the demon and took the jewel shard in its head. "Let's go."

When everyone, including Ikuto began to follow, Inuyasha turned around and pointed the Tetsusaiga towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm following."

"Well don't! Go away! Go back to your own time!"

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll stay in my time, if everyone else stays in their own time, including you and Kagome."

"No deal."

"Then I follow." He smirked.

"Don't you have to get home to your brother?" Kagome said. "I mean, you do have to go home sometime."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I can't be gone a whole day, or he'll be suspicious about what happened and where I've gone. I won't jeopardize your life and what you do, Kagome. I just wanted to hear from your mouth what Inuyasha told me."

"Well, now you know." Inuyasha said angrily. "Just go home." Inuyasha handed the jewel shard to Kagome and it was purified.

_'It's strange. Something about Ikuto isn't normal. Something's not right. I can't put my finger on it.' _thought Kagome. "So how come you were able to come back to this time without the jewel shards, Ikuto? I need them to travel back and forth."

"Well" Sango said "Inuyasha can travel with or without the jewel shards. Does it really have anything to do with that? Maybe it's because he's Inuyasha reincarnation. That's the only reason I can think of."

"I agree with Sango" Miroku stated while reaching for her behind. "She is very wise and very beautiful."

She slapped him before he even got a chance to grope her. "Will you stop, you pervert!"

"So" Ikuto asked "what are these little jewels that you're collecting?"

"It's the Shikon jewel, also called the jewel of four souls. I kind of broke it, and now we're looking for the rest of the pieces."

"What for? What's so important about it?"

"Well" Shippo said "Inuyasha wants to become a full blooded demon."

"And" Miroku said "if we continue to find jewel shards, we'll eventually find Naraku."

"And who's Naraku?"

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'm sick and tired of having to go through this with you. You're a stupid human who's in way over your head. Just leave and go back where there's no danger. If you're dragged into what we're in, it's only going to get worse."

"I can take care of myself, Inuyasha. I'm strong enough to do anything and everything I want. I know more than what you think. You're the one who doesn't know how to fight."

"What?" He created a fist and stepped forward, wanting to really rip him apart. "You're going to die now! What do you mean I can't fight?"

"Well that sword you carry" he said casually "all you do is swing it around. You have no style, no technique at all. You just swing it. It's rather pathetic."

"Pathetic?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know seven different forms of martial arts. You just jump around with your sword and rely on it's blade to save you, or your claws. You rely on your strength." He raised his head a little, feeling cocky. "Is that why you spent some time with Kagome when you were a human? You're too weak to fight then?"

"That's it! I'm gonna-"

"Sit!"

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha fell down on the ground, creating another crater.

"Will you give it a rest already?"

"Well, he did hit the nail on head." Miroku nodded. "He is right, Inuyasha."

"Seven?" Kagome said amazed. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Well" Ikuto blushed "my brother made me. I didn't ever go outside and play. I always learned something new, everyday."

"That is really impressive. Which…" Kagome looked toward the west and grew pale. "I sense two jewel shards coming." _'No, not two!__ Anything but two!'_

Inuyasha immediately got up and began to sniff something. "Not him again!" He growled and cracked his knuckles. "Come on. I need to blow off some steam. I'll teach Kouga not to mess with Kagome and flirt with her!"

"Flirt?" Ikuto said defensively. "Who's Kouga?"

"Someone I don't want you to meet! Let's get you out of here!" She began pulling on Ikuto's arm. "Come on, let's go home." She was pulling on Ikuto's arm, but he was pulling away from her grasp. "Come on Ikuto."

"What's the big deal? Who's Kouga?" Ikuto looked ahead and saw a tornado coming towards them. "Wait a sec? I've heard the name before. The guy you slapped?"

Inuyasha eased his grip on the Tetsusaiga, feeling a great deal of happiness suddenly over take him. "You slapped Kouga, Kagome?"

"Yeah, it was when he kidnapped me."

"Keh, serves him right! If that wimpy wolf lays another finger on you, I'm gonna-" Inuyasha felt a foot step on his face and push him down to the ground, back into his hole.

"Hello Kagome" Kouga grabbed her hands and held them close to him. "I'm sorry that we had to be parted for so long. I smelt Naraku's scent and came straight here."

"Yeah" she said with a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Well, there was another detachment, and he had a jewel shard."

"I know you must have missed me, Kagome."

"Yeah, sure…he he." _'Great Kouga, you've got perfect timing. Oh what am I gonna do?'_

Inuyasha got up and held on to Tetsusaiga tightly and Ikuto held his sword tightly as well. "Get your hands off of Kagome!" They both yelled.

Kouga felt each shoulder touched by two different hands and he was pulled away from Kagome. "Okay mutt…" he gazed at Ikuto "you're not the mutt."

"No," Inuyasha said, with the wind scar circling around the Tetsusaiga "but you're dead."

A/N: Yeah, I know it wasn't that long. I had to be mean and stop there. I just had to. There was nothing more to say. Well there was, but I had to. Hehe! Review and I'll update!


	16. Chapter 16: Three Sided Battle to the De...

**IMPORTANT:** Why do I keep hearing "It took a while to update" Isn't one week, seven days, reasonable? I'm in the 10th grade and I'm one of those kids that need to get the A or I'll just _die_. Yeah, I'm a nerd. So what? I study **ALOT**. Please don't be upset if I can only get an update once a week. Please don't! Now, if I got a ridiculous amount of reviews before a week was over, more than my average, then yeah, I'd just have to reward you guys by having another chapter before the week was out, but there's only so much I can do, so please don't be mad at me. This is a free time thing. Okay?

Chapter 16

I do not own Inuyasha

"Oh, I'm really sick of you getting into my business, Kouga, and I'm really sick of you flirting with Kagome! You're even engaged to someone else, so now you don't have a choice. You're going to die now." Inuyasha prepared to strike him.

"Sit!"

"Ahhh" Inuyasha fell down into the dirt and his sword transformed back into its normal state.

"Will you stop that, Inuyasha? Just drop the tough guy act already." She crossed her arms.

"Who's this guy" Kouga said, giving Ikuto a good look over. He thought he looked familiar, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "And what's with the weird clothing" He sniffed him, making sure he wasn't a demon. "And why is this human's skin so strangely colored?"

Ikuto grunted and tried to remain calm, but he couldn't, and he lunged forward to try to strike him, but Kouga jumped back. "He looks just like Koashu! He's going down!"

Kouga looked at Ikuto harder, and gazed at Inuyasha as he got back on his feet again and thought about the time he saw him as a human on the night of the new moon. _'Inuyasha had black hair and dark brown eyes. This kid resembles him on that night.'_ "Okay, who's this guy, why does he look like the mutt, and why is he with _my _Kagome?"

"_Your_ Kagome" Ikuto hissed. "I don't think so! She doesn't belong to you" Ikuto was holding on to his sword tightly, ready to fight for Kagome. The demon in front of him looked exactly like his rival at school who he hated for treating him badly because of his heritage.

Inuyasha was back up and pointing the Tetsusaiga at Kouga, but it seemed like he was willing to use it on Ikuto if he had to. "Kagome doesn't belong to either of you!"

"I'm the one who loves her" Kouga said proudly. "She's my woman and she's going to be my wife once I slay Naraku."

"She will not! I'll kill you first! I'll kill you now!"

"This should be interesting" Miroku said, watching the battle about to take place between Inuyasha, Kouga, and maybe even Ikuto. He stepped back and pulled on Sango, indicating that she should do the same. Shippo saw them move back, and he did the same as well. The last time Kouga showed up, Shippo got a serious beating from Inuyasha. "This isn't going to end well."

"Guys stop this" Kagome said. "We're all after Naraku! We don't have to be enemies! Let's just go our separate ways and..."

"This boy..." Kouga said "he looks like the mutt face." He came to Ikuto and grabbed his hair, pulling him right under Kouga's nose and he began to sniff him.

Ikuto yelled in anger and pain from Kouga pulling his hair. "Let go of me" he yelled. He lifted his sword up in an attempt to strike Kouga, and Ikuto succeeded. Kouga was able to sense the danger arriving and jumped back, but he still didn't escape the full attack and was cut on his cheek. "Don't touch me!"

Kouga growled and wiped the blood from his cheek. "How dare you do that to me? I swear I'll kill you for that." He cracked his knuckles. "Say, what's your name?"

He smirked. "Ikuto, and what's it to ya?"

Kouga knew that he had heard that name for some reason and he remembered..."You're that boy! You're that boy that mutt face got dumped for!"

"I did not get dumped" Inuyasha yelled. "He's the one who got dumped!"

"I did not" Ikuto yelled.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one who hasn't got dumped" Kouga said triumphantly.

"Yeah, and you also haven't been with her." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

They all began to growl at each other, and they all sounded like full blooded demons, even though they were one demon, one half demon, and a human. Kouga cracked his knuckles, the Tetsusaiga transformed, and Ikuto prepared himself mentally for how he should approach the obvious battle about to begin.

"Stop" Kagome yelled, getting in the middle of their death triangle. "Stop this right now" She walked over to Ikuto with pleading eyes, just wanting him to stop. "You're not a demon, Ikuto. You'll be ripped apart! Inuyasha can survive a hole in his gut, you can't."

Ikuto threw his sword down into the ground, making it stand straight up with its blade stuck in the dirt. _'Kagome's right. I can't take on two different demons. I can't even take on Inuyasha. There's no way I can win this battle, or even survive it.' _He sighed. "Okay Kagome." _'I'll have to use my superior knowledge._ _They're like...500 year out of date. I can outsmart them.'_ He smirked and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny, mortal" Kouga yelled. "You better pickup your sword, because I'm gonna kill you no matter what."

He calmed down and cleared his throat, preparing himself for the argument of the century. "Well" he said in a serious tone "you guys are idiots."

"We're what?" Inuyasha asked in a rage. "How dare you talk to me like that? If anyone is an idiot here, it's you for thinking you could take me on. Well, Kouga's an idiot too, but certainly not me" Ikuto didn't comment, but he instead wrapped his arms around Kagome's waste, causing her to go into a furious blush and Inuyasha and Kouga to go into a serious jealous rage. "Get your hands off Kagome!"

"What are you doing" Kagome asked nervously. "You're not helping this situation."

Ikuto let her go and pointed his index finger forward to Kouga and then Inuyasha and began yelling at them like a mad man. "You guys are sick! Do you realize how disgusting you people really are? Kagome's 15 and I'm 16. I mean, add your ages now and then put 500 years on top of that! That's the most disgusting thing that I've ever heard in my whole entire life! She could be your relative in the future or something gross like that." He turned his head in disgust.

That didn't change Kouga's reaction that much, but Inuyasha hung his head down in blushed in stupidity, and Kagome did the same. _'There is a huge gap between us as far as the time difference. I mean, its nice teaching him new things and everything about my time but, but he is way older than me...' _Kagome blushed a little more.

"Now honestly, don't you guys age slowly? Even if you guys were with Kagome, she would probably die from old age before you guys get a grey hair, and that's _if _she decided to leave everything she knows and loves for you two losers." He smirked again. "Me on the other hand, I'd grow old with Kagome. I mean, I am only just a year older than her.

_'Wow...'_ Kagome was beginning to feel sad about what Ikuto had just spoken, considering that it was all true._ 'That's true. I'd only be a short chapter in Inuyasha's life. I'm...I'm...'_ She yelled and ran her hands through her hair with her fingers. "Forget it"

The three males looked at Kagome dumbfounded and wondered what she was so upset about. She stomped away and Inuyasha and Kouga looked at Ikuto in anger. "What did I do?" Ikuto asked.

"You upset her, stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did not! The only one upsetting her is you two losers. Why don't you two just stay here and we'll go back home to her time."

"Her time?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, our time. We'll go back to _our_ world, _our_ families, _our_ present, where _we'll_ prepare for **_our_**_ future_, while you two ignoramuses stay here in _your_ past where **you **belong!" Inuyasha and Kouga were being quiet for the moment while their rage was building up. Ikuto only kept going on, trying to get them riled up. It wasn't even about trying to get Kagome to realize anything. He was just on a mission to crush his enemies, rather then persuade the person he really wanted. "You two belong here, and Kagome and I live far into the future in a time when you two are long since dead. "Why don't you two get your own women, you know some one around your age, or at least century."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha was shaking with rage. Oh, if Ikuto was a demon, he would rip him apart with his bare hands, enjoying every moment, not even using the Tetsusaiga! Just with his bare hands.

"Why are you so pissed, Inuyasha? You've already taken my advice, remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kikyou? Isn't that her name? Her name is Kikyou, right?"

"What do you know about Kikyou? Just shut up about her!"

"Kikyou?" Kouga was actually amused and ready to hear of this woman. Was there something that he didn't know about Inuyasha? Something that would change the way the race to Kagome's heart was going?

"I know enough" Ikuto said. "You're madly in love with her, and Kagome feels uncomfortable every time her name is mentioned. It breaks her heart as a matter of fact." Inuyasha ears began to slump. "You claim to want Kagome, and yet you still love her? I believe Kagome's exact words were 'the worst thing about it is the fact that he's still hung up about his last girlfriend. He still loves her,' and" he scratched his head trying to remember "something about you want her and Kikyou both, and she said something about that's never going to happen. 'He can only have one of us, and he chose her over me and yet, he's still a jealous jerk!' and yatta, yatta, yatta."

Kouga was infuriated and punched Inuyasha in his face and knocked him down, and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hand, causing it to return to its normal state. "What's wrong with you? You're two timing Kagome? How could you do that to her?"

Inuyasha wiped some blood from the side of his mouth and stood back on his feet. "Get off my back! You're one to talk! You're engaged to Ayame!"

"I am not! I told you guys that I didn't remember promising her that!" He was lying. He knew exactly what Ayame was talking about, and the promise he made, but lying about it made things less complicated. "I love Kagome and only Kagome! You're in love with two different women? You're disgusting!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me or my past!" Inuyasha picked up his Tetsusaiga, and this time, he swung it at Kouga in an attempt to cut off his head, but Kouga was too fast. "Today you die!"

_'Wow'_ thought Ikuto. _'I didn't know that this would work this well. I guess I should thank Suno for making me take those psychology classes. I've really got into their minds and I have truly pissed them off.' _He smiled brightly. _'Man, I am proud of myself!'_

Kouga and Inuyasha began fighting each other, with the pure intention of killing the other. Inuyasha had always wanted Kouga dead, from the first time he picked up the scent of his blood thirsty pack. Kouga's pack that he controlled had killed villagers; women, children, men. _'He's just a no good demon. He may claim to love Kagome, but in the end, he wouldn't hesitate to kill any human if it pleased him. He makes me sick.' _Of course that wasn't the only reason why he hated Kouga. Kouga kidnapped Kagome and from then until the present, Kouga had been flirting with her, claiming that he would kill Naraku and then take Kagome away to be his wife. What right did he have?

Kouga wanted Inuyasha dead, simply because he wanted Kagome. He told Kagome that he would kill Inuyasha for that very reason. They were rivals ever since. Kouga would claim to always be ready to fight Inuyasha, but Kouga was no fool. When ever he sensed that Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar, he would run away from the danger of the sword and whatever strange magic it possessed. He was now highly ticked. Inuyasha was two timing her, even though Inuyasha would obviously fight to the death for her. It didn't seem to make sense to Kouga, maybe because wolves mate for life. "You're gonna die today, Inuyasha."

What Kouga didn't know was the fact that Inuyasha also felt that way, wanting to mate for life, but he already made that pact in his heart with another woman, and his love dragged on, even to her reincarnation. Inuyasha's love pact wasn't for life, it was for eternity.

"I can promise you that you'll never see me after today, Kouga. As a matter of fact, you won't be seeing anyone after today!" _'That idiot! He's always making suggestions about me, and jumping to conclusions. He never knows that facts, and doesn't know anything about me or Kikyou. He needs to just stay out of my business!'_

Miroku noticed the pleased look on Ikuto's face as Inuyasha and Kouga continued on their battle_. 'How interesting?'_ "Admiring your work?" Miroku left his little safe group with Sango and Shippo and walked to Ikuto's side. "You get them worked up and now they're fighting each other, ready to kill. After they're gone, do you intend to have Kagome all to yourself?"

Ikuto smirked and closed his eyes. "You think you've got me all figured out? Well, I didn't think their fight would be this serious. I figured that they would, though. Kouga is just as hotheaded as Inuyasha. I don't expect them to get killed; at least that's not what I planned." He sighed. _'I guess I've got to stop this. I don't like either one of them, but I know one thing for sure. I hate Koashu, and I wouldn't want Inuyasha's fate to be ended by Kouga's hand.' _"Hey Kouga," Ikuto yelled "I heard Kagome slapped you once. Guess she wants a real man instead of a dirty cub like you!"

Kouga was not in the mood and was quick to act. He rushed to Ikuto, faster than what Inuyasha or Ikuto could comprehend and grabbed Ikuto by his collar and held him up in the air. "I've had just about enough of you!" Kogua held out his arm and it seemed like he was going to claw Ikuto's face, but Ikuto remained calm.

"Put him down, Kouga!" Ikuto was surprised that Inuyasha had his sword pointed at Kouga in order to save him. Inuyasha had always wanted to kill Kouga, but he would certainly do it if Kouga killed Ikuto. He might have been an evil human in Inuyasha's book, but he was still a human.

Ikuto still remained calm though. _'3…2…1…and…'_

"Kouga, stop it!" Kagome ran to the scene, wishing that Inuyasha wasn't the only one she could sit. "Stop this right now, or I'll never forgive you!"

A sweat drop appeared on his head and he dropped Ikuto and he landed on his bottom. "Ka-Kagome!"

"How could you do something so evil? He wasn't doing anything to you!" Kagome had tears in her eyes.

Kouga didn't know how to respond at first, but then crossed his arms. "I told you that you're my woman and anyone else who says different is-" Kouga was stopped by the sudden touch of Kagome's hand across his face. He was shocked at first, then embarrassed, but then angry, especially when he began to hear Inuyasha chuckle, and he could even feel Ikuto's smirk of satisfaction. He would have gone mad with rage, but then Kagome made him feel better.

"Sit!" Inuyasha let out a cry as he was bound to her spell. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha wasn't even twitching. He was in so much pain. Kouga still didn't feel satisfied, until Ikuto stood to his feet, and Kagome wiped the smirk off of his face with a slap, and her slap hurt Ikuto's face much more than whatever pain she could inflict on Kouga's. "What's wrong with you three? Why do you have to fight so much? Why does it have to be this way?" She was trying her best not to cry. "I want this to stop. Killing each other won't solve anything!"

The three males strongly disagreed, but said nothing more. In fear of Kagome's wrath…and there was also the fact that Inuyasha was barely conscious.

"Now let me tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna…" Kagome stopped her train of thought. "I sense jewel shards."

Kouga looked off into the distance and began to growl. "Naraku! I know that stench from anywhere!" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands and said softly "Kagome, I promise you that the next time we meet, Naraku will be dead." With nothing more to say, he ran off towards the scent that he picked up.

"Naraku?" Ikuto asked. "Good, because I want to see this Naraku guy that you guys keep talking about."

"No!" Kagome yelled. "Are you insane?" Tears came from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Do you want to die? I don't want you to die! I want you to live, Ikuto!" The anger that she had for him died down and she wrapped her arms around him. "Kouga was going to kill you! Naraku will kill you! Please…" she began sobbing on his chest. "Please just go home!"

Ikuto didn't know what to do. How could he comfort her? "Kagome…" he just held her close and hoped he was helping some kind of way. _'I didn't mean to scare her. I guess I'm playing cards with the devil,'_ he sighed _'and he always cheats.'_ "I'll go home Kagome. I'll go home for you."

She pulled away and nodded. "Thank you."

Inuyasha pulled himself up, feeling probably the worst that he ever did from a sit. "What's your…" He saw how scared she was, and he calmed down. "Kagome…what's wrong?"

"He should leave" Sango said "especially if Naraku is near."

"Yes" Miroku said "if Naraku found out about Inuyasha having a reincarnation, then it wouldn't end well. It would only be a new opportunity to inflict pain on the rest of us. There's no sense in Ikuto being dragged into all of this."

"Miroku's right" Inuyasha said grumpily. "You need to leave."

Surprisingly, Ikuto nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'm going home, but I'm doing this because of Kagome, not because you guys are telling me to."

"If Naraku got to you…" Kagome said quietly and painfully.

"What else could he do?" Shippo asked. "What hasn't he thought of?"

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance, somewhere far off, Naraku was with Kanna, watching through her mirror, watching something that he didn't think he'd ever see. _'How interesting?'_He smirked. _'This should prove to be most entertaining.'_

To Be Continued…

A/N: Uh oh. So does Naraku know about Ikuto? Is this the end of the reincarnation? You'll just have to find out later! Make sure you review!


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams

**READ:** Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. I got a lot of reviews for my last chapter, and this one is becoming really popular. I've decided to make a deal with you guys since I'm so eager to get to the really good stuff, so here it is. Okay, if you guys manage to get me 25 reviews before every Wednesday, I'll update during the week and on the weekend too. So that's two chapters a week, if I can manage my time well enough I promise you guys I'll do that, but that's only if you guys don't waver from how you've been doing. Okay?

**Q: When Kouga knocked the Tetsusaiga out Inuyasha's hands, shouldn't he have turned full demon**?

**A:** No, because Inuyasha also has to feel highly endangered, like it was a real life and death threat. He doesn't consider Kouga that deadly, so it couldn't get to that point. Besides, he was able to control the transformation himself enough to get the Tetsusaiga backin his hands the last time he transformed full demon.

Chapter 17

I don't own Inuyasha

Ikuto walked into his room with only a towel covering his body. He had just got done taking a very long shower after he snuck in the house and placed Suno's ancient-yet still in good shape-sword back to its proper location. He knew he smelled like animals, mainly like wolf. He was also very dirty and still had some demon blood on him. _'Man, I'm starving.' _He heard a knock on his door and he answered. "I'm not dressed."

"Oh" said Sarah's voice "I was just making sure that you were home. I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"Never mind that, it's not even important."

"Well, I can heat up some chicken teriyaki for you, if you want."

"Yeah, thanks."

Sarah sighed. _'I wonder what he's been up to.'_

In ten minutes, Ikuto was at the dinning room table eating the dinner that was cooked a while ago. Ikuto didn't get home until 9:00pm and everyone, even Suno had eaten. Ikuto was glad to get a good meal. He was glad he didn't have to eat the same food that Inuyasha and Kagome was eating. He didn't think he could live without having some type of meat every night.

Sarah sat beside Ikuto and watched him curiously. He tried to ignore her and hoped she would just eventually go away, but she continued to watch him curiously. He eventually couldn't take the awkward silence and observation and put his fork down. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I just worry about you sometimes."

"Worry why?"

"Well" her smile fell "you and Suno aren't exactly the best of friends. I mean you two have been getting along as of lately, and I just hope you two can keep your fighting to a minimum."

"And where's this conversation headed?"

She looked around and made sure no one else was around and leaned in towards Ikuto. "Don't tell Suno, because I don't think he wants kids right now, but I'm trying to get pregnant."

Ikuto's eyes bucked and he had to remember to keep quiet. "Hey aren't you supposed to share this type of information with your husband?"

"Yes, I know, but he's so occupied with business, you, me, and Rina he would rather not think of having a child, or at least that's what he'd say." She smiled sweetly again. "I love Suno and I'd do anything he'd ever ask me to, but I know this child would be good for him. I know he loves Rina like his own child, but I know that he wants to have a child that he got to hold the day it came into existence and be the first thing that the child sees when it opens its eyes for the very first time. I know good and well that he would love to have that child, even though right now he would claim that he wouldn't. I know he'd love that child and he'd be ready for it, but" she placed her hands on Ikuto's hands "it's you who I don't think is ready for the baby."

"Me? What do I have to do with it? I'm not much trouble and I won't even be here to bother you by the time the kid starts saying full sentences. Why am I a concern?"

"Because you and your brother's relationship really scares me" she said seriously. "I'm scared that you and Rina and the baby will have the same fights, same anger, and same relationship. I don't want that to happen."

Ikuto pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Rina wouldn't be that kind of person. Don't be such a big baby. That's not going to happen. Suno and I have a total different experience."

"Really? Because all I know is that my two children will be half brother and sister or half sisters. I know they'll grow up rich. I know Rina's half Japanese. I know that there are differences, but the thought still scares me. Now how exactly is Suno supposed to tell Rina to get along with her younger sister or brotherand for them to respect each other when you two act like you hate each other?" She calmed herself down. "You two have been doing great and I'm glad that you've been getting along, and I'm begging you two, please don't fight anymore."

Ikuto was speechless. He didn't know what to say. She was scared that Rina would end up like him and his brother? He thought it to be insane. It wasn't like there was that much of a similar situation. Rina still had two parents to love her. That was the big difference. Rina was just a different person completely. She wasn't as ruthless as Suno, nor himself. Rina would be fine. "Why don't you tell your husband this?"

"I've told him my concerns, just not the whole baby thing. I want you two to be okay, and then I know for sure that the baby will be, okay?" She got out of her chair and crossed her arms. "Just remember what I said. Your brother really does love you, and when you two feel like you'd rather not see the other one again, just remember that. He's hard and cold, but he's got a very soft side, if you can only see through the rough spots. He's a good man." She sighed. "Just remember what I said."

He still thought she was exaggerating, but he nodded. "Sure, I'll remember." That night, Ikuto wasn't able to get to sleep as quickly as he wanted. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sarah had said, but that thought even lead to something even more interesting. _'What's Inuyasha's brother like? Is it pure coincidence that we both have half brothers, or are they reincarnations as well? I don't know. Is he cold hearted? Does he have a high position of authority like Suno?' _He sighed. _'I guess I'll ask Kagome about it. But why do I care anyway? Inuyasha is just some stupid mutt. His brother must be one two. Is he full demon? Must be. I wonder what he's like.'_

**Feudal Era**

"You okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was watching the fire as their friends slept. "I'm sorry that it wasn't Naraku."

"Yeah, it was just another detachment." He grunted. "Where could Naraku be? It doesn't make any sense. How can he hide himself so well?"

"Its okay, Inuyasha. We'll find Naraku, no question about it. Then we'll get him." Kagome lay back down and got comfortable in her sleeping bag. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm fine. I don't need to rest as much as you guys do."

Kagome could tell that he was upset, not just about Naraku, but about the whole Ikuto situation. Why wouldn't he be? He was severely beaten with "sits" from her over and over again. Ikuto had made many good points that day and really got them all thinking, which confused Kagome and only made Inuyasha hate Ikuto more. _'I wonder what Ikuto is doing right now. Is he sleeping? Is he doing something with his family?'_ She blushed. _'Is he thinking about me?'_

**Present Time**

_"Kagome" Ikuto said softly to his wife as he rolled over and gently touched her shoulder. "Get up honey."_

_She moaned kicked her legs back and forth in frustration, but finally gave up and sat up. "What do we have to do today?"_

_"It's our second anniversary."_

_"No it's not. Tomorrow is our anniversary. You've forgotten?"_

_"I know, but I want to get to Hawaii today."_

_Kagome instantly became wide awake and she yelled in happiness. "Hawaii! Are you serious? Me and you are going to Hawaii today?" She hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you baby. You're the best husband a wife could ever ask for!"_

_He kissed her and then said "The mutt could never do anything like this for you."_

_"Yeah, you're right." She smiled brightly. "I'm so glad that I decided that you were the only one that I love!"_

_"Me too." He got up out the bed and began stretching. "Come on Kagome, get dressed. We're leaving in two hours."_

_"Like I can get everything packed in two hours."_

_"Just find a way and we'll get going."_

_She was upset that he was only giving her two hours, but she couldn't stay mad at him. She was just too excited. "I'm going to Hawaii!"_

**_Feudal Era_**

Kagome yawned and decided that she couldn't stay up all night watching Inuyasha. She was just too tired.

_"Kagome" Inuyasha said entering their small home, not to far away from her mother's place. It was small and cozy, something that she had to afford on her own. "Let's go!"_

_"Inuyasha if you don't let me stay, then I'll never graduate from college!"_

_"Come on Kagome" Inuyasha said. "We've got jewel shards to find and then we have to kill Naraku! This is taking too long."_

_"Inuyasha please" she put her book down and got up out of the chair in the dinning room and began yelling. "Look Inuyasha, it's really hard to look for the jewel, try to kill Naraku, try to get my masters degree, and have a job all at the same time! I need a break from one of them, and so I can't go back to the feudal era with you. I'm sorry, but that's the way the ball bounces." She crossed her arms and turned her head._

_"But Kagome, we need to do this. This is important." He crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving here until you come."_

_"Good, then stay here with me." She gave him the sad puppy dog eyes. "Please Inuyasha. Please, I can't go with you, so just stay with me. We're married anyway. Stay here with me." _

_He grumbled but gave in. It wasn't like he was going to leave his wife for a couple of days. "Okay Kagome, but please hurry up."_

_"I'll try, Inuyasha." She laughed gently, and then Inuyasha just had to ask what was so funny. She replied "Well, at least you're mine. When things get tough between us, I always think of how grateful that I'm with you." She sighed, not wanting to bring Kikyou up. "I know you were upset that Kikyou died and I'm sorry."_

_A sweat drop appeared on Inuyasha's head and Kagome noticed. "S-she's alive?"_

_Inuyasha backed away in a panic. "I can explain!"_

_"You can explain? You can explain? Ha! You can't explain anything! I'm going to kill you for this! Did you go see her?"_

_"Well, I-"_

_"You did, didn't you? You jerk, and after all I've done for you? You're such a pig! You're not sleeping in our bed tonight, I'll tell ya that much!"_

_"Oh yes I am" he said angrily._

_"Sit!"_

_Inuyasha cried out in pain and fell the floor. _

_"Idiot."_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. _'Where did that dream come from? Inuyasha may be in love with Kikyou, but he was in love with me enough to commit to something like marriage, he wouldn't do anything like see Kikyou.'_ She sighed. "Are you dreaming too Inuyasha?"

_Inuyasha entered Kagome's window, ready to yell at her for taking so long with her stupid studies. "Come on! We're gonna…" he trailed off, seeing her with her noise in the books, but that wasn't what stopped him from talking. Kagome was old. Her hair was gray, her skin was wrinkled, and everything was sagging. "Ah!" He backed up against her wall in a fright. "W-what's happened to you?"_

_"I aged Inuyasha" Her voice was so fragile. "I'm afraid I can't go back to the feudal era anymore."_

_"Since you're so old" he said depressingly. _

_"No silly, Ikuto and I are getting hitched!"_

_Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "Hitched? You mean married?"_

_"Yeah, he proposed yesterday while you were waiting for me to come back. _

_An old and wrinkled Ikuto walked through the door. "Hey Inuyasha, what's shaking?"_

_"You look…awful. I'm glad I don't have to worry about getting old."_

_"And that's your problem." He held his hand out. "Come on Kagome dearest. We don't want to be late. It's too bad your mother couldn't see this day."_

_"Yes, it's a shame. Her and grandpa." She got out of her chair and reached for her cane. "See you later, Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha opened his eyes highly disturbed and disgusted. "Glad that was just a dream." He saw Kagome napping peacefully and hoped that she wouldn't grow old, but he knew the truth. She would grow old and die one day, and there was nothing they could do about it. "Oh Kagome, I wish it wasn't true."

_"Ikuto," Kagome said wearily. "Please, can't we go somewhere for our anniversary?"_

_"I've got reservations. We'll get going in a second." They were standing in his home office and he was typing away on his lap top, doing some important work that needed to be done. "I'm sorry that I'm so busy."_

_"We've been married for three years, and I still feel like we haven't really done anything together. The only time it was you, me, and no business was our wedding night. You haven't taken a day off since."_

_"Well I've got a lot to do Kagome" he said impatiently. He looked up into her eyes and rolled his own. "Okay, fine, we're out of here in ten minutes. Get your coat." _

_When they arrived at the restaurant, they waited for a half hour before someone came to talk to them. "Sir, we're sorry but we don't have a seat for you."_

_"That's insane" Ikuto yelled. "I made reservations three weeks ago, and my wife called forty minutes ago to confirm it."_

_"That's right" Kagome nodded. "I did call, and you guys said that the table was still reserved."_

_"It was" Ikuto said angrily "But as soon as you guys saw that a guy like me was getting it, you lied and said that there was no table reserved, isn't that right?"_

_"No Mister Kazasami! That's not it at all!"_

_Ikuto walked over to the reservation list and saw his name crossed out. "This is ridiculous. I could sue you for discrimination and this restaurant."_

_"And you'd lose" the waiter said "because they don't like your kind either."_

_Ikuto was ready to punch him the waiter, but Kagome grabbed his arm. "Let's just go, Ikuto."_

_"But Kagome!"_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice called. "Get up. We're heading out."

"Oh" she said getting up "I had the weirdest dream."

"Yeah," Inuyasha's ears slumped, thinking about his. _'She'll age and fade away from me. She'll die of old age. Ikuto was right.'_

"What was it about?" asked a sleepy Shippo.

"I'd rather not say." She sighed._ 'Both of my dreams were horrible! That doesn't mean they'd be true though. The one about Inuyasha wouldn't, but the one with Ikuto…'_ She couldn't help but frown, thinking about it. _'I'd get discriminated against too, and that's probably why Lari and Ikuto broke up. She couldn't deal with it. Not only that, he'd probably be super busy with business like his brother. Would I even get a chance to spend time with him?'_ She looked at Inuyasha._ 'I guess I'd be discriminated against if I was with Inuyasha, especially if he became a full demon. We'd have a half demon child…'_ she blushed_ 'if I married him anyway.'_ She got worried all of the sudden. _'But if he became a full demon, could he be trusted?'_

**_Present Time_**

_"Taxi!" Ikuto called out and held out his arms, but a taxi didn't stop and get them. He tried for a good fifteen minutes. He finally got frustrated and yelled "Oh come on, I'm only half black!"_ (A/N: Sorry if I offend anyone, but it's a big joke that black people can't get cabs. I'm black so I hear the joke all the time)

_Kagome held out her hand and a taxi immediately stopped for them. "What would you do without me?" She smiled and got inside the cab._

_"I don't know" he said quietly "maybe I'd walk." Ikuto put their luggage in the taxi trunk while the drive asked Kagome where they'd like to go. Kagome didn't understand him. He got frustrated and asked again, angry. Kagome didn't know what to do. Ikuto got inside the cab and replied "To the JFK airport, please."_

_"Don't you immigrants learn English when you come here?"_

_"She's working on it." He smiled and looked at his wife. "What would you do without me?" he replied back to her in their native tongue so she could understand._

_"I don't know, not go to Hawaii." She chuckled._

_"I was hoping you'd say die, but I suppose that's an okay answer."_

_She laughed more, which made the cab driver nervous, getting paranoid and thought that they might be talking about them. "Is that Chinese?"_

_"Japanese" Ikuto replied. "I'll try not to speak too much of my native tongue in your presence. I can't blame you for being paranoid." Ikuto looked ahead in the street and saw something he didn't expect to see. It was a man, not crossing the street, just looking, looking at Ikuto specifically. "Whose that guy?" _

_Kagome gasped. __"Oh no!"_

_The taxi driver scratched his head. "And what's he do'n in a baboon suit?"_

_Ikuto looked around him and the scenery from New York was suddenly gone. They were back in Japan, at Kagome's house, right where the sacred tree was. "What are we doing back here? I never wanted to come back here!" He searched for Kagome, but did not see her. "Kagome? Kago…" He felt something hit his chest and he was pinned to the tree by it. He looked down. "An arrow?" He looked back up and saw Kagome, but she was dressed in the robes that a priestess would wear. "Ka…Kagome? W-why…I thought that…" He tried to reach out to her, but he felt his heart beating slower and everything began to get blurry. "Kagome." His arm fell and then his head and his heart stopped beating._

"You're going to be late to school" Suno said to Ikuto.

Ikuto took off his covers and held his chest in pain. _'It feels so real. It hurts. It hurts so badly.' _

His brother noticed the pain that Ikuto had in his chest. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know" Ikuto replied. "It just hurts." He took his covers off. "I'll be fine. I'll be okay."

"Hurry or you'll be late." Suno left Ikuto's room and Ikuto ran his hands through his hair.

"Naraku? Was that him? Naraku was his name?"

To be continued…

A/N: Aw, poor Ikuto! Could this be a foreshadowing of the future? Are any of these dreams going to come true? Find out next time! Review and I'll update! Oh and check out "Shattered Innocence!" You'll love it!


	18. Chapter 18: Siblings

Hey guys. You guys were really close, but it didn't quite work out for you. Sorry! Try again! I'm really anxious now! I hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter. It's pretty intense…

Chapter 18

I don't own Inuyasha

"Are you ready to get dusted?" Koashu asked Ikuto as they got into their positions for a race around the track.

"Are you kidding me? Every time you don't avoid battling against me in some way, I always win."

"Running is my specialty. I hold the school record. I'm Olympic potential."

"Didn't know ugly was an Olympic sport."

"Well you'd have loser in the bag."

They continued their taunts until they saw a green flag drop and their feet picked up and they dashed around the track, faster than any of their competition. It was really just those two racing. None of the others could compete with Koashu and Ikuto. They had something to prove. Both of them hated each other, and needed to outdo the other, so they could simply look back on that day and tell of how they won, so the loser would put their head down in shame. "I'm going to win!" Ikuto yelled as he approached the finish line.

"Oh no you're not!"

Just when Ikuto was almost there in victory's grasp, he felt something under his foot and Ikuto fell on the track and hit his chin on impact with the ground while Koashu took the lead and won the race. Koashu began taunting, but Ikuto ignored him long enough to make sure that he didn't damage his chin. It was bleeding, but didn't seem to be anything more than that. "You tripped me!"

"No I didn't. You're insane!"

To make things worse, seven more people passed Ikuto and took their place with Koashu. "That's not fair Koashu, and you know it!"

"Get over it, Kazasami. It's just a game. If you can't understand that, then maybe you should go somewhere where someone actually cares about how you feel and what you say."

Ikuto got up and finished the race, but only to get into Koashu's face and then talk back to him. When things started to get out of control, the Advance Physical Ed teacher came to them and tried to calm them down, but Ikuto was too angry. "You cheated!" Ikuto finally yelled. "You cheated in that race!"

"I'm not a lair!"

"Oh yes you are. You just can't accept the fact that I was going to take the one thing you're good at away from you."

"I've heard enough of you!" Koashu barked as he stepped forward to fight Ikuto. Ikuto did the same. He wasn't going to back down from a fight. The teacher got behind Ikuto and pulled him back. "Calm down and go to the office right now!"

Ikuto didn't want to heed to the warning, but he didn't need to get kicked out for another fight. Suno would be furious if that happened, and he wanted to make peace for as long as he could. Suno not being the evil tyrant was really nice for Ikuto. "Fine!" Ikuto pulled himself away from the grasp of the teacher and began walking away to the office.

Koashu wasn't satisfied yet. "Hey Ikuto, what is it that we used to call you when you were a child? Wasn't it 'the demon child'?"

The thought of his childhood and how the children would call him a demon came back to haunt him, and he couldn't take the rage. He even thought of when Inuyasha mistook him for one, and Ikuto went mad! He ran to Koashu and gave him a right hook that knocked him down, flat on his back. Unfortunately for Ikuto, Koashu had his two best friends around and as soon as Koashu rose from his position on the ground, it immediately became a three on one assault. Ikuto was holding his own for a while, but he was getting pretty beat up. He was getting a good few punches on Koashu though. Ikuto was able to get the two friends off of him with a few good kicks and it was just Ikuto and Koashu left. Ikuto was more tired than Koashu, but Ikuto was much angrier. He jumped up in the air and did a spinning kick that made impact Koashu's arm. Koashu cried out in pain for a moment, but then pulled himself together for a head butt that knocked Ikuto to the ground and left Koashu holding his head with on his left arm, the one Ikuto didn't kick.

"Stop this! You guys are going to principle's office right now!" The Physical Ed teacher as well as three other teachers who heard the commotion came and grabbed the boys and stopped their fight. "Oh you guys are going to get it!"

Ikuto could have sworn that the last comment was more towards him than Koashu who started it all with tripping him and calling him a demon child. That brought back horrible memories, memories that he wanted to forget and keep buried in his heart.

In fifteen minutes, it had been decided that Ikuto would be suspended, even though he was jumped on by three boys. The principle demanded that Ikuto call his brother, but of course, Suno was busy, so he had to settle for the lap dog.

Jamon walked into the office and was surprised to Ikuto with only a busted lip and a gash above his right eye. "You look well."

"Shut up" he said restless.

"I just came from the nurse's office and saw the other boy, Koashu. I heard he's going to the hospital. They say his arm is broken."

"Broken?" Ikuto was shocked to hear such a thing. Sure he got Koashu pretty good, but broken? Ikuto didn't have a lot of strength when he kicked Koashu. He couldn't believe that he actually broke his arm.

"Looks like you need to lay off the milk." Jamon turned his sights to the principle and said "I heard that Ikuto is getting suspended and the other boy is not."

"That's right" said the principle. He nodded his head. "Yes, Ikuto threw the first punch."

"He claims that Koashu assaulted him by tripping him during a race and then saying a very racist remark. Either they are both suspended, or neither of them gets suspended."

"I can't do that! This boy is lucky he is not being expelled!"

"Then Mr. Kazasami will have no choice but to pull his funding from the school." Jamon smiled. "It's your choice."

No one in the school liked Ikuto. Even most teachers didn't. Some were kind to him, but most of the time, it would be people like the principle himself, who was just looking for the excuse to kick him out. The principle did agree with Jamon and said that they both would be suspended for a week, and Jamon humbly accepted. "Thank you Mr. Oshiri. I knew you could be bargained with." He fixed his tie that was slightly out of place. "Come along Ikuto. Let's go."

Ikuto nodded. "Sure thing." When they left the school building, Ikuto laughed gently and said "Man that was great! You certainly showed him."

"Money controls everything in this world. It controls businesses, schools, and even men's morals. He wanted you out of there, but the sake of the school rested in keeping you in."

_'Maybe I should consider being a business man like Suno. I mean, I practically know everything about it. I've grown up around it, and it does control the world. Suno has so much power.'_

"You need to go to the hospital and get some stitches for your cut."

Ikuto was holding a thick white bandage over the cut, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. "I guess you're right."

"I'm going back to work. I've got better things to do than to be annoyed by pest like you. Mr. Kazasami was doing important work when the school called about this whole mess and I was forced to come here on Mr. Kazasami's behalf."

"Just quit babbling and leave me alone."

**Feudal Era**

Kagome was riding on her bike slowly so that her friends could keep up with her. Inuyasha wanted to go faster, but everyone complained about how tired they were and how they should relax for at least a moment. "I can't wait until we get all the shards of the jewel and become a full fledged demon."

Kagome was tired of hearing the same old speech over and over again. Who wasn't? Every time Inuyasha's demon blood took over, nothing but bad things came of it. He slaughtered people, attempted to kill her, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Would taking the jewel and turning him into a full blooded demon really help the situation? Could anything good actually come from the jewel? Every time the Shikon jewel was involved, everything always went wrong. "You know, I think you're fine as a half demon Inuyasha. I like you like this. Do you really have to change?"

"I like you this way too" Sango said, and Kirara purred with agreement.

"Kagome is right" Miroku nodded "Why change? Haven't things worked out for you this way? You're already strong, and you haven't been too friendly when your demon side is in control."

"Well" Shippo interrupted "he's not friendly now anyways."

Inuyasha knocked Shippo on the head. "Will you guys just shut up already? I want to become a full blooded demon and that's what I'll become, no matter what."

Kagome sighed. _'Inuyasha, why can't you just stay this way?'_

**Present Time**

Ikuto stepped inside the living room of his house to see Suno waiting for him impatiently on a couch. "Uh, hi Suno." Sarah was sitting next to him. She looked at Ikuto sadly, hoping that he would consider what they had talked about the night before. She then looked at her husband in an attempt to calm him down, but Suno wasn't in the mood to listen. He was ticked. "What?" Ikuto said casually, as if nothing was wrong.

Suno rose to his feet and crossed his arms. He was trying to remain calm, but he was pretty upset with his brother. "What do you mean 'what?'? Don't you realize what you did today? I specifically told you not to get into any more fights. All I wanted was for you to go to school, learn every possible thing that you could, and then make something with you life. I just wanted you not to put our family name out there so people wouldn't look at us with shameful eyes. I just wanted you to be quiet and not shame our family, but no, you had to fight that boy today and not only that, you broke his arm!" He uncrossed his arms and threw them up in the air as if he had given up. "I can almost taste to the lawsuit. Why would you fight him?"

_'Why? He has the nerve to ask why?'_ "What do you mean 'why?'? I fought because that stupid, no good, jerk is prejudice, like you!"

Sarah's eyes widened as Suno's narrowed in on his brother. Out of all the things to call his brother that was one thing that Suno couldn't stand, at least not anymore. "Oh, I'm prejudice? I'm prejudice? I'm prejudice after I clothed you, bathed you, taught you, and trained you, for the last nine years of my life? I'm prejudice after I made sacrifice after sacrifice to try and shape you into not only a man, but a great man? I've given you everything I could, put up with so much of your crap, and crap from other people, just because they were prejudice and I'm your brother? I've lost business deals because of you, because I've stuck up for you! I'm prejudice when I fought with everything I had to keep you with me after our parents died? I'm prejudice, when I watched you lay unconscious in the hospital when you were a boy never leaving your side? I'm prejudice? I'm prejudice?"

"Suno!" Sarah stood to try and stop him before he did something that he would end up regretting.

"Stay out of this Sarah!"

Sarah put her head down and obeyed.

"Want to know the real reason why I don't like you, since I'm obviously not prejudice?" He stepped forward to get right into his little brother's face. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why? It's not because you're half black. It's because you're an ungrateful brat!"

"Ungrateful?"

"Yes, you're ungrateful! You have this wonderful life going for you and still it's not enough. Everyone still has to be your enemy."

"My life is wonderful you say? You took my childhood away! You wouldn't let me play with the other children or talk to the other children. You always made me study! I haven't played a video game since I was eight! I didn't play games; I had to learn some meaningless crap that you found important! It was always the same. It was always what you wanted instead of what I needed!"

"You're such a fool! I didn't let you play with the other kids because they didn't want to play with you. I was trying to protect you from rejection!"

"All you wanted to do was steal my happiness away!" Ikuto heart was breaking. He struggled not to get chocked up. "You wouldn't even let me cry at our parent's funeral! You wouldn't even let me mourn their death!"

"I couldn't mourn for them, why should you get to have that privilege?"

"You could have. We could have together!"

"I didn't have the time!"

"You never have the time for anything except for what you want. You're always too busy cutting a business deal or figuring out how to make my life more horrible!"

"I didn't have the time because I had responsibilities! I had to get my life together! One of us had to be the parent. Your mom was gone, mine was dead, father died. I had to take care of you and I had to take care of the company. I had to keep it up, somehow. Do you know how many legal difficulties I had to go through? My father's closest allies didn't trust me; they thought I was too young. They tried to steal it away from me, and the court tried to take you away as well. I was too busy fighting."

"Why? You didn't like me that much. You were always too busy doing your own thing to care about me. Why didn't you place me in a foster home? You never were around anyway, even before their death!"

"We're ten years apart. I was trying to start my own legacy, but then father died."

"You know it's because of how I am, and you know it! Not a day goes by when you wish that I was just like you, all Japanese. You regret my mother's relationship with our old man."

"You're right. I do. Isn't that how every kid whose parent's divorced feels? It wasn't supposed to be that way. It was supposed to be my father and my mother, not them divorcing and finding another woman, in a whole different country."

"So you are racist!"

"No, I just simply despise your mother!"

Ikuto pushed his brother back. "Don't talk about my mother that way!"

"Why?" Suno did the same, but didn't take the physical fight further. "You wanted to know the truth? She's the one who attempted to take my mother's place, as if she was better."

"She never thought she was better. She was just trying to have a place in this world with someone she cared about. You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous? I doubt that! It's her fault that our father is dead." Suno was so disgusted whenever he talked about his step mother.

"Suno" Sarah said begging "stop this."

"No, he should hear this. You passed out during that fire. I was going to go inside the house to help father get you and your mother, but father instructed me not to. I didn't want to listen to his command, but I did. He came out the building with you in his arms. You were hardly breathing, and you were severely burned. He handed you to me and told me to watch over you while he went back in. The firemen tried to stop him. They told him it was too late, and that she was probably dead. They said it was a miracle that you weren't dead. Father didn't listen though. He forced his way back in, and he never made it out." Suno ended his story quietly. The story always upset him, so he tried not to think of it.

"I…I was never told." Ikuto calmed down.

Suno chuckled in unbelief. "You're so ungrateful, it's amazing."

"Just shut up!" Ikuto yelled.

"You disrespect our father so much, like referring to him as 'old man', even though he gave so much to you and your mother. He gave you so much of his fortune and even scarified the pride that so many people had towards him to marry a foreign woman. In the end, he even gave his life for you and your mother. He gave you so many opportunities and chances to make something of yourself and you throw it back at my face." Suno raised his voice once more. "Do you want to know why I truly hate you Ikuto?" He stepped closer to his brother and quieted down his voice, but put even more repulsion in it. "He gave you everything, and all I got was you."

Ikuto had claimed many times that Suno hated him, but he had never actually heard it come out of his mouth before. Now to hear it actually come out of his mouth…it was just too much for him to handle. The only thing that Ikuto could think to say was "I hate you." He repeated it again quietly. "I hate you."

"Well the feelings mutual." Suno stepped back and waited for his brother to make the next move. Suno was calming down, while Ikuto looked as if he was going to explode with emotions, and anger wasn't the only one going through his body.

Ikuto stepped back, turned around and rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "Go after him!" Sarah said to her husband.

"No. He knows his way home. If he wants to leave for a while, that's fine by me. I don't have time to deal with this crap." Suno left her presence and headed towards the gym. There was a punching bag with his name on it.

Sarah herself had to calm down and try to stop herself from having a total break down.

"Mommy" Rina cried from the top of the stairs. "Why's daddy mad at Ikuto?"

Sarah ran upstairs to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. "Shhh, everything's going to be alright. Just give your daddy some time." She held her daughter tighter. _'Oh Suno, look what you've done!'_

Ikuto drove to the mall, still pissed at his brother. He just wanted the pain to stop, but he couldn't go back home. How could he? _'How can I face him again? We've said it. We actually said the truth. I said I hate him and he said he hated me. I can't go back. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to.'_ He was eating a cheeseburger and fries and could only think of Kagome and how she loved to eat that over anything else, even though Ikuto could get something much better. _'Kagome.'_

Ikuto finished eating and quickly went shopping for clothes, a sleeping bag, food, tooth brush, brush, deodorant, toothpaste, a giant backpack like Kagome's, and anything else to survive that he could think of. He was completely done in about two hours and then drove to his school. Only the janitors were still there at that time, so he didn't have much trouble getting in. He went to his locker and put his wallet in his backpack that was kept safely inside his locker. He figured no one would steal it. Everyone in the school was rich, and there wouldn't be any reason to go in the locker and through his backpack. He then called a cab to pick him up and left his car keys and phone in backpack, as well as any other expensive thing he had on him. _'This is it. I'm not coming back Suno. I guess you can have everything now.' _

**Feudal Era**

"You can't go home!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome don't! What do you need to go home for?"

"I need to get some more supplies. I'm just going there really quickly and I'm coming straight back. Don't worry about it." She jumped down the well before she could hear Inuyasha complain anymore.

_'She better not see that stupid Ikuto boy.' _Inuyasha waited impatiently for about a half hour, and it was driving him crazy. He was so paranoid that Ikuto might see Kagome and she would be talking to him, having a good time. "If I ever see that Ikuto again, I'll-"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Ikuto climb out of the well with a backpack, and Inuyasha didn't like the looks of things. "Wait a minute, what's all that stuff for?"

"What do you think? I'm coming here for a while."

"What for? No one wants you here!"

He smirked. "I figure Kagome will say different, now where is she?"

"She went home. You didn't see her?"

"I guess she's in the house. I came straight here." Ikuto sighed and looked into Inuyasha's eyes desperately, even though he didn't mean to. "I…I need to stay here, and I'm not trying to make a move on Kagome."

"You're such a liar. I know you just want…" Inuyasha saw the look in his eyes, and was actually curious to what was going on. What was going on? "This place is too dangerous for you!"

"Sorry that you're intimidated by me, but deal with it." He crossed his arms. "I'm here to stay." He smiled brightly. "So where are the others? I know Shippo likes me more than you."

"That's because he's an idiot!"

"Is Kagome one too?"

Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar. "Do you want your face rearranged?"

"Hey, just calm down Inuyasha! I'm not here to stir up any drama with you, so just relax. Why can't we just get along?"

Inuyasha knew Ikuto was just trying to get him riled up. Inuyasha really, really didn't like Ikuto. "Just leave already."

Ikuto sat down on the grass and the laid on his back. "I'm waiting right here for Kagome to come back and there's nothing you can do about it."

Inuyasha grunted and was ready to just pound on Ikuto, but Kagome could get back at any moment… He could already feel the sit! _'You just wait Ikuto.'

* * *

_

"And I get the jewel" said a female demon "if I do this to the mortal boy?"

"That is our agreement."

"Then it's a deal, Naraku."

He smirked. _'Inuyasha's reincarnation is going to fall right into my trap.' _

To be continued...

A/n: Come on and review guys. I'll update. Oh, and Check my other Inuyasha fanfic! I promise you'll love it!


	19. Chapter 19: Romeo, oh Romeo!

**IMPORTANT!**

**IKUTO:** Okay, someone has to come to Ikuto's defense, and I guess it's gotta be me! Ikuto is very, very manipulative, I'll admit that, but what else has he got working for him? I admire smart people. When you can, always use brains over brawn, especially when you're competing against very powerful demons that could rip you apart. Besides, when he tricked Inuyasha and Kouga into fighting, he wasn't trying to get anyone to die. And it's technically not Ikuto's fault, especially since he never lied once!

**IMPERSINATION:** Oh, and I'm sorry to all those who keep making requests to make Ikuto posing as Inuyasha when Inuyasha turns into a human. Why? Ikuto is not that dirty. I know, because I made him. Also, Ikuto is half black, so the skin color is different. It's noticeable. You can look on my user bio to get information on how to see what Ikuto looks like. Also, Inuyasha has long hair while Ikuto's is short. Impersonation is out of the question.

**SUNO:** You don't like Suno? Oh come on! Can you blame him? Honestly! I love Suno! (Maybe that's just because I love Sesshoumaru, even though the two of them isn't really that much alike.)

**IKUTO MEETS SESSHOUMARU:** Could it happen? Sure. Will it happen? You just have to wait and see. Will Sesshoumaru learn of his reincarnation? What the heck for? Maybe. Just wait.

**LOVE TRIANGLE/SQUARE/PENTAGON/OR WHATEVER: **Okay, I heard a while someone say that the idea of Kagome going back and forth wasn't as good as Inuyasha going back and forth between Kagome and Kikyou, and I think that's morally wrong. Inuyasha can't be justified and Kagome can't be either. I think they're both wrong, but on the other hand, it's not like either one of them is doing it on purpose. Kagome is confused. I mean, can you honestly say that you can truly forget your true first love? Well, Kagome's first love is eternal. It's typical teenage drama. How do I know? Duh, I'm a teenager. I can't say that everyone's felt like this, but it's normal teenage drama. If you were put into a situation like this, how would you react?

Chapter 19 (Did you think this story would be this long? It's good though.)

I don't own Inuyasha

If you lazy, no good people didn't read the top, then please do. It's important. That's why it's bold and underlined. I've got something important to say about the people in this story. Read it!

"Watch out!" Inuyasha ran over to Ikuto and pushed him out of the way before a giant monkey demon devoured him whole. "You idiot! I told you to go home!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm sick of saving you! You don't even have any weapons to defend yourself!"

"Don't worry about me!"

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled.

Ikuto and Inuyasha both got out of the way, right before the monkey demon was about to rip them apart with his claws. Kagome sighed in relief. "Will you two stop fighting each other! This is a serious situation!"

"Give me the jewel!" The monkey demon shrieked. "The jewel!"

"This is the fourth demon today!" Sango said tiresome.

"I think it's the kid" Inuyasha said very openly, hoping that everyone else would catch on. "Something's fishy about him."

"Like what?" Ikuto ignored the fact that he was in danger, and once again started fighting with Inuyasha instead of the demon.

Kagome sighed again, but this time not in relief. _'Ikuto's been in the Feudal Era for a day now. When I confronted him about being here, he said that his brother wasn't expecting him home. What about tonight? He doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get home, not that he ever is. I just thought we had an agreement. I thought he realized how dangerous it was in this time. I even asked him to go home and he told me no. Is it just because he's jealous and doesn't want me to be alone with Inuyasha?'_

The monkey demon jumped up in the trees and hid himself from Inuyasha and Miroku, who was just about to open up his wind tunnel. Sango prepared to throw her weapon though. "I've got this under control. These trees are coming down."

Ikuto snuck next to Kagome while Inuyasha wasn't looking and noticed her bow and arrows. "Hey, do you mind if I take a shot at him?"

Kagome wasn't certain what he meant at first but then looked down to where he was looking and handed him the bow and the arrow she was about to shoot. "Can you handle those?"

"Kagome, the only thing I can't do is ballet." He blushed, feeling like a fool. "I didn't mean to sound arrogant."

"It's not arrogance if you can prove it." She crossed her arms. "Show me." _'He can't shoot better than me, can he?'_

_'Time to show what I can really do.'_

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango flung her boomerang forward, chopping down all of the trees in it's path, causing the monkey demon to lose his balance and fall right in front on Inuyasha, who had his sword fully transformed and ready to kill him.

"We put an end to this now!"

The monkey demon stood in an attempt to fight, but then immediately cried out in pain as he felt a shock move all throughout his body and then numbness. He was paralyzed to the point where he couldn't feel the second arrow go right through his neck, and he fell to the ground, dead. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked in her direction, thinking that she had shot the demon, but it only made him angry when he saw that it was Ikuto who had shot the impressive two arrows, one I the neck, the other in the back. "How did you do that? That was no lucky shot!"

Ikuto returned the bow and arrows back into Kagome's possession and he replied "He's a demon, but he's still a monkey. You just got to know what to hit and where it's located. It's called zoology during school and no fun during the summer."

Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's, Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippo's eyes, and he hated it. They were impressed with him. _'That stupid jerk.__ He thinks he's so tough because he can shoot.' _"What's the big deal? So you shot an arrow. Anyone can shoot an arrow, and when Kagome does it, the demon blows up. What makes you so special?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit Inuyasha."

"Ahhhh!"

After more yelling and more sits from Kagome, the gang started traveling once again. Inuyasha was getting more aggravated, while Kagome was getting even more worried. They were attacked by four different demons that day alone, all seeking the Shikon jewel. "Ikuto, when do you plan on going home? Isn't your brother expecting you tonight?"

"No, not for a while."

She could hear the uneasiness in his voice. "Ikuto, what did you tell your brother? Does he know that you're going to be gone for a while or was it just yesterday?"

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Ikuto was getting angrier every time Kagome would bring up Suno. He never wanted to worry about him again.

"But it's too dangerous for you here."

"I think I've proven different!"

"Don't yell at Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to face him and held him up by his collar. "What's your problem, anyway? She's just concerned!"

"You yell at her all the time" said Shippo quietly.

Inuyasha hit Shippo with his free hand and then continued assaulting Ikuto. "Why are you here, anyway? You said you weren't trying to make a move on Kagome, and yet here you are. What are you up to?"

Miroku and Sango were going to object to the aggressive behavior of Inuyasha, but were curious to the answers that Ikuto would give. If he wasn't there for Kagome, then what was he there for?

Ikuto forced Inuyasha off of him and backed away. "What's your problem, Inuyasha? You don't even trust me!"

"You're right, I certainly don't trust you! Why should I? Think about it. We get attacked by demons all the time, but four of them today?"

"That's true" Miroku said "but it's possible that they could have been sent by someone."

"I don't think so! This punk isn't telling us something. Why are you here?" He grabbed Ikuto once again.

"Stop it!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arms. "What exactly are you accusing him of? He didn't do anything!"

"There's something weird about him, and you know it!"

Ikuto looked over to Kagome for support, but she didn't look too certain herself. "Kagome?" She didn't answer. She did sense something strange about him, something that she couldn't put her finger on, but she was sure he wasn't normal. When he saw Kagome wasn't going to help him, he struggled to break free of Inuyasha grasp, and did. "You guys wanna know why I'm here? I ran away, and I'm not going back! There! I said it! Are you happy now?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. One of his suspicions was laid down to rest. He wasn't completely happy, but satisfied for the time being. Miroku thought it was best to stay out of his business, even though it was probably a lot safer in his own time. Sango had to ask. "Why would you run away?"

"Yeah" Shippo asked. "Why would you run away from your home?" Sango and Shippo would do anything to have their families back, and couldn't quite understand the position Ikuto was in. They were looking for a good reason, even though they wouldn't be able to ever truly understand. They had happy homes, before it was taken away.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Kagome felt hurt that he wouldn't tell her something so very important. Ikuto didn't know what to say to them. "You guys wouldn't understand."

"Was it your brother? Did you and Suno get into a fight?"

"Keh, was that all?" Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and approached Ikuto. "So your brother hates you, big freaking whoop! What's it matter? Just shut up, be a man, and go home!"

"You think it's that simple? You don't know what it's like being me!"

"Actually," Miroku was beginning to feel like he shouldn't have stepped in, but continued speaking anyway "if anyone knows, I would think it would be Inuyasha, since he and his brother don't get along either."

"Yeah," Kagome said "they've tried to kill each other all the time."

"A lot of brothers and sisters don't get along. My life with my brother stinks! I don't care if you guys say I'm his reincarnation, he still isn't me and our lives aren't the same. He obviously doesn't live with his brother. He isn't expected to be just like him. He isn't expected to grow up like his brother or his father. He doesn't have his brother breathing down his neck, shaping him into what he wants Inuyasha to be. I do. I have to live with Suno, and it has its perks, but it has its price." He sighed and quieted down. "You guys don't understand, and I can't expect you guys to."

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get over it. If you want to be your own man then be it already! Don't blame your faults on your brother! If you've got problems then it's your own fault. Change your life or deal with it!"

"I do want it to change! That's why I ran away, moron!"

"Then run somewhere else!"

"Fine" Ikuto blurted out. "If you guys don't want me around, then fine, but I'm not going back home or through the well. He'll find me and I don't ever want to see him again!" Ikuto started walking away, and no one went after him at first, even though Kagome clearly wanted to. Ikuto walked deeper into the forest and felt something tap on his head. He looked up just in time to have a rain drop fall into his eye. "Oh, just great! My life stinks!"

"Ikuto!" Kagome ran up to him, with everyone else behind her. Ikuto rolled his eyes and stopped for Kagome. "You shouldn't have run away. I know things a tough, but your brother really does care about you. Besides, if he gets worried, I'm sure he'll go to my house looking for you, which would only raise more questions. What if he got the police involved?"

"Suno would never do something like that!"

"But he cares about you. I know the two of you fight but…"

"He said he hated me Kagome" he said quietly "I'm not going back home."

"But Ikuto..." she hung her head down. _'I can't convince him to go back. He really doesn't want to see his brother anymore. They can't actually hate each other. Can they?'_

"Why don't we find shelter?" Miroku suggested. "There is a village up ahead. We should keep out of the rain."

Ikuto nodded slightly. "Sure, that would be nice." When they arrived at the village, Ikuto didn't quiet understand that Miroku wasn't really exorcising the village, but eventually caught on once Shippo made a joke or two about it. "I've got some food with me. You guys didn't need to do all of this for food and shelter."

"We need the food for when we travel. If we can rest now, then let's rest in a nice place." Miroku finished off some fish.

Kagome opened up her backpack and got out one of her text books and began reading. After a while, everyone began to stare at her and noticed how entranced see was. They were all curious to know what she was reading, since she usually looked at one of her books and threw it down, complaining about how she didn't really understand and how she was going to fail another big test and had to repeat the 9th grade. She seemed to actually enjoy the story. Ikuto leaned over her shoulder and read a few lines and seemed disgusted. "Oh, not that story."

Kagome put her book down, highly offended. "What's wrong with this story? It's one of the greatest tragic love stories that there is! What's so bad about it?"

"Kagome, did you read this crap? _Romeo and Juliet_ is not a love story."

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" asked Sango.

"Yes" Kagome smiled, thinking of the story "it's considered a tragic love story. Romeo and Juliet's families were enemies, but Romeo and Juliet still managed to fall in love with each other. They even got married behind their parents back. The big problem was that Juliet took a poison to make herself temporarily dead and Romeo killed himself because he couldn't live without her. Then when Juliet woke up, she decided that she couldn't live without him, so she killed herself for real. It's a really sad story about true love. It did bring their families together in the end of the story, once they saw what their hate had done."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied "so he killed himself for nothing? What a waste!"

"I know" Ikuto said.

"It is sad" Sango said.

"Let me lay the truth out on you Sango!" Ikuto took the book and waved it in the air angrily. "This is the biggest piece of crap ever! Romeo did not love Juliet!"

"How could you say that?" Kagome took the book back irritably. "This story is beautiful!"

"This story's a bunch of bull!" He crossed his arms and started to explain himself. "Okay, in the beginning, Romeo is sulking over another girl, a very pretty girl. Do want to know why he was upset? The idiot was upset because the girl wouldn't have sex with him! Romeo is a pervert!"

Miroku felt a chill go down his back, as well as Sango. Inuyasha suddenly had is eyes and ears on Ikuto and waited for him to go on. Shippo and Kagome knew that the situation was about to only get worse. _'What are you doing, Ikuto?' _Kagome tried to signal him to stop, but he went on.

"So his life sucks really badly, but then all of the sudden, he sees Juliet and he's not ticked off anymore. He's found his next good time."

"He fell in love at first sight!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He had an erection!" Ikuto yelled back. Kagome gasped in shock, while Ikuto went on, making Sango slightly angry, and Miroku very uncomfortable. "So anyway, he's in a big rush to get married and everything. He's such a pervert! So anyway" Sango began to growl "Juliet wasn't falling for it at first, but then she was all into it. She probably was in love with him. So I guess the story was kind of sad. Yeah, I was sad; sad that she was foolish enough to fall for someone who only thought with his pants instead of his head."

"Ikuto!" Kagome stood to her feet and pointed at him angrily.

He looked up at her scared, not knowing what she would do. She was very angry. "What?"

"Sit!" There was a yell, but it wasn't the right person.

Inuyasha struggled to get up and when he did, he was pissed. "What did you do that for?"

"Oh" she scratched the back of her head "for some reason I thought it would work on Ikuto."

"You tried to sit me?" Ikuto was deeply hurt, but he was even more hurt when Inuyasha grabbed the back of his head and shoved Ikuto's face into the ground. "There! Now you've been sat!"

"Stop that Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha let go and Ikuto stood prepared to fight. "Okay, you're going down right now!" Kagome grabbed Ikuto's arm and led him out of the room and whispered to him.

"Are you insane?"

"What did I do?"

"Miroku and Sango like each other, but Miroku is a huge pervert!"

"Then what's she doing liking a pervert like that? He's more prone to cheat on her, if they did get into a complex relationship."

"Miroku would never do that! He's been acting different now! He'd do anything for Sango! They're so close to being a couple that I can almost hear their children crying! Now you're going to go in there and set things right or I'll find a way to sit you!"

"Ahhhh!"

"See what you made me do!" She punched him in his arm. "Now you find a way to make things right or you're going to pay!"

"Okay, okay! I'll think of something." When they entered the room again, Ikuto could feel everyone's anger, except for Inuyasha's, since his was most directed towards Kagome. "You know what" he sat down "Romeo and Juliet were very young and immature. They were too young to truly understand that..." he saw that Sango was fuming, and having a hard time hiding it. "Well, they didn't understand that if you truly love someone, they would want someone to be truly happy, so there was no point in dying, because if you love someone..." he noticed Miroku didn't look so uneasy "then their happiness is all that matters. They didn't understand that Juliet would have wanted Romeo to live and Romeo would want Juliet to be happy." He smiled, seeing that Sango was lightening up. "It's a good thing we're all not as young as they were. We would understand. If Romeo was an older pervert, he would have treated the situation differently and I could confidently say that he loved Juliet." Ikuto sighed in relief. _'I think I've saved myself from Kagome's wrath.'_

"Yes" Kagome said "Romeo did love Juliet and Juliet really did love Romeo."

"It sounds like they did" said Shippo.

Sango became calm again. "I suppose that they did love each other. If only they were older…"

"Yes" Miroku said. "I agree."

"Yes," Ikuto nodded his head, trying to still remain on Sango's good side. "If only they were older and understood the truth."

"I don't know" Inuyasha said "Romeo still seems like a stupid pervert to me."

"Sit!"

"Ahhh!"

"Idiot!" Shippo said.

* * *

"Tonight's the night" said a female demon, holding a wooden container closely. "Tonight will be the night that Inuyasha's reincarnation will be ruined." 

There were at least twelve men behind her, twelve human men, but their eyes were blank, as if they weren't thinking for themselves.

"Get ready. It's time to go after him. I will earn that precious large fragment of the Shikon Jewel!"

To be continued

A/N: I had to stop. There was nothing more to say. Just wait until next time. Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Attacked

Hope you guys like this chapter. This is the juicy stuff!

Chapter 20

I don't own Inuyasha

"Where did Ikuto go?" Kagome asked Sango, stepping into the room that she was going to sleep in with just Sango and Shippo for the night.

Sango was preparing to sleep, and Shippo was going through Kagome's backpack, searching for some sweets to eat as a bed time snack. "I haven't seen him" replied Sango. "Why don't you ask Inuyasha?"

"Ask Inuyasha? Why would he know?"

"Well, it's just that Inuyasha doesn't seem like he'd let Ikuto out of his sight, seeing that he doesn't trust Ikuto and wouldn't want to take the chance of him being alone with you." She sighed. "Now that I think of it, those two sleeping in the same room might not be such a good idea."

Kagome gasped. "Man, you're right! I can't believe it! I'm such an idiot!" Kagome left the room and ran to where Inuyasha, Ikuto, and Miroku was staying, praying that nothing bad had happened. "Guys" she said entering the room. By the looks of things, Miroku and Inuyasha were talking and whatever it was about, they didn't want Kagome to hear, by the way they suddenly just stopped talking. "Where's Ikuto? You didn't hurt him, did you Inuyasha?"

"What are you accusing me for? I didn't do anything to the freak!"

"Then where is he?"

"He took his bag and left." Miroku said. "There was a small argument between Inuyasha and Ikuto, but that happened quite a while ago. I don't think he'd stay gone for so long over their little squabble."

"What squabble?" she said. "What's wrong with you two? Can't you two get along for one night?" She sighed. "Do you think he went back home?"

"Hope so" Inuyasha said.

"But it's dark and it's raining outside."

"He'll turn up, Kagome. Don't freight." Miroku nodded.

"I know Miroku, it's just that I wish he would go home and work things out with his brother. I just don't want him to get hurt before we get a chance to convince him that he should be home." She found a smile. "I won't worry anymore. Good night Miroku and Inuyasha."

When she left, Inuyasha continued with his conversation. "So, what do you think is wrong with the kid? I'm out of ideas."

"I'm not sure either, Inuyasha, but I do agree with you. I think something is wrong with him, but I don't believe he's dangerous in any way."

"I don't know" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I still don't trust him."

Kagome left the mansion and stood out on the porch to make sure that Ikuto wasn't outside, and to her surprise, she saw his very expensive looking tent pitched up in the forest. "Ikuto?" Kagome ran to the tent, trying to not get too wet from the rain, and quickly came in without asking permission. "Ikuto!" Kagome turned her head and began to blush. "Ahh! You could have warned me!"

Ikuto had boxers on and his socks, so he basically didn't care too much, but for Kagome's sake, he took his blanket and covered himself up. "What are you doing in here?" He grabbed his pajama pants and put them on. "You can look now."

Kagome turned around, and still blushed at the sight of Ikuto's bare chest. His physical appearance was different than Inuyasha. He was more muscular than Inuyasha was, like his body was older than Inuyasha. _'It's hard to believe that Ikuto looks older than Inuyasha by two years or so when Inuyasha is so much older.' _"You're 16, right Ikuto?"

"Yeah, but I'll be seventeen in a little while."

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah."

"Oh" she said gently. "So you're in 10th grade?"

"No, I'm an 11th grader. I'm graduating next year, and then I'll be out my brother's house." He had a smile on his face. "If I decided to come home anyway."

"And then what?" she asked. "What would you do? What collage would you go to?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There's not really anything I'd like to do." His smile fell. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, I do have the most experience in the business world and it's a life that I'm probably not going to escape, but I don't want to work for my brother, or even work with him." He smiled again. "What I really want to do is go to America one day."

"America?" she asked sadly. "You want to move all the way over to another country?"

"Yeah, my mother would talk about her life there and how she missed it. My father promised me we'd go to Disney World one day, but we never did, not once. We were that year but..." he trailed off and turned his head away from Kagome. "He even put some time aside, got the tickets..."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ikuto, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Kagome. It's not your fault." He moved his shoulder, indicating that he didn't want her comfort, and she removed it. "Besides, don't you have some homework to do on that stupid story?"

"I already finished it" she said angrily while crossing her arms "and if that was a stupid book, then what is a good book? What's your favorite since you don't obviously like good classics?"

Ikuto looked at her once more and smiled. "I'm not telling." He started chuckling. "You'd laugh at me." He sat down on his air mattress and shook his head. "I'm not telling you that information."

Kagome looked around and noticed how good the tent actually was. There was no sign of water actually getting in. It was secure and comfortable. No wonder why his backpack was bigger than hers. She sat down beside him. "Come on and tell me before Inuyasha comes looking for me."

"Why do you do what that guy wants all the time? You know, if you like some one else" he smiled sexily at her "then it should be your business and your business alone."

She playfully hit him in his arm. "Oh come on, Ikuto! You're stalling so much! Just tell me already." She gave him the biggest and sweetest puppy dog eyes she could, and he couldn't resist any longer.

"Okay, okay fine. My favorite all time story is..." he mumbled the title so she couldn't hear him, but she playfully hit him once more, a little harder.

"What was that?"

"The Ugly Duckling" he said a little louder, blushing from embarrassment."

She struggled not to laugh. "Oh, well I can see how that story would be more brilliant than Shakespeare." She began to laugh, but made herself stop when his slightly brown complexion started to turn bright red. "It's cute Ikuto, really. Why is it that story? There are lots of children stories. Why that one?"

He stopped blushing a little and replied meekly. "My mother would read this story to me. It was always my favorite one. I loved when she read it to me." Ikuto began to instinctively move in closer to Kagome.

"Why?" Kagome moved in closer as well. "Ikuto" she said sorrowfully. She was scared to ask her question, but couldn't resist. "Do you feel like the ugly duckling sometimes?"

"Sometimes." He didn't think he'd tell a girl such emotions before, but when he starred into her eyes, he couldn't help it. He felt like he wanted to give her the world. He couldn't pull himself away from her, and the thought of Inuyasha and the others coming to find him or Kagome didn't even plague his mind. There was only Kagome. She was his only concern, the only thing he cared about, and he was leaning in for a kiss, and Kagome knew it.

"Uh" she pulled away "why are you out here...in the tent?"

Ikuto pulled away and sighed. "I felt uncomfortable." _'Just had to ask, didn't you Kagome?'_

_'That was a close one! Nice try Ikuto.' _She started to blush. _'I've really got to get a hold of myself. I...I was leaning into that kiss. What about Inuyasha? I can't just kiss Ikuto...' _"What made you feel uncomfortable?" A pang of anger suddenly hit her. "Did you and Inuyasha get into another fight?"

Ikuto knew if he was Inuyasha, there might have been a sit coming on, but he remained calm. "No Kagome, it was nothing like that. I mean, we did fight, a lot as a matter of fact, but that idiot isn't enough to make me come out in the storm." _'I really don't want to explain all of this.' _"It's just that, no one really trusts me after what Inuyasha said. Miroku doesn't. I can really tell he doesn't trust me, and even you feel uneasy about me Kagome, and don't say that you don't!"

She put her head down. "Ikuto, there is something strange, I'll admit that, but I know that I can always trust you." She smiled and looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. "I know that I am always able to trust you." She put her hand on his. "Listen, I know whatever it is, it's not even that important. I know you'd never hurt me. I know you'd do anything to protect me..." she accidentally leaned in again "just like I'd never let anything happen to you. We've got to look out for each other, you know?"

"Kagome, that's not the only reason, and I'd rather not explain the other. It would only make you feel uncomfortable. It would upset you and your friends."

"Why?"

"Because my logic seems like nonsense to them, and it will to you to." He pulled his hand away. "It does to most people."

She grabbed his hand again. "Just go ahead and tell me."

_'Oh, boy, here we go.'_ "Kagome Miroku bothers me slightly. He's a good strong guy and I can totally deal with hanging around him, but when we walked in the mansion today and he did the fake exorcism and when he started praying in front of the little Buddha picture, it really creeped me out."

"But why?"

"Well, I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

Kagome was left speechless and was offended by what he said. "But it's right in front of you! You've seen demons and I've met a couple of gods before. How can you not believe in this stuff?"

"Well, I can't deny the existence of demons, but how can you honestly say you've met a god before? I mean, isn't the definition of a god some one all powerful, all knowing, and everywhere?"

"Well, I guess by some people's definitions, but..."

"Have you actually met someone like that?"

"No" she said angrily "have you?"

"No." He said quietly. "I knew you'd be mad. One thing you never do with some one is discuss religion, if you want to stay out of an argument."

"So what are you then?" She calmed down. "I'm sorry, but I'm just curious. I don't know a lot of people that...you know."

"I know what you mean. I knew you'd be offended, seeing that you do live at a shrine." He sighed. "The truth is that I don't really believe in anything Kagome. I just...never really did. My father wasn't a religious man, nor was Suno. I wasn't raised in the teachings of any religion and I turned my sights towards what was in front of me, but..." he ran his hands through his hair, thinking he was saying to much "my mother was very religious."

Kagome began to put two and two together, and was disappointed in some manner, but shrugged it off. "Ikuto, if you're a Christian, then I'm not going to not like you because of it."

"I'm not" he said bluntly. "I was just saying that my mother was, and she took me places sometimes...I was never really anything Kagome, and when my mother died…" he shrugged his shoulders "I kind of stop believing in everything. I became so lonely. I was just living because I was. I did what I did, because I was made to. Learned what I learned, because I was taught. There was no purpose or anything. So, I guess you can say I'm an atheist. I'm not saying that there's nothing, I'm just that I don't know what yet, and I'm sorry if I offend you, but I don't think I'd ever sway to what you're doing, and these things around in this time does make me feel very uncomfortable." He chuckled. "Sometimes I still think all of this is some sort of dream. I still feel like I should wake up."

She slightly smiled "Oh Ikuto, do you not believe in anything?"

"There is one thing that I believe in Kagome" he placed his hands on Kagome's soft cheeks and stroked them gently. "I believe in you and me." He couldn't take it any longer. He felt like he was holding back too many emotions, and Kagome herself felt the same way. She didn't know what to do, but she wasn't exactly fighting Ikuto off as he got closer to her lips. "Kagome"

"Ikuto" she replied back, gently and fragile. She had so many mixed feelings, but one of them knew that she wanted that kiss.

"Kagome" just before his lips touched hers, Ikuto's ears picked up a voice from far away. "What was that?" They both stood up, and Ikuto was too focused on the danger approaching. Kagome however was a little dissatisfied. "Kagome, why don't you go back inside the mansion? I'm going to go check things out."

"What? You can't be serious! I won't let you go on your own!"

"It was probably the wind."

"You think so? I don't really sense a demonic aura or a jewel shard."

"See, it was just the wind."

"Then why do you want me to leave? You think I'm in danger and you want to protect me!"

"Actually it's cold and raining and I'd like to change out of a pair of pajama pants."

"Oh" she blushed. "Okay, well I'm going to let you change then." She couldn't stop blushing as she left the tent. Before she went back inside the mansion, she searched the area and saw a few men out in the woods that seemed trusting enough. _'I guess it was just them, but I am going to bring my arrows back to Ikuto, just in case he needs them.' _She ran back inside the mansion, while Ikuto left the tent to search around.

"Is anyone out here?" he asked while he was traveling deeper into the forest. _'Maybe this is really stupid. I mean, it's probably nothing and I shouldn't be going alone. Maybe I should get Inuyasha...' _He began to imagine what Inuyasha would say and do.

_"What's wrong with you? You're just a stupid mortal, you know that? You were too scared to travel in the forest? Ha! I knew you should have stayed home. I don't give a crap about you! You can die for all I care!"_

"Just forget it! That stupid freak wouldn't come out here to help me."

"Young man!" Called a voice. "Come, I need your assistance!"

Ikuto couldn't see anyone. It was the dead of night. _'Like I'm that stupid.'_ "Why should I? You're probably just a demon out to get me!"

"Even if I was a demon, what use would you be to me?" The voice said.

_'I guess he's right. No one here knows I'm a billionaire. That kind of blows the whole list of why I am important.'_ "Okay, but just so you know, I can and will hurt you if you try anything." Ikuto walked deeper into the forest and began to get worried. _'I should head back.' _He saw the man, lying in the rain, with blood all over his body. "Hold on!" Ikuto ran to the man and saw that he had been shot with arrows several times. "What happened?" Ikuto didn't know what to do. There were so many that he knew there was nothing he could do for the man.

"Other men came. They were possessed by demons."

"Possessed?"

"Yes, I was too, but there was a village a day's journey headed south from here where a priestess lived. She helped me and cast the demon out. The other men, they were told by the demon's master to kill me for betraying her. She was so angry and they attacked me."

"Oh...okay hold on." Ikuto looked around him, trying to estimate how long it would take for him to get back and it would take a few minutes. He couldn't even see the huge mansion from where he was. "Oh...okay...just hold on mister. I'll get help. Just hold on!" The man gasped for air, but then was not able to get any, and the man lost his life. "Oh no. I've got to warn Kagome and the others."

"Too bad no one warned you sooner, boy." Ikuto stood to his feet and turned around to see a demon, a female demon with long silver hair and eyes as red as blood, and skin the color of snow. In her hands, she carried a wooden box, one with a giant lock on it and chains. The box was shaking uncontrollably. "This should be fun."

Ikuto stepped away and got into a fighting stance. "I figure you're a demon and by the looks of things, not a very strong one."

"Oh, but I am, and so are my followers." From the shadows of the forest, other men emerged. Their eyes were glazed over with evil, and Ikuto was surrounded. "Prepare yourself boy."

"For what?" A man behind Ikuto grabbed him from behind and put him in a head lock. Ikuto tried to force the man off of him, but the others began attacking while Ikuto tried to free himself. Ikuto used his legs to push his weight on to the man that had a hold of him and then did a split in the air and kicked two men that came his way. Another man came, and Ikuto kicked his face. He then raised his legs in the air as much as he could and then put his legs on the ground and bent over, making the man behind him lose his support from his legs and Ikuto was able to flip the man and regain air. "Is that the best you've got?"

"No" the demon said. The box that she held began to shake even more. "My demon wants to come out and play." She laughed sadistically.

* * *

"Ikuto!" Kagome ran in the tent, but he wasn't there. "Ikuto, where are you?" She searched around for him, but couldn't see him_. 'I've got to get Inuyasha.'_ She ran back inside and straight to Inuyasha. Miroku was rested under a blanket, and Inuyasha was sleeping in his usual position, but immediately woke up by Kagome's presence.

"What's the matter?"

"I think something's the matter. I can't find Ikuto. I think he went into the forest, and I think I sense a demon."

Miroku rose up from him slumber and yawned. "He's still missing?"

"Yes! Please, we've got to find him!"

* * *

"Good work boy, but not good enough."

Ikuto put up a good fight, but he was out numbered and something wasn't right about the men attacking him. They were stronger than most men should be. "What's wrong with these people? Are they even human?"

"Are you? You were pretty close to escaping, but my men were too strong for you. What's the matter? What are you really?" Ikuto's legs were limp and his arms were being held by two different men while the rest of them surrounded Ikuto and the female demon. "This is truly amusing." She held her box with one hand and with the other; she touched Ikuto's face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You humans really do amuse me, and my pet just can't seem to wait until it gets you."

"Gets me?"

The female demon just smiled, turned around, and placed the box down. "You're going to really enjoy this." She broke the lock that was on it and opened. There was a shriek from whatever was inside and it tried to run away, but the female demon grabbed a hold of it. "This is going to be fun, when she turned around, Ikuto gasped.

"What is that?" He struggled to get free. "What is that?" It was like a giant worm, with four giant antennas on its head. It was a parasite. "W-what's that for?" He did everything within his power to get free, but couldn't. "Let go of me! Let me go!" He was moving his legs and arms as much as he could, but the men holding him were too strong. "No!"

The female demon lifted his shirt and admired Ikuto's physique. "You will do great things." She held the demon closer. "So many great things." The demon was struggling to get closer to Ikuto's body. "What is it about you? My demons have never been so eager to get to a human before." Ikuto was too busy struggling to care about what she was saying. "I suppose it won't matter. We'll find out."

* * *

"I smell him!" Inuyasha said.

"There's a demonic aura up ahead as well!" Miroku said.

"I hope we get there in time" said Sango. "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"Why did that idiot go out on his own?" Inuyasha said. "Something's wrong."

"There he is!" Shippo yelled.

When they saw him, he had passed out. He was soaking wet and bleeding all over, and he looked so pale, as if he was dying. "What happened to him?" Sango asked.

"I sense a demonic aura."

"But where?" Kagome looked around for the demon, but couldn't see it anywhere. "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha bent down and looked at Ikuto's face. He looked as if he was going to die. "It's inside him."

To be continued...

A/N: The real drama begins next time! Aren't I mean? Poor Ikuto! You've got to review so I can update next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Possessed

Hey guys. I know I'm really, really mean for what I did in the last chapter, but I don't care. I enjoy doing that. Haha!

Chapter 21

"Stand aside!" yelled Miroku as they entered the mansion and the Lord came to him, with some of his servants.

"What's the meaning of this, monk?" asked the little man. "What's the matter with this boy?" Inuyasha carried the barely conscious Ikuto in his arms. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo didn't stop to answer questions like Miroku did. They rushed into the room where Miroku and Inuyasha were sleeping while Miroku began to explain. "You better start explaining yourself monk!"

"I'm sorry to alarm you, but the boy has been possessed by a demon. We have to get it out before..." Miroku didn't want to think about what could actually happen. "Just instruct your people not to go out alone and please stay in their homes at all costs until we perform an exorcism and then kill the opposing threat."

The lord looked worriedly at Miroku, but nodded his head in agreement. "Y-yes monk. I'll do that."

Miroku went into the room and looked into Ikuto's eyes. He was scared and confused. He had no idea of what was truly going on, but his eyes weren't completely his own. "I don't know what the demon's intention is."

"What could happen?" asked Sango.

Kagome was feelings Ikuto's head while he was laid out on the floor. He was running a very high fever and looked deathly pale. "Kagome" he said softly."

"Is it going to possess the kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know" Miroku replied. "It's possible that the demon could be using Ikuto as a host until..."

"Until what?" Shippo gulped.

Miroku sighed. He didn't want Kagome to hear this. "The demon could be using him as a temporary house. It could stay in him until it's ready to come out and when it does..." Miroku reached inside his robe "Ikuto will die."

"Die?" Kagome began to shake from fear. _'He can't die. Not Ikuto!' _"How do we get the demon out?"

"Simple" Inuyasha held out Tetsusaiga. "We could just cut him open."

"Don't joke like that!" Kagome yelled. "What else?"

Miroku pulled out a sutra. "Inuyasha, I need you to hold him."

Inuyasha nodded and then picked Ikuto up with one arm. "What are you doing?" Ikuto asked wearily.

"Shut up and let us help you! Don't complain! You got yourself into this stupid mess!" Inuyasha put Ikuto in a full nelson and held him tightly to the point where Ikuto cried out in pain.

"You're hurting him!" Kagome screamed.

"This needs to be done" Miroku said. "We have no other choice. It will either grow inside of him or possess him. We've got to kill this demon now."

"But"

Sango took Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome; let's step out here for a while. They know what they're doing."

Kagome looked at Ikuto's face. She could tell he didn't want her to leave, but she knew he didn't want to die either. "Okay." Kagome reluctantly followed Sango out, and Shippo and Kirara followed her. "Is he going to be okay?" Kagome heard a sudden burst of screams coming from Ikuto, not from a demon. It was so painful to listen to. She covered her ears and tried to block out the screaming. _'It's for his own good. He needs to get better. He needs to get better.'_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Stop it!" She ran back into the room and gasped at the sight. Ikuto's body was smoking and racking in pain. "I...Ikuto!"

"Ka-Kagome!" he said quietly.

"No Kagome!" Miroku instructed. "Ikuto is still in charge but the demon has already started to slowly work his influence. Don't you see it? He's making a bigger deal than what it really is so you'll stop us, but what we're doing is right, Kagome. It needs to be done!"

"Kagome" Ikuto whispered once more.

"No" Kagome shook her head, and wiped a tear away. "You're hurting him. His body is burning! You're hurting him!"

"Miroku knows what he's doing!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let him do this!"

"You're just saying that because you hate Ikuto!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome" Sango came and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen, this is what's best for Ikuto. I know it's hard, but you've got to let Miroku work."

Kagome had to do the hardest thing she had ever done in her life and she walked away from Ikuto and out the room with Sango. "Kagome, it's okay." Sango said. "I know it hurts, but you've got to do what's best." Sango herself understood her own words. She had to go through so much with Kohaku. She had even decided that she was going to kill him once, and she would have, if it wasn't for Inuyasha. "It'll work out in the end, Kagome."

"Yeah" she said meekly.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Kagome flinched at the sound of his pain. She covered her ears again. _'It's for the best! It's for the best! They're helping him!' _She heard him scream, not just a yell. It sounded so horrible. She could tell he was in so much pain, and tears started to come to her eyes and roll down her cheeks. _'Please be strong Ikuto!' _

"It's okay Kagome" Sango said.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Stop it!"

"Kagome no!"

Kagome ran back inside and grabbed a hold of Ikuto. "Please stop it!"

Miroku was just about to place another sutra on his head, and Inuyasha grunted when he saw her. "Let go Kagome!" Kagome held on to Ikuto with one arm and pushed on Inuyasha's shoulder with the other.

"Leave him alone!"

"Stop this Kagome!" Miroku put the sutra back into his robe, but Inuyasha wasn't letting go.

"Quit playing around Kagome!"

"Sit!" she yelled. Inuyasha tried with all his might to stay up and he could feel a breaking somehow. "Sit!" She yelled again. Miroku tried to pull her away, causing her to slip a little bit and her fingers got caught between the beads on the rosary. "Sit!" The beads began to shriek and glow, and then suddenly, fell...separate, as single beads.

Miroku finally pulled her off, and they both fell down. She was lying on top of him, and he wasn't complaining about that. Ikuto's body was so thrashed that he suddenly fell to the floor, unable to move. Inuyasha, however, was in a sudden daze. He would have usually started yelling at Kagome, but he felt around his neck, and began to smile. He looked down at his feet and saw the broken rosary, and he smiled fully. "I'm free" he said quietly. He laughed to himself and then patted the shaking Ikuto on his shoulder. "You're actually the best thing to ever happen to me! Way to go kid!"

Kagome looked at the beads and realized what she had done. "No" she said silently. _'Well, there goes my safe plan!' _She suddenly didn't care anymore. She looked at Ikuto's face. He was in so much pain that it began to break her heart. "I'm not going to let you guys do that anymore. You've hurt him more than you've hurt the demon!" She stroked his warm face. "Don't worry. We'll get it out of you."

Inuyasha was too busy celebrating to actually realize the look Kagome had in her eyes. "I'm free! No more sit for me!"

Miroku sat beside Kagome. "Then what do you suggest that we do, Kagome? This won't turn out pretty."

"I know, but there's got to be another way, one that won't cause him that much pain!"

Inuyasha got back to his sense and said "Why don't you just shoot him with your sacred arrow? That'll kill the demon in no time."

"No way am I hurting Ikuto anymore like that! You must be insane!" She sighed. "There's got to be a reason why all of this happened. Why did it have to be Ikuto? I would have been happier if it was me."

"The demon must still be around." Miroku stood to his feet. "Sango and I will go after the demon. The rest of you can stay here and keep Ikuto watch." Miroku left out the room, and Shippo walked in.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Could you get him some water, Shippo?" Kagome continued to stroke Ikuto's face. "He has a very high fever, and he really doesn't look good."

Shippo nodded. "I'll be right back!"

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and couldn't help but be a little jealous of Ikuto. "Do you have to do that?"

Kagome gently lifted Ikuto's head and sat it on her lap. "He needs my help, Inuyasha. It's my fault that he's like this."

"We told him to stay home!"

"Yeah, and we both know that he wouldn't have done that. He's just as stubborn as you!"

"We'll it's not my fault!"

"K-Kagome?" Ikuto barely opened his eyes. He sounded so fragile, as if he was about to break. "I...I don't wanna be a demon. I don't want to be..."

"Shhh. Ikuto, you're not going to be a demon."

"That's what they called me" he said quietly. "They called me demon child."

_'Demon child?'_ thought Inuyasha. _'People used to call me a half breed. They still do.' _

"You're not turning into a demon. We're going to make sure of that." She smiled sweetly, while Ikuto closed his eyes and began to rest. "I'm glad he's getting some sleep. I don't think it's going to be easy for him."

"You're right" Inuyasha said. "I don't honestly think he's going to make it, to tell you the truth. He doesn't look like he's going to survive the night."

Kagome didn't get angry, she just smiled brighter. "Inuyasha, do you remember when you go sick and I held you in my lap?"

"Uh..." he blushed. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, it's just that you started to be a lot nicer to me afterwards. You started to open up to me and then I finally knew you didn't hate me. You said that I smelled nice, and when I confronted you about it, you told me that you had been lying all along."

"What about it?" he blushed harder.

"Nothing. I was just remembering. Right now kind of reminds me of then. That's why I know we'll get through this. Ikuto is your reincarnation after all. You're so strong Inuyasha. That's why I know I can count on Ikuto to be strong too."

"Keh," Inuyasha turned his head, still blushing "we are two different people if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed." _'But you two still are the same, just in two different situations.' "_Inuyasha, it's because I can depend on you to be there for me that I can find comfort in the fact that Ikuto is your reincarnation. You'd never let me down, so I know he'll pull through." She blushed, just as much as Inuyasha. "I can always rely on you."

"Don't get all mushy on me Kagome" Inuyasha tried to stop blushing. He was glad that she was complementing him, but he was also upset that she was complementing Ikuto and comparing the two of them. They were two different people, with two different personalities. It wasn't fair for her to put them as the same person. He didn't consider her and Kikyou to be the same. He did when they first met, but now was different. He knew better, and so should she.

"Momma" Ikuto said gently while closing his eyes even tighter.

"He's dreaming."

_"Momma!"__ Ikuto was a small boy, with cuts and bruises on his face, but he was strong and decided that he wouldn't cry. "I'm home!" He closed the front door behind him and he looked around for his mother. "Momma!" _

_"I'm in the kitchen!"_

_Ikuto ran to his mother and smiled. "I got an A on my spelling test."_

_"That's good sweet heart." She looked down at her son and gasped. "Baby, what happened?" She immediately started to cry, seeing the cuts on his face. "Baby, what happened?"_

_"Oh, I got these during gym. I'm okay."_

_She held her son tightly. "You were fighting again, weren't you? What have I told you about fighting? Don't scare your mother like this! I don't want you to be hurt. Don't scare me anymore!"_

_He began to cry as well. "I'm sorry momma!"_

"Momma" Ikuto said. When he opened his eyes and saw Kagome, he felt foolish, but then grew hysterical. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No you're not." Kagome rubbed his cheek. "You're going to live a long and healthy life."

"No I'm not" he said. "I'm going to die and go to Hell and I'll never see my mother again."

"That's not how it works" Inuyasha said.

"Yes it is!" Ikuto yelled with as much strength that he had. "Isn't that where people who don't believe anything go? It doesn't matter if you're a good person. If you don't believe, you die and go to Hell. I'm going to Hell, because I don't believe in anything!"

"Calm down Ikuto!" Kagome had to stop herself from crying. "Calm down. You're not going to die! You're not going to Hell!"

"Yes I am. I'm gonna burn in Hell forever, and I'm going to be alone. I'm going to be so alone."

"What's he muttering about?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's scared" Kagome said. "He scared of fire and think he's going to burn in Hell for forever."

"I am" Ikuto said. "I don't believe in anything."

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek, and she wiped it away. "But you do believe in something, Ikuto. Don't you remember?" She stroked his forehead. "You do believe in something, and I believe in it too."

Ikuto began to calm down a little. "You do." he whispered quietly. Those were the words that he had been dying to hear since the first time he stared into her beautiful eyes. _'She believes in us?'_ "Kagome...if I die, will you tell my brother that I'm sorry and that...I don't really hate him."

"You're not going to die!" Inuyasha barked.

"Please, Kagome, please tell Suno the truth."

She nodded hesitantly. "I'll tell him."

"Kagome..." he gasped for air and then passed out.

"I thought Ikuto was stronger than that. If he doesn't get his act together, then he's not going to make it."

"He's just so scared that he will die and go to Hell. You see, his parents died in a horrible fire when he was just a boy. He was actually in the fire, and he almost died from it. He's been traumatized ever since. He has a fear of fire, so the thought of going to Hell scares him. He doesn't want to burn forever."

"Kagome" Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms, not really wanting to admit to what he was about to say. "The truth is that I don't like Ikuto and to tell you the truth, I don't trust him, but he's not a bad person. He's not going to Hell unless he's done something that we don't know about."

"From what I know, he hasn't. It's just the fact that he believes you have to do more than just be a good person. You have to believe in something, and...and so he's scared." _'He does believe in love...in loving me. I don't know if I completely believe in loving him back. I still love Inuyasha, and that's not going to change. I don't know if I could ever truly be with Ikuto, and it's not right for me to lead him on like I would, but I needed to tell him something. If I didn't, then he would have just been hysterical all night. He should have some peace of mind. He deserves it.'_ "I hope Miroku and Sango are having progress. We need to do something for Ikuto and find out who did this."

_"_Keh," Inuyasha began to grumble "I've got a pretty good idea who it could be." Inuyasha began to sniff the surrounding air. "I'm picking up Naraku's scent." He stood to his feet and began to growl. "This is something he'd do. It's dirty enough to be Naraku. I'll kill him for this." _'Naraku, you're going down. You're not getting away for what you're doing to Ikuto.'_ "But I wonder what he's really up to. I don't think his plan may be over. Whatever that slime ball in planning, it's sure to be a lot bigger than sticking a demon inside of the boy. It's probably a lot more complicated than that."

"But why would you say that? Naraku hasn't seen Ikuto!" The thought of Ikuto being pulled into Naraku's web of cruelty was too much for the burdened Kagome to bear. It was bad enough that he had a demon living inside of him. Now she had to hear the news that there might possibly be another part to his scheme? _'But how?'_ "How could have Naraku find out about Ikuto? Ikuto doesn't even know what Naraku looks like."

"Naraku must have seen us somehow. Remember when you told him to go home and when Kouga met him? Remember, you turned into a blubbering idiot and he left to calm you down."

"I was not blubbering."

"Yes you were. Anyway, I picked up Naraku's scent that day. It's possible that he saw Ikuto then. Maybe Kagura or Kanna saw him and told Naraku. It could have even been Naraku's poisonous insects." Inuyasha gazed at Ikuto's face. He looked like he was fighting so hard, but he was losing. He couldn't keep up the battle with the demon much longer and soon he would be possessed or dead. "If this truly is Naraku, then Ikuto's brought more trouble than what we've asked for." Inuyasha stopped looking at the doomed Ikuto and on to Kagome's worried face. _'He's probably figured out that Ikuto is my reincarnation as well, and if that's true, then he could be planning…'_

_Inuyasha looked at the Sacred Shikon jewel in his hand and then leaped forward once again in an attempt to escape the village before Kikyou slay him. He was going to be human and live his life out with his love, but then when she was to bring him the jewel, Kikyou attacked him. "Ugh!" Inuyasha felt the sacred arrow pierce his body and the tree behind him. He looked ahead to see Kikyou, the woman he promised to love, still in the proper position for firing a perfect shot. "Ki-Kikyou." He reached out to touch her, one last time before he would say goodbye to her forever, even though he thought she had betrayed him. He just wanted to touch her warm, soft skin once more, but he could not. His eyes closed and his hand dropped._

Inuyasha shook his head. "No" he whispered under his breath. _'Naraku's tried to make history repeat itself once before. I can't let him do it again. He's gotten Kagome possessed before by __Tsubaki and tried to shoot me with her scared arrow. That was Naraku's plan, no doubt in my mind about that. He's going to try something like that again, only this time, it'll be Ikuto and Kagome.' _"Kagome, I'm picking up Naraku's scent, but I don't want you to be in here with Ikuto alone. It's not safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe?" She gently took his head off from her lap and set it down on the hard floor. In a pang of anger, she stood to her feet and pointed her finger at Inuyasha. "Listen mister! It's your fault that Ikuto left out of here and got possessed. He knows that you don't trust him, and you've gotten everyone else to believe your conspiracy theories!" She suddenly sighed and put her head down. "Even me" she said sadly "even I thought something was wrong, and there is. There's something strange about him. I've always known it, from the first time I saw him. I just didn't pay much attention to it, because I was so excited that you had a reincarnation. It was just amazing to me." She placed her hands at her sides and began to shake as tears formed in her eyes. "I knew no one trusted him. He ran away from home because he thought no one loved him, and he slept outside thinking no one trusted him." A tear came out of her eye. "It's all my fault. He wanted my help. That's what he needed, and I let him down." She covered her face and began to sob. "All he wanted was to be accepted, and we all rejected him, even me!"

"Kagome, it's not your fault!" Inuyasha yelled. "There's something wrong with him. It's not our problem if he can't live with that."

She wiped her tears away and was overcome with a sudden burst of anger. "Inuyasha, you of all people should know what it feels like to be rejected by people! Didn't you want to fit in?"

Ikuto's consciousness began to return to him, but he was too weak to say anything. _'What are they…what are they talking about?'_

"Fit in for what?" Inuyasha yelled back. "It's not like I was ever going to be accepted! I'm not full human, and I'm not a full demon. From what I understand, there are people who don't like Ikuto because of what his mother was or something like that. I don't know for sure to tell you the truth, but what I'm trying to say is that I didn't let that bother me, and he can't let that bother him either!"

"But…" Ikuto said faintly, causing a surprised reaction from Kagome and Inuyasha, who thought Ikuto, would be done for the rest of the night. "Isn't that why you want to become a full fledged demon? Isn't it because you want to belong somewhere?"

Inuyasha was left speechless for a moment. Of course that wasn't why…or was it? "Shut up, stupid! I want to become a full fledged demon so I can be stronger. Mortals are weak, and I don't want to be one, even if it is for once a month!"

Ikuto shook his head lightly "No, you're lying to yourself. You want to belong somewhere. You want to be something, more than what you are. I know this…I know this because I too want to belong somewhere, and I want to be more than what I am now. That's why I want to go to America. That's where people who don't belong, came together, and formed a place to live, a place where anyone could belong. That's what I want to do. That's where I want to be. I want to escape from the prejudice people around me, and go somewhere where people can love who they want, and their children can live their lives happy, because they have that right, the right to the pursuit of happiness." He smiled. "Happiness: something that I'm utterly lacking." His smile fell and his eyes grew dark. "I tried, but they…they wouldn't play with me, they wouldn't talk to me, they'd talk about me."

_"Yuck, look its Ikuto!"_

_"My mother said that Ikuto's mother is a whore who only married his father for money."_

_"Ikuto's a freak!"_

The insults of his childhood began to come into his mind and torment him. He couldn't take it. It was too much! "I just wanted to belong, and you do to, Inuyasha. You want to be stronger, who doesn't? That's not the reason though. You want to belong. I know, because that's what I want." Ikuto got into a fit of coughing after his little speech.

"It sounds like he's hysterical again." Kagome got on her knees and began to rub his head. "Inuyasha, we'll be okay. I know you want to go after Naraku more than anything. Ikuto's going to be strong and hold on while you're gone."

_'I want to belong? That's not the reason. He's such a stupid fool! One thing we don't have in common is the fact that I have to change into a human, with no power. I can't do anything in that form. I don't want to live that way. Being a mortal has caused me nothing but trouble. Having power and then losing it all of the sudden is too much.'_ Inuyasha's train of thought was interrupted and he growled like a dog before it defends its territory. "Naraku is near." Inuyasha ran out of the room, just as Shippo was walking into the room with a very heavy bucket of water, but Inuyasha was in such a rush that he knocked Shippo down, spilling the water.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" Shippo was soaked in water and tired from carrying all that water, and frustrated for losing it all. "Kagome?" Shippo walked inside and heard Ikuto's babbling. He wasn't making much sense. He was blabbering about random things. Shippo took a seat next to Kagome. "What's the matter with him?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. I think he's hallucinating, or maybe he's just reliving his painful memories." She played with his hair. It was thick and at the roots in the back, it was a little curly. _'His hair is so much different than mine. It looks a little different than the last time I saw him. It's not as straight as before.'_

"Needs to be washed…" he said quietly.

"What?"

"I need to wash it." He began to cough a bit, and then moan in pain. He hated feeling like that. He felt so helpless. He felt like he was dying, and he had felt that way before. It frightened him, even though he didn't want to admit it. He wouldn't admit it, if he wasn't hysterical. He could feel all of his childhood trauma coming to haunt him. He could feel it all. His body felt horrible as well. He felt the demon, moving around, screwing around with his insides. Things were beginning to look blurry, and when he could see clearly, it was something from the past, something he knew wasn't real. He saw his mother crying, he saw his brother's anger, and his father's grave. _'What's wrong with me? This is the past? I have to focus on the present. I have to live.'_ "I need to press it too" he added in.

"What?"

"Hair."

"Oh." He started coughing again. "Shippo, where's the water?"

"That stupid Inuyasha made me spill all of it!"

"Shippo, I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you could get me some more? I've really got to help Ikuto out. Please!"

Shippo sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll be strong Kagome." Shippo walked away, leaving a trail of water behind.

Kagome began to stroke Ikuto's forehead. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

"Why?" he asked gently.

"What? Why what, Ikuto? What are you asking?" A trickle of blood began to run down one nostril, and then the other. "You're bleeding, Ikuto!" She grabbed her bag and reached for a towel and began to wipe the blood away. "You're going to be fine. You just wait." His noise wouldn't stop bleeding. He was beginning to look even worse. He was even paler then before and his eye lids were pink. His fever had risen and he was shaking from the pain.

"Why?" He asked again, a little louder. _'Why didn't you save her?' _

"Ikuto, you're not making any sense." He started to lose consciousness and she patted his face to keep him awake. "Ikuto, please wake up! What's the matter? Please tell me!" Ikuto began to cough harshly, worse than he had ever before, and his body began to jerk violently with each cough. "Ikuto!" He continued to cough, and in a panic, Kagome did the one thing she knew she could do. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was outside, watching Kagura fly over head. As soon as she arrived, she immediately turned around and started to leave. _'What's her deal? If she didn't come here to fight, then what did she come here for?_' Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing Kagome's voice scream his name. "I knew I couldn't trust that Ikuto! I'm coming Kagome!" He ran back inside to see what was the problem was.

_'The kid is still alive and he's not been taken over by the demon. This isn't some regular kid._' She looked back to see Inuyasha was gone. _'There's something more to this boy if he's still holding on.' _She grunted._ 'I have to report back to Naraku before he suspects something.'_

"Kagome" Inuyasha entered the room and Kagome was holding the coughing Ikuto. "What's going on?"

The more he coughed, the worse he got. Soon, specks of blood began to come out, but then it got worse and even more came out. "Please be strong, Ikuto!" Ikuto began to yell because of the throbbing in his gut, but then the yell turned into a cough again. "Come on Ikuto!" Kagome cheered. "You're strong enough to handle this!" She told herself that she wouldn't cry. "You're going to make it! Don't worry." She held him tighter and said softly "I'm right here with you."

Inuyasha's ears slumped. He understood that Ikuto was hurt, but the way she said that. _'I'm right here with you.'_ There was something more than concern in her voice, and it bothered him. It tore him apart.

Ikuto calmed down and stopped coughing and yelling. "It's stopped hurting so much."

Kagome was so happy that she let out a short burst of laughter. "I'm glad to hear that."

Inuyasha's ears rose up and his eyes widened. "Kagome, the demonic aura, it just got a lot bigger."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked while setting Ikuto down. She stood to her feet and crossed her arms. "What do you mean it got bigger?"

"Kagome, it's gotten bigger. I can even smell it. Ikuto barely smells human anymore."

"So what are you trying to say? Are you telling me that he's…changing?"

"No, not at all, I just think…this demon; it's growing inside of him. Maybe the plan was just to get the demon inside of him. It doesn't seem like that would be all that Naraku wanted to do, but it looks like it's going to kill him. It wasn't Naraku outside. It was Kagura. I'm guessing we haven't seen the end…" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Man, I don't know what to do! What is that snake planning?"

"We've got to help him Inuyasha!"

"I know Kagome. We've got to get it out now, before it grows too large and kills him."

"Inuyasha" Ikuto said gently. "There…there was a man outside. He said he used to be possessed. He" Ikuto coughed once more "he told me that there was a priestess in a village a day's journey headed south from here. He said the priestess got the demon out of him. Maybe she…can help..." He got into another coughing fit and began to cough up blood like before.

"That's great news. She can help him. He can live." Kagome turned away from Ikuto and grabbed Inuyasha's hands. "He won't survive the night. You've got to get him there."

"Me? You're not coming along?"

Kagome shook her head. "The sooner, the better. I need you to carry him. I'll slow you down. He doesn't even look like he'll survive another hour, Inuyasha. You can get him there. You can save him, and I need you to do that. Can you?"

How could Inuyasha look into her eyes and deny her that? How could he look into her desperate eyes and deny her anything? He couldn't let Ikuto die. He had seen Kagome cry so much. He couldn't bear to see her weep for his death, nor could Inuyasha let Naraku have the satisfaction of killing his reincarnation. "Okay Kagome. I promise you that I'll get him there safely."

Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha began to blush. "Come on Kagome."

Ikuto noticed Inuyasha's childish reaction to her peck on the cheek. _'He's so immature.'_

"I promise you, Kagome." Inuyasha walked over to Ikuto, but he was too weak to hold on to Inuyasha's back, so Inuyasha placed him over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

She nodded. "I believe in you Inuyasha, in the both of you."

Inuyasha nodded as well. "Relax Kagome, I'm not going to let Naraku win."

"Yeah, I know." They smiled at each other and then Inuyasha left out of the room with Ikuto on his back, just when Shippo came in.

"Where is he taking Ikuto?"

"He's getting him help."

Shippo sat the large bucket of water down with an attitude. "I got this water for Ikuto!"

"Sorry Shippo, I completely forgot."

Shippo noticed the blood on the floor. _'What happened?'_

_'Please live Ikuto!'

* * *

_

Just when day break approached, Inuyasha arrived in the village with Ikuto barely hanging on to life. Ikuto opened his eyes and smiled. "We're here."

Inuyasha began to sniff the air around him and he set Ikuto down. _'She's…she's here!'_

"I sense something." A woman came out of a shrine that she had been diligently working in for the past few days. She wasn't there for pay, but just because it was something that she used to do, something that she felt obligated to do, now, and when she was alive.

Inuyasha put Ikuto's arm on his shoulder. "Come on, can you walk?"

"Sure" Ikuto said. "Just give me a second."

Inuyasha looked ahead and gasped and let go of Ikuto, making him fall flat on his face. "K…Kikyou!"

Ikuto was unable to get up without Inuyasha's help, even though he did try. "Uh…a little help here!"

To be continued….

A/N: Oh you know she had to show up sooner or later! Review and I'll update. Remember our deal? It's still on if you guys are willing.


	22. Chapter 22: Fate's Tragic Love Song

Hello people! How are you? I'm fine. Me so happy! I don't know why! Me just is! Okay? Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 22

I don't own Inuyasha (But I do own Ikuto and if you touch him or take him I'll kill you all! He's mine!)

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha hesitated to move, even though he wanted to run and embrace her. His body wouldn't allow him to do anything, so he just simply looked at her beauty.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou gazed down at the boy who Inuyasha had just let fall flat on his face and she went into an utter shock for a brief moment. _'This boy...' _"You brought this boy here, Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be helping Ikuto seek help. "Oh yeah" he grabbed Ikuto's arm and pulled him up quickly, which hurt Ikuto, but he was too weak to complain about anything at that moment. "I came here..."

"The boy" she regained her normal composure and pushed back her new found information about him. "He's possessed."

"That's why we came here..." Inuyasha put Ikuto's arm over his shoulder and they began walking together. Ikuto was too weak to open his eyes and actually see who Inuyasha was talking to. He didn't have the energy to talk, to complain, or to even be angry. He had to forget about curiosity and focus on just trying to simply survive. He had to fight himself, especially since Inuyasha was currently too occupied to do anything else. _'Kikyou...what will she do?'_

"Bring the boy in here" Kikyou walked back inside and Inuyasha readily followed her with Ikuto practically dragging along. _'Why is she even in this village? I should have figured that she'd be the priestess that could help Ikuto._' Inside, it was small, but large enough to house the three of them for the time being. Kikyou simply sat down and began preparing herself. _'Usually...she hasn't quite been this easy going around me every since she was brought back. What's she up to?'_ "So Kikyou, what exactly do you plan on doing with this boy." Inuyasha set Ikuto down as gently as possible, seeing that Ikuto was so fragile now, and Inuyasha was always more gentle in the presence of Kikyou, and her very gaze seemed to always calm him.

It was then that Kikyou was able to actually get a good look at Ikuto's face. _'He...he looks just like Inuyasha...' _"Inuyasha, I will help this boy, but it will be on only one condition." She had a new sadness to her eyes when she looked at Inuyasha, as if she knew more of what was to come of him, of his future. Although she had tried to push her feelings for him aside and accept the fact that she shouldn't be with him, she couldn't keep living her life that way. She loved him too much to keep her feelings suppressed.

"What is it?" He asked. He didn't like the tone in her voice, but Kagome wanted Ikuto alive no matter what, and he could at least respect Kagome's decision on the matter. Inuyasha didn't want anyone to actually die, if he could help it.

"Inuyasha, this boy, his clothes are very different than anything I've ever seen, besides the garments that Kagome wear. Not only that, but this boy shares a lot of similar features to you." She brushed Ikuto's bangs off of his forehead and felt his head. "This boy is your reincarnation from Kagome's time, is he not?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yes…at least that's what he appears to be."

"Inuyasha, this boy is very cold, and yet very kind, just like you, is he not?" She stroked his cheeks while her fingers slightly shook. Inuyasha didn't know if she was scared or angry. He just knew she was upset, and it broke his heart to see her that way. Kikyou then looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, and he could see it. He could see the sadness that filled her eyes. Something was wrong. "Inuyasha, I will save this boy's life if you promise me that he and Kagome will immediately return home and will never come to this time period again."

Inuyasha's mouth slightly dropped and he looked away from her face. _'Never see Kagome again? Never…' _"But why, Kikyou?" He got on his knees so he could stare into her eyes. "Kikyou, tell me why you would want this to happen?"

She laughed to herself gently. "Inuyasha, do you honestly think me cruel?"

Inuyasha's anger died down. "Kikyou…"

"Inuyasha, every time Kagome goes through time, she creates ripples. The delicate balance of time has been interfered with. If we continue to let them go through time like this, then we'll lose everything, Inuyasha. Kagome herself has done enough damage. Everything will wilt away if we let Kagome continue going through time."

"But..." Inuyasha grumbled and looked at Ikuto and sneered. "Kikyou, there's something strange about this kid. You know what it is, don't you? You know why he's so strange, and that's why you want him to go home, him and Kagome."

"They don't belong in this world, Inuyasha!" She lowered her voice, as sadness overwhelmed her eyes. "I don't belong in it either."

"But..."

"Fate has drawn out the map. The road must not be tampered with."

"But why not? Why is it bad for some things to change? Wouldn't you go back and change what happened to between us? Wouldn't you stop Naraku if you could?"

"Inuyasha, you mustn't ask such questions. What happened between the two of us cannot be changed and shouldn't either. It's reality, and there's no point in trying to rewrite what happened, or even what's supposed to happen." She gazed back down at Ikuto and lifted his head so that he was lying in her lap. Inuyasha was about to protest against it, but she spoke. Man, did Inuyasha envy Ikuto at that very moment! "Inuyasha, do you not see what has happened to this boy? Is this a better future for him? Do you think that this is a better life than the one he has in his own time?"

"But Kikyou..."

"And what of the Shikon jewel? I cast it out of this world, and Kagome brought it back into this world. You can't even begin to imagine what chaos has truly been made because of that alone." She was nothing but serious now. "Promise me, Inuyasha, and I'll help you. It's best that he stays away from this dangerous world anyway."

_'But what about Kagome? Does she want me to truly never see her again? Am I just supposed to give her up for this stupid kid? Am I supposed to let him win?'_ "Kikyou," _'Kagome would be crushed if Ikuto died because of me. I guess...I guess there is only one thing to do now.' _"You have my word, Kikyou."

She nodded her head. "Good. The fastest way to help him to shoot him with my sacred arrow."

"Keh, that's what I told Kagome to do, but she decided that she didn't want him hurt." He crossed his arms and wished he could gloat in her face. "We tried an exorcism, but it seemed to hurt him more than it actually hurt the demon."

"That wasn't a wise thing to do." _'The demon thrives inside him.' _"It's trying to break him mentally so it can bond with him, and control him."

"Then why would it let its body grow so massive and powerful? It'll probably kill him."

_'I don't even believe that he demon meant to actually get this strong inside this boy.'_ "What is his name?"

Inuyasha snarled, being a little jealous. Things had been a little hostile between him and Kikyou so when he saw Ikuto getting the attention that he was craving, it made his irritation level and anger rise. "It's I-stupid or something like that."

"I...Ikuto" Ikuto was able to find the strength to open his eyes, barely, and then speak a whisper of his name. Kikyou was able to pick it up. "Kagome?" Ikuto closed his eyes and continued his struggle.

"It would seem that fate gave us a second chance." She said it so quiet that Inuyasha could barely hear her and understand what she was saying. Kikyou envied Kagome quite a bit, even though she would not admit it. Kagome was traveling around with her Inuyasha. She had the chance to warm Inuyasha's heart and make him a better person. That was supposed to be her job. She was supposed to do that to Inuyasha, if she had lived. She was supposed to live with Inuyasha, if she had lived. He was going to become a human and she was going to become an ordinary woman, if she had lived. Yes, she died and she had accepted that these things could never happen, or at least she tried to go on with this fact. She accepted the fact that she could not be with Inuyasha, but now Kagome was trying to take Inuyasha? Kagome also had no right to be in this time period, with her Inuyasha. _'Kagome should be in her own time with this boy. This Ikuto is Inuyasha's reincarnation, and since he is, they have the chance to be happy and live together, without Naraku destroying what they have._' "Inuyasha…" _'Inuyasha is going to die. And it's going to be soon since Ikuto-"_

"What is it, Kikyou?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha." She lifted Ikuto up and tried to make him sit up. "This is going to take some time." Kikyou tried to make him sit up, but Ikuto was so weak that he couldn't help her at all. Inuyasha helped Kikyou sit Ikuto up. "Don't freight" she said to Ikuto "I'm going to help you." When she reached out her hand to touch Ikuto's face, his eyes widened in a sudden burst of fear and panic. Suddenly, his strength returned and he dodged her touch and forced Inuyasha off of him and stood to his feet.

"How did he do that?" Inuyasha quickly got up on his feet and stopped Ikuto, who had tried to make an escape. He grabbed his arm and put him in a full Nelson, but this time, Ikuto had enough strength to at least put on a good struggle. _'He's so much stronger now. Stronger than what he should be…' _Ikuto grunted and started moving in every direction he could in order to get away from them. Inuyasha had to hold on tighter than what he ever had to before. _'He's about to break loose!'_

"Don't touch me!" Ikuto yelled to Kikyou. She didn't heed his warning and stood up.

"I'm going to help you!"

"Don't touch us!"

"Us?" Inuyasha asked. "What does he mean 'us'?"

"Don't!" Ikuto put his head as far back as he could, trying to avoid her touch, but he couldn't break free from Inuyasha or avoid her again.

"Don't worry."

"Don't…" he closed his eyes, not wanting to see what she was about to do, but when he felt the touch of her soft hand; he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. They were so sad, filled with so much regret, but there was an unmistakable gentleness about her that he couldn't deny. One that warmed his heart, and he had to stop struggling, and he felt so calm and weak in the knees. He lost his strength and Inuyasha let go, causing Ikuto to fall right into Kikyou's arms. She gently sat down with him with his head laid on her bosom. It wasn't a purpose intention on Ikuto's part, but it still was enough to make Inuyasha jealous. He rested his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He felt like he didn't have to struggle anymore, and like she was going to take care of him, just like how Kagome took care of him.

"He'll be alright. I can kill the demon, but it will probably take a very long time this way."

It made Inuyasha so jealous, seeing him with Kikyou and her acting so peaceful towards him. That was supposed to be him. "Thank you for this, Kikyou."

"No one deserves to be possessed by a demon, especially not someone as kind as him." She held him closer as she concentrated, using her spiritual energy in an attempt to kill off the demon living inside of him. "I can tell by his eyes that he is kind, yet sad."

'_I wonder how the others are doing right now.'

* * *

_

"We found Naraku, but it turned out to be just a demon puppet." Miroku sighed. "We chased him for most of the night too."

"Kagura was also here. She didn't attack us though." Kagome was overwhelmed with worry for Ikuto's safety. "Inuyasha thinks she was simply just checking on Ikuto."

"We could go find them" Sango yawned. "I think it would be best if we were with him. Then you wouldn't have to worry about Ikuto and Inuyasha so much, Kagome."

"I guess" she spoke quietly "but you two are so sleepy. You should get some rest. There could be a fight soon, since Naraku is involved. You guys should be at the top of your game."

"You should sleep too!" Shippo practically screamed. "You didn't get any sleep last night. You were too busy worrying about Ikuto and taking care of him. You deserve some rest."

Kagome nodded wearily. She was sleepy, but how could she rest at a time like this? "I promise I'll try Shippo."

* * *

Hours later, Ikuto woke up to see that he was staring into the eyes of Kikyou. He didn't actually know for sure that it was Kikyou, but he figured it was, since she did look like Kagome. "Where's Inuyasha?" 

"He went to fetch you some water on my request."

Ikuto was feeling much better. He could feel her strength inside his body, and there wasn't such a strain. "What are you doing?"

"I've killed three of the four demons that were once living inside you?"

Ikuto felt sick at the mention of such a thing. "But they only put one inside."

"It must have multiplied. The last one is the largest, but it will be destroyed. It will take some more time, but it will be done."

Ikuto noticed the position he was in and scooted his head over, so his head was on her shoulder instead of her bosom. "Hey Kikyou, is it alright if I ask you something?" She slightly nodded and he took that as a yes. "What happened between Inuyasha and you? Why don't you two love each other anymore?" He avoided her eyes. "I mean, he still loves you a lot. When I see him with Kagome, he blushes. He's so immature when he's around her; as if he's falling in love all over again. But when he's with you" he decided to have enough courage to face her "he doesn't blush at all. I see that he wants to embrace you so desperately. He's already in love with you, and it's deeper than anything I've ever seen before. I've never really been in love with anyone before, not until…Well, you know. Not until Kagome. I still know how to look in someone's eyes and see. I saw my brother's eyes change when he came home from the first date with his wife. I know it from my parents. I still remember the look in their eyes when they smiled at each other. I know what it looks like, and Inuyasha has that look in his eyes, and so do you. So I ask why? Why is it that you can't be with him?"

What could she say? She did still love Inuyasha, but she couldn't let herself be with him. "It wasn't meant to be."

"How could you say that? If it wasn't meant to be then why were you brought back?"

"I was brought back by a witch demon in order to find the Shikon jewel. I was brought back to put an end to Naraku. That is all. Fate will not allow anymore than this."

"That's not true! If you two still love each other, then how come you can't be together?"

"Fate-"

"Don't talk about fate to me!" he yelled. "Everything in my life has been crap because it had to happen to Inuyasha first!" Ikuto escaped from Kikyou's grasp and sat up. "Don't tell me that it's fate plan, because I don't want to have to believe it. Inuyasha's parents are dead from what I know, and mine are too! His brother hates him, and mine hates me as well. He's not accepted by anyone and nor am I. Everything that's wrong with my life is a reflection of what happened to his life. Don't tell me that its fate, because I don't want to believe that whatever happened to him is automatically going to happen to me. I don't want that anymore, because if what you're saying is true…" he quieted down, not really wanting to hear his own words "then Kagome and I aren't meant for each other either."

"Ikuto…" she touched his shoulder sympathetically and spoke so softly to him that it made his mind ease. "Maybe it's another chance, you and Kagome. I can't be with Inuyasha because I am not alive. I wanted to be an ordinary woman, and he was going to be an ordinary man. We could have had an ordinary family…" he touched the hand that was placed on his shoulder. "Tell me Ikuto, what do I have to offer Inuyasha? I can't offer him a son. I can't offer him a daughter. I can't ever offer him the warm touch that a lively woman has. All I am is clay and dirt. I live by taking the souls of young maidens. So you see I cannot live with Inuyasha because I cannot give him anything, not life, not a future, not even hope. Love is giving."

"But love is accepting" Inuyasha said, standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Ikuto asked.

Inuyasha didn't pay him any attention. "Kikyou, I just wanted you. That's all I ever wanted."

"Inuyasha…it can't be. Let it go, Inuyasha. Just" she didn't feel like explaining herself any longer "let it go." There was an awkward silence between them all. Inuyasha would have liked to end it and just run to Kikyou and embrace her with a kiss and tell her that none of those things mattered. He just wanted her to know that he loved her, and would always love her, no matter what.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "The scent of the wind has changed. That means it can only be Kagura."

Ikuto felt his stomach. "It hurts again." He held it and began coughing. "It's not stopping!" Ikuto lost his strength again and fell to the floor. "It's getting stronger!"

Inuyasha could smell the wind coming and could feel it. "Kikyou!" He ran to her to shelter her from Kagura's attack. Inuyasha remembered Ikuto and grabbed him with one arm while he held Kikyou with the other. "Hold on!" A tornado hit them and Inuyasha felt like he was being ripped apart as he held on to the both of them. He held on to Kikyou tighter and tried to do the same to Ikuto, but the wind was too strong and he let go of Ikuto.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled when she saw Ikuto flying around in the tornado all by himself, unable to do anything but let the wind carry him, but Kagura had other plans.

She grabbed Ikuto by his shirt that was being torn apart as they continued to spin, but it held on as long as she needed. "Got you." You placed him on her feather with him and then flew away as Inuyasha and Kikyou continued to spin around out of control. "Thanks for the kid, Inuyasha!"

When she had left, the tornado died down and Inuyasha landed on his feet with Kikyou in his arms. "Darn it, she got away!"

"Go after her" Kikyou said, rubbing her shoulder. "Whatever Naraku is planning, you can't let him succeed, Inuyasha." She smiled at Inuyasha, something that he hadn't really seen in a while, and it was something that he missed. She was so beautiful. "This boy is special."

He frowned. "Will you really not tell me what it is?"

"No, Inuyasha. If you and your friends haven't figured it out yet then its best that I not say anything at all. It's already too big of a risk. I won't tell anyone of his secret Inuyasha, not even him."

"You don't think he knows?"

"I don't know how he could. Please go save him Inuyasha. I would rather not see him hurt by Naraku."

"I wouldn't either." Inuyasha didn't know what else to say to her. She had already made it clear that she couldn't give him anything and she believed she was obligated to give him something. "I meant what I said to you Kikyou. You don't have to give me anything. All I ever wanted was you. That's what I still want. That's all I'll ever need." Inuyasha ran towards the direction of Kagura right after that, in a hurry to stop Kagura.

"But Inuyasha, I wanted to give you everything. I wanted to bare your children and give them lives worth living, and yet here I am, not even alive." She looked up at the sky and secretly wished things were different. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to live with Inuyasha. "Another chance, another chance for me and Inuyasha through Kagome and Ikuto."

* * *

Ikuto opened his eyes and saw the face of a female demon. She was beautiful, even though she was pale and her eyes were pink and her lips where a red. "Do I know you?" 

"I would assume not" she said. "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress."

"Where are we going?"

"To Naraku, he's very interested in seeing Inuyasha's reincarnation."

Ikuto got a little strength. "Sorry, but I've got other plans." He pushed her so that she fell off of her own feather; causing the one Ikuto was riding to return to its normal length. "Oh no!" He began to yell, thinking that he was going to fall to his death. There was no logical way he could survive the fall. He was too far up in the air.

Kagura of course had no worries and gracefully landed on her feet. "That idiot! Who does that kid think he is? I'll kill him myself for that!"

Ikuto closed his eyes, knowing that he was going to land in the forest, and probably collide with a tree. _'It's all over now!'_ Ikuto could feel his arm shattering as he landed on it and a shock go all throughout his spine. He hadn't felt pain like that from as far as he could remember, but if he could feel, then he was still alive. _'This doesn't make any sense! How was I able to survive that?' _

"Dance of blades!"

Ikuto got up and was surprisingly able to run, faster than what he ever was before. He wasn't able to get away from Kagura's attack, and it hit his arm and another hit his leg, but he didn't let it phase him. He continued running on, trying to find Kagome.

"Dance of the dragon!"

Ikuto looked behind him and saw a tornado headed his way. "Not again! Give it a rest already, will ya lady?" He ran even faster trying to avoid is somehow, but it was too fast.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up!" Shippo shook her back over and over again. She was struggling not to wake up. 

"Just a little while longer…" she looked up at Shippo and frowned. "Is Inuyasha back?"

"No, but Ikuto is."

"Alone?" Her eyes widened and she threw her sleeping bag off of her. She was in the room meant for her and Sango, but she quickly ran to the one where Miroku and Inuyasha were supposed to stay. "Ikuto!"

His body was cut in many places and his eyes were dimming, as if the light of life were almost completely gone. "K…Kagome!" he lost the feeling in his legs and fell forward into her arms.

"Ikuto! Don't worry." She held him closely. "I'm right here with you!"

To be continued…

A/N: Looks like Inuyasha's going to be in big trouble when he comes back! Will everything be okay in the end? Review and find out!


	23. Chapter 23: Animji's Plot

**Kikyou and Kouga: **I am changing how I spell the name. I've been using the English spelling but I spell Sesshoumaru and Kirara the Japanese spelling. So I decided that I'm using the Japanese spelling on everything…mostly that I can pick up anyway, or if I just like it better in Japanese. It'll take me a while to go back through the chapters and change everything though. Be patient!

**Kikyou and Inuyasha:** I put her in for a chapter and you people just go nuts already? What's your deal? Just hold on a sec! You guys over react. Have a little more faith. This isn't about Kikyou; it's about Kagome ending up with Inuyasha or Ikuto.

**Am I a Christian:** Yes I am, and I am proud of it! That's not why I wrote the religious beliefs of Ikuto in there like how I wrote it though. Ikuto has a lot of emotional problems and is a very depressed person. Most people with religion in their life don't feel as empty as Ikuto, so it would be best for him not to believe in anything. Now as far as his mother goes, it makes sense that she was a Christian because she was from the U.S. and the majority of religious people in America are Christians, so that made sense to me, and hopefully to all of you.

**Ikuto is a demon:** No, of course not. He's just possessed by one. That's why he's suddenly getting stronger, which answers someone else's question. The demon is slowly taking control…

Chapter 23

I don't own Inuyasha

Ikuto had his back to the wall while Kagome wiped his forehead with a wet towel. "Just hold on Ikuto, you'll be fine."

Ikuto was holding his side, where one of Kagura's dance of blades had really gotten him. That was his worst wound, and he was beginning to lose consciousness. "K…Kagome…" he closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Is he okay?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked as well.

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome…is he…"

"Of course he isn't!" she yelled. "He's fine! He'll be okay! Don't even think that he'll die! Don't even think it!" She touched his cheek and raised his head. "Ikuto…" he opened his eyes and smiled. "I knew you'd be okay. You're gonna pull through."

"Kagome…I don't have a lot of strength left. They've really done a number on me. I…I don't know if I can make it through this." He began coughing harshly. "I love you Kagome. I really do, but I don't think I can hold on any longer. Everything's fading. I can't take it anymore. I feel so broken."

"No!" She began to sob on his chest heavily. "No, Ikuto! You can't die!"

He chuckled lightly and pushed Kagome off of him with the last of his strength. "I'm not dying Kagome. I won't let myself do that. I'm gonna make it…for you Ka-Kagome. It's just that" he fought to keep his eyes open, but couldn't. "I…I just need to rest my head a little bit. I'm just a little sleepy…" He closed his eyes and dropped his head.

Kagome's heart stopped for a moment as she watched his head fall. "Oh Ikuto…" Her hands were shaking as she reached out to touch his face again. _'I love you too.'_ A tear fell down her cheek. "Ikuto!"

"Kagome, maybe you should step outside." Miroku grabbed her hands gently and got her to stand. "Just calm down, I know it's hard."

Her lips were quivering. She didn't know quite what to say. Everything was spinning. Everything was going too fast. She began to breathe heavily as she held her head and shook it a little bit. _'No, Ikuto! Don't die! It's not true! It's not!' _Miroku reached out to touch her and she backed away. "No! He's not dead, it can't be true!"

"Kagome-"

"No! He's alive and he's gonna beat this thing."

"She's right" Sango said with her head pressed against his chest. "His heart is still beating, strongly as a matter of fact. He's alright."

Kagome sighed in relief and then smiled. "I knew he'd be okay."

"What about the demon?" asked Shippo.

"We'll get it out in time." Sango replied. "Let's just wait for Inuyasha to show up so we can make our next-" Sango was startled with Ikuto's sudden strong grip on her arm, but was rendered speechless when he was able to stand. "Ikuto?" He didn't say anything. Instead of answering her with words, he took a physical approach and spun around, still holding her arm and let go of her as soon as he made a full circle and tossed her right through not only the wall, but the wall in the next room as well. She yelled out in pain when she roughly landed on her shoulder.

Miroku and Shippo were in sheer aw from Ikuto's burst of power. They looked through the two different rooms. The one next to them was empty, but the other was filled with screaming women. Some of them immediately ran out of there, screaming their heads off. Some were curious and took a look at Sango, who was holding her shoulder. "I can't believe this." Miroku said, still shocked from the outbreak from Ikuto.

"I know." Shippo was shaking, not meaning to. "This is terrible!"

"I know, there were all these beautiful women so close and I wasn't even aware of it."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Don't you think Ikuto throwing Sango through a wall is more serious?" Kirara did and she started hissing at Ikuto then transformed into her much larger state. "Don't hurt him, Kirara!"

"Ikuto?" Kagome's eyes widened and she stepped closer to talk to him, not processing what had really just happened. He turned to face her and Kagome was frightened by the look of lifelessness in his eyes. It was like he wasn't even there at all. "Ikuto?" She reached out to touch him, but Miroku pulled her back and pulled a sutra out of his robe. "Stand back Kagome, this is a serious matter!" He placed it on Ikuto's head quickly, but the sutra burned up before Ikuto's body was damaged like before. "My sutra isn't working!"

"We…" Ikuto spoke, like in a daze "we desire the jewel shards."

Kagome instinctively put her hand on the bottle that she wore around her neck and stepped back. "Stop this Ikuto!"

Miroku pulled out another sutra and tried to exorcize him again but it wouldn't work. It just burnt up again.

"We thrive in this body" Ikuto said, still in his possessed daze. "You are not strong enough to defeat us!"

Miroku got his staff and lunged it forward in an attempt to strike Ikuto, but Ikuto easily caught it. "We are too strong monk!" Ikuto snatched it out of his hand and smacked Miroku across the face with it causing its sharp edges to cut Miroku's face. Ikuto continued his assault on Miroku, but Miroku dodged a lot of it easily, until Ikuto decided it would be best to let the staff go. Ikuto was then able to get a good roundhouse kick in and Miroku was sent flying through the sliding door.

Kirara growled once again, but was commanded by Kagome not to fight. "Kirara, please go find Inuyasha." Kirara didn't want to leave Kagome behind with Ikuto, but there wasn't much help Kirara could do, not with everyone telling her not to attack Ikuto. She still didn't obey at first, but Kagome's pledging got through and Kirara soon left the mansion, causing much worrying from the lord once he found out that there was a fight going on and a demon running around wild.

"Ikuto, remember who you are. Remember-"

Ikuto took his hand and pushed Kagome into the wall on the opposite side to the room and he wouldn't take his arm off, meaning she was stuck. "We desire the jewel shards!"

"Let go!" Shippo screamed. Shippo didn't know exactly what to do. He couldn't let Ikuto just get away with stealing Kagome's jewel shards. Something had to be done. " I warned you!" Shippo opened his mouth and jumped up in the air to the arm that had Kagome pinned to the wall. As soon as he was high enough, he closed his mouth and bit down as hard as he could on Ikuto's arm. Kagome gasped as she saw the blood flow from Ikuto's arm, but Ikuto showed no sign of worry at all. He only kept intimidating Kagome.

"Stop it Shippo!"

Shippo quickly let go of Ikuto at Kagome's request, but before he even landed, Ikuto kicked Shippo in the head and he went rolling on the floor forward. "You are nothing to us fox child." Ikuto sounded so cold and so distant, as if he was never coming back. Suddenly, the wound Shippo just made disappeared, as well as the side wound from Kagura, and everything else. Even his gash above his eye and busted lip were fine. Even his scar on his shoulder from his childhood fire is gone. "We are one, and we are strong. No one can defeat us!"

"How about me!" Sango yelled as her foot met his head. He fell to the ground, but jumped back up to his feet quickly.

"You are an idiot, aren't you?" He gave her a right hook and she did the same to him. The cycle continued on for a few seconds, since he was stronger than her. She tried to kick him in his head, but he blocked it and used the other hand to give her a jab, which knocked her down. Miroku got back up to his feet and attacked Ikuto with his staff, but Ikuto got out the way before it hit him. Kagome didn't know what to do. All she could do was watch as her friend was taken over by this evil demon.

"Stop this" Miroku commanded, with Sango standing by his side, ready to do anything to help him. "Ikuto, you can stop this from happening! Just take control of your body. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Kagome, where is Kirara?" Sango asked worriedly.

It took Kagome a moment to process that Sango was talking to her. "I…uh…she went to find Inuyasha."

"He better get here soon!"

"Kagome, you have to shoot Ikuto with your sacred arrow!" Miroku said.

"I can't do it. I can't hurt him." She shook her head. "I can't hurt him. He's been wounded so much."

"He's not wounded now!" Sango pointed out.

"But what if his wounds return once he gets back to normal? He's already lost so much blood Miroku. I could kill him!"

"Enough talk!" Ikuto yelled. "We are called by our master. We must have the jewel shards!" He kneed Miroku in the gut and then kicked him in the head, knocking him down. Sango kicked him, but he dodged whatever attack she brought after that. She tried to punch him, but he used her own weight and force against her and flipped her over on her back. He kicked her in her face over and over again, getting her face all bloodied.

"Stop it Ikuto!" Kagome ran to Ikuto and tried to pull him off, but he was too strong to stop. He grabbed her arm and pushed her down up against a wall. Miroku got back up to his feet and rammed himself into Ikuto, getting him off of Sango and knocking them both down, but Ikuto was able to force himself on top so he could stand. He grabbed Miroku and held him up by his neck.

"Ikuto, you don't have to do this." He said.

"We are too strong for you monk. My master desires the jewel shards!" He threw Miroku through a wall that wasn't damaged; making him land outside, head first. Ikuto looked down at Sango and saw that she wasn't moving. "The demon slayer cannot help you, or the monk. Give us the jewel shards!" He went over to Kagome and made her stand. "The jewel shards."

"Ikuto, don't do this!" Shippo yelled. "I don't want to fight you!" Shippo was shaking. What choice did he have? Or better yet, how could he stand a chance. "Don't hurt Kagome! If you do, you'll regret it!"

"Ikuto, don't do this! I know you're still in there!" Kagome didn't know what exactly to do. He easily hurt Miroku and brutally beat Sango without any sign of humanity, but it seemed that he wasn't going to hurt Kagome at all. She closed her eyes as he reached forward, but he simply just ripped the string that held the bottle against her neck and took the bottle filled with the jewel shards.

"Don't follow us!" He backed away from her went through the hole that Miroku's body made and went out into the pouring rain.

"Kagome!" Shippo said looking at Sango. "What are we supposed to do?"

Kagome ran out of the room and went to her own room to get her bow and arrows and quickly made her way back to Shippo. "I want you to stay with Sango and Miroku. When Inuyasha gets back here, tell him what happened. I'm going to follow Ikuto and stop whatever demon is controlling him!" She ran through the hole and ran up to Ikuto, and reached out to touch him. "Ikuto!"

"Don't touch us!" Ikuto said. He sounded so angry, but so sad that he had been doing all of this. "We'll hurt you if you do!" He continued walking and didn't turn around to see her.

She pulled her hand back and didn't take another step forward. _'Maybe I should just wait for Inuyasha! This is scaring me and I don't know what to do. He just hurt Miroku and Sango, two of the best fighters ever. He took them out no problem. This demon has made him so strong. I can't take him on unless I shoot him with my arrow, but I might just kill him.' _She continued going forward, following him on. _'I'm not leaving you, Ikuto. There's no way I'm leaving you now! We're in this together.'

* * *

_

"Where are you, Ikuto?" Inuyasha was running in the forest, following his scent. It seemed to be leading him back to Kagome. _'You better still be alive.'_

"Inuyasha" called Kagura from the air on her feather. "Still looking for the pest?" She jumped down and caught her feather that gently fell down into her hand. "I have orders from Naraku not to let you pass." She looked up to see Naraku's poisonous insects. "And I don't plan on failing_." 'I don't want to kill Inuyasha, but I certainly would like to see what his reincarnation is capable of. I'll play around for real this time.'_ "Dance of blades!"

Inuyasha blocked her attacks with his Tetsusaiga but the more she used it, the less he was able to block the attack. "I don't have time for you!"

"Your friend is in horrible shape, Inuyasha. He'll be dead within hours, him or Kagome."

Inuyasha began to growl like an animal. "If Kagome is hurt I swear I'll kill you!"

"I didn't do anything to Kagome. It's your reincarnation who may hurt her. The demon probably has him under his complete influence. The demon is taking orders from another demon, one that is in the company of Naraku right now."

"I'm not gonna let any of my friends get hurt, and you're not gonna get in my way! Wind scar!"

Kagura jumped up on her feather before Inuyasha could strike her down with the Tetsusaiga. "Come on Inuyasha, you'll have to do better than that."

'_Kagome, you've got to stay alive through this. Ikuto, you better not touch Kagome or I swear you'll regret it.'_ "Okay Kagura, lets do this!"

* * *

Outside of the forest there was a river that Ikuto and Kagome began to follow. It went right in the middle of a spilt mountain. After a while, he looked up to see a female demon on top of a cliff. Ikuto stopped following the river and began to climb up on the rocks. "Wait a sec!" Kagome waited until he had climbed up quite a bit, which didn't take too long. Not only was the demon helping him become stronger than what she could comprehend, but Ikuto was in great physical shape also. Kagome was having a very hard time getting up there. "Hold on Ikuto! Wait a moment!" He kept on climbing up without even listening to her voice. She pressed on though. It was hard, but she couldn't abandon Ikuto.

He reached the top far before she was even half way, a very impressive accomplishment for Ikuto, considering how high it was. "Man, is he a man or a monkey? This is ridiculous! How can I keep up with someone like this?" When Kagome got up at the top, she was greeted by two men that roughly pulled her up. "Let me go you big apes!"

There was a demon, a female demon holding one of her hands out and holding on to a box with the other while Ikuto gave her the four jewel shards that Ikuto stole from Kagome. "Very good Ikuto, I'd expect that you'd do great things." She smiled. "It took longer than what I would have expected, but it was done easily enough. She went over to Kagome and smirked in her face. "Hello Kagome, you're the girl right? You're Kagome? You're Kikyou's reincarnation right?"

"And what if I am? If you don't let me and Ikuto go then you're going to be really sorry!"

She only began laughing. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Animji. I control these parasite demons, and yes, that includes the one inside of your friend. He's impressed me very much. He at my command was able to defeat the monk, Miroku and the demon slayer, Sango. It surprised me how strong he became. Will you explain his power to me?"

"I don't know anything and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Your friend is about to get a whole lot stronger." She sat her box down right in front of Kagome and went back over to Ikuto. "Are you ready to be unstoppable?"

Ikuto didn't answer. "Of course he is" said Naraku as he emerged from the shadows. "And will he be strong enough to defeat Inuyasha?"

"Of course he will. If he was able to take on the demon slayer and the monk, four jewel shards will be plenty enough to help him destroy Inuyasha and any other demon I want him to kill." She took his arm and forced one of the jewel shards into his skin and even deeper. He didn't really feel it that much and the wound easily closed back up. She did the same to the other arm and to his legs until the four jewel shards were all inside his body. "It's done."

"Leave him alone!" Kagome screamed. "You'll pay for this Naraku!"

Ikuto didn't do anything for a while. The jewel shards didn't have any affect at first, but then he stepped back away and collapsed on the ground, yelling out in pain. "It's too much!" He began beating the ground with his arms, causing the ground to break up with each blow.

"You monsters! He can't survive with the demon so strong inside of him! You've got to take the jewel out or he'll die!"

Animji just smiled. "We'll see. It's a risk I'm willing to take. After he kills Inuyasha, I'll have him kill you."

"Or better yet" Naraku smirked "have her kill the reincarnation."

"That's a fine idea." She walked over to her box and picked it up. "Are you ready girl?"

* * *

"Dance of the dragon!" Inuyasha was about to use his backlash wave, but then Kirara came just before the attack actually hit him.

"Kirara!" He jumped on her back and they flew up in the air. "Why aren't you with the others? Is Kagome in trouble?"

Kirara just growled in agreement, and flew away from Kagura.

'_So they escaped. Naraku himself can handle it from here.'_

'_I'm coming Kagome!'

* * *

_

Ikuto was coughing up blood and his skin tone was becoming much paler. His insides were stretching and burning as the demon got stronger and stronger from the jewel shards. He had never felt such pain.

"Don't worry Kagome" she opened the box and pulled out a parasite demon. "You'll get your chance to kill your friend."

To be continued…

A/N: Now there's a lot of trouble! Just wait until the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24: My Will

This chapter is really long. I hope you like it! I promise that this is the last really bad cliffy for a while! I think some of you have gone bald with worry. I promise this is the last bad cliffy for a while.

**RECAP:** Ikuto came to the Feudal Era running away from his brother after a very heated argument. After a few days, Animji put a demon inside of Ikuto in an attempt to make Ikuto possessed by the demon. Why? Animji is up for hire by Naraku. In return for her service, she gets the large fragment of the Shikon jewel. After much pain from the demon, Ikuto is finally taken over by the demon and is incredibly strengthened by the demon and perhaps something else that only Kikyou knows. Miroku and Sango are knocked unconscious and Ikuto has stolen Kagome's sacred jewel shards. Kagome instructs Shippo to stay with Sango and Miroku until they wake up. With Inuyasha's fight with Kagura just ending, he is not able to help Kagome at the moment. It's up to Kagome to free Ikuto from Animji's tricks. There's just one problem though. Kagome herself is about to be possessed by another demon…

Hurry Inuyasha!

Chapter 24

I don't own Inuyasha

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled struggling to get free from the men that had a hold of her. "Ikuto, hold on. You've got to be strong! Remember who you are! Remember that you're stronger than what they think! You're better than this! You can survive!"

Ikuto was coughing up blood again. The pain from before was minor compared to what he was facing now. He was growing so pale to the point where you couldn't tell he was mixed. You would think he was just another Japanese kid. His eyes were bloodshot and his veins could be clearly seen all throughout his body. He continued to beat the ground, making it shake each time he hit it, causing it to break apart. He soon stopped though and just shook on the ground, racking in pain. It was too much for him, too much to go through.

"You think he's going to pull through?" Animji said smiling. "You think this boy is going to survive at all? If he does the first thing he's going to do is become much stronger than what he was before. Then he's going to destroy your pathetic friend, Inuyasha. And when he's done doing that" she lifted up Kagome's shirt and held the demon closer "you'll kill him." She began laughing as Kagome struggled to get away from the demon parasite, but she couldn't move much with the two possessed men holding her arms. "Say goodbye Kagome."

"Stop!"

Naraku, Animji, and Kagome were all surprised to hear the word. They all gazed at Ikuto in shock, especially Animji. Naraku turned his shock into amusement and began laughing at his struggle while Kagome was so happy she almost cried. Animji was of course angry. "How is it possible that you're speaking of your own free will? You should be completely under the control of my parasite and my parasite demon should be completely under my control!"

"Don't!" he said trying to stand, but ended up falling over back on the ground. He was grunting and growling like a demon, but still deep inside, had the heart of a man. "Don't hurt Kagome!" He struggled again. Everything felt like it was burning or breaking, but somehow, he found the strength to stand. He began walking over to Kagome, stumbling over and over again, wobbling from side to side. He was going to collapse at any moment, but he had to get to her. He had to save her. No one or nothing else mattered. Only Kagome mattered and only she needed to be safe. "Don't hurt..." he fell over again. "Don't hurt Kagome."

Animji rolled her eyes and decided to let Kagome be saved for the moment and walked over to the bleeding Ikuto. She placed her foot under his chin and lifted his head up, getting blood all over her foot in the process since so much blood was surrounding his mouth. "Pathetic really! I didn't think you even had it in you. You somehow managed to overcome my demon and use your free will? Is my lovely parasite listening to you now?"

"Don't touch her!"

"Well since you're back to yourself" said Naraku "this should be much more entertaining to watch."

"Indeed" Animji walked back over to Kagome and held her parasite demon to Kagome stomach. Kagome squealed when she felt its antennas touching her stomach. Once it found the navel, she screamed as she felt it bite her and make its way through.

"No!" Ikuto yelled. He somehow found the strength to stand. "Don't hurt Kagome!" He ran over to Animji and gave her a right hook that sent her flying. He soon made quick work of the men holding Kagome, since his demon was much more powerful than the one inside of them. They were knocked out before they could even respond. Ikuto's eyes returned to normal as he grabbed a hold of Kagome and held her bleeding gut. "Ka...Kagome" he shook his head. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to you."

The wound immediately closed back up and she winced, feeling it inside. "Ikuto...don't worry about me. If you're yourself, then you can defeat Animji. I know you can do it." She screamed in pain.

"Kagome!"

Animji angrily stood. _'It would seem that the demon wants to get straight to the point with her and would rather just possess her quickly. Why is it that it took so long inside of the boy?' _"Don't worry Naraku; you'll still get what you want. Kagome will slay him."

"Not if I slay you first!" Ikuto gently sat Kagome down and his eyes become bloodshot again. "I'll kill you!" He stood to his feet and he held his head for a moment. "I...we'll kill you."

"We'll?" Animji asked. "So my demon has decided to defy me and listen to a mortal boy instead?"

"We are stronger than you. We thrive."

"Why protect the girl?"

"The girl" he held his head again and moaned a little bit. "The girl is ours."

* * *

Inuyasha landed outside of the mansion on Kirara and was greeted by the lord before he entered. "You may not enter! You and your friends have done enough damage to my home!" 

"Where are my friends?" Inuyasha asked getting off of Kirara.

"The demon slayer and the monk are with the fox child in that contraption that devilish boy brought! Don't come back here again!" He went back inside, angry and frightened.

"Contraption?" A light flickered in his brain. "Oh, he must mean that thing Ikuto brought, that tent." Inuyasha followed Shippo's scent and was easily led to the tent where the three of them were inside. Miroku was holding his head, still a little dazed while Sango was lying still on the blow up mattress. "Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know" Miroku said "I just woke up."

"What happened?"

Shippo began to go into a slight panic. "I...I...Ikuto was possessed by the demon and he fought Miroku and Sango!"

Inuyasha was highly disappointed. "Keh, you two were defeated by that whimpy human boy?" He got a good look at Sango. "He did this?"

"The demon made him much stronger" Miroku said.

"Yeah" Shippo said sarcastically "you keep telling yourself that."

"So what did Ikuto do with Kagome?"

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "He stole the jewel shards and left. Kagome left to go after him. She said she would kill the demon controlling the demon in Ikuto. She told me to stay and watch Sango and Miroku and explain to you what happened."

"Demon strength or no demon strength, you two shouldn't have been defeated so easily by that boy!"

"And you shouldn't have let him out of your sight!" Miroku said.

"It's not my fault! Kagura came and-"

"Kagura, huh?" Miroku sighed. "Pointing fingers won't get us anywhere. Let's just go get Ikuto and Kagome safe and sound. If Naraku is involved then he must have some sort of plan involving him, much bigger than Ikuto getting possessed. That's why Ikuto stole the jewel shards, there's something more, something bigger."

Inuyasha nodded. "Stay here and wait for Sango to wake up. I'm going ahead to get Kagome!" Inuyasha left out into the pouring rain to find the idiot that was stupid enough to get possessed and the idiot that was stupid enough to follow him. "Kagome, you better be alright!"

* * *

"Ours?" Animji asked. "You are listening to the mortal! Why?" 

"We thrive. We are strong. We are stronger than we imagined."

"So what now?" she stepped closer. "Going to do his bidding for the rest of your life until that body sheds away and all you're left with is those four jewel shards?" She grunted. "How dare you listen to a mortal instead of me?"

"We have outgrown you."

Kagome moaned in pain and Ikuto went back to her side. "Ikuto, take control again! I..." she was already beginning to grow pale "I know you're strong enough to."

"Hold on" he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "I can't hold on for much..." he opened his eyes and they returned to normal. "I can't hold on for much longer. I'm losing it, Kagome."

"You're strong enough to make it."

* * *

"I'm close. The scent is getting stronger." Inuyasha looked up at the top of the cliff. "They must be up there. How'd those to make it up this high? Kagome must be really tired now. She's done too much for him!" He started jumping up on the rocks, making his way up much faster than what Ikuto did.

* * *

"Kagome, hold on for me." 

She chuckled. "As long as it's 'me' and not 'us' I'll hold on for you."

"Good, I just-" Ikuto was silenced with a sudden blow to the face. He was knocked down and slid on his back for a few feet to where Naraku stood. He was ahead of Naraku by a few feet.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha held her in his arms. "Kagome." He saw that her uniform was stained with blood and saw her blood on Ikuto's hands and couldn't help but be over come with rage. "You hurt Kagome!"

"Inuyasha" she said weakly "Ikuto doesn't know what he's doing. He's possessed by the demon. Please don't fight him."

Inuyasha growled when he saw Naraku. He gently set Kagome down and stood to his feet. "Naraku. I knew you were behind this. Only you would do something this low!"

"Glad you could join the fun, Inuyasha. Things are about to get very interesting."

Ikuto was shaking from rage. He slowly got up and raised his head. His eyes weren't bloodshot, they were red. "Inuyasha, don't touch her!"

"And why not? You've done enough damage. You should have stayed home! Who gives a crap if your life sucks? All you've done is mess up Kagome's! You did this to her!"

"No, you did. It's your fault! She doesn't want you! Not anymore!" Ikuto ran forward to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and got out of the way. "I don't have time for this! I've got to destroy Naraku!" He jumped over Ikuto's head and ran away from the edge of the cliff, thinking it wasn't a safe place for Kagome to be. Away from the cliff was the forest and he sat Kagome down just outside of it. "Hey Kagome, you alright?"

"Inuyasha, be careful. Ikuto's really strong, even without the demon."

"Don't worry Kagome. He's still nothing compared to me."

"But he's really fast. He goes out running everyday."

"I'm still fast."

"And he can fence, and shoot arrows, and knows martial arts, and-"

"I said don't worry! He's no match for me! Now shut up and have a little more faith in me." He ran towards the direction of Ikuto. "I'm gonna make this short and sweet, okay? You'll be knocked out before you even know it!" Inuyasha made a fist, but Ikuto kicked him in the face before Inuyasha was even able to hit him. Inuyasha was knocked to the ground. He was surprised that he had to wipe some blood off of his mouth. "What's with that?"

"He has the jewel shards embedded in his body" Kagome said weakly.

"Oh, thanks for the heads up. You said everything else but that!" While Inuyasha was bickering with the sick Kagome, Ikuto started running over to Inuyasha, faster than what Inuyasha expected. _'Great, so this kid is super strong? It still doesn't make sense how strong he is. Even with the jewel shards inside him he still shouldn't be that strong.'_ "Okay, you've got one chance to give up and then I'm going to get serious!"

Ikuto caught up with Inuyasha and jumped higher than him and clasped his hands together and held his arms above Inuyasha's head. "Fine then. We'll just get serious too!" He brought his two fists into one on Inuyasha's face and forced him back to the ground, hitting a tree right before he hit the ground. "Give up, Inuyasha!"

"Me give up?" Inuyasha said. "That's pretty funny coming from a mortal." _'I can't play nice with him. I'm going to have to use some real force if I plan on knocking him out. I have to hurt him.' _"Okay, you were warned!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. _'I can't play around with him if I want to get a chance to kill Naraku. He might disappear before I get the chance to kill him, and I don't want that to happen, not after all of this.'_

"Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly. She was beginning to lose her vision.

Inuyasha was too busy jumping around with Ikuto. _'Man, this doesn't make sense. He's jumping around and fighting as if he was a demon.'_ "Ikuto, it doesn't have to be this way!" Inuyasha punched him and knocked him down, but Ikuto quickly sprung to his feet and held off on the violence to hear him speak. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Ikuto took a quick glance at Inuyasha's sword and smirked "We know better Inuyasha. We are stronger than you. We can defeat you, half breed." Ikuto quickly lunged out and grabbed a hold of Tetsusaiga and it of course didn't burn him, since he wasn't a demon.

"What are you doing fool? My sword won't work for a human!"

Just then as he finished his sentence, the sword transformed into a giant fang. "Do we look human?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped in pure shock. "No way!" _'No way should be able to use my Tetsusaiga. I can't even use it when I'm human. There's no reason to why he should be able to use it. He shouldn't be able to use it unless he's protecting someone anyway.' _Inuyasha jumped out of the way before Ikuto could chop him in half with his sword. _'Looks like he at least won't be using the wind scar on me.'_

"I'm not going to let you ruin Kagome's life anymore than what you have! It' your fault that she's in this place! She doesn't belong here. She doesn't want you!" Ikuto was handling the Tetsusaiga as if it was his usual fencing sword. It was heavy of course, but he was carrying it around with one hand, unlike Inuyasha and had a perfect form.

'_Is this his way of protecting Kagome?'_

Animji was watching the whole fight with Naraku and getting angrier with each moment, even though Ikuto was fighting Inuyasha just like Naraku wanted. _'My demon has decided to listen to his dark desires and cooperate with him until Inuyasha is dead? This is sickening!' _"My demon has betrayed me!"

"He's destroying Inuyasha. That is all that matters."

Ikuto swung Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha barely got away, but not before getting cut in the shoulder by his own blade. Inuyasha got angry and clawed Ikuto in the chest. Kagome saw it and yelled sit without thinking. When she realized that it didn't do anything, she remembered that the rosary was broken. _'How am I supposed to keep them off of each other if I can't sit Inuyasha?' _"Be careful! Don't hurt him!"

'_She would be concerned about his safety when I came to save her. She doesn't appreciate anything I do for her.'_ "Ikuto" 'This isn't getting me anywhere, not with him having my sword!' "Ikuto, stop this! I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Ikuto was holding his bloodied chest in pain. "We are not afraid of you, half breed!" His wound began to heal. "We thrive." Ikuto charged at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha got the upper hand and gave him a right hook. Kagome started to go in and out of consciousness after that.

"You idiot! If you let that demon stay inside of you, what do you think will happen?"

Ikuto continued to fight against Inuyasha. Inuyasha was dodging Ikuto's attacks, but barely. "You'll be dead and Kagome can go home!"

"You idiot! If you continue to let the demon live inside of you then you'll only hurt Kagome! If you somehow managed to kill me, then you'd move on to Kagome next!"

"No!" Ikuto took another swing at Inuyasha with the sword, but Inuyasha moved out of the way. "We wouldn't hurt Kagome!"

"The demon would! You already hurt Miroku and Sango. Kagome's next! You've got to stop this before you hurt her." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again. "Because I swear if you hurt Kagome, I will kill you! I'll do it before you get the chance to kill Kagome! I don't kill humans, but if it comes down to her or you, I'd stop you! After all, you don't look human, remember?"

Ikuto shook his head. "No! We…I…we wouldn't hurt her! We wouldn't kill her!"

"It's only a matter of time!"

"No!" Ikuto ran with the Tetsusaiga in his hands and was about to slash Inuyasha, but Inuyasha grabbed his hands and fought him off.

"Ikuto, stop it!" The Tetsusaiga was dangling above Inuyasha's head. One false move and it could have been over. "I know you don't want to be this way! I know you want to live your life with Kagome as a human, a normal human!"

"You don't know what I want! I want you dead!" Ikuto put more force into his arms and brought the sword down more.

Inuyasha still stayed calm though. "Ikuto, I know you want to live your life with Kagome as a normal human…because I was going to live my life with Kikyou." He quieted down. "I was going to use the Shikon jewel to become a human and live my life with Kikyou, so yes, I do know what you want. I know that you don't really want to be this way. You're strong enough to resist this, if you want to! Don't let this puny demon manipulate what you want!" Inuyasha pushed the sword up as much as he could, but Ikuto wouldn't let Inuyasha have the complete advantage. "If you want to help Kagome, I've got to stop Naraku!"

Ikuto let go of the Tetsusaiga and let it fall to the ground, transforming it back to normal. Ikuto dropped to his knees, moaning in pain. "Inuyasha, get the jewel shards out before we…before I attack you again."

Inuyasha smiled and picked up the Tetsusaiga. "I knew you weren't that weak. Where are they?"

"In my arms and legs." He held them out and braced himself for Inuyasha to cut through. "Hurry, I don't think Kagome's going to last as long as I did."

"I don't see why" he said making the Tetsusaiga transform. "She's a lot tougher than you." He carefully cut Ikuto's right arm deep enough until he could see the jewel shard and took it out of his arm. Ikuto winced in pain. Inuyasha had to cut deep to get the jewel out, and then had to do it to his other arm and two legs. He started to lose a lot of blood, but the wound did close up, but just not as fast. _'He's still strong. He's not as strong, but shouldn't be this strong. What's his deal?' _"Can you stand?" Ikuto's skin color returned to normal, along with his eyes.

Ikuto struggled to get up, but was able to. He stumbled a little bit, but Inuyasha caught him. "Thanks" Ikuto said quietly. "Let's get Kagome. They put a demon inside of her."

Inuyasha walked with Ikuto over to where Kagome once was lying down. When they got there, she wasn't there. "Where is she?" asked Ikuto who had to fight the demon mentally, trying to make sure it didn't manipulate him like it did before. "So, what did you do to her?"

"I left her here" Inuyasha broke into a cold sweat when he felt something fly right between Inuyasha and Ikuto's face. Inuyasha looked behind him to see an arrow firmly stuck in a tree and the looked ahead to see Kagome with her arrows and bow. "Oh no, not again!"

"Again?" Ikuto asked worriedly in a slight panic. "She's done this before?"

"Kagome, snap out of it!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way before Kagome could shoot him with her arrow. It barely missed him.

'_Good thing she's only mildly good with that thing'_ thought Ikuto. "Kagome, you've got to fight this thing! If I can do it, I know you can!"

"My master wants you dead" she said in a daze, preparing to shoot Ikuto this time.

"Get out the way, you fool!" yelled Inuyasha.

Ikuto jumped out of the way, but Kagome fired arrow after arrow at Ikuto, and he was tired from his battle with Inuyasha and wasn't healing up as well as before since the four jewel shards were taken away. "Kagome, you've got to stop this!" He ran deeper into the forest, trying to avoid her, but he was getting tired. Fighting the demon off and trying to keep control over his own body took away a lot of his strength.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Inuyasha. Ikuto didn't dodge the last arrow in time and was hit right under the shoulder by the arrow and pinned to one of the trees in the forest. "Ikuto!"

Kagome dropped her bow, seeing that Ikuto's head had dropped and his eyes were closed. The demonic aura that she had sensed was gone and from where she was, she couldn't tell if he was alive_. 'Ikuto?'_ She could still feel the demon inside, telling her what to do. And she knew the demon could still hear its master, telling it what to do. She dropped to her knees and her lips started quivering. She started to fight the demon, and she could feel all of her senses returning and her spiritual power growing as her anger rose. "Ikuuuuuuto!" She got back on her feet, stumbling to him, feeling much weaker, now that she felt the demon breaking apart inside. It was completely gone. "Ikuto!" She ran to him and started sobbing as all of wounds returned, the ones that Kagura gave him, the one that Inuyasha gave him, the one from earlier from before he even came-the one that he got in the fight with Koashu. "Ikuto!"

Inuyasha came over to them and was horrified, watching it all happen again, only with Kagome and Ikuto. "Is he?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I didn't want this to happen!" Ikuto began to moan as he lifted his head. "You're okay!"

"I'm not a half demon like Inuyasha, remember?" He looked at his shoulder. "I'm not going to die because of your arrow." Ikuto tried to move his arm, the one where Kagome shot him. "I…I can't move my arm."

"I…I'm sorry!" Kagome reached out to touch where he was shot, but pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry Ikuto!"

"It's okay Kagome. I think I broke it earlier when Kagura attacked me. I can't feel my legs either." Ikuto moved his other arm and put his hands on the end of the arrow where the tail was. He snapped it and the tail broke off. "Inuyasha, don't you have a demon to kill."

Inuyasha snapped out of his shock and nodded. "Yeah, I've got a demon to kill." He got up and tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. "And I'm gonna kill him too!" Inuyasha placed the four jewel shards in Kagome's hand. "Don't get yourselves killed and stay here." Inuyasha ran back off towards the direction of Naraku and Animji.

Kagome put the jewel shards in her pocket and bit her lip. "I wish this wouldn't have happened, Ikuto. Don't worry though. You're better now, and you can go home. Then you'll be safe." Kagome's concentration left Ikuto, hearing something rustling in the forest. "Uh, I don't think it's safe to stay here."

"Inuyasha said-"

"Come on Ikuto!" She grabbed his working arm and tried to get him to stand. Come on, I can't lift you by myself!"

"I don't think I can stand at all, Kagome. I can't really feel my legs." Ikuto heard rustling in the forest. "Kagome, leave me and go find Inuyasha. I've gotten you in enough trouble!"

"Stop telling me to abandon you! Since the first time I saw you, you told me that you could manage by yourself. You didn't want my help and you figured you were strong enough to make it home without me. Well, I found out that you were alone and that you really are a tough guy, but I also found out that you don't want to be alone, and you are a tough guy, but you can be sweet." She wiped her eyes so she wouldn't cry. "I also realized that you still need my help, so stop being a jerk and accept it. I'm not leaving you behind and you can't make it without me. We're going to survive this together, got that?"

Ikuto chuckled lightly. "Still the though girl Kagome? Still trying to take charge? You did the first time I met you, as if you already knew me. I guess you did, and I'm glad that you know me. I'll listen. You can't 'sit' Inuyasha so you'll take it out on me, right?" He tried to get up and wasn't able to move at first, even though Kagome helped him. He tried though, and deep inside he was able to find the strength to rise. His legs were shaking, about to give out at any moment, but he was somehow able to stand up.

"Come on" she walked with him away from the forest. She could feel the ground rumbling beneath her. "Sounds like Inuyasha started his battle with Naraku."

Inuyasha and Naraku were indeed in the middle of a battle. Inuyasha used his sword and he was able to break Naraku's barrier. From that point on, it had been wind scars with and the occasional attempts to absorb Inuyasha. When it came to Naraku, you never knew where you stood in battle, since it usually ended with him simply running away, if he was really there to begin with. This time it was actually him, but Inuyasha was still having a hard time delivering a finishing blow.

Kagome had her hands full with Ikuto. They were running away from some of the possessed villagers that were commanded by Animji to attack them. They were shooting arrows at them, and the only thing Kagome could do was run. "It's okay. Hold on, Ikuto!"

Just before an arrow hit them, Miroku came from behind the villagers and started throwing sutras. Their demons were surprisingly being destroyed, while Ikuto's interestingly enough survived. _'Their demons are being destroyed.' _The villagers were knocked out while the last arrow that was fired missed them be a little bit. Kagome looked behind her and smiled. "Miroku!"

"Keep on going ahead. Get him to safety."

"But where's Shippo and Sango?"

"Shippo is still waiting on Sango's recovery. There are more demons coming. I sense them coming."

Kagome nodded. "Right!" She struggled to keep going while a hoard of demons came to destroy them. Miroku used his wind tunnel and disposed of them while Kagome and Ikuto continued going on. "Hold on Ikuto!" Ikuto lost the feeling in his legs and fell over in pain. "Get up Ikuto! We need to keep going." Ikuto yelled out, pushing himself farther than what he had ever done before and somehow found the strength to go on and used what little strength he had to move his legs. "Just a little bit longer, and you'll be home."

Miroku closed his wind tunnel once he saw Naraku's poisonous insects. "Darn it" he closed his wind tunnel and started destroying demons with his sutras and staff, but he couldn't kill all of them, and many didn't even want to kill them. They were after something else.

Inuyasha had his hands full chopping up Naraku. His parts were everywhere, and Inuyasha constantly had to avoid Naraku when his tentacles started reaching towards him. "Wind scar!" His attack hit Naraku and his parts flew everywhere and one of his parts fell on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Get your disgusting body off of me!" He jerked his shoulder so the piece would fall off.

Kagome ran past Naraku and Inuyasha with Ikuto struggling, still holding on to her. Inuyasha noticed her. "Get away you fool! I told you to stay still!"

"Can't talk!" She kept going on with Ikuto. Inuyasha saw the demons going after them and ran over to Kagome and Ikuto right behind him and prepared to attack them with the wind scar.

"You're not getting past me! Leave my friends alone!" He used the wind scar, killing all of the demons that tried to attack them. Inuyasha continued his battle with Naraku, and used the wind scar on him, but before Inuyasha could finish him off, Naraku turned into a tornado of miasma and began laughing.

"Inuyasha, this has amused me greatly, but I'm afraid I grow tiresome of this. I hope your reincarnation had a nice time, Inuyasha." With nothing else to say, no more torment to cause to Inuyasha or Ikuto, Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha began to grumble. "I'll get you, Naraku!"

All of this only angered Animji, who was watching all of their struggles from a distance. She was still mad that her precious demon betrayed her and now two of her parasite demons were destroyed. Everything she planned with Naraku was falling apart, and now most likely, she wouldn't get the large fragment of the Shikon jewel. _'I can't let these disgusting humans and disgraceful half breed get away with defeating me!_' "I summon you forth, Tetsume!" She had her box in her hand and opened it. A flash of light appeared and after the light was gone, a demon, a little larger than Kirara appeared. It resembled a dog more than a cat though, but it wasn't either. It had four tails and ferocious fangs and claws. Its fur was a pale blue color and its eyes were icy blue. It was ready to rip anyone and everyone apart. "Destroy that girl and boy, and anyone who gets in your way!"

Tetsume ran to Ikuto, but Inuyasha used the wind scar before it could kill the two of them. "Keh, you can't do better than that?" Tetsume was bloodied and spilt in half, but Animji wasn't worried at all. "That all you got?" As soon as he finished his sentence, the two halves of Tetsume became whole but now there were two separate Tetsumes. "No way!" One went after Inuyasha while the other went after Ikuto and Kagome. Kagome and Ikuto had no where to go. They were between the cliff and the demon that was growling at them. Inuyasha struggled to get to them, but had his hands full with the demon. Miroku caught up with them and attempted to stop the demon, but Tetsume's mouth began to glow a bright yellow and prepared to shoot out a beam at Kagome and Ikuto.

"No!" Miroku used his staff to hit Tetsume and it began smoking, but it didn't stop it from firing the beam. It missed them though, but broke the ground under them. Miroku put a sutra on Tetsume, but it wasn't being killed. Inuyasha had his hands full with the other Tetsume.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing her and Ikuto fall.

Kagome screamed, not having the grip of anything. She thought for sure she was a goner, but she felt the hard tug of a sudden stop as Ikuto grabbed her arm with the arm he thought was shattered. She looked up in shock. "Ikuto!"

"Don't worry Kagome!" he had his other hand on the edge of the cliff. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm not going to let you be hurt. I won't let you go!" He struggled to pull her up. He was blacking out. He couldn't really think straight and every bone in his body, every tendon, every fiber, and every cell told him that he couldn't go on. They told him it was the end of the line and that he couldn't possibly survive. He tried to pull her up, but if anything was happening, it was his grip beginning to fail on her. "I promise I won't let go!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled to get to her, but Tetsume wouldn't let him be. "I've got to get to Kagome!"

Miroku noticed the box in Animji's hands and the demonic aura spilling out of it. "Inuyasha, destroy the box and the demon holding it! It'll make Tetsume, both of them, die!"

Inuyasha clenched his sword tightly and ran to Animji. She only smiled and opened her box. "Miroku, get Kagome!"

Miroku tried to get to them, but both of the Tetsumes came and attacked Miroku. He was too busy fighting them off and couldn't get to them. "Hold on!"

"I'm not going to let you go, Kagome!" Ikuto took a quick glance down. She could by a very slim chance survive if she hit the river, but that was too much of a risk. She could drown or hurt herself too much on the fall. Even hitting the river was a risk. She was slipping. "Don't worry Kagome!" He somehow, someway, was able to pull her up with all of his strength, everything he had left.

"Ikuto?"

He was sweating harshly, trying desperately to get her up. His life wasn't worth half as much as Kagome's, not to him. "Kagome" his arm was shaking, but he was able to pull her up, somehow, someway. He raised her up enough so that she could get both her hands on the cliff edge. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled and his pupils dilated. "I just wanted you to be safe…" he blacked out and let go.

"Ikuto!" Kagome began to panic as she watched Ikuto began to fall to his doom. "I…I…Ikuto!"

He was ready to accept his fate. _'As long as Kagome is safe!'_ Was his last thought before he lost consciousness. He only wanted her safety, and he thought he could die knowing that she was alive.

"Ikuto!" Sango and Shippo quickly came riding on Kirara and grabbed his arm before he hit the ground and flew him up to the top of the cliff, where Kagome was pulling herself up.

"Sango! You saved him!"

"Look's like I woke up just in time." Sango had a cut on the side of her head and one on her lip and it seemed like a bruise was around her eye, but she sucked it up and pretended as if nothing was wrong. She placed Ikuto on the ground and put her head up against his chest. "His heart stopped, Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't accept that!" She shook her head again. She placed her hands on his chest and started to press on it. "I'm not going to lose you!"

Inuyasha ran to Animji and used the wind scar. She started running away from him, but by the time he did it the second time, she had no where to run. "Say goodbye! Wind scar!" With a scream, she was gone, along with her demonic box and Tetsume, both of them.

Kagome continued pressing on his chest, but when that wasn't working she placed her fingers on his nose and opened his mouth with the other hand. Kagome began to blow air inside of him, begging that he'd be alright. Inuyasha came by her side and panicked when he saw what she was doing. "Kagome!" He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her, but she forced Inuyasha off of her.

"Stop it! He needs me!" She continued to do what she was doing, praying that he would start breathing again. Inuyasha put his head down. He was jealous, and he couldn't help it. He didn't mean to be, he really didn't. Inuyasha's ears slumped down once she saw the anger in her eyes when he tried to pull her away. Kagome only began to panic more, as she tried to get him breathing again. "Ikuto!"

To be continued….

A/N: Uh oh! Okay, this is the end of the demon possessed thing! Find out if Ikuto lives in the next chapter! Review!


	25. Chapter 25: Forbidden

No more heart stopping cliffies! (At least not for a while…at least not this chapter.) This chapter is pretty dramatic.

Chapter 25

Kagome was holding her hands and shaking as she waited to hear any news about Ikuto. Thanks to her quick use of CPR, Ikuto had begun breathing again and long enough for her and Inuyasha to rush him home and to a hospital. Lots of people had questions for her, but since she herself was hurt, doctors treated her as well and so she was left alone for a while. But there was one person she knew she had to talk too sooner or later and she was afraid to. She didn't know quite what to say.

She jumped as she heard the door open and Suno walk through. He looked angry, frustrated, and detached. Kagome felt so guilty. He crossed his arms and waited for her to explain herself, but she only kept her head down like a child and waited for his scolding. _'I wish Inuyasha was with me, but I was the one who told him to stay on top of the roof.' _She looked up and saw the anger on his face. She quickly put her head down again so she wouldn't have to see his anger.

"Well?" He finally asked.

"Well what?"

His anger flared even higher. "What do me mean 'well what?' Don't you anything to say? Don't you have some type of explanation to why my brother is a bleeding mess? The doctors told me he's lost so much blood that they wouldn't be surprised if he was a vegetable for the rest of his life! Don't I deserve some sort of reason to why all of this happened? Don't I Kagome?"

She looked up at him fragile and felt even guiltier, but she still didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to tell you" she answered quietly.

"Don't know what to tell me? You don't know what to tell me, Kagome? How about the truth? That's what I would like to hear. You owe me that."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

He gave out a short amused chuckle. "I wouldn't understand? Is that so Kagome? Do you know what I do understand though? Let's go right down the list. I understand all too well that my brother and I don't get along, so he ran away thinking that avoiding our problems would make them go away. Bad idea. So when he didn't come home, I started looking for him. I thought the most logical place would be your home, so Kagome, I went there asking for you. Your grandfather told me you were sick, but he couldn't keep his story straight. I soon found out you weren't even home. You weren't home and he was missing. It seemed like this wasn't an accident, so I did some digging."

Kagome's mouth slightly dropped. She didn't think he would investigate her life. She's a good kid. She didn't think her life would ever be investigated. She couldn't really blame him, but there was too much behind the lies.

"I found out that you're barely in school due to absences. You've been sick, but the problem is it's impossible for you to have half of the stuff on your excuse list. Not only that, three of the illnesses didn't even really exist."

_'Grandpa!'_

"Your grades started to slip up quite a bit from what it was at the beginning of the school year, Kagome. What's the matter? Are you doing drugs? Did you join a gang?"

"No" she said quietly, still shocked that this was happening to her. "No!" she yelled offended when she finally realized what he was saying. "That's not true at all. I would never do something like that."

"My brother was with you Kagome. Where were you?"

She calmed down and put her head down after that. What could she say to that? She had nothing to say. She had absolutely no excuse that she could come up with. Suno didn't even deserve an excuse. He deserved the truth, but she didn't know how to give it to him. _'He wouldn't understand. He would think I was lying and if he thought I was telling the truth, everything would get more complicated. Other people might find out and then I could really begin to mess up my family's life. I can't do that.'_ "I'm sorry, Suno. I just can't tell you the truth."

Suno's anger flared up in his face. "From this day forward, you are forbidden to ever have any contact with my brother."

"But" Kagome rose to her feet "I don't want to be separated from him!" Kagome felt her heart breaking. She so desperately wanted to see him and make sure that he was going to pull through. She knew that he needed her, and more importantly, she knew that she needed him. She wasn't strong enough to go on without him by her side. She at least needed to see him one last time. It took her a while to figure it out, but she loved him. She didn't mean to, but she did. She honestly loved Ikuto.

Suno showed no compassion to the pain in her eyes. "Don't make me get a restraining order, because I will, Kagome."

She had nothing else to say. She knew by looking in his eyes, he couldn't be persuaded, and she frankly couldn't really blame him for his anger. She couldn't give him the truth that he desperately wanted to know. She sat back down on her hospital bed as he left the room. _'Now I can't ever see him again?'_ She began to sob. _'But I have to see him! I…I'm in love with him.'

* * *

_

Inuyasha was on the roof top like Kagome instructed him to. He didn't want to cause a big commotion, and he wanted to stay on Kagome's good side since he soon wouldn't be seeing her at all anymore. _'I made a promise to Kikyou and I'm not going to break it.'_ He sighed and looked up at the starry sky. _'Besides, Kagome really seems to like Ikuto. Maybe he'll take care of her while I'm gone. It makes not seeing her a little bit more bearable.' _That was a lie. He still didn't want to lose Kagome, even if he lost her to his reincarnation. "Oh Kagome."

* * *

Suno walked to Ikuto's room, but hesitated to go in. He didn't want to seem like the weak one that apologized first. He put his hand on the knob but didn't choose to turn the knob. _'The doctors said that he wouldn't be waking up for a while.'_ He decided to open the door and step inside Ikuto's hospital room. "Ikuto?" he asked quietly. He walked into the room slowly but picked up the pace once he saw that his brother was sleeping. He came to his bed side and gazed at his brother. He looked so helpless and it made Suno angry to look at him that way. He had bandages around his body, on his arms, legs, chest, and forehead. He had one of his arms in a sling, a couple of stitches, and had a neck brace on. The doctors said he was having trouble breathing, so he also was on a respirator. They said he had seen the worst of it and would probably make it. The doctors did say he had a major blow that damaged his spine. The doctors didn't know if Ikuto would be ever able to walk again, but Suno wouldn't let that be. He wouldn't accept that his brother would be paralyzed for the rest of his life.

"You fool" he said under the sound of his breath. He sat down in the guest chair next to Ikuto's bed. Suno was thankful that they listened to his request and put Ikuto in a room alone. "You've always been doing stupid things, ever since you were a little kid. You haven't grown up yet, even after everything we've been through." He leaned back into the chair and tried to relax himself as much as possible. "I've been bailing you out since you were a kid." It was then that he decided to remember when Ikuto was a child.

_Suno pulled up in his car in front on Ikuto's elementary school and looked around for his little brother. It wasn't hard to pick him out of the crowd though. "Ikuto?"_

_Suno saw his brother with a group of children. They started yelling at him and pushing him around. "My mother said that your mother is an American slut that wanted your father's money!" The biggest one said. _

"_No she's not!" Ikuto said. He tried to stop them from pushing him around, but he wouldn't physically defend himself by pushing or hitting someone else. _

"_Demon child! Demon child! Demon child! Ikuto is a demon child! Ikuto is a demon child!" The all started chanting this while he tried to escape. _

"_Stop it!" Ikuto yelled. They pushed him on the ground but one of the kids spotted Suno and they all became afraid and ran away, thinking that they would get in trouble. Ikuto had a few cuts here and there, but was fine. But of course, children like to act like their going to die when they're wounded. He just sat on the ground and tried to stop himself from sobbing. _

_Suno got tried of waiting and walked over to his brother and scowled him with his eyes. Ikuto didn't look up to face his brother. He was too humiliated. "Why didn't you fight back?" Suno finally asked. _

_Ikuto then got up and looked up to see his brother. Ikuto was six at the time. The kids that picked on him were older by a year or two, but Ikuto was just as big as them. His father was taller than most Asians and his mother was a tall woman as well. "My mother told me not to get into anymore fights."_

"_So you let them push you around and talk about your mother as if she's trash?"_

_Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."_

"_Don't let anyone dishonor our family like that! That is the worse thing anyone can ever say to you. Don't let people push you around. Even if they're bigger than you, you fight them going down fight. Do you understand?"_

_Ikuto hated being scowled at. He struggled not to cry. "Yes big brother."_

_Suno couldn't believe that his brother would be so weak, but he blamed it on Ikuto's mother. "Let's go get something to eat."_

_Ikuto's eyes suddenly brightened up. "Can we get some ice cream?" _

_In an attempt to make his brother feel better and convince him to defend himself next time and to fight, he agreed. They went to the closest ice cream shop and Suno had a hot fudge sundae while Ikuto was instructed to get whatever his heart desired, which was exactly what he did. Ikuto ordered a giant brownie hot fudge sundae practically smothered in cherries with crumbled cookies and sprinkles. It didn't look very pleasing while Ikuto made a complete mess out of himself, but at least it made him happy. He didn't even eat all of it, and he complained about how full he was, but at least he was happy. "Ikuto" Suno said, finishing off his ice cream "I want you to beat the next kid that picks on you. Show them how strong you are and the rest will back down." _

"Really?" he asked sick sounding, feeling the ice cream in his stomach.

"_Of course. Just trust me. Bring down the leader of a mob and then the mob will retreat. Mobs are only a huge group of cowards. They won't do anything to you once you start defending yourself. Take out the leader."_

_Ikuto nodded and smiled, even though he was sick. "I'll do it. Thank you big brother." His smile increased and his innocence shone through. Even though he had fudge and cookie crumbs all over his mouth, he was still adorable._

Suno sat up in his chair but then hunched his back. _'I haven't seen you happy since you were a child, before the accident. I know that Kagome was beginning to make you happy, but however she thinks she's helping you, she's not.'

* * *

_

Kagome's mother walked into Kagome's hospital room with Souta behind her. "Mom…" Kagome said quietly "I've really messed up this time. Mr. Kazasami doesn't even trust me anymore and doesn't want me to see Ikuto."

Kagome's mother sat on Kagome's bed next to her and gave her daughter a tight hug. "Everything will work out Kagome. Just give it some time."

'_But I want to make sure he's alright!' _

Just then, there was a knock at Kagome's door. "Hello" Sarah opened the door with Rina behind her. "Is it alright if I talk to Kagome alone?"

Kagome wanted to say no, but she knew she was going to have to face the family some point of time. She nodded and said "Of course." Kagome's mother kissed Kagome on her head and walked out of the room with Souta following. Kagome kept her head down, feeling ashamed that she let all of this happen to Ikuto. "I'm very sorry" she said quietly.

"Rina" Sarah said "leave us for a moment."

Rina had such sadness in her eyes. The last time she saw her uncle, he was in a fight with her father. Everything was going so horrible. She wished that everything could be like they were before. She didn't want her uncle to be hurt. "Yes mama." She walked out of the hospital room and closed the door behind her.

Sarah crossed her arms and asked "So what's the matter Kagome? Why aren't you telling us the truth?"

Kagome looked up into her eyes. "I didn't say anything."

"And that's the problem." Sarah sighed in frustration. "I really like you Kagome. You're a nice girl and there's something just…wonderful about you. You've made Ikuto so happy, but the truth is that I can't let you be with him if he's going to get hurt like this and you can't tell us what's going on."

"I'm sorry" Kagome said quietly. She put her head down and tried not to sob when she thought about how she was ruining everything that she had Ikuto and what they could have possibly had. "I didn't want this to happen."

"And why did it happen, Kagome?" She stepped closer to Kagome and took her hands and held them. "Look Kagome, if you tell us the truth, then Suno would forgive you. He wouldn't trust you, but he would forgive you. Just tell me the truth."

Kagome really wanted to, but there was nothing she could say to her. "I'm sorry about all of this, I really am. It's just that I can't tell anyone."

Sarah rubbed her eyes tired and slightly chuckled. "Okay, if you think a secret is worth what you and Ikuto had, and then I don't care. I don't want any liar in my family." Sarah quickly got out of there after that. She didn't have the heart to talk to Kagome anymore. Sarah just wanted to know the truth and have Suno and Ikuto back together again.

* * *

"Isn't it ironic, little brother?" Suno asked the sleeping Ikuto. "We got into a fight because I told you to fight. I didn't think you'd be fighting all the way to high school. Now everything's getting more complicated. You're a complicated thing to handle, I'll admit. I blame that on your mother. She was complicated too."

_Suno walked into Ikuto's bed room before he left for school and shook him lightly until he woke up. When he did, Ikuto of course tried to pretend like Suno hadn't waked him up, but Ikuto couldn't fake for very long. "What is it?"_

"_Just remember what I told you. Take out the leader and the rest will crumble."_

_Ikuto decided to wake up, even though hed still had an hour or so of sleep left before he had to get ready for school. "I'll remember to fight next time."_

"_Good, and don't let me down."_

_Ikuto promised to fight if there was trouble and after school while Ikuto was waiting for someone to pick him up, a group of kids came to him, looking for trouble. Ikuto stood his ground though. "What do you guys want?" Ikuto asked._

_The biggest one started pushing Ikuto. "Hey demon child. How are you?"_

_Ikuto stood his ground and started to push him back. "Don't touch me!" All of the smaller kids started to gasp. They didn't expect him to fight back. All the other kids stepped back and the oldest one started to get nervous. "I'm not scared of you and I'm not going to let you keep pushing me around and talk about me and my mother."_

_The older kid started to look nervous. He didn't expect Ikuto to do anything. "You're just a little kid. You can't defend yourself." He pushed Ikuto again."_

_Ikuto got angry and punched the older boy in the stomach. He must have been all show, because he was knocked down and holding his stomach. All of the other kids left and ran to tell the teachers on Ikuto. Ikuto felt like he had ultimate power once he had knocked him down. "I did it!" He ran happily to his brother's car. "You were right! You were right! I beat him and everyone else went away. He wasn't very strong at all!" _

_Suno almost could have smiled, he was so proud of his brother. "Let's go home then."_

"_I feel like I can do anything! Thank you Suno!" _

He sighed. "Of course, when I actually got home your mother practically went nuts once she found out you had fought. Even once I told her what those children were making rude remarks about her. She still didn't want you to fight. She was scared for your safety. I suppose I can't blame her for that, but she should have known that a man has to stick up for himself once in a while. She just always felt so guilty and thought all of your troubles were because you were different. I guess that's true on some level."

Sarah opened the hospital room door and came inside and was happy when she saw Suno in there with Ikuto. She hated the fact that Ikuto being hurt had to bring them together, but at least Suno was at his bedside. "The hospital won't let Rina come to see him. They say she's too young and his condition is too serious."

Suno sat up straight in the chair and tried to keep is proper and calm composure, just as always. "Alright, get Jamon on it."

"He went…" she frowned "Uh; well I told him he could go home."

He stood up to his feet getting a little angry with her. "Why did you tell him that he could?"

"Well, he looked tired and I knew he wouldn't ask you if he could and I know that you'd want him to be in top shape for work tomorrow so I thought he should go home for at least two hours of sleep."

Suno ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Alright, fine. He can sleep."

"Are you…going into work tomorrow? I mean, I know you haven't missed a day, but I think you should. Your brother needs you, even if he's not awake yet."

Suno didn't want his brother to know he was by his side. He didn't want to be the first to apologize. Ikuto was the one who didn't deserve Suno's concern, not after how he ran away with some girl only to get into trouble. "I guess I shouldn't go in tomorrow." It was so hard to say those words. He wanted to go into work as always, but he was reliving the day when his father died. He almost lost his brother that day. If Ikuto were to die, then Suno would really never be able to forgive him for giving his heart to girl and nearly getting himself killed. _'I won't go in tomorrow.'

* * *

_

As Kagome, her mother, and Souta were leaving the hospital, Inuyasha jumped off from the roof and landed in front of them. Kagome would have normally been worried that someone saw him, but she was too depressed about Ikuto. "Inuyasha" she said almost begging "would you please stay here and check up on Ikuto? I would, but Suno had forbidden me to see him anymore."

"Suno?" Inuyasha asked. "Who is he?"

"He's Ikuto's brother." She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his golden eyes. "I need you to do this. I really need your help. Just watch over him for me."

Inuyasha was planning on leaving while she slept, and not saying goodbye. If he told Kagome the truth about Kikyou, then she would only be angry. "Kagome, I…"

"Please Inuyasha! I really need you to do this."

'_Man, I can't just tell her no, but I've got to get out of this time and go back to my own time. I'll stay in mine, and Kagome will stay in hers.'_ Inuyasha sighed, but nodded. "Alright Kagome." _'It's not like I can actually stop her from coming back if she has the jewel shards. I have to steal them from her while she doesn't suspect it.'_ "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, but don't let Suno see you! Don't let anyone see you."

"Kagome" Souta said "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell Suno about Inuyasha? I mean, if he does then wouldn't he understand the truth about why Ikuto got hurt?"

"I think Souta's right" Kagome's mother said. "It might just be best to tell him the truth about what you do."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't. I can't do that. I don't want anyone else involved in this. Besides, I wouldn't know how to explain any of this. I don't know Suno that well and I don't know how he would take it. It could make things better, or it could make it worse."

"Kagome's right" Inuyasha said. "I'll stay here with Ikuto and you guys go home. It's not that big of a deal." _'Besides, I think I want to talk to him before I leave…forever…'_

To be continued…

Review!


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets

Sorry for the wait. I was out of the country. I was in the Philippines. Now I'm back and ready for action!

But I do have some things I want to say…

**Suno**: How can you hate Suno? He's a big brother with responsibilities. You can't expect him to still open his arms to Kagome and pretend like nothing ever happened. Come one people. That would be very out of character.

**Love Tragedy**: I trashed Romeo and Juliet, the biggest love tragedies of all time. No way will this be a love tragedy. Besides, if this was a love tragedy, then it would turn out to be too much fiction. Even though this is a fanfic, I would like to think that there's a possibility that this could happen. A love tragedy would just rip away the vibe I have going on.

**TO ALL MY FANS**: Hey, I know you guys like to guess what's going to happen, and sometimes a lot of things anger you. I know. I anger you on purpose. I'm just a horrible person, so I like to make other people freak out. I just want you all to remember that at the end of every chapter, it always says "To be continued…" Okay? The story won't end until it says "The End!" Okay? I'm not going to tragically ruin everything and kill off Kagome. I'm not going to make this story have no purpose. A lot of things are going to change between Kagome and Inuyasha and a lot of things will change for Ikuto. The story won't end until Kagome is either with Inuyasha or with Ikuto. You're just going to have to wait until the very end (which will be a while) until you find out who she'll be with. Sorry, but that's the truth. I would ask you guys to vote, but I would interfere and vote until my choice won anyway. I've already decided, so you'll have to wait until "The End!" If something upsets you, don't get discouraged. Nothing is final until "The End!" Some of you Inuyasha fans are upset, but don't be. Inuyasha isn't out of the game yet! You have to wait!

Chapter 26

I don't own Inuyasha

"Suno?" asked Sarah, shaking him over and over again, very lightly. "Have you been in here the whole night?"

Suno opened his eyes and looked up into the eyes of his wife. He felt exhausted. He had fallen asleep in Ikuto's hospital room and had been in there all night. It was against the hospital's policy to let someone stay in the hospital with a patient all night, but no one was going to tell Suno that he couldn't stay with his brother. No one really stands up to a business man as wealthy as Suno. "Why didn't you wake me?"

She smiled. "You were just so peaceful. I couldn't help myself. I decided to leave you be. Besides, the doctors say that Ikuto will be waking up very soon. Isn't that great?"

Suno felt his face. He needed to shave it. It was beginning to get a little rough. "I guess I'll be going then."

Sarah's mouth slightly dropped. "But, you want to go now that Ikuto is finally starting to wake up? What sense does that make?" Suno stood up and stretched. He didn't even answer her, but he didn't have to. She was smart enough to figure it out. "That's insane, Suno! You don't want him to know that you've been watching over him?"

He chose to respond at that moment. "Yes, you're right, and you or anyone else better not tell him either."

"This is all because of your stupid pride!"

"Maybe it is Sarah, but whatever the case, I don't want to yield first. He made the mistake of leaving the house and not coming home. If this is anyone's fault, it's his. When he wakes up tell me, because he will probably be on so much medication that he won't lie about what he and Kagome were doing, but I won't be here so he'll think that I apologized first." Suno took the suite case that was in Sarah's hands and stepped into the hospital bathroom. Sarah only shook her head.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She said that she wanted to go to school, since there was nothing else to do. She did miss her friends, but she didn't want anyone to talk about what had happened to Ikuto. She didn't want anything to be different then how they were before. It was probably all over the news. "What am I supposed to do?" 

When Kagome got to school, she couldn't help but feel a sick feeling in her stomach. When she walked into her classroom, she put her head down on her desk. She waited for some of her friends to come in and just start asking her random questions about what had occurred with her and Ikuto. She could even see Hojo's happy expression fading into a look of sudden confusion and disappointment. That was the worse thing to her. She wished that she could have such a positive attitude, the one like Hojo. To break his constant happy composure would really push reality into focus. _'Here it comes.'_

Just then, Eri, Arimi, and Yuka walked into the classroom and took their seats near Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the ambush, but nothing surprisingly came, at least not what she expected. "Nice to know you're feeling well" Yuka said.

Kagome opened her eyes and lifted her head up in shock. "You mean you guys don't know?"

"Know what?" Eri asked. "Did something happen?"

Kagome slowly nodded. When she looked around, she realized that no one was actually paying any attention to her, not any students or the teachers. Usually when there's big news, everyone is gawking at you. At least a few kids in there read newspapers and watched the news. No one was paying any attention to Kagome but her friends that were surprised she was in school. _'No one knows?'_

"What happened?" Eri, Arimi, and Yuka asked at the same time.

Kagome wondered what she should tell them now. She didn't want to have to keep quiet. That had gotten her into enough trouble. She certainly didn't want to lie about it. She had lied enough too. "Ikuto Kazasami's in the hospital."

"That's too bad." Arimi said.

"Oh" Yuka was curious now, but about something completely different. "Why is it that you care about so much about this other guy, Ikuto Kazasami? What about your jealous boyfriend? Did he confess his love to you too, Kagome?"

"You're two timing your boyfriend?" Eri asked.

"No" Kagome said. "I'm not two timing anyone." Kagome was realized that no one knew about her little incident, but she was getting sad, thinking about Ikuto and Inuyasha. She couldn't juggle two men. "Ikuto's a really dear friend of mine..." she only became more depressed. _'I don't know if it should be anything more than that. I honestly don't. I'm still in love with Inuyasha. Is it even possible to love two people at the same time?' _

"You know" Yuka said "I heard some bad things about your friend Ikuto. I heard he's not a very pleasant person."

"I heard that too" Eri said. "I heard some really negative things about him. Has he done anything bad, Kagome?"

Kagome suddenly got angry. "Ikuto's a saint! He's kind and gentle, he's smart and strong. He'd do anything for me and anyone who says anything else is racist!"

Eri, Arimi, and Yuka's mouth dropped when they heard Kagome start yelling at them. Kagome never had really sounded that angry, not in front of them, or her classmates. Eri was the first to recover from her shock. "Kagome…we don't really know him. We're just curious."

"We were just asking" replied Yuka.

"I'm sure he's a really nice guy." Arimi turned her head and started reading one of her books. No one was quite in the mood to talk to Kagome anymore. Her outburst was frightening to them.

Kagome sighed. "Guys, I'm sorry for yelling, but I really care about Ikuto. He's my friend. Please don't be mad at me." None of them answered. "Guys, it's just that Ikuto is a nice person and a lot of people judge him because he's half black. I know you guys wouldn't but I know a lot of people would judge him. If you only knew him, you would know and understand how he really is."

Arimi started to understand and looked back at Kagome. "I understand, Kagome."

"Yeah" Eri said. "I understand too Kagome."

"It sort of sounds like you love this guy too, Kagome." Yuka sat down in her desk as the bell rang. "I think you should get your story straight."

Kagome didn't blush. She didn't let herself.

After school, Kagome wanted to go to the hospital, but she figured there was no point since Suno wouldn't let her go see him. Besides, her mother wanted her to go get some groceries for her. When she went inside the market, she couldn't believe who she saw inside the store. She practically ran to him once she spotted him. "Mr. Jamon!" She ran to him, he was getting in the line with his few items, and when he spotted her, he tried to ignore her. "I have to talk to you."

"I don't wish to speak to a hooligan like you."

"Please listen to me! I want to know how Ikuto is doing."

Jamon finished paying for his groceries and tried to walk away, but Kagome grabbed his arm. "Please, tell me."

Jamon pulled his arm away from her roughly. He honestly didn't want to speak to her, but if it would keep her away, then he would talk. "Ikuto Kazasami has not awakened up yet. He is recovering, so he might wake up at any moment. You on the other hand are not allowed to actually see Ikuto, so I suggest you keep your concerns to yourself." He was about to walk away, but he decided to say something more. He took Kagome's arm and led her outside to a quiet spot on the street. He looked around and made sure no one was around, like paparazzi. He also started speaking quietly. "Listen Kagome, I just want you to know that as soon as Ikuto wakes up, we will get his comments on what happened. If there is any foul play, we do plan on informing the police."

"But there is no foul play! I promise you there's not. It's just that…"

He started to shush her until she was quiet. "Mr. Kazasami doesn't need any bad publicity. We are trying to get this settled without police involvement."

A light suddenly went on in her head. "That's…that's why no one knows about anything. The press, the police, no one accect who was at the hospital."

"And you would be wise to confess to Mr. Kazasami so he can deal with you accordingly."

As he was walking away, Kagome decided to ask what was really on her mind. "Why is it that no one was informed about what happened. If you really think I'm that bad, then why? Why haven't you talked to the police?"

Jamon sighed and turned back around to face her. "Ms. Kagome, you must know that the second worst thing in the world is a broken family. Mr. Kazasami never had the perfect home. His mother died when he was very young and he never adjusted well to his step mother, or his step brother. He tried, but he was too different from his step mother. He attempted to get along with his brother, but the role of guardian was more important to Mr. Kazasami than being a brother after Ikuto and Mr. Kazasami became orphans. They drifted apart. A broken home is one of the worst things you could have."

Right before he left, Kagome asked "And what's the first?"

He hesitated, thinking that the answer was obvious. "Everyone knowing about it." He sighed. "You are a very naïve child, Miss Kagome. I don't understand what you're involved in and I certainly don't understand how you could go down whatever path you're on. I suggest you get yourself straightened out."

"Yes sir" she replied. He wouldn't stop for anymore questions after that, nor did she want to ask anymore. She didn't understand how people like Suno thought. She could understand his decisions, but she couldn't understand his mind. If she was in Suno's shoes, she would have told the police. _'I guess it's a good thing we're not alike then. I wouldn't want the police involved.'_ She sighed. _'I just want to see Ikuto.'

* * *

_

Inuyasha was waiting on the rooftop of the building. He kept peeking in to make sure that no one was in there, but there was always this woman in there. After a few hours, she finally left. The window was slightly opened, so decided he'd go in and see Ikuto. When he got inside, he just hovered above Ikuto's body and frowned. Ikuto did look so much like him. It was almost like seeing himself beat up. It depressed him on some level. "You stupid, weak, fool. How could you be so stupid?"

Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up a noise to the side of Ikuto. He looked on the other side of Ikuto's bed and saw a little girl cuddled up with a blanket and pillow, on the floor. "Hey, I know that kid." He walked to the other side of the bed and bent down towards her so he could make sure he was looking at the right person. "Yep, that's her."

She started to moan and opened her eyes. "Ikuto, are you awake?" Inuyasha looked around and was about to make a run for it, when she spoke again. "Who are you?" She sat up and yawned. "Do you know where my mommy went?" She stood up and looked closer at Inuyasha. "Hey, you like Ikuto, and that boy that went to my play with Kagome and Ikuto. Are you him?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded. There was no point in avoiding the truth now. Inuyasha had forgotten that he didn't have his red cap on. When he got through the well with Ikuto and Kagome, he was in such a rush to get Ikuto to a hospital that he didn't even bring one. He hadn't been back to Kagome's house since she asked him to look after Ikuto. Rina had something gold in one of her hands, but she used the other hand to reach up towards Inuyasha's ear and began to pull. "Hey, stop it! Don't touch those!" He forced her hand off of him and stood up straight so she couldn't reach him.

"Why do you have dog ears? Why is your hair different, and your eye color? It was different before when you came to see my play." Before Inuyasha could answer, she went on to a few more questions. She often talked a lot. "So how did you meet Ikuto? Are you hungry? My mom's probably getting coffee."

"Look" Inuyasha interrupted "I didn't understand half of that, but I do know that you can understand me, so do what I say and don't tell anyone about me coming in here to see Ikuto."

"But why?"

"Because I said so" he said it kind of frustrated and threateningly. He didn't feel like explaining himself to a child that he didn't even know. "Now remember kid, this is our little secret." Inuyasha went back out the window and up to the roof where he once had been.

As soon as he left though, Ikuto started to moan and shake. "Ikuto?" Rina smiled and climbed up on his bed where there was a small space she could get on and she waited bright eyed with excitement. "Wake up Ikuto."

Ikuto's eyes opened slowly and he couldn't speak at first. His voice was slightly raspy and his body was either numb or sore. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't. When he got his eyes opened all of the way to see who he was talking to, he decided not to say what he was really thinking. _'I can't feel my legs.'_ He didn't want to scare Rina. He had to calm himself down. No matter how strong a person is mentally, to feel completely helpless is always a hard reality to face. After his struggle, he got out a smile and patted Rina on her head with the onlyarm he could pick up. "How have you been doing? Are you alright?"

"The doctors said you wouldn't be up this fast."

He chuckled. "They never know what they're talking about." He spotted what she had in her hand and took it with his good hand. "What is this?" He knew good and well what it was. He was just afraid that she had taken it from his room.

She opened her hand and looked down at her golden necklace that was in the palm of her hand. "My father gave this to me." It was just a simple gold cross necklace.

Ikuto wanted to be in a more comfortable position, but he could deal with it. He wished he could move up, but he couldn't. "I have one like that, except a little smaller. My mother gave me one." He moved his head over to the side in an attempt to move his pillow into a more comfortable position. He only moved it into a more uncomfortable position, but tried to remain as calm as possible. "Your father was in the army, the American army, right?"

"Navy." She outlined the cross with her fingers. "I don't remember him. My mommy says he only saw me one time and then had to leave. He promised to come back but then got into an accident." She put the necklace around her neck and tucked the cross under her shirt. "I'm really glad you're awake." She smiled. "I've missed you so much. Where were you?"

"With the dog…" He mumbled. He was so tired and started to get drowsy. He started to close his eyes and struggle with keeping them open. "Hey, where is everyone else?"

"Mommy's getting some coffee. I thought I told you that already."

"You did?" Ikuto tried to think about all of their conversation and he was drawing a blank for some of it. He finally shook his head and said "No you didn't."

"Oh yeah" she giggled to herself "It must have been that man who looks like you."

Ikuto's eyes opened up to that. "Inuyasha was here? He came to see me?" He looked around his room as much as he could. "Has Kagome come to see me?"

Rina shook her head. "No, she hasn't been by to see you."

"Oh, is that so." He rested his head back down and closed his eyes. _'Kagome, are you alright?' _Ikuto managed to find some peace and fell asleep rather quickly. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into the face of his brother. "S…suno?" This time he was even drowsier. "What's the matter with me?"

"The doctors gave you some medicine to calm the pain. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy…and peaceful."

Suno smirked. "Good, now where have you been in the last few days?"

"I've been with Kagome and the mutt."

'_The mutt?'_ Suno didn't understand the last comment, but decided to press on with the questioning. "Alright, where were you and Kagome at?"

"We were in the Feudal Era."

Suno looked around to make sure that no one had entered the room. He didn't want anyone to hear what his brother was saying, especially if it was nonsense. "What do you mean the Feudal Era?" He grunted, remembering that Ikuto might not understand too many complex questions. "Ikuto…who was it that hurt you?"

"Who hurt me?" he asked himself. His memory was clear, but why he was telling Suno everything was a mystery to him. He couldn't stop talking. "Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Yes, the one who wears the baboon skin."

Suno rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "A man with baboon skin? Great, because that really makes a lot of sense, little brother." He stood up straight and fixed his tie that had gone out of place. "You might be too drugged for this. I think I'll ask Kagome again." Suno stepped out of the room and Sarah was standing there patiently.

"So, what did he say?"

"Nonsense. He started talking about men in baboon costumes and the Feudal Era. He's not making any sense."

"Maybe there's truth in the riddle" she encouraged. "Even when these people are drugged, they still know what they're talking about. Ikuto's being completely honest with you, so I wouldn't give up on his information so quickly. There could be some truth in this mystery."

"Maybe…" _'But it doesn't make any sense at all.' _"I'll talk to Kagome once again. She might change her mind about talking once she knows Ikuto said something."

"I agree. Talk to her again, Suno. This is important."

"I know Sarah, I know."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Find out next time to see if Kagome really does tell Suno everything! I was going to write more, but I'm kind of sleepy and I've got a lot of science due, so review!


	27. Chapter 27: Revealed

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 27

"I'm home" Kagome entered her home upset and confused about what she should do, but when she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see her mother preparing tea and getting out their most expensive dishes. "Honey, you have a visitor. Mr. Kazasami is here."

"Here?" Kagome's eyes bucked. "In our house?" Kagome could hardly believe it. She had met him before, but the thought of a billionaire being in her house was overwhelming. "He's here?" She ran into the dinning room, and sure enough, he was there sitting down, waiting for her. "Mr. Kazasami!"

"Hello Kagome" he was polite and stood to his feet to address her. "I have to speak with you."

Kagome slowly nodded. _'What more does he want me to say, or better yet, not say?' _Kagome took a seat and he sat back down as well. "Kagome, I want to get right to the point."

Kagome's mother came out with the dishes and tea. "Here you are."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi." He cleared his throat as Kagome's mother left them alone. "Kagome, I don't know what you don't want to tell me, but I do know some of it. Ikuto has spoken on where you were."

"He did?" she asked worriedly. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, he has told me-"

"And you believed him?" she asked confused. "You believed him?" She sighed. "What a relief! I didn't think you'd believe the story of him going to the Feudal Era. It sounds crazy."

Suno couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You can't be serious Kagome. What does that mean? You don't literally mean the Feudal Era! Where were you two really?"

Kagome grew pale. "Oh…well…um…I don't know what to tell you." She placed her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Kagome," he said raising his voice a little bit. "Ikuto told me that you and he were with a mutt in the Feudal Era. He told me that some man named Naraku attacked him and wears a baboon skin! Who on Earth is he talking about? Where have you two been, Kagome? I have a right to know why the doctors are telling me that my brother doesn't have the use of his legs anymore. I have a right to know!"

Kagome gasped at the news of that. "He…he can't use his legs?" Kagome lifted her head up and reached across the table to touch Suno's hands. "Don't interrupt me. Please listen to everything I have to say before you make your decision to believe me or not."

Suno nodded hesitantly. "Where has my brother been?"

She let out a long sigh. _'Oh boy!'_ "Ikuto was with me the whole time. He came to the Feudal Era with me. Yes, I do mean the Feudal Era, 500 years ago. On my 15th birthday, I discovered that I had the power to go back in time and I met a half demon by the name of Inuyasha and I've been helping him collect pieces of the Shikon Jewel that I broke. Ikuto followed me in a fit of jealous rage and went into the past with me. I don't know why he's so special, but I'm the reincarnation of a priestess, but I do know that Ikuto is the reincarnation of Inuyasha." Kagome stopped to catch a quick breath. "But anyway, Ikuto has been continuously going back ever since and after his fight with you he never planned on going home and he was attacked by a demon named Naraku, who is Inuyasha's mortal enemy and Ikuto almost died, so I brought him back here to the present to a hospital, and that's the whole truth!" Kagome was out of breath. She must have explained that whole story less than a minute.

It took Suno a minute to process everything that she had just said. It was utterly ridiculous. How could she say such a ridiculous lies? "And you expect me to believe all of that?"

"But it's true! Do you think I made all of that up?"

He chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Kagome, this story is…psychotic. You've made it up to cover up the truth."

"And Ikuto told you about the mutt, the Feudal Era, and Naraku, but I've made all of this up? Please believe me!" Kagome stood up and smiled. "I know exactly what to do. Stay right here!" She ran up to her room and was surprised to see Inuyasha in her room, looking suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing" he wasn't good at lying, especially to Kagome, but he didn't need to. Kagome reached inside her drawer and pulled out the bottle with the jewel shards. "Come down stairs with me!"

_'Darn it, Kagome! You just had to come to your room!'_ Inuyasha followed her down stairs and was shocked to see Suno sitting at the table. Suno stood up in shock and confusion, but Inuyasha's shock was much stronger. "He looks just like…" Inuyasha was unable to find the words to say. His brother hated humans so much, but now he was looking at his brother as a human. "No way…"

Suno realized that Inuyasha looked like his brother, but more importantly, what Inuyasha was exactly was the biggest question in his mind. "What are you?"

Kagome smiled. "Suno, this is Inuyasha. He's the mutt Ikuto was talking about. He's half demon, half human."

Suno hesitated to do what he really wanted to do, but he couldn't help himself. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's ears and began to tug on them. Inuyasha got angry and pushed Suno back. "Why is it that everyone wants to touch those?"

"They're real."

"Of course they are!"

Kagome placed the bottle in Suno's hand. "These are fragments of the Sacred Shikon Jewel."

"The Shikon Jewel?" He asked. "That's impossible. That's just a story. These could be anything." He handed Kagome the bottle. "Your story is still illogical and…" He trailed off, looking at the sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Is that the…" He reached out his arm towards the sword. "May I?"

Inuyasha was taken back by that question. It wasn't everyday that he heard someone who looked exactly like his brother ask for his sword instead of trying to kill him for it. Inuyasha mentally objected, but handed Suno the sword.

Suno observed it closely. Even the rust on the sword was how he remembered. "The Tetsusaiga: legend says that this sword belonged to a giant dog demon. He forged one sword from his right fang, and one from his left. This sword was one of them." He handed it back to Inuyasha. "This sword is a legend, but not only that…it's real. I own it."

"What?" Kagome practically shouted. "You own the Tetsusaiga?"

"You own my Tetsusaiga?" asked Inuyasha angrily and surprised.

"If you're the great dog demon of legend, then I suppose I do."

"I inherited it from my father…" Inuyasha was beyond shocked. He almost felt like he was dreaming.

"It's in a vault at my house. I have many collectors' items, including the other sword. Many don't know that piece of information. Not even Ikuto knows that I own the swords. I inherited them from my father…He was a collector." Suno didn't want to believe Kagome, but her story was coming together. "Many aren't even aware of the legend. It's more like folk tale." He began to believe Kagome. "Your sword is younger. It's in better shape then mine. I…" he didn't like being wrong, but he had to admit it "I guess you were right Kagome. You were telling the truth."

She smiled. "I'm glad you understand."

"No, I don't understand. I'm confused on the whole matter. The only thing I know for sure is the fact that there are two Tetsusaigas from two different time periods, so what you're saying has to be true. I still don't understand how my brother was hurt like this Kagome, so you're not off the hook." Suno regained his calm composure. "But I will allow you to see Ikuto now, since you did tell me the truth."

Kagome was so happy that she dropped the bottle of jewel shards and wrapped her arms around Suno tightly in excitement. "Thank you, Mister Kazasami! Thank you so much!" Kagome let go of him and then hugged Inuyasha. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of that bottle. He hoped she didn't remember to pick it up. "Why don't you go see him Kagome? I'm going to head back through the well."

Kagome let him go. "I just hope he's not mad at me."

"I'll give you a ride" said Suno "if you go back over that story you told me, and explain it slower."

"Sure thing!"

Suno gave Inuyasha a slight nod to acknowledge his presence and then left out with Kagome. Inuyasha quickly reached down and grabbed the bottle of jewel shards. _'Great, I have them. Now Kagome can't come back to my world anymore…' _He frowned. _'Maybe I shouldn't go through with this. It doesn't make sense why Kikyou doesn't want Kagome in my world.'_ He glanced at the jewel shards. _'But then again, I did promise her. I'll keep my promise. Besides, Kagome is safer in her world with Ikuto. He'll protect her. I can trust him to do that much.'_ He still wasn't satisfied. He didn't know quite how he could leave her. _'Kagome, I'm going to miss you. Stay safe, and live happy.'

* * *

_

On their way to the hospital, Kagome was fascinated by the limo that had picked them up. She had ridden in one before, but it was even more glorious with Suno sitting right there with her. She went through all that she could explain on the way. Kagome could talk fast and Suno didn't ask many questions. He just sat there and absorbed what she had to say. He only had one thing to say, once she was finished. "It would seem that Ikuto is like a lost puppy."

"What?" asked Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"He followed you down the rabbit hole into Wonderland." Suno poured himself some wine and began to drink a little. "Yes, that's exactly what he is. It would seem that Ikuto doesn't know where he belongs and will keep running back to you, the place of comfort."

She blushed. "Uh…well I guess in a way that's true."

"Kagome, I would prefer if Ikuto didn't go back there, or you. Who knows what you've been doing to the time frame. Not only that, but there are millions of demons running around trying to kill you."

"I'm not defenseless."

"Neither is my brother, but we both know what happened to him."

Kagome had nothing to say after that. Ikuto was very strong and got hurt. _'Maybe it's only a matter of time before I get hurt as well. Who knows?'_ "We're here."

* * *

Ikuto had engaged in a conversation with his doctor. He was feeling better from the last time he was drugged up. He could control how much he wanted to say now. "So my brother hasn't been in here to see me, huh? It figures. He never really cared about me." He didn't remember his brother coming to see him, and no one told him about earlier. 

The doctor couldn't hold it in any longer. "You know Ikuto; I've been your doctor ever since you were a boy. I remember when they brought you into the emergency room when you were just a little boy. No one thought you would make it except for one person, and it wasn't me either. It was Suno. I was ready to give up on you. I was going to tell Suno that, but how can you tell someone who had lost the most of what he had that he was going to lose everything? I couldn't do it, so we worked on you. We barely had anything to do with it. You somehow managed to find the strength to pull through. Do you know where your brother was throughout the whole time you were in the hospital?"

Ikuto shook his head.

"He was by your side. He never left your bedside. He slept in the room with you and ate in there. He had his butler bring him clothes and toiletries. He planned his parent's funeral in there, the poor boy. If he needed to talk business, he put off what he could and what he couldn't, they came to him. He loved you. He still loves you. He was still by your side, even when you were sleeping."

"What?" Ikuto asked. "You mean to tell me that my brother was by my side the whole time?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Yes. Your brother is a great man who loves you. You would be a fool not to know that, Ikuto." The doctor walked out of Ikuto's room and he sat up and just looked up at the ceiling. _'He watched over me?' _Ikuto remembered when he was small and woke up in the hospital after the fire. His brother was there, sitting by the window, looking outside.

_"Where's mom and dad?" he asked._

_Suno just turned his head and said emotionless "They're dead."_

Ikuto remembered that he didn't believe him at first, but Suno wouldn't repeat himself, and he knew it was true. He started to cry, and Suno told him not to. Suno seemed so emotionless, and that's what Ikuto hated the most about his brother. He didn't mourn. It seemed like he didn't care.

"Ikuto?" Kagome entered his room with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Kagome?" He tried to get up to embrace her, but was quickly reminded of his condition once his body started hurting. "Ah, sorry if I can't get up."

"Don't worry about it" she walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad you're alive Kagome. That's all I cared about."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "You're such a stupid jerk! You shouldn't risk your life like that! I was so worried about you. You could have died!"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm alive. Its okay, Kagome."

Kagome took a seat in a chair. "I'm glad I got to see you, Ikuto. I've…I've got something that I want to tell you…" She bit her lip.

"Oh, is it that important that you have to do the obvious lip bite in an attempt to get out of it?"

She stopped biting her lip. "Ikuto, I…I've been struggling with these emotions for a long time…emotions concerning you and me. I…I'm in love with Inuyasha and when I met you, I kept telling myself that, but…" She sighed. "Did you meet Kikyou?"

Ikuto didn't know what to say. He thought she might go ballistic. That name always caused her pain. He finally got up enough courage to nod his head. "Yes, I met Kikyou."

"Oh" she said gently. "I thought you did. Inuyasha mentioned her name when you guys were fighting and the way he said it, made it seem like you knew her. Did she try to get the demon out of you?"

Ikuto nodded. "Yes, she did. It probably would have worked if Kagura wouldn't have come."

"I see…" She looked away from him. "Ikuto, I heard Inuyasha say something. I've been trying to avoid him ever since, because of what he said. It really broke my heart." She tensed up. "He said that he knew that you didn't want to be that way. He knew you didn't want to live with that demon inside you, and that he knew that you wanted to live your life with me as a normal human, because…" Kagome struggled not to cry "because he once wanted to live his life as a normal human with Kikyou." A tear managed to fall. "I don't have a problem with Inuyasha becoming a human; it's just that he now wants to become a full demon, even though every time he has become a full blooded demon, he's done horrible things. He doesn't even want to be a half demon anymore, and the best I got out of him after I told him that I loved him just the way he was, was that he'd stay a half demon a little while longer just for me. I thought that was great, but now I see that he was willing to give up everything he ever wanted in order to live a normal life with Kikyou. I realized that Inuyasha needs his demon strength in order to defeat Naraku, but he doesn't even want to be a half demon. He wants to take away every shred of humanity that he has. He was willing to be a human for Kikyou, and he can't even be a half demon for…" her voice quieted down. "For me. He can't even live as a half demon with me."

"Kagome…"

She chuckled. "I sound like a selfish brat, don't I? I shouldn't be this jealous over Kikyou, but I really do love Inuyasha."

"No Kagome, you don't sound selfish."

She smiled. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

He shook his head no. "Now, I know you didn't just plan on telling me that just to complain about Inuyasha."

"You're right" she said. "I wanted to say that he wanted to live his life out with Kikyou, and I'm going to let him, if that's what he wants." It was hard to say that, but it needed to be said. "I'm going to try to let him go, Ikuto." She looked into Ikuto's eyes and reached out to touch his hand. "And I want to be with you." She wiped her tears away with her available hand. "Do you hear me, Ikuto Kazasami? I'm in love with you."

He smiled back at her. "And I love you too, Kagome Higurashi." There was a knock at Ikuto's door. "Who is it?"

"Suno."

Kagome stood up and kissed Ikuto on his forehead. "Talk to him. He really cares about you."

"That's what I keep hearing" he said sarcastically. "Bye Kagome."

"I'll come by tomorrow." She walked out of the hospital room and Suno walked in.

"Ikuto" he said dryly. "I…" Suno was about to go on about how he knew about where Ikuto had been going and what he had been doing, but instead, Ikuto interrupted him.

"Suno, I'm sorry."

Suno was surprised. "You are?"

"I ran away, and it was wrong. I know that. I know that you care about me, and I shouldn't have been so blind to that." Ikuto didn't want to go on, but he had to set things straight with his brother. "Suno, I was going to die. I was dying. I didn't think there was any possible way to make it. I started thinking about our lives and I thought about you. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. Suno, I don't really hate you." There was a long pause between the two of them. "And I'm not saying I love you and all that mushy stuff. That's as good as it gets."

Suno stepped closer to his brother and smirked. "It would seem that you've matured, Ikuto. I'm…I'm proud of you." They weren't going to say anymore than that. They were too proud to say anymore than that. They were both surprised that they had said that much. They were both glad to see each other again, and Ikuto couldn't wait to go home. His brother didn't hate him, and he didn't hate his brother. He loved him. He really did.

* * *

"Souta" asked Kagome looking under the table. "Have you seen a bottle with jewel shards in it?" 

"Jewel shards?" He thought about it. "Oh yeah, Inuyasha had them in his hand. He told me to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye?" she asked. "He said goodbye?"

"Yeah, he said it to you, me, and mom. Isn't that the polite thing to do?"

Kagome dropped to her knees. _'He left forever?'_ She was planning on telling him everything that she had told Ikuto, but she wanted to see him at least one more time. _'Inuyasha?__ I needed to see you at least on more time! Inuyasha, why?'_

To Be Continued…

A/N: Is this the end of Inuyasha? No! Keep reading, keep reviewing. Keep reviewing so I'll keep updating! Okay?


	28. Chapter 28: Iryoku and Isabelle

Be patient!

Chapter 28

I don't own Inuyasha

**One Month Later...**

"Come on in, Ms. Hagurashi" said Ikuto's butler.

"Thank you" she replied happily. When she entered Ikuto's home, there was chaos as Suno was arguing to his wife about one of their workers who had just decided to quit because Suno was too hard on her during their fencing matches. Suno argued that she should be better than that, while Sarah argued that he just was taking Ikuto's illness out on her and worked her too hard. Sarah was right, but it wasn't like Suno was going to admit that he missed fencing with his brother, especially since Suno was a much better sword fighter. Because of that, Suno forgets of how good Ikuto really is. Ikuto's skills with a sword are above average. "Where is Ikuto?"

Before the butler, Suno, or Sarah could answer, Kagome heard Ikuto's voice calling happily from down the long hallway. "Ikuto!" she heard him physically struggling down the hall and rushed to him as fast as possible. "I'm coming, stop moving."

Suno stopped his argument and said to Kagome "If he's getting better, don't discourage him. Rest may heal bones, but only determination will teach someone how to walk again."

"I know, but he's still trying to heal..." Kagome was rendered speechless as she saw Ikuto on crutches. He looked tired, but he was really pushing his luck. "Ikuto, you're..." she started smiling slowly at him and her building excitement lit a flame within him, and he couldn't help but begin to smile as well. "You're amazing." Tears began to form in her eyes and she gave Ikuto a peck on his cheek, even though she really wanted to embrace him with a hug. The only thing stopping her was the fear of hurting him and making him fall over. "Ikuto, you're just amazing. A month ago the doctors thought you would never walk again, and now you're using crutches. It seems like you're getting stronger each day." She wiped her eyes. "I'm just so proud of you, Ikuto."

Ikuto was actually embarrassed from all of the praises. "Kagome, you know those doctors don't know what they're talking about. According to them, I'm dead from years ago." There was a long pause between them and Kagome just stood there, admiring Ikuto's strength. He was truly a miracle. Ikuto waited for her to make the next move, but the longer they stayed standing, the more tired he became. "Uh, Kagome I need to sit down."

Kagome began to laugh gently. "Oh I'm sorry. I totally wasn't thinking. Let's go sit down."

They made their way out to the pool. Their indoor pool was more for athletics, while this one was just a beautiful place to hang out with a built in waterfall. It was now the middle of May and the scenery was beautiful. The flowers had bloomed, the sky was the deepest of blues, and the aroma of the flowers tickled Kagome's nose with sweetness. Kagome helped Ikuto into a chair and placed his crutches to the side of him. She then took a seat next to him and smiled brightly at him, admiring his strength. "Kagome," he said "you know if you ever want to go swimming, then you could. You could go right now if you want."

"I couldn't" she blushed. "I...I just have bad experiences with men and water."

"The monk, eh?" He laughed.

"Inuyasha's peeked a few times as well." She sighed, sounding restless. "I do believe that every time he looked it was an accident. He's such a cold fish." The mention of Inuyasha saddened her. "He hasn't contacted me yet. I'm worried. The last time he tried to keep me here and him in his own time, he ended up coming back really quick. I guess he's serious this time." She turned away from Ikuto. She felt almost guilty talking about Inuyasha so much, since she had already decided to let him go and go into a relationship with Ikuto. "I know I said I was going to let him go, but he didn't know that. I wonder why he left." She turned back to face him, to see if he was upset or curious. "What do you think? Why do you think he left?"

"I don't know Kagome" he sounded a little concerned, but at the same time, he sounded highly annoyed with the topic of Inuyasha. "I wish I knew, but he's obviously not coming back Kagome."

"I suppose not" she said it so quiet, that Ikuto could barely make it out from the breathiness in her voice. She tried not to wonder about it. At first she did, but now she was trying to concentrate on other things, like her life. "Ikuto" when he perked up to give her full attention, Kagome suddenly lost all of her thoughts. "Uh..." she blushed, feeling embarrassed, and then suddenly, something else came to her attention. "Ikuto, you told me that your parents met in a diner. That was all you told me. You said you'd finish the story some day. Why not now?"

"Now?" he asked wearily. "You want to hear about them at this very moment?" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he wasn't exactly hoping to retell the tale of his parent's romance while he was trying to start his own. He would have put it off, but he did rather enjoy the story. "Okay Kagome, you've got your wish." He pushed the palm of his hands on his chair to make himself sit up. He hated to slouch. He cleared his throat, an over dramatic story telling gesture, but he did it every time to he told a story. He didn't usually have an audience. "Like I said, it all started in a little diner in the United States of America."

Kagome nodded, signaling that she wanted him to go on. She was very anxious to hear the tale. "I know, I know."

"I know you know. Man Kagome, you're so impatient!" He calmed down and cleared his throat again. "Like I said many times already, it was in a little diner in the U.S. on Christmas Eve. My father had gone to the U.S. in order for business and even though the stereotypical business men skip out on holidays for work, all of my father's business partners decided to spend Christmas with their families. So there my father was, all alone on Christmas Eve, with nothing to do but sit in his very fancy hotel in New York, watching movies all day. Now that sounds like a pretty nice thing to do, but he never was much of a movie person and most of the staff was having a party. Instead of bothering them time and time after again, he decided to be respectful and let them enjoy their holiday, a day that my father really had never experienced."

"You said it's Christmas, right?"

"Yes. Even though it's a holiday based off of Jesus, the son of God's birth, many non believers in America still celebrate the holiday for presents, joy, and love. Oh yeah, and the big fat red guy they call Santa Clause."

"I know what Christmas is" she said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I thought that you would want some background information, don't be so touchy!" He sighed. "But anyway, he was hungry and decided that he wanted to get out, so he hit the streets and started looking for a place to get something. The only place he found so late at night was this little diner. He ordered a sandwich and some fries, things he didn't usually eat, but he liked. He read this book for a while and then it started to get late..."

* * *

"Here you are" said a woman as she placed a plate with a piece of pie in front of a Japanese man, just approaching his 30's. He still looked like he was still in his mid 20's though. _My father aged very well, even with all the stress of owning his own company at such a young age. He worked for everything he did. He was a genius. I don't know any other way to put it. _

He looked up at her and was in shear awe from her beauty. It was rare that he saw women who looked like her. Her skin was brown, smooth, and not dark at all. It was like warm coco. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were a chocolate brown. _My father said when he met my mother; it was like a breath of fresh air. He hadn't felt such a sudden rush of happiness since the last time he kissed Suno's mother. _Her figure was shaped like a Coca-cola bottle. She was thin and very tall, much taller than most Japanese women. "I didn't order this."

"I know you didn't, but when I saw you looking all alone here on Christmas Eve, I thought that you needed someone to show you the Christmas spirit, so I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do right now. Merry Christmas."

She started to walk away, but he called her. "But I cannot accept this. I will pay for it."

"No, don't. Don't worry about it. I made the pie anyway. It's sweet potato. Have you had it before?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! I just wanted to extend Christmas joy to a stranger." As she looked at his face, she began to realize how gorgeous he looked. She didn't particularly care for the looks of most Asian men, but there were a few that caught her eye, and his features were beautiful, everything right down to his cheek bones to the darkness in his mysterious eyes. "I hope you enjoy the pie." _My mom said that father was a real looker, you know, the kind of guy that sweeps you off his feet, just when he smiles at you. _

"I am sure I will." He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. She had never met a man that made her feel like everything around her was chaotic, while they were in stillness. She hadn't realized how unhappy she was until he smiled. "Thank you."

She was in awe and couldn't speak any longer. She didn't know what to say. She smiled a quick smile and walked back into the kitchen_. There were no waitresses there that night besides my mother. It was a slow night and my mother needed the over time, so she decided to cover for everyone who decided to spend Christmas with their families instead of going to work. In a while, she finally got the nerve to stop looking at my father from a distance every few seconds and went back over to him to talk._ "Are you hungry? Do you want some coffee?"

_He wanted to say something, but he's so polite. He wouldn't just start hitting on a stranger._ "Yes, coffee would be nice." She was almost excited as she walked away to get his coffee, but right before she went into the kitchen, he said "Oh, and I would like another piece of that delicious pie." _That pie was my favorite. It's the reason why I was born. Anyway, when she brought the pie back, along with the coffee, she brought herself a piece and sat down with him. _

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, go ahead. It would be an honor for you to join me."

"So, what brings you here? You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I am not. I am from Japan. I am here for business. I was not aware that this Christmas was tomorrow so I cannot conduct business with my partners today." He looked around. "And what is your story?"

"My story?"

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh" she shrugged her shoulders. "I came to New York for two reasons. The first one was to get away from my family, and the other was to make it big. I wanted to apply myself in school and get a big job here, but nothing worked out like it was supposed to. Now as far as my family" she rolled her eyes "they're good people, but I feel so...confined when I'm with them! They're so old fashion. My dad still wants me to be with a..." she looked around and sighed "well, I don't know how to say this, and I hope this doesn't come out the wrong way, but he wants me to marry a black man, instead of marrying someone that I love. I don't have a problem with marrying someone from within my own race, but I just hate that he won't let me experience anything else. Everyone where I'm from wants to stick with what they know. People even talk about me because I don't fit the stereotype."

"You don't." He saw that she was offended, so he asked for her forgiveness and explained that he was sorry. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you. I have been introduced to African Americans a different way then how you appear to be." He blushed. "I am very sorry, Miss. I know how you feel. I believe that every culture would like to stick to their own kind. It is also this way in Japan."

"But American isn't supposed to be like that. It's supposed to be the place where many people come together to make a nation. My father or any of my relatives can't see that."

"Is this the only reason...why you wanted to leave your family?"

She sighed. "No, they want to be Baptist, and I wanted to be Pentecostal."

"Pentecostal?" he asked confused. "I am sorry. I do not know this type. I am highly educated in different forms of religion, but this one I'm not certain of."

"Oh, well I'm still a Christian. It's just different from some others. I believe you can lose your salvation, and they don't." _My mother always became restless once she started talking about her family. They really didn't believe in her. They didn't believe she would make it big, and some of the family members were upset once they found out she was marrying a man from Japan, but once they found out who, they changed their mind. My mother didn't really pass out money to her family. She gave some to her parents, and what their parents did with the sum that they got, was their business. _

_They kept talking for a while. I'm not sure about all the details either. They just talked and had a good time. By the time they were done, it was already Christmas._

He finished off his pie. "I really do enjoy this food. I thank you for all you have done, but I will pay for this piece."

She got up quickly and ran back into the kitchen, when she came back out; she sat a pan with three fourths of a pie on the table and sat back down. "Listen, I want you to take this and enjoy it. You seem like a nice man and that's hard to find, whether it be in America or any other place in this world."

He reached out his hand towards hers and touched her. Her skin was so soft. "I don't need any favors."

"It's not a favor, it's a gift. You gave me some company on this Christmas Eve and I thank you for that. I just hope you have a nice time here in America."

"I think I will, Miss, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" she said._ My mother pulled her hand away from him blushing and placed the bill for his meal earlier. As she walked away into the kitchen once more, my father got an idea. The day after Christmas, my mother came home to her apartment and when she opened the door, she found a card, a dozen white roses, and a black velvet box. She was speechless, but too curious not to do anything. She opened the black box, and found a diamond necklace._ "Oh my goodness!"

_The next day she rushed over to work and wasn't surprised to find my father in the diner with a newspaper in his hand and a smile on his face._ "How did you like my gift?" he asked.

"Your gift? It was wonderful, but I can't accept it." She handed the black box back to him. "I'm sorry, but this is too much. I gave you a pie! You gave me a necklace worth thousands of dollars."

"Half a million."

She felt light headed and sat down next to him. "Oh my!" She forced it into his hand. "I can't accept it. I've been raised not to take anything from a man, especially one that I don't know. I'm sorry, but I can't."

He forced it back into her hands. "I want you to have this. You gave what you had and I have much. You are a very kind woman. You are very gentle, and very...beautiful." People in the diner began to look around and notice them talking in such a romantic way. "I wanted to give you something beautiful and expensive, because you gave me something very priceless last night."

_My mother was touched by his words that she began to get chocked up. She had never felt that way before. _"The pie was only seven dollars!"

"I'm not talking about the pie. I'm talking about" he took her hands. "I...I was very happy Christmas Eve. I have never been so...so entranced by someone's beauty. I've seen beautiful women before, but you've...you've...captured me, completely and totally."

She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I can't believe you. I mean, I don't even know your name."

"It's Iryoku, Iryoku Kazasami."

"Kazasami?" Her eyes bucked at the realization. "Kazasami? You're Mr. Kazasami, the one that's been in the news about that contract worth millions of dollars!" Everyone in the diner really started to stare at them now. Iryoku took some money out of his wallet and paid the bill. "Uh, we should go somewhere private."

"Like where?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. We'll go somewhere nice."

"I don't even know you."

"I feel like I already do know you. I really do." He stood up. "Tomorrow at seven."

She nodded hesitantly. "...Yes, I'll be there."

Before he left, he asked "And what is your name?"

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle? I like it. It's beautiful. I will see you tomorrow Isabelle."

"Alright."

"Good." He smiled. "I think you're wonderful." _My mother said when she looked into his eyes; she just knew he was the one. She knew it before she found out about all of the money, and my father respected her for not accepting his gift at first. They saw each other the next night, and everything began to come together, piece by piece. My mother was uncomfortable being in the new surroundings, but the more she was around my father; the more she wanted to adjust._

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Kazasami."

"Call me by my first name, Iryoku."

"Alright, Iryoku." _My mother was like a fish out of water on their first date. It was a party held by one of his business partners to celebrate. My father was about to supply the company with many goods for their factories and such. It was from his American business friends that he picked up his competitive spirit of business. Suno got it from my father, and I learned it mostly from Suno. I guess we owe a lot to his trip. But anyway, the party was wonderful. There was live music with harps and violins and everything. There was fancy food from real famous chiefs and all of the women brought their best pair of diamonds and black dresses, but my father said none of them looked as beautiful as my mother. She was wearing his necklace and she felt slightly uncomfortable about that._

"Who's the beautiful woman?" asked one of Iryoku's business partners. _Many people kept asking who she was. She was beautiful and it's not everyday that you see a black women with a Japanese man. Even though it seemed odd, they made a cute couple._

_One thing about my mother was that she loved to dance. When my father asked her, she was ecstatic. As they waltzed together, they began to fall in love, on step after the other_. "So, do you think your parents would mind, Isabelle?"

"Yes."

"They're against" he laughed a little "a little cream in coffee."

"I can't believe you know that saying." She burst into laughter, and when she started to get stared at, she calmed herself down. "Oh, I'm sorry Iryoku, it's just that you say that term when it's a white person with a black person. You're not exactly cream."

"Well…" he considered it for a moment. "Well, would you like to be the sow sauce on my rice?"

_She tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't, and he laughed as well. They had to be the happiest couple there. Everyone started to talk about how nice it would be. People are always looking for something unusual, and it was clear that if they were to become a couple, she wouldn't be a trophy wife. As my parents continued dancing, it wasn't long until my mother got comfortable enough to place her head on his chest. From that day forward, they just knew._ "So" she asked sadly "when are you going back?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" She started to tremble. "You're only going to be here for two weeks, and I suppose all of that will be for business."

"We can make time."

She blushed. "If you're too busy, then you don't have to."

"For you, I'll make time."

She smiled. "Is there anything else I should know about you?"

"I have a nine year old named Suno." She was shocked and surprised by that information. "His mother and I divorced and I didn't know why for a long time. She wouldn't tell me why she wanted one, but I didn't want to argue on the matter even though I didn't want one. I tried to fix whatever problems that we had, but nothing changed her mind. I found out two months later that she was dying. She told me that she didn't want me to waste my time and precious money taking care of her. She said she wanted me to be happier than that. I told her she was foolish and it wouldn't have mattered to me or my son. She passed away one month later."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. That was three years ago, and I haven't been with anyone since. You remind me so much of her, but you're so different. What I'm feeling is familiar, but it's different. I…I haven't felt this way for a long time."

"I haven't ever felt this way. I'm glad you came into that little diner."

"I am as well."

* * *

"They kept seeing each other and two weeks easily became two months until he had neglected his life in Japan long enough. He eventually went back and handled a few things that needed to be done, but he came back with Suno so he could meet her. He of course did not share the same love that my mother shared for him, but my father didn't let it bother him. Kids usually have a hard time adjusting to step mothers or step fathers anyway. They had decided to get married, even when they had only known each other for four months. She quickly got pregnant. My father didn't like dealing with protection and things like that. They hadn't touched each other until they were wedded. After I was born, my mother started using birth control and stuff like that. She got pregnant on her wedding night. To make a long story short, or shorter, as soon as I was born, they all moved back to Japan and-" 

"Wait a second" Kagome said. "You were born in the U.S.?"

"Yeah, why is that important?"

"You mean you're a naturalized born citizen of the United States?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't apply to get citizenship rights here or anything…"

"So you're not a Japanese citizen?"

"No, I'm not. My mother wanted me to be born in the U.S. just in case I…wanted to live their one day. My father didn't object really." Ikuto smiled and said sarcastically "Just another one of the many reasons why people hate me."

"But you've been over here since you were a baby. I mean, how come you haven't been deported and if you go to the U.S. then how do you know your citizenship still stands?"

"Calm down Kagome, it's not a big deal. My father handled everything for me. I'm not some illegal alien Kagome and when I go back to American, I'll handle whatever problems there might be."

"What do you mean when? You're going to live there?" Kagome turned her head away._ 'He's going to leave Japan one day? I can't…I couldn't follow him. I couldn't leave Japan.' _She tried to put on a smile. "Wow, that's really something." _'What about me?'_

To Be Continued…

What about Kagome? Will Ikuto one day leave her all alone? And is Inuyasha coming back? Check it out next time! Review!


	29. Chapter 29: In Her Heart

**Inuyasha/Ikuto: **I would like to point out that Inuyasha and Ikuto have a few things in common. One of them that I would like to point out is the fact that Inuyasha is already in love with Kikyou. Kagome can't fully have his heart. That's a big problem. So what am I trying to say about Ikuto? Does he secretly love someone else? NO! His heart belongs to his birth country, U.S.A. With both those faults, they might just balance out and be completely even. Ikuto's winning right now, but it might not be that way forever...

**TO ALL OF MY FANS: **Hold your horses! Man, you're so impatient. I can understand your feelings, but please hold on. You're going to make me give it away too early! Also, one of you gave me a really cute idea so I'm going to use it, and I hope you don't mind. I really appreciate all of you for sticking with me.

**TO EVERYONE:** Please review and tell me should it be Inuyasha or Ikuto, and explain why. Convince me!

**ABOUT ME:** I'm African American. I feel I can relate to Ikuto because many people judge me because I don't fit the "stereotype" and I'm light skinned. It really bugs me and I get highly offended when I or anyone gets talked about or even placed in a stereotype.

Chapter 29

I don't own Inuyasha

_Ikuto opened his eyes and to his surprise, he wasn't lying in his bed, but he was lying on a hospital operation table. "Wha..what's going on?" He completely had no use of his legs. He couldn't feel them either. He lifted his head up to see who was with him and he saw Kagome, Suno, and Inuyasha. "What's going on? Why am I here?" _

_"We need to amputate." Suno said calmly. "Hold still." _

"Amputate? What? Why? What's wrong?"

_"You can't use your legs" Kagome said. "You're useless anyway." She was so cheery about the whole situation that it began to freak Ikuto out._

_"You can't cute off my legs! I'm getting better!"_

_"Don't kid yourself" Suno said. "It's pathetic."_

_"No!" _

_"Stop complaining!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and held it fully transformed in the air. "Now hold still!"_

_"No!" _

Ikuto woke up kicking his legs and screaming for Inuyasha to stop. When he had awakened, he realized it was all a dream. "Wait a second!" Ikuto sat up in the bed and began to feel his legs. "No way" he said under the sound of his breath. He threw the covers off of him forcefully and hesitated to do what he really wanted to do, but he had got up enough courage to finally do it. "Here we go..." he placed his feet on the ground and pushed himself off the bed using his hands and just when he thought he was going to lose his balance and fall, he caught himself. He could stand, and stand straight. He placed one foot forward and then placed the other in front of that. "I can walk." He didn't believe it at first, but he said it again to convince himself. "I can walk" he said louder. He then forgot about the fact that he hadn't tested himself for running and just ran into Suno's room, forgetting to knock or how late it was. Thankfully, the couple was still sleeping, but Suno quickly awoke to the sound of Ikuto barging in their room.

"And what do you..." he remembered that his brother was supposed to be dead or at least crippled for the rest of his life. When he saw that he was neither, his mouth slightly dropped as he pondered on the matter and he came to the conclusion that he was still dreaming, but his wife screamed so loud with excitement into his ear that Suno knew that if he was asleep, he'd be awake now.

"You can walk on your own!"

"I don't know how but..." Ikuto was so happy; he was on his toes, ready to jump in the air at any moment with excitement. "I had a dream and when I woke up I was kicking my legs. I don't know how, but I can." He smiled, Sarah was so happy that she was crying, and even Suno looked like he could smile, but he didn't break one. Ikuto's happiness began to die down though, as he remembered how Inuyasha didn't trust him. "Suno, can I talk to you?"

A half hour later, Ikuto and Suno were drinking hot coffee while they were recapping Ikuto's experiences with Inuyasha. "He doesn't trust me" Ikuto said. "Kagome thought there was something wrong as well. All of them did. I didn't bother to pay attention to them, but now that I think about it, I'm supposed to be dead from a childhood fire and what just happened now..." He stared into his coffee. "I mean, what am I? What's wrong with me?"

"Ikuto," Suno said plainly "you act as if this is a bad thing. So you've dodged the bullet again and again. Admire yourself for that. You deserve a pat on the back for your accomplishments, not a harsh judgment. Recovering like that is-"

"Unnatural. What if something is seriously wrong with me?"

"It's not like you're a half demon and it's not as if you're still being controlled by one. You've been this way ever since you were a boy. If there's something wrong with being practically invincible, then I wouldn't wish to be right, little brother. Nothing wrong has come out of it, and if you are evil or whatever your absurd predictions are, we'll deal with what happens then. Other than that, we'll remain calm, is that understood?" Suno took a sip of coffee.

Ikuto had the nerve to face his brother. "Do you know something about me, that you haven't told me, Suno? Is there something that I should know?"

"I don't have an answer for your suspicions."

Ikuto realized that Suno was hiding something from him, but it didn't have anything to do with what they were talking about. _'I better not press it.'

* * *

_

"Where did he go?" asked Sango to Miroku. They were spying by the bone eaters well. "He went to get her, didn't he?"

"I'm not sure. He's gone the past three nights. I'm not sure if he'll actually come back with her."

"I can't stand that stupid Inuyasha! I miss Kagome! How could he just leave her?" Shippo pouted. He missed Kagome and blamed Inuyasha for his lonesomeness.

"You must understand Shippo, this life is very dangerous and Kagome does have her own life outside of our world. Seeing Ikuto so hurt must have put things into perspective for Inuyasha. He actually made a mature decision in keeping her home. I miss Kagome just as much as you Shippo, but this might be for the best. Ikuto and Kagome are in danger when they come, and Ikuto will keep coming as long as he knows Kagome comes here to this time period."

"But we need her! We've traveled around for days only to end up here, lost without her help. We can't do anything without her!"

"We can try to find Naraku, but the jewel shards are a lost cause without Kagome." Sango sighed. "This month has been uneventful."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Inuyasha snuck out of the well, like he had been doing for the past few nights, and climbed up on the side of Kagome's house until he could see her sleeping through her window. _'Kagome.' _She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. She was cuddling with a teddy bear, something Ikuto won her at the carnival they had gone to earlier that day. Inuyasha watched her from the window and made sure that she wasn't going to wake up and see him. _'I want you to come back Kagome, but I can't.' _He jumped down and ran back to the well as fast as he could.

* * *

"Morning mom!" Kagome was so bright and cheery, every since Ikuto and her had really started having a relationship. 

"You're looking well. Things must be going well with Ikuto."

"They sure are mom." Kagome sat down at the breakfast table next to Souta, who wasn't looking too well. "What's the matter with you?"

Souta was playing around with his food instead of actually eating it. "I miss Inuyasha." Kagome grew pale at the mention of his name. "It's really over between you two? Inuyasha was so cool, with the strength, the hair, the claws, and he's fearless. He's helped me out a lot and you two seemed to really care about each other. So tell me, why did you two break up?"

"Well I..." Kagome got angry all of the sudden "Hey, he's the one who wanted to break up with me. He left and hasn't come back since. Besides, what's wrong with Ikuto? He's a nice boy! There's nothing wrong with him and he's my boyfriend now. If you don't like it, then that's too bad!" Kagome started eating her breakfast. She was still upset, but who could blame her?

Her mother sat down at the table in front of her. "So everything is alright with Ikuto right now?"

Kagome placed her chop sticks down and looked at her mother sadly. "Ikuto doesn't want to stay in Japan. As soon as he gets the chance, he's going to leave to go to the United States of America."

"Kagome" grandpa said "aren't you a little too young to be concerned about what he's going to do when he's older?"

Suddenly, Kagome began to feel better. It wasn't like he could move away any time soon. "You're right!" She cheered herself up and continued eating breakfast. Her good mood would have stayed if she wouldn't have noticed how upset Souta was. "Come on Souta, don't be upset." She sighed. "I miss Inuyasha too, but some times things don't always work out how you want them to." When she saw he wasn't going to cheer up, she just got angry instead. "Oh, it's none of your business anyway!"

"You're going out this afternoon, aren't you Kagome?"

"Sure am! Me and him are going out to the park this afternoon. I'm going to make him a nice lunch, and I bet he'll appreciate it too!" _'Unlike that Inuyasha!'_ "Yes, things are going just fine. We're fine, and his legs are getting better. He's amazing, mom!"

"I'm happy for you dear."

"Thanks mom." Kagome's good mood didn't sway all day. When she got to school, her three best friends were waiting there with smiles on their faces, looking at Kagome curiously as they tried to pry the truth out of her with their eyes. "Okay, what's going on this time?" They all pointed to the teacher's desk. "Someone sent her flowers?"

"No" Eri said teasingly "they're for you. Someone came by to send these to you."

Kagome began to blush. "It's from Ikuto?"

"Are you two going out?" Yuka asked. "If you are, then you better set things straight with Hojo, because he might think you two still have a shot. It's not nice to lead a guy on like that, Kagome. If you love this Ikuto guy, then stick to him."

"He must be so romantic," Arimi practically squealed. "I wish a guy would send me flowers in school. He's not even from the same one and he sent them."

"There are chocolates too" the teacher exclaimed. "Now, let's get class started, please Mrs. Hagurashi."

Some kids started to snicker while Kagome was left blushing. _'That was really sweet Ikuto._' She smiled. _'Very sweet. Only Kouga and Hojo have really given me nice things. The problem with Hojo is it's usually health stuff when I'm not even sick. Kouga giving me flowers was sweet and all, but how can someone compete with a bouquet of roses?' _She frowned. _'Okay, I guess Inuyasha's given me stuff before. He even came to take care of me when I was sick. He gave me that disgusting potion, but at least he made it…'_ She went to the front of her class and looked at the flowers, and the chocolates. _'Inuyasha…'_ She tried not to think about him. It would only lead to trouble. _'Typical boyfriend and girlfriend stuff.'_

When school was over, Kagome was surprised to see a blue Jaguar parked in front of her school with Ikuto in it. _'How did he get here?' _"Ikuto, how did you…" when she saw him step out of the car without any help at all, as if nothing had happened, Kagome ran to him in awe of his condition. "Ikuto, this is amazing! How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I woke up and I was better." He shrugged his shoulders. "It was like magic."

"This is amazing." She was really at a loss for words. When she saw him standing again like before a month ago, she forgot about all of the world's problems and could only think of how amazing Ikuto truly was. "You're really amazing."

"I didn't really do anything, Kagome."

"Sure you did. You've done more than you know." It wasn't long until after their meeting that Kagome and Ikuto had a blanket set right under a tree where they could be shaded from the bright sun. Kagome began to set out the food that she had prepared and Ikuto could only smile. "Kagome, you didn't have to do all of this. Really, you didn't need to."

"I know, but I wanted to." _'Hey, if your mom snagged your dad with a slice of pie, my omelets got to do something.'_ "I hope you enjoy all of this food."

"I'm sure I will." Ikuto began to eat a few things. Every time he put something in his mouth, he would make his face calm and would chew slowly, just to get Kagome upset. Then he would frown and place a look of disgust on his face, and just when he thought she was going to yell sit, he would start to laugh and tell her how he really felt. "This is really delicious" he said. He was still laughing at the sad look on her face.

Kagome was going to stay angry for a while, but she couldn't, not when she looked at him and realized his condition only a month ago. "Ikuto" she said "we've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

By the look in her eyes and the sadness in her voice, he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah, I guess we have." The healing process for Ikuto was faster than what the doctors could ever hope to dream, but it was still a painful time when Ikuto had first came home from the hospital. His first attempts to walk again where pathetic. Kagome had happened to walk in on him during one of his attempts when she had come to visit. Ikuto knew that he was pushing himself too hard and his legs wouldn't be able to move like he wanted, but he needed to try. His attempts left him flat on his face.

_"Ikuto, are you alright?" she ran to Ikuto and tried to help him up. "Hold, on! What happened?" Kagome had begun to panic like a mad woman. She wasn't the one on the ground unable to use her legs. Ikuto began to get angry very slowly as she tried to help him up. "I've got you." She tried to help him, but she couldn't get him off the ground. The more she tried and failed, the more upset he became with himself. He began to loath himself for not being able to get up and almost loath her for helping him and feeling sorry. _

_"What happened?" Sarah entered the room and had to help Ikuto back into his bed along with Ikuto. It took the both of them to move him into the bed, which only upset Ikuto more. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine" he said coolly. "Just...leave me alone, will ya?"_

_She was a bit taken back by that, but she left him alone. Kagome just kept observing him. After a while, she got up the courage to ask. "Are you okay?"_

_Everything sort of boiled over after that. "No Kagome, I'm not okay!" His outburst of anger forced Kagome quiet, confused, and slightly afraid. "Why do people always ask that question? Isn't it obvious? Do they want people to lie? Do you want me to say I'm okay? No, I'm not okay! Why would I be okay, Kagome? I can't walk! I can't move! I can't do anything! How is that supposed to make me feel? How am I supposed to be? I'm an active person; I can't live the rest of my life in a wheel chair! No, I'm not okay!"_

_Kagome turned away from him and sat down. She looked at her thighs and waited for the right words to come out, but nothing came. "I'm sorry" she struggled not to let a tear slip down her cheek. "This is all my fault. Everything that happened to you is my fault. If I only would have..." her lips began to quiver. "I'm sorry, I should have figured..."_

_He sighed and calmed himself down. "It's not your fault Kagome. I'm the one who ran away. I just...I don't want your pity."_

_"I'm not pitying you!" she yelled. "I just really care about you. I don't pity." _

_Ikuto felt ashamed of himself for when he looked at Kagome. He didn't want her pity, but feeling sorry for himself and hating himself wasn't going to solve anything. "Kagome, I'm sorry it's just."_

_Kagome placed her hand on his back for comfort. "I know, I know. You don't have to explain yourself." _

"Thank you, Kagome."

"Yeah Kagome, we have been through a lot, considering that we haven't known each other for that long." He smiled. "At least it's all working out for the best. I mean, I'm walking like I used to. It's weird." He started helping Kagome put the food away once they were done eating. "Do you know what's wrong with me Kagome…do you know why I heal so fast?"

"Well" Kagome said, folding up their blanket. "I don't know why you're so special Ikuto, but it it's the thing saving you from all the terrible things that were supposed to happen, then I'm glad you're so special, Ikuto. I really…I really love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Kagome." He stood up and dusted his bottom off. "Why don't we go out on the lake?"

Kagome looked out at the lake and realized that the sun would soon be setting. It would be beautiful and deathly romantic. "Sure, let's do it!" Kagome could hardly hold in her excitement. She ran with Ikuto down to the renting booth and rented a boat. Kagome sat and relaxed and Ikuto rowed them to the center of the lake. The sun began to set as the brilliant colors reflected on top of the water. "It looks beautiful!" Kagome looked off into the distance, but then closed her eyes, appreciating the time she had to spend with Ikuto. _'It feels weird, almost like I'm here with Inuyasha.'_ "It almost seems like we've been here before, doesn't it, Ikuto?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it does. You don't think we're…"

"What? You want to know if I think we're reliving the past. You think our former selves did this? There's no telling, but I'm glad that I'm on this boat with you Ikuto Kazasami."

"Did you like the flowers?"

"Yeah" she said uneasily. "Ikuto, you don't have to do…so much you know. When I say I love you…that's it. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. I really do love you, Ikuto. Nothing's going to change that."

"I'm not trying to prove myself" Ikuto said proudly. "You've never had a boyfriend before and that's what boyfriends do. Boys send girls flowers. If they don't, then the girl is too good for them."

"Alright…" _'It seems like he's trying though.'_

When they got back to the dock, Ikuto stepped off of the boat first and reached out his hand for Kagome. When Kagome got up, she tripped, but instead of falling into his arms, she fell backwards and pulled Ikuto and herself into the lake. "Sorry!"

Ikuto climbed out of the water and back on to the dock. "For some reason, I don't think it was supposed to happen that way!" He reached out his hand and Kagome grabbed a hold of it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I can't believe I fell."

"And fell backwards." He easily helped her up, but pulled her too close until she was in his arms. When she looked up into his eyes, she couldn't help but blush as her heart started to beat rapidly. They just stared into each other's eyes passionately for a while until Ikuto could no longer take it. Ikuto leaned down in to kiss Kagome and Kagome leaned closer to him. Before, Kagome and Ikuto had only kissed a few times, and they were all simple kisses, nothing as complex as what Ikuto had started to do. Kagome had never French kissed and instead of telling him that she couldn't kiss him and they should wait, she attempted to play along, and she apparently did alright, since the kiss lasted for a while. Ikuto had never French kissed before either. He only did it because he got caught up in the moment and knew that she was the one and for that moment, Kagome knew he was the one too.

As their lips entangled with the others, Kagome let go of all her fustrations, her problems, her worries, and her cares. She completely let go, and so did Ikuto. They were both free from what they thought and decided to trust the simple fact of what they knew. They knew that the kiss they were experiencing was right. "Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered under the sound of her breath in a small break between their kisses, but all came to a halt a few seconds after what was spoken, when Ikuto realized what she had said.

"What did…what did you just say?"

Kagome didn't honestly know what she had done wrong until Ikuto had backed away in horror. "No…I didn't mean to!" she yelled.

"No!" he yelled. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? I figured you'd still be hung up over him, but Inuyasha? Do you envision him when you're with me? Is that what I am to you? I'm your back up plan? I'm your good time while your dog's away?"

"No! I didn't mean for that to happen. Just listen to me for just one second."

"I'm through listening to you, Kagome. You know what" he was practically hysterical. He chuckled. "You're a hypocrite, Kagome!"

"I...am a…hypocrite?"

"Yes, you're a hypocrite! You get so angry when you get compared to Kikyou, when her name is mentioned, when Inuyasha talks about her, thinks about her, or compares the two of you. You hate it, and then you do the exact same thing to me. You're a hypocrite! You're treating me how Inuyasha treats you."

"It was an accident!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know it was all an accident? I know you wouldn't be that sick enough to do something like that to me, but I do know that if you love Inuyasha that much…" he put his head down. "If you love Inuyasha that much, that he's still in your mind, then we're over!" He stormed off, leaving the soaking wet and cold Kagome all to herself. Kagome began to cry to herself as she watched him leave. She loved him, and now he was leaving her, forever heart broken.

'_I'm sorry!' _"I'm sorry!" She wiped her tears away as she was brought back to that moment when she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing each other, the night she had tried to drag him into the depths of Hell with her. Kagome didn't know what to do. It hurt her above all, and now, she had done the same thing to Ikuto. She had betrayed him. She had tried to give him her heart, but perhaps she couldn't give it. She obviously still had it left with the man she had tried so hard to forget. _'I know I care about Ikuto but…that moment, I felt Inuyasha. I felt him. I didn't mean to feel him, but I did.' _

Ikuto somewhat regretted telling her it was over, but he couldn't go back and pretend like she didn't say what she had just said. She had crossed the line by calling him that. He couldn't forgive her, at least not that easily. _'How could you Kagome?' _

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: Some of you are happy, some are thinking about calling me mean things. Whatever the case, I want you to tell me who Kagome should be with and why. It's ANYBODY'S GAME NOW! REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30: Lari's Mistake

Chapter 30

I don't own Inuyasha

Ikuto was in his room studying when Suno came inside to observe him. Ikuto was so concentrated with his books that he didn't even notice his brother staring at him for about five minutes. When he finally noticed, he asked "Home from work?"

"It's a little after midnight, Ikuto. You know I get home no later than midnight. Why are you studying so late, and what has possibly possessed you to actually study without force?"

"I just decided to work on school. I've got to think about my priorities." He sighed. "Remember what we were discussing earlier about that place in the U.S.?" He put his U.S. history book down and looked at Suno. Suno could tell he was upset by the look in his eyes. To avoid the obvious upcoming conversation, Ikuto started another one. "You know, they really don't explain in our schools about what happened in World War II."

Suno started to play along. "Well, we lost. No one likes to lose."

"All of their students learn of their defeats, pain, and losses. Why don't we?"

Suno took a seat on Ikuto's bed. "Well you see we have a lot of pride. We lost a lot of people. We really don't want to be reminded of that. As for as the people in the U.S., when they lost, they learned that because they pulled back, other countries discovered that if they hold out a little longer, then the U.S. might go away. That's what happened at Vietnam. They want to learn of their mistakes. They dropped a bomb on us, one that we couldn't withstand, at least not another attack."

"Oh." He turned back to his book. "I wish I lived there. I know that must make you angry, but I wish it everyday."

"Ikuto" Suno said "You know, painful things that happened should be remembered. I believe that we should learn more of World War II. It was painful, but learning from the pain is what makes us stronger. I respect Americans for the fact that they do remember their pain, the only thing about pain, is that you shouldn't let it consume you."

"Like mom and dad? I shouldn't forget what happened to them?"

"You wouldn't let yourself, even if you tried. I know you've tried. It still scares you. It wakes you up in the middle of the night when you think of how she never got to read that book to you one more time." Ikuto dropped his book and turned around, trying to conceal his hurt and anger. "Forgetting them doesn't save you from the memory, remembering them is what saves you from the memory of their death. Your problem is that you assume that I was never upset about my father or your mother, but I didn't let you see it, because I had to be strong. There is no such thing as mourning together. It would have been a break down for the both of us, and I wouldn't be where I was today."

"You're still cold and insensitive!"

"Yeah, and so are you on some levels. Get over it. Insensitive people make the best decisions because they don't consider people's feelings. Now about marriage and other things, you should know how to be sensitive to some things. I am still utterly lacking in some areas, but she's not perfect, no relationship is. Yours and Kagome's relationship wasn't perfect, and it failed."

"How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It's not like I'm moping around."

"I know, and I thought you most certainly would, but you're stronger than that. You retreating to your studies is a pleasant surprise."

Ikuto was embarrassed, so he turned his head from his brother, so Suno couldn't see Ikuto's face, and so Ikuto couldn't see his face. "Well, I didn't get much sleep thinking about her, and then I had to think about why. I was so much like this other guy she liked, and that's why she started to like me. Then I started to think of my other faults. Now that I think about it, I know I have a lot of faults, things I hadn't even realized before. It's a scary thing, looking at yourself and finding the worst qualities. I am...I am ungrateful, Suno. I've finally realized something about me, you, and father, and how he felt. Now that I know, I want to fix the qualities that I'm lacking in. I miss Kagome, but I am still mad at her. I love her and all, but I don't want to mope around all day thinking about how things could have been. I would like to get myself straight first."

Suno nodded his head. "Understandable. This is the way you should be thinking." Just before Suno left out, he asked "Oh, and what would you like for your birthday?"

Ikuto turned around confused as if he didn't understand. "My birthday?" He began to think about what day it was. "Oh yes, my birthday is coming up very soon. What would I like?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I'll think of something." Suno then left his brother alone to his thoughts.

_'My birthday is coming up. I totally forgot that my birthday was so close. Kagome has been taking up a lot of my time, and with the Feudal Era stuff that just happened it's no wonder why it all slipped my mind.'

* * *

_

Kagome was upset, but she had managed to find her way to that little diner where she and Ikuto went on their first date. She had gone out for a while, trying to clear her head and just ended up in that spot. She had some money, along with a rumbling stomach, so she went in and took a seat. It was lunch, a busy time, but a waiter got her order in pretty quickly. _'This place had great burgers…'_

"Hello?" asked a girl behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and saw the worst person that she could possibly see at this point of time. "You're Lari, aren't you?"

Lari nodded hesitatingly. "Yes, and you're Kagome, the girl Ikuto's dating now." Lari noticed the pain in Kagome's eyes. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

'_Yes.'_ "No go right ahead." Kagome didn't really want Lari to sit next to her, but she wanted to know what had happened between Ikuto and her. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Ikuto break up?"

Lari froze up for a moment as if Kagome had asked something so very horrible. "Uh…well I don't like to talk about it. I'm not proud of what I did." She looked away from Kagome. "I'm still ashamed of what I did, Kagome. Please, don't…"

"If you don't want to tell me, then that's alright. I was just curious. You see…" she sighed "I just broke up with him too. Well, he broke up with me. I just wanted to know, since I know that you regret breaking up with him. He really is a great guy. I still wish…I still wish I could be with him."

"Ka…Kagome, please don't interrupt my story then. Please listen until I finish." Kagome nodded in agreement. "You're going to find me so horrible, Kagome, I know you will. I have done something horrible." She sighed. "Things were great at first. We went out to a lot of places, and he was my first boyfriend. I think I was his first girlfriend. His brother didn't believe in a lot of girlfriends, he believed that you needed one good wife, so he hadn't dated before, and had every intention of finding out if I was the one. We had known each other for a long time, so he asking me wasn't spontaneous. We got along well and he was so handsome. As we went out, we decided to like each other even more."

Kagome noticed the smile on her face. She really did care about him, which only made her more curious to why they would break up. _'Ikuto said she was always somewhat uncomfortable with him because he was half black. It doesn't sound like it.'_ Then suddenly, Kagome noticed her expression change. Her smile fell and her eyes filled with so much sadness.

"You see, it was nice at first, but then my parents didn't like him, you know, because of how he is. I was being verypressured. Then I was pressured at school. No one really gave us a chance, and I guess I wasn't strong enough to deal with it. I finally reached my breaking point one day at a school dance. He had never gone to one before. It was supposed to be a special night for him. Then, I really screwed things up for him, because I wasn't strong enough."

"'Hey,' he told me 'I'm going to get us some punch. Would you like some punch?' I nodded. I remember him being so excited about everything. He had really never been out to a dance before and I should have made it special, but by this time, I had already been discriminated against for being with him. So many people had said so much. I didn't want to be hated by everyone. "

She hesitated to go on. "Kagome I can't. I can't say anymore. It's absolutely horrible."

"I swear I won't judge you if you tell me. I'm just curious and you've said so much already. I've just got to know how this story ends."

"But...It was hard. It was hard being with him. I heard people talking about him and then talking about me. Then he came and I did the worst possible thing that I ever could have done. I met Koashu and I did something so horrible…" She slightly shook with guilt. "There was a long line at the punch line. Ikuto was taking forever, and that's when Koashu walked over to me, looking dashing, yet devilish in his tuxedo.'Well, the freak's finally got a girlfriend?' Koashu said to me. 'And what might your name be?'"

"His friends started to surround me, and I…I panicked. I said 'Oh, you mean Ikuto? He's not really my boyfriend. I'm just…using him for money. I'd never go out with someone like him….'" She put her head down in shame. "I knew it was a horrible thing to do, but that's what I said. Koashu didn't quite believe me, but I didn't know that. I was just so nervous trying to get him to leave me alone that I didn't even realize that I was giving him the right ammo. He continued talking to me, and then suddenly the conversations became more and more about Ikuto and how he hated him and how I supposedly hated him as well, until Ikuto was finally done and back with our drinks. I can only imagine how horrible things must have been for him when he saw Koashu and me together."

Kagome just sat and absorbed everything in, even though she began to get angry slowly.

"Then Koashu began to tell Ikuto that I wasn't interested in him and that I was just only with him as a joke, and when Ikuto looked towards me to prove everything wrong, I just looked away and let Koashu keep on talking." Lari struggled not to lose it. She was starting to get very emotional. "You see, then Ikuto tried to take me back, but Koashu pushed him back and then Koashu told Ikuto that I would rather be with him than with Ikuto. Instead of saying the truth, I…" She wiped her eyes before any tears came out. "I told him Koashu was right, and before I knew it, I was actually kissing Koashu…right in front of Ikuto."

Kagome's mouth accidentally dropped. She wanted to stand up and just slap her for doing something so horrible, but she said she wouldn't judge.

"It was a horrible thing to do. It made him so angry. It was then that the biggest war of the century took place. Ikuto struck Koashu and then they all started fighting. Ikuto got kicked out, but Koashu didn't, even though Ikuto was jumped by Koashu and his friends." She was shaking with guilt. "I just stood there and let it happen. I just stood there and made a mockery out of him. I'm so ashamed of myself." She couldn't hold her tears any longer. "I could never ask him for forgiveness, nor do I think that I could accept it." She looked up into Kagome's raging eyes. "I'm so horrible Kagome. You promised you wouldn't judge, but I don't care. I did something so horrible. You deserve to speak cruelly about me."

Kagome was furious. She couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt sweet Ikuto intentionally in such a way. How could she not say something to Lari? "How could you?" Kagome asked quietly. "Ikuto's so wonderful, and yet you treated him like that? He deserves better!" Kagome felt convicted of her own mistake, but nothing could compare to what Lari did. "He's a great guy."

"I know Kagome, and I don't deserve him." She wiped her tears away. "Kagome, I want you to take care of him." She didn't say another word, and Kagome didn't have another word to say to her either. They both knew how horrible she was. There was no need on dwelling on it. Lari soon left, feeling like the silence was too awkward.

'_Now I feel even worse.'

* * *

_

"You alright?" asked Sarah as she entered Ikuto's room. He still had his nose in his book.

"If this is the speech about how I should try to hook up with Kagome again, then I don't want to hear it. I'm not ready for it."

"I know you really care about her."

"Of course I do, but I'm still ticked off at her for what she just did. I'm not going to apologize any time soon to that girl."

"We all know that you love her, Ikuto. She was perfect for you. I had never seen you so happy."

"I think Kagome's emotions are way too complex right now. I don't even think she knows what she wants. She's too young to get into a relationship. She makes a lot of bad choices and a lot of mistakes. I don't know if she's mature enough for a serious relationship."

She sighed. "You sound super mature right now, and almost too much like your brother. I love your brother, but man, does he have some issues!"

"I'm not trying to be like Suno." Ikuto had begun to get frustrated with everyone around him. "It's just that she's going to end up going back to the Feudal Era and I'm not exactly going to follow her. Inuyasha will have access to her again, and then we really can't be together. I think I might just be sick of trying so hard. If she doesn't know what she wants, then I don't need her."

"Man you're stubborn!"

"Why are you women so naïve? If Kagome is that confused, then she doesn't need to be in a relationship right now. She needs to make up her mind!"

"I'm just saying don't shut her out completely. She is a good girl, Ikuto. She really does care about you, more than you know." Sarah left Ikuto to his thoughts. He cared for Kagome still, but Kagome did need to make a choice. Playing volleyball wasn't going to work.

To Be Continued…

**ONE PROMISE:** Sesshoumaru will be in this story! Just wait for a little bit longer!

**NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31: Back to Start

Hey guys! Now all of you now know how fragile Ikuto is! That stupid girl broke his heart! Now do you all understand his perspective a little more?

**Question:** How many chapters are left in the story?

**Answer:**…..Why, is it too long?

Chapter 31

Me no own

"Thank you guys" Kagome said sitting on her bed "I think this sleep over was a great idea. Lately I've just been stressed out, and trying to have some fun would do me some good."

"Well" Yuka replied "there was a time where we barely got to see you at all, Kagome. I'm just glad you've been going to school on a regular basis."

"You must be feeling well" Arimi stated.

"So how's your many boyfriends?" Eri asked. "You're going out with Ikuto now, aren't you?"

"I sure wish I had a boyfriend that would send me all of those things" Arimi said.

"Well" Kagome turned her face away from her friends, trying not to think about how much she really missed Ikuto. "Well, I broke up with him." All of her friends gasped and began asking questions, too many questions to answer all at once. Kagome just decided to tell them the truth. She sighed "I still like my ex boyfriend. Ikuto got angry and broke up with me."

"Well he exaggerated" Yuka said "what a jerk. You broke up to be with him, of course you wouldn't get over him that fast."

Kagome put her head down, knowing what she had truly done wrong. "I accidentally said the name of my ex boyfriend while Ikuto and I were kissing."

Everyone grew quiet. Ikuto suddenly wasn't such a jerk anymore. "Well" Arimi said "he'll forgive you, won't he?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Well, I really care about him, but everything is going haywire. I don't think I could ask him for forgiveness. He deserves to be happy, and I think I just bring confusion." She tried to smile. "I even already got his birthday present. I really wanted to give it to him too."

"Oh Kagome" Eri said. "It'll be alright, as long as you…ahhhh!" Eri pointed to the window and started screaming. "I saw something!"

"You saw something at my window?" Kagome asked surprised. She quickly ran to it and opened it, spotting Inuyasha running away as fast as he could. "Wait!" she yelled. "Wait a moment! Sit!" When nothing happened, she remembered that the rosary had broken when Ikuto was possessed, but Inuyasha still remembered how it felt, for his body held a slight hesitation. Kagome took this opportunity to run out of her room with her friends calling her name. She had no time to stop; she only kept running until she was right at the well and saw Inuyasha, just as he jumped inside. "Wait you jerk!" she jumped in after, and was able to follow him back into the Feudal Era. "Inuyasha!"

He slightly panicked and jumped out of the well without helping her up. "Kagome, go back home!"

"No! You're lucky I can't sit you, or you'd be so sat right now!" Kagome struggled to get up out of the well on her own, but she eventually felt Inuyasha's arm grab hers and help her up. She couldn't help but blush for a little bit, but then she remembered she was angry. "Where were you? Why'd you steal my jewel shards and abandon me?"

Inuyasha's ears began to slump down. "Kagome I can't explain. You've just got to go back home!"

"No, not until you tell me that you couldn't say goodbye to me! Tell me why!" He turned his face from her. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you! This is important! I don't have time to play your stupid and childish games! I know you still care about me, or you wouldn't have come back tonight. How long have you been spying on me?" Inuyasha didn't answer her question. "Inuyasha" she said quietly "why did you leave?"

He finally decided to look at her. The sooner he explained, the sooner she could leave and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo didn't have to know about Kagome's return. "Kagome you don't belong in my world. It's too dangerous here and there's no telling what sort of damage you're doing. You need to leave."

"I've got to fix what I messed up, Inuyasha. The Shikon jewel was shattered because of me! I have a responsibility to put it back together."

"I'll handle it!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, angrily. "Oh really?" She held out her hand. "Give it to me."

"Give you what?"

"My jewel shards. They don't belong in your time either. They were in my body, them being with you makes absolutely no sense."

"Kagome don't get smart with me!"

"Don't pretend like you've made a decision to push me away because of the reasons you're giving me. I don't buy it! You've must have had these thoughts before, because I've had these thoughts before as well, but I've continued coming anyway because I wanted to be with you, and I know that you still wanted to be with me. Inuyasha" she struggled to say the next line. She didn't know quite what to say. "I…well I really care about you…but I did decide that I wanted to try and forget about you." She watched his ears fall even more "I know that I didn't tell you that, so I always wondered why you left. Why did you?"

"Kagome…" he didn't know how to say the next sentence he was planning on saying. The only reason why he considered saying it was because she couldn't say sit. "Kagome, I know that you and Ikuto have something that Kikyou told me that she and I don't have: a chance. I met with Kikyou the day Ikuto got possessed. She said she would only help him if I promised to keep you in your time and I stayed in mine. I knew you wanted Ikuto to live, so I made the deal with her."

"But…" instead of Kagome being angry, she was utterly confused. "But why keep the deal? I'm the one who got the demon out; Kikyou had nothing to do with it. She might have helped but-"

"Kagome, Kikyou was supposed to help, that was the deal. It's also a promise that I had to keep. Besides Kagome, Ikuto really got hurt the other day. I don't know if we should continue going on how we've been going on. I think it's too dangerous."

"Let me worry about what's dangerous. I'll concentrate on surviving, and you concentrate on Naraku. It's my fault he's so strong because he's practically got all of the jewel shards."

"Yeah you're right but-"

"Inuyasha, I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. Being with you is the only thing that truly makes me happy. Do you understand, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears rose up again, as he thought of what he should do. _'Should I really betray Kikyou by letting Kagome stay?' _"Kagome, how many times have you almost died? I can handle collecting the jewel shards. Don't worry about it."

"But I have to Inuyasha. It's my responsibility. I have to deal with it! You're not keeping me out of this, not any longer! I have a responsibility to you and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara. They've all fought so hard for something that was my mistake. I'm not going to let everything get out of hand. I bet you've gotten no where without me." Inuyasha kind of pouted, so she knew she was right. "See, see there! I knew it. You need my help, and I'm going to correct the mistakes I've made."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha was trying to resist her, but he wanted her so badly "what about Ikuto?"

"What?" _'He's actually asking me? He's concerned? What did Kikyou say to him? Inuyasha is not a considerate person; especially for someone he has declared his enemy. Does he really care about him, or is he just trying to still push me away?'_ "We tried, it failed." She blushed. "I still wanted you."

Inuyasha couldn't push her away anymore. "Kagome…I promise I'll protect you, but once we get the jewel shards, then I think I'll want you to stay home, but I swear I won't abandon you." He took the bottle of jewel shards that was around his neck and placed it in Kagome's hands. "Once the jewel shards are found-"

"I know, I heard you." She smiled. "We've got to stop Naraku too."

"I don't want Ikuto coming to this time though. There's no point in him messing up anything."

"Yeah, I don't think he's coming back. His brother wouldn't let him, no way." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Kagome was relieved and yet somehow saddened by all that had happened between her and Ikuto and how it ended. She still wanted to give him that gift that she had gotten for him. "Inuyasha, I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too."

She slowly began to smile_. 'So now I'm back to the beginning. Things are really getting really confusing, but why do I still fell lonely, if this is what I really want?' _"Oh my gosh! I left all my friends at my house!" She held the bottle of jewel shards tightly and jumped down the well without actually saying goodbye.

"It's about time!" Shippo yelled from behind a bush. Miroku and Sango covered his mouth and shushed him, but the angry Inuyasha had already heard the peepers' voices.

"What have a told you about spying on me?"

"Wait just a moment" Miroku yelled. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright!"

"Run!" Sango yelled. After that, the three peepers along with Kirara were running from the clutches of Inuyasha. Shippo told himself though that even if he was caught and beaten by Inuyasha, at least Kagome would be back!

* * *

"And who was the mystery man?" Yuka asked when Kagome came back in her room. "Well, who is he?"

"Oh" Kagome said "it's not really important!" They all glared at her suspiciously. "Well, it was my ex boyfriend! We're kind of…thinking about getting back together."

"He comes through your window?" Eri asked a little crept out.

"Sometimes."

"How romantic!" Arimi said.

'_This guy sounds like a stocker'_ Yuka thought.

'_I think she should give Hojo another thought'_ Eri told herself in her mind.

* * *

"Ready?" Inuyasha came to her the next day, through her window. She was just placing a few books in her book bag. "Yeah. Hopefully we'll just be a few days. I've got a test Tuesday, and it's really important."

"Come on Kagome, get your act together! We've got jewel shards to find!"

"Hey," she increased her volume to match his "a few days ago you didn't even want me around! Now you're being the same old selfish Inuyasha once again, only thinking of how he can yell at me! I swear I'll have another rosary made, just for you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Souta walked into Kagome's room and was ecstatic once he saw his hero. He had missed Inuyasha and never could get used to the idea of Ikuto hanging around. Inuyasha was just so cool and Ikuto was just so…ordinary compared to Inuyasha. "Alright, you're back! Where have you been?"

"Around." He picked up Kagome's bag. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Yeah" she said. "Hey," she said a little awkwardly "I really would like to be back here by Monday."

"You said Tuesday before! Why are you changing your mind?"

"Well…" she frowned "well my friend is having a birthday and I wanted to give them something. I know it's something that they'd really love and I wanted to make them happy."

"Happy with what?

"It's a surprise." She tried to change the subject. "Well, let's hurry up! We've got two days!"

"Two days? What could we possibly get done in two days? You've got to do more than that, Kagome! Stop being such a brat!"

"I'm not a brat, you're a brat!"

Souta sighed as the two of them started arguing again. "Man, it looks like everything is back to normal between the two of them."

* * *

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Rina asked Ikuto while jumping on his bed. "What do you want?"

"Why?" he turned the page of his novel. He had never read _The Great Gatsby_ before. The more he read it though, the more he decided that he didn't like it, especially since he was almost done with the book. He sympathized for the main character Gatsby who had just wanted to make his dream come true by being with the woman that he loved. He was foolish for thinking that he could relive the past though, and he let his dream blind him until it utterly ruined him in the end. "Why do you want to know what I want?"

"Because your birthday is in two days! I wanna know so I can get you something!"

"So, you don't have any money. You can't get anything."

"I can get some from my daddy."

"Then he'll be actually buying it, won't he?"

She stopped jumping once she realized his words to be true. "I was just trying to help you! You don't have to be so mean to me!" She gave one more final jump and landed on her butt. "Can I see your book?" Even though he knew she wouldn't understand, he gave it to her, knowing that she wouldn't silence herself until he had given it to her. "I can't understand it."

"That's because it's in English. Of course you can't understand it."

"Then why do you get books in English?"

"First of all, it's my mother's. I have very few of her items, but those that I do have, I cherish. Second of all, I can speak, write, and read English fluently. Third of all, when I move to the U.S. then I'll be reading nothing but English."

"Why?" she asked sadly. "You're leaving me? Why are you leaving me?"

"Because I'm an American. You would be in America if your father wouldn't have died." The mention of her dead father upset her. She jumped off her bed and ran out of Ikuto's room to her own. "Rina!" He sighed heavily and placed his book down, just as he finished it. He immediately went to Rina who was crying in her closet. "Rina?"

"Go away!"

"Rina?"

"Go away!"

Of course he didn't listen. He knelt down beside her and grabbed her. She screamed, but he held her in his arms. "Rina, stop being a baby! Tell me what's bothering you." She started screaming for Suno to save her, but they both knew he wasn't home. "Hey kid, stop it and just tell me what's the matter!" He dropped her on her bed and waited for her to speak. Rina wiped her tears away and looked away from Ikuto. "Oh, okay Rina! You're gonna be a baby? Fine then, I'll leave you alone." He slowly began walking away from Rina and right before he left out, Rina began to speak.

"My dad, my real dad died. I never knew him" she said quietly. "I love my new daddy. I love him like he was my real daddy. Sometimes I wonder about my real daddy, but then I always tell myself that Suno's my father, and I decided that I love him more." She began to sob. She felt so guilty. "Ikuto, is it wrong for me to love him more, when he's not my real daddy?"

Ikuto felt bad for making her upset. _'I can see why Sarah was worried. If they had a child, then they'd be able to say that Suno was always their father, and Rina couldn't. I suppose Suno never got close to my mother for that reason. I guess all kids in their situation feel a little misplaced.'_ "Rina, Suno is your real father." He sat down on the bed with her. "Rina, you never knew your real father, there's nothing wrong with caring about Suno more. You actually have a relationship with him. He'll always be your real father, Rina."

She gave Ikuto a quick hug, which made him a little embarrassed. "Thank you Ikuto!" Suddenly everything was alright again. She was happy only with a few words.

"Hey, just promise me you won't cry for a while, and that can be your present to me."

"How bout I get you and Kagome back together?"

Ikuto frowned. "Uh…I don't know about me and Kagome. I'm not sure that we can be together. It's a little…complicated."

"Why, because of the man with the dog ears?"

"How'd you know about that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Daddy said you're hopeless, and I believed him. I figured it out in a few moments." She smiled. "Kagome's really pretty! You should try it again, Ikuto."

He looked away. "Just stay out of my business, will ya? Kagome doesn't even like me. She's probably with that stupid mutt right now anyway."

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into her arms. "Yeah! I'm so glad you're finally back! I missed you! We haven't done a thing without you! I'm so glad!"

Miroku had mixed feelings, but if she was happy, then it pleased him. "It's nice to see you back again, Kagome."

"Yes" Sango said with a smile. "We've missed you." She looked in the direction of Inuyasha "We all have missed you deeply, Kagome."

"I've missed you guys too" Kagome said. _'But I've really missed Inuyasha. Maybe being with him will fill the gap I feel. I still feel like something's missing. It can't be Ikuto, not since I just broke up with him. I couldn't ask for his forgiveness, not after what I just did to him.' _"What do you say we look for the Shikon Jewel?"

"It's about time" Inuyasha said.

To Be Continued…

A/N: You guys had better review or I'll…make you! Yeah! Review!


	32. Chapter 32: Happy Birthday Ikuto!

Chapter 32

I don't own Inuyasha

'_Things are back to normal'_ Kagome told herself, walking along side of Inuyasha. It was Sunday, and she had hardly begun to study for her test that she had. They had run into some demons that were fleeing from Naraku's presence, but they hadn't run into Naraku yet. Nonetheless, they had still done more in two days then without Kagome for a few weeks. Things were becoming normal very fast again, but Inuyasha could notice something not right with Kagome, deep inside, something was very wrong with her.

"It sure is nice to have you back!" Shippo said with happiness. "Inuyasha may have a super powered nose, but he didn't have a clue what was going on without you Kagome. You should have seen him, and he looked at the well every five minutes. It was pathetic!"

Inuyasha bopped Shippo on his head and Shippo began to cry. That followed with Kagome yelling at Inuyasha and a sit, but nothing happened. Kagome looked saddened when she remembered. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about what happened to Ikuto and how your rosary broke."

"I guess I do owe that kid one thing" Inuyasha said out loud. He smiled, knowing that never again was Kagome going to yell the words he hated to hear. In a strange way, he almost missed it, but then he remembered the pain and shuttered at the thought of it coming back to hurt him.

"How is he doing?" asked Sango. "He was badly injured the last time I saw him. Is he doing any better?"

"I haven't seen the runt either" Inuyasha admitted. "He hadn't awoken from the accident last time I saw him. He was still really beaten up."

"Yeah, things were looking really bad for him. The doctors told his brother that he wasn't going to ever walk again." It pained Kagome to remember how Ikuto looked. He was so helpless before.

"That's terrible" Miroku said.

"Yeah," but Kagome was able to find a smile "but the strange thing about it is that he recovered. It wasn't long until he was able to walk on crutches and soon afterwards, he woke up one day with the full use of his legs and arm. I really couldn't understand it. He was so amazing. I couldn't believe he was able to pull off such a thing. It wasn't easy, but it was still incredibly fast."

"Interesting" Miroku said. "He recovered so soon? His injuries were so serious." _'This boy still isn't normal. I wish I could have figured out why. It's still a great mystery to me.'_

Shippo was glad that Ikuto was feeling well, but now he wanted to see him. He did prefer Ikuto over Inuyasha. Ikuto never hit him like Inuyasha did. "So, when is Ikuto coming back to this era?"

"He's not" Inuyasha practically barked. "Look how bad he got hurt before. No way can he come back here. He'll get himself killed, and maybe us. Naraku is interested in him, and that could only mean another trap that's not going to end well. Last time, was enough. I would hate to think what other scheme Naraku might have planned for Ikuto."

"I agree" Sango said. "He's a nice boy, but this is not a safe place for him to be. Our time is too violent."

"Yeah" said Kagome sadly.

Inuyasha knew the subject of Ikuto wasn't a nice one to bring up, so he tried to change it before she got too depressed. "Let's stop talking about him, and concentrate on what we've got to do."

No one said another word of Ikuto, but that didn't mean that Kagome stopped thinking about him. She wondered how he was doing, and wondered if he was still angry with her. She couldn't blame him if he was. She really blew it for her first French kiss. _'I'm such an idiot. He probably won't even want my birthday present.'_

They continued on traveling for the rest of the day, but they couldn't really do much, since Kagome wanted to go home the next day. Later on in the day, it started raining, and the gang was forced to seek shelter. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara pretended to sleep, while watching Kagome and Inuyasha, who just watched the rain fall, not being able to sleep. "Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome began to ask. She felt so horrible.

"Kagome" he interrupted. "You still miss him, don't you?" he sounded a little angry, a little disgusted, and a little disappointed. "You still miss Ikuto, don't you?"

"Inuyasha…it's his birthday tomorrow. I did something really bad to him, and his birthday was so soon."

Inuyasha was now more curious than angry with Kagome. He wanted to know what she could possibly be talking about. "Oh really, and what did you do to Ikuto?"

"I…I kissed him, but I was thinking about you. I couldn't be with him, and not think about you." They both began to blush. "You two are different, I know that, but you two are so much alike. You're even the same soul, Inuyasha. You see, you've both got your faults. I mean, Ikuto and I don't argue half as much as you and I do, and I hate to say it, but Ikuto is way more mature than you. But, Ikuto's so…so traumatized by everything that's happened in his life. You like to push things away and keep them hidden, but I don't think Ikuto can do that. I don't think he knows how to, not anymore. Besides…" Kagome frowned deeper than what she was before "Ikuto plans on leaving some day."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, to a place called the United States of America. It's far away on the other side of the world." She smiled. "But you know what Inuyasha?" He shook his head. "I decided that I don't care anymore. It's not like I'm old enough to marry someone anyway. I've still got school and so much to think about, like collecting jewel shards. It's silly to think about things like that. After all, I am only a kid still. With all the things I do in this time period, I forgot that."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not bothered by that anymore, concerning Ikuto's going away problem, but he still has a lot of other faults." She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, I wanted to see you again because I knew it would make me happy, and it did, but…" she looked away "I want to see Ikuto again though. I didn't actually want to break up with him."

Inuyasha's ears fell. _'She still does like that idiot. I…I shouldn't care though. I mean, I did say she had to leave as soon as we found the jewel shards, but…why am I so angry? I shouldn't be. I should get over it.'_

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha looked as if he was about to explode. "Uh…Inuyasha, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah" he lied. _'She's not even supposed to be here. I shouldn't be upset, even if I truly want her to stay with me.'_

Kagome could tell he was upset by how he yelled his reply. "I guess I really don't know what I want, Inuyasha." _'I should stop doing this to the two of them.'_ "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome didn't want to say anymore, so she was going to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. _'I hope he can forgive me.'

* * *

_

"Great" Ikuto said, holding a pair of car keys in his hand. "A new car."

"It's in the garage" Sarah said to Ikuto while they were sitting in the dinning room, eating dinner. "It's really from your brother, but you know he had to work late tonight."

"I know" Ikuto sighed. "What else is new?" Ikuto had gotten a lot of things from his brother. He got a few new weapons to collect or use. He got a new car, new clothes, an awesome sound system, books, a better and new computer, a new and better phone, a new and better palm pilot, and many other material items. He liked them all, but they were material items. He had many items anyway, and barely the time to use them all. "Thank you, for everything."

"Wait" Rina handed Ikuto a piece of paper. "I know you didn't want my daddy to give me money, so I made you something."

Ikuto wasn't very excited about getting the picture. Not a lot of people appreciate a child's drawing, but it was partly his fault. "I didn't care; I was just being a jerk." She had drawn a picture of her family. Of course everyone were smiling stick figures, expect for Suno, who instead has a straight line instead of a smile, which was quite in character. There was Rina, Sarah, Suno, Ikuto, and even Jamon was in the picture. Ikuto could understand it though. He was always around. Some days, Ikuto saw more of Jamon than Suno. "Thanks kid" he said. He did think it was sweet, and he had never really felt so good about his family before. Things were just beginning to look up. "Thank you."

After his presents, he went outside to practice with some of his archery equipment. He was a brilliant archer. He got dead center eight times in a row. He had been practicing ever since he was a little boy. It might actually be the only thing he's better than Suno at. _'Going for nine!'_

"Ikuto."

When he heard the voice, it knocked his concentration, and he totally missed the center bull's eye. He missed it completely. "Man" he said angrily. "Thanks a lot." He knew who it was by the voice. If it was anyone else, then he would have gotten that perfect mark. "And what do you want, Kagome?" He sat his equipment down and turned to face her. "Is there something you want?"

"What horrible aim" she teased. Kagome was clutching a wrapped up box in her hand, with a blue ribbon. It wasn't very large at all, but she knew that he would love it with all his heart. "I uh…I wanted to give you this for a birthday present, Ikuto." She placed it in his hands.

He looked as if he didn't know what to do with it, or her. He glanced at it, and then back at her, trying to reach a decision. He finally said "Look Kagome, you must have put a lot of work into this, but the truth is that there's probably nothing that you could give me. I'm sorry that I overreacted with you before, but don't try to give me a present."

"You didn't overreact Ikuto, because if someone did that to me, then I'd sit them so many times that they'd reach the other side of the world." Of course by 'someone' she meant Inuyasha. "Look, I'm not trying to make you forgive me; because I've had this thought up for a long time and I had a hard time getting it. I had to order it, so I've had it for a week or so. I wanted to give it to you, because you're a good person, a good friend, and a great guy. You deserve to be happy."

"I've already got enough stuff Kagome. I got cars and so many other things. What else is there to offer me?"

"Open it and find out." She was determined that he would see the gift she got him. It was of no use to her, only him. "Listen Ikuto, it's not like I have the money to give you the world. I can't possibly give you cars and fancy products, but I can make you happy, and if I can see you smile for but a moment, then I know that I've done something great, and everything we've been through...everything I've been through before I even met you, was worth it."

Ikuto gazed at his gift and pouted. _'What could it possibly be?'_ He sighed and began to pull off the wrapping paper. He looked up at Kagome and she was about to burst with excitement. It only made him more curious. _'What is it?'_ Instead of opening it so slowly like before, he ripped off as much as he possibly could and when he opened the bottom half, his body froze as he stared at what appeared to be a picture of a gray duck. "No way" he said under his breath. He hesitated to do anything. Kagome was waiting for a reaction. They both seemed to be holding their breath. He finally but slowly removed the rest of the wrapping paper and was amazed at what he saw. His lips mumbled the title, but no sound came out. He traced the title with his index finger and mumbled it again; unable to comprehend how much joy he had begun to feel. Then he finally said the title aloud. "The Ugly Duckling..."

He began to remember a time when he was just a boy, a small boy in elementary. Usually kids were friendly in elementary and if a tough time was going to occur, it would occur in middle school, but everything was horrible for him, even in elementary. He was so popularly named 'The Demon Child.' All of the children repeated what their parents believed about Ikuto and his mother and it had gotten to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He was so sick of being treated like crap that he decided to hide in his closet, as soon as he got home from school.

His mother began looking for him when she had completed dinner. She knew he had a rough day, and she decided to make a dinner for him, instead of making the chef do it. Ikuto preferred his mother's cooking anyway. _"Ikuto?_ _Ikuto where are you?"_ It was such a big house, but one of the first places she looked was his room, but he was nowhere in sight. _"Ikuto?"_ When she stopped calling his name, she could hear him sobbing in the closet. _"Ikuto?"_ she asked. She opened the closet and there her son with a blanket over his head. _"Ikuto, you stop that right now, it's time for dinner."_ She heard him crying and her anger melted away and was replaced with fear and concern. _"I…Ikuto?_ _Tell me what's wrong!" _He began to cry harder. _"Baby, tell mommy what's the matter."_ She pulled away the blanket, and was horrified at the sight of her son. He had cuts and bruises all over and his face was stained with tears. The only mark on his face though was three scratch marks, and she could tell that a small child did it. _"Ikuto!" _She picked up her son and placed him on his bed. _"Those kids at school right? I swear I'll do something about it. I'll go up to the school with you tomorrow, or better yet, I and your father will go. They'll listen if it's the both of us and…"_ she trailed off, noticing the little bit of blood on his nails.

Ikuto noticed that she noticed and hid his hand.

"_I-Ikuto? Don't tell me that you…"_ tears began to come to her eyes. _"Don't tell me that you did this!"_

He began to sob harder. _"Not all of them. It was just my face…"_ he had never cried so hard before. Not only had he hurt himself, but he was scaring his mother. He was ashamed of himself, completely and utterly ashamed.

"_Ikuto…why? Why would you do this?"_

"_Why?"_ he asked disgusted with himself. "_Everyone calls me a demon child! Everyone hates me. Nobody likes me, nobody! Nobody likes me because I'm different! I don't want to be different anymore! I don't want to be this way anymore!"_

She held her son close to her. _"I love you just the way you are! You're not a demon child Ikuto! I love you! Your father loves you! You were made by us, me and him. We made you. If you were made by love, then how can you be a demon, Ikuto?"_ She held him tighter. _"How?"_ They just cried in each other's arms for a while. She had never meant to cry in front of her son, but she had never been so scared in her life. He didn't mean to make her so sad, that is why he cried_. "Oh Ikuto, I love you. I love you so much!"_ She let her son go and retrieved the first aid kit for her son. She patched up his cuts physically but emotionally, he still needed some help. _"Ikuto"_ she asked him while patching up the scratches on his face "have you ever read the story of The Ugly Duckling?"

He shook his head. He had finally stopped crying, but he was still sniffling. _"No mommy, I haven't."_

"_Well, everyone I know has heard that story_._"_ She smiled, even though she was terrified. _"Hold on, and I'll go get if for you." _She ran to the library and then quickly ran back, still afraid what he might do. She sat next to him on the bed and began reading the story of the ugly duckling who just wanted to be like everyone else and then one day it was beautiful, just like everyone else. It wasn't quite the message that she wanted to get out, but she wasn't sure of what other story to use. _"The end." _She smiled. _"Now, do you like that story?"_

He nodded. He certainly did like the story, especially how it ended. _"He's just like me."_  
_  
"For the most part."_ Her smile faded away _"Ikuto, you're different. I don't know why it's hard for so many to accept, but it's true, and it always will be. I don't know why it's a problem. Most people in our country are short, but your father and brother are tall. One lady I saw in the grocery store isn't thin, while many people I know are as thin as rails. Some people have dark brown eyes, while other people in this country have light brown eyes. Some have long hair, some have sort hair. Why is it that you must be so different? Should it matter that your skin is a little lighter than mine, and a little darker than others? Should it matter that your hair isn't as straight as your brothers or that you'll always stand out?"_ She shook her head. _"No Ikuto, it doesn't matter. I'm black, your father is Japanese, and we fell in love. We're different, so you being different doesn't matter to me. It shouldn't matter to anyone else, especially not to yourself."_ She felt the tears beginning to come back to her eyes. Ikuto had already begun crying again. _"I love you just the way you are Ikuto. You're beautiful already. You're my beautiful little boy."_

"_Mommy…"_

"_The thing about the ugly duckling was that he was ugly at first and wanted to be like everyone else, and one day, he got his wish and everyone saw the beauty that was inside of him. That's the difference Ikuto. You're adorable." _She smiled at her son and gently stroked his face. _"You're the most adorable little boy that I've ever seen in my whole entire life, and you're going to grow up even more handsome than what you are now."_ She grabbed her son's arms and looked into his eyes as her smile left her face. _"Ikuto, you don't have to listen to those kids at school. I love you. God knows I do! I love you so much, and your father loves you, and your brother loves you too. We'll always be there for you, Ikuto. And one day"_ she found her smile _"one day everyone is going to be able to see all of that beauty that you have inside of you. You don't have to be afraid Ikuto!"_ The tears began to fall. _"Their all gonna see it some day, and then they'll wonder how they ever missed it. You were born of love Ikuto, and all that matters now is that I love you, and I'll always love you. No matter what you say, what you do, or what type of man you'll become, the fact will always remain that I love you and I'm proud of you, Ikuto Kazasami, and that will always remain a fact." _

_"Mommy…"_ he was so chocked up, he couldn't really speak at all. _"Mommy…I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"_

She embraced her son in her arms. _"No baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that they can't see."_

_"Mommy!"_ Ikuto was still speechless with shock. To think of something like that, was unbelievable. "Ka…K…how did you ah…" It was in English, so she must have ordered it. "Oh man…this is…" He remembered another day, the day that she died when she was in the library._ 'She had gotten that book for me.' _Even his brother's words that he said recently came to mind. _'It still scares you. You still wish she could have read that book to you one last time.' "_Ka…Kagome…"

Kagome gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly. It was rare that someone just embraced her. She especially didn't expect something like that, since Ikuto was so angry with her. She blushed and hugged him back. "Ikuto, I'm glad that I could make you happy."

He held her tighter. "Kagome, no one has ever given me something like this before." He pulled her away, but still held on to her arms. "You've made me the happiest man alive, Kagome." He smiled. "I've never felt this way before…at least I can't remember the last time I felt this way."

Kagome could have sworn for a moment that Ikuto had tears in his eyes, but she told herself that she was just imagining things. "Happy birthday, Ikuto Kazasami." She smiled one final time and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Won't you stay with me, if but for just a moment."

Those were the words that she wanted to hear. "You know Ikuto, its funny when you think about it. I thought I wanted you, but then I thought I wanted Inuyasha. When I got him back, I wasn't happy, at least not how I thought I would be, so I came back here, only wanting to make you happy, because seeing you happy is the most important thing in the world to me, Ikuto."

"Thank you Kagome." He kissed her on her cheek, not wanting to take it any farther than that. "Don't think you're off the hook. You said I had bad aim. I want to see what you got."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Ikuto. I was only teasing."

"I won't take no for an answer."

Kagome picked up the equipment and prepared to fire the arrow at the target. "Here I go!" When she let go, the arrow missed the center, but was close. She only began to get frustrated, which made her second shot off by a lot.

"Wait a second" said Ikuto as he came behind her. "You're doing it all wrong." He placed her hands in the proper place and she kept blushing every time his skin made contact with hers. "Kagome, when you fail at something, don't get distracted. If you get angry, then your weakness will show. Stay calm and become one with all of your surroundings." He was whispering in her ear. He wasn't aware of it, but Kagome was blushing even more. "Clear your head."

_'Easy for you to say'_ she thought to herself.

"Stay calm, and focus everything you have into this one shot." Kagome was now ready to fire a proper arrow with Ikuto's hands on top of her hands, holding her together. "Now, fire!"

When she let go, she hit the dead center of the bull's eye. "I did it!" she yelled. "I did it!" She turned to face Ikuto's, and they stared into each other's eyes. He was still holding her gently. It wasn't long until she dropped the bow and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ikuto, I…"

"I have missed you Kagome." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you so much." He kissed her quickly and gently on her lips. "But I don't want to rush things, nor do I want you to be in love with two different people, Kagome. I think we need to slow down and not do anything, even if I have missed you."

She nodded. "I agree with you Ikuto." She let go of him, and he let go of her. "We should take things slowly."

'_Should I tell her now? No, I mustn't tell her at all. It would only make things worse.'_ "I love you Kagome, I still do. I'll wait until you make a choice."

"A choice?" she questioned. "You mean you or Inuyasha?"

"Well I know there are other candidates, but the only two that have a chance is I and Inuyasha." He kissed her on the forehead. "Stay safe, Kagome, and good luck with your appeals tomorrow. I hope you pass."

"How did you know about that, Ikuto?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have my ways." He picked up his things. "Would you like to have some cake? I mean it's freakishly huge and I'll never finish it all with just my family."

She happily smiled. "Yes, that would be nice."

To be continued…

A/N: Yay, Ikuto is happy! Yay! Ikuto happy! But what doesn't he want Kagome to know? Find out next chapter because Kagome's going to make her choice, but only if you review!


	33. Chapter 33: Goodbye

**IMPORTANT:** I bet you if you read the first chapter of "Shattered Innocence" or "The Other Side of the Story" you will be hooked, you heard me! Even if you're more of an Inuyasha person than a Sesshoumaru person, it doesn't matter. You will be drawn into my little web, you hear me! You'll be drawn! Hahaha! So check them out!

**READ, READ, READ:** Hey, this is a long heartbreaking chapter but don't allow yourself to be deceived half way through, and I mean it! It's not actually over until I say TO BE CONTINUED…and yes, this ISN'T the last chapter. Do you think it's too long? Well I've been asking forever and I only know of one person who responded and they said it's not, so I would like some feedback on the subject if enough of you think it is too long. Now remember, read the WHOLE chapter and then make up your mind whether or not you hate me and THEN read then wait for another agonizing week for me to write yet another chapter, because like I said before, it's not over until I write THE END! Okay?

Chapter 33

I don't won Inuyasha

You have to read the author's note at the top, or else you're going to be mad at me, and I don't want you to be so read the WHOLE thing or I'll…kill Inuyasha…or someone else that's not as important, so there!

Kagome ran out of her school practically jumping and screaming. "I passed! I passed!" she couldn't believe it. They were actually going to let her slide, even though she had all of those lame excuses that her grandpa made up. They actually believed all of those lies and now she could go to the 10th grade. "I'm so happy!" She calmed down and realized that Ikuto's new car was parked in front of the school and he was waiting for her. "Ikuto!" She ran to him with just as much as excitement as before. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"You passed" he smiled.

Somehow, just how he smiled, she figured out the truth. "You sly dog, you had something to do with it!"

He started giggling. "Maybe a little something."

She gave him a hug. "Do you realize what you've done for me?"

"Hey" he pulled her away "all I did was ask Suno to put in a good word for you, and he did." He smiled, and he looked just as cute as ever. "I'm happy for you Kagome."

Kagome noticed that something was wrong, but she didn't know what. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. It's just that...I've got a lot of stuff to do. I just wanted to make sure everything with you was set."

"Yeah, they are thanks."

"If you want a ride home then I could-"

"No, you're busy, and I was going to celebrate with my friends away. Then we've got some major finals tomorrow and everything to study for."

"If you really needed some help Kagome, then I could. I mean, I did already take and pass the classes that you have, so it's no trouble for me. It shouldn't take long."

"That would be great" she nodded. "You can swing by my house later then" she smiled brightly. _'What is he hiding from me? I wonder what it could possibly be that's got him so riled up.'_ "See you later."

"Yeah." _'I should stop stalling, but I can't bring myself to tell her.' _

Kagome and her friends went to WacDnolds, their favorite restaurant to hang out. They order burgers, fries, and shakes to celebrate. Kagome was in such a good mood, she offered to pay. There were other students from Kagome's school in the WacDnolds, sitting in the next booth. She couldn't help but pick up on one of their conversations. "So anyway, I was in Anatomy and we were talking about chromosomes and the chromosome that carries female DNA swims faster than that of the male. So, my teacher points out that there are more females than males. So my buddy Deven points out sadly 'That means there's not a girl for every guy.'"

_'That's true...'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Someone's heart is going to be broken; I guess I've got to accept it sooner or later.'_

The girl continued on talking. "So then my Anatomy teacher says 'No that just means that there are two girls for every guy.'" All of her friends started laughing. "Yeah, we all thought it was pretty funny. Deven thought he was a pig though."

_'Deven's right'_ Kagome thought. _'That justifies Inuyasha loving me and Kikyou, but no way is that going to happen.'_ She sighed. _'I've got to make a choice.'_

"Oh no" Yuka said "sounds like guy trouble to me."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I decided that I was going to make a choice between the two and stop fooling with everyone's emotions, including mine. I've got to make a choice."

"Well," Arimi said "maybe we can help."

Kagome didn't know if that was such a good idea, but she decided to see if they could actually help her. "Okay, it's Ikuto or Inuyasha."

"And" Eri began to ask "Inuyasha is the jealous psycho boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then pick Ikuto."

"You haven't even heard me state their cases!" Kagome yelled. Everyone looked at her surprisingly, but then she calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Anyway, Ikuto is cute, rich, smart, athletic, dependable, understandable, and just a good guy. Those are the pros."

"The Cons?" Yuka asked.

"He's got a lot of personal problems, but he's surprisingly worked out a lot of them. He's not sure what he wants out of his life, but he's almost to the point where he'll be too late to decide. He's about to graduate next year. He's so focused on what's somewhere else that he doesn't realize what's around him. Oh, and he doesn't exactly like Japan, and he's doesn't really believe in anything. He's a true total loner, and he's also a very extremely jealous guy."

"Sounds interesting..." Eri said.

"Sounds wonderful" Arimi commented. "So, what about Inuyasha?"

"Well, Inuyasha, he's really also cute, he's dependable, he's also been there for me, he's strong, athletic, my family seems to like Inuyasha more, he's very cute, and probably the most important thing in his life is protecting me."

"Sounds romantic!" Arimi always looked on the bright side, especially when it came to Inuyasha.

"Now" Yuka said "let's hear his cons."

"Well, he's rude, jealous, he still kind of has a thing for his last girlfriend, and he lives really, really far away."

"How far?" all of her friends asked.

"Ridiculously far." She sighed. "So guys, what should I do? What do you think?"

"That's easy" Yuka said "I think you should go with Ikuto, since he seems more like a clean cut type of guy. Besides, Inuyasha sounds like a delinquent and Ikuto will leave you financially secure for the rest of your life, if you decided to marry him."

"But he doesn't want to live in Japan" Eri said "I mean, he could leave her, or Kagome would have to leave all of her friends and family. There's no point in getting in a relationship that won't last. Long distance relationships like that never work out for the better. I say dump Ikuto, and the other guy doesn't sound like a right choice either. I think its best that you forget about Ikuto and this Inuyasha and focus on Hojo or someone nice like him."

"But Inuyasha sounds like a nice guy, and very romantic." Arimi began sipping on her shake. "Yeah, I think you shouldn't break up with your boyfriend, Inuyasha. He seems like a nice guy."

Kagome sighed. _'So one for Ikuto, one for Inuyasha, and another for dump the two of them. Well, what should I do? I shouldn't leave this decision up to my friends. They're more confused than I am.'_ "I've got to go. I'm going to meet Ikuto for a tutoring session at my house."

"You haven't made a choice and you're going to see him?" questioned Yuka. "Man, it seems like you've made a choice, Kagome."

"He offered, and he already passed the classes. He's the perfect person to help me with these exams." _'Besides, I can find out what he's hiding.'

* * *

_

"I'm home!" Kagome walked into her house and could hear yelling from what sounded like..."Oh brother, they're both here." She walked into her dinning room and sure enough, Inuyasha and Ikuto were arguing with each other. "What are you two yelling about?" She rolled her eyes. "Forget it, don't even explain. Just give me a half hour to settle down, and then we can study."

"Sure" Ikuto said.

"Why don't you two go hang out with Souta or something? I need a little me time." Kagome walked away to her room and Inuyasha and Ikuto just started glaring at each other until Souta finally came to the two of them.

"Hey, do you guys want to play a video game with me?"

"Video game?" Inuyasha asked. "What's a video game?"

"I haven't played a video game since I was eight" Ikuto admitted. "Do you have Nintendo?"

"No, that's pretty old, Ikuto. I've got something a little more updated. How about PlayStation?" Souta started walking up to his room and came down stairs with the PlayStation in his hands and a game. "We'll play something simple like Frogger."

"Frogger?" The two bewildered men asked.

Souta rolled his eyes. _'Man, Ikuto sounds like Inuyasha. He doesn't have a clue what's going on, does he?'_ "Let's start."

Kagome's 'me' time was just lying in her bed, but seeing Ikuto and Inuyasha together only confused her even more. _'So what do I do? Who am I supposed to choose? They're both great guys, but I suppose the most practical thing to do is be with Ikuto.'_ She sighed_. 'But what exactly was he hiding from me? What's the big idea?'_ She decided that she left the two of them alone long enough and went back down stairs to check in on them. She couldn't believe what she saw. "What are you guys doing?"

Souta was of course winning in a round of Frogger, dodging cars easily, while Ikuto and Inuyasha were being beaten by all the cars. "I don't understand. Why is this frog traveling on this journey anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "Is he a demon?"

"No, it's just a game" Ikuto said. "It's been so long since I played a video game, that I forgot how fun and frustrating they can be." Inuyasha had figured out a way to cheat and every time his frog was near Ikuto's, he would jump on top of him and wouldn't jump off until a car would come and kill him. "Will you cut that out?" Ikuto yelled angrily.

"It's just a game, besides, aren't we supposed to kill each other? How is it that you keep coming back to life?"

"You're supposed to get the flags, Inuyasha" Souta said "and when you're playing against your friends, you can come back as much as you want."

Inuyasha looked at his remote controller with bewilderment. "I don't get it." He dropped his remote, but Souta had already won for the tenth time in a row.

"You guys are really bad at this." Kagome began laughing at the two boys. "A little kid is beating you." She couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Ikuto and Inuyasha certainly were comical. She kept making the mistake of constantly comparing the two to one another, but they were so much alike. There weren't a lot of differences between the two of them. They both especially looked alike when they lost to Souta again. They were both angry and frustrated and were probably considering bopping Souta on the head and destroying the game, until they realized that Kagome was around. _'They are adorable, in a mean, insensitive kind of way.' _"Hey, don't you think we should study, Ikuto?"

"Sure" he put down his remote and stood up to his feet. "I don't think I can beat your brother anyway." Inuyasha got up as well. "Don't follow us, mutt. We have work to do."

"Whatever Kagome has to do with you, she can do it with me."

"Yeah right, you don't know the first thing about math, and especially hers. She's got a ton of other subjects that she needs help on. If you don't let her study with me, she'll fail school and she'll have a good life, and it'll all be your fault!"

Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine, go and study. See if I care."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You should probably even go back through the well. Finals will be hard and I've got a lot of work to do if I'm going to catch up."

"Oh really?" He turned his head away from her. "Kagome, you had better stop screwing around, or else I'm going to make you…" he trailed off once he saw how angry she was. He had forgotten for a moment that he couldn't be sat, and was frozen with unwanted anticipation. He waited, but Kagome impatiently just went up to her room with Ikuto. _'That look she gives is really scary…'_

"So Kagome, what subject should we start with?" Ikuto asked walking up the stairs.

"Math, definitely math. I hate it with a fiery passion!"

"Okay" he said reaching the top of the steps and then going into her room. "Well, since you hate it with a fiery passion, I guess we'll start with that. It's no problem, I love math. You've got to know a lot with numbers and things if you're going into a business…" He trailed off. _'I guess it's already too late. I'm all ready prepped for it. I'm going to be a business man like my brother.'_ "So let's begin, Kagome."

"First, don't you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Ikuto was brought to a screeching halt and a complete loss for words. What was he to say? What was he to do? _'I can't tell her the truth. I would rather not.' _He looked away. "Kagome I…"

"Don't turn away from me!" she commanded. "If you do, you'll only avoid the question."

"Kagome, it's really personal and I can't say anything about it." He crossed his arms and looked at her stubbornly, never resembling Inuyasha so much until that moment. "So, are we going to study or not?"

'_You jerk. That's all you've got to say to me? Well then fine! I was only trying to help.'_ "Whatever, let's just start with this."

"Finally" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. _'Sorry Kagome, but it needed to be done.' _They studied for hours on all of her subjects. She had started out with a great panic and couldn't remember a thing, but Ikuto reminded her to keep a cool head. Pretty soon, her mind began to open and she could focus everything once again. She felt so confident when she was with him. "So, are you good now?" he asked.

"As good as I'm ever going to be" she yawned. "Oh my, it must be late."

"Yeah, my family will be expecting me" Ikuto said. "I should probably go." He resisted the urge to embrace her and just kissed her on her cheek instead. "I think you're a very sweet girl, and I know you'll do fine tomorrow. Just calm yourself. You're smarter than you think."

She nodded. "I promise I'll give it my best shot."

"Good girl" he frowned, knowing what he had to do. "I'll talk to you…some other time Kagome. I'll be seeing you. Goodbye, Kagome." He had such pain and discomfort in his voice. Something was obviously wrong. He sounded so alone. He left out of her room and Kagome couldn't help but feel uneasy. After all, he seemed so sad.

'_Whatever he's hiding, it can't be good.'_ She sat and pondered why he was so dazed, that she had forgotten that to see him off to the door was the most polite thing to do, but by the time she actually remembered, he was gone. _'Ikuto, what's the matter? You talked as if, you…I would never see you again.'

* * *

_

"That stupid kid" Inuyasha muttered "I'll show him sooner or later what I can do. I'll kill him, I swear I will." He sighed, and thought about his precious Kagome. _'Does he really make her happy? It can't be.'_ He caught a whiff of something and stopped concentrating on the sight of the well and tried to follow the scent. "That scent…" he looked far off into the distance, but sure enough, he saw Kikyou's soul collectors. _'She must be near by.'_ He decided to rave about Ikuto and Kagome later and check out Kikyou. She must have been there for a reason. _'Kikyou…'

* * *

_

The next day, Kagome happily walked out of her school with her head held high. All of her friends looked exhausted, except for Arimi who seemed to do well on all of her finals, but Yuka and Eri were tired. Kagome however couldn't be happier. "Aren't you guys happy? School's over and we're going into the 10th grade! Isn't this great? I mean with all the trouble I had, who would have thought that I would actually pass. My grades aren't that bad…they could be better, but they're not that horrible. Not only that, I had all of my absences excused."

"Lucky you" exclaimed Yuka.

"Now we'll all go to high school together!" Arimi cheered happily. "Won't next year be great?"

"So what are you doing over the summer?" Eri asked Kagome.

"Well" said Kagome "I'm…well, I'll probably be away for a while. I've got a lot of important things I've got to do."

"Your whole family is going on a long summer vacation? Who will watch the shrine?" Yuka asked.

"Well, it's just me. I'm visiting with my uh…well…with Inuyasha."

"That sounds serious!" Arimi pointed out.

"So you chose that Inuyasha guy" Eri said. "Wow Kagome, I didn't expect that. I honestly thought you'd pick the other guy."

"I didn't make a choice yet."

"Believe me Kagome; if you go away with this guy, then the choice will be over. You can't hang out with Inuyasha for weeks and then come to Ikuto like nothing ever happened. That's totally unrealistic."

'_I guess they are right about that, but I can't exactly leave all of my friends. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara are counting on me. I have to help them collect the Shikon Jewel…then again, Kikyou could always do it. Inuyasha does after all still have feelings for her. I guess I still have a lot to consider.'_ "I guess you guys are right. I'll decide what I'm going to do at home." When Kagome got home, she really didn't have time to think, for she had a guest waiting for her. Inuyasha was sitting on her bad, looking rather depressing about something. "Inu…Inuyasha? What's the matter with you? Is something wrong? Is one of the others hurt?"

"No Kagome, it's just that…" he turned away. _'How am I supposed to say this? I don't mean it. I really don't want her to do this.'_ Kikyou had come to Inuyasha once again, concerned about Ikuto and Kagome.

"_Inuyasha, listen to me when I say this. I am not simply trying to get rid of Kagome, even though she does not belong in this world. As long as Kagome stays in this world, your reincarnation will flock to her" she was so serious, and yet so heartbroken "just as you would flock to me." _

"What's so important about that darn kid? Just tell me already? What is he?"

"_He's a living end to all things, and he'll bring destruction to this world, if not his own as well. If you continue to let the two of them stay in this world together, than all things shall perish, and this is no idol threat."_

"_If he's really that dangerous, then maybe I should get rid of him now."  
_

_Kikyou closed her eyes and chuckled. "Oh Inuyasha" she opened her eyes, but still kept her smile "you still try to act so strong and cruel, and yet I can see in your eyes that you have changed. I know that you would never harm your reincarnation, at least not in Kagome's presence." All serious returned. "Inuyasha, the boy, he cannot die. You will be unable to kill him. He is too powerful, Inuyasha. You had best leave him be, and make him as well as Kagome stay in her own time, or all will be lost, including Kagome's life."_

'_Oh Kagome, what should I do?'_ "Kagome" Kagome knew it wasn't going to be good news how his ears fell "I think its best that you do stay in your own time."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing for a short amount of time. She was so shocked that he'd say that again. "But Inuyasha…why? I don't understand, I thought we just went through this!" Even though it would have made things much easier for her as far as her choices, she couldn't understand. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, don't bite my head off. I know we just went through this, and believe me when I say that I…I don't want you gone." He put his head down so he wouldn't see her face. "Kagome, I saw Kikyou yesterday and-"

"And what?" she asked angrily. "You made yet another deal with her about my well being or did you simply just decide to renew the last deal, because if you did, I'm not interested in what you have to say, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, it's not about that!" he yelled, deciding to face her. "Kagome, it's not even about you! Kikyou isn't trying to get rid of you!" He lowered his voice, but he was still angry. "Kagome, this is about Ikuto. As long as you're with me, he'll eventually come back into the Feudal Era. Kikyou knows why he's different, but she refuses to tell me. She said it could mess up everything. Kagome, Ikuto will bring destruction and an imbalance to time if he ever comes back to my time. He'll ruin everything, because of some power, some power that not even he knows about. He's a living end to all life, if he ever comes back, and if he does, it'll all be over."

Kagome didn't say anything at first, which worried Inuyasha. He couldn't read her expressionless face. She finally spoke to him with unbelief. "You hate him that much to believe all of that?"

"Kagome it's true! We all know that there's something about him!"

"You just hate him, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, you're right, but why would I try to keep him as an excuse to keep you away? You know I love you Kagome!" Kagome and Inuyasha calmed down, and they both started blushing with embarrassment. Inuyasha didn't mean to say that, but it did get Kagome to believe him. "Look, he may be in his time for now, but he'll follow you. I know it, because I keep following Kikyou wherever I might see her…" he stood to his feet. "Kagome, I wouldn't say this unless it was for your best interest. You know you still need to find those jewel shards and-"

"I know" she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "I uh…I'm really going to miss you, Inuyasha. Just promise me one thing though."

He wrapped his arms around her as well. "Just tell me what."

"Don't spy on me Inuyasha, just wave or something, and then go. Don't live in secrecy." She began sobbing. _'I didn't think saying goodbye would be this painful.'_ "I had made a choice that I was going to be with today. Do you want to know who, Inuyasha?"

He surprisingly shook his head. "Don't even breathe a word of it Kagome. I would rather not know."

"Are you serious?" she asked furiously. "Are you telling me that you're not the slightest bit curious?"

"I am, but why would I want to know. Either way, I'll either be upset because you picked that bozo or upset because I let you go. Either way, the choice for you has kind of been made." He tried not to choke on his tongue. The thought was absolutely sickening_. 'It's hard enough to let him win. Why does she want to torture me in the process?'_ "Kagome, I'm not going to let him accidentally destroy you because of something he doesn't know. Just promise me that you'll be safe and…" he blushed again "well, happy."

She hugged him tighter. "Yeah, I promise you Inuyasha, just don't forget about me." _'Ikuto's dangerous? I can barely believe it, but Inuyasha does, and that's what's important. He's trying to keep me safe.'_

"I could never Kagome, never." They just embraced each other for a long time, trying to say goodbye. If they didn't let go, then they wouldn't have to say goodbye, but they did eventually, and they embraced each other again. Inuyasha hated losing to Ikuto, but it was the best thing for Kagome. _'Be safe Kagome, and I will be keeping an eye on you and that boy. I still don't trust him.'

* * *

_

After her long and painful goodbye to Inuyasha, Kagome knew what she had to do, and as soon as Inuyasha reluctantly left Kagome's house and went through the well into his own time. Kagome decided to give Ikuto a call, so they could meet somewhere and talk.

"Hello?" Came from what appeared to be Sarah's voice on the other end. "This is the Kazasami residence, this is Mrs. Kazasami speaking. How may I help you?" She said it so proudly. She was still excited about being married.

"Uh, may I please speak to Ikuto? This is Kagome!"

"Oh Kagome…" she trailed off, feeling absolutely awful. "You mean Ikuto didn't tell you?"

Kagome's stomach fell. "W-what do you mean? He hasn't told me anything. What's wrong? Where's Ikuto?"

"Well dear, he's on his way to the airport. He was leaving for a summer program at an American university. I'm very sorry. I would have thought he would tell you such an important thing."

Kagome tried to hold in her tears. _'Ikuto…why?'_ "Uh…so he's going to be gone, for three whole months?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Kagome." Sarah could hear the sorrow in Kagome's voice and she could sympathize. She knew what it was like to be heartbroken. She could still remember when her first husband died…"Kagome, we could still catch them if we hurried. I'll pick you up in a bit, if you don't mind. You could say goodbye."

Kagome forced herself not to cry and said "Thank you. I'll be ready."

* * *

"Well this is it." Ikuto looked behind him where the line was forming for passengers to get on the plane. "It certainly is strange. I've talked about going for so long, and now that I am, I'm kind of missing Japan, and I'm really nervous." 

"You didn't tell the girl, did you?" asked Suno. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you failed to do so."

He frowned. He hated his brother's ability to read expressions, but Ikuto did deep down inside want to talk about it. "Suno, I chose not to do it, because I didn't know if I could do what I needed to if I saw her again. This is important to me and my future; besides, I think Kagome wants some space to think."

"You know, it's futile for her to try to have a relationship with that dog demon from the past."

"I know that, and I even think they both know that, but Kagome's determined, abut even though there's probably no way to make it work, Kagome would try to find a way. She's really strong."

"I noticed." Suno stretched his hand toward his little brother. "You certainly were a little bother, brother."

"Yeah, and you certainly were a pain, brother." He smirked. "But I've realized a lot about myself, and I'm glad that we were able to work through a lot of things. You weren't as bad as I thought."

"You were though" Suno pointed out with an actual smirk forming "but it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Their hands parted and Ikuto prepared to say goodbye. "Well Suno, it's been-"

"Wait!"

Ikuto's body froze up with the sound of Kagome calling. _'No way!' _He looked over Suno's shoulder and saw Kagome running his way. "Kagome?" he asked surprised. He suddenly began to doubt everything that he was about to do. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome had to catch her breath. She had run for such a long distance. The airport was absolutely huge. "Ikuto…I don't want you to leave!" Ikuto gave his brother a glare and he could take a hint. He walked away quite a distance so he couldn't ease drop, not that he actually wanted to though. "Don't leave! I know you're going because of me!"

"What?"

"You're still mad about the kiss thing, I know, but it was an accident, and I love you Ikuto, I really honestly do."

"No, no, no Kagome, I'm not leaving because of you." He grabbed her arms. "I had always wanted to go, it's just that this year really changed me a lot, and I think it's for the better." Even though seeing her again was ripping his heart apart, he could still smile. "Kagome, so much has changed for me. I mean, I think I'm a much better person than who I was before. I…I mean I never really took responsibility for myself and I…" his smile went away, and if he had doggy ears, they would have dropped, just like Inuyasha's. "You see, I realized something about me, Suno, and my father. You see, I inherited a lot of my father's money. Suno had a lot, but only really enough for bills, the company, and only a few items that he might want. My father must have known that Suno would be able to take care of himself, and rise to the occasion. He could make his own money and he'd do my father proud. My father wasn't too sure about me. Even though I was eight years old, I can only blame myself for how he felt. I was weak, and he gave me money as a way to protect myself, and anyone else I might want to spend the rest of my life with. There's virtually no way that I could blow all of the money that my father gave to me, so I would be secure for forever. That should make me happy, but in a way it makes me disappointed in myself." He smiled again. "I want to be strong now; I want to do my part. Everything I do, how I think, I how live, is business. I'm going to be a business man Kagome, I've reached that conclusion."

"But why? I thought you wanted nothing to do with that type of life!"

"I was hiding from what I secretly always wanted. Even how I tried to win you from Inuyasha was in a business manner. It's how I live, and what I actually like. I tried to hide from it because I always had a rough time with Suno and wanted to be nothing like him. Now, the two of us are actually getting along. The other reason why I didn't want to be in the business world was because I secretly always was mad at my father for dying, and…" Ikuto put his head down, trying to contain his emotions. "I blamed him for my mother dying. I was always upset that he couldn't save her."

"Oh Ikuto…" She had no idea that he felt this way. Kagome did actually believe that it was all her fault.

Ikuto grabbed her hands. "Kagome, I just want you to know that I've always cared for you, and you've changed my life so much. I, I haven't been this happy in a long time, and even though we won't see each other for three months, I can't be sad, because you've changed my life more than just simply finding someone else to love. I've never had a better relationship with my brother, since my parents died, and I actually found out the source of my anger towards my old man…" he smiled "I mean father."

"But Ikuto…I-"

"When I said our relationship was over, I analyzed myself and found my weaknesses. I wanted to make myself stronger, and that's what I decided to do. I think this is the best choice for me, and maybe you to."

"You're so stupid!" she yelled. "You tell me to make a choice and then you decide to leave? Inuyasha told me to stay in my own time, I was going to be with you, and then I was told you were leaving!"

"Kagome, life changing decisions don't take two or three days, they take longer than that."

"Why does it matter so much what I do now? We're just kids!"

"No Kagome, I graduate next year, and then it's time for me to become someone. My time has run out. I've got to make a choice on what my future is going to hold for me." He embraced her, and held her tightly, until she was holding him back. "Kagome, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sorry that you've been through so much. I want you to take care of yourself while I'm gone, because once summer is over, I'll be back."

Kagome couldn't stop herself from crying. "Oh Ikuto, what if something happens to you? Are you sure we'll see each other again? Are you certain that you won't forget about me ever and find someone else?"

"Of course I wouldn't find someone else. I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you, Kagome. You're my lovely Kagome, and nothing can take that away from you." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a while, so don't forget about me."

"I promise I won't." She had worked so hard trying to make a choice and did make it, and now neither of them would know it. "Do you at least want to know who I was going to choose?"

"No Kagome, it's not worth knowing." He let her go and kissed her quickly on her lips. "I'll be back for the second half of the game later Kagome. Don't give up hope on me yet."

"I won't, and you can count on that."

They smiled at each other and he wiped away Kagome's tears. "Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" Kagome decided not to worry. Nothing really bad could happen. He'd be safe. Ikuto waved his hand to his brother, and Suno nodded his head, trying not to display public affection. "I'll see you in three months Kagome; don't give up hope on me." _'I swear I'll win the game.'_

"Goodbye." As she watched him go, Kagome almost felt like screaming. Neither one of them wanted to know, nor the both of them sent her back to another man. _'Maybe, I should take some more time. They don't know what they want, even though I made my decision.'_ She sighed. _'I guess I'll go back to Inuyasha and spend summer in the Feudal Era. Yeah, I'll have to. There's no danger if Ikuto can't follow me. We can defeat Naraku in three months. I know we can!'_ She smiled and waved goodbye to Ikuto one last time. _'Oh men, they don't know what they want.'_

"He needed to do this" said Suno as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "He finally got some inspiration in his life. I appreciate you giving it to him."

"You're…welcome." She could barely say that. She was so chocked up about him leaving. _'I'll miss you Ikuto.'

* * *

_

_'How am I going to tell the other's about Kagome?'_ Inuyasha asked himself. _'Should I even try to explain? They'll all just say that I ran her off anyway. I shouldn't even open my mouth.'_ Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were in Kaede's home. She was preparing a meal for all of them, and Inuyasha was just sitting impatiently, waiting for dawn to come so they could once again start on their journey, without Kagome.

"When is she coming back, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "You didn't run her off again, did you?" When Inuyasha turned his head, they all looked at him with afury, especially Shippo. "How could you?" Shippo yelled.

"Perhaps it is best that you make up your mind, Inuyasha" stated Miroku.

"Don't worry, my mind is made up. No more Kagome. She's staying home. Otherwise, Ikuto would foolishly follow her, and he'll do nothing but cause trouble."

"Are you frightened for his safety?" Sango asked. "I didn't think you cared about him, Inuyasha."

"I don't, but he's got some kind of weird power. If he comes to this world, all will be lost, and I'm not joking around. It's true, and that's why Kagome can't come, or Ikuto."

"Hi guys" Kagome came through Kaede's door and Inuyasha grunted with a rage once he saw her. Even though he was happy, he hid it and decided that only anger would rule him.

"What is not clear, Kagome?"

She sighed. "Ikuto is gone." She was frowning. Her heart had just been ripped in two. "Ikuto left to go to a very far place and he's not coming back for three whole months."

Inuyasha stood to his feet, excited, shocked, and a little amused by the events that had recently taken place between Kagome, him, and Ikuto. It was all very strange, but at least Kagome could be with him, and she could be safe. "Kagome, he'll be gone for three whole months?" A smile started to slowly come on his face, but he saw how upset Kagome was, so he only glowed with a smile, but didn't let it actually appear on his face. _'That kid can't follow her down the well. All will be okay.'_

"Yes, I can be with you guys for three months straight. I'm free. There's no more school for three months as well." Even though her life was insane and she was still sad, she smiled. "Why don't we find those jewel shards, Inuyasha?"

He smirked. "Yeah, first thing in the morning."

Yes, it had indeed been a strange time for them all. She found Inuyasha's reincarnation, and he instantly fell in love with her, and she started to fall in love with him. She found herself in a horrible position to be, but things got even worse when Ikuto was possessed by a demon. It was then that he could actually fight with Inuyasha, something he had been dying to do for a long time. She found out so many secrets and pains to Ikuto's past, and Inuyasha even decided to trust her a little, very, very little, but at least it was something. She chose to be with one of them, and they both sent her to the other. Yes, things were indeed strange, and now she was once again, back to start. She was just in on big game of trouble, and even though it was amusing for a while, she went in a complete circle for almost nothing. _'Well, I guess it wasn't nothing . Ikuto's changed so much. I am really proud of him.'_ Her smile before wasn't even real, but now it was. _'Ikuto's a better person, and I'm happy I got a chance to meet him. Now my head will be clear for at least three months, when I'm not thinking about demons. I can relax. I guess life changing decisions do need more time, and I'll make sure I get what I want when three months are up.'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: But who did she choose? Three whole months without Ikuto and three whole months with Inuyasha? Things could prove to be more interesting. You had better review!


	34. Chapter 34: Michael and Sidney

Okay, I honestly wasn't going to include anything about the three months and I was going to skip it, but I've gotten requests for fluff, so I'll give you fluff. I won't stretch it out for too long, but I'll give you fluff. Oh, and check out "Shattered Innocence" and "The Other Side of the Story" I promise you it's great! I like them better than this one! I promise you'll be hooked!

Chapter 34

I don't own Inuyasha, but I promise you that if you ever stole any of my reincarnated characters, you would die a horrible death!

"Wow" Ikuto said to himself as he entered his dorm room at Berkeley College, one of the best colleges in New York. No one was inside the room but him, but he was going to share the room with someone. "I wonder where my roommate is" he asked himself aloud. He didn't think about it anymore and decided to put his things down. It was a nice little room, not what he was used to, but something he would be willing to endure in order to stay in New York. _'I'm finally here.' _The room had a bunk bed, and the walls were painted white and were rather plain. There was a desk, a chair, a fairly big closet, and two doors, one leading into the hall, and another probably leading into another dorm room.

"And who might you be?" said a young man as he entered the room.

"Oh, I'm Ikuto Kazasami." Ikuto turned around and held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Kazasami? You're Japanese?" He shook his hand and looked closer at his features. "Oh yeah, you're Japanese and black right? So, which state are you from?" They pulled their hands away from each other.

"Oh, well actually, I just came from Japan. I was born in the U.S. but I moved back to Japan when I was just a baby."

"Oh really, you don't see that every day, I mean in Japan." He smiled. "So you're Ikuto? My name's Michael, Michael Barber." Michael almost looked oddly familiar in the face. His hair was different shades. At the roots it was brown but then closer to the top, it changed and the tips were blonde. His hair wasn't slicked back, but at the top, it was sticking up, but in a rather neat manner. His eyes were green, which was something Ikuto was not accustomed to seeing very often and he had a familiar charm, but he didn't know who he reminded him of. "Well, since you're new to New York, I'll be your guide. How does that sound?"

"Fine, thank you." Ikuto was practically glowing with happiness.

"Look at you! You're really enjoying yourself here. You must be living the real American dream. So, what brings you to Berkeley? I mean, it's one of the best colleges in New York, but there are plenty of colleges to go to around the world. So why'd you choose this summer program?"

"Well, I always wanted to come to New York, because it's where my parents met. I didn't really know where else to go."

"Well, then we've got a lot of ground to cover in just one day, so let's get started. When I'm done with you, you'll be a real New Yorker!" He had an accent that was strange to Ikuto. He didn't sound like his mother, from what he could remember. "Let's get something to eat. I've got to meet up with my girl."

* * *

"So" Inuyasha said to Kagome "You sure you got all that you need?" he mocked her. Her backpack had never been so full before.

"Look, three months is a long time to be away from home. I just need to make sure I'm going to be well prepared, Inuyasha!" she yelled. "You're such a jerk sometimes. You can be so inconsiderate!"

"Well excuse me if I want to kill Naraku and don't want you slowing me down!"

"If I'm slowing you down, then why should I even come?"

"Cuze you can sense the jewel shards, stupid!"

"So I'm stupid? See if I ever help you anymore, dog breath!"

As they continued arguing, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango just sighed and rolled their eyes. "Looks like things are back to normal" Shippo said.

"Yes, at least they're back to normal, I suppose." Sango wasn't sure if normal was good or not, but at least Kagome was back with them.

"Let's please try to get along" Miroku pleaded "we're all together again and we can conduct our search for Naraku and the Sacred Jewel Shards. We've got a busy road ahead of us. Let's keep in good spirits, alright?" Miroku's hand slowly started to reach for Sango's behind. "We should all try to love and appreciate one another!"

When Sango felt his hand begin to stroke her behind, she began to growl slowly at first, but then slapped him in his face. "You sick, disgusting, pervert! Don't you have anything else going on in that brain of yours?"

* * *

"This is my girl" Michael said pointing to a young girl sitting down in a restaurant. He was very bold and walked right up to her and took a seat right across from her in a booth. "How are you doing my dear Sidney?"

'_Now this seems too familiar'_ thought Ikuto. _'Now he couldn't be Miroku, I mean, he doesn't look exactly like him, and he's probably not a Buddhist monk or anything like that. He can't be.' _Ikuto walked over to Michael and waited for someone to say something. _'This place seems interesting.' _The restaurant wasn't high class, but it was pretty busy. There were booths all around the restaurant and everyone seemed to be eating the same thing, some type of sub, French fries, and a beverage.

"Sit" commanded Michael, and Ikuto obeyed.

He took a seat right next to Michael and waited for something to happen. _'Something bad is about to happen.'_

"So my dear Sidney, how have you been?"

Sidney was trying to ignore him, but she finally said "Get lost, you bozo. I thought I told you that I wasn't interested in you. I've told you that for the past two years at this college, and now you're up to your tricks again. Try some other woman mate, cuze I'm not bite'n." Sidney was blonde with curly hair. Her eyes were a deep blue color, and her figure was very mature and attractive.

"Two years?" Ikuto asked. "So you two aren't going to Berkeley for the summer program like me?"

"No way," Michael stated "Me and Sidney have been going to Berkeley for two years. We were offered a summer job helping lost puppies like you, so we accepted." He reached his hand out towards Sidney's hand that was on the table. "Now I and my precious Sidney can spend even more time together." When Sidney felt the touch of his hands, she began blushing. "Yes, she'll give me fine children one day!" She began to growl with those words and slapped him in the face.

"You boofhead!"

"After we're married, of course! I would never consider engaging in sexual intercourse without the binding of marriage my dear. I am not a heathen."

"Yeah right, as if you're a virgin!"

"But I am!" With his mischievous smirk, it was hard to tell if he was telling the truth or not, but she rolled her eyes. "Sure you are."

"You two sound different. The way you two talk, I mean." Ikuto pointed out. "What part of New York are you two from?"

Sidney calmed down a little bit, seeing that Ikuto was harmless and wasn't like Michael. "Sorry for the barney," she pointed to Michael "but your broken English sounds rather different too. I'm just like you. I'm an outsider. I'm from Australia, and Michael is from the Bronx."

"Oh, okay. I suppose I understand now."

Michael signaled Ikuto to let him out of the booth and Ikuto obeyed. "I'm going to get some hoagies for us. They're to die for."

"Alright" Michael got up and Ikuto sat back down. "So, two years huh? So are you really not interested in Michael, or are you playing hard to get?"

"You're awfully bold for a wannabe freshman." She took a sip of her drink. "I wouldn't want that boofhead for a boyfriend. He always makes jokes about me and him getting married and having a family. He says I'm a suitable woman, and it really gets on my nerves."

"Does he…" he trailed off, looking at Michael ordering their food. "Well, does he ever" he spoke quietly "does he ever touch you in an inappropriate manner?"

"Well that's a strange question!" she practically yelled. "Why would you ask something like that?" she quieted herself down once she realized that people were beginning to stare. "Why, did you hear something? I mean, he just touches me on my shoulder, my waist, and my hands sometimes. He hasn't been hitting on other girls has he?"

'_She claims she doesn't like him, but she's very jealous. Man, Kagome is going to flip when I tell her about Michael and Sidney. They're like Miroku and Sango.'_ Ikuto shook his head. "I was just asking. It's just that he reminds me of this person that I know. He's like my girlfriend's…" he blushed. "Well, not my girlfriend's friends, but a girl whose my friend friends."

"Really?" She smiled as Michael came with a tray of food and sat down next to Sidney this time. She didn't complain. "Michael, so have you heard of his friend who's not his girl friend, but is a girl that is his friend?"

"No I haven't." Michael took his French fries, drink, and hoagie off of the tray and passed it to Ikuto. "This is not a sub, at least not an ordinary sub. This is a hoagie, and nothing will taste as good."

Ikuto took his food and was skeptical at first. It wasn't rice or noodles, but he did enjoy everything that his mother made, so he decided to trust it. "Okay, I'll try it." He took a bite of this streak sub and his unsure expression changed into a happy one. When he finished swallowing his bite he said "This is really good. I've never had anything like this to eat."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from my friend" Michael pointed out. "So, what's with this girl you like?" He smiled and began to tease. "Please tell me the details."

"You haven't known me for more than two hours and now you want to get into my personal business?" Ikuto thought of a way to change the subject and decided to run with it. "Speaking of business, what exactly are you two studying for in college? I mean, I wanted to get a full feel of the business world and this school gives a lot of opportunities and training, so what do you two want to do?"

They both knew what he was doing, but they decided to play along. "Alright" Sidney said "she reached into her purse and pulled out a sketch book. "Fashion is my passion. I'm gonna be the one starting all the newest trends. Just look at some of my designs."

"She's a genius!" Michael pointed out. "Now my passion is cars. After I get a big job in an automobile company, she'll put together our whole wedding. Who needs to put in all those dollars when you can have your wife to do it?"

"Shut up" Sidney said.

Ikuto flipped through some of the pages of Sidney's book and he thought they were very good designs. He knew a thing or two about fashion, since Kazasami Empire did own their own fashion line. Ikuto knew everything about the company. He just needed some hands on experience. "This is really nice. You've got a real profession on your hands."

"Really?" she asked. "What was your name again? Ikuto what?"

"Ikuto Kazasami."

"Kazasami?" she yelled. "Are you joking?"

"Kazasami?" Michael finally started to remember what that meant. Nothing clicked when he mentioned his name before. "You can't be the Kazasami we're thinking about. I mean, there must be a half a million of Japanese people with that last name. I mean, how many people are named Barber?"

"Calm down you two" Ikuto pleaded. "You're making a scene." He waited for all of the people to stop staring. "Anyway, I am Ikuto Kazasami, and my brother is Suno Kazasami."

"Then you are him" Sidney pointed out. "Holy-dooly! You are him. You're a…" she calmed herself down. "You're a billionaire." She spoke it quietly. She looked on the tag of her purse and it said Kazasami. "I mean, you guys have one of the biggest empires in the whole world. You guys are even big in the U.S. I mean, you guys do everything. You do cars, clothes, furniture, a variety of other products, and just so much other stuff. Don't you make weapons for your military too? That's not even the tip of the iceberg! You do so much other stuff. I mean, you're like the Japanese Donald Trump!" She looked as if she would faint. "And you think my designs are good?"

"Do you want to hear about my ideas?" Michael said. "I've got great car designs and I really think I can make some revolutionary things!"

"Come on guys" Ikuto sighed "look, I said that Sidney's designs were good before you guys knew I was rich, so let's pretend like you don't know now."

"But I was going to start talking about cars anyway" Michael pointed out. "Man, do you think I could-"

"Don't even start" Ikuto said sternly. "Don't think for a moment that I could introduce you guys to my brother and get you some kind of hook up. I mean, I already know what he'd say. He'd say that I'm just helping you all because you're my friends, and that I'll never succeed with such a weak heart for business, or something like that. Bottom line is, no."

"Don't you have any say?" Sidney asked. She noticed that Ikuto was beginning to get annoyed, so she tried to sound and look as humble as possible. "Look, I don't mean to be pushy, I was just curious. Don't both of you own the company? Isn't it the Kazasami Empire?"

'_I had better not say too much'_ Ikuto reminded himself _'I don't want to say that I inherited most of the money and Suno got the company.'_ "I uh…well he's the head person. He owns it all. It's his say."

"Oh" they both said in unison.

"Guys" he said sadly "can we pretend like you don't know that I'm a billionaire? I mean…" he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to accuse them.

"Hey" Michael said almost offended "if you think we're gonna treat you any different from before, then you're wrong. I said I was going to help you before and I'm still gonna help you now. You're still the lost puppy. Nothing's changed." He smirked. "Well, you might buy the next lunch, but other than that, you're still the hopeless wannabe freshman I met today."

That was reassuring for Ikuto, but he was curious about one thing. "Guys, do I bother you?"

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked. "Do you mean cuze you're a wannabe freshman?"

He shook his head. "Uh…I mean my skin…"

"Your skin color?" Michael almost wanted to laugh. "Please, I dated a girl once who was Irish, Mexican, and Black before and she was pretty hot." Sidney gave him a death glare. "Well, I just mean it's nice to have a variety sometimes, but there's nothing wrong with blondes from Australia that doesn't come from a diverse background. You're still beautiful, Sidney!"

He temporarily saved himself and Sidney let it go. "Ikuto, I think you're absolutely adorable! I don't see men like you quiet often, and you're so unique, and so handsome. Your parents did something right." She winked at him, and Ikuto didn't know how to respond.

'_This is so strange. This is what I've wanted my whole life, and now I've finally got it. I'm being accepted. Not even that, they think my unique features are good looking. My mother always told me I was special, but I…I never really believed her because everyone I ever knew hated me.'_ "We should head back to our dorm room. We should unpack."

Michael smiled. "Sure kid. I'll even pay for the taxi." Ikuto and Michael got up from out the booth. "So," Michael smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder "my dear Sidney, I wish you the best and I will call you."

"Great" she smiled "I won't pick up my phone."

"Stop denying fate my dear Sidney, soon we'll be married and have dozens of little Michaels running around everywhere." Sidney looked as if she was about to explode, and that's when Michael decided to stop playing around. "Uh…I'll catch you later."

Ikuto said his goodbye and just went over in his mind what just happened how it could change things. _'Inuyasha's probably not just an issue, but Kagome's friends too. If she stopped going to the Feudal Era then she'll be letting down her friends, but if there's a Miroku and Sango here, shouldn't she be here with us?' _He sighed. _'I should call her, she's probably wondering how I'm doing.'

* * *

_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up in a fiery rage steaming with anger. How many times did they have to go through this? Every time she tried to do something nice for Inuyasha, he would throw it back in her face. Now she was hovering above him, while he was looking like a frightened puppy about to be beaten by his master. "Inuyasha, you're so stupid!"

Inuyasha was ready to let out a cry of pain but Kagome just crossed her arms. "You stupid jerk! Why do I even bother? I promise that's the absolute last time that I make anything for you again! Maybe I shouldn't even bring you anything. I shouldn't even give you snacks. I wouldn't want you guys to mess up history anymore than what you did."

Inuyasha got the courage to stand once he remembered that he could no longer wear the rosary. "Hey, you're the one who brought the Sacred Jewel back to this era. If anyone messed up anything, then it's you. You're just undoing what you did, Kagome!"

Kagome began grumbling and it slowly rose into a frustrating yell. "I give up!" She started walking off with Inuyasha still slightly waiting for the sit to come. _'I could kill him, I seriously could.' _

"Inuyasha gets dumber by the day" Shippo said.

"He shouldn't provoke Kagome" Miroku said. "Never provoke a woman's wrath. I'm surprised she keeps trying so hard to prepare food that Inuyasha likes. I would have given up hope by now." Miroku liked Kagome's food, and so did everyone else.

Inuyasha hit Shippo on his head and he began to cry. "I can still hear you two idiots!"

'_So what exactly am I doing in the feudal era?'_ Kagome asked herself. _'Now we're heading off north to find Naraku. I should be home with my family.' _She sighed_. 'That jerk, Ikuto shouldn't have left like that. He wasn't even going to tell me.'_ She stopped in her tracks and just sat down in the grass and waited for her friends to catch up. _'Is it even fair to think of him? The first thing I do when he leaves is go off with Inuyasha for three months. He must have figured that I'd go back to Inuyasha. If I'm here for three months straight, then we should most definitely be able to find and kill Naraku. We just have to. Otherwise, I'll never pass high school!' _

"Kagome" Inuyasha took a seat next to her. "Just so you know I'm not apologizing. I'm just sitting here."

"Inuyasha, I don't even think I made it spicy, and I taste tested it myself, but I guess your…I don't know! I guess your super powered senses picked it up or something like that. The point is, your taste buds are super sensitive, so I'll try harder next time, or maybe there won't be a next time. Who knows? It's alright if you don't like my cooking. It's not like I'm going to be a cook for the rest of my life."

_'The rest of her life huh?'_ "Kagome," he wasn't angry anymore. He was too curious and worried to be angry. "Uh…what exactly do you want to do for the rest of your life? Were you planning on taking care of your family's shrine?"

"Well" she had to think about it for a while. She didn't give her career a lot of thought. She should get paid to baby-sit Inuyasha. That was a job. "Well, I really don't know, Inuyasha. My grandpa wants to start showing Souta how to run the shrine."

"But you're the priestess."

"But priestesses in my time aren't really exactly popping up like in this era. It's not like there's a lot of demons to slay."

"Every time I go to your era, I have to slay a demon." He had a bit of an attitude, seeing that Kagome wasn't exactly right. "Seems like priestesses are needed."

"That's because most of the time it's our fault. Inuyasha, I really don't know what I can do with the rest of my life. That's one reason why I have to work so hard in school, because I'm not sure and if I make up my mind last minute, I want to be able to make a quick decision without complications." Kagome slightly started to blush. "I'm not exactly sure about my profession, but one thing I want to do is be a mother."

"A mother?" Inuyasha started to blush.

"Sure, I really want to be a mom one day. There's nothing more fulfilling than having a family, and having a family that works. Someone once told me that one of the worst things you can have is a broken family, and the worst thing in the world is everyone knowing about it. It's not easy, especially with complications, but somehow if you're able to prevail, then it's all worth the struggles. What's better than being with someone and bringing together those two souls for the birth of one? What can be more fulfilling?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they both started blushing at each other.

'_Kikyou told me that she wanted to give me something and she is unable to do so. Even though I told her it didn't matter, she still hates the fact that she can't give me anything. I guess I never realized how important having a child is to a woman. Kagome's not even full grown and she's talking about it.' _

"Inuyasha, I don't mean to bring him up, but Ikuto's family life is so messed up. Regardless of how much he says it's improved, everything between them all is still insane. I'd be kind of scared to marry into their family, to tell you the truth." That made Inuyasha smile, even though he tried to hide it strongly. "Inuyasha, does it bother you when people know that you and your brother don't get along?"

"Why would it bother me? Who wouldn't understand me hating someone like Sesshoumaru?"

"I was just asking." Kagome noticed Inuyasha's smile turn into a frown. "I'm sorry to compare the two of you. I seem to be getting more contrast then comparisons lately. He's growing up faster than you." She chuckled a bit. "You know what Inuyasha? I want a little girl. She'll be a sweet little girl, and she won't have to worry about anything, because I'll protect her."

Inuyasha just observed Kagome. The talk of children just made her so happy. "You sound like Miroku" he pointed out. Kagome laughed at the realization of it. _'It's something I've never really given a lot of thought about. I was on my own for so long that I never really considered taking care of someone else.'_ It wasn't long until Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. _'I have been protecting my friends for a long time. I guess it wouldn't be that hard having a kid, as long as they weren't like Shippo.' _Inuyasha blushed again at the thought of having a child. "Kagome, why a little girl?"

"Why?" she asked. "Because I'm going to make sure that she has the most normal life as possible, to make up for my not so normal one." Kagome wanted a little girl, but a boy wouldn't be that bad. She just didn't know how to picture her or him. _'With or without dog ears?'_ she asked herself. _'Who's the father? My head's all screwed up. I'm not sure what I want anymore.'_ She closed her eyes as she rested on Inuyasha. "Sorry for slowing you down, Inuyasha."

He was surprised that she would say something like that, and he wasn't going to argue about it. With Ikuto, nothing had been going right. "I'm just glad you're here with me now, Kagome."

A/N: Ah, how cute! Just wait until the next chapter! There's a surprise for the Kazasami family! Review!


	35. Chapter 35: Propisition

Check out "The Other Side of the Story!" It's my best piece of work, seriously! Also, "Shattered Innocence."

**LOOK HERE:** You know what? I said that Kagome was going to make a choice, and then she didn't reveal her choice. Do you want to know why I didn't reveal it? It's all because the outcome never ever mattered, because I wasn't going to end the story, and she was just going to get all confused and change her mind anyway! But since all of you are claiming that you want to know, even though it doesn't matter because I've confused her once more, I've decided to make half of you upset for a short period of time. Enjoy!

Chapter 35

I don't own Inuyasha

**One month later…**

Sango noticed something was wrong with Kagome. She had been very quiet and distant. She figured that it was all because of her troubles with Inuyasha. "So Kagome" Sango began to ask her. They were alone in a hot spring and Miroku and Inuyasha were far off into the distance where their ears couldn't pick up on the conversation about to be conversed. "I don't mean to pry, but everything going on between you and Inuyasha as of lately…"

"Yes?" Kagome asked a little annoyed, and a little restless.

"Well, I was wondering what exactly was going on. He wants you gone, he wants you back. You leave again supposedly forever, and then you come back for three months straight. I don't understand."

"Sango" Kagome began to say "please don't repeat anything I am about to say." Sango nodded. "Kikyou has met up with Inuyasha a few times." Kagome sounded so heartbroken. "She uh…she keeps telling him things about Ikuto, my friend. She says things like, he's going to end everything and it's too dangerous for him to be in this time period or he'll destroy my present as well. Inuyasha believes her, and to be completely honest with you" she sighed "I do too."

"You do?" Sango was surprised. "I thought you would stick up for him."

"I would, but I can't deny that I sense something incredibly strange about him. He's not normal at all. Kikyou realized what was wrong with him, and I still haven't figured it out, but there is something wrong. I only wish I knew what." She sunk herself lower in the water, feeling terrible. "Inuyasha believes that as long as I stay in this era, than Ikuto will follow me. I believe that to be true. Ikuto has followed me before, more than once. He'll eventually come to this time again, and that's why Inuyasha told me that I was supposed to stay in my own era, and I hesitantly agreed." She sat up, but then slouched, feeling miserable. "I was upset, but in all honestly, I could go on with that decision, because I had decided that I was going to stay with Ikuto."

"You chose him over Inuyasha?" She nodded and began to blush. "I would say that I'm surprised Kagome, but in a way I'm not. The way you to bond together seems like exactly like you and Inuyasha, but you two don't argue as much and you he doesn't…" Sango didn't want to say it.

"He doesn't love someone else right?" Kagome sat up, thinking that everything was humorous in a sick and twisted kind of way. "Well, his Kikyou is a place rather than a person. When I went to go tell Ikuto that I was going to choose him, he was leaving to go to a far away place. It's half way around the world, and he's going to be gone for two more months." She found a smile. "To be completely honest with you, everything is becoming so confusing. Being with Inuyasha again for such a long period of time is really making me confused. Besides, I don't think its right to jump back into a relationship with Ikuto after I've been with Inuyasha for so long. Besides, I've been comparing Inuyasha and Ikuto so much that I really haven't realized how different that they are. Ikuto is so much more mature than Inuyasha, which I believe is a plus, but he's grown up with his brother, and I'm not sure if the life he's about to pursue is what I want for the rest of my life. It scares me a little, Sango."

"What scares you?"

"I don't know if I want so many complications in my life when I'm married. I don't want to have to share Ikuto with the rest of the world. He'll always be busy doing something important, and I don't know if I want that. I mean, all of this is complicated enough. I don't need anything else complicating things further. After we find all of the jewel shards Sango, I just want to rest. In all honestly, that's what I want to do."

"I understand."

* * *

"So did you ever call your girlfriend?" Michael asked Ikuto. They were both on their beds reading. Ikuto was reading Time Magazine while Michael was reading The Holy Bible. "You know, you were looking pretty peaceful as you slept last night. Were you dreaming about her?"

Ikuto blushed. "No, I was dreaming about my mother." He felt a little embarrassed. "I always dream about her. It's very rare that I don't." He decided to change the subject. "How can you bring her up while reading that?" Ikuto put his magazine down and looked at him with frustration.

"Sorry. I just finished it last night, so I decided to start over, and the funny thing I realized about a man is" he pretended to be surprised "that he needs a woman. Who would have guessed?" He started to chuckle. "So confess!"

"She wasn't home" he mumbled. "She's probably out with her friends and won't be back for a while. I might as well not call her again."

"What so she'll be gone all summer?" He smiled. "Are they female friends camping out or something?"

"You know, you really do remind me of Kagome's friend Miroku. You're a pervert and you try to cover it up with religion."

"What?" he asked offended. "Hey, I was just asking because it would be pretty strange to go somewhere for the whole summer with a guy. That's a lot of temptation, don't you think. I mean, let's be realistic here, Ikuto. Unless the guy she's hanging out with is gay-"

"Inuyasha's not gay!" Ikuto yelled. "They're friends, and they're not going to do anything! Kagome is 15 years old! There is no temptation. I mean, I don't know how relationships here work, but in Japan, we like to honor each other and wait until marriage." Ikuto blushed. "At least, that's the way most people do it."

"You know what" Michael yelled "I was just trying to help you out, but since I'm a jerk who's nothing but a pathetic pervert, I'll keep my mouth shut!" Michael started reading the Bible again. All of the sudden, the theme to Darth Vader began to play. "And what's that?" Michael finished reading his chapter and put the Bible down. "You gonna answer me or what?"

Ikuto stood up and walked over to their desk. "It's my brother, and believe me when I say that he deserves this ring tone." He picked up his little Sprint silver phone and opened it up. "Hello?"

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah, it's me Suno. What a pleasant surprise" he said sarcastically. "Thought I was running a muck and decided to make sure I wasn't causing some kind of panic?"

Michael wished he knew some Japanese so he could understand what Ikuto was saying. _'He said it was his brother.' _He gasped at the realization. "Your brother is on the phone?"

Ikuto shooed him away. "Little brother" Suno began to say "I have just landed in New York."

"You have? What for? You could have at least told me earlier. Is it just you or what?"

"No, Sarah, Rina, and Jamon have also accompanied me here. We're going to settle down in a hotel. I need to speak with you, so I would like you to come here to the Fitzpatrick Grand Central Hotel."

"I'm confused. If Sarah and Rina are here, I would dare to guess that you were actually here for pleasure. But if Jamon is here, then it's most definitely for business. So, do you mind telling me what's going on, or are you going to let the suspense drive me insane?"

"Ikuto, don't be such a pest and go to the hotel already."

"Uh…sure, but can't we talk about whatever it is on the phone. Is it that important?"

"Why, you don't wish to see me, little brother?" Suno tried to use as much sarcasm that he could possibly muster up. "Come now Ikuto, stop being such a bothersome boy and come here to the hotel. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to just tell all of my business clients that you're not interested."

"That I'm not interested…What are you talking about? What do you mean? What do I have to do with your business clients?"

"If you really want to find out little brother, then just come here, and I'll tell you." Suno hung up on Ikuto without saying goodbye, something Ikuto was used to doing. "That jerk." Ikuto figured he was dressed well enough to meet his brother. "I'm going out Michael" Ikuto put his phone in his pocket.

"All by your lonesome?" he asked. "Don't get mugged" Michael was hoping he could freak his companion out a little bit, but it didn't seem to be working. "I guess you're one of those stereotypical Japanese boys who can fight really well, huh?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I am a very good martial artist."

"Ever win a tournament?" Michael asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact I did." Michael was shocked and speechless. He didn't really expect that Ikuto would have entered one. "It was a little before my father died. He encouraged me to enter it, so everyone knew I wasn't weak and he wanted to build up my self-esteem." Ikuto faded out his words, thinking about his father. "He worked with me a little bit, so did my brother. After my father died, I started sparring with my brother everyday." Ikuto regained his composure once he remembered that he and Michael were supposed to be angry with each other. "I'm going out now, if you don't mind."

"Then please go."

"Fine, I will." Ikuto left Michael all alone in the room, and wondered if he'd be able to get around New York on his own, but it should be simple enough. All you honestly had to do was wave your hand, get a taxi, and tell them where to go, and that was exactly what he did, and he got to the fancy hotel, all by himself. _'I don't need Michael'_ he thought to himself as he walked up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Kazasami. Could you please tell me what room he's in?"

"No need" Suno's voice said from behind.

Ikuto turned around and saw his brother. He wasn't too thrilled to see him. He wanted to be on his own for a few months. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come up to my room, and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Yay! Yay! Ya!" Rina just kept jumping up and down on her father's bed happily. "I get to see Ikuto! Oh how I've missed him! Do you think he'll like your surprise mommy?"

Sarah was sitting in a chair watching her daughter happily and nervously. "Yeah sweetheart, he'll enjoy it. I think he won't be too surprised either." She tried to smile, but she was worried. _'Oh, if you snitch on me Ikuto, I promise I'll kill you.' _Sarah's heart skipped a beat once she heard the door open.

"Ikuto!" Rina yelled. She jumped off the bed and ran straight for him. "I've missed you!" She gave him a strong hug on his leg, since he didn't bend down to reach her.

"Come on squirt!" He tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go. Ikuto was forced to walk with Rina hanging on to his leg. "Let go!" Suno didn't say anything to make her stop hugging him. "Go hug your dad or something. I've only been gone for a month. What are you going to do when I get married and leave you all together!"

"But by then I'll have my little brother or sister to play with!"

"What?" _'Little brother or sister.' _The suite was very large. It wasn't your typical walk in and there's the beds and bathroom, but it was like a small apartment. He walked into the small living room type area where Sarah was blushing in a chair. _'She got pregnant. Suno must have flipped.'_ He looked behind him to see his brother. He didn't seem too happy, but he wouldn't reject his child. He was just being the same Suno as always. _'I bet he's really happy. He just can't show it.' _"So, a baby, huh? That' great." _'I bet he was curious to know why the birth control that she was supposedly using didn't work. Oh well, I'm not going to say anything. I wouldn't tell on her.' _"Congratulations."

"Yes, she's with child" Suno responded. "But believe it or not, that's not what I flew half way around the world to tell you." He looked at his daughter sternly. "Let him go Rina. He needs the leg."

She pouted. "Yes sir."

"So, do you mind telling me why exactly you're here in New York, or are you just going to let me guess?"

"I don't have time to waste, so I'll just get to the point. Tomorrow there is a party here in New York, and you are invited. It's with a few business associates of mine, and our father's. I want you to be there if you accept my offer."

"Offer?" _'Here we go. This is the life I'm destined to follow. I only hope I'm happy walking the path.'_ "Go on, I'm listening."

"Ikuto, as you know, you inherited a large sum of our father's fortune, and I got the company. I never to this day understood why, but I was able to hold the company together fine and made more money then our father could probably dream of. I'm the richest man in Japan, but as you know, there's a whole world out there, and I'd like to be even more powerful."

"No surprise there" Ikuto laughed a little. "So Suno, what's the plan? How are you planning to achieve this power?"

"The United States. I plan to start up the Empire over in this country, but this is a melting pot as many say, so foreigners are welcomed on one condition: they have to become citizens. That's the only way to truly win the hearts of the American people."

"Foreign car companies are doing just fine. Mind explaining that one, Suno?"

"Don't be so foolish little brother. They do well, because they're cheaper than the cars made here. I don't want to have to rely on that fact, not when you can be my trump card."

"Your trump card? What do you mean your trump card?"

"What I'm saying is that I want to welcome you into the fold. I'm giving you the opportunity to work under me of course, but not too far down. You are after all a Kazasami." He smirked. "You'll just be head over here in the office I'm about to build in New York." Ikuto was stunned. Suno waited for him to say something, but Ikuto didn't know what to say. "Little brother, don't you have anything to say? You still wanted to move here, didn't you? Now you won't be a worthless man living off of father for the rest of your life. Now little brother, what do you have to say? It is important that you tell me now." Suno stretched out his hand. Even though it was his brother, he always ended a business proposition with a healthy handshake. "Well little brother?"

"Work with you?" Ikuto always feared this and always claimed that he didn't want to, but he wasn't the same little kid as before. "You don't ask for anyone's help. I don't understand. What's the big idea?"

"I'm not asking you for help. Whether you do anything or not, I'm going to accomplish my goal. I'm asking you if you'd like to work for me. That is all. This is strictly business, and nothing more. To be welcomed into the Kazasami Empire is a great honor Ikuto, and you should realize that."

'_He must be using me for something I don't realize. Should I really take the chance?'_ "I don't have any experience."

"You can start working as soon as you get back to Japan part time to get the hang of things. Don't get me wrong. I'm not going to give you a lot of authority, but you'll have good training. You can count on that."

'_He wouldn't bring it up if he didn't think I could handle it.'_ Ikuto found a smile. _'Could it be that my heartless brother actually believes in me? He actually cares and wants me to have a successful future? Is this about me not shaming our family name, or do I dare say that he actually cares about me? He believes that I can do this?'_ If Suno had confidence in him, then Ikuto had to have confidence in himself. _'Maybe he's not using me.' _"Brother" Ikuto grabbed his hand. "You've got yourself a deal. I'll do it."

"I'd make you sign a contract, but since you're so young, I won't even bother little brother. I'll actually take your word for it."

"Good." Ikuto smiled and pulled his hand away. "I…won't let you down Suno." Ikuto and Suno had been having a rough time their whole lives, but as Ikuto began to get older and matured, they had started to get along actually. Well, they started to tolerate each other. It could have been because Suno was becoming a slightly more compassionate person since he got married. It could have also been because Ikuto had actually begun to change more into his brother, which began to freak Ikuto out extremely. _'If I ever become like him, I'll shoot myself before it gets too serious. After all, who would want to be exactly like Suno?'

* * *

_

"Sleeping under the stars again" Kagome muttered to herself. "This is when I miss home the most." She sighed. "That Lord at the last village didn't believe Miroku's claims of a strong demonic presence. Someone finally didn't fall for it." Only Kagome and Inuyasha were awake, or at least that's what Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara made it seem like. They were all awake, listening in on what they might say to one another.

"Stop complaining, Kagome."

_'Bad move'_ Shippo thought to himself.

Kagome was bundled up in her sleeping bad, but she sat up angrily to yell at Inuyasha. "You know what, just because you're a dog and you're used to sleeping outside doesn't mean that I am! I'd like a nice bed sometimes! And I wasn't even talking to you! I was rambling to myself, you stupid jerk!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know you were crazy! I'll let you speak to yourself from now on!" Inuyasha tried to ignore her. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her, even though he foolishly started picking with her.

Kagome obviously wasn't in the mood either. She dropped it right there. "Inu…Inuyasha…" she trailed off. _'Maybe I shouldn't even ask.'_

"Kagome" he realized that she was upset and got closer to her. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong?" She looked as if she was about to collapse and just start crying. _'Kagome is usually so strong. Something has really spooked her.'_ "Tell me, Kagome."

"I uh…I had a bad dream last night." He waited for her to go on. She had to calm herself down first. She was about to totally lose it. "I haven't said anything; because I didn't want to worry you, but I'm…I'm really frightened about it." Inuyasha put his arm around her. She was shaking. "Inuyasha, it was Naraku. He was everywhere, but it wasn't in this time, it was in my own, and everyone was in danger, and it was all my fault."

"Kagome, don't be stupid. You know that Naraku can't come to your time. That's impossible, and you know it."

"Yes, but…" she began to lean on him. "Inuyasha, what if he found a way? Anything's possible, right?" Inuyasha didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. "He had hurt everybody, and I mean everyone. He hurt Ikuto, my family…even Suno."

"Suno? Ikuto's older brother?" Inuyasha grunted. "The supposed reincarnation of Sesshoumaru?"

'_Reincarnation of Sesshoumaru?'_ Miroku thought to himself_. 'Is everyone in this time reincarnated? Sesshoumaru should be able to live for five hundred more years? Why are there so many demons gone in Kagome's time? What happened to them all?'_

"Yes" Kagome told Inuyasha. "If he gets dragged into all of our troubles, then he's not going to be happy. He didn't even want me to come back here."

"Keh, you don't have to listen to what he says!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. He's not your brother, he's Ikuto's. If you ever see him again, avoid any confrontation with him." Kagome tried to get comfortable on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you were dying." Kagome began to cry. "I don't know if you were alive. I don't know if you were going to make it."

'_Why didn't she say anything to me earlier?'_ Sango thought to herself. _'Did it feel that real to her that she needed to keep it silent?'_

"Inuyasha, you'll always be there to protect me right? I mean, I can always depend on you, right?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha's warmth as he fully embraced her with both his arms tightly. "Kagome, don't be so stupid! Of course I'll always be there to protect you, not matter what! It doesn't matter, because I'll always be there for you. You don't have to worry about anything! I'll always protect you, and nothing is going to hurt you, or anything you care about!"

"Inuyasha?" she began to blush while in his embrace. It always comforted her to know that he cared about her.

"I'll slay Naraku, and you'll be safe."

Kagome found comfort in his words. _'I don't think it's that simple. I my dream I saw the spider mark of Naraku on a back. I'm not sure if it was Naraku's body though. It didn't look like it.'_ "Thank you Inuyasha." _'Inuyasha, you might be in more danger than all of us.'_

To be continued….

A/N: Inuyasha is in danger? Could this have anything to do with…Ikuto…the supposed end to everything? It's possible…you'll have to review in order for me to find out!


	36. Chapter 36: Goodbye Kagome

Just so all of you know, this is the last summer fluff with Ikuto out of the picture that I'm going to write. I've got to get back to the juicy stuff!

Oh and I've got questions!

**Q. Are you going to explain what happened to all of the demons?**

**A**...Um...I'm not exactly positive, because I don't know if I want to go that much in depth with that subject.

**Q. Can you put more Kouga in the story?**

**A.** I absolutely despise Kouga! Do you realize how much will power I have to use not to write in every single last one of my stories "Kouga is dead"? I hate him and I'll only use him when I need to spice things up.

Chapter 36

I don't own Inuyasha

**One Month Later…**

Michael began to cover his ears as he heard his roommate moaning in his sleep. He was keeping Michael up with his noises. The more Michael tried to ignore him, the louder Ikuto's moans were. "What is with this kid?" Michael was sleeping on the bottom bunk of the bed so be began banging on the top of it to get Ikuto's attention to wake him up, but Ikuto wasn't listening. "Kid, what's up with you? I knew I shouldn't have shared a room with a wannabe freshman. Can you hear me?"

"No..." Ikuto said silently.

"What?" Michael asked. _'He's having a nightmare.'_ "Ikuto?"

"No!" Ikuto yelled and eventually rolled off of his bed and had a hard landing on the floor, but upon impact, he didn't full wake up. He was in a dazing panic as he stood up.

"Ikuto" Michael got out of bed. "Are you alright?" He realized how much of a panic Ikuto was in, but it was an angry panic, which frightened Michael. It wasn't that Michael was afraid of Ikuto, but he was worried. He had never seen anyone like that before. "Ikuto?" He reached out to touch Ikuto, but Ikuto gave Michael a right hook in the face and knocked him down. Michael touched his burning face in shock. "What's your problem?"

"Shut up!" Ikuto yelled. "What do you know?" he yelled. "What do you and your God know?"

"What?" Michael was offended above all, but he could only wonder what was wrong with Ikuto as his eyes dimmed and he fell flat on the ground. "Hey kid!" Michael began to shake him, but Ikuto wouldn't wake up. "Some one help!" Michael yelled. "Somebody!"

When Ikuto finally came together fully awaken, he was in a hospital room. "Oh great" he muttered groggily. He looked over to his right to see Michael and Sidney sitting by his bed side. Sidney looked happy to see him awake, but Michael looked a little angry, but a little worried. "What happened?" Michael asked.

"Shut up!" Sidney yelled. "I'm just glad he's alright."

Ikuto was embarrassed so he turned his head from the two of them. "I'm sorry that I hit you" Ikuto cursed himself. "I didn't mean to."

Michael knew that to be true. "Sidney, I would like a word alone with Ikuto, if you don't mind." She was about to protest, but she decided not to once Ikuto signaled her that it was alright. She said nothing more and walked out of the room and left the two of them alone. "Ikuto" Michael began "I know that you're a touch guy and you like to hide your insecurities. I've seen you angry when I've tried to get too close, and I've seen you happy when you were accepted. All of the attention that you've been getting has so far been positive." He sighed. "You weren't really accepted at home, were you?"

"Leave me alone!" Ikuto barked. Ikuto began to calm himself once he figured out he was proving Michael's point.

"You don't like to talk about your home life too much. When you say anything about it, I'm surprised. Sure, you might speak of Kagome, but otherwise, I'm surprised, like when you told me that you often dream of your mother."

"Michael, just drop it."

"Ikuto...what did you dream about last night?"

Ikuto had to hold in his anger and frustration. The more he thought about it, the more he thought he was going to explode. Being angry about it, took away the fear of it. He couldn't hide in his anger forever though. "Michael" Ikuto spoke quietly, still trying to figure out if he should really tell him. "Your father is a pastor. I guess I've always had a grudge against God, if he's even real, God or whatever higher being there is in the universe. Whatever is in charge, I hate them. I've been under the radar and the number one target ever since I was a little boy."

"Ikuto" Michael began to say "you know, whatever you've been through, there are others that have..."

"Michael" Ikuto had begun to dig into his thighs with his fingers, trying so hard not to lose it. He wouldn't even look at Michael. "Have you ever...have you ever been afraid? I don't mean scared. I'm talking about the things that keep you up in the middle of the night and makes you wonder if you'll ever truly be safe."

"Ikuto..."

"I'm talking about being traumatized."

Michael shook his head. "No, I can't say that I have."

"Well, I'm afraid of fires, Michael. My father died trying to save me and my mother from one, and yet they both died." Ikuto sighed. "Man, I feel like I'm at confessional or something."

"I'm not Catholic" Michael pointed out.

"Neither am I. I'm just comparing the situation. Is that okay?" He asked angrily. He quickly calmed himself down though. "My father was a good man. He wasn't religious, but he always helped those less fortunate than him, he raised me well, as well as Suno. He cared for us, took care of us. He was always provided a nice home for us, and made sure that it wasn't some nanny or somebody taking care of us. He was always busy, but he made time for me, my brother, and my mother. He did a lot for us. He made us happy, and in the end, he died for me and my mother. He's a hero." Ikuto looked at Michael with such sad eyes. He was so unhappy deep inside. "Michael, is my father burning in Hell right now? Did he leave one fiery pit to join a worse one? In his last few moments of life he was surrounded in darkness only to be consumed by it again, and for eternity?"

"Ikuto..."

"Don't lie to me either, Michael!"

Michael really didn't want to say this. "I wasn't going to lie to you, but I believe that you already know the true answer."

"But it's not fair! He was a good man!"

"Hell is full of good people. The only way to escape the fires of Hell is to-"

"Don't finish it" Ikuto rudely instructed. "I know what you're going to say. My mother said it enough." Ikuto wouldn't look or even speak to Michael again. How could he? _'I had a nightmare, a horrible nightmare about my father burning forever. It's not fair. He doesn't deserve it.'_

_'Oh Ikuto, I am very sorry about your father. Will you too suffer the same fate?' _

"Guys?" Sidney entered the room again. "Is everything alright? I heard you boys shouting, and this is a hospital." No one answered her. "The doctors say you can go, Ikuto. They say it was just a panic attack. There's nothing seriously wrong..." Neither of the two would speak. "Ikuto...Michael...whatever you two just talked about isn't worth wrecking your friendship over. We only have a few weeks together before Ikuto goes back to Japan."

"You're right" Ikuto finally said. He didn't sound too enthusiastic though. "Let me change and we'll get going."

"Sure" Michael told him. He really did feel bad for Ikuto. Usually when people come to Michael about death, he can usually be positive, but there is no happy home in the afterlife for someone who believes in nothing. Michael left out the room, but Sidney took a seat close to Ikuto.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind about what?"

"Us abandoning you this afternoon?" Ikuto didn't look like he understood what she was talking about. "Michael didn't tell you?" Ikuto shook his head and Sidney began to blush. "Oh, well what's wrong with that little boofhead? Doesn't he have any sense?" She turned her head. "Well um...we're going out this afternoon...just me and him…"

"On a date?" Ikuto asked.

She nodded. "Well, not exactly a date. It's more like a _see if I actually have a good time _thing rather than a date." Ikuto still looked depressed and worried. "If you would like to have someone keep an eye on you..."

"No" Ikuto told her "its fine. Go out on your date. I don't need anyone. By all means, go and enjoy yourself."

She smiled. "Thank you." She got up and left out of the room and left Ikuto all alone.

_'Man, even their hooking up. I wish I could snag Kagome already. My life is getting ridiculous.'_ He sighed. _'But she's probably been spending the whole summer with Inuyasha. She probably doesn't even want to be with me anymore. I bet the two of them are inseparable now.'

* * *

_

"We're hot on his trail!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha's back and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were on top of Kirara, chasing down the scent of Naraku that they had begun to follow. He was only a few feet ahead of them now. "I've got you now, Naraku!" Kagome jumped off from Inuyasha's back, so he could use the Tetsusaiga.

"Get him Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She began to prepare herself for shooting Naraku with her arrow. "Let's stop him this time!"

"Agreed!" Miroku jumped off of Kirara and opened up his wind tunnel. "Today we finish this, Naraku!" Naraku was not about to be pulled in so easily. Naraku's poisonous insects quickly came to his rescue and Miroku regrettably closed his wind tunnel. "Darn it!" Miroku yelled. "When will you stop cowering behind your poisonous insects and face me like a man, Naraku?"

"There's no point trying to reason with him!" Sango jumped off of Kirara and threw her boomerang as hard and fast as she could. Naraku easily dodged it though. "Curse him!"

"Don't worry!" Inuyasha yelled while running in front of all of his friends. "I've got him!" He held the fully transformed Tetsusaiga in the air and swung it forward. "Wind Scar!" The powerful light began to rip up the land until it reached Naraku and consumed him. "Direct hit!" With that, Naraku was ripped apart until he disappeared.

"That was too easy" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha ran to see what was left, and found a broken demon puppet. Inuyasha was so aggravated at this time now. "I'm so sick of him! Can't he have a spine for five minutes and fight us for real?"

"Don't fret" Miroku said. "You have told us that you are picking up Naraku's scent. If you truly are, then we should continue to search the area and we eventually will find him."

Kagome looked so disappointed. "What's the matter Kagome? You seem a little more upset than the rest of us" Sango said.

Kagome sighed heavily. She didn't mean to complain. After all, all of her friends had to endure more than what she did. Kagome just got dragged into it. "It's just that I'm a little tired. I know we all are, but I thought with spending so much time in the Feudal Era, we'd be able to at least kill Naraku. He's sent countless of demons after us, we ran into four detachments, met up with Kohaku twice, ran into Kagura four times, I almost got my soul sucked out by Kanna again, and we still haven't found Naraku. We keep running into stupid puppets. Not even Kouga has found him, and we've seen him what? He's come to flirt with me at least three times now? Inuyasha even almost got killed by Sesshoumaru again!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "I did not almost get killed by Sesshoumaru, and what's with this again stuff? I always defeat Sesshoumaru!"

"That's not how I remember it" Shippo said. "You hadn't managed to scratch him and you were the one with the gapping hole in your gut."

Inuyasha began to pound Shippo on the head. "Shut up!"

_'I wish I could still sit him. Maybe I should talk to Kaede about it. I'm sure she could help.'_ Shippo had begun to cry_. 'But then again, Inuyasha would be mad at me, and this might be the last few moments I spend with him.' _"I just wish we could have stopped him by now. I mean, how much longer will Kohaku have to be controlled by Naraku, and we've got to stop him before Miroku's wind tunnel kills him."

Sango was depressed at the mention of her brother. "Don't worry Kagome. We'll get him. Miroku's not going to die. We'll get Naraku before that happens."

"Yes Kagome" Miroku assured her. "We shall defeat Naraku before that retched fate comes upon me."

"What about the jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "I'm going to have to leave you guys really soon."

Inuyasha stopped his assault on Shippo at the mention of Kagome leaving them. "But why?" Shippo asked.

"Because things are getting too dangerous" Inuyasha told him. "Stop being a baby Shippo. Think about someone else besides yourself."

_'Poor Inuyasha'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'He always puts on a tough face, but I know for sure that he hates the thought of me leaving. He takes it worse than the rest of them, but he can't show it.' _"Don't worry though" Kagome managed to smile. "We've still got a few weeks left. If we don't find Naraku by then, then we'll just never find him!"

* * *

"Hello" Ikuto said on his cell phone, alone in his room. "Is Kagome there?"

Kagome's mother had picked up the phone. "I'm afraid she hasn't been home all summer. She's been with her friend Inuyasha."

"That long?" he asked. "Wow." _'I wonder if Kagome's mother actually realizes what Kagome does over in the Feudal Era. I mean, she treats it like a summer retreat and their just going out for a friendly hike everyday.' _"Well, thank you very much. I'll try again later."

"Alright dear. Goodbye."

"Bye." Ikuto pressed end on his cell phone and almost felt like throwing it out the window. _'Are you alright Kagome? Are you in any danger?' _He really did miss her, but he was beginning to lose all hope of having Kagome. Kagome did love Inuyasha and she was spending three months straight with him. _'I swear if Kagome gets in any danger, I will personally kill Inuyasha myself.'_

Ikuto really did miss Kagome. He not only missed Kagome, but in a strange way, he missed Japan. He didn't miss most of the people, but he missed his country. It was strange not being there with his family. Even though he had wanted to get away his whole life, he now was beginning to miss everything. He still wanted to stay in the U.S. but he couldn't help but be a little home sick. _'Isn't this strange? I actually miss it all.' _He thought it to be amusing. _'I bet I'll hate it as soon as I land.'_ He smiled. _'Only a few weeks left and I'll be home.'

* * *

_

**Three Weeks Later… **

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as it ripped through the ground straight for Naraku. This time he was sure that this was the real Naraku. Naraku had managed to perfect his body and had created a very strong barrier that Inuyasha had trouble breaking through, but this time, it worked. "Alright! Direct hit!" Naraku's body had exploded, but he obviously wasn't done yet. He quickly placed his body back together. _'This is the real Naraku, but this is still too easy.'_ "Is that all you got, Naraku?"

Sango flung her weapon straight towards Naraku, but he put his barrier up right before it made contact. "Curse him! Do you really have to hide behind that barrier Naraku? You are a coward!"

Naraku only began to laugh. "You are angry because you lack the strength to defeat me. There's no need to look for excuses."

"Excuse this!" Inuyasha hit him with the wind scar again, but once it made contact with the barrier, it had trouble breaking it. _'Come on!'_

"Take this Naraku!" Kagome fired an arrow straight to Naraku and it was filled full with Kagome's spiritual powers. _'Come on! This has to work!' _"Die Naraku!" The combination of the wind scar and Kagome's sacred arrow began to rip through the barrier. "Yeah!" she yelled with excitement. Once it hit Naraku, he exploded until he was nothing but smoke.

"It's not over yet!"

"For now it is Inuyasha" replied Naraku. "But before I go, might I ask where you reincarnation has been, Inuyasha?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Ikuto. Inuyasha was only more riled up. "And why would you want to know? What are you planning?"

"You shall see later, Inuyasha…"

The miasma was different this time. _'What is this?'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'This is different than before.'_ Kagome inhaled some of the miasma on an accident and started coughing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's thoughts about Naraku escaped him and he ran to Kagome's aid to jump out of the miasma. "Everyone, get away from that!" Miroku, Kirara, Sango, and Shippo obeyed and fled from the miasma. Inuyasha sat Kagome down a far distance from Naraku's gases. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome was still coughing, but she nodded. "Yes" she finally stopped. "I'm fine, but what about Naraku? I have to go back home so let's…"

"Kagome, he doesn't matter."

She was surprised at that. "But I don't want to slow you down and I've got to go home. I want to help while I-"

"Kagome, none of that matters if you're hurt!" She immediately began to blush.

"But Inuyasha…"

"As long as you're alright, I can go on. Sure, he got away, but my revenge…it isn't worth your life Kagome. If I got Naraku, it wouldn't matter if you were gone…" He knew he was about to lose her, but it didn't matter. He was just so scared for a moment that she wouldn't make it. "We've had so many close calls Kagome, but we've always gotten through. Now even though you're about to leave me…I just couldn't bare the thought of something happening to you, Kagome. If Naraku got you, then he would win after all."

"Inuyasha…" They both realized that they were being watched by their friends. "We weren't doing anything!" Kagome yelled.

"You could warn a guy!" Inuyasha yelled and turned his head from Kagome. "So anyway, we'll search on for him another day. He'll probably want some rest, since he was so injured."

"But didn't that seem too easy?" Sango asked. "He usually puts up a better fight than that, especially since he increased the power of his barrier. What do you suppose was wrong?"

"I agree with Naraku" Miroku stated. "Naraku is up to something and…" They all noticed Kagome's sad expression. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Why are you so sad?" Shippo asked.

"I have to head back home today."

Shippo jumped into her arms. "No, don't leave me, Kagome!"

"I have to." She gave Shippo a pat on the head. "Come on Shippo, don't be sad." Shippo started crying. "If you cry, then this is going to be even harder than what it already is. I'm only leaving because I have to."

_'This is for the best'_ Inuyasha told himself. _'Everything will be gone if Kagome stays in this world and I would much rather not see her than have her lose her life. I couldn't bear to see Kagome die.' _"Come on Kagome, it's time for you to leave." Those words were so hard for him to say, but he couldn't deny the things that Kikyou said. It wasn't just because Kikyou had said them, but because they were true. Inuyasha just knew it somehow. _'I've got a bad feeling about Ikuto. It's better for everyone that we never see either of them again, especially with Naraku curious of Ikuto's whereabouts.' _"It's time for goodbye."

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss you kid" Michael stretched his hand out towards Ikuto and waited for him to shake his hand. Michael and Sidney were at the airport seeing Ikuto off. They had all become very close and saying goodbye seemed hard for them. "This place won't be the same without you."

Ikuto shook his hand. "You did a lot for me. I really appreciate it."

"You did more for us." Once Michael and Ikuto finished their handshake, Sidney gave Ikuto a hug. "Thank you for that lovely lunch with your brother."

"Yeah, but do you realize how much I got chewed up for once you guys left?" He let go of her. "My brother told me that I was being an irresponsible fool who so desperately wanted friends that I'm being blinded and can't see the pure fact that I was only introducing you guys to him because I wanted you two to make it in business." He chuckled. "He probably would have fired me if Sarah didn't like all of your designs. Suno actually started listening to what I was saying afterwards."

"Well, just remember us when you're in Japan. I'm going to miss you. Meeting you has been like finding a long lost friend. Do you know what I mean?"

"The same goes for me" Michael stated "but you've been more of a bother though" he teased Ikuto. "So, are you going to Berkeley for school here next year or what?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly. "I might just jump on the train right into profession. I mean, my brother offered me an opportunity. I'm not going to blow it. I would much rather wait until I get back home and see what my brother suggests. He's putting a lot of faith into me."

"Well" Michael grabbed a hold of Sidney's waist "at least come visit our humble home in a few years. You can play with all of our darling children."

"Let go" she forced his arms away. "I said we could date, but I didn't say anything about us being together for the rest of our lives, so don't confuse things!"

"Alright my dear, but its fate and you can't escape it."

'_How right you are Michael. If you only knew how right you were…'_ "I'll check up on you guys whenever I'm back in the country. I swear I will." Ikuto grabbed his carryon bag and started making his way towards his gate.

"There he goes" Sidney sighed. "I can't wait until we see him again."

"When he comes back here, people are just going to eat him up." Michael smiled. "People will love him. I'm glad we're his friends. I wouldn't want to make him my enemy. He has a lot of opportunities ahead of him."

"I know what you mean Michael" she sighed. "I just hope we can all be this close when we're older."

"Well, I'd like to be a little closer" he reached for her waist again, but she slapped his hands.

"Get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time!"

* * *

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku for groping her butt once again. "This isn't the time, you perverted monk!"

"My apologies" Miroku held his burning face. "I shall miss you, Kagome. Keep in good spirits. I wish you the best."

They were standing by the well. Kagome glanced down into it. _'Here we go.'_ "I'm really going to miss all of you." She was holding Shippo in her arms. "Goodbye Shippo."

"Goodbye Kagome." He jumped off of her.

Inuyasha had yet to say his final farewell. He wanted to embrace her, but he wasn't about to do such a thing in front of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Be safe, Kagome."

Kagome knew that there was so much more to say. There was much she wanted to say, but it was all over now. "I uh…I'm really going to miss you, Inuyasha." Kirara purred as she nuzzled her neck against Kagome's leg. "And I'll miss you too, Kirara." She smiled. She didn't know what else to do. "I'll miss all of you." She was of course looking at Inuyasha when she said it. If there was any of them that would often plague her mind, it would be none other than him. "I know you guys can defeat Naraku. You can do it. I believe in you guys." She threw her bag down the well and Inuyasha threw her bicycle down their as well. _'This is it…' _"Stay safe."

"Goodbye, Kagome." Inuyasha said once again, so very sad.

"Cheer up" She told him. She put on a brave face. "You'll always be in my heart, Inuyasha." Before she turned completely red, she jumped down the well, leaving Inuyasha with a burning face and his companions glaring at him.

"What are you all staring at?" he yelled. "We've got jewel shards to find and a demon to kill! Get off of your lazy butts and let's go!" Inuyasha turned away from them all, so they couldn't see his face.

"Poor Inuyasha" Sango replied. _'I wonder if this is truly the last time we shall see Kagome again.'

* * *

_

Kagome looked up to make sure that she had successfully made the journey through. "I'm back home." _'I can't get back either. I gave Inuyasha the Sacred Shikon Jewel Shards. I'm officially stuck now.'_ She sighed. "Home sweet home."

To Be Continued….

A/N: This isn't the end for Inuyasha, and I promise you that, but you've got to read the next chapter! Review everybody!


	37. Chapter 37: Reunited

**LOOK HERE:** The last chapter of "THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORY" is up, just in case any of you are interested. It's really good. I promise you that it is!

Chapter 37

I don't own Inuyasha

"Are you happy to be back?" Souta asked Kagome.

"Where did she go?" Souta's girlfriend Hitomi asked. Kagome, Souta, and Hitomi were at a big festival, one that the Kazasami's put on every year. Souta wanted to go and wanted to take Hitomi, but Souta was too young to travel the long distance by himself. Kagome didn't really have a problem taking them, since she hadn't seen her little brother in such a long time and she wanted to spy on Hitomi and Souta.

Kagome could have smacked Souta for asking such a thing. He knew that traveling back in time was supposed to be a secret. Luckily, she thought of something to say. "I was on vacation with a friend of mine, Hitomi, and I am glad to be back home, even if I do miss my friends."

Kagome looked around at the scenery. Many roads were cut off and chairs and tables were everywhere, along with venders. There was a stage where many musical guests would perform. There was an open field around that area, but now it was being used for all of the rides, like the fairies wheel and small roller coaster. "Mr. Kazasami really has outdone himself."

"Well, you know how big businesses like to win over the hearts of the community."

Kagome turned around to see who had said that, even though she knew. She had to make sure. "Ikuto!" Her first reaction was to hug him tightly. "How have you been?" She pulled away with a bright smile on her face. "Hold that thought." She gave Souta a glare. "Why don't you and Hitomi go on some rides?"

"Alright" Souta said. "I can take a hint."

"Meet me in front of the stage in a half hour and remember not to talk to strangers!"

"Alright sis, I understand." Souta grabbed Hitomi's hand and they both began walking to the rides together.

"Your kid brother is really growing up" Ikuto smiled. "I wish I was the older brother sometimes."

"Being the older one is a lot of responsibility" Kagome told him. "It's not that easy, but I guess you hear that from your brother all of the time though." Kagome grabbed a hold of Ikuto's arm. "Now, tell me about your trip."

"Well, I met a lot of people and made some friends. They remind me a lot of your friends Kagome."

"How so?"

"I met a girl from Australia by the name of Sidney and a boy by the name of Michael, who was an American. They didn't resemble Sango and Miroku very much. Michael almost did, especially once he was smiling while trying to charm a girl. Sidney didn't really hold any resemblance to Sango at all."

"Are you trying to suggest that you've met their reincarnations?" Kagome was excited, but didn't seem too convinced. "But how can you tell if they don't bare a resemblance? I mean, everyone tells me how much I look like Kikyou and you definitely look a lot like Inuyasha. The resemblance between you two actually freaked me out when I first saw you. That's how I knew. Well, your actions are similar too."

"That's how I knew. I wouldn't have guessed Sidney, and the small resemblance of Michael and Sidney made me wonder, but it was their actions that proved to me that they were reincarnations. Michael was very bold when talking to Sidney and she kept blowing him off, calling him a pervert."

"Did he grope her butt?"

"Kagome, I'm sure even Miroku would be a little wiser if he was in our time, and especially in the U.S. Do you realize how many charges people make?" Kagome seemed only half convinced, but Ikuto continued on. "If you would have only seen the way they acted towards each other. Besides, wouldn't it make sense if I did meet a Sango and Miroku in our present time line? You all met in the past, maybe we're just destined to just know each other." 

"I understand what you're saying." Kagome was very interested, but didn't say anything because she was curious to hear more.

"Well, the highlight must have been when Suno came to visit. Sarah's going to have a baby." 

"That's wonderful!" she told him. "That's great Ikuto. Oh, she must be so excited!"

"She is, but Suno seems as calm as ever. He didn't really want a child, but Sarah suspects that once the baby is born, he'll have a different attitude about it." Ikuto began walking with Kagome towards the giant stage. "This is going to be a great day, don't you agree, Kagome?"

"Who's performing today?"

"BoA, Do as Infinity, Ms. Monday, V6, and Dream are all here. Do you know those artists?"

"Do I know them?" She asked. "I love them! How did your brother…" Kagome shook her head. "Never mind! I guess that's a totally stupid question." Kagome was completely blown away, but she tried not to be over excited, so she changed the subject. "When did you get back, Ikuto?"

"Oh, about a week ago."

"You did?" She asked. "I got back about a week ago as well." _ 'I could have at least called him. My mom told me that he called, but I was just so afraid to pick up the phone and dial. I mean, I have been with Inuyasha for practically three months.' _"I'm sorry I didn't call to see if you were home."

"It's cool, Kagome" he told her. "School starts in two days."

"I know" Kagome was even excited about school. "I'm just happy that I passed, thanks to you and your brother. You two have really helped me, but especially you, Ikuto. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have passed the 9th grade. Well, I wouldn't be alive actually. I can never forget how you saved my life, Ikuto."

"Well, I keep telling you, I'm just glad I could help." Ikuto led her to the very front of the stage. "Why don't you wait for me right here? I've got to get a few things settled down and then the music can begin." Ikuto took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Don't worry about your little brother, Souta. I'll have some guys looking after him and his girlfriend to make sure he gets back to you safely within a half hour."  
_  
'Things to take care of? Have someone watch over Souta and Hitomi? What is he talking about?'_ "Ikuto, are you over this whole thing? Are you in charge?"

Ikuto blushed a little with embarrassment. "Uh…actually, I am in charge of it. My brother wanted to see if I could handle doing something like this, and I accepted his challenge."

"So what? Is this a sibling thing or what?"

"Kagome, he offered me a job." Ikuto looked all around him. "This is my job now. I do things like this. I do whatever he tells me to. This was my first test, and he told me that I was doing well." Ikuto smiled. "He actually gave me a compliment. Isn't that a pleasant change?"

Kagome nodded. "I just thought that you didn't want to…you know…do this? You know…business stuff."

"I didn't, but now I do. I had a nice time at school and I…I found out that I do enjoy this and it is in my blood." Ikuto looked at his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to work, Kagome. The music will start in about ten minutes. Feel free to go to the venders if you want. Tell them that Ikuto Kazasami will handle the bill."

She nodded. "Sure Ikuto." As we walked to the back of the stage to get everything settled, Kagome was happy for him. He seemed to be happy. _'Whatever makes you feel good, Ikuto.'_ She waited for her little brother to show up, and by the time he did, some artist had performed a few songs. "Where have you been?" she asked Souta and Hitomi.

"You said we didn't have to be back for a while. We were just on a couple of rides, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want. My friend is paying for it."

"Cool!" yelled Souta.

The three of them had a hard time getting by the crowd of people who had gathered at the stage, but she eventually got to the venders alright. She sat down at a table with Souta and Hitomi. "I guess we just wait to be served."

"Kagome?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _'Oh no!'_ She turned around, slight twitching. "Oh, how are you Hojo? Long time, no see."

"It certainly has been a long time. Is there something I can get you?" He was so happy to see Kagome again. "You see, my parents put up a stand here every year. I've never seen you here before. What's the sudden change, Kagome?"

"This is my first time being at something like this, but I came here because I…" She wasn't sure what to tell Hojo. He was such a nice guy and Kagome had her heart set on something else. She couldn't be with Hojo. "I know the Kazasami's and so I decided to see one of their community functions." 

"Oh, I see. That's very nice that you know the Kazasami's, Kagome. I tried to invite you this year too. I called up your house but your grandfather…"

Kagome prepared herself for whatever Hojo might say. _'Great grandpa! What lame excuse did you make up this time?' _

"Your grandfather said that you were spending the summer with some of your friends."

Kagome sighed with relief. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing."

"It wasn't Arimi, Yuka, or Eri, though. I ran into them the day after you left. They weren't even sure where you were going Kagome. So where exactly have you been?" Kagome struggled to think of something to say. Hojo was beginning to have suspicions that Kagome didn't want anything to do with him, but he kept quiet and hoped for the best.

"It was pretty much a road trip. We went all around Japan." _'Man, that's true. We were literally all over and we still didn't find Naraku.'_

"So, what would you like for me to get you, Kagome?"

"Well, I'd like to have whatever's tasty. You of all people should know what's good, Hojo." Hojo began to blush and Kagome felt horrible for causing him to blush. _'Why do keep leading guys on like this? I've got to stop doing that.' _When Hojo went to his stand to prepare some food for Kagome, Souta began to poke her to get her attention. "What do you want, Souta?" She leaned in closer to her brother.

"Well," he was whispering, so whatever he had to say might just be embarrassing to Kagome. "I thought you had a thing for Inuyasha. You just spent the whole summer with him. Don't you love him?"

Kagome turned red and covered her little brother's mouth. "Don't bring up people like Inuyasha around here, Souta."

When she let go, Souta continued to talk. "Yeah, but then as soon as you see Ikuto, you act like Inuyasha never existed."

"Be quiet!"

Souta stopped talking so he wouldn't feel the wrath of his sister just in time. Hojo had finished their food very fast and brought them all large helpings of food. "This is a stir fry, Kagome. There are lots of vegetables in it to build up your health and some grilled chicken for protien."

"Thank you Hojo."

"I've got some protein shakes if you want them."

"Do you have any Pepsi products?" Souta asked. Souta blushed and said "but Hitomi prefers lemonade over anything." Souta was proud that he knew that little fact and Hitomi smiled brightly. "Do you have any of that?"

"Sure" Hojo told them, and he went back to his stand and brought back two cans of lemonade and one of Pepsi for Souta. "About the bill Kagome, I'll handle it."

Kagome didn't know what she should tell him about Ikuto handling everything, but she couldn't just accept Hojo's kindness. _'I've really got to stop leading guys on.' _"Hojo" she began to say "you don't have to take care of it. I would hate to see all of this good food not paid for." She felt so guilty, thinking about all of those times Hojo kept giving her things. Sure she liked him at first, but then she felt such strong feelings for Inuyasha. She probably should have told Hojo that she wasn't interested. She didn't have to go into detail about why, since Inuyasha wasn't totally his business, but she should keep leading Hojo on by accepting those gifts. "Ikuto Kazasami said he would take care of it before I even knew you were here."

"Ikuto Kazasami?" Hojo questioned. "You know the younger brother?"

"I was in his brother's wedding, Hojo." Kagome felt so bad for Hojo. He looked a little heart broken.

"Is he your boyfriend, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he's not my boyfriend…but-"

"Oh" Hojo's face instantly brightened up. "Kagome, if you don't want me to give you the free food, then that's alright." He smiled. "Have a nice time here at the festival, Kagome. I've really got to help my parents."__

'Man Hojo, you really are dense. I was trying to tell you something and as soon as you hear that I'm single, you keep dreaming. I tried.' She smiled. "I'll see you later, Hojo." Kagome continued on eating her food and so did Souta and Hitomi. Souta and Hitomi were having a nice time out on their date. They were having a fun time. Kagome wished she could go out on a normal date. _'I guess I have with Hojo, but that got interrupted. I and Ikuto had some nice dates. He was a nice boyfriend…until I messed everything up.' _Kagome frowned._ 'Now I'm really screwed up.'_

"Kagome" Souta asked "how long do you think we're going to be? Do you think we can stay until late and watch the fireworks?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "I guess it'll be a few more hours. I suppose we could stay for that long. How about we go back up to the stage and watch the performers?"

Hitomi was very excited. "I love Do as Infinity. Aren't they about to perform?"

Souta noticed the worried look on her face. "Well, let's go before we miss her!" Souta grabbed Hitomi's hand and they ran off without Kagome.

'_Souta really is growing up. I bet I could learn a lot from that kid. He's got his love life together.'_ Kagome got up and ran after them. They couldn't get too close to the stage, because so many people had begun to crowd around it. She never did reach the front of the stage. She couldn't get through the crowd. Everyone wanted to be close to the performers. _ 'I should have stayed with Ikuto.' _She grew a little sad and Inuyasha came to mind. _'I wonder if they have been alright. I have been gone for a long time. It's been a week, but a lot could happen in a week.'_

"Kagome" Kagome jumped as she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulder, but calmed down once she saw that it was Ikuto. "Ikuto, where have you been?"

"I've just been making sure that everything was going alright for our performers and things like that."

"How does this all make you feel?" Kagome asked. "Does it intimidate you?"

"Well, I feel overwhelmed sometimes, but I also feel like I can take on the challenge. I've kind of got something to prove, not just to my brother, but to myself." _'Maybe I shouldn't tell her about the job in the U.S. Kagome seems a little distant anyway.'_ Ikuto began to whisper. "Did you guys take down the baboon guy?"

"Naraku? No, we haven't gotten him yet. He's such a coward and we only met him once in person for the past three months. Fighting him seemed too easy. As soon as we fought him, I decide to leave. I still had to get ready for school and did want to spend some time with my family. I was gone for so long. I really did miss them."

"I know what you mean?" Ikuto almost started to break into laughter. "Can you actually believe that I missed my brother? Just when you think you want to get away, you start to miss what you left. You don't realize how precious someone is until you're away." He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. They just couldn't help it. Souta and Hitomi were both watching them just stare at each other with aw.

'_Oh boy'_ Souta turned red with embarrassment. _'They are going to start kissing.' _

"I've missed you too, Kagome."

"I really missed you too, Ikuto. I just…" she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling frustrated. "I'm going to stay in this time permanently now, Ikuto. I'm not going back to Inuyasha anymore, but I…I still really miss him." She felt horrible for telling Ikuto all of this. "I don't think it's fair for you and me both to be together right now, not while I'm feeling all of these weird emotions." Ikuto looked a little upset, but Kagome smiled to cheer him up. "I want to understand you a little better, and I mean you, not who you were." Kagome glanced down at Hitomi. "Well, I don't want to say too much, but…you understand, don't you?"

"Sure I do." He nodded. "I completely understand how you feel Kagome. I would much rather have you settle your feelings before we did anything anyway. I'd rather wait until it was a serious and mature relationship rather than some spontaneous thing that the two of us slapped together."

"Serious?" Kagome said it worriedly. _'I'm barely sixteen and the guy is talking about serious relationships.'_ "Um…what do you mean by serious?"

"I don't mean marry me serious, but I just don't want to have a lot of girlfriends, and I don't want to waste any time. If there's not even a slightest bit of hope that I'm going to marry my girlfriend, then I don't want to date them. Dating is an interview."

"So what you're saying is…" Kagome took Ikuto's arm and led him away from Souta and Hitomi. She was blushing like a complete and total idiot, while Ikuto looked completely calm. "Are you saying that you would want me to…marry you one day?"

Ikuto looked as if he thought she was crazy. He just nodded calmly. "Of course Kagome."

"And you're so blunt about it too…"

"And are you saying you wouldn't want to marry me?"

"I didn't say that!" She covered her mouth. _'What am I doing here? This guy is practically proposing to me!'_ "I mean, I don't think marrying you would be a bad thing…" she covered her red cheeks. _'What should I do? I'm digging my grave!'_

"I'm not saying I'd marry you tomorrow. I'm just saying that you're a likely candidate." He gently kissed her on her forehead. "As far as I know Kagome, you're the only girl I'd consider marrying. That's why I want to get to know you better."

"You're so bold…" Kagome muttered.

"We already said we loved each other. What else is there to say?" He thought Kagome's reaction was a cute one. _'She still is a kid after all. I've probably scared her.' _"Dating is finding out the other's potential for marriage, at least that's what it should be. Hanging out with a friend isn't the same as going on a date, Kagome. Understand?"

She nodded. "I agree. That's what dating should be…" _'Would I be happy being Mrs. Kazasami?' _

"We're still really figuring each other out, Kagome. Don't stress yourself out over anything. It's not like I bought a ring and I'm waiting for the right moment. I just…" Ikuto didn't know what to say anymore. He wasn't sure how he should say what he really wanted to. _'What's wrong with me?'_

The fireworks finally began to shoot up out of the sky. Everyone looked up in happiness and just enjoyed the view. Ikuto and Kagome caught a glimpse of Hitomi give Souta a quick peck on the cheek and Souta turned bright red. Kagome was happy for her brother and glanced at Ikuto, who was just looking up at the fireworks. _'I guess when I'm older; the thought wouldn't be so overwhelming.'_ She leaned her head on Ikuto. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Ikuto."

"Me too, Kagome. I'm glad too."

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Kagome starts school next chapter, and there's a big surprise for her! I'm going to explain how Suno and Sarah met! I know you're going to love it! Make sure that you review so I can update!


	38. Chapter 38: First Day

There was a review left and it was very rude. I posted a comment in my reviews, so if you are reading this, and you know who you are, then please read what I wrote.

**I have questions!  
**

**Q: If Suno has a wife then why doesn't Sesshoumaru have a mate?**

**A:** Well, Sarah is a girl by the name of Sara…I believe. I haven't seen it. I've only read summaries because I'm an impatient fool. Anyway, Sara is a mortal girl who fell in love with Sesshoumaru. Who can blame her? He is really hot! But anyway, she ended up dying and…it's a long story and will eventually come on TV, so just wait to watch what happens. I don't know how Sesshoumaru acted towards her, but Sesshoumaru only ultimately has his mind focused on two goals as of right now. Number one is killing Naraku, and number two is ruling over everything. The thought of finding a mate probably hasn't plagued his mind. I wasn't going to make up some random person so I decided to use someone that we know liked Sesshoumaru.

**Q: Are you a boy or a girl?**

**A:** I'm a female.

**Q: Will Kagome and Ikuto start dating and go steady? Will Inuyasha ever visit Kagome? What about Naraku? Does Ikuto like Ramen?**

**A:** You have to wait for most of the questions to be answered. I am very sorry. I will say that Inuyasha is coming into the picture very soon. Maybe this chapter…I'll have to see. I'm not sure yet. I'll know by the time I finish writing. Oh, and Ikuto does like Ramen!

Chapter 38

I do not own Inuyasha

"Oh no!" Kagome started running down the halls of school. It was third period and she had managed to be late. She wasn't sure how to get to her class and she had locker trouble. "I'm a complete mess! The teacher is going to kill me!" She stopped at a class room that said 206. "I think this is it." She looked in her folder where she kept her schedule and smiled. "This is it. I just hope the teacher doesn't kill me." Kagome gulped and opened the door. As soon as she walked inside, all eyes were on her. Kagome felt so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry…" she gasped when she saw who it was.

"Miss Hagurashi" she said sternly "you're late."

"Mrs. Kazasami" Kagome said confused. "But I thought…" Kagome looked at her schedule where her English teacher should have been. "But it says Mrs. Johnson…"

"It was a typo Miss Hagurashi" she still said sternly. "They put in my former last name, instead of my new one." Usually when Kagome saw Sarah, she was always smiling and happy, but she seemed so upset. "May I see you out in the hallway, Miss Hagurashi?"  
_  
'Oh no, I've already ticked her off. I didn't know she was like this. I didn't mean to be late.'_ Kagome was even more embarrassed by the snickering she heard by her classmates. "Sure…you're the teacher." Kagome followed Sarah out into the hallway and bowed her head out of respect. "I am very sorry for being late to your class."

"I assure you that it isn't a problem Miss Hagurashi" she smiled gently at her, like she usually did. "It's the first day of school. Half of my class was late. You were just a little more late than the rest of them. Besides, you're a hopeless freshman in this large public school."

"I thought that you-"

"What? You thought I was a teacher at Ikuto's big fancy private school? I don't think so. I was already a school teacher when Suno met me and I told him I liked my job very much."

Kagome was a bit relieved. "If being late isn't a problem, then what is?"

"I don't want this to happen everyday." Sarah glanced through the window of the door to make sure that her class wasn't going wild, and they weren't. They were talking, being rather loud, but the class was mostly full of 10th graders like Kagome. "Ah freshman, what are you going to do with them?" She crossed her arms and went into serious mode. "Now Miss Hagurashi, I just wanted to tell you now that I know very well why you kept being absent from school. I didn't really believe it, but Suno told me."

"He told you?"

"No one else knows besides us, so don't worry, Kagome. Your secret is safe with us. No one would believe me if I told anyway. I still barely believe it."

"I don't get what's the big idea. Why did you call me out if I'm not in trouble?"

"I'm just warning you that high school is a bigger challenge and my class isn't exactly easy. If you miss class, then you will fail. Suno could always help you and smooth out your absences like before, but you've got to be in class to learn. I do a lot of class activities. The book isn't going to give you all the answers, Kagome. I just thought it was fair to warn you."

Kagome nodded. "You don't have to worry about all of that. I'm going to work hard and I won't miss one day of school."

"Good" Sarah opened the door and began calming down the class. Kagome took a seat next to some people she didn't know. None of her friends were in her class. She was all alone. "Now class" Sarah walked in front of her desk and smiled. "My name was Mrs. Johnson but is now Mrs. Kazasami. I will be your English teacher. If you choose to stay with me throughout the rest of your high school life, then you will learn how to fluently speak the English Language. I am telling you right now that it is not an easy language to learn. It is very hard, but you have to look at it this way: Japanese is also a hard language to learn. Hopefully, I can mold you into little English dictionaries by the time I'm done with you."

'_She sure is different as a teacher'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sarah sat on top of her desk and smiled. "Now, I would like to make this class fun, and I'll go over the rules and things like that at the end of class. I've explained it twice already and I feel like I'll die if I'll go over it again. Let's get to know one another first. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

One young man raised his hand. He looked very young. He must have been a freshman like Kagome. "How did you learn to speak English?"

Sarah chuckled to herself. "I married a white American." The class began to laugh. "I'm dead serious."

"But…" Kagome raised her hand before she finished the sentence. "You're married to Mr. Kazasami now…are you speaking about Rina's father?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes" she said directly to Kagome, but then started speaking to her whole class. "My name was Johnson because that was the name of my first husband. He was an American solider and we had a little girl together. He died a little after she was born, so my little girl doesn't remember him." All of the girls in the class gave a sympathetic moan. "It's alright. I miss him sometimes, but I met Mr. Kazasami and married him. We haven't been married a year yet, but we are very happy." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I am going to have a baby this school year, so towards the end, you will have a substitute."

Kagome raised her hand again. "Uh…if it's not too much trouble…could you explain how you met Mr. Kazasami?"

Sarah smiled and the rest of the class began to plead, except for the male population of the class. "Well, I'd like to get to know you all, so I suppose I'll try to explain the story as fast as I can." Sarah was just glowing. She loved the story. "My husband is a serious man, and I bet he's never told this story once, but I've told it so many times. I always think it's so sweet how I met him. He didn't fall in love with me at first. He fell for my daughter first. It was three years ago in the spring. I know for sure that it was in May. I always felt a little alone since my husband died, but I had my daughter. She had me, and I had her, but she too felt alone. She had such a hard time in school and didn't have a lot of friends. I felt so horrible for her, but she would smile and go on like nothing was wrong, even though I knew she needed someone. We met him in a park, a beautiful and very large park. I didn't know that Mr. Kazasami was there. I was just out with my little girl."

* * *

Rina was playing by herself, just going up and down a slide. She was dressed in a school uniform, since she had just finished school. Her hair was shorter then and was up in two pig tails. All of the other children could play with each other, but most of them thought Rina to be very strange. Rina was hurt inside, but she hid it well and continued playing. Her mother was smiling as she watched her playing. Sarah was holding a bouquet of lilies while she sat also alone on a bench. _She would just continue going up the ladder, riding down the slide, and then repeating the process over and over again. You know how kids are. They love slides. She was just having a good time. _Rina ran to her mother happily after getting off of the slide for more times than what she could count.

"May I have my bouquet, mommy?"

"Sure sweetheart." _She asked for her bouquet and I gave it to her. Lilies were always her favorite flowers. They were so sweet smelling, just like her._

Rina sniffed the scent of the flowers and laughed. "I love these flowers so much!" She ran off to play some more, all on her own.

_I was worried and had a lot on my mind so to be perfectly honest, I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't paying a lot of attention to her, and she got out of my sight. I hadn't noticed it for a while, either. When I realized, I was so worried about her. I started to look all over for her._

Rina saw a butterfly and began to chase it wildly. She forgot all about her mother and just continued to chase it. "Come back!" She kept on running without thinking of her mother. Soon the butterfly flew too high for her to reach and she gave up, disappointed that she couldn't play with it any longer. "Oh, but I was having fun!" She pouted unhappily and remembered that she had run away from her mother and she was lost in the large park. "Oops." She looked around but couldn't spot her mother. "I shouldn't move. I'll wait for her to find me!" She spotted a bench where Suno was sitting alone with a lap top. She ran and took a seat next to him.

He glanced down at her for a quick second and gave her a look to get lost, but decided that if he ignored her, she would leave, so he stopped giving her the look and continued to type. He had startled her with his glare at first, but since he stopped, she cautiously scooted closer to him and looked on his lap top screen. She was beginning to get too annoying for his taste, so he couldn't ignore her any longer. "What are you doing?"

"I was just curious." Rina sat her bouquet to the side of her on the bench and began kicking her legs happily. "So what are you doing?"

Suno stopped typing on his lap top and glanced back at her. "Are you lost?"

"No I'm not lost. I know that I'm in Kujido Park and I live on 109 Hijiru Street."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yes Sir, but you're not very strange at all." She smiled, and he got back to his work. Rina touched her knee that had a huge bandage on it.

Suno glanced back at her and ended up watching her curiously. Usually he had no patience for children after his little brother wore him out, but she seemed different, special. "What are you doing?" Rina smiled brightly once he asked. "I was only curious" he said.

"Well" she touched her leg "kids at school kept messing with me. Some boys pushed me down. They don't like me very much." She picked up her bouquet of flowers and smelled them again. "My mommy gave me a Band-Aid and bought me some flowers to make me feel better. Lilies are my all time favorite flower!" She had a large variety of lilies but grabbed a tiger lily and held it up to Suno. "I want you to have this."

"I can't accept that" he told her.

"Oh, do you not like this kind? It's my favorite, but I can give you another."

"I don't want any flowers."

"Please!" She had the sweetest look on her face and she pleaded with him with her eyes. "I want you to have it, Sir. I like you Sir. I think that you are a very nice man."

"You don't know anything about me."

"But you…you asked about my leg. You were concerned."

"I was curious."

"Yes Sir." Even though he was cold, she thought he was nice and knew deep down that he cared.

_When I finally found Rina, she was handing Suno a tiger lily. He was hesitant about taking it. He didn't honestly want to, but Rina wasn't going to take no for an answer. He didn't really want it, but he took it anyway. The smile she had on her face was priceless. I was worried that she was talking to a stranger, but was relieved once I saw he was harmless. I didn't even recognize him at first. I just thought he was deathly handsome. _"I am so sorry. My daughter got out of my sight Sir and wandered off. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Mommy, this is my new friend." She was going to tell her his name, but realized that she didn't know his. "My name is Rina" she told him.

"Oh my goodness" Sarah gasped. "You are Mr. Kazasami!" She covered her mouth in shock and uncovered it once she realized she was being a fool.  
"Oh my! I can't believe you're right here!" _You can imagine my excitement. I couldn't believe that I was staring in the face of Suno Kazasami. _"I am very sorry if she bothered you."

He didn't say anything. He just nodded to acknowledge her presence and sat the tiger lily on top of his briefcase that was on the ground, next to the bench. _He didn't speak much. It was all very awkward. I really honestly didn't want to do much with him. _"Rina, sweetheart, we should be going."

"But mommy…" she said sadly. _She honestly didn't want to leave this man, and I was a little worried about that. I gave her a stern look and she pouted, you know, the cute child way, and she got off of the bench and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. _"Goodbye Mr. Kazasami. It was nice talking to you!" _It was strange. He gave her a quick half smile, I guess so she would leave him alone, but it seemed like when we were leaving, he was actually kind of sad. Rina begged me to take her to the park the next day, but he wasn't there. At first I didn't realize what she wanted, but I soon figured out for some strange reason, she wanted to see Sun_o. _I didn't understand it, but he was so mysterious and handsome. I did find him attractive. The more I thought about him and Rina's strange connection to him, the more I was willing to actually take her to the park. He never came back though. I know now that he went there to clear his head. He usually never does things like that, but he was feeling stressed out. We never did see him at the park again. We had gone three times in a week. _

_Two weeks later we had almost forgotten about him, until one day we were driving around looking at houses. We always did that. I always liked looking at big houses. It was always nice to dream. _Sarah had just pulled into a driveway of a mansion. It was a traditional looking home, but it was something that Sarah could never afford. They had just been driving around and saw that the house was open for buyers. Rina had begged her mother to go look inside, so they decided to see it. The front of the house looked gorgeous. The lawn was perfect, and there was a beautiful fountain in front of the house that made Rina so excited, but the flowers in the garden around back made Rina so happy. "Mommy look! There are tiger lilies!"

"Yes, I see sweetheart."

"Are you interested in buying this house?" asked the real estate agent who tapped Sarah on the shoulder.

_When I turned around to face the real estate agent, I couldn't believe who was standing next to her. Suno was right there. He seemed to recognize me, but didn't really show it. When Rina saw him, she ran to my side instead of looking at the flowers and smiled brightly at Suno. _"I am very interested in buying the house, but this place might be a little out of my budget."

"How are you, Mr. Kazasami?" Rina asked him.

"Fine, thank you."

"I had no idea that you worked on houses too, Mr. Kazasami" _I played dumb and pretended that I didn't know he did houses, but everyone knows that the Kazasami's do everything. I was just making conversation. _

"This is a valuable piece of property. I had my people building this house from ground up and it was completed not too long ago. I wanted to see for myself what they had done."

"I like the garden" Rina said to him. "I love tiger lilies."

"I remember" he told her. _It was strange, but his strong and cold gestures began to lighten up a little bit. I figured that he didn't like children, but he certainly was taking a liking to Rina._

"You know, my mommy's gonna play her flute tonight at a charity banquet. She's in an orchestra. Would you like to see her play?"

"Is it for a series of orphanages?" he asked.

"Yes it is" Sarah tried to hide her blush. "I play sometimes."

"She's really good" Rina added in. "I can't go because I'm too little. She'll be all alone there and I have to have a babysitter because I don't have no other family to watch me."

_Rina just kept on talking to Mr. Kazasami but he didn't seem too annoyed. If he was, then he hid it very well. He didn't seem too interested though. I finally told Rina to be quiet and stop pestering Suno, mostly because she was embarrassing me. I'm sure he noticed the way I was looking at him. He was a gorgeous man indeed. After Rina talked so much, Suno started to respond back. He's a very quiet and calm man, but he knows how to talk to people. I mean, you can't be the head of a company and have no people skills whatsoever._

"Well, I am going to the charity banquet tonight" he told Sarah.

"Oh, then I shall see you tonight, Mr. Kazasami." _I was very much attracted to him, but he at first didn't show much attraction to me. He did believe that Rina and I were charming though. Seeing him at that house made me happy and seeing how he started to lighten up towards Rina also made me happy. I was actually happy.

* * *

_

"So, I saw him that night at the banquet. I played my flute and after it was all over, he wanted to speak to me. We just started talking and I ended up telling him so much. I ended up telling him about my husband that had died and how it had been hard raising Rina. He seemed so concerned for her. To a woman in my position, the most important thing concerning a man is whether or not your child will like him, and Rina took a strange liking to him, and I thought he was charming. He invited me out on a date, but of course he didn't call it a date. I still accepted and we both kept meeting over and over until he finally felt comfortable enough to ask me if I'd marry him. The rest is history."

"That's so great" Kagome told Sarah. _'He was concerned for Rina before he even really started to care for her. It's just like Sesshoumaru and that little girl that travels with him. I don't understand why she travels with him, but he is very found of her, and he protects her with his own life. Not even Inuyasha understands, but Ikuto barely understood his brother either. He didn't even think he could be a good father, and Suno luckily proved him wrong.'_

"Now that I've bored you to death with my love life, let's talk about you guys."

* * *

Later on in the day after school was out for the high school students, Ikuto had to get ready for work. Suno had called forth a board meeting to formerly introduce Ikuto to the company. He felt a little awkward walking into his father's company. He didn't really go in the office a lot, and the last time he did, Suno lost a client which only led to a fight between the two of them on how Ikuto hated Japan. Now he didn't feel too bad about Japan since he realized that not everyone was the same and even though he went to the U.S. there were some people who did look at Ikuto strangely. No place was perfect. There are good and bad people everywhere, and Ikuto wasn't so anxious to get away now that he realized that, but he still wished to go to the U.S. one day.

Once Ikuto was in front of the board room, he looked at his watch and saw that he had two minutes to spare. He was a little nervous about walking into the double doors and seeing all of those people there. If so many were against Suno running the company when their father passed away, then Ikuto could only wonder how they would react to him getting a position. _'Suno did think I was doing a good job. I only hope everyone else thought so. Yesterday seemed like a success.' _Ikuto straightened his tie and looked down at his shoes. His father's shoes always looked shiny. That was one thing he could remember about his father very vividly. His father carried himself so well. That was one reason why Suno now didn't expect anything less than perfection. _'Yeah, dad turned Suno into a psycho alright.'_ Ikuto fixed his hair a little. He combed his hair with his fingers to make sure it wasn't sticking up. _'I guess I'm good to go.'

* * *

_

"What do you think his motives are?" Sango asked Miroku. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting together on the ground in an open field, discussing what they should do. They were not too far from Kaede's village. It wasn't that they didn't have the will to search for the jewel shards with Kagome gone, but their target was in the area. Inuyasha caught a whiff of Naraku's scent not too long ago and Inuyasha mysteriously disappeared only ten minutes ago. "Naraku has been so far away from this place and has suddenly come back here. He's not hiding anymore, Miroku. He's plotting something. I wish I knew what."

"Yes, you are correct, Sango. If Naraku has moved so far out from his former location, then it must be for a reason. Being here near Kaede means that Naraku is not planning to flee from Inuyasha. Last time we were in battle, it appeared like we had wounded him, but Naraku would have gone into hiding if that was the case." Miroku wasn't sure what to say. It could only mean trouble. "Sango, I fear that his plan might have involved Inuyasha's reincarnation."

"You mean Ikuto?" Shippo asked him.

"Naraku did mention him" Sango pointed out. "I am glad that he does not know much of Ikuto, but not knowing much is also a problem. He shall seek more information."

"Yes. Seeing Kagome, Kikyou's reincarnation shouldn't be that strange to those that don't know of Kagome's ability to travel through time, because Kikyou is dead. Naraku however fortunately does not know of Kagome's strange powers. Seeing Inuyasha and his reincarnation is a different story, especially since Inuyasha is still alive. Naraku is not a fool. He'll try to discover the truth."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that Inuyasha decided to keep Kagome and Ikuto in their own time. It would only complicate things too far. If Naraku knew of Kagome's ability, then I fear the worst."

"He shouldn't find out anything, if Kagome and Ikuto stay in their own time."

Shippo really missed Kagome, but what could he do? Everyone made a point that she was safer in her own time. _'Oh Kagome, I really miss you. I just hope that you stay safe in your time.'

* * *

_

"Gentlemen" Suno began to say before his board members. Ikuto was standing by his side, feeling a little out of place. He was of course the youngest person there, but the second youngest was Suno. The next youngest was Jamon. Everyone else was around their forties. If they held any resentment towards Ikuto, it wouldn't be because he was half black, but because he was so much younger than them. "You all know of the proposition that I brought up a few months ago concerning the office that we're starting to build in New York. Ikuto has agreed to the terms and will be head once it is finished." The surrounding men didn't look too happy. "Any objections?" Suno didn't expect anyone to object though. He knew everyone was afraid of him.

One man did take the floor. Suno didn't look too happy about that, and the man did look a little intimidated once he started speaking, even though he was in his mid forties. "Ikuto is very young and hasn't had any experience such as you, Mr. Kazasami." He tried to hold his ground and make his point, but no one really defied Suno. "Even when you were younger, you always spent a lot of time with your father here. Ikuto doesn't quiet have the same experience."

"Your point is well understood, but I assure you that I did not simply choose Ikuto for this position because he is my younger brother. My company's outcome is more important than my brother's feelings."

'_That certainly is true'_ Ikuto thought to himself. _'He really thinks I can do this.'_

"I assure you that Ikuto can do the job. He did well on his first task and was very successful in our objective. He did well. From now on he is going to be my apprentice, getting the best experience that he possibly can. He'll have enough hands on experience to successfully take care of the office in New York." Suno glanced to his right where Ikuto was standing. "Have no worries" a small smirk crept on his face "if Ikuto does not meet my expectations, I will simply fire him."

"I'm sure that you will" Ikuto told him. He said it calmly to his brother, not wanting to show him disrespect in front of all of his coworkers. Suno didn't want to bring their family problems out in the public. Besides, Ikuto had enough sense to realize that his brother was the boss. "I do plan on doing the best that I possibly can and I assure all of you fine gentlemen that I will be in the best shape possible to take on any task that is assigned to me." Ikuto could tell that no one really trusted him besides his brother, but that didn't matter much to him. _'Well, at least they dislike me because I'm young and not because their racist.' _

"I am confident that my brother can win over the hearts of the American people. He is technically a natural born citizen, so I naturally believe that there is no one else among us who can take on the task as well as he can." Everyone looked a little worried, but they were all terrified of Suno. "The decision is final."

'_Suno is certainly hard core. It's bad enough he's my brother, but him being my boss is going to be especially rough.'_

"Now that is settled, let's get down to business."

* * *

Inuyasha cautiously came out of his hiding place and confronted his target. He had picked up on her scent and had run away from his friends and when Shippo tried to come along, he gave him a vigorous beating. She was so beautiful every time he saw her, but when she was collecting souls and surrounded by her soul collectors, she was so mysterious. She was glowing with beauty, but Inuyasha knew what she was doing was wrong. It wasn't the same as seeing her when she was alive, but he still loved her dearly. "Kikyou."

The last soul entered her body and she turned to face him. She didn't seem happy to see him, but Kikyou really didn't ever seem happy now that she was dead. She wasn't surprised either. "I knew you would come, Inuyasha."

After Inuyasha escaped the trance of her beauty, he began to speak. "We've been seeing each other a lot lately, Kikyou. Have you been spying on me?"

"I was not certain if you would keep our deal, Inuyasha. I was simply making sure that you would rid this world of Kagome and your reincarnation."

"Kikyou" he stepped closer to her.

"Inuyasha, you must have figured out that Naraku is around in this area, Inuyasha. You must know this."

"He wants to know about my reincarnation" he told her.

Her expression turned into a look of worry. It didn't come on her face too often. It made Inuyasha a bit jealous. "Naraku must not have the boy. If he does-"

"What do you care of him?" Inuyasha asked furiously. "What does he matter to you? Why does his fate matter to you, Kikyou?"

"Do you think I care for him Inuyasha?" she slightly laughed, thinking Inuyasha was fool. "Do you believe that I love this boy?" Inuyasha was silenced in fear. "You misunderstand me, Inuyasha. I find comfort in his existence and nothing more. I cannot love that boy Ikuto, for he is not mine to love, Inuyasha. He is not of this world. You have nothing to fear."

Inuyasha calmed down a bit. "Then why are you so concerned with him?"

"Inuyasha, if Naraku gets a hold of him, all will be lost."

"You speak in such riddles! How am I supposed to know what that means?"

"You don't have to understand, especially since he is not coming back, him or Kagome. Now Inuyasha," she turned away from him "Naraku is near and my search for him must continue."

"But…" he reached out to touch her, but he stopped himself.

"Inuyasha, please do not bring Kagome back to this world." Her fists began to clench. "If she comes back, then you'll only hurt yourself." She was upset and heartbroken at the thought. _'You are mine alone, Inuyasha. You are destined to be with me alone. If there is any imbalance, then all will end. No one will be happy. Everything shall wither away.' _"I would keep a close eye on your friends if I were you. Naraku will attack soon." Her soul collectors gathered around her, and Inuyasha reached out to touch her again, but she began to rise up in the air, flying away from him.

"Kikyou! Wait!" She didn't though. She kept going, flying away, until she was out of his sight. _'Naraku wants Ikuto, but why. Kikyou figured it out so quickly, yet I'm still confused. I don't understand. If I only knew then maybe Kagome could still…'_ He sighed. _'Kikyou thinks it's good that I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't even wonder about it anymore. He is gone, and he is gone for good. He won't come to this time if Kagome isn't around, and I don't plan on ever seeing her again. I'm not going to put her in any more danger, so there's no way for her to get back to this time.'

* * *

_

"I've got papers for you to sign" Ikuto told his brother at the dinner table. Rina, Suno, Sarah, and Ikuto were all enjoying a nice family dinner. "You know, the usual stuff about school rules and crap like that. You know you've got to be eighteen before they consider you an adult, which doesn't make any sense to me" he complained.

"And you?" he asked Rina.

"No Sir, I had mommy sign my papers."

"Speaking of school" Sarah wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat it down at the table "you'll never believe who was my student in school today." She was so excited. "It was Kagome! Kagome is in my class!"

"She's in your class?" Ikuto asked. "So, she wants to learn English?" He tried to hide the smile that was creeping on his face. _'She wants to learn it? Maybe she had always planned on learning it. I mean, English is an important language to learn. Then again, maybe it's me. Maybe she wants to learn it so she can have a better connection to me.' _"That's interesting." _'Well, we did decide that we wanted to know each other more. I guess understanding the culture that I want to adapt to is a good way to learn.'

* * *

_

"She's so tired" Kagome's mother opened her door and saw her sleeping on the bed. She hadn't even changed into her pajamas. She was still in her school uniform. "Oh, I'd feel so horrible for waking her."

Kagome began to cough lightly in her sleep and her grandfather became concerned. "She must be catching a cold. Perhaps she should stay home tomorrow."

"It's only been the first day" her mother argued. "If she doesn't feel well, then she can stay home. Let's wait until morning and ask her." Kagome coughed again in her sleep, this time a little harsher. "I hope everything is alright. She couldn't stop talking about school." Her mother closed Kagome's door. _'I hope she feels better in the morning.'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Kagome is sick? Oh no! Will she be okay in the morning? You can only hope! REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 39: Betrayed

Thank you to all who stuck up for me. I thank you all so much. I feel so good now. I also feel good because I've been writing all morning trying to update today, but "Shattered Innocence" has a really good chapter up. This chapter of Irony is really good too, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 39

I don't own Inuyasha

"Hello Mrs. Hagurashi" Ikuto stepped inside of their home and handed the bouquet of flowers to Kagome's mother.

"Tiger lilies. How sweet of you?"

"I wasn't sure what her favorite was and Rina told me to give her this kind." He shrugged his shoulders. "Their Rina's favorite, so I went along with her strange idea."

"It's alright." Kagome's mother smelt the sweet scent of the flowers and smiled. "I'll put these in some water. You can go right up to Kagome's room, if you want."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hagurashi." Ikuto practically ran upstairs to Kagome's room, but before he entered, he heard Kagome's grandfather talking about something evil. Ikuto put his ear to the door, but grandpa opened the door as soon as his ear made contact. "Oh, hello."

"Were you spying on us?" Grandpa asked suspiciously.

"Chill out. I was only concerned for the well being of Kagome. Anything else is of no concern to me." Ikuto didn't like Kagome's grandfather much, so he said nothing more and stepped in Kagome's room. It looked like she had a fever. She was pale and lying in her bed. She seemed so weak and she had a rag on her forehead. "If you're hot, then you shouldn't keep your body covered in that blanket all day."

She was happy to see him. "How are you, Ikuto?"

"I'd be better if you took better care of yourself!" he practically barked.

_'Man, when he acts like Inuyasha, he really does act like Inuyasha.'_

"Now anyway," he walked over to Kagome's bed and pulled back the sheet that practically had her whole body covered, but as soon as he pulled it off a little bit, he realized that Kagome wasn't wearing her pair of usual pajamas, but a short gown that was above her knees, about the same length as her school uniform, but at the top, the gown was spaghetti straps and low cut, so he saw some cleavage. "Sorry!" He quickly covered Kagome back up. "I didn't mean to see all of that!"

"I was hot!" she admitted. "I didn't want to wear itchy and baggy clothing!" Kagome was blushing with embarrassment. "Thank you for stopping by." She wouldn't look at him. She was far too embarrassed.

"It's no problem. I wanted to talk to you and I didn't have to work until later today." _'You did a little growing up over the summer, didn't you Kagome?' _He was smiling from the thought._ 'I must have hung around Michael too much.'_ He sat down on the floor Indian style, just like Inuyasha would, and reached over to Kagome to feel her forehead. "Sarah was worried when you missed school yesterday. She thought that you might have gone back to the Feudal Era, and when I called, your mother told me you were sick and I had to see you." He sighed. "You were doing so well too. You were in school Monday till Thursday and Friday you get sick."

"Actually, I've been a little sick since the first day."

"Then why did you wear yourself out? Are you totally crazy, Kagome? Sarah said you didn't look well, and you kept pressing on. You're going to kill yourself one day. You should take better care, Kagome."

"I'm really sorry." Kagome started coughing again and Ikuto looked for a glass of water, but saw none in her room.

"I'll get some water for you."

"Please wait!" she reached out to touch him and grabbed his hand. It stopped Ikuto in his tracks, not just because he felt the touch of her hand, but because he also felt something else.

_'What's this strange eerie feeling I'm getting from Kagome? Something is wrong. I can sense something, it's something terribly strange.'_ "Kagome, what was you grandfather babbling about when I came in here?"

She rolled her eyes. "He said he was going to get something out of the storage room that could lower my temperature. He said it could cleanse the evil or something like that."

"The evil?" Ikuto thought Kagome's grandfather was crazy, but he might be right about something. "Kagome, you don't think there's some demon inside of you or something weird like that, do you?"

Kagome chuckled a bit. "No Ikuto, it can't be anything like that. You're so paranoid." Kagome harshly began to cough and her head began to spin. _'Then again...'_

"Your mother said that the doctor made a visit yesterday. What exactly did he say?"

"He's not sure what's wrong with me. He gave me some medicine and a doctor's note, but the medicine hasn't worked yet. I've been taking other medication a few days ago too. My mom even hadsaved some ofInuyasha's disgusting cold medicine and I took that yesterday, and I still don't feel any better. I actually feel a lot worse than what I should feel."

"There's no sickness going around the school, according to Sarah. When did you start getting sick?"

Kagome had to think back to a while. "Well, I didn't start feeling sick until a few days ago..." That wasn't quite right. She had to think even farther back than that. "Well, I did develop the cough when I came back from the Feudal Era." She noticed the sudden look of anger in Ikuto's eyes. "Well, we fought Naraku just before we left. Something strange was going on with Naraku. We beat him way too easily and his miasma was so strange. I accidentally breathed it in and..."

"That blasted Inuyasha!" Ikuto stood to his feet. "This is all his fault you're sick! It has to be Naraku! If the doctors don't know what's going on, then you might be cursed!"

"But Ikuto..." she couldn't argue with him. She was already lightheaded. She might pass out if she wasn't careful.

"He keeps putting you in danger, but I won't let him! He's not going to get away with this anymore, Kagome!" Ikuto wanted to hurt Inuyasha for his ignorance. Now Kagome was sick. _'If the doctor's medicine isn't working, then what will happen to her?'_ His thought was interrupted by Kagome's coughing. This time it was harsher. He didn't know how to help her. He hadn't really ever gotten a cold before, so he didn't know how to react to Kagome's coughing. "Just hold on, Kagome!" He tried to lift her up so he could pat her on the back, but by the time he was able to sit her up, she had stopped. "Kagome?" She said nothing as he held her in his arms, but then he finally realized that she had lost consciousness and blood had managed to trickle down both of her nostrils. "Kagome?" He tilted her head back and reachedfor a tissue out of the tissue box on her desk. As he wiped the blood away from her nose, he knew what he had to do. _'I can sense something horrible going on in your body, Kagome. I don't know how I can feel it, but there's something wrong, and I'm going to make it right.'_

A half hour later, Kagome was still passed out, but Ikuto held her in his arms as he stood in front of the well. Kagome's mother, Souta, and grandpa were behind him, eager to see him pass through. Kagome's mother had dressed Kagome in her school uniform and prepared her daughter to make the departure back into the Feudal Era. She packed a back pack full of supplies, but Ikuto assured her that it was unnecessary. He only needed to bring her to that old woman Kaede that he met once. She could help Kagome, and then they could leave. _'I never wanted to come back to this place, but they're the only ones who can take the curse off Kagome.' _"I'll be back before sundown" he told Kagome's family. _'Hopefully anyway. I can't be late to work or Suno will kill me!'_

"Goodbye" Souta told him.

"Bye kid." Ikuto held Kagome tighter and jumped through the well. Ikuto still thought going through the well was so strange, especially as he fell through time, but he didn't let it bother him. He needed to save Kagome. When he landed, he could see the bright morning sun. "Hold on Kagome." She couldn't hear him. She was still unconscious. He couldn't hold her and climb at the same time,so he gently tossed her on his shoulders and began to climb up. Climbing with Kagome over his shoulders reminded him of a fireman. He admired them greatly, but had to push the thought out of his mind before he started thinking about fires and lost his concentration. _'I've got to take care of Kagome now.'_

When he got out of the well, he placed Kagome back into his arms and began to carry her again. _'I don't think Inuyasha's around. Good. If I saw his idiotic face, I might have to hurt him for being so foolish. He let Kagome get so sick.'_ "Hold on Kagome." He hadn't realized how long of a walk it was to Kaede's. It probably seemed so long because he was holding Kagome. She was a light girl, but she was beginning to get heavy after a while. He was glad once he finally got into Kaede's home. "Kaede?"

She was surprised to see him step in her doorway. "What a surprise. Are ye not Inuyasha's reincarnation, Ikuto?"

"Uh…I am." He confessed. He laid Kagome down, making sure he rested her body down as gently as possible. "She needs your help" Ikuto told her desperately.

"What happened to Kagome? I sense a great evil."

"She's not possessed is she?"

Kaede felt her head. "Nay, child. She is not possessed, but I fear that Kagome has been cursed."

"You can do something about that, can't you? Can you take the curse off?"

Kaede nodded. "Stay with Kagome and I shall seek out some special herbs." Kaede wandered out of the room and off to the forest.

Kagome finally opened her eyes and reached out to touch Ikuto's hand. When he felt her hand, he wasn't so worried anymore. "Don't worry Kagome, Kaede is going to help you get better, and then I promise we'll go home."

"Kaede?" her voice was weak and fragile. "How did we get back to the Feudal Era without the jewel?"

"I don't know" he confessed. "We just jumped through together."

_'He never ceases to amaze me. What makes him so special?'_ Kagome's grip on Ikuto's hand withered away and she closed her eyes again and rested.

'_That's right Kagome, you just sleep. You'll be good as new in only a matter of hours.'_ He sighed. _'I hope Suno understands that I have a responsibility to protect Kagome at all costs.'

* * *

_

"Excellent" Naraku was watching his target through Kanna's mirror. "I have been waiting for him to appear. I knew once Kagome would fall ill, he would appear again. Now my plan can continue."

* * *

Ikuto watched Kaede as she applied various herbs to Kagome's body and said a few prayers. He didn't really notice a change, but he could sort of feel one. The evil that was around her body was beginning to go away. He was thankful for that, but it did take hours. The evil was strong and Kagome was close to death. He was thankful that he acted so rash and quickly returned her to the Feudal Era. If he didn't, Kagome could have been dead. _'I love you Kagome. I just want you to stay safe.'_

"Would ye mind stepping out for a moment?" Kaede asked.

Ikuto could take a hint. Kaede needed to apply a mixture of herbs on her body, and there were certain places that Ikuto didn't need to see. "I get it. I'm going for a walk anyway." Ikuto stepped out of Kaede's and he decided to take a walk. We went around the village and the people stared at him strangely. _'Well, my clothes and my complexion are strange to them'_ he admitted in his mind. He decided not to become angry about it.

He just continued walking along until he was out of the village and went back into the forest. He kept walking until he spotted the sacred tree. _'This creepy place.'_ He rested his back against the tree and slide down until he was sitting down on the grass. It was soon to be night. The sun was going to set in another hour or two. He hoped Kagome would be better by then. _'Suno is going to flip when I get home.' _Ikuto couldn't blame his brother. He wondered if he'd get fired. _'If he couldn't understand that I had to save Kagome, then I don't want to work for him.'_ Ikuto looked up at the sky and his eyes began to become heavy. _'I'll just take a quick nap, and then I'll go check up on Kagome._' He closed his eyes and began to slumber.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Sango asked Inuyasha, who had stopped in his tracks all of the sudden.

"Everyday he becomes even stranger than the day before" Shippo said.

"Yes" Miroku agreed and nodded his head. "He is quite clueless without Kagome."

"Kagome" Inuyasha muttered. His nose wasn't lying. He could smell the sweet scent of his lovely Kagome. "Kagome is here!"

* * *

"Wake up." 

Ikuto felt the touch of a woman's hand opened his eyes. He didn't feel like he had slept too long, but the temperature had begun to lower. "I must have had a nice and effective nap." He stretched and yawned. "You okay now, Kagome?"

She sat beside him and had a bottle of something in her hand. She looked better. "I think I'm ready to go whenever you are." She rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Something seemed to be wrong.

"I was just thinking about this spot. I have a lot of memories of this spot. It's ironic that I find you sleeping here."

"I suppose so." Kagome handed Ikuto the bottle and smiled gently at him. There was a cork on top of the lid, but when Ikuto pulled it off, he could smell something foul about it. It seemed so strange. "Kagome, you don't want me to drink this, do you?"

"Of course I do. It was a spell cast on me, but I was still sick and Kaede doesn't want you catching the illness."

"Come on Kagome…" he moaned in agony. He didn't want to drink it, but he couldn't take the chance of getting sick. "Okay, you win" he told her. He swallowed his pride and began to swallow the disgusting liquid. The more he swallowed, the more he wanted to throw it up. Whatever it was, it was thick and was the worse thing he had ever tasted. It wasn't easy going down and it tasted rotten. It began to make him feel sick. As he was drinking, he saw a very pale young girl begin to walk towards him. She appeared to be a ghost carrying a mirror. "Who is that?" he asked after his last swallow.

Kagome smirked evilly. "That is my good friend, Kanna."

"Kanna?" Ikuto began to choke and his nose began to bleed. He couldn't really breathe. _'What's happening to me?'_ He started to breathe once again, but he had no will. His eyes were dazed and he couldn't really move or speak how he wanted to.

"Good" Kagome said to him. "Now I am going to ask you a few questions, and you are going to answer them like a good boy." She placed her hand on Ikuto's back. "Now, I want you to tell me all of Inuyasha's secrets."

"I don't know any."

"You don't?" She wouldn't accept that for an answer. "Then I need you to remember. Go back to being Inuyasha. Search your soul and mind until you are him!"

"I can't remember" Ikuto claimed.

"You can't remember for Kagome?" she asked. Kanna stepped in front of Ikuto and held her mirror towards him. "Then show Kanna who you will remember for. What person have you always loved and held in utmost regard for? Who is that person who lies deep within your heart?" Kanna's mirror began to glow. In the mirror appeared an image. It was the image of a young woman, who was unlike any Japanese woman. Her skin was warm like coco and her eyes were chocolate brown. Her hair was long and as black as as night. Even her clothes were different than anything Kanna had seen. She was wearing a blue sundress and was holding what appeared to be a young version of Ikuto. They were together happy, in a garden.

"It is his mother, Naraku."

"Yes I see" answered Naraku, still using Kagome's voice. "What a strange woman." Naraku easily enough was able to transform himself into this figure though. His ability to shape shift did come in handy so much. "Ikuto?" Naraku changed his voice as well. Kanna moved back so Naraku could come in front of Ikuto. He grabbed Ikuto's face and stroked his cheeks, just as a mother would do to her son. "You've showed Kanna your desire to see me."

"Mother?"

"Now will you remember for me? Tell me all of Inuyasha's secrets. Tell me, when does Inuyasha become a human?"

Ikuto couldn't stop himself from speaking since he took that potion, but he couldn't deny his mother anything. "The night of the new moon" he told her, still in a daze.

She smiled greatly. "The night of the new moon? Good boy. Now I need you to tell me where the remaining jewel shards are."

"The jewel shards?" he asked. "I can't remember."

"You must remember. You are Inuyasha's reincarnation, meaning that Inuyasha must die. You have to remember his full life. If you don't, then you must remember. You have to try for your mother. You have to. Do it for your mother."

Ikuto couldn't deny his mother anything. He had to try. He could have possibly given up if Kagome asked him to remember, but it was his mother. Deep down inside, he knew it really couldn't be her, but he couldn't fight off the effects of the potion he had taken. So, Ikuto began to try. He began to try harder than he ever had in his whole life. He began to grunt, because it mentally hurt him so. He kept going though. He kept trying to remember, for his mother.

_'Almost there'_ Naraku thought to himself. "Come on Ikuto, I believe in you. Your mother is very proud of you." Suddenly, the strain of Ikuto began to leave, and his eyes didn't seem to recognize the form that Naraku had taken. Naraku looked behind him and into Kanna's mirror.

"The image has changed" said Kanna.

This time, the woman was very beautiful, but her skin was not like the other woman's. It was a woman with the same eye color, but her skin was that of any other Japanese woman. Her hair was long and black like the other woman's, but it was much longer and thinner. Her garments were normal, unlike the other woman. Her kimono was pink and beautiful, and she seemed dressed like a princess. This time, she was holding what seemed to be a smaller version of Inuyasha. "Good, you remember now" Naraku changed his form into the person in the mirror. "Now that you are Inuyasha, tell me all of your secrets, son. Tell me where the remaining jewel shards are."

Ikuto's eyes didn't seem so dazed anymore. They were angry. He leaped out at Naraku and began to choke him. "Do you think I would be foolish enough to fall for the same trick again? My mother has been dead for years, and I will not be tricked twice!" Ikuto looked around him in a panic, trying to find Jaken or Sesshoumaru, or whoever was responsible for releasing his mother's look alike on him. "You're not her!" he told Naraku. Ikuto saw Kanna. "Naraku is responsible for this!"

Naraku was surprised that he had the strength to act out like that, since he had taken in so much of his potion, but Naraku had ways to counter. _'If his own mother won't work, I know what will.'_

Ikuto's grip loosened once he saw that he was choking Kikyou. He let her go and backed away, from her. His eyes went into a daze again. "Kikyou…"

"I see that you also remember the love you harbor for me. That is good, Ikuto. It pleases me so." Naraku smiled. "I am sorry that we could not be together. What happened fifty years ago was tragic, but if we collect all of the jewel shards, then perhaps we can be reunited. Tell me, where are all of the fragments of the Sacred Shikon Jewel?"

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran inside Kaede's hut, just in time to see her sitting up. "Kagome!" He was happy to see her, but hid it with anger. "You're not supposed to be here." 

"I know" she had trouble standing, still feeling a little weak. Inuyasha helped her stand though. "I became sick and Ikuto took me back here." She looked around. "Where is he?"

"Knowing him, that idiot is in danger! I can smell Naraku, and he's near by!"

* * *

"So that is where I must go next" Naraku said to Ikuto, still in the form of Kikyou, still using her voice. 

Ikuto fell on his back, unable to remember any longer. He had worn himself out and he barely had any strength left. His mind now wandered in confusion. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He could no longer move, and could not remember.

"You must be so strong, since you were able to survive after drinking so much of my potion."

"Naraku!"

He turned around, just in time to have his arm blown off by Kagome's sacred arrow. She was still tired, but she pressed through.

"What have you done?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku was ready to use his wind tunnel at any moment and Sango was prepared to throw her Hiraikotsu in a hot second. Kirara had even transformed, and Inuyasha was holding on to the fully transformed Tetsusaiga with the wind scar twirling around it. Even Shippo looked prepared to do something, even though he was frightened. "What did you do to him?"

Naraku already had a full grown smile on his face, but it turned into laughter, sadistic and pleasurable laughter. His form of Kikyou began to wither away and warp into his normal state.

Inuyasha was so disgusted that he would take Kikyou's form. "And what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"The night of the new moon" Naraku said to Inuyasha. "The night of the new moon."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. Now his number one enemy knew the secret he wanted to keep hidden from all. Inuyasha glanced over at the snitch, Ikuto, and saw his eyes dazed and almost lifeless. "No"Inuyasha seethed. "You'll pay for this, Naraku!"

"You're not getting away this time" Miroku said.

"We'll finish this here and now" Sango told him.

"Wait until we get Ikuto away from Naraku" instructed Kagome. "He can't move."_ 'This is all my fault. I've dragged him back into trouble.'_

"I won't miss!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, but Kanna was able to reflect it back with her mirror and hurled it right into Kirara, knocking Kirara down and out.

"Kirara!" Miroku was about to suck Naraku up in his wind tunnel, but then he realized Ikuto still lying down. _'I'd suck him in too.'_

The miasma that had begun to pour out of Naraku once his arm was blown off began to surround Kanna and Naraku. "The night of the new moon, Inuyasha. I shall pay you a visit then." Naraku and Kanna began to take off into the sky.

Inuyasha wanted to badly chase after Naraku, but when he looked behind him to Kirara; it all began to make sense. _'They purposely hit Kirara so I couldn't chase after them.'_ Inuyasha attempted to run after him, but Naraku completely disappeared. "Nooooooooo!"

Kagome ran over to Ikuto and held him in her arms. "Ikuto, it's going to be alright."

Inuyasha walked over to them and grabbed Ikuto by his shirt and lifted him up into the air. "You little worm!"

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Stop it right now! He doesn't deserve this!" She told him. "It was all probably an accident."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"You've got to stop it!" Miroku told Inuyasha. "Let him explain."

"He told Naraku the most important secret of me life! He deserves to die!"

"What? Who?" Ikuto began to ask, so confused.

"You've got something to say you maggot? Well speak! What do you have to say for betraying us all?"

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked.

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"Who am…I?"

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Uh oh! Something bad has happened! What will become of Ikuto's memory and what about Naraku and his plot? I won't say unless you review!


	40. Chapter 40: Searching

**NEWS: **I've got a new story called "Forever Until This Day" and it's a one shot. Check it out!

**IKUTO'S MEMORY:** Okay, you guys are all freaking out. Naraku didn't erase them. It's just that he tried to hard to remember Inuyasha's that he kind of forgot his own. He can't really remember much of anything now.

**WARNINAG!** School starts next week for me, so if I slip up on my weekly update, then you will know why.

Chapter 40

I do not own Inuyasha

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was becoming angrier with Ikuto's plea. He still wanted to punish him for how Ikuto betrayed him. "You're lying! You just don't want me to kill you!"

"Kill me?" Ikuto asked. "What did I do?"

"Stop it Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha dropped Ikuto and noticed the fear he had in his eyes. _'Ikuto's not afraid of me, even though he should be. This kid may be telling the truth. He really doesn't remember anything.' _"What did Naraku do to you?" Ikuto didn't understand what he was asking, and it only angered Inuyasha. "You don't remember anything, not even what just happened?"

Ikuto answered with a shake of his head. _'I feel so strange' _he admitted to himself. He felt his stomach, feeling that he hadn't properly digested something. He felt odd, or was that how he always felt? _'Who am I?'_

Kagome bent down and got eye level with him. "Don't you remember me?" she asked so sadly. They had been through so much. He was her first real boyfriend. Now all of that was suddenly gone? When Ikuto shook his head, Kagome was so disappointed with the answer. _'It's all gone'_ she was still so tired and was now just restless. "What are we going to do?" she was mostly just asking herself than her friends. "Ikuto's life is a lot different than mine. He's constantly being watched by everyone. He's rich and famous and has a very important job. His brother is going to freak out, and if anyone shouldn't be pulled into our affairs, it's Suno Kazasami!"

"I'm really…all of that?" Ikuto asked. It hurt him to see Kagome so worried. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"It sure is!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"You remember?" Miroku asked.

Ikuto shook his head. "It's just obvious that it is."

"Naraku might come back for him" Sango added in. "It's best to get him and Kagome back home."

Kagome had no argument with that. She never wanted Ikuto to go into the Feudal Era again. Now look what happened! _'If I wouldn't have gotten sick, then he wouldn't be in this mess.' _"He should go home" she admitted. "Let's go now."

"But we still don't know what he told Naraku!" Inuyasha barked.

"And he doesn't remember!" Kagome snapped back and gave Inuyasha a death glare. It actually frightened him. He decided to back off of Kagome at the moment. He hated Ikuto and honestly wanted to snap at him some more, but let it go at the moment.

'_I'm going to find out that truth about this kid if it's the last thing I do!'

* * *

_

"Mommy" Rina asked while they were eating dinner together. Suno hadn't come home yet so it was just the two of them. Rina saw that her mother was nervous and seemed to be very worried. "Mommy, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing honey, it'll be alright. Don't worry about it." Suno had called home from the office asking if Ikuto was there. When she said she had no idea where he was, Suno was indeed very angry. She feared what might happen once Ikuto and Suno both came home_. 'They were getting along and now it's all ruined.'_ Sarah had even sent home all of the workers in fear of what would happen once the brother's paths crossed. She didn't want them to see the fireworks.

"Mommy" Rina heard the doorbell go off "somebody's here."

Sarah thought it strange, especially since if it was Suno or Ikuto, they had a key. "Alright, I'll get it." Once she opened it, she was surprised to see that it was indeed Ikuto, with Kagome by his side. Sarah knew this wasn't going to be good. "Kagome, what happened? Do you know how furious Suno is with Ikuto? He's been out all day and didn't go to work today." She noticed Ikuto was peering in instead of just entering. It was raining outside, and the two of them were just standing out in the rain. "Come in before you catch a cold."

Ikuto hesitated, but stepped in. "This is my house?" he asked.

"Of course it is" Sarah insisted. "What happened today?"

Ikuto looked to Kagome for assistance, but before she said anything, she peeked her head outside and made a motion for Inuyasha, who was far off on the lawn, to come inside. Inuyasha hesitated to do so, but he walked in. He had to stop himself from shaking himself dry. Kagome thought it was hilarious when he did that, but he knew she'd be angry if she did it now. He'd get the house all wet. "Oh my" Sarah said. She reached out to touch Inuyasha's ears, but he slapped them away quickly.

"I don't want anyone else to do that!"

"So you're Inuyasha?" she asked. "This is interesting."

"Is Mr. Kazasami home?" Kagome asked. "It's really important that I talk to him."

She shook her head and noticed that Ikuto was still looking around, as if in shock and confusion. "What happened today?"

"You should sit down" Kagome instructed her.

"I think I'd like to stand." She crossed her arms and waited for the news. Before Kagome could say anything, Rina ran from the dinning room and to her mother's side.

"Hi doggy man!"

Inuyasha grunted at the name. Kagome would have laughed at him if she wasn't so upset and worried about what would become of Ikuto. "Uh…" Kagome began to say "this is Inuyasha, Rina."

"Wanna play with me, Kagome?"

"Not right now, Rina. I've gotta talk to your mom and dad right now. It's very serious." Rina nodded and Kagome sighed heavily, not wanting to say what she knew she needed to say. _'Here goes nothing.'_ "I got sick…and Ikuto took me into Inuyasha's time so I would get better."

"Our hospitals weren't sufficient, Kagome?" Sarah asked with a slight attitude, not being too pleased with Kagome. She knew that something was wrong with Ikuto and she knew it was Kagome's fault, just by the expression she had on her face. Besides, her mood swings were kicking in.

"I was cursed" Kagome told her. "I'm very sorry" she confessed. "While I was getting better a demon attacked Ikuto and…well…when I found him-"

"The kid can't remember anything" Inuyasha blurted out, not liking Kagome's long explanation of the situation. "The kid can't remember a thing."

"You're not serious!" Sarah asked. "You don't remember me?" she said directly to Ikuto. He replied with a shake of his head. "You don't remember me? You don't remember that when we met you told me that I was either insane for being with your brother or I had balls of steal? You don't remember that?" she was a bit hysterical, her hormones going out of whack. "You seriously don't remember me or Rina?"

"You don't remember us?" Rina tugged on his pants leg. "You're my only uncle!"

Ikuto knitted his eyebrows together in frustration. "I'm sorry. I don't remember." He looked worried. "Is my brother really that bad?" he asked.

"You two haven't really ever gotten along too well" Sarah said honestly "but you two finally were able to resolve some of the issues you had." She wouldn't look at Kagome and she soon began to cry. "Sorry, it's my hormones. They're all out of whack." She didn't want any of them to see her like that. "I'm so sorry that I'm breaking down like this, I'm not even the one who lost their memory. I just need to go…" she breathed in and out heavily, trying to get a hold of herself "I'll be back in a minute."

When she left out, Inuyasha asked "What's her problem?"

"She's very emotional because she's pregnant. When women are going to have children, their emotions get a little crazy. She just needs a minute."

Rina grabbed Ikuto's hand. "Come here!" She led them all upstairs with her small and soft hand clasping on tightly to Ikuto's hand. Ikuto was still looking around like he didn't belong or had just never been there before. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable and really wanted to leave, but he didn't trust Ikuto. He never did and now it was even less so.

'_He's not totally innocent. I can't let Kagome stay here alone with him.'_ "Where are we going?"

Rina led them all into Ikuto's room, but he couldn't remember anything at all. Rina started jumping on his bed happily. "I always jump on it and you tell me to get off because it makes you mad! You don't remember?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Sorry, I really don't really remember anything about you or my life." She stopped jumping and he sat down on the bed.

Rina frowned and walked over to his pile of books he had in a corner. "You can be so sloppy sometimes. Even though you're practically grown up, my daddy has to tell you to clean up sometimes, even though we got maids who can do that, but I guess you don't remember that either." She looked through his books and picked up the smallest and thinnest one he had. She knew what it was by the cover. "Ah ha! You've got to remember this! You were mad at Kagome until she gave you this! It's your favorite book in the whole wide world, but I can't read it, cuze it's in English." She handed it to him and he hesitantly took it from her.

"Why would a children's book be my favorite? How old am I?"

"Seventeen, silly!" Rina pointed to his sheets. "Red is your favorite color! You don't remember that?"

"I don't remember anything!" he finally snapped. Rina jumped back and began to whimper. She usually wasn't yelled at. She was only trying to help.

"Ikuto!" Kagome snapped. "She was only trying to help you." She gave Rina a hug and held her in her arms. "He didn't mean to, sweetheart."

"Look what you did?" Inuyasha knocked Ikuto upside his head. "You didn't need to make the brat cry!"

"That hurt!" Ikuto yelled. He rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to yell, it's just hard trying to remember all of this. I can't remember anything about who I was, what I do, and who you all are. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, but I really honestly don't know anything. I wish I could, and I promise that I'm trying, but I can't remember anything." _'This is all so strange. This place, these people, I can't remember anything. The dog guy doesn't trust me, but why? What did I do?' _"I apologize. I didn't mean to snap."

Rina dried her tears. "Let's go back downstairs. My daddy's coming home soon."

Kagome felt a chill go down her spine. _'Suno's going to kill me!' _Reluctantly, they followed Rina downstairs into the living room.

Sarah was already sitting on the couch with tons of photo albums on the coffee table. She was looking through one. "Pick one up, Ikuto. Something may jog your memory." Sarah was smiling, looking at one photo in particular when she was at the beach with her daughter. Rina ran over to her mother hopped on the couch with her. She enjoyed looking at photos. She had a real family now.

Ikuto picked up one of the albums and sat down on another couch. Kagome took a seat next to him and ordered him to open it up. Once he did, Kagome's mouth opened wide with happiness. There were pictures of Ikuto as a baby on the front page. Some of the pictures were of him just lying in a crib sleeping. "Oh, you were so cute!" Inuyasha's ears slumped down with jealousy. There were other pictures of him just learning to walk. One of them, he had nothing on but his diaper and a red toy car in his mouth. In another, his back was facing the camera and he was completely naked. Kagome began cracking up. "Oh, this is so adorable! I can't believe they'd put that out in the open to see!" Inuyasha began laughing at the blushing Ikuto. There were others. In one, he was in a long T-Shirt with a baseball bat in his hand. He must have been around three. "These are so cute, Ikuto!"

"But I…" _'I can't remember.'_ Ikuto frowned.

Inuyasha tried to ignore Kagome and Ikuto. _'This stupid kid claims he can't remember, and maybe it's true, but maybe that's all because of Naraku. Maybe he wants it that way. He's planning something…'_

Ikuto turned the page. On this page, there was a picture of Ikuto's mother holding him in a swimming pool. He was terrified and holding on to his mother for dear life. His mother was laughing at him. Kagome couldn't blame her. It looked hysterical. Kagome struggled not to laugh at Ikuto beside her, who looked so depressed and uncomfortable. "Don't remember that either?" She pointed to a picture of a man who she had only seen only a few times, of course not in person, but in pictures. "This is your father, Iryoku Kazasami." Ikuto was being held by his father. Ikuto was just a baby. It looked like Iryoku was trying to hide his smile, but he had too much pride in his young son to. "It's said that your dad was a really great man."

"Where is he?" Ikuto asked. "Where are my parents?"

"Ikuto…" Kagome hated to be the bearer of bad news, so she looked to Sarah, who didn't want to tell him either. Rina certainly wasn't going to say anything. _'The poor guy, he can't even remember their faces and now I have to tell him he's an orphan?'_ "Ikuto…I hate to say this, but both of your parents died in a fire when you were a boy." She was waiting for him to act in denial, and then accept it and be heartbroken so she'd have to comfort him, but that didn't happen. Ikuto just looked so frustrated. "It's alright, Ikuto."

"Alright? I don't even remember their faces! How can it be alright?"

"Ikuto, I know it's hard but-"

"No, you don't know how it feels Kagome! How can you?"

"Stop snapping at her!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're the one who got tricked, not Kagome. It's your fault, so just be a man about it." Ikuto wasn't himself, so he didn't pick a fight with Inuyasha. He let it go, but wouldn't look at Kagome. Inuyasha was standing behind the couch, trying to mind his own business, but he looked over their shoulders to see what the fuss was about and saw the pictures with Ikuto's parents. "Hey Kagome" he began to ask "if these are his parents, then how come neither of them have the same skin color as Ikuto."

Kagome's mouth dropped and looked at Ikuto, who would usually be offended, but he didn't care. She looked over to Sarah who had begun laughing and Rina who was just shaking her head. "I can't believe you of all people would ask such a stupid question, Inuyasha! Isn't it obvious how it happened? Do you look exactly like a full blooded demon?"

"No."

"And do you look exactly like a full blooded human?"

"No" Inuyasha felt a little foolish. "Ah, it was only a question! His parents are both human. I was just curious to know how it would work."

"Well, you should have!" Kagome turned the next page in the photo album. "It's Suno." It was so strange to Kagome, seeing him as a child, outside playing, swimming, in some adorable position, but what was so strange to her was the happy expression he had on his face. Even Inuyasha looked at Suno's pictures and was deathly surprised by what he was seeing. "This is so weird." She turned the page and realized that Ikuto had gone back to actually looking at the pages. The page was Suno with some other people. In the first picture, he was with a woman Kagome had never seen before.

Rina ran over and sat next to Ikuto on the couch on his other side, hearing that the page was full of her father's pictures. One was a family picture at what appeared to be a festival. It looked like Suno's father, a young Suno, maybe four, and a woman. "That's my grandmother who passed away before I was born."

"She's beautiful." She indeed was. She was dressed in a light blue kimono and her eyes were such a dark brown, Kagome thought they were black for a moment. Her hair was pinned up in a bun that day and her skin was fair, but she had the sweetest and brightest smile. She was holding Suno, who was also dressed in a kimono, but a white one with a few designs on it. His father was simply dressed in a business suit. Kagome assumed that they were at the festival they put on each year. What shocked her the most was, Suno actually looked happy. "His mom is really pretty." As they continued through the photo album, there were various pictures, but Kagome noticed that by the time Suno reached around the age of eight, he wasn't so happy anymore. He was in less pictures and he wasn't smiling much, if at all. _'Poor kid, what happened to him?'_ Kagome saw one picture when he was smiling when he looked around twelve or the thirteen. Ikuto was two or three and Suno was giving Ikuto a bath. "This one is really cute."

"I think it's kind of weird" Inuyasha admitted. Seeing Ikuto and Suno together so happy was strange. _'Sesshoumaru and I could never be that way.'_

Once they had finished through that album, Kagome reached for another, but heard the front door open and grew extremely pale. _'He's here!'_ Kagome closed her eyes as if she was already being scolded.

Suno had indeed come home and started searching around for his brother until he found him in the living room. Seeing Inuyasha, he knew it had to do something with the Feudal Era and knew his idiotic brother must have gone back there with Kagome, even though Kagome had promised that she had no intention of ever doing so. That ticked him off. "Ikuto." He was standing right night to Inuyasha, hovering over his little brother.

Kagome and Ikuto stood to their feet, and Sarah did as well. "Daddy!" Rina tried to run to her father in excitement, but he sternly held her back.

"Not now, Rina." She pouted and sat back down on the couch.

"Suno, calm down" Sarah pleaded.

"You have no say in the matter either" he told her sternly. She sat down too, seeing there was no reasoning with him.

"I'm very sorry" Kagome began to say.

"We'll talk later Kagome, but right now I've got something to say to Ikuto, and only Ikuto." Kagome wanted to speak, but she held her tongue and Inuyasha sure wasn't going to stand in the way of Ikuto getting a good lashing, so Suno began. "I thought for once in your life, you could be responsible. I decided to push away my doubts and actually have faith in you, and I'm ashamed to say that I did, Ikuto. I actually for a moment thought that you could be responsible and could actually do your job. I stuck up for you and went against all of my head executives and told them that it didn't matter what they thought, because I knew you could do the job, but you had to screw up on the first chance you get, didn't you? Well, I'm not giving you another, Ikuto. You're fired."

Everyone's eyes were on Ikuto, who didn't know what to say to Suno. Should he apologize? He wasn't even sure who he was. "Is this him?" Ikuto asked Kagome. "Is this my brother?"

Suno was shocked for a moment, certainly not expecting that of all responses. _'He doesn't remember me?' _The way Ikuto turned to Kagome for comfort made him just know it was her fault, somehow, someway. "Kagome, what did you do?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha stepped in. "It's not Kagome's fault, it's your stupid brother's fault for being so stupid and blindly charging into one of Naraku's attacks!"

"Naraku?" Suno questioned angrily. "The same demon that hurt him before?"

Kagome nodded and began to speak. She began to tell him everything, about what had happened. She explained how she got sick because Naraku had put some kind of curse on her and Ikuto bravely took her to the Feudal Era so she could get better. She told him everything she knew, since she wasn't sure what Naraku had done to him. "That's all." She was still expecting fireworks.

"Kagome" Suno was trying to remain calm, but it was hard to, now knowing that his brother had no memories at all. "I thought you weren't going back there. Never go back there again!"

"Hey" Inuyasha finally stepped in. "Don't you dare tell Kagome what to do!"

"Inuyasha, no one asked for your opinion. Stay out of this. Do not interfere."

"She doesn't have to listen to you! Your rules don't apply to her. She can do what she wants."

"Not when she endangers the life of my little brother. You have no right to even be speaking to me this way in my house, even in this time frame. Why don't you go home?"

"Because Kagome needs me."

"Interesting, because it appears to me that it's the other way around, you twit."

Kagome began to pull on Inuyasha's arm. "I thought I told you to remember that he's Ikuto's brother, not yours! Calm down, Inuyasha, he has a right to be angry with me. It is my fault."

"Don't take the fall for that fool!"

Suno grunted at the insult towards his brother. "Dogs should be outside in the rain."

"And black hearted jackals should die, but you're still here!"

Kagome gasped. "What are you doing? Stop it, Inuyasha. This is not Sesshoumaru, this is Suno. This is Ikuto's brother, not yours! He's a human, not a demon! This isn't your affair!"

'_Sesshoumaru?'_ Suno told himself that this wasn't the time to ask about him. "You should listen to the girl, Inuyasha. This isn't your affair." He narrowed his eyes in on Kagome, and Kagome was a bit scared, as if she was afraid he was going to use a light whip or poison claws. She had to remind herself that he was human, and not Sesshoumaru. "Kagome, this is important. You should not go back there, no matter what. I understand that you were dying and my brother went to save you, but I assumed that after he was severely hurt the first time, you would decide not to go back there at all. You spent the whole summer there, despite how dangerous it was. You have to be a little more grown up on the matter and realize that you are not affecting just yourself, but Ikuto, and everyone else you know, not to mention the very fabric of time and space."

Kagome nodded. "I'm very sorry. I hadn't planned on going back but…" _'Ikuto left for the U.S. and I knew Inuyasha needed my help…' _"It won't happen again. I promise to you."

"Well, sometimes apologizing isn't enough, Kagome. You've got to stay true to your words. Actions speak louder than words Kagome."

"I know, and I promise I'll be more responsible the next time."

"Excuse me" Inuyasha said "we still don't know what Naraku did to the kid, so we can't trust him and we can't just exactly let our guards down. Kagome's got to finish what she started."

"Yeah daddy!" Rina yelled. "It's just like that Jumanji movie with that Robin guy, who had to finish the dangerous game he started, even though he almost got killed in the process! It's the only way to make things right!"

"Rina, this isn't the time" Suno warned. "This isn't some movie, this is real life. This isn't some action packed book, some interesting fairy tale, its real life and there are no other chances. Once you're gone, you're gone." He sighed. "Now if you don't mind Kagome, I think its best you leave. I've got work to do concerning my brother and his forgotten memories. Arrangements have to be made."

"I want her to stay" Ikuto practically shouted, but lowered his voice once he saw Kagome blush and Suno and Inuyasha began to grumble. "I want Kagome to stay with me. Is that alright?" he asked Kagome.

"I'll stay if it's okay with your brother" Kagome told him. "I don't want to be any more of a bother."

"I like Kagome!" Rina pleaded with her father with those giant and beautiful eyes of hers. "Please let her stay! She can even sleep in my room with me!"

"We've got extra rooms" Sarah told her daughter. "Besides, your father hasn't said yes."

"I don't mind if she stays, but Inuyasha is going to cause too much of a commotion. He has to leave, and I mean that."

"I don't want to stay in your stupid house anyway, but I'm not leaving Kagome!" He was once again going to charge in Suno's face and start an argument, but Kagome grabbed a hold of him before he did any damage.

"You need to find Naraku and find out what he might be doing. You need to find out what he did to Ikuto and the best way is to pound the information out of Naraku. We're counting on you, Inuyasha!"

"But what if the kid goes crazy and tries to hurt you?"

"He won't hurt me, Inuyasha. You need to back off and worry about the demon who we know is dangerous. I can take care of myself. We'll be fine."

Inuyasha glared at Ikuto. "I'm not leaving."

"Fine then" Suno said "we could always tie you up in the back."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You smell like wet dog. Go get yourself cleaned up or leave my house. I don't need your foul scent damaging my home."

"You think you can talk to me like that?" Inuyasha clenched his fists and prepared himself for a fight, but he was caught off guard once Rina took his hand.

"I can show you where you can bathe and sleep. We've got a lot of guest rooms, even though we really don't use them." She began to lead him off, while he was still trying to pick a fight. She ignored him and pulled him away. _'I like this man, he's funny!'_

"He could sleep outside."

"In the rain?" Sarah asked. "You don't even leave a dog out in the rain, Suno."

"He's worse than a dog isn't he? Isn't he a dog demon? He can take it." _'I don't even want him here, but something odd is probably going on and he should be here to clean up his mess. Besides, I don't need the public looking at my lawn and spotting him.'_

'_Man, this is a switch'_ Kagome thought to herself_. 'Suno has a problem with Inuyasha being a demon! I wonder what would happen if Suno and Sesshoumaru met each other. It's a good thing that they can't. It's impossible, but if they did, it would be totally awkward. Maybe Suno wouldn't mind much, but Sesshoumaru would probably go ballistic with the thought.'_ "Maybe we should talk, just the two of us, Ikuto."

Suno had no problem leaving them alone. He wasn't in the mood to hear about all of the minor details Kagome was about to give him. _'I have a feeling that I'm the one who's going to fix this mess. They shouldn't try to sugarcoat anything about his life, no matter how unfair it is.' _"I have to find out some excuse for him and make preparations."

"I'll get you two something to drink" Sarah told Ikuto and Kagome, so Sarah and Suno decided to leave them alone.

"Is what we have to talk about that serious that everyone had to leave us alone, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah Ikuto, we really need to talk and it's all very important."

To be continued…

A/N: Check out my new story "Forever Until This Day." It's only a one shot. Oh, and make sure that you review!


	41. Chapter 41: Recalled

**ATTENTION: **I am posting a new story next week called "The Ruler of All" and it's going to be so good! What if Sesshoumaru inherited the Tetsusaiga instead of Tenseiga? You'd be surprised how different things are, and how much is the same. You've got to read it! It's filled with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha goodness and other goodness that you just have to read to find out! It'll be the best story ever!

**HEY! LOOK HERE: **Just in case someone didn't get the message, I posted a review on chapter 9 about something someone said to me.

Chapter 41

I do not own Inuyasha

"I should go back to Kagome" Inuyasha insisted. "She shouldn't be alone with Ikuto for very long." Inuyasha was once again in Ikuto's rooms, but this time, Rina was looking through Ikuto's clothes, just trying to find something suitable for Inuyasha to wear for his night over. She settled for a pair of Ikuto's sweat pants and a T-shirt.

Rina handed the clothes to Inuyasha and smiled. "You like Kagome like Ikuto does, don't you, Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha began to blush as he tried to hide it, but he just turned his head. "I don't even know what you're talking about. You're crazy kid, and besides, it's not any of your business."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked into Ikuto's bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and started searching for something. She wasn't in there for very long though. She just came out with two bottles, a towel, and a wash cloth. "I want you to help me take these things away to your room for tonight."

Inuyasha took them from her and looked at the bottles strangely. "And what is this stuff supposed to do? It looks pretty weird to me."

"Its shampoo and conditioner. Your hair looks thicker than my daddy's so I wanted to give you Ikuto's shampoo. You can wash your hair, if you want to."

"I don't need all this stuff."

"Sure you do. Your hair is all knotted and tangled." Rina led Inuyasha out of Ikuto's room and into a guest room suitable for Inuyasha, that had its own bathroom connected right to it. "Isn't this place nice?" she asked.

"It's alright, I suppose." _'I can only imagine Miroku trying to rip off this place. I bet Ikuto's brother would be too smart to fall for Miroku's lies.' _The mention of Ikuto's brother got Inuyasha thinking. "Hey kid, what's it like here?" Rina didn't understand what he meant by the question, so he continued on with his thought, even though he really didn't want to ask her. "How is it for Ikuto to live with his brother?"

"Well, I like having my uncle around, but he and my dad used to fight about a lot of stuff. I'm just glad that they learned to get along. They've been doing well." Rina smiled gently and a flash of maturity entered her eyes. "I know that my daddy is really hard on Ikuto most of the time, and I know sometimes my uncle Ikuto doesn't understand why he's treated the way he is." Rina's smile became strong, bright, and innocent as she continued on. "It doesn't matter though, because deep down inside, Ikuto knows that my daddy loves his little brother and if the worst should happen, he would do anything for Ikuto. My daddy always fights to protect my brother's good name and I know that if something bad happened to Ikuto, my daddy would be crushed. I also know that if something bad happened to my daddy…" the thought began to scare her, and her smile began to fade away. "I know Ikuto would be sad if something happened to my father."

Inuyasha saw that her smile was completely gone and her eyes started to tear up. "W-what's the matter kid?" He didn't treat her like he would treat Shippo, but it reminded him of when he was about to see Kagome cry for the first time and he wasn't sure what to do or even why it was his fault. "What did I do? You're not about to cry, are you?" The mention of her crying jinxed her and she immediately burst out into uncontrollable tears. "Come on kid, stop crying!"

Rina forced herself to stop and tried to wipe her tears away, but she couldn't. "I…I was just thinking…what if something happened…to my…daddy?" She started to cry louder, and Inuyasha covered his ears.

'_What is wrong with this kid?'_ "Your dad is fine! Nothing bad is going to happen to him. I promise."

She instantly stopped wailing and wiped the last few tears away. "I'll believe you, Inuyasha. It's just that I really love my daddy and I would be so crushed if he died."

"But he's not…"

Rina nodded her head. "Okay, I believe you, Inuyasha, but it still hurts. My real daddy died, and I don't want anyone else to die. I love my daddy."

'_This kid is so strange, but I suppose the thought of my mother dying scared me too as a child, and then it happened when I was so young…'_ "Stop whining, because your dad is alright."

She found her smile again and nodded her head. "Okay, I won't cry anymore Mr. Dog Man."

"The name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "If you don't know, my name is Rina."

"Rina, huh?" Inuyasha looked at her harder. She didn't look exactly look like Rin, but there were resemblances. _'I can understand her being reincarnated, but what about everyone else? Demons can live for hundreds of years, yet there really aren't any in this land at all. Miroku and Sango of course would die over time, but what about Shippo and Kirara? Something happened to all of the demons. What happens to Sesshoumaru?' _Inuyasha remembered Ikuto. _'And what is supposed to happen to me? I'm going to die. How does it all happen?'_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Rina announced "I'll leave you here to get in the shower."

"The shower? I remember how to work Kagome's."

'_Who wouldn't know how to work one?'_ "Well, it's almost my bedtime."

'_Yeah, and I've got to get back to Kagome.'

* * *

_

"So" Ikuto looked around him to see if any of his family members were still around or even Inuyasha, but no one was around. Whatever conversation they were about to have, it would be totally private. Ikuto was uncomfortable about that. He could guess what it was about. "Kagome" he made eye contact with her, really the first time since the incident with Naraku. "I uh…I was wondering if you and I…were we together, as in a boyfriend, girlfriend thing?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, you were my first boyfriend."

"Oh…" _'Were, as in we're not now. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up. I suppose I will though.'_ "Uh…was it my fault, Kagome? Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course you didn't do anything bad Ikuto. It was all me." She insisted it and totally took the blame_. 'It was my fault after all.'_ "It's kind of a touchy subject. I'd rather not talk about it. I feel so horrible."

"Horrible?" he asked. "Even so, shouldn't I know, in order to get my memory back?"  
_  
'He wants to know that of all things? Why that?'_ "Ikuto, I'd rather not really go into that much detail. I think you should know that you are Inuyasha's reincarnation, though."

"The dog guy that wanted to kill me?"

"Yeah, Ikuto, you're his reincarnation." She didn't really want to tell him all of the other details, but she needed to tell him some of it, anything to jog his memory. "We broke up, because I loved Inuyasha before I even met you. I said that I love you, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" he practically yelled with excitement. After a look of panic and confusion came on Kagome's face and she stopped her conversation, Ikuto slowly started to smile. "You told me that you love me?"

Kagome began to blush. "Ikuto, I've got something important to say. Can't you ask those questions later?"

Ikuto was glad to know that he had someone to share feelings with and completely forgot that they weren't even together anymore. "So, have I confessed my love to you? Are we that serious?"

"Ikuto," she placed her hand on his so he would stop talking. His excitement died down and she continued on. "You did tell me that you loved me," a smile began to spring up on his face, but just as quick it was beginning to come, Kagome's words ruined it "but we're not together anymore, Ikuto. I'm sorry, but I still love Inuyasha and you, so we're all single right now." She took her hand off of Ikuto once she knew that he fully understood everything she had said.

"Well, what about all of the other stuff? You won't tell me the story of why we broke up, but what did Naraku do to me, where are my parents, and my brother and I don't seem to like each other at all. Would you please explain some of the details I don't understand? Feel free to fill in the gaps."

"The gaps?" _'I can't be the one to explain how his life was miserable. Does he really need to know all of that? Everything has been real stressful for him. I should probably let it go. I mean, I haven't known him for that long.' _"Ikuto…I don't think it's my place to say anything…" she felt a little ashamed. Who would want to tell him of his life? Most of his life had been tragic, even though he's so fortunate to have so many riches. "Maybe you should ask Suno…"

"My brother?" Ikuto groaned as he felt something wrong with his stomach. _'What's wrong with me? I feel very odd and I am sleepy.'_ "Kagome, I am going to rest in my room. I'm not feeling well at all."

"Yes, I understand. I'll call my mom and tell her that I'm spending the night." Ikuto nodded and walked off towards the stairs and Kagome felt a great deal of pity for him_. 'He can't even remember his parent's face. The poor guy! Terrible things just keep happening to him. He doesn't deserve it all.' _Kagome laid her whole body on the couch and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized that she was so tired. Being so worried really took her energy away. _'I love you Ikuto, and I hope you get better soon.'

* * *

_

'_Ikuto, I bet that you are more capable of remembering then what you're letting on.'_ Once Suno had gotten into his room with his wife, she began to give him a relaxing massage. "He can't be doing all of this anymore. It's too dangerous and he's too important to be having a secret identity. It can't be done."

"I agree, but you Kazasami boys can be so stubborn. I fear he won't listen to us, no matter what we do."

"Don't worry over it. It's not healthy for the baby. I'm the one who always has to clean up his messes." Suno had been very skeptical about the baby, but he luckily was now thinking about its well being. It really touched Sarah and she began to cry. "Why are you crying now?" He was a bit annoyed now. She cried everyday, more than once.

She stopped massaging him and hugged him from his backside. "Nothing sweetheart, you're just a wonderful man, that's all. I know that we're going to be one big happy family once the baby is born." She held him tight, feeling that if she let him go, she'd never get the chance to make it up.

"You're trembling" he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm just…I just hope everything will be okay in the end." _'I do feel as if something horrible were about to happen though. I fear the worst.' _"I love you Suno."

* * *

Once Kagome's eyes opened, she was staring into a pair of golden eyes. Once she sat up and got the full view, she was relived to see that it was indeed Inuyasha. She also realized that she had a blanket over her, and it was comfortable and looked expensive. "No one wanted to wake you, Kagome." 

"I see." She pulled the covers off and just stared at Inuyasha. The lights were out and it was exceptionally dark in the house, but Inuyasha's silver hair made him slightly glow in the dark. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry if you feel…out of place here."

"Out of place?" he asked. "This place is weird but not overwhelming."

"No, I'm talking about Ikuto, and you know it."

His ears fell down. "Well, I understand his condition." He had too much wounded pride and rage in that statement to actually mean it, but Kagome let it go.

"Inuyasha" Kagome moved her legs "will you sit next to me?"

"Sit next to you?" Inuyasha was glad she asked. He was scared that he was going to lose her, even though he knew he really couldn't have her. He said nothing and sat next to her. Kagome gently rested her head on his shoulder and she smiled deeply. "Kagome, do you really believe he's lost all of his memories?"

"Why not? Look at Kohaku. He doesn't remember Sango."

"If that's the case, then no one in this house is safe, Kagome. We've got to make him remember, or else Naraku will win."

"No one can force him to remember, Inuyasha. It's just something he has to work out." Kagome was still tired, so she nuzzled her head on his shoulder until she was comfortable, and rested her eyes. "The morning is coming soon."

"Yeah, Kagome. Just rest." He was happy that she was with him once again. _'I don't want you to leave my sight Kagome. It's too dangerous to go off on your own or be around Ikuto. Something's wrong with him. I can smell it.' _Kagome had begun to lightly snore and Inuyasha thought it was a little humorous. He smiled at her a bit. "I'll protect you Kagome. You don't have to worry about anything else in the world. I'll be there for you."

* * *

Ikuto came out of his room late in the afternoon. He went downstairs to the kitchen expecting to see breakfast, but instead, he found Rina eating a sandwich and Suno eating a salad for lunch. "What is going on? Where is Kagome?" 

"You weren't feeling well, so my mommy let you sleep for as long as you wanted. You took too long and Inuyasha took Kagome home since her mom, grandpa, and brother was worried."

"Are you too weak to fence?" Suno asked his brother with a hint of something in his eyes. He was up to something. "Well, little brother?"

"I don't remember how to. You'd beat me, no contest."

"We fence everyday. You should remember something. Follow me."

Ikuto hesitated to do so, but he followed his brother to their practice room where they did fence usually everyday. Ikuto was a little nervous as he looked at his sword in his hand. It seemed odd to him. He couldn't remember anything about technique and what he was supposed to exactly do. Even the feel was awkward. He couldn't remember anything. "Are you sure we do this everyday?"

"Just about." Suno had perfect form and a dead serious look on his face. He was about to show no mercy to Ikuto, when Ikuto couldn't remember how to defend himself. He even had his death glare on his face. He wasn't about to pity Ikuto. He would be totally ruthless, as always. "Let's begin."

"Begin?" Ikuto went into a cold sweat once his brother charged at him. He held his sword up and it luckily blocked Suno's sword, and he did it once again, but the third time, Suno's sword met with Ikuto's arm, and with a flick of Suno's wrist, Ikuto had a cut. "What was that for? I don't remember anything. I can't defend myself!"

"You always liked to make excuses, little brother. You always blame others for your faults and your unhappiness instead of looking at yourself. You're an irresponsible fool, Ikuto!" Suno tried to strike Ikuto again, but Ikuto blocked it, and continued to block blow after blow, but that was all he was doing, but he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"You're crazy! I can't remember how to fight!"

"I don't care if you were attacked by a demon. You can't remember because you don't wish to remember anything. Who would want to remember such a pathetic life such as yours?"

"What?" Ikuto began to put a little more strength in his defense as Suno began to make him angry. "Don't accuse me! I wish I could remember!"

"It would seem so or at least that's what you make it appear to seem like. I believe that you lost your memories, but now the only one suppressing them is you. You can't live with your life, so you're hiding from it, even if you're not trying to keep your memories dormant."

"Shut up!" Ikuto instructed his brother. He began to steadily get angry, unbelievably angry.

"Life has always been a bit cruel to us brother. We've been blessed with fame and money, but both of our parents are dead. Our father and your mother died in a fire, and our father died trying to get you out. He died saving you!"

"Don't say anymore!" Ikuto stopped trying to simply protect himself, and started attacking his brother whenever the right moment appeared.

"Your mother was a different race from father, and that's why people despised them. They despise you worst of all, because you're a half black American living in Japan." Ikuto grunted and continued to attack his brother. "You had no friends as a child and you were often picked on. Even your first girlfriend Lari betrayed you because she was ashamed of you. Do you know what they used to call you at school?"

"Don't tell me!"

"You don't remember, brother?"

"Be quiet!"

"It seems like you do."

"Shut up!"

"The demon child."

"I said shut up!" It was then that Ikuto began to go all out on his brother. It became all out war between the two of them. Suno didn't back down, but now Ikuto wasn't going to either. Ikuto was now mostly attacking. Suno dodged his brother easily enough though. "You were always a disappointment, little brother. Now is the time for you to be defeated once again!" Suno attacked again and this time, Ikuto not only stopped the attack, but pushed Suno. "You shouldn't be angry with me" Suno said. "You can't defeat me, but it's no surprise. No one ever truly believed in you to begin with."

"Shut up already!" Ikuto's rage and skill rose higher and higher, but he had his limits and the next thing that happened, Suno knocked Ikuto down. "Ah!" His body had a hard impact with the floor. He hurt himself but Suno didn't show good sportsmanship by helping Ikuto up.

Suno held his sword to his little brother's neck. "I win again little brother."

Ikuto was just overcome with rage. "One of these days!"

Suno had begun to remember something and realized what was happening, so he played along with Ikuto. "Maybe when I'm 108 and you are only 98, but other than that, you'll always be weak to me. I would probably beat you then."

"You'd be on a respirator!" Ikuto yelled out, but once the words exited his mouth, he realized that he had said those words to Suno before. He had said those exact same words. "I remember." That wasn't the only thing he remembered. He remembered everything. He remembered his parents; he remembered his school life, his brother, and Kagome. He could remember it all. "I remember…"

Pleased with the results he received, Suno stretched out his hand to help his little brother up. Ikuto hesitated, still being a bit angry, but he was able to figure out why his brother was so tough. "It's good to know that I don't have to cover for you anymore. I had to handle your little no show at work."

"So I guess I'm not still fired, huh?" Ikuto nodded his head, once he was up on his feet. _'He's a jerk all of the time, and even though I thought he was just trying to be cruel, he was the only one who could help me, because he's not afraid to say the truth.'_ "Thank you" and that was hard for him to say.

"I knew you were capable, once you put your mind to it."

'_Even though he's cruel, his objective is to protect me, if the worst would happen.'_ "I uh…I should call Kagome."

"And tell her what the demon did to you?"

Ikuto shook his head again. "That's the only blur and if I can't remember that, I've got a feeling I won't be able to. I think something really bad is about to happen, Suno."

"It's not your concern. Tell the dog, and drop it." Suno was completely serious. He didn't want his brother or Kagome ever going back to the Feudal Era again. It was too dangerous for the both of them and it only meant trouble. _'Too much has happened. The next time, someone could get killed.' _

"I understand." Ikuto understood alright, but he didn't agree and wasn't sure if he could promise anything. He wished he could avoid it, but he had a feeling that they were all too deep into it to leave. He wanted to avoid it though. He could sense that something dreadfully awful was about to happen. _'I feel a little sick. I wonder why.'_

"What's troubling you, Ikuto?"

"Come on!" he practically barked. "You've done enough and I really hate asking you for advice!" He placed his sword back on the rack and crossed his arms like a stubborn child. "If you knew something that could save someone's life, but could end your own, would you tell them?"

"It would depend whose life I would be saving. I wouldn't just risk my life for anything or anyone." Ikuto became unusually silent and distant. Whatever he had to say, he didn't want to say it at all. Suno already knew though. It was all deadly obvious.

"It's just that I…"

"It's the dog, isn't it?"

"What?" Ikuto should have figured that his brother would be able to figure it out, but it was still surprising to him. "But how did you know?"

"It's dreadfully obvious. If it was Kagome, you wouldn't have asked. You would risk your life for the girl. If you have information that could save Inuyasha's life, then it would naturally endanger yours. What you're really asking me is would letting him die make you a bad person, and it wouldn't. You'd only be messing up the time frame, if you did. You'd cease to exist and no matter how tempting it is to me, I would rather not have the balance of the universe shifted because you decided to become a noble idiot and interfere with fate."

"I get it."

"But I don't? What's so different now? How do you know how to save his life?"

Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think. It was mostly a blur and very hard to concentrate on, but he knew some of it, at least enough. "I think Naraku wanted information out of me, and in order to get that information, he had to make me remember…all of the way back to Inuyasha."

"To Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I say that because I kind of just don't feel like me. My head is all split up and I kind of have some of his memories and some of his feelings. It's very strange. I could have sworn that when I had no memory and Kagome told me my name was Ikuto, I felt like it was almost wrong."

"So he made you remember so much that you forgot? How ironic?"

"It's ironic alright, but Naraku likes irony and no one knows him better than Inuyasha, me." Ikuto sighed and looked his brother dead in his eyes. "I…I remember being him, and I know how he dies."

To be continued….

A/N: I hope you all were smart enough to figure out the **big foreshadowing!** The real trouble starts next chapter! Please review!


	42. Chapter 42: Sickness

**NEWS:** Guys, read my new story called "The Ruler of All." What if Sesshoumaru inherited the Tetsusaiga instead of the Tenseiga? It's gonna be good!

**Inuyasha's Death:** Inuyasha has to die, but that doesn't mean he's going to die in my story! I don't know how he dies on the show, but he's not in Kagome's time, meaning that he's going to die sometime, supposedly. I'm not gonna really mess around with Inuyasha dying and how he dies unless I'd really have to. I don't want to mess up anything, so I'll leave it at that. Everyone stop crying and stop protesting or whatever else you've done. Please get over Inuyasha dying and concentrate on the fact that he's alive.

Chapter 42

I do not own Inuyasha

"So, you remember everything before that day?" Inuyasha asked Ikuto suspiciously. "I don't know, it sounds pretty fishy. I mean, you remember yourself but not what Naraku did. He's trickier than what you think. I bet he did more than simply just asking you a whole bunch of questions. You're not telling me something, so stop playing around!"

"I'm serious!" Ikuto yelled. "I don't remember what he did to me!" Inuyasha and Ikuto were over Kagome's house yelling at each other in the dinning room. Ikuto called and rushed over to Kagome's house. Inuyasha hadn't gone back to the Feudal Era yet, so once Inuyasha got the news of Ikuto's full recovery, it turned into an all out war. Now the two of them were in each other's faces with their fists balled up. They were both ready to start throwing punches at one another.

"I don't believe you! You tell Naraku my most important secret and you expect me to believe you? I think you're up to something!"

"You idiot!" Ikuto was so appalled. "I would never work with Naraku, if that's what you're suggesting! He's should pay for all the things he's done. I'd never do something so foolish. I want Naraku dead just as much as anyone else, Inuyasha!"

Kagome realized that Ikuto's gestures had become more violent and brash. He also was so appalled by Naraku. Yes Ikuto had heard some of the stories and was possessed, but just the way he took it, was more like Inuyasha's actions and feelings. _'Man, these two really do act alike. That's why they can't get along. The two of them are too similar.' _"Come on Inuyasha, he says he doesn't remember anything. Once he does, he'll tell us." _'He does seem different though.'_ "Can you remember anything else though, Ikuto?"

Ikuto calmed down and sat down on the floor next to Kagome. He tried not to be suspicious. Kagome seemed to notice that he wasn't exactly himself though. "Why would you ask that Kagome? I told you everything that I know." _'Everything you need to know, anyway.'_

"Stop goofing off and tell us the truth!" Inuyasha slumped down on the floor and glared at Ikuto evilly. "I swear if I find out that you're lying, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Inuyasha, especially not about something concerning Naraku. You've just got to believe me. Don't insult me!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "The night of the full moon is coming up in a two days. This is all your fault, Ikuto. Naraku knows all about me."

"Inuyasha, you can just stay here with me in this time," Kagome suggested. "Naraku can't come here and you'll be safe."

Inuyasha's ears perked, but Ikuto frowned a bit. "You want him to stay here for a whole week?"

"That's fine" Inuyasha slowly formed a giant smile that was more out of spite towards Ikuto rather than pleasure. "I'll just stay here!" He glared and smiled at the same time right at Ikuto. "Why don't you go home and get back to your little worthless life?"

Ikuto grunted. "What is your problem? You can be so inconsiderate sometimes. What about your friends Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, or even Kirara? If Naraku comes to kill you, then your friends will be in the way and when you come back, they'll be dead, and it'll be your fault!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hit Ikuto upside his head, and Ikuto had enough.

"Stupid dog!" Ikuto rammed himself into Inuyasha and began to wrestle him. He was on top and had Inuyasha pined down at first, but Inuyasha forced him off and pinned Ikuto down and shoved his face into the floor.

"Come on punk!"

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled. "He's got to go to work!"

Ikuto had forgotten all about it, but he had to stop fighting Inuyasha anyway. He was feeling a little under the weather. "Let's call a truce."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha let him go and turned away from him. "Let's call it an 'I won' instead of that. You're pathetic!" He crossed his arms. "Anyway, I'll get to them and make sure that they're in a safe location. Naraku won't find them. Naraku will be looking for me, not them."

Ikuto fixed his tie and checked to make sure his clothes were alright. He was dressed for work and had stopped at Kagome's on the way. "I agree with you on that little fact. Just don't be stupid Inuyasha." Ikuto brushed his hair with his fingers. "Naraku's pretty tough."

Kagome was the only one who noticed that something about Ikuto was different. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew something was strange_. 'Ikuto's awfully concerned about Inuyasha all of the sudden. I thought the two of them hated each other. Inuyasha still obviously doesn't like him, but Ikuto seems to be doing alright.'_ "You should get to work, or your brother really will fire you."

Ikuto looked at his watch. "Oh, you're right. I have to leave now if I don't want to be late. I'll catch you later, Kagome." He rushed off a bit, the way Kouga did. With a loving smile to Kagome, but in a rush because he didn't want to get into it with Inuyasha, and plus he had to deal with the fact that he wasn't winning Kagome's favor that day. He also rushed off, because he didn't want to be late to work. He wasn't going to drive fast that day. He was usually a speed demon, but was afraid to drive fast when feeling so sick. He almost fell asleep on his way to Kagome's.

'_I wonder what's wrong…'_ Ikuto asked himself. _'Maybe Naraku did something else to me after all. I can't remember if he did or didn't. It's possible. If something is wrong with me, then I'll be endangering Kagome. Maybe I should keep away until I can figure things out.'_ Ikuto kept bugging himself with thoughts such as those. Even during his brother's board meeting, he couldn't help but wander off in thought. _'I sound too much like Inuyasha. I don't even have all of his memories and I'm starting to think I myself am up to no good. That can't be true. I would never hurt Kagome. Even when that stupid demon possessed me, I still didn't hurt Kagome.'_ He sighed, but it easily turned into a light cough.

"Are you alright, Mr. Kazasami?" asked one of the board members.

Suno realized just how pale his brother was. "Ikuto?"

"Perhaps you should seek some fresh air" another one said.

All of the men agreed, but Ikuto didn't make a move until his brother said it was alright to actually leave. Once he got up, he walked out of the board room and made his way towards the stairs, and up to the roof. _'I just need some air…'_ He sat down on the roof, not thinking about how his suite was going to get dirty. He just needed to rest. _'What has Naraku done to me?'_

Ikuto's lack of energy continued on for the rest of the night. Sarah and Rina were concerned, but Suno seemed a bit uneasy, as if he was hiding something. Ikuto realized it during dinner, and confronted him. "What's your problem Suno? You seem a bit uneasy."

"And you seem half dead. What happened to you?"

"You're changing the subject." Ikuto pushed his plate to the side and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sick of everyone hiding something from me. I thought that you of all people wouldn't keep secrets from me, but I guess I was wrong!" Ikuto threw his napkin on the table and went off to his room.

"Daddy, why is Ikuto upset?"

Suno pushed his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite. "Ikuto is sick Rina." _'He doesn't realize how much sick…' _Suno had indeed been keeping something from his brother but he still wasn't going to tell him that night. It didn't seem right at all. _'There's something else wrong…'_

Ikuto collapsed on his bed. He didn't take a shower, didn't even attempt to take off his clothes. He just plopped down on his bed and began to sleep. Whatever Naraku supposedly did to him, made him incredibly sick, and it was beginning to piss him off. _'What's the purpose of this?' _He closed his eyes and easily fell asleep. He could barely keep them open at all.

The next day, he had the same problem. He was very tired, even more so than the day before. He was pathetic even. He had his butler bring him to school because he himself couldn't drive. He probably shouldn't have even gone, but he didn't want his attendance to be ruined like the last year. He tried to stay awake for as long as he could, but he even eventually fell asleep in school.

"Yo demon!" Koashu began to shake Ikuto until he woke up. When Ikuto raised his head, he could see Koashu's smiling face. "She's collecting our tests. Hoped you got it done before you took your long nap."

Ikuto looked down at his blank test paper for advanced physics and began to panic. He had a hard enough time with science already. "No!" Some of the students, especially Koashu, began to laugh at him. His teacher however saw that he wasn't just bored, and walked over to him and touched his forehead. "What are you doing?" he asked. Everyone else in the classroom only laughed harder.

"Mr. Kazasami, please go to the nurse's and retake this test next week after school."

Ikuto was a bit relieved, but only worried more on his condition. It kept getting worse. He kept feeling weaker and weaker, every minute that passed by. He tired to study, but he couldn't concentrate. He wanted to drive, but couldn't take the chance of being in an accident. He couldn't even eat. At dinner, he was merely playing around with his food. He just didn't have the stomach and will power to actually place it in him mouth. Sarah and Suno easily noticed it, but of course Sarah was the first one to mention something. "It's your favorite and you haven't even touched it."

"I appreciate it…"

"It's your mother's recipe."

Ikuto stopped poking his meal with his fork and pushed it away. "I know you asked the chief to make lasagna with my mother's recipe and thank you, but I just do not feel up to actually eating anything. I just haven't had the stomach for anything today. I haven't been feeling well."

She dropped the subject of the food and continued with another conversation. "Kagome called while you were sleeping."

Ikuto nodded. "I'll call her."

"So did your friend Michael from America. He said he sent you an e-mail."

Ikuto didn't even hear the next part. He was too tired to notice.

"You should see a doctor!" Sarah shouted. "This keeps getting worse."

Suno shook his head. "I'll tell Dr. Tokishima to come here instead. There's no point in the press poking their nose in our affairs. Do you know how hard it is to keep them out of it?"

"You're being ridiculous!" Sarah actually argued with her husband. She didn't do it often. "I mean he might have something hard to cure. We should get started on it now, unless you prefer him to die! Last I heard Tokishima was half way around the world."

"I'll send for him. Unless Ikuto plans on dying today, he can wait until Tokishima comes. There is no other doctor better than he and he also keeps his affairs to himself. He doesn't ask questions and won't report anything. I'll call him and he'll be here by tomorrow night."

"I'll be alright" Ikuto stood up and left the table_. 'What's wrong with them? I always turn out alright. I'll be just fine.'_ He tried to at least look fine, but once he reached the stairs he had trouble getting up. He had to really struggle. This time however, he did have enough strength to get ready for bed. He took a shower, but nearly passed out while taking it. Once he was out and dried, he put on some underwear and climbed under his covers. _'Maybe I should pay attention to Sarah a little more. I do feel horrible.'_

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken by tiny hands. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rina's relieved face. "You're gonna miss school."

'_I can barely move and I feel so hot.'_ "I don't think I can go, Rina." He tried to move, but his back began to hurt while his covers were brushing against it. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He began to groan and bit his lip, trying to resist the pain. "Rina…"

Rina touched his forehead and brushed his hair back. "Are you gonna be okay? I'm really scared for you. Mommy is really worried and I think daddy is upset too." She looked as if she was going to start crying. She touched his back, and he yelled out quickly, but quieted down and turned it into a hiss. Rina pulled her hand away in fear and had to force herself not to cry. "Ikuto…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
_  
'Why does it hurt so badly? I'm burning!'_ "Rina, could you pull the covers off of my back. I'm really hot."

She nodded hesitantly and carefully touched the blanket with her fingers. She waited to actually pull it back. She was very afraid to. She didn't want to hurt him again. "I'm scared…" She gulped but pulled it back. "Ahhhh!" She covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"What is it? What is it? Please tell me!"

She reached out to touch his back, but couldn't do it. She couldn't do it. It looked disgusting. "I thought you only had one burn mark from your fire."

"I do…" Ikuto hoped that the fear that suddenly overcame him would leave. He hoped it was misplaced. "What's wrong?"

"There's a burn mark on your back. It looks like a spider."

_'No!'_ "A spider you say?" Once she nodded, he broke out into a cold sweat. He tried to move, but he really didn't have the strength. "Rina put it back on me. Put the blanket back on!" She panicked once he yelled. She did as he commanded in fright. "Don't tell anyone about this! I need you to promise me!" Rina wouldn't answer. She thought she should tell her parents if it was something really bad. "Rina!"

"Yes, I promise I will not tell my father."

"Get lost for a minute." Rina was frightened and ran out of the room and slammed his door. Ikuto didn't have time to think about Rina's feelings. He was scared himself. _'A spider mark on my back? It can't be! I can't be! This can't be true. Only Naraku and his incarnations have spider marks on their backs. I can't be an incarnation.'_ He glanced over at his phone. He was too weak to even reach it_. 'What should I do? Should I call Kagome?' _He tried to move, but couldn't. _'It wouldn't do any good anyway. I have some of Inuyasha's memories. I could probably make a better decision than he could anyway.' _He grunted. All of his worst fears were coming into reality. If he didn't do something fast, Kagome or his family could end up dead. _'Naraku hid himself inside Kohaku once, but he can't be doing that now. I saw Naraku leave with Kanna. He couldn't be inside of me, so what's wrong with me?'_ It was all beginning to make sense. No one ever really trusted him, not even Kagome. They all sensed something strange about him. Was this why? Was he some kind of monster? _'But I'm Inuyasha's reincarnation. I have some of his memories. What's my connection to Naraku?'_

Ikuto's back began to burn again strongly. He grunted and shut his mouth tight and grinded his teeth together so he wouldn't yell out. _'I fell like I'm on fire!'_ He could swear he was on fire. It reminded him of when he was little. He could still remember the pain and fear of the flames. At first he was unaware, and he picked up the scent of something burning, without realizing it was him. Then there was an overwhelming amount of pain and then finally, he felt cold. This time he didn't feel cold. He just felt the horrible pain grow stronger until he had no choice but to cry out in excruciating pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"You called him last night?" Sidney and Michael were busy studying in a café near their school. "What did you say to him? How is he doing?"

Michael took a sip of his coffee. "I don't know. I never got the chance to talk to him. He was sleeping and his sister-in-law picked up the phone."

"You didn't forget the time difference and call him too early or too late did you?"

"No, I heard he was sick, and I heard it wasn't a cold either." He closed his text book that was sitting on the table and reached out to touch Sidney's hands. "Sidney, we will have to visit his home sometime. Going to Japan would be a nice little trip we could have together, just you and I visiting our friend."

"I always wanted to see Japan."

"Just you and I can go on a true romantic adventure and reunite ourselves with our friend, after I propose to you in the moonlight near Mt. Fuji."

Sidney decided not to hit him and began laughing. "You told me all of your plans? It's not going to be as romantic now. There's no surprise."

"The only surprise would be if you said yes." He started laughing with her, but soon only himself was laughing. She looked so disappointed. "What is the matter my dear?"

She shook her head. "It's just that I…I just thought it would be nice." She started to blush rapidly once the devilish smile came to his face. "I meant going to see Ikuto, you boofhead!" She tried to brush off the fantasy with anger, but being with him made her happy.

"Alright then…" his smile would not fade though. "We'll have to pay him a visit on Christmas break. He'll be thrilled."

* * *

"Ikuto?" Suno tried to open Ikuto's door, but he felt the body of Ikuto pushing the door, so he could barely open it at all. "What are you doing in there?"

Ikuto peeked his head over, but hid the rest of his body behind the door. "I'm not dressed. Don't come in here."

"As if I care. Now, what happened? Why did you yell like that?"

"I stubbed my big toe" Ikuto admitted. "It was a harmless little accident, even though it felt like I broke it."

Suno didn't exactly buy it, but he let it go. "I got a call from your school asking about your health. I told them you weren't feeling well and that you were staying home. Is that still the case?"

"Yeah, but I was gonna hop in the shower to relax myself."

Suno narrowed his eyes in on his little brother. "Take better care of yourself."

Suno closed the door, and once he did, Ikuto turned around and smirked as he looked to his victim. _'It'll all be all over soon. Master Naraku's wishes shall be realized and Inuyasha will be dead.'

* * *

_

'_I hope they stay safe.'_ Inuyasha was concerned about leaving his friends all alone. They were safe and Inuyasha made sure that they weren't being followed. They should last the night all by themselves, but Inuyasha felt more like a coward than anything. _'I shouldn't just leave because Naraku knows. He probably expects me to run away…' _He grunted. _'Then again, I can't leave Kagome with him. Ikuto's too dangerous. He might even hurt his family.'_ Inuyasha turned behind him and thought about going back. He decided that it was best not to though. _'I think Naraku is up to something, and it'll most definitely will be tonight, but I've got a bad feeling that it's gonna get Kagome hurt. I'll go to her.'_ Inuyasha was a very far distance from the Bone Eaters Well, but he could get there before sundown. He had to.

* * *

Ikuto looked at his watch. Hours had passed since Suno and Sarah left for work, and Rina left for school. As soon as they were gone, Ikuto declared a mini vacation to all those who worked in the Kazasami house and told them to go home. He was completely alone, just like he planned. He didn't need any witnesses for what he was about to do. He had to dispose of_ something _as soon as all of his workers left and as soon as he was done with that little chore, he got a special gift for an acquaintance of his and hid it in his back pocket.

All was going according to plan.

"I suppose I should go there. Inuyasha is bound to show up sooner or later."

* * *

"I wonder when he's going to get here!" Kagome was sitting upside down on her bed, holding her alarm clock. "I shouldn't be so worried. I know he'll come, but I just can't help it sometimes." She had heard that Ikuto was sick, but the fear of Inuyasha in trouble overcame her current concern for Ikuto's health. It just did. "Inuyasha, I'm not coming to get you. I trust that you'll make it here safe."

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up in the well and saw a face he wasn't expecting to see. He jumped up and landed out of the well, an amazing jump really. Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting out here for you. I told Kagome I would tell her once you arrived."

"Well, I'm here, so get out of my face, you little cretin. You're lucky I don't kill you, and believe me when I say I wanted to do it, and I mean badly. Just keep out of my way, or I'll have to kill you." Inuyasha attempted to leave, but Ikuto stepped in his way.

"I know you're angry, and I didn't mean to tell Naraku. I can't ask for your forgiveness, mostly because I know exactly what you'll say. You can't forgive me, and I can't really blame you." He had to do his absolute best to try not to smile. "I know you won't forgive me, but I thought I should at least tell you that I remember everything Naraku did."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately, he made me go back and remember a lot of things. I was tricked. He was Kagome when he came to me, and I couldn't tell it wasn't her. He made me drink something, some sort of demonic concoction. It made me drowsy and completely honest. To make sure I wouldn't lie to him, the jerk transformed into my mother."

"Your mother?" When Ikuto nodded his head once again, Inuyasha began to grunt. _'Curse that Naraku!'_ "So what did you remember?" Inuyasha could feel everything beginning to slip. He was losing his power. _'The night of the new moon is here.'_

"I remembered being you, Inuyasha. He asked me when you transformed and many other questions that I had no choice but to answer. I couldn't deny Kikyou anything, since I was you…"

"Are you saying that you actually remember being me?"

Ikuto looked up outside at the sky. Darkness was approaching, sweeping all across the land. Ikuto turned back over to Inuyasha and saw his body changing. The change was quick. His body pulsed, and everything changed. His hair was black, his eyes were brown, and his fangs and claws were gone. Inuyasha grunted once he saw the transformation was complete. He felt so insignificant and weak. His senses were now pathetic. He felt practically blind and death. He already missed his super natural nose. No matter how many times he did it, he never got used to becoming a human. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to keep going back and forth between being powerful and being weak.

"So you remember everything?" The thought disturbed him greatly. _'No way can he have my memories. It's not possible._' "If you do know something, then what do you know then?"

"For starters…" Ikuto reached into his back pocket and smiled. Inuyasha wasn't as fast anymore, or aware of his surroundings like he would be as a half demon. He was vulnerable. "I know how you die."

"What?" Inuyasha silently gasped once he felt something enter his stomach. It was a swift and sharp pain. He knew what it felt like when something went through his gut, and especially a blade. Now it was different. He felt weak and helpless. "You-how could you?"

Ikuto pulled the dagger out of Inuyasha's gut and said "No Inuyasha, it's not exactly your time to die, but I thought I would shorten your life to make things a bit more interesting." Inuyasha held his wound and backed away, trying to keep the blood from pouring out. In a few seconds, he collapsed on the ground.

"You traitor. I knew you were up to no good!" Inuyasha was losing consciousness. He was close to death before but this time was unlike anything else before.

Ikuto looked at his dagger. It wasn't the typical type. Its edges were jagged and wavy, the perfect weapon. "Don't worry Inuyasha, because you're not going to die so quickly. I stabbed you in the perfect place. You see, you're going to bleed and bleed, but you're going to keep alive for a couple of hours. You're going to think you'll make it to sunrise, but you'll die right before. Your wound will probably get infected, and you'll die a horrible and miserable death. You'll be in excruciating pain, and you'll die." He smiled. "Goodbye, half breed."

Just as Ikuto had begun to walk away, Inuyasha grabbed on to his leg with all the strength he had. "Don't you dare touch Kagome!"

Ikuto shook his leg away. "I'll do as I please Inuyasha. Kagome, Suno, Sarah, and Rina will all die, while you are too weak to do anything about it. You'll be dead within a few hours, and that's if someone comes in here to help you. Kagome might, and if she pokes her nose into my business, you can make sure that I'll rip her apart."

"No!" Inuyasha wanted to do something, but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength. _'He's working for Naraku.' _"I'll survive somehow Ikuto and I swear I'll kill you for this!"

'_They're nothing but threats.'_ Ikuto placed the dagger back into his sheath once he wiped it off with a handkerchief. He left without looking back, without feeling a bit of grief. _'Soon you'll be dead, and once you're gone, Kagome, the rest ofyour friends,and every single last Kazasami will die.'_

To be continued…..

A/N: Is this really Ikuto? What could have possibly happened, and will Inuyasha survive? You know the drill! You've got to review so I can update!


	43. Chapter 43: Mystery

So you all are wondering what exactly is going on. Would Ikuto truly do something so evil? It's a good question...I guess you'll have to read to find out.

Check out my new story "The Ruler of All." It's so good!

**Q: Since Inuyasha becomes human one night, does Ikuto have a night when he's weaker?**

**A:** No.

Chapter 43

I do not own Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" Kagome left her home and began calling out his name_. 'He should be here by now. It's already night.' _"Inuyasha?" When she went to the well, and saw his body on the ground, her own body completely froze up. She was unable to move, or to speak. All she knew was that a human Inuyasha was unconscious on the floor, and he was bleeding. "Inuyasha!" She finally regained the ability to move and ran down the stairs to him. She turned over his body to look at his face, and his wound. "Inuyasha?"

He barely opened his eyes. "Kagome...I'm glad you're alright..." He was struggling to keep awake. He had to tell her the truth. "Kagome...stay away from..."

"Inuyasha? What are you saying?"

"Ikuto. You have to..." His eyes shut and he lost consciousness before he could tell her the truth about what really happened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was too afraid and worried to even wonder about what he was trying to say. She looked around for someone to help. "Mom! Souta! Anybody!" Tears began to readily stream down her face. "Somebody help me!" She didn't want to leave him there, all alone. She didn't know what to do exactly. _'I don't want to leave him, but no one can hear me from out here. I've got to call someone.'_ And there arose another problem. _'Who should I call? What should I do? What if I take him to the hospital and he turns into a demon there? I can't do this patch up work on my own. He's dying.' _The thought of who could have done it, didn't cross her mind. All she knew was that Inuyasha was hurt, and she had to do something about it. "Just hold on! Just hold on! Stay with me Inuyasha, please stay with me!"

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome found herself twiddling her thumbs in sheer nervousness while she sat in Suno's office with him. He asked her to come in there so they could talk privately. She was shaking, because she was so scared. She had been at the Kazasami's for hours, and they still wouldn't let her go in to see him. "I should really be with Inuyasha right now." 

"The doctor can't have anyone in the room while he's working, Kagome. You'd only get in his way. There's nothing you can do for him right now." Suno sighed. She was becoming a problem. "Kagome, you're very fortunate that Dr. Tokishima happened to be here. Ikuto had fallen ill, so we sent for him. There's no better doctor in the world and he'll do everything totally off the books, because I can pay him in cash. He won't speak to the press, so even if Inuyasha were to transform, he won't say, and he won't even ask too many questions. He's loyal."

"Thank you very much." Her voice was quivering. Even with all the comfort he gave, she was still frightened. "When I saw him hurt..." she shrugged her shoulders. "I just didn't know who else to call..."

"I was meaning to speak to you anyway Kagome. My little brother has been missing the whole day. Rina told me that when she saw him, he had barely enough energy to move. His condition was pathetic, and he even let out an excruciating yell."

Even though Inuyasha had mentioned Ikuto's name, she hadn't even given one thought to Ikuto. She could only think of Inuyasha. "He was in pain?"

"I'm certain he was in extreme pain, but when I saw him; he claimed that he had merely stubbed his toe. I knew good and well he was lying, but I let it go. Whatever was wrong with my brother, he didn't want me to know. He didn't even want me in his room. I'm afraid that all of this seems too much like a coincidence, Kagome."

"What?" _'Inuyasha did say Ikuto's name. He wanted me to...stay away?'_ "When did Ikuto get sick?"

"Ever since he lost his memory, he had been a little ill. He said his stomach was upset, and now it's gotten severe. The strange thing about all of this is the pure fact that once I, Sarah, and Rina left, he announced to our staff that they could leave, and then he himself did so as well. I believe there's something wrong, Kagome, and my brother is somehow mixed in with the trouble. If you know anything, I advise you to speak now."

"But...I'm not sure."

"Did Inuyasha say anything to you?"

She hesitantly nodded. "It can't be though."

Suno was honestly tired of her and Ikuto beating around the bush, always hiding something. Suno honestly didn't like Kagome. At first she was alright, but with all of the secrets and trouble, Suno just couldn't afford it. She might have put Ikuto into focus, but she also knocked him out of it a lot too. "Kagome, to be completely honest with you, it's not looking good for Inuyasha. It's not really something a mortal can recover from. He's already lost so much blood. He's probably going to die."

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. _'Inuyasha has to pull through. He always does...' _She closed her eyes to try and stop her tears, but they fell anyway. "Inuyasha has to make it. He can't die."

"Kagome, just tell me what you know. It seems too odd. There's something out to get you, Inuyasha, and my brother. You were sick and it drew Ikuto into the past. Because of that, he himself lost his memory and became very sick. Now Inuyasha is dying. You had best speak. You need to tell me everything before someone else gets dragged into this mess, Kagome."

"Inuyasha...he told me that...I believe he wants me to stay away from Ikuto. He acted as if..." Kagome didn't want to say anymore. Suno looked as if he didn't want to hear anymore either. Suno was smart enough to figure it out, and denied it right away.

"What you're implying is ridiculous."

"I know. Ikuto would never do something like that! I mean-"

"My little brother isn't that stupid" Suno pointed out. "He'd never."

_'Yeah, that and he's a good person.'_ "I wonder what really happened and where he is. If he's sick, then..." _'Inuyasha wouldn't have lied to me though. Inuyasha has to be right. He wanted me to stay away from Ikuto. Maybe Naraku possessed him, and he's dangerous.'_ She couldn't bring herself to believe even that. _'Ikuto wouldn't hurt me while he was possessed. He might have fought Inuyasha, but Inuyasha is actually dying. He couldn't...could he?'  
_  
"Kagome?"

"Suno, could you all keep a watch over Inuyasha? There's something I've got to do at home."

Suno gazed at Kagome, and studied her features_. 'She looks so serious. She wouldn't want to leave Inuyasha if it weren't for a good reason. She must know where Ikuto is, or at least have an idea. She knows something. I've asked her and if she was going to be completely honest, then she would tell me, and I wouldn't have to ask. I suppose she doesn't want me to get dragged into her troubles, but she doesn't realize that I'm already in it. I'll follow her.'_ "Alright Kagome, but what do you plan on doing?"

"I've got something that I need to take care of and then I'll be back."  
_  
'She's willing to leave Inuyasha, even though he's dying.'_ "You're comfortable with leaving Inuyasha?"

"It shouldn't take that long. I don't want to leave him, but I absolutely have something to do. Besides, I'll see him before I go, and by the time I'm back, Inuyasha should be a little better, shouldn't he?"

"Stop being so delusional, Kagome. I said he was dying. His wound is infected and he's lost too much blood. He won't last until sunrise. You had best stay here until he goes."

"No!" she yelled. "Inuyasha can make it! He's going to make it! He's going to be alright when I get back! He's going to be okay! You don't know him like I do! Inuyasha always pulls through. Look at your brother! Your brother always somehow manages to come through, even with the worst of circumstances. He's Inuyasha's reincarnation, so I have confidence in Inuyasha! He won't leave! He won't die, especially not this way!"

_'She's desperate and in denial. I suppose she should at least believe in him.'_ "Alright Kagome, I'll keep a watch over him."

Kagome slowly smiled and could have hugged Suno, if he didn't hate her. "Thank you!" She rushed out of his office and got up out of his chair as well.

_'Kagome, you're up to something, and if it involves my little brother, than I'm not going to letting you go alone.'_ Suno picked up the phone sitting on the desk and began dialing a number. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kazasami? How are you doing?"

"Spare me the boring conversation and just get over here Jamon. We've got work to do."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

Rina was lying in her bed, too worried about Ikuto to actually go to sleep, and too curious wondering what happened to Inuyasha and why everyone wanted her to stay in her room. _'I don't get it. I wonder why Ikuto was so sick and why he had that spider mark on his back.'_ She also felt guilty about not telling her father about Ikuto. _'Maybe I should tell him about that. I mean, Ikuto did feel really bad.'_

Rina couldn't stop worrying about Ikuto and couldn't go to sleep. To comfort her wondering mind, she ran to Ikuto's room and ran into Ikuto's bed and got under his blanket. _'He'll wake me up when he comes home and I'll get to see him.'_ She closed her eyes and waited for everything to be alright. She wanted to see him and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep unless she saw him. _'Ikuto, come home!'_ Rina noticed that the room was cold, so she wrapped herself up in the blanket, but she wondered why it was so cold. Rina looked up to see that the window was open.

"I wonder…" She gulped. Rina jumped as she heard the water rushing in the bathroom. _'Someone is in here?_' "I-Ikuto?" She heard the water stop and the bathroom door open. She was so frightened. She didn't know why. She just was. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto opened the bathroom door and looked a bit angry and a bit surprised. "Why are you in my room?"

"How did you get in the house? Nobody knows you're here. Did you climb through the window?"

'_Yes.'_ "Don't be silly. It's too high up. I can't possibly get up to the window. I obviously used the front door. Everybody saw me come in."

"Oh…" she jumped out of Ikuto's bed and hugged him tightly. "I was worried about you!"

"You were?" She nodded and he patted her on the head. "Well little Rina, we have a very serious situation on our hands." She looked up at him with great question, and that was when he realized what he should do. "Rina, you haven't told anyone about the mark on my back, have you?"

She shook her head. "I haven't told daddy, but I think we should, if it's important."

"It's not. I just had bad memories from long ago about the fire when you said it was a burn mark. You know thinking about it bothers me."

"Yeah, I remember." She let him go and he became eye level with her.

"Rina, I need you to come with me. I need your help. If you don't help me, then I can't get better and help Inuyasha. Will you come?"

"Yeah, but I should ask my daddy if it's okay."

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of. I already asked your father, but if you were too tired, I had to leave you alone. So, are you willing to come with me, little niece?"

"Sure thing…" Rina was a little girl, but she still thought something was wrong with her uncle. Still, she would do what he asked; if he said it would help out. Rina was more sweet than anything.

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome couldn't enter the room. She had just asked, but the doctor was still inside the room with Inuyasha, tending to his wounds. He was in too much critical condition for her to actually come in and see him. She just waited outside the door with her hand pressed against it. _'I swear I'll find out what's really going on, and I'll make it okay, Inuyasha.' _Kagome had to stop herself from crying. _'Inuyasha, you've always been there for me. You've always just wanted to protect me, more than anything. Protecting me is the most important thing to you. You've kept such a close eye on me. You've watched me learn, grow mature, and you've been there for me. Sure you were frustrating a lot of the time, but with all of the struggles we had, it's been worth it. You've even been willing to lay down your love for me and instructed me to go with Ikuto for the purpose of just protecting me. Well, now I've got something to do, and I've got to see it through for your sake, Inuyasha. I'll make it right.'_

Kagome told herself over and over again that everything would be alright. She wouldn't allow herself to believe Inuyasha was going to die. She couldn't_. 'We'll always be connected Inuyasha. Even though I can't see you now, I know we're connected, and I know you can pull through. I love you, Inuyasha.'_ Her hand slipped off of the door and she forced herself to leave that spot. She wanted to open it and go right in, but she couldn't. She could mess up something important, and Inuyasha could really die. _'I know you'll make it. I believe in you. I know you want me to be safe, but I can't just let Naraku get away with whatever he's done. I think I know what's going on, and you won't be safe and neither will Ikuto if I don't do something.' _

Kagome had to wipe one more tear away. _'When you were lying on the ground, almost lifeless, and dying, you didn't think about yourself. You wanted me to be safe. You warned me. You're so selfish, and yet so selfless when it comes to me.'_ "I'll be back to see you when you wake up, Inuyasha. Don't worry about me."

Kagome was escorted back to her house by Suno's butler, who was about to go home anyway. Once she had gotten there, she ran into her home. She didn't usually keep a bow and arrows around, but with her nightmare, she kept some safely stored away in her room. The bow was under her bed and her arrows were in a box in the closet_. 'I hope I know what I'm doing.'_ Kagome didn't have to worry about her family, since they were at the Kazasami's house. Someone had to calm Kagome's nerves while Inuyasha was being taken care of, and they helped a little. _'I didn't tell them goodbye.'_ She regretted it, and she didn't know quite why. _'I'll be back.'

* * *

_

"Suno!" Sarah had to stop her husband before he left out the door. He looked like he was in a hurry, but Sarah was in a panic. "I can't find Rina."

Suno let a slight look of worry come over his face for a moment. "She should be sleeping. It's past her bed time."

"I know, but she's not in her room. Sometimes she'll climb into our bed so she can wake up again, but she's not in ours and I even checked Ikuto's. I've checked the bathrooms, the closets, and every room upstairs."

"I haven't seen her down here."

"Then where is she?"

Suno hurried upstairs to the culprit's room. He just had a bad feeling, and it was for good reason. When he entered into Ikuto's room, he noticed that the window was open. When he went to shut it, he noticed a little speck of blood on the window seal. _'He couldn't have.'_ Suno then went into Ikuto's bathroom and noticed that the sink was wet. _'He's recently been here, and now Rina is missing?' _Suno just knew that she was in trouble, even if she was with her uncle. Something had to be done. _'Rina…'

* * *

_

Kagome came to the sacred tree with her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. She had backup arrows just in case she needed more. Hopefully, this would be over quickly. Someone else was bound to get hurt, if she didn't do something.

"Rina?" It was Rina. Rina was sleeping with her back against the sacred tree. She didn't look injured though. "Come out now!"

Ikuto jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He had a wicked smile on his face. Whatever he had done, he was obviously proud of all of it. He had no guilt in his eyes. "Hello Kagome. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He jumped over the little fence around the sacred tree and took a step closer to Kagome. "So, how did you know I was here?"

"You like irony, Naraku. I figured you'd be here."

Ikuto started out with a small chuckle, and then busted out into uncontrollable laughter. He couldn't stop laughing. Kagome didn't drop her serious composure. Once Ikuto saw that she wasn't going to change her mind, he sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome; I just think it's really funny. I just think it's hysterical that you think I'm Naraku and not Ikuto."

"You aren't Ikuto!"

"Really?" Ikuto asked. "Well, Naraku wouldn't know about..." Ikuto stroked his chin, trying to figure out what he should exactly say. "Here's one, on our first official date, if you don't count when Inuyasha tagged along, we went to a diner and met my only ex girlfriend, Lari."

Kagome's grip loosened a little bit on her bow. "So what! That doesn't prove anything. You're just trying to trick me!"

"Not proof enough for you? Well, how about when you tripped when you and I were walking down the isle at my brother's wedding? How about the time when I ran into a burning building so you wouldn't go inside and get yourself killed, even though I'm deathly afraid of fires? Or how about the time that you and I were kissing, or first real mouth to mouth making out type of kiss? Don't you remember that?" Ikuto saw the guilt come on Kagome's face. "You called me Inuyasha. Now Naraku wouldn't know something like that, but a bitter and pretty pissed off Ikuto sure would."

He did know a lot, but somehow, someway, it couldn't be Ikuto. "Why is Rina here?"

"To draw her precious daddy here, of course. I plan on killing you all off, kind of like dominos. You see, I first kill Inuyasha, which is going to start the chain reaction to all of you dying. I'll kill you, and when Suno arrives, I'll kill him. Then, I'll kill Rina, and maybe her mom, just for kicks. Although, it might just be more fun watching her wallow in pain with the fact that she's once again a widow and with only one child. Then again, I might just beat the crap out of her until she can't have Suno's baby. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"Only Naraku would-"

"What kill? No, people kill each other all of the time. People become psychotic sociopaths all of the time. Those aren't demon qualities. They aren't just demons qualities! People can be bad or good. I was good, and now I'm," he shrugged his shoulders "I'm pure evil."

"I've heard enough of this Naraku!" Kagome fired an arrow, but Ikuto easily got out of the way. Before she could fire another, he had ran up to her and snatched the bow out of her hands and thrown it a far distance from her.

"You poor, pathetic soul." He backhanded her, knocking her down, flat on her back. She hit her head upon impact and really hurt herself. "You know Kagome, you're moving extra slow. Maybe you're too tired. I mean, what time is it? Isn't it like four in the morning? You've been up all night. You've been with Inuyasha for hours, waiting for him to get better, and then you came here from my house, and that takes a while. You could have at least slept on the way, Kagome."

"You're not going to get away with this, Naraku."

"Don't be so naïve, Kagome. Naraku can't even come through the well. Use your brain." He got on his knees and grabbed Kagome's hands and pinned them down. "I'm Ikuto, Kagome."

"Ikuto would never hurt Inuyasha."

"That's really interesting that you'd say that. I mean, why wouldn't I kill the guy, since my existence depends on him dying? Why wouldn't I kill my arch rival so I could have you all to myself?" Ikuto leaned in on Kagome until he was right above her lips. She struggled to get away, but he was much too strong. "It never really did make sense why you loved Inuyasha so much. I mean, he doesn't really love you, he loves Kikyou. He'll always love Kikyou. She still loves him in a sick 'death do us part' kind of way. That's why we love each other. We're like their aftershock. Don't you understand?" He smelt her sweet scent. "My Kagome, you certainly are lovely."

"Get away from me, Naraku!"

"Naraku doesn't want you! He would much rather prefer the very hot Kikyou. The only person who does want you is the guy you keep rejecting. It's not even a hard choice Kagome! Money, power, my devilish good looks, security, I live in your era, and I actually love you." Kagome continued to struggle, but he was too strong to escape, and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Once he got it, he let her go. They both got back on their feet and prepared themselves to continue their little battle.

'_He's crazy!'_ "You're not Ikuto…" This time, she wasn't so sure.

"Oh Kagome, its funny that you want do deny me and all, but I guess it all doesn't matter in the end. What really matters is that by now, Inuyasha should be dead. Now you and I can begin our tragic tale, Kagome. Here, in this very spot, we'll die. Go ahead and kill me Kagome." He smirked. "Go ahead and try. This is where our relationship ends and we learn to hate each other. This is where it all ends, and where the tragedy begins."

"Inuyasha isn't dead, and you're not Ikuto."

He only chuckled. "Believe what you want to, but in the end, it doesn't really matter. It all ends today."

To Be Continued…

A/N: No! Ikuto is evil and wants to kill everyone? Kagome doesn't think it's him! Is she right? And is Inuyasha really gone? And what about Suno? Can he arrive on time to save his daughter and Kagome? You'll have to review and find out!

Check out my new story "The Ruler of All."


	44. Chapter 44: Ikuto?

**TO ALL REVIEWERS: **If you're going to challenge me in anyway, please be specific. I mess up on spelling sometimes, I know. Tell me where so I can fix it quickly. I don't have time to go back and read 44 chapters! Also, someome made a comment about Kagome being out of character, and I don't see how or why, and no one explained to me and brought up a good argument. If you think I am wrong, then please explain why in a respectable manner, and I will fix it, if I agree. However, if I feel you're rude or unreasonable or if I just flat out dissagree, then I will respond back to you and challenge you.Whether you respond back to me or not is totally up to you. I just don't want anyone to click on the reviews and seeing my story flamed for the wrong reasons. So please be reasonable when you review.

**WARNING:** This chapter is incredibly, freakishly, long! It's good, but long! I wrap up the "Ikuto" problem, so I hope you enjoy.

**P.S.: **I wrote this super long chapter, so all of you better review! You read, you review, and I see the hit list. There are hundreds of you reading. I wrote this super long chapter, so please reward me! Reward me!

**Also, check out "The Ruler of All" if you like Sesshoumaru and or Inuyasha. It's just wonderful!**

Chapter 44

I don't own Inuyasha

"So Kagome, how do you want to do this?" Ikuto had a bright smile on his face. Everything was going according to plan. "Are you going to shoot me with your arrow anytime soon or am I just going to steal them from you and ram one into your heart?"

"I'd like to see you try, Naraku!"

"Come on Kagome, I really don't like you calling me that. That isn't my name. Just believe me when I say that I've gone crazy and I just want to destroy you and all your little friends."

"Ikuto would never do something like that."

"Oh please! Do you know how long I've been waiting to knock Inuyasha out of the picture? Everything is going great now, since he's about to die."

"You're not making any sense. Why would Ikuto kill Inuyasha to have me and then kill me?"

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "That's where the whole crazy thing comes into play, Kagome. You see, crazy people don't make sense. I don't need to. I'm insane."

"I've heard enough!"

"Really? It sounds to me like you're beginning to understand, Kagome. I mean, if you really thought I was Naraku, then you would have shot me with your sacred arrow."

Kagome wasted no more time and fired an arrow right at Ikuto, but he acted fast and moved out of the way quickly. Kagome had time to fire another, but Ikuto was able to move out of the way again. She tried again, but it failed again.

"Three strike and you're dead." Ikuto ran to Kagome grabbed her bow. "You know you're not strong enough to take me!" He snatched it out of her hands and threw it behind him a great distance. He smiled and pushed Kagome, knocking her down. "Don't think you're going to survive this, because you're not going to last until morning, like your dead friend, Inuyasha."

"No!" Kagome couldn't stand up with him just hovering over, so she began to scoot away from Ikuto. He only laughed at her, but once she was far enough, she got back up to stand. "Inuyasha isn't dead. He'll be okay. He's alright now and he'll last until morning. I believe in him, and when he's better, we'll find the real Ikuto and kill you!"

"Really?" The smirk on his face became diabolical and he raised his hand up into the air. The next thing Kagome knew, she was once again back on the ground, holding her hot face. "Get up, you pathetic girl! It's no wonder why none of you can defeat Naraku! You're pathetic! Inuyasha has to waste his precious time always saving you, so he can't do anything better like killing Naraku, and now look what's happening. He's dying, and it's all your fault!"

Kagome was holding her cheek with one hand. Her face was hot and she could still feel his touch on it. She was in pain and in a state of shock for a brief moment. _'This can't be Ikuto.' _She got back up again and wiped the blood away from her mouth. _'He can't be Ikuto.'_ She looked straight ahead so she could see her bow, but in the way was Ikuto. _'He's too fast. He's super fast. His strength and speed aren't like any man. It can't be Ikuto.' _It made her happy. With all of the talk from the demon, she herself was beginning to doubt.

"Come now Kagome, it's time to die." He motioned her to come forward with his hands, but Kagome of course wouldn't actually come forward. He was a bit disappointed, so he decided to grab her. She tried to run away, but he was much too fast.

He held her tightly with a possessive embrace. The way he held her, Kagome could tell it was with desire. When she looked into his eyes, there was much love in it, love for her. _'But Naraku wouldn't look at me this way. Naraku might look at Kikyou this way, but not me. I don't understand. The way he looks at me, it's as if he knows me, the way Ikuto does. I can see it in his eyes, but it can't be Ikuto, but it's not Naraku. He talks as if he's Naraku, but he knows so much, as if he was actually there. Naraku could have tapped into Ikuto's brain for information or something like that, but these are the eyes of experience. He knows the feelings. He knows everything.'_ Kagome felt the tears wallow up in her eyes. _'It can't be him. I guess he's had supper strength before, but he's not like that. He wouldn't dare be like that! He wouldn't do that! It can't be!'_

"Kagome," his grip tightened on her and his eyes burned into hers. "Kagome, I loved you! I wanted to give you everything, and you threw it back in my face! You loved Inuyasha, even though he clearly doesn't love you back. You'll always be second best to Kikyou in Inuyasha's eyes. You can't cut it for him, but you were always perfect for me."

"Stop this!"

"No, you don't understand! You were the one, Kagome. You were the person I was destined to be with. You were supposed to be mine and mine alone. Now you have to die! Now you and everyone else you love will die!"

"You don't have to-"

"Silence!" He grabbed her neck with one hand and began to choke her. Kagome grabbed Ikuto's hand and tried to pull it away, but she couldn't even move Ikuto's arm at all. He was far too powerful. "Die Kagome!" He lifted her body up into the air and she began kicking, trying just to get free.

_'Inuyasha...'_ From the lack of oxygen, her sight was beginning to leave. Things were getting blurry and she could feel her life slipping away. She couldn't hold on. He was much too powerful, and Inuyasha couldn't save her. _'This is the end?'_

"Goodbye my sweet Kagome."

"Ikuto."

Ikuto dropped Kagome's body and she began coughing harshly as she held her sore neck. "You've arrived?" Ikuto turned around and prepared himself for a good time. In front of him, was his brother, who had his death glare face on. Jamon was with him, holding a sheathed sword and another object that was being covered by a handkerchief. "You brought the imp along?"

Jamon became highly offended. "Who are you calling an imp?"

"Silence" Suno commanded, and Jamon reluctantly obeyed. Suno glanced over to the sacred tree to see his sleeping daughter.

Ikuto noticed Suno's concern for his little girl and decided to use it to his advantage. "I knew you'd come once I took the little kid with me. I'm a bit surprised that you got here so quick, but then again; I suppose this was the obvious location to go to first. You've luckily saved Kagome's life for the moment."

"Get out of here now Kagome," said Suno sternly to her. "You'll only be in my way."

Kagome raised her tired body off of the ground and she backed away from Ikuto a good distance. _'That was a close one.' _"I can't let you face him alone! He's far too dangerous! I can help you."

Suno completely ignored Kagome's offer and reached into his coat pocket. "Ikuto..." he pulled out a small silver lighter and Ikuto didn't think anything of it. Suno held it forward and aimed it at his brother. Kagome found it strange since he couldn't really do anything since he was so far away from Ikuto. Suno had a plan though. He didn't need the help or the understanding of anyone else. "Ikuto," he said again. He moved his fingers in the proper position and a flame appeared.

Ikuto did nothing.

Suno had his proof. He quickly grabbed the wrapped item in Jamon's hand and revealed that it was a gun. "You didn't flinch." Suno pulled the trigger, and the sound of the gun awoke Rina out of her sleep. She opened her eyes in time to see her uncle's body falling down towards the ground and the smoke still coming from her father's gun.

"Daddy?" she asked, very afraid and very confused.

"How could you?" Kagome saw that the body fell. She would expect a human body to fall with a blow to the head, but not from a demon. "You...how could you..."

"Relax," Suno reassured "that wasn't my little brother. My little brother, no matter how old he gets, he'll always have a fear of fire and will flinch every time he sees one. He can't help it; it's just the way he is."

"So..." Kagome looked at the body that wasn't moving on the ground. It certainly seemed like it was a human then. No human could survive Suno's deadly aim. _'How could he take such a risk though? He just knows it's not his brother? I wouldn't be so confident if I was Suno. He didn't know it was a demon; it could have just been someone posing as Ikuto._' "Suno..."

"Daddy?" Rina was crying. She didn't understand what was going on. She just knew that her uncle was on the ground, supposedly dead, killed by her father. "Why'd you do that?"

"Rina!" Just as Kagome attempted to run to Rina, she was stopped when she felt a powerful tug on her foot that made her fall. "Ikuto?"

"Not quite..." The bullet had ripped right through his head and there was a hole in it, but it began to heal right up, as if Suno never shot the bullet. "You people can't just die like my master intended?"

"Master?" Kagome asked. "That would mean that you're not Naraku, but an incarnation!"

"Preciously." He let her go so he could get up. Once the two of them stood up, the demon began to smile. "I have no name, just in case you were thinking about asking. My master was so excited that he only concentrated on his own ambitions and didn't give me a name. It doesn't matter though, I have enough of Ikuto's memories to be him. I think I'll take his name."

"Daddy!" Rina ran to her father as fast as she could. He didn't want her to, but he didn't protest at that moment. She was crying, and he hated when she cried. "What's going on?" She hugged his leg as she waited for an explanation.

"That's not your uncle, Rina. It's something else. It's not even human."

"That's right" the demon nodded. "I'm a demon, born from Naraku, and Ikuto."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked. "You can't possibly mean that. Ikuto and Naraku? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!"

"Sure it does" he exclaimed. "The day Ikuto lost his memory, Naraku made him drink a demonic concoction, me. It was my beginning, but I didn't have enough genetic material to actually be a real person. Naraku only donated the demon part. It was Ikuto who supplied the rest. Ikuto began to get sick because he had me inside of him. I had to borrow some of his strength in order to release myself, and that's why he had none. It was all a matter of time before I made my move. I had to just wait until Inuyasha became human so I could do what my master intended me on doing. Since Inuyasha is gone, I will kill the rest of you now, and when I'm done with this little blood bath, I'll go back through the well and tell Naraku Ikuto's dirty little secret!"

"You know? Tell me!" Kagome commanded it. She needed to know the truth.

"So," Suno interrupted Kagome's quest for knowledge "you're the reason why Ikuto yelled in such agony. He yelled when you ripped out of his body."

"Such a smart boy you are. I'll have to kill you next."

"So where is my brother?"

"For all you know, he's dead along with Inuyasha, but I'd rather not say whether he is or isn't. It's not your concern, since you will be dead in only a few moments."

Suno placed his hand on his daughter's head. When she looked up at him, he knew what he had to do. "I want you to get away Rina." He had to protect her, no matter what. If he failed, then she would go next. "You'll be in my way."

"But daddy..." She started crying harder. "I'm scared something bad might happen to you! Don't fight him daddy!"

Suno took off his suit jacket and handed it to Jamon. "Get away with Rina and Kagome. If anything happens to them, you'll be fired and killed if I can get away with it, and believe me when I say that I have enough resources to."

"I won't let you down Mr. Kazasami." Jamon set the sword down, since he saw that Suno was cracking his knuckles, preparing for a bare fist fight. "I leave it just in case you'll need it."

Kagome ran over to them, but she had no intention on leaving. "I can help you."

"You can help me by staying out of this Kagome. Now be off."

"I'm not leaving you! This is my house and my concern! You don't need to be dragged into it. You can leave right now. You know this isn't your brother and your daughter is safe. This isn't your concern anymore. Don't take the risk of losing your life!"

"Believe me Kagome, I'm not." He loosened his tie and took it off. He didn't even bother to give it to Jamon. He just threw it down. He was so upset. Kagome insulted him. Suno stepped forward to the incarnation with a death glare on his face and a smirk that could be felt instead of seen.

"You dare challenge me?" asked the demon. "You know good and well that I'm stronger than you! I've got the strength and speed of a demon and the knowledge of Ikuto. You'll never beat me. With my strength, I'll just have to hit you one time and it'll be over for you."

That was when the felt smirk manifested on Suno's face. "That's if you can hit me at all."

"Be careful, Mr. Kazasami!"

"I don't wanna leave!" Rina shouted with tears coming down her face.

"He can handle himself, now let's be off!"

Rina didn't want to, and she was scared, but regardless of her doubts, she ran with Jamon to a safer location. They weren't going to leave Kagome's property, but were just going to be out of the way. Rina left willingly because she did believe in her daddy. She was scared, but if her daddy thought everything was going to be alright, then that was all the reassurance that she needed.

Kagome however decided to stay.

Suno didn't care too much. His daughter meant all the world to him, and as long as she was safe, he would be alright and able to focus on the battle at hand with whatever that demon was.

"Are you ready mortal?"

"You are the one trying to kill me. Whether I'm ready or not shouldn't be your concern, but rather whether you have the strength to carry out your desires."

That angered the demon. He started growling, and by his demon-like sounds, Suno could tell that this demon was definitely not human. "How dare you presume to think that you are my equal? I am better than you and I shall win!"

"You're just as hot-headed as Ikuto. If you wanted true power, then you should have designed yourself based off of me, and not my inferior little brother."

"How dare you hold yourself so high? You're just a mortal!"

"Which will only make your loss even harsher on you."

"Shut up!" The demon charged at Suno, and Kagome got out of the way so she wouldn't be in Suno's way. She was worried at first, but once she saw that the demon missed, she could breathe easily. She became worried once the demon attempted to attack him again, but she decided to build up a faith in Suno once he easily dodged the next attack.

_'Suno is awesome!'_ She observed his movements. If she hadn't already know that he was Sesshoumaru's reincarnation, she would have been able to tell right there and then. Suno dodged the demon effortlessly, and so gracefully. Suno's movements mimicked Sesshoumaru's so much. Everything was the same, right down to his eyes. There was such arrogance in him, but not only that. There was an annoyance, as if he was just so superior. There was a lot of pride, as well as determination. _'This is really weird! He's so much like Sesshoumaru. Ikuto and Inuyasha don't fight the same._' Suno got tired of dodging and gave the demon a spinning round kick right in its face. _'We'll I guess they're not exactly the same. I've never seen Sesshoumaru do that before!'_

"Do you see now?" Suno asked the demon. "You may be supernaturally strong, perhaps stronger than me, but it's not going to matter if you can't lay a finger on me. Your technique is good, but mine is flawless."

The demon had been knocked down, but he quickly got up, not wanting to look weak when being compared to a mortal. The big problem was that, he did look like a fool. It only added to his rage. "I'll rip you apart!"

"Unless you have telepathy, I'm afraid that there's no way for you to do that."

"One direct hit in the right spot and you're dead!"

"If this _hit_ you refer to has nothing to do with physical contact, then I suppose my life is coming to an end."

"Stop being so sarcastic! You only talk big to anger me!"

"Your own weakness makes you angry. Being a fool is never easy. I bet its frustrating."

"Ahhhh!" He started attacking Suno once again, but Suno could anticipate the demon's attacks so well. The demon did have all of the knowledge of fighting that Ikuto had, and even though Ikuto was great, Suno's skills were far superior to anyone else's. The demon was incredibly strong and fast, but Suno was a trained and very skilled warrior.

"Is this the best you can do?" Suno had to keep fully aware and stay really focused on what he was doing. The demon was very fast. It was a good thing that it was moving just like Ikuto did. Suno had trained with Ikuto for so long that he knew Ikuto's every move. Ikuto could fight good and he was a great warrior, but sometimes he was dense and wasn't aware as he should be, so although Ikuto had an idea and some experience fighting his brother, Ikuto wasn't able to see any flaws in Suno's moves and never studied his brother's movements well enough for Ikuto to memorize what his brother would do. Therefore, the demon was at a disadvantage. _'I'll just have to end this before I get tired.'_

"I'll kill you!" The demon threw a punch, but Suno grabbed the demon's arm and was able to redirect his energy and use it against him, and flipped the demon, making him land on his back. The demon became even more frustrated and sprang back up on his feet. "You die!"

Suno made a run for the sword that Jamon had left on the ground. The demon attempted to stop Suno, but the demon couldn't get to Suno in time. The demon reached out to hit Suno, but Suno unsheathed the sword and before the demon could strike Suno, its right arm was cut off.

"That's amazing!" Kagome began cheering for Suno. Things were beginning to look up. _'Maybe he can defeat this demon, and everything will work out.'_

The demon oddly enough, didn't start bleeding. He backed away from Suno, growling once again in frustration. He couldn't believe that Suno was doing so well. "You may think you're so powerful, but you're nothing compared to me!" Where his arm had been cut off, his body resembled clay, and even more so when it began to grow back. It grew back quickly, but it was so strange to Suno, that it seemed to take a long time. Watching the demon put itself back together was fascinating.

"That's an interesting trick you have there."

"No matter what you do, you'll never be able to defeat me."

"That's remarkable, since I appear to be winning."

"Not for long!" The demon charged Suno once again, but he got out of the way.

"I've had enough of you." Suno started attacking instead of being defensive. Now the demon had to dodge, and he was having a hard time keeping up with Suno's speed. One false move and Suno would have chopped off another body part. That part didn't matter so much, but if Suno attacked the heart and had a direct blow to it, then the demon would fall.

'_I cannot let this mortal defeat me!'_ The demon's attention was taken away once it realized that the night was ending, and the dawn swept across the land. Because of his hesitation, he lost his left arm. "You fool!" He yelled, seeing his arm drop.

"You're the one with the missing arm."

Though he was upset, the demon was able to find a smile and start laughing. "You think you've done something, but the truth of the matter is that Inuyasha is dead. He couldn't have lasted until now. It's been too long."

"Inuyasha's not dead" Kagome yelled. "If you really think that he is, then you truly are a fool."

"Believe what you want to girl, but your Inuyasha is dead." He grew his hand back and continued to fight Suno. _'You'll die this day!' _

As they continued on fighting, Suno started hitting harder, but that was because he was trying to finish the job before he became tired. The demon's strength was far greater than Ikuto's. Suno was the only one handing any blows and they were all effective. Still, the only thing that seemed to be doing was making the demon more aggravated. _'He's losing his focus because he's losing his battle with me. If I was fighting the real Ikuto, this would have all been over by now, but not this demon. I've got to watch what I'm doing, or I'll be killed. If I can keep him distracted by frustrating him, then I'll be able to take him down.' _"Are you a half breed?" Suno asked him, with a smirk.

This made the demon pause, and in that moment of distraction, Suno rammed the sword straight through the demon's chest, only missing its heart by an inch. _'That was close. If I wouldn't have caught that he was trying to stab me there at the last second, he would have succeeded.' _The demon finally was able to make contact and pushed Suno, and given the demon's strength, Suno was pushed back a far distance, and landed awkwardly. His foot touched the ground and twisted a bit, but then he completely lost balance and landed roughly on his back, and then upon impact, his head flung back and hit the ground as well.

"Looks like I've hurt you, Suno." Suno didn't respond back. He needed a moment to regain his composure. He did hurt himself. "I knew you were smart, but I didn't think you'd realize, or care."

"So you are a half demon?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I am. I couldn't possibly have so many of Ikuto's genetic makeup and not be a half demon. I am unfortunately a half demon, but I've still got enough power to destroy all of you." He pulled out the sword and broke it in half with his bare hands. "Now that you are unarmed…" With those words, a wicked smile came to his face. "Unarmed?"

"No!" Kagome yelled. She ran to her bow, and the demon made no attempt to stop her. She wasn't a threat. _'I've got to help Suno!'_

Suno was still on the ground. He felt terrible, but once he saw the demon coming his way, he attempted to stand up, but his left leg was injured, and he dropped down on his knees. _'I've been injured. I've twisted my ankle.'_ He attempted again and was able to stand up straight, but if he tried to walk on that leg, he would limp and if he were to fight, he might not be able to win. _'Still, I cannot back down to this abomination. If he were to possibly kill me, then he'd kill Rina.'  
_

"It's all a matter of time."

Although his chances were looking grim, he still smirked. "Oh is it? That's a lot of big talk from some abomination that isn't even a full fledged demon."

"What was that?"

"Is that why you waited for Inuyasha to become a human? You were too afraid to face him while he had demon power."

"Inuyasha is a half breed as well!"

"So other half breeds aren't even your equal? How pathetic you truly are!"

"I'll make you regret those words!" Instead of charging at Suno, he started to run away from Kagome and Suno.

"Where are you going?" Kagome positioned herself to fire her arrow. "I can't believe he's running away!"

'_He's not running from me'_ Suno realized what was going on and started running, but with his twisted ankle, he fell down.

"Suno!" Kagome ran to his side, but by the time he reached her, he was back up on his feet and started running as fast as he could, still limping. _'Rina…'_ Kagome followed by his side, making sure he didn't fall again. They headed to the front of the house, where the demon had run off to. _'The coward!'_

"Oh no! Rina!" Kagome gasped once she saw the demon holding Jamon up in the air, chocking him with one hand and with the other, he was holding Rina up by the back of her pajama top.

"I was going to kill them after I defeated you, but since you've really pissed me off, I'll do it now!"

"Curse you" he said low and dangerously. Suno wasn't going to let his daughter die so easily.

He dropped Jamon, who had lost consciousness. He didn't let go of Rina, who was crying and screaming. "Daddy! Please save me daddy!"

"Let the girl go!" Kagome commanded. "How could you be such an evil coward?"

"Don't talk about me Kagome, because it makes me angry, and when I'm angry…" he wrapped his arm around Rina and held her head with his free hand. "Well, when I'm angry, I do crazy things, and we wouldn't want me to go nuts and just snap the little girl's neck now would we?" His eyes were full of rage and his face was twisted.

"Are you so weak that you hide behind a child?"

"Daddy!" she screamed again. "Please help me!"

"Don't worry" the demon assured. He dropped her, much to Suno's and Kagome's surprise. "I'd rather kill her this way!" The demon raised his leg up in the air and prepared to crush Rina's head in. "Say goodbye!"

"No!"

"Ahhhh!" Rina closed her eyes, but instead of feeling pain, she jumped, hearing the noise of an explosion. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the demon who her father said wasn't really Ikuto was gone and there was lumps of muck everywhere. "Ahhhhh!"

Kagome had luckily fired her arrow before the demon was able to kill Rina. Suno was glad. Kagome could see the relief on his face. "Thank you" he told her quietly, not with much emotion at all. He meant it though.

'_He's thanking me?'_ "I don't think it's over" Kagome warned.

"She's got to get out of here." Suno ignored her warning and started walking straight to his daughter. Rina got up and ran into his arms.

"Daddy, I was so scared!"

"Rina, go to my car. Go with Kagome."

Kagome could see that Suno was clearly tired. "But you need my help! I know you've got a lot of pride, but-"

"This isn't about my pride. Get Rina out of here, and get to safety yourself. After the attack you inflicted, I'm sure he's weakened. Don't insult me by worrying."

'_He's really like Sesshoumaru. He's cruel and cold, and it sounds like he even robbed Sesshoumaru's dialect, but still, he's different. He's human, and he lets his human heart show. He loves his daughter and shows so much concern for Rina. Sesshoumaru, he protects Rin himself, but Suno…he's concerned for my safety as well.'_ "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't." Kagome was surprised with his answer and it shocked her.

'_Then why is he so concern for me?'_

"This isn't the time for that conversation." Suno saw Jamon twitch slightly. "Jamon, what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes. "Mr. Kazasami?" He wearily stood to his feet and started to run over to his employer. "I am very sorry that I was not able to protect her! Please don't fire me, or kill me!"

All of the pieces of the demon that was spread around began to come back together, and very quickly too. "Go to the car with the girls."

"And leave you behind?"

Rina was still crying, and she couldn't bear to leave her daddy. "But papa, please-"

"Go Rina" he said sternly, and then the discussion was over. _'Be safe.'_ Rina, Kagome, and Jamon started to leave, going down the long steps, out towards one of Suno's many cars. They were all worried about Suno and wondered if he'd be alright, but they did as he said. They all caused him enough trouble. If Suno wanted to fight alone, then they should respect his wishes.

"You really are pitiful" Suno told the demon, with his voice full of disgust as his body finished forming. He hadn't regained his skin tone and looked like clay, and he had no clothes on whatsoever and the spider-mark on his back could be clearly seen.

"I'm not pitiful, but you are dead!" Once again, the demon began to attack Suno, but this time, Suno had a very difficult time. He couldn't move on his leg like he wanted and he ended up stepping away from the demon, in order to try to catch his breath._ 'He's nothing but a disgusting fool! I must defeat him.' _The next time the demon ran to Suno, Suno used that opportunity to his advantage and punched the demon in the face as hard as he could.

The demon fell on the ground, surprised that Suno had so much power, and surprised that he was able to move so fast with an injured leg. "Well, you certainly are strange. Too bad you have to die!" He sprung back on his feet, and had a wicked smile on his face. "It's time to die."

"It's time to die now? Go ahead and try your best." Just as Suno tried to move forward to strike the demon, he felt a tug on his good leg. There was something grabbing him, holding him back, and since whatever it was grabbed his good leg, he began to lose his balance and began to fall. Unfortunately for Suno, the demon took full advantage of that situation and finally got a very powerful, and very effective punch in on Suno, right in his gut.

"Did I hurt you?"

Suno's whole body went into a state of shock for a moment. He could feel that something wasn't right within his body, and his legs began to quiver until he lost the ability to stand. He dropped to his knees and tried to block out the pain, but it was too late. He covered his mouth and began coughing and he could feel some liquid leaving his mouth and going onto his hand. Once he looked at his hand, he saw that it was his own blood, and it wasn't a small amount. His hand was completely covered with blood. _'Internal bleeding?'_

"Internal bleeding?" the demon bragged. "This means that you're dying. Poor little Suno's going to die."

'_If I don't get medical treatment soon then I'll die.'_ Suno's vision was beginning to blur. Suno saw that what had grabbed him were the body parts that he had cut off of the demon. They moved on their own and attacked him. _'He's playing dirty.'_

His two body parts turned into muck and jumped on to the demon's body and formed in perfectly. "It's too bad, but before you go, I'd like to do one little thing." The demon punched Ikuto and knocked him off of his knees and onto his back. "I'd like to rip off your arm." Suno couldn't really defend himself. Whatever had happened within his body, it was serious. Suno could do nothing as he placed his hand on Suno's left shoulder. "You know, Inuyasha cut off Sesshoumaru's left arm. That's why I had a great idea to do it to you. I know it'll be terribly painful if I just rip it off. Now watch!"

Suno gritted his teeth, feeling the demon squeezing his shoulder. He wasn't going to yell out in pain, like the demon wanted. He wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

"Say goodbye to your left arm, Suno!"

"Leave my brother alone!"

The demon let go of Suno, once he was punched in the face and knocked several feet away. When the demon got the chance to see who it was, it was Ikuto and Inuyasha. "You're still alive!"

"Of course I am!" yelled Inuyasha. "Did you really expect me to be killed by a weakling, coward like you?"

"And you locked me in the bomb shelter under our house!" Ikuto yelled. "Inuyasha was able to follow my scent once he turned into a half demon and freed me. By then I had gained enough of my strength back! Inuyasha and I were able to get back here quickly, since Inuyasha just ran roof top to roof top."

"And now you're going to pay!" Inuyasha unsheathed a fully transformed Tetsusaiga. "Now let's fight!" Inuyasha charged the counterfeit Ikuto, with only the objective of killing him. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

Ikuto wanted to fight the imposter as well, but he saw his brother on the ground bleeding, and couldn't help Inuyasha right there and then. "Suno?" Ikuto gently lifted Suno's head and held him, the way Suno held him the day the two of them became orphans. "Suno, are you alright?" Ikuto's question was answered once Suno started coughing blood up again. Ikuto knew what that meant. "Suno...you of all people aren't supposed to lose…remember?"

"He cheated" he replied weakly.

"I know, but demons don't play by our rules, Suno." Ikuto was shaking. He didn't know why. He wasn't the one with the terrible wound, and yet he was terrified. "You can't die, Suno. If you did, then Rina would cry." Ikuto's voice was quivering from despair and fear. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. He felt like he was about to lose everything. "You know that Sarah would be angry and wouldn't forgive me, because she'd be a widow again." Ikuto saw that Suno's eyes were beginning to drop. "You can't die because I…" Ikuto bit his lip. "Brother…I…"

"Ikuto…" Suno managed to slightly smile. "You'll be fine."

"Brother?" Ikuto began to shake his brother's head, once he saw that he was having a hard time staying awake. "Come on! Stay awake! You've got to stay awake! Don't die on me Suno! Don't leave me!" Suno opened his eyes wide and struggled trying to stay awake. "Inuyasha, he needs help! He needs medical attention now!"

"This'll only take a second!" Inuyasha tried to slash the demon in half, but he dodged Inuyasha.

"He'll die!" Ikuto herd someone behind him and turned to see Kagome with her bow and arrow tightly in her hands. "Kagome?"

"He did this to Suno?" When she saw his slight nod, Kagome placed her herself in the perfect position and prepared herself to fire her arrow.

"Stay focused" Ikuto warned. "Don't let anger…" Ikuto had a hard time speaking with his brother in such horrible shape. "Don't let anger rule you. Make sure you get him."

"Right!"

The demon jumped up in the air, avoiding one of Inuyasha's blows, but Inuyasha had no problem with that. He could still fire the wind scar up into the air. "You fool! Feel my wind scar!"

"Now Kagome!" Ikuto commanded, and she obeyed. She fired her arrow, and the arrow joined Inuyasha's wind scar in hitting the demon. There was a great explosion and a burst of pink light from Kagome's sacred arrow. There wasn't even a shred of the demon left. They had completely annihilated him. Now there was nothing left of him but the memories.

"That'll teach you!" Inuyasha barked. "Naraku can't kill me, even if I'm human."

"Help!" Ikuto yelled. "I need some help here." He continued shaking Suno over and over again, just trying to keep him awake. "Just stay with me!"

"…Ikuto…"

"Stay with me!"

To be continued….

A/N: Okay, I know that some of you love/hate Suno, but it would totally affect everyone if he died! Will he be okay? Will he? Well, you're going to have to review to find out, and I mean you all better review! I wrote all these freaking pages so I wouldn't have a cliffy in the middle of the battle! I know I had a bad cliffy anyway, but oh well! I wrote, so you review!


	45. Chapter 45: The Chronicles of Suno

I have been super excited about writing this chapter of Irony. I have been waiting a long time and I'm warning you right now that it's heavily Suno based and long. It was going to be so long, that I had to cut some stuff out and I'm gonna have to put it on the next chapter. Before I get on with it, I have some questions to answer.

**Q:** **Is Suno going to learn about his previous life?**

**A**: Eventually, he will. He's already wondered about who Sesshoumaru is and is planning on eventually asking about it. It will happen, I promise!

**Q**: **Is Sesshoumaru going to find about his reincarnation?  
**  
**A:** Now that would be cool and all, but I don't know if it serves any real purpose. Yes it would be nice if Sesshoumaru went "Me as a mortal? Disgusting." That would be cool and all, but I don't see a point, but I'm not saying that I am or I'm not. If you all want to see Sesshoumaru's reaction to being a mortal, then you should read "The Other Side of The Story." That has those emotions in there, so go ahead and check it out.

Chapter 45

I do not own Inuyasha

**It is said before someone dies their life flashes before their eyes...**

"I would like you all to meet my heir, Suno Kazasami." Iryoku Kazasami was very proud to hold his son before all of his board members. Suno wasn't that old. He was in the process of learning how to walk, so he held on to his father as tightly as he could while all of the strange men stared at him. "Don't be afraid" Iryoku told his young son. "All will be alright. No one is going to hurt you."

Suno had a little black hat on that covered the hair that he did have. He was also wearing plain black baby pajamas with a little white zipper. He was a fat baby, but in a cute way. He didn't understand his father, but young Suno Kazasami stared back at them and rested his head on his father's muscular chest. "Ahhwah!" He started waving his hands in excitement. He wasn't afraid anymore.

All of the other men began laughing whole heartedly at the young boy.

"Now that you've met my young son, let's get down to business shall we." Iryoku sat his young son down on the floor and gave his son a stuffed animal to chew on or whatever kids did. "I hope you all don't mind. It's very improper to bring my son here, but I thought it was only fair to introduce you all to him and he will be with me for the remainder of the day." It was all very improper, but no one was going to oppose to Iryoku. He was the head of the company. "Now we are here today to discuss our new line of vehicles."

Iryoku walked over to a chart that he had set up, and Suno watched his father from afar and wanted to be held by him again. "Daaa!"

"See" Iryoku began to make a quick joke "he is already trying to take my position." They all laughed again. "Now as I was saying..." he continued on speaking, but little Suno wanted his father. Since he learned that speaking wouldn't get him what he wanted, he grabbed on to an empty chair and used it for support. Some of the men tried to ignore the baby, but they found his presence a bit annoying since he was a baby in a meeting. Iryoku was a usually professional person, but he did what he wanted a lot, since no one would challenge him.

Little Suno had a hard time standing up, but he eventually was able to. Once he stood though, there was a problem. He hadn't walked before. He had taken a step and fallen on his feet. Still though, he tried. One step and everything was alright. With the second step, he let go of his support and wobbled quite a bit. Right before he lost his balance though, he smiled and took another step, and then another, and then another. "Daaadaaa!"

Iryoku took his attention off of his presentation and was very surprised to see his young son stepping again and again. Suno kept walking until he got to his father's leg and he grabbed on for dear life. His legs lost support though, and he fell on top of his father's foot. "Suno?"

"Daaaa!"

He picked up his little son with pride in his eyes and held him before his employees. "Gentlemen, just so you know those were his first steps." Suno received applause from the board members and he himself didn't understand what was going on. He just clapped himself until he felt tired and held on to his father for comfort.

* * *

"This is all gonna be mine someday?"

"It sure is Suno. Everything in this building will one day be all yours."

Suno was a little boy. He was four years old at the time, walking with his mother's hand holding firmly onto his. His mother had very fair skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was long and beautiful, but that day she had it up in a bun. Suno also was dressed in a kimono. His was white with a few designs on it. "And after we leave, we can go to the festival?"

"Yes dear." Her voice was just so pure and heart warming and she loved her son more than anything. "This whole company, these people, the resources, the buildings, the cars, the responsibilities will all be yours."

"Father is going to give it all to me?"

"Yes Suno."

As Suno looked around at his father's building, he saw it more like a kingdom rather than a job or a duty. It was amazing to him. "And one day, it'll all be mine..."

* * *

"Don't leave mother!" Suno grabbed a hold of his mother's hand while she was at the front door. "Why are you going?"

She didn't want to look him in the eye, but she did, and when she did that, she collapsed and fell to her knees and she gave her son the biggest hug she possibly could. "Oh Suno! I'm going to miss you!"

Her five year old son didn't want to let go. He didn't understand anything. He didn't get why she was leaving at all. His father tried to explain what divorce was, but when Suno asked why they were divorcing; his father didn't really have one to give. "Mother, why are you leaving?"

"I..." she hugged her son tighter. "I love you and your father so much, but I have to do this, Suno. I just want you to know that it's not yours or your father's fault about this. This is just something that I have to do." She let him go and kissed him on his forehead. "You be a good boy for your daddy, okay?"

Suno nodded, but he still didn't understand why she was leaving. "Bye mother..."

"Goodbye Suno." She stood back up and saw her soon to be ex-husband standing in front of her. "This isn't your fault, so don't think that this divorce is."

"I don't understand" he admitted. "It's not my fault, and you've done nothing wrong. I thought we were-"

"Happy?" She managed to smile. "You were the only man I ever loved and it'll be that way until the day I die. I love you, and I'll always love you. I thank you for letting me go without a fight."

"There's no reason to. Just stay here...with me."

They were both were heart broken now. She was leaving and wouldn't give a reason to why other than she just needed one. He hated it, but he let her go. He tried to work it out, but because she said nothing, he didn't know what to fix. He felt so empty, and so did she. They gave each other one final kiss, a final kiss goodbye. Their kiss told each other that they loved each other, and it only made him more confused. Still, he let her go.

"Goodbye, Iryoku."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"Mother?" Suno slowly walked into his mother's hospital room. He hadn't been to a hospital really, but it disturbed him. He could feel that something wasn't right as far as his mother's health. He could just tell that she was fading...

"Hi baby..." She reached her pale and fragile hand out to touch his soft and lively cheeks.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She tried her best not to cry, but some tears managed to slip out of her eyes. She was so afraid and it was all slipping away. She was mostly ashamed that he had to see her in such pain. "I didn't want you to see me like this, Suno."

"Father and I wanted to see you" he assured her.

"I've missed you..." Iryoku then took his place inside of the room and closed the door behind him. He had such worry in his eyes for her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She only began to cry harder. She felt so horrible for letting him see her in so much pain, and for causing him so much agony. "I am very sorry. I just didn't want you to spend all of your time, your money, and your resources on me. I didn't want you to watch me suffer. I love you and I wanted to spare you the pain of watching me get sick and die."

"You fool..." he told her quietly. "I wouldn't have cared. We married each other, and we were supposed to help each other and hold each other up. I would have done everything for you gladly, because I vowed to do it. Nothing else matters but you..."

"I know you love me, and I love you, but I just wanted..." her lips were quivering as she wiped her tears away. "I just wanted to spare you. You've always had it rough and you've had to work so hard, and I didn't want to ruin anything. I just..."

"It wouldn't have mattered. Spending time together is all that matters...especially now..." he sat in an empty seat next to her and held her hand, her cold and fragile hand. "I want to be with you, until it all ends..."

"But..." Suno understood it all. He understood everything now. _'But I don't want her to leave...'

* * *

_

"I don't want to meet her" Suno told his father, stepping out of a taxi cab in front of a restaurant.

"Suno, don't be like that. I told you why I wanted you to meet her."

"She's not going to be better than my mother, so why should you even attempt?"

"I'm not trying to replace your mother" his father warned sternly, very upset with his young son. He couldn't believe Suno's behavior as of lately. "I have explained this to you many times before. Your mother died when you were young and it's only been a couple of years, so I know it's hard. It's been hard for me too, and I didn't mean to find someone. It just happened, so don't spoil it Suno. She's a nice woman."

"She's a foreigner."

"That's enough, Suno. That shouldn't matter."

Suno didn't say anything after that. He didn't want to upset his father more than what he already had with his tongue.

"Well then, let's go see her."

They both walked into the restaurant and Suno spotted a very pretty African American in a dark green dress and a blue jean jacket, looking very uncomfortable. Her hair was curled, her eyes were brown, and her skin was a warm brown color, not very dark at all. Suno was searching for any physical features that he could hold against her, but she was so beautiful. He still searched constantly though, for anything that could make his father leave her.

"Iryoku!" she called out. She smiled and stood up and waited for him to come. "I've missed you." He came to her and she hugged him, not wanting to kiss him in front of his young son. "I'm glad you're back."

"This is my son, Suno." Iryoku placed his hand on top of Suno's head, and Suno usually didn't mind when his father did that, but he was irritated that day. "Say hello."

"Konnichiwa" he replied coldly.

"He can't speak English?" she questioned, a little fearfully. It would make things very difficult if he couldn't.

"Suno, behave yourself. She can't speak a lot of Japanese."

Suno grumbled. "Hello."

"You're so adorable. I didn't imagine that you'd be this handsome."

"Please do not treat me like a child" Suno insisted strongly to the point where it was more like a threat.

"Suno, that's enough." Iryoku's phone at that moment began to ring. "I have to take this. I'll be outside and back in just a few moments." He kissed her on her cheek and answered his phone.

Suno and Isabelle didn't like that he was leaving. Isabelle could tell that this was going to be very strange. "Well..." she smiled "why don't we sit down?" The both of them sat down at their table by the window. Suno tried to stare outside, but Isabelle didn't want to be ignored. "My name is Isabelle. You're nine, aren't you Suno?"

"That sounds like a statement rather than a question. Do you know, or are you asking? I'm sure my father has told you. Do you not listen to him at all?"

His bad English was hard to make out, and she began to wish that she couldn't understand at all. "I was just trying to make conversation..." She knew this was going to be tough! "Suno...I really care about your father and I know it'll be hard to adjust to each other, but I'm hoping that maybe we can all just get along and maybe-"

"What? Have a family?" he questioned. "You want to be my mother? I don't need you to be my mother. My mother's dead and I don't need anyone else but my father now. I don't need some woman from another country to take care of me. I'm doing fine all on my own."

"I'm not trying to compete with your mother or replace her. I heard what happened and I'm sorry, but don't make assumptions. I'm just trying to-"

It took him a while to respond, because he wasn't really sure what she had said completely in English, but once he figured out enough, he kept on. "I'm glad that you're not trying to replace her. It would be a waste of time. You can't even compare to her."

She wasn't sure what to say or do. She was shocked that he'd say such a thing, and he talked with such arrogance that it seemed like he wasn't just trying to be rude, but he truly believed that she was nothing and he was so superior. She hated dealing with bad children, and on most occasions, didn't like them much. She had half a mind to run her hand across his, but she wasn't going to hit a child that she met in two seconds, especially if she wasn't sure how Iryoku would react. She stayed calm and kept a clear head for as long as she could. "You're not being fair. You don't even know me."

"I don't want to."

"Don't treat me like the evil step mother who just wants your father and to get you out of the way, because that's not true. I want to get to know you and if your father and I decided to get married, which I very much would like to do, then we'll be a family. I know I can never replace your mother, and I'm not going to try, but I would like to be apart of your life somehow."

He was still cold to her, especially since he knew that his father had already mentioned the possibility of marriage. "Are you marrying him for money?"

"Of course not! I love your father, and I didn't even know he was rich when I met him."

"I know the story, so don't go over it again. It already disgusts me." He noticed her mouth drop and her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it, but he still went on. "If you really didn't know that he was Iryoku Kazasami, then you're an ignorant and ill-informed woman, and I don't need you then."

"You're out of line" she seethed.

Suno slightly shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care if he was striking a nerve. He already decided to hate her. He had even practiced his English so he could make her angry.

Thankfully, Iryoku joined them once again at the table, but once he saw how awkward they were, he just knew something bad happened. He could figure it out by the frustration on Isabelle's face and the smug look on Suno's. "Come here, my son." Iryoku took his son into the bathroom and it was thankfully empty. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing inappropriate."

"In whose eyes? She's already uncomfortable enough, so don't make this harder than what it is."

"Why do you want to be with a woman like that anyway? It doesn't make the slightest bit of sense! She'll never belong."

"She will if you let her."

"No she won't. She's too different."

"I doubt you care about her skin color, her cultural background, or even the fact that she's foreign. If I was with a Japanese woman, it still would bother you. You hate the fact that I'm with anyone, and I understand that it will be a difficult adjustment, but you are going to respect her and treat her like a human being."

"She can never be my mother, and I don't care what legal document the two of you sign..." Suno never really questioned his father's authority before, but nothing made any sense anymore.

"Suno..." Suno thought for sure that his father was going to strike him, but surprisingly, his father's hand gently landed on his head and rested there for a moment. "Listen to me Suno, it's not easy, and I can't imagine what you must feel, but there comes a time in someone's life when they can find someone worth spending the rest of their life with, someone you'll want to love, protect, and I am grateful that this feeling occurred twice."

'_Love and protect?'_ "But..." he shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Perhaps one day, you will, but for now, I am going to do what I need to, for my sake as well as hers. Everything will work out for the best Suno."

Suno didn't understand how his father could take such a risk for a woman like that, but he didn't say anything, and tried to be as polite as possible to his future step mother, but in order for that to be so, he barely spoke a word.

* * *

"He looks nothing like you..." Suno pointed out to Isabelle as he looked at his new baby brother. "He resembles father."

"I know, but boys tend to favor their fathers" she gently kissed her young son's gentle head. "I don't mind at all. I think your father is very handsome." She smiled and attempted to get Suno to smile, but he really wouldn't.

"I've been in this country for nearly a year, and I want to go back home" he complained. "When can we go back?" he asked his father, who was busy watching his new son.

"Ikuto..." he spoke softly. "That shall be the infant's name. We'll call him Ikuto."

"Ikuto Kazasami?" Isabelle kissed her son again. "I think it's a fine name."

Suno watched his little brother, who had slept for most of his existence. He was almost a day old, but Suno hadn't seen him when he was crying. Now he was sleeping peacefully. "Ikuto?" Suno questioned. Suno was still trying not to love anything that involved his step mother, but it was hard hating something that was just born. "Ikuto..."

* * *

"Ikuto!" Suno had decided to take a bath to relax himself. He was 13 now and had many responsibilities. He just wanted some time alone to think, so he went into his bathroom and started bathing in his very large tub. Unbeknownst to Suno, Ikuto was supposed to be getting dressed, when he ran from his mother two doors down and straight into Suno's room. He heard someone in the bathroom, so he opened the door, and there Suno was, in the tub. Ikuto loved baths and jumped right in, before Suno could yell at him.

"Bawder!" Ikuto had to hold onto Suno tightly so he wouldn't drown. The water was deep for the little boy.

"What are you doing?" Suno hadn't been treating his brother as nice as he should have. He continuously kept ignoring him, but still, Ikuto loved his brother and liked to spend time with him when he could. Still, Suno wanted to keep him away. "You can't be in here. You have to leave."

Ikuto reached up and touched Suno's nose happily, for no apparent reason at all. "You foolish little baby. Did you hear me?" He was so frustrated. "It's a real shame when I have to lock my own bathroom door. Your mother should keep you on a leash."

"Bi bawder!" Ikuto spoke with such innocence and with such sweetness. His eyes were big, bright, and beautiful, and in his eyes, Suno could see the happiness that he once had when he was small. For a moment, it made Suno happy, and he hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"I was just getting out anyway." He held his baby brother, and for the first time in three years, he smiled at him. "I'll dry you off. Your mother is probably wondering where you went off to."

* * *

"Father?" Suno opened his eyes, but he could barely keep them opened. He felt so helpless and weak, and it angered him.

"What happened Ikuto?" Iryoku asked.

Ikuto had witnessed the whole thing. He was outside with his brother and saw that instead of riding his usual horse, he tried to ride his father's very large and wild stallion, thinking that he could handle it, when only Iryoku could. "He tried to ride your horse dad, but it went crazy and knocked him down!"

Iryoku had to carry his son, even though he was 14. Suno was fazing in and out of consciousness. He had a pretty hard blow to his head and he was bleeding now. He carried Suno into the house and into their medical room they had prepared just in case situations such as this popped up. "Ikuto, tell your mother to call the doctor and summon Moneko. He has some medical skills."

"Yes daddy." Ikuto ran to do what his father instructed him to do while Iryoku placed Suno on the bed.

"Suno?" Iryoku placed his hand on top of Suno's head and rubbed it with his thumb gently. Suno opened his eyes slowly and struggled to keep them open.

"Father..."

"Why would you do something so foolish?"

"You can ride it…I should be able to as well." His pride was a little torn. He didn't mean to be so helpless. He thought he could handle it, and he desperately wanted to.

"You try too hard to grow up. That was my horse, and you knew that you couldn't tame it yet."

"If you can do it-"

"Don't be so stubborn Suno. You'll be able to ride it someday, but when you're ready. You won't be a boy forever. You'll grow older and stronger. For now, just try to take it easy."

He didn't want to though. He didn't want to be refereed to as a child and wanted everyone to see him as an adult, and he wanted to be like his father, and even more if possible, but for that moment, he was nothing. _'I'll tame it someday…'

* * *

_

"I'm going with you!" Suno was about to charge into his burning house along side of his father, but his father pushed him back.

"I said stay here."

"You insist on going alone? You'll never make it out alive."

"Do you intend to stop me?"

"Let me help."

"Help me by staying here, and that's an order!"

So Suno reluctantly stayed outside while he watched his father leave all alone. He couldn't believe that his father wanted to go in alone. He was most likely going to die now, but Suno told himself that his father was stronger than that. He impatiently watched the flames devour his house and the chaotic smoke begin to fill the sky. It seemed like forever to him, but wasn't in reality the eternity that Suno thought it was. "Father!"

He had Ikuto unconscious in his arms, while he himself was coughing and gagging, and bleeding on the left side of his torso, and there was a lot of blood. Still, he pretended like nothing was wrong and handed the sleeping boy to Suno. "Stay here with your brother."

Suno couldn't believe it! "Stay with my brother?" he asked. "You're going back inside? You won't make it back. You'll be killed."

"I can't afford to lose her."

"She's going to die anyway. Don't die as well, father. Don't-"

His father wouldn't listen to the warnings though and he interrupted Suno again. "Stay with your brother, and protect him."

"Protect?" Suno knew by his father's voice, that he was going to die, just how he knew his mother was going to die. It was a request from his father, because he could not protect the small child, because he was about to die. He was going to put it all on the line for her, the woman he loved, and that was good enough. It wasn't good enough for Suno, but he stayed with his brother and watched in and out of a state of panic as the flames grew. Once a few minutes went by, he began to feel guilty. He knew that his father was gone, and within a few more minutes, he began to feel angry. He was angry at Isabelle, and even a little bit at Ikuto. His father, his idol, the man who he just wanted to grow up to be like was now gone.

There was an awful pain inside of him, but mostly confusion. _'Why leave to save her, when it was futile? Now the both of you are...'

* * *

_

"What do you mean he's dying?" Suno asked his doctor, Dr. Tokishima.

"I'm sorry but he's...we can't do much for him. I'm surprised he's still breathing now."

Suno had kept his feelings for his brother always hidden deep inside, but he still cared. He had lost his father and now for his brother to die as well? He was going to be completely and utterly alone in the world? His little brother who hadn't even reached a decade was dying? "No, you've got to work on him. This is the best hospital in all of Japan. You've got to do something. I'm not excepting that fate for him, so don't you dare tell me that I'm wrong. Just do something, anything. Just help him."

Suno wouldn't take no for an answer. His little brother couldn't go. He didn't...want to be alone.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Kazasami."

* * *

"Stop crying!" Suno finally yelled at his brother. It had been a week since the funeral. Ikuto had only seen his mother's necklace and began to cry. Suno had told him numerous amounts of times not to cry, and now he had it. "They're dead, Ikuto. They're gone and they're not coming back. You've got to get over it sooner or later."

Ikuto was crying so hard he was having trouble breathing. He wiped his tears away for his brother's sake, but he kept on sobbing loudly.

Suno was holding documents in his hands. There were so many papers. There were people trying to take Ikuto away because Suno was supposedly too young to handle a little brother and a company. Ironically, some of his father's most powerful employees were plotting to steal the company. He had so much to fight for, and wasn't exactly sure how to go about the business. There was too much to do, and only a certain budget, a budget that should have been bigger, but for some reason, a large sum of the money was going to Ikuto, a very large sum.

_'I have to calculate everything perfectly as far as the company, or it'll go bankrupt. How could my father leave such a large sum to Ikuto? He's only eight years old. He can't possibly do anything with it. The account will be frozen until he's 18. It'll just be sitting while I have to struggle. I need it, and yet it's out of my reach.'_

The two brothers' were in one of their father's houses, an extra one. They were in the master bedroom. Ikuto was sobbing on the bed while Suno was trying to go on. "We don't have time to mourn Ikuto, and I won't have anymore of your tears. Get over it."

Suno's voice was so cruel and inconsiderate. Ikuto couldn't believe that his brother could be so cruel and empty. _'But I'll miss you mommy...and what about daddy.' _"I can't live without-"

"The only one you can't live without is yourself, so get over it Ikuto. Their gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ikuto struggled not to cry, but he was still sobbing. In a few minutes though, his tears were dry, and with the stony words from his brother, he hardened his heart as well, and buried his happiness deep inside.

* * *

"And we're finally one big happy family!" Sarah kissed Suno on his lips long and passionately with all the affection she could muster up within her body. She loved her husband and was so happy that her daughter adjusted to him so well.

The both of them were in Suno's private jet, on their way to an island in the Caribbean to a private location where the two of them could be alone. "And so it begins" Suno told his bride.

"So it begins? You make it sound like a fairytale" she quickly kissed him. "Am I the equivalent to a princess?"

"Someone like Sleeping Beauty?" he asked her. "Any one of them will do, I suppose."

"Then thank you for waking me up, and making Rina and me happy." She kissed him again. "I love you so much!"

He had never really loved a woman before and now he could. It was a new experience and very strange to him, but he accepted it with grace. She was beautiful, and she was his. "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

Suno sighed, looking at the closet with unbelief. How could he be suckered into doing this? He never did it with Ikuto, and if Ikuto insisted that something was there, he would simply tell him to leave him alone, and Ikuto eventually someday got over it. Now here he was, many years later, with Rina, in a mess he always wanted to avoid. "There's no monster in your closet."

"Yes there is!" she yelled. "I hear him! He wants to eat me!"

"It's just the wind."

"It's the monster…" She began to cry, so easily. How could she be so frightened? Suno finally had enough and placed his hand on the handle, but his daughter screamed and begged for him not to do it. "Don't daddy, or he'll be real mad and he'll eat the both of us!"

Although he understood she was a child and having one of her childish fantasies, he became highly offended. "Do you honestly believe that some monster can eat me?" He made Rina sound like she was crazy for thinking such a thing and she was ashamed. "Rina, don't you know that I'm one of the greatest warriors in the world?"

"You are?" she asked with pure amazement.

"Of course I am. Not only that, but everything is run by business and money. Everyone is afraid of me for that reason. I'm one of the most powerful men in the world, and even some little monster would be too afraid to mess with me."

"That's amazing!" she admitted. "So I shouldn't be scared to open my closet, because he won't bother me, cuze I'm your daughter right?"

"Correct." He was so offended that he forgot that the conversation should have been about how the monster wasn't real, but he let it go. She climbed in her bed, satisfied and unafraid. "Night daddy."

"Goodnight Rina." He left her room and went into his and prepared himself to go back to sleep. Once he climbed into his bed, his wife kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you honey, I've got a headache." She kissed him again, trying to take it a bit further, but he was a bit irritated and upset that he had to take care of Rina's need.

"Oh no, you've got a headache."

She started to laugh and she wrapped her arms around him. "Please honey, I thought it would be nice if you dealt with her monster. You must have done well."

He turned over and forgave her, and began to finally embrace her. "Well next time, you handle it."

* * *

"Rina…"

"Don't speak" Ikuto commanded his older brother. "We're almost home." Ikuto was holding his brother's head while they were driving home. They were driving in a large luxury car and took the back seats out, so there was plenty of space left for the brothers in the back.

"Why didn't you have that Inuyasha demon take him? Would he have been much faster?" Jamon was the one driving, and Rina was sitting next to him, crying a great deal.

"His body is damaged and probably would be damaged even further if we moved him too much, and jumping building to building like Kagome and Inuyasha are doing right now will only make things worse."

"Rina?" Suno questioned again. "Is she alright?"

"Daddy!" Rina looked behind the chair to see him, but he couldn't see her. "Why can't he see me?"

"His vision is a little out of whack; he probably can't see that far." Ikuto brushed the hair that was in Suno's face off of his head. "You're a mess aren't you?" Suno's mouth was surrounded by nothing but blood, his face and his hands. "Don't worry Suno, she's safe. You don't have to worry."

Suno half smiled once he heard the news. "I'm glad."

Ikuto saw that his consciousness was fading again, and he began to shake him again. "Don't give up on me! Don't you dare leave me Suno! You've got to make it!"

To be continued……

A/N: Suno's flashbacks are over. Will he survive? Review people! Review! Oh, and check out "The Ruler of All."


	46. Chapter 46: Brother

**HELLO PEOPLE! LOOK RIGHT HERE! READ THE FOLLOWING! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Now I have had a complaint that this story was too long, well, I think it's pretty long myself. I've been waiting forever to get to this point of the story, and I promise that it will be over soon! Believe it or not, but it's going to be over soon! I know it's weird, but it's true. I've been trying to be careful, because I don't want this to be anti-climatic. For all of those loyal fans out there, thank you for your patience. I appreciate you all. Now if you guys think it's been too long, then you should have said something, because I've asked a billion times. Besides, it's a story about a middle school girl torn between two hot guys. Yeah, it might take a long time if you're the average girl! If it ever got up to 60 chapters, I might just hang myself. I like this story, but I've got other great ideas, and I can't run this one while working the others. It's impossible! So, I promise that it's almost over. Hang on a little while longer.**

**Also, someone said "Who cares about Suno?" Well duh, I do. If you like Sesshoumaru, then you should like Suno. I mean, their practically the same except that Suno is a little nicer. What's happened to Suno is important because it personally affects Ikuto, who is...dare I say it? He's like the main character of the story! It also shows the contrast and compassion between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's relationship too. You have to ask, do they hate each other that much? How different would Inuyasha be if Sesshoumaru raised him? (Read Ruler of All!) There's so much meaning behind it all. I'm not a crazy girl doing this for no reason! Besides, since I didn't put Sesshoumaru in my story YET I have to fill my happiness with Suno action. I know a lot of people were happy to find out a little bit about Suno, since we already know about all of the other characters, including Ikuto. I thought it was important, so there! **

**Someone also said I was getting off track from my original summary, and I don't think it's true. It's still a love story with some comedy and action. Oh my gosh! Did I just describe…Inuyasha! My gosh, that's what the show is! Man, I guess it's totally fine then, since this story isn't an AU, but rather a possible extension of the show. So, I believe I'm doing things right! **

**Also, please make sure to review. Hundreds of people click on this story. Stop playing with me! I need 1000 reviews before the story is over. **

Chapter 46

I don't own Inuyasha

"And that's what happened?" Sarah was sitting in one of her many rooms in her house. This room had a very contemporary look to it and she liked it a lot. She was sitting on a couch with a box of tissues in one hand and she was using the other to comfort her crying daughter.

"Yes, it is." Ikuto preferred to stand. Kagome and Inuyasha were standing behind him as well. Inuyasha would have gone home to check up on Miroku and Sango, but he didn't want to leave Kagome just yet. Kagome couldn't leave Ikuto's side, not with his brother in such horrible shape.

Sarah let go of her daughter, stood up, and walked over to Ikuto. Her eyes were so fiery, and yet sad. It was only two seconds more before she ran her hand across Ikuto's face.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. "What's your-"

"No," Ikuto told Kagome quietly. "I deserve that."

"But it's not your fault!" Kagome told him.

He ignored Kagome's logic. "I'm very sorry about all of this. I already know you've been through a lot. I didn't mean for any of you to get involved."

"You're sorry?" she asked. "You're sorry!" she screamed. "My husband, my husband is on his death bed! He was busy trying to save you and your friends because you wanted to play super hero in the past! You don't belong there and you've only caused trouble. Now Suno is hurt! What if I lose him? What if I lose him?" Hot tears were streaming down her face as she lashed out at Ikuto with her tongue. "How could you?" She lost a hold of her emotions again and slapped him in the face again.

"Please Sarah" Kagome began to beg, but Ikuto shook his head to signal her not to even bother.

"I accept responsibility for my actions. It is my fault."

Sarah backed away from Ikuto, almost stumbling with each step back. Everything was slipping away. Everything she ever wanted was being taken away from her and her daughter, a second time. "Suno..." She dropped to her knees and just began sobbing.

"Mommy!" Rina ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. She refused to let go. They needed each other right then and there. "Daddy can't die! He can't!"

Both sides of Ikuto's face were hot and bright red. He didn't complain. He deserved it. _'Suno, you have to make it!'

* * *

_

An hour later, Ikuto needed some time alone. He was afraid to ask how Suno was doing. Ikuto knew how much damage there was. He probably shouldn't have survived at all. Still, Ikuto had faith that somehow, he was going to pull through.

"What should I do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. They were watching Ikuto from a distance, who was out on a balcony, watching the day go by, deep in concentration.

"Don't do anything" Inuyasha instructed. "He'll want to be alone. I know he will."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Thank you for staying. I know you and Ikuto don't get along, but it probably means a lot to him that you're staying here. He probably appreciates the comfort from you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and his cheeks began to turn red, just because of how Kagome was looking at him. "Uh...don't think I did it for him!" he insisted. "I still don't trust the kid! I'm just trying to protect you."

Kagome didn't believe him though. _'Inuyasha, you can be an insensitive jerk sometimes, but you have your moments when you're just incredibly sweet.' _There were times when she and Inuyasha would argue and he would aggravate her, but it was for moments like this that she fell in love with him. He tries to cover up his heart, but everyone knows that it beats, and beats strong.

"Naraku..." Ikuto mumbled to himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha were still watching Ikuto from the balcony, and Inuyasha had told Kagome to leave him alone, but she couldn't ignore Ikuto saying that. "Ikuto..." she walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"I'm getting revenge on Naraku."

"You're what?" Inuyasha came to Ikuto as well. "You've already gotten into enough trouble, so just stay out of it."

"No...I can't. I've got to finish this myself."

"Don't be silly." Kagome couldn't believe Ikuto. Didn't he see how dangerous things were? "Your brother got hurt and you got hurt really bad twice. There's too much at stake and-"

"No" Ikuto told her. "It's more serious than you think Kagome. I've screwed up so much on my own. I've got to fix what I've done. If I don't, then it'll all be over. Because of me, Naraku knows Inuyasha's secret. It's all my fault and I've got to fix it. Naraku tried a direct an assault on Inuyasha in this time, but he won't repeat it again. He'll wait until the nextnewmoon and attack again, but because he failed to kill Inuyasha, he'll probably try Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, so the only way to fight him is head on, the next night of thenew moon you'll have to show Naraku that being a human isn't a weakness and you'll still fight, but it would be crazy to fight him alone. You'll need my help if you want to-"

"And just how do you know how Naraku thinks?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Yeah it's your fault that Naraku knows my secret but you had better not screw anything else up! You don't know how he thinks anyway, so don't act like you do!"

"That's not true!" Ikuto turned around and faced Inuyasha. There was so much tension between the two of them. "I didn't want to tell you this, but I know a lot more about Naraku than you think...and a lot more than you do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Ikuto's eyes quickly glanced over to Kagome's worried face. He then shifted his eyes back over to Inuyasha. "I...when I forgot everything, Suno helped me remember everything...and I remembered more than I did before..." He rolled his eyes, trying to avoid the answer that he should give, but he said it anyway. "I remember being you, Inuyasha. I can remember being you."

"You what?" Inuyasha didn't at first catch on to what Ikuto was saying. He heard it loud and clear, but as far as Inuyasha was concern, it was impossible. It was inconceivable. "That's not true! You have to be lying!"

"Uh…" Kagome saw the look in Ikuto's eyes. He was dead serious. "How much do you remember then, if you really do remember being him?"

"A lot of it…most of it…but not all. I know a lot of the major details. A lot of it is a blur. I don't know a lot for certain, but I do know enemies well, especially Naraku."

Inuyasha didn't really buy it. He didn't want to. Kagome however did believe him, and asked Ikuto the most important question that she and Inuyasha had. "Do you know how Inuyasha dies?"

Inuyasha wanted to act like he didn't believe, but Inuyasha's ears perked up and he was curious, very curious. He was in a way waiting for the answer, and in a way, wishing that it wouldn't come. He never expected to really die, even though he knew he had to. He just didn't think about it. He hated the fact that Ikuto was an incarnation. He hated it! He hated Ikuto!

"Well…"

Inuyasha saw how uncomfortable Ikuto was, and Inuyasha knew that Ikuto wasn't going to speak at all. "He's not going to tell it Kagome."

For that, Kagome was a bit angry with Ikuto. "But why won't you-"

"He's only protecting himself" Inuyasha understood that. "Besides, I don't really want to know. I just know what I've got to do before I die, and after Naraku is dead, I don't care about what happens to my life, but I'll get my revenge first."

Kagome was still waiting for an answer, but Ikuto wasn't going to give her one. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't say. I don't want to mess up anymore than what I have. It's too dangerous to say anything about Inuyasha dying. It'll throw everything off balance."

"But…" she knew he had to die, but with all her heart, she wished it wasn't true.

"If you can hold off Naraku for a night, you'll be able to defeat him when the dawn comes, Inuyasha. It's the best way."

Inuyasha hated being human and hated the weakness of the race. He really couldn't do anything as a human, but now, he was determined to do something. Otherwise, it would all end for his friends, and himself. Besides, he wasn't alone. "Naraku will pay for all he's done."

"I'm certain he will" Ikuto assured Inuyasha. "We'll do this, and we'll do it right." Ikuto walked past Inuyasha and Kagome and off of the balcony. "I've got to check up on Suno."

When he was out of Kagome's sight, she began to ask questions of him. "Do you really think things will turn out okay? I mean, a whole night with nothing but fighting? Can we do it?"

"We have to Kagome. Naraku is such a coward that he'll probably only take the chance while there's no moon in the sky. We have to attack."

"But involving Ikuto like that? Aren't you afraid that he's going to die or worse?"

"It's possible Kagome, but if…" Inuyasha cursed himself for even thinking it "if he can remember being me and then makes up a plan to fight Naraku, I might just go along with it."

"I guess…"_ 'Ikuto, you're going to kill yourself one of these days.'

* * *

_

"How's he doing?" Ikuto was biting his thumb nail in nervousness. His brother could possibly be dying, and whatever made Ikuto so special, it just seemed like Suno was just an ordinary human. Still, Ikuto tried to keep the faith and believed that his brother would somehow pull through. But still, when Dr. Tokishima stepped out of the room, he didn't look happy.

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you, Ikuto. Things really aren't going too well. I've done all that I can."

"But…what's wrong?" Ikuto began to go into a slight panic. "Should I take him to the hospital? I mean, you're one of the best doctors in the world, and we called Moneko back here and we even called Dr. Sayaki too. The three of you all have medical training, the best in the world and we've got so many supplies. It's like a hospital in this house. What else do we need?"

"It's not that we need anything else, but it's hard to deal with cases of internal bleeding, especially with the extensive amount of damage that Suno had. It's all in his hands, and I'm afraid that he's fighting a losing battle…"

"No!" Ikuto banged his fist against the wall in agony. "Don't you tell me what's going to happen to my brother! You do all you can and you make him better! Don't tell me he's going to die! I won't listen. I can't listen to you!"

Dr. Tokishima had been in this position before. When Ikuto was a boy, he was close to death, but Suno refused to listen to the voice of reason and believed that his brother would pull through, and Dr. Tokishima just found it astonishing and heart warming that Ikuto wanted his brother to live so badly. "I'll do my best, Ikuto."

As soon as Dr. Tokishima walked back into Suno's room, Ikuto began pacing back and forth trying to stay calm. He needed to be relaxed, but he couldn't get a hold of his emotions in. He was very angry, very worried, very ashamed of himself, and very scared. _'Get a hold of yourself Ikuto. Everything will be okay.'_ He continued pacing in the hallway until he couldn't take it anymore. He went to the opposite wall of Suno's room and punched the wall as hard as he could. He needed to do something. He'd do anything to relieve the pressure and pain. He didn't know how to deal with it.

"Ikuto?" Kagome went to check up on him, and now she found him, holding his bloodied hand with a dent right in front of him in the wall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he lied. His hand really did hurt.

"Let me see that." She tried to touch his hand, but Ikuto slightly pushed her away.

"I don't need your help!" he snapped. He didn't mean to. It just happened. He was just so frustrated. He hated being in this position. "I'm fine" he told her. "I don't need any help, and I don't want it either." It hurt to move his hand at all. He cursed under his breath over and over again. He was just so angry.

"Ikuto, it's going to be alright." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "And stop beating yourself up. It's my fault too. If I wouldn't have wouldn't have gone off to confront the demon on my own, then Suno wouldn't have needed to rescue me. I was another factor. If Suno didn't have to worry about me then-"

"Don't be foolish, Kagome." Ikuto was completely run over with guilt. "He didn't go there to save you. He doesn't even really like you, Kagome. He just…" he grunted, trying to keep his pain in. "He only protected you, because you mean so much to me. He did it because I love and you and he cares for me. He did it on my behalf. He protected you for my sake. That stupid jerk did it for me."

"Ikuto, don't-"

"Don't what? Don't blame myself, Kagome? It's my entire fault! Everything is my fault. If only I would have been a little bit wiser, then he wouldn't be in this mess. I'm responsible."

Kagome got a good glimpse of Ikuto's eyes. He had never looked so scared in his whole entire life. She had never seen Inuyasha look so scared either. "Ikuto…"

"If he dies Kagome, then I could never forgive myself." He sounded so heartbroken. "I know that I claim that he doesn't love me and that I hate him, but I don't. I never really did. He's all I've ever had. He had to step in and he practically raised me all by himself, Kagome. I can't…I can't just lose him like this."

Kagome embraced Ikuto and held him tightly. "He's not going to die Ikuto. Please believe me when I say that he's going to make it. He'll be alright." Deep down, she wasn't too sure. She only said it for Ikuto's sake. _'I hope he does. His family may not recover if he dies.'_

Inuyasha was down the hall and around the corner where he couldn't be seen by Kagome or Ikuto, but he could hear everything that they were saying to one another. He even peaked a couple of times, but couldn't understand one thing. _'I thought they hated each other. Why does Ikuto care if Suno dies or not?' _Inuyasha couldn't understand Ikuto's concern and fear. _'I thought they hated each other. I thought that…' _Inuyasha decided not to think about it anymore. He just wanted to go back to his own time and prepare to kill Naraku for all that he had done.

Ikuto took at seat on the floor right across the room Suno was in and waited for some news. He just needed to hear something. The suspense was killing him, but regardless of his feelings, he didn't get any other word about Suno until an hour passed by. Once it did, Dr. Tokishima, Sayaki, and Moneko all stepped out of the room with unreadable expressions, and Ikuto thought for sure that his brother was gone. He felt nothing for a moment. It all felt unreal and pointless. Everything seemed pointless for that moment. _'Suno?'_

"I have some news for you" Dr. Tokishima started out saying. "Well, are you ready for it?"

"Stop playing around with Master Ikuto's feelings. Get on with it."

"Oh," Dr. Tokishima stroked his beard. "Well, Suno is still alive and we've done all that we can. It appears that he's going to be alright as long as we keep him resting for a while. He needs to take it easy."

Ikuto didn't realize what they were saying at first. It seemed so farfetched, but it began to process once Kagome jumped on top of Ikuto in excitement. He held Kagome and began laughing with her. "Kagome, he's alright…" his smile died down, but he was still so relieved.

Kagome had never seen him overcome with so much emotion. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm okay, Kagome. There's nothing to worry about. He's okay."

Kagome could have sworn that he was close to tears, but she didn't press it. "I'm happy for you, Ikuto."

Inuyasha heard their cheering. He didn't like Ikuto too much, and he certainly didn't care for Suno, but he couldn't help but feel a little glad for Ikuto. He didn't understand how Ikuto and Suno could like each other so much, especially since Suno was Sesshoumaru's reincarnation and they did share so many similarities. How did the two of them manage to actually tolerate each other? _'I guess Suno is human. He's got to have a heart, somewhere deep down.'_ It still seemed exceptionally strange though. _'At least Kagome can go home now.'_

"We should be quiet, so he can rest" Ikuto told her. He put her down and kissed her forehead. "Can you tell Sarah for me?"

"Sure I will" she ran away to tell Sarah and Rina the good news, but not before she hugged Inuyasha.

Ikuto could hear Kagome yelling from down the hall. "I'm glad that she's excited." Ikuto felt so exhausted now. He barely had any energy now. "Would it be alright to see him now?"

"Just be careful" Sayaki told them. Sayaki was a short overweight man who was bald at the top, but had a long beard. He had been a close friend of the family for many years and worked with Dr. Tokishima often.

Ikuto felt a little uncomfortable, but he needed to see his brother. He opened the door, stepped in, and closed the door behind him. The room was fixed up like a hospital emergency room. It had everything except for the disgusting hospital smell that Ikuto hated. "You awake?" Suno didn't answer. He was apparently sleeping. "You always tell me to be responsible, but I keep making stupid mistakes, brother. I swear I'll be wiser next time. It's all going to end soon. I won't be getting into any of Inuyasha's business. I've just got one thing to do next month, and I swear I won't."

Ikuto had been through a lot with his brother. Ultimately, it all worked out for the better as far as their relationship. Ikuto caused his brother a lot of grief. He was determined to make a change. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." It was strange looking at Suno so helpless. Suno had never really been helpless. "Brother, I'm sorry." Suno obviously wasn't going to wake up that night, so he left his brother alone to sleep, just like Ikuto wanted to do. He felt very tired. All of the worry put a strain on his body and now he just needed to sleep.

* * *

"Did you get a nice sleep?" After word was spread around the house that Suno would be alright, Sarah made peace with Ikuto. She patted him on the head when she saw him sitting outside at a table, eating cereal with Rina. 

"I finally did." After Kagome went home and Inuyasha left with her, Ikuto went right to bed. He just collapsed and finally had a nice sleep.

"We might as well get rid of the staff since we send them home so much" she lightly laughed. "If I would have thought about it, I could have gotten up earlier to make breakfast. I forgot that our cook wasn't here and Moneko went home."

"I know how to cook, but I love Chocolate Lucky Charms." Ikuto hadn't looked her in the eye yet. "I already wrote some checks out to all three of them. Dr. Tokishima and Sayaki had to leave. Moneko is leaving on vacation with sum we just gave him."

"Who can blame them?" She finally got sick of Ikuto avoiding him and grabbed his head and made him look. "I'm not angry anymore. What you do is stupid, but I'm not mad. I just wanted to make sure that my husband was going to be alive. He is, so I'll be alright."

"I know it's my fault, and I'll do what I can to fix it."

"You can start by going to work and try to explain to the men why you're suddenly well and why Suno's not coming in today. I hope you've got a good excuse."

"I'm ready." Ikuto was ready for school or work, or whatever was going to be thrown his way. He was going to be more responsible now. He had to be. "I'll handle it."

"Papa!" Rin pointed forward to Suno, who was standing inside right at the sliding glass door. He slid it open and came out on the white deck with the rest of them, dressed for work. "You're better!"

"No he's not!" Sarah yelled. "You should be in bed, Suno! Stop pretending like you're fine! I'm surprised you even woke up."

Suno was hurt, but he had to get accustomed to not showing his pain or questions would be asked. "I'll be alright." He sat down at the table with his family and tried not to show his discomfort as he sat down, but he grunted a bit. "I'll make it through work just fine today. I just need to pace myself." He began to complain about the poor breakfast that the family was eating, but said that he didn't have the time for anything else to be made. Ikuto, Sarah, and Rina didn't care, but Suno wasn't going to eat cereal, so he called Jamon and instructed him to bring some food over to the office.

Ikuto was glad that Suno's bossy personality was still in tact. He was just glad that he was alive. _'I promise I won't put them in danger again. I swear I won't.' _

"About Kagome" Suno began to say. He knew Ikuto wouldn't like this conversation, but it needed to be said. "I know that you-"

"Suno, can we please not talk about me or my love life, my rivals, my enemies, my anything. Let's just not talk about me."

There was always later. Suno was a bit too annoyed to have the conversation anyway. "Very well."

"Are you hurt papa?" Rina asked full of concern.

"I'll manage."

"And you can actually manage a day of work?" Sarah wasn't expecting him to be truthful. She knew it would hurt going there.

"I said I'll manage."

"Did you see a white light?" Ikuto asked. "Did your life flash in front of your eyes or something dramatic like that?"

Suno just looked at his little brother with a hint of annoyance. If he answered yes, it would lead to other questions, but he didn't want to speak of what happened. He wanted to become stronger now. "I didn't see anything, because I wasn't going to die. Don't ask such foolish questions. You're not a child, Ikuto."

"Sorry brother." Ikuto, Rina, and Sarah happily finished their breakfast while they were just grateful to be in Suno's company.

"It's nice being together again."

* * *

"And he seriously feels better?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, while the two of them jumped building to building on Kagome's way to school. 

"Not really, but he's so stubborn. Suno wouldn't just stay home and miss work, Inuyasha. Ikuto thinks he should take it a little slower, but what can you do?"

"Nothing I guess." Just as Inuyasha pressed off another building, Kagome held on tighter to him so she wouldn't fall off. She held on so tightly that he began blushing. "Don't worry Kagome, I've got you."

"I know you do Inuyasha, but holding on to you still makes me feel better." She smiled. "I appreciate you, Inuyasha. If it wasn't for you, then Ikuto and Suno would probably be dead. Thank you for everything, especially since you don't like Ikuto. He really needed your help, and you were there."

"I wanted to protect you Kagome. You're the only reason why I stayed around him."

"Sure thing, Inuyasha." She knew it wasn't true. Deep down inside, he did really care. She was very proud of Inuyasha. He showed compassion and that's what she loved about Inuyasha the most. "Such a good boy…" She played with one of his ears with one hand, and he growled with disapproval. She realized that he watched so closely to Ikuto's reaction to Suno, that it must have been strange. _'Too bad Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha can't be like that.' _"I'm sorry about how you got stabbed. You really had me worried. I thought I might lose you, for a moment."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. No puny demon from Naraku can kill me." _'Although for a moment, I thought it was all over for me.'_Naraku's gonna pay for all of the things he's done. You can count on it."

To be continued…

A/N: Suno isn't going to die! Read next chapter. It's going to be great!


	47. Chapter 47: Death of her Love

Yay! You guys got me to 1000 reviews! I feel so loved! I feel so so so so so so so so so loved! So now I've got to do something special. If you want to see what Suno Kazasami looks like, then check my bio for information on how to see him.

I have so many special things I have to do for you all. Why did I wait two weeks to update? Because this chapter is so very special! There's a surprise…

Also, please check out my other very good stories. I know you all enjoy this story so much, but I have to say that "The Other Side of the Story" and my new story "The Ruler of All" is better in my opinion. "Shattered Innocence" is also very good. If you all are a bunch of romance groupies, then I want you to know that in "The Ruler of All" there will be plenty of romance to fling around between Inuyasha and Kagome and other people, so please check them out. They are good, I promise they are.

**Q: If Ikuto is worried about the "balance" then why is he helping Inuyasha defeat Naraku?**

**A:** ….Uh….okay, I messed up, but I figured out a way to fix it! Just read the chapter and I can make complete sense out of my former madness, okay?

Chapter 47

"Are you ready for this?" Ikuto asked Kagome. "We really need you for this, Kagome." Ikuto placed his hand on top of Kagome's while the two of them sat in Kagome's kitchen. "I need you to be confident, focused, and strong." He could feel her hand shaking under his, and it was so cold.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Inuyasha and I never get to see him again?" Kagome was terrified. For the past month, ever since she found out Inuyasha was going to die and Ikuto knew how, she had been scared that his time was up now. What if Ikuto was really trying to make sure he lived? Was Ikuto that selfish? She came to the conclusion that he wasn't, but when it came down to his life or Inuyasha's, it would be safe to assume that Ikuto's life was more important to himself. "Ikuto…is he going to die?"

He didn't really want to answer. Ikuto became very jealous at that moment, but remained calm, another difference between him and his former life. "Kagome, I can't say much, but I promise that Naraku will draw his last breath before Inuyasha does, and that's more important to Inuyasha than his own life, so that's the answer I'm going to give."

She wasn't satisfied, but Ikuto was right. If Naraku was dead, then Inuyasha could at least die in peace, even though he loves her and Kikyou. Avenging Kikyou's death was the most important thing. Kikyou also wasn't the only person to avenge. Sango had been caused so much pain because of Kohaku's lost memory and her slain village. Miroku's curse would be gone if Naraku was dead. So many would benefit if only Naraku were dead. Killing Naraku would be Inuyasha's last requirement of himself. Nothing more would have to be done.

"Are you sure we have to do it this way? It seems too risky."

"I'm positive Kagome. This is what needs to be done."

"But...what is your purpose? I mean, you don't want to mess up the balance of the universe, but you want to help Inuyasha defeat Naraku. What sense does that make?"

"Kagome, this may sound a little strange, and you may not even understand it, but my objective here is not to kill Naraku, but merely fight him."

"What?" she asked angrily and with a bit of unbelief. "Do you honestly want to just fight him for kicks? Are you crazy or something? This isn't a game!"

"Naraku's not going to die today; we've just got to send him packing. Naraku is a coward and won't do anything if he feels it's a threat. Since Inuyasha is at his weakest, he'll attack Inuyasha head on and try to kill him tonight. There's no question in my mind about it." Kagome didn't understand Ikuto's theory, but she listened to his explanations. "It's my fault that he knows, so we've got to make it even by making it seem like Naraku never knew the advantage at all."

"But how are we supposed to do that?"

"Simple, Kagome! If we can hold off Naraku long enough, those who have a great sense of smell, like Sesshoumaru or Kouga, will pick up on Naraku's scent."

"So you want to lead Sesshoumaru and Kouga to Naraku tonight so they can kill him?"

"No way. I expect Naraku to flee before they even get the chance. The point I was trying to make was that since Kouga figured out Inuyasha's secret and Sesshoumaru's already known for a long while, the two of them will probably come around Inuyasha when there is a night of the new moon. If Naraku's enemies are all together at once-"

"Then he won't come after Inuyasha on this night anymore..." It all began to make sense now. Ikuto really was a smart guy. Inuyasha could come up with a battle plan once in a while, but his brain power was no comparison to Ikuto.

"But what if he still decides to come around? What if he thinks he can manage to kill Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru and Kouga around anyway?"

"Don't underestimate Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could at least keep him busy enough for even a human Inuyasha to protect himself. Besides, Sesshoumaru's self philosophy is 'no one can kill my little brother except for me' so I feel pretty confident about this, Kagome."

"I see you've thought this through."

"Yes I have Kagome…"

Kagome could tell that he had something else on his mind. She was curious, but he could only be anxious about the upcoming battle. _'I suppose it's more than that…'_ "Ikuto, what's bothering you?"

"Kagome, why would anything-"

"Please tell me. I mean your brother just about died. I would have thought you wanted someone to talk to, but you've been avoiding me up until today. What's the matter?"

He took his hand away. "Kagome, after this is over, I can't see you anymore…until you're finished collecting the Shikon Jewel." He waited for a reaction. He wanted her to say something, but she only looked bewildered. "I'm really sorry about this, Kagome. Suno's forbidden me, and he's really serious."

She couldn't believe her ears, but even though she was a bit shocked and a bit hurt, she couldn't be angry. She sadly said "I have to agree with Suno." She wanted to kick herself in the head for saying that, but that was the truth. "You see, I'm really afraid for you Ikuto and you keep getting dragged into my messes. Whatever you know about Inuyasha's life and what has happened or what is going to happen, there is one factor that doesn't belong, and that's you. Back to the whole 'balance' thing…its best and I…" she smiled sadly "I just want you to be safe."

"Just be careful Kagome. It's not going to be the end after today. I can promise you that there's still a hard journey ahead of you. Just be cautious about what you do, but don't overanalyze something. Just be you Kagome." He smiled a small but friendly smile. "It's getting late. We should meet Inuyasha now."

"Yeah, before he comes to get us."

"You mean you?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"What's taking that stupid girl so long?" Inuyasha barked aloud. "If she's not here in one minute, then I'm going to get her!"

"Kagome hasn't been around lately" Shippo said sadly. "I've missed her, Inuyasha. If you weren't so mean to Kagome then she'd be here more!"

Inuyasha hit Shippo in his head hard enough for Shippo to start crying. "Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled. "No one wants to hear your opinion."

Miroku shook his head as he saw Inuyasha's foul behavior. "You really are unstable without Kagome around, Inuyasha."

"I'm sure she'll be through the well any minute now" Sango assured. "It's almost nighttime. She'll be here Inuyasha. Just have a little patience."

"I can't trust that girl to be on time for anything! I'll have to get her myself!"

"Sit!"

"Ahhhh!"

"She's here!" Shippo stopped crying instantly and began jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't believe it!"

Kagome's smiling face came up through the well, followed by Ikuto's uncomfortable expression. He never really did feel like he belonged there. He knew he didn't. It only made everyone feel uncomfortable. "Hey guys…"

Miroku practically bum rushed Ikuto and grabbed his shoulders. "You must tell me this right now Ikuto, for I fear that I might never lay eyes upon you again."

"A bit dramatic, but alright. Ask me what you want to know."

"I was wondering…" he smiled a lecherous smile "is this Sidney really beautiful?"

Sango knocked Miroku up on his head and Miroku's questions came to a halt. "Honestly, can't you get your head out of the clouds and into reality for once Miroku? We've got something important we need to talk about. Just in case you haven't forgotten, Naraku is on his way here and he plans on killing us!"

"Sorry Sango…"

"You told them?" he asked Kagome.

She nodded hesitantly. "You didn't say I couldn't. Should I have not done that?"

Ikuto wasn't sure. "Shippo?" he felt a tug on his pants leg and saw that Shippo was tugging with a questionable look in his eyes. "Uh…could you tell me…do I have a reincarnation?"

"Uh…I'm not sure, Shippo. I haven't met anyone quite like you."

Inuyasha finally got up from off of the ground. "Don't worry about it Shippo. Having a reincarnation isn't such a happy warm feeling, just in case you didn't know that. It's only gotten me into more trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well I'm the one who's going to help keep you alive during this whole ordeal, so shut your trap."

"Shouldn't Inuyasha hide?" Shippo asked.

"Perhaps he should" Sango warned. "He'll lose all of his demon strength."

"Naraku already knows my secret" Inuyasha glared at Ikuto with hatred and Ikuto returned the glare. "Besides, you guys are humans and you always fight. I can't just let you guys fight and stand and watch. How could I? That's why I have to fight and stop Naraku once and for all."

Kagome looked over to Ikuto and wondered if he would explain his plan, but Ikuto looked back to her and gave her a warning not to say a word through his eyes. _'Why doesn't he want to at least tell Inuyasha?'_ She figured it was because Inuyasha wouldn't actually listen anyway, not that it mattered. "Guys, I think we should get away from the well. I had a creepy dream that Naraku was in my world, and though it already happened, I wouldn't want it repeating again."

"Let's go then." The three of them started wandering away from the well and into the depths of the forest. They had no intention of going to the village and endangering them, and thought it was too dangerous to take the chance of going past the village, since there was so little time before night fall. They all waited, armed and ready for Naraku to strike. Ikuto had a sword with him, the same sword he had already slain a demon with. He also carried bow and arrows with him, as well as Kagome, but not her usual kind. Ikuto was able to smuggle some out of his house for her without Suno noticing.

"My brother would kill me if he knew what we were doing" he said aloud.

"I heard you and your brother resolved most of your issues" stated Miroku. "That's what I heard from Kagome anyway."

"Yeah, that's true. He can still be a jerk sometimes, but he's still my brother and his intentions at heart are to protect me." All of them but Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him a bit shocked, especially since they all knew who he was the reincarnation of. Inuyasha learned to ignore Ikuto and figured that Sesshoumaru and Suno were different because Suno was human and though Inuyasha didn't like Suno, he didn't like to make the connection between Sesshoumaru and Suno, frankly because Inuyasha could never focus on Suno's good qualities and dare to think that Sesshoumaru might care for his little brother, deep down. No way in Inuyasha's mind could that be true!

"I wonder when Naraku will show…" Sango looked up at the sky. "Night is already approaching."

The night came, and it came quickly. Inuyasha reluctantly changed into a human. All of his power was gone, and as far as Ikuto was concerned, Inuyasha's usefulness was gone as well. To Ikuto, Inuyasha was a very sloppy fighter who only lived long because he had his demon power and knew how to stay hidden when he was human. Inuyasha didn't really have a fighting style and liked to wing it, and wasn't that wise in battle. Inuyasha might get lucky, but there was virtually no way that Inuyasha would be able to put a dent in Naraku. Ikuto didn't know if any of them could. They were just going to try and hold out.

Some hours passed, unexpectedly. Inuyasha was surprised. "I figured that Naraku would have been here as soon as the sunsets."

"Naraku is cowardly" Miroku stated "but as of lately, he has grown confident. He doesn't consider us a challenge, and will yet take advantage of anything. He tries to make us weak and comes against us knowing that he has the advantage. He'll come, but he's underestimating us and probably figures that no matter when he comes, he can destroy Inuyasha before dawn."

"Maybe he figures we'll drop our defenses and then he'll come" Inuyasha told his friends "and if that's the case, then he's got another thing coming." Inuyasha glared at Ikuto and asked "Can the baby stay up all night?"

"Yeah" Ikuto guaranteed, though he usually didn't. He hadn't stayed up all night without being tired since he was a little boy. "I can manage."

"Inuyasha, please…" Kagome had enough of their picking. She wanted the two of them to like each other and to get along some kind of way, but they couldn't stand each other. "I just want to get through alright." They were all gathered in a circle and Kagome was of course between Inuyasha and Ikuto, but she leaned a little over to Inuyasha's side more. "I just want all of us to be safe." _'I want you to be safe Inuyasha. Please be careful.'_

Ikuto couldn't say that he wasn't jealous. He was very jealous, but he ignored his feelings the best he could and concentrated at the task at hand. _'We've got to hold out.'_

Some hours passed and Shippo had begun to get a little tired, as well as Ikuto and Kagome, but they did their best not to show it. Ikuto was the most tired, since Kagome and Shippo were used to dealing with Inuyasha's problem once a month. "When is that stupid demon coming?"

"Hey, I sense jewel shards" Kagome said aloud. "There are two."

Inuyasha grunted once he realized that Kouga was coming and he couldn't even pick up on the scent. "You mangy wolf!" he yelled aloud before Kouga appeared.

As soon as it exited his mouth, Inuyasha was trampled by a whirling hurricane and left twitching under Kouga's feet. "Kagome!" He grabbed her hands and made her stand up. "I was worried. I smelt you and Naraku's scent in the area and considering what night it is, I knew the mutt couldn't protect you, so I knew I had to, Kagome dearest."

Inuyasha forced Kouga off of him and stood up along with Ikuto who both began separating Kouga from Kagome. "Keep your mitts off of Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"She doesn't want you" added Ikuto, as all of his tiredness left him.

"It's you!" Kouga said with malice in his voice. He really did hate Ikuto. "And what are you doing hanging around here."

"I'm waiting for Naraku!"

"A stupid human like you would only get hurt" Kouga told him. "But out! Naraku has nothing to do with you!"

"He impersonated my mother, Kagome, myself, had me and Kagome possessed, nearly got me killed, and my brother! Naraku is my concern!"

Half of what Ikuto said went through one ear and out the other. He pushed Ikuto and Inuyasha out of his way and grabbed Kagome's hands. "My dear Kagome, is it true that Naraku did these horrible things to you?"

"Yeah, but he really hurt Ikuto and…"

"I'll kill him tonight if it's that last thing I do. I'll avenge my woman. It's my duty!"

Kagome laughed lightly. "Oh Kouga, you're too much!"

"I sense Naraku's great demonic aura coming this way" Miroku warned. "It's time."

They all prepared themselves mentally, all but Shippo, who was trying to stop shaking. Sango had Hiraikotsu tightly clasped in her hands, Miroku had his staff readied and his sutras already anointed, Kagome and Ikuto readied their arrows for firing, Kirara transformed, and of course Kouga and Inuyasha, the two brutes, were ready to use their fists. Naraku was coming and as far as everyone except for Kagome and Ikuto, they believed that this would be their last battle with Naraku, or was at least hoping. Now was the time to give Naraku everything they had. If they didn't, they would fail.

"Show yourself, Naraku!"

The aura increased so much, that they all knew he was already there. Naraku appeared in the sky with a pink barrier surrounding him. He had a smile on his face as he landed. He knew that they were at their weakest and figured that they would all perish in a mere instant. "Inuyasha, I see that you are in your human form and you have also brought your reincarnation with you."

"Wow" Inuyasha yelled with sarcasm "did you figure that out all by yourself? I was hoping you didn't notice."

"I say we take him now, and we take him down hard! Ikuto was about to do something, but Kouga jumped up in the air and attempted to attack Naraku. Much to Kouga's surprise, his spinning kick did nothing. He couldn't get through Naraku's barrier.

"Curse you Naraku!" he yelled. He didn't give up so easily though. He continued to fight against Naraku, but he couldn't break through the barrier. Kouga eventually stopped his attempt and wondered what he should do next. _'I can't kill him if I can't break through the barrier. How am I supposed to defeat him?'_

"Take this Naraku!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, but it only bounced off of the barrier and back into her grip again. _'If we can't break the barrier, than we're doomed. Inuyasha can't make the Tetsusaiga work for him tonight. What should we do?'_

"I have had enough of you!" Miroku hit the barrier with his staff and though a current of electricity passed on the barrier, it wasn't enough. Miroku backed away and threw a dozen sutras at Naraku, but they eventually burned up in the barrier.

'_I can't break it like this'_ Inuyasha thought to himself "Kagome!"

"Right!" She fired her arrow, and it made an explosion upon impact, but it wasn't enough.

"Try again!" Inuyasha encouraged. "You've got to do this! I know you can."

"Just stay focused" Ikuto told her. "Remember that day I showed you how to shoot, Kagome. Concentrate and you can do anything."

She nodded and fired again. This time, she focused herself and upon impact, it caused a ripple to circuit throughout the barrier and before it could recover, she shot another one, and the barrier was down.

'_Curse that impudent wench!'_ "Just because you've got my barrier down doesn't mean that you'll win. You are no match for me."

"Shut your mouth!" Kouga began to charge at Naraku and began to slice off whatever parts he could, but Naraku only laughed every time Kouga made a blow. Naraku would only piece himself back together.

"Your attempts are futile."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "Well you talk too much!"

"Inuyasha!"

Ikuto threw Inuyasha his sword and Inuyasha ran straight to Naraku with the sword in his hands. "I'm not backing down Naraku, even if I am human!" Naraku attempted to stab Inuyasha with a spike in his arm, but Inuyasha cut it off with the sword before it made contact. "You're the coward Naraku! You're the one who's weak. You're the one who's going to die!"

Ikuto fired an arrow and it landed right in the center of Naraku's chest. Ikuto fired another and it landed right where his heart should be. He fired again and hit Naraku is his head.

"Nice shooting!" Shippo yelled.

"It's not good enough though"

Naraku was beginning to get annoyed. He managed to hit Inuyasha and knocked him up into the air. Kirara flew up to get him and caught him before he made a rough landing. Naraku managed to do the same to Kouga, but while Kouga was in the air, he flipped and landed on his feet. "You fools! What makes you think that you can defeat me?"

Kagome fired another arrow in Naraku's arm and it exploded. "Maybe because you're falling apart, Naraku!"

"You're not really powerful Naraku!" Miroku gave his staff to Sango and she placed it on top of her Hiraikotsu.

"You're nothing but a sniveling worm, and pretty soon, you're going to get stepped on, Naraku!" She spun and threw the weapon right at Naraku, and it created a gash in his only arm left.

"You think I'm weak?" Naraku asked them. His arm grew back and he took all of the arrows that Ikuto shot at him out of his body. "Don't make me laugh! Your attempts are completely useless. All of you shall perish!"

"What should we do now?" Shippo asked Miroku.

Miroku looked up at the sky. "It's late, but we don't have enough time."

"We've got to last until dawn. Inuyasha doesn't have his powers back yet."

They all continued fighting, but it did all seem futile. Not even Kouga could do any real damage. It was as if Naraku was invincible.

"I've had enough of you all!" he told them. "Perish in a miasma!" A poisonous miasma began to surround them all. Kirara grabbed a hold of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha and Kouga took a hold of Kagome and jumped out of the way and into safety. Shippo transformed and Ikuto jumped on top.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, but what about my friends?" She looked behind her and Kouga and saw them on Kirara and Ikuto on Shippo. "And Naraku?"

Naraku appeared out of the miasma and struck Kirara just enough for her to lose balance and one of her passengers. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, seeing him fall back into the cloud of darkness.

"Inuyasha!" Ikuto yelled. Ikuto jumped off of Shippo and ran blindly after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a very hard landing, but that was the least of his worries. He could barely move, but he was also breathing in toxic poisons from Naraku. He got up slowly in so much pain and was defenseless against Naraku who was standing right in front of him, ready to kill.

"Well Inuyasha, now is the time for you to die!"

"No!" yelled Ikuto.

Inuyasha braced himself for the end. He couldn't believe that this was it. He saw Naraku's arm transform into a giant spike and it shot straight towards him. He blinked and felt a pain in his side, but then he felt another as he landed. He was…pushed? He opened his eyes and he was on the ground, and he wasn't pierced by Naraku. "Then what…" he looked at who had actually come to his rescue him and couldn't believe it. "Ikuto?"

"I sense something!" Kagome yelled. "It's the Shikon Jewel, and it's not a shard!" she told Kouga. "I've got a horrible feeling. I need to go back!"

"You what?" Kouga asked. "I can't place you in danger."

"You must Kouga or I'll never forgive you!"

How could he argue with that? He didn't want to put her in danger, but he couldn't deny her that. She was so worried and he couldn't stand to see her that way. "Hold on!" He took her back into the miasma but before they landed, Kagome shot an arrow so the miasma would dissipate.

"Inuyasha?" she landed and saw that he was alright, but Ikuto was another story. Naraku's hand was still plunged through Ikuto's gut. "Nooooooooo! Ikuto!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Ikuto just risked his life like that, but something else was bothering him. Naraku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and now even Kagome were all looking at the full Shikon Jewel that had just flung out of Ikuto's body and had landed a few feet behind his body.

"The jewel!" Naraku let Ikuto's body fall, and went after it, and so did Kouga, but fortunately, Shippo grabbed it and ran for his life.

"Leave him alone Kouga!" Kouga stopped in his tracks once he saw Kagome crying. "Don't go after the stupid jewel!" She couldn't think of that anymore. She couldn't even think about Naraku who was now chasing after Shippo. She ran to Ikuto, who was coughing up blood with his eyes distant and cold. "Ikuto…" she held his head in her arms. "No…"

"I wasn't…expecting…this." He slightly chuckled, weakly, with the last of his strength.

Inuyasha joined Kagome's side, still shocked at what happened. "I don't understand…I thought you hated me."

"Believe me…" he coughed up even more blood "I'm just as surprised as you, Inuyasha…"

"Stop speaking" she told him with tears running down her face. She was so worried about Inuyasha that she hadn't even realized that Ikuto was in danger. Now he was dying and now everything was ruined and everything…everything was falling apart. She hadn't realized how much she loved him until now. Such emptiness was coming in her heart. "Don't die…"

"Kagome…I…" The sky began to become violent. It began to rain and lightening flashed. The balance was interrupted and nature was crying out in pain. "I love…you…" His head fell and his breath was gone. There was no more life within his body. He was gone, Ikuto was dead.

"Ikuto….Ikuto…Ikuto!" She shook her head and began screaming in agony. "Nooooooo! Please come back Ikuto!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder, but she forced it away.

"How am I supposed to…Ikuto…he's…" She didn't know what to do. "But I loved him…" she whispered.

Shippo managed to get the jewel to Sango and Miroku, who rejoined the crying and broken hearted Kagome. Naraku planed to finish them all at once. "Now join him in the afterlife!"

They all braced themselves, but before he could attack, a blue wave of energy hit Naraku in his back and tore apart his body. "What was that?" Shippo asked.

A small glimmer of hope lingered in Kagome's heart once she saw their present savoir. If anyone could help her, it was him.

"I've finally found you, Naraku."

Naraku quickly rejoined himself, but he did it with rage. He was infuriated. "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

**To be continued….**

**A/N:** I killed someone! I killed Ikuto. No! No! No! Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru's in the story? Will he…bring Ikuto back to life? You have to review in order to find out!


	48. Chapter 48: Enter: Sesshoumaru

**IMPORTANT: **If you want to see a picture of Suno Kazasami or Ikuto Kazasami, then check my bio for information on how. Their handsome!

**Q: I was confused. Kirara had Miroku and Sango, but Kouga and Inuyasha have Kagome? **

**A:** It says that Kirara grabbed Miroku, Sango, **and** Inuyasha and Kouga grabbed Kagome. I should have probably put a comma there, but Kirara had Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. Kouga has a hold of Kagome.

**C: I think it's tacky when authors say "I'm not updating unless I get so many reviews." **

**A:** I get big long reviews mixed in with a couple of "update" or "good story." I enjoy having really good reviews and they are worth more than a giant number, but you have to understand that you don't see the stats of this story. I do. There are hundreds of people that read this story per chapter. It's great that I'm averaging 20 reviews a chapter, but can't you imagine how awful I would feel if I saw 300 click viewers and only five reviews? I would be glad that many people checked it out, but I'd still be upset that not everyone else knew. There are so many readers that look at reviews and judge the story by that alone. Why does my review count keep rising? It's because it was already high and people think "That must be a good story." Like I keep saying, "The Other Side of the Story" and "The Ruler of All" is way better than "Irony" but not many people know that, because they see the number of reviews rather than the summary or the title. I know people that won't consider a story unless the review count is high. It's unfair, but that's the truth, and I prefer to have people review like crazy. Authors write for mainly two reasons: For their personal enjoyment and to be recognized. I'm doing it for both.

**C: The title "Irony" doesn't fit because it's not ironic that Ikuto is Inuyasha's reincarnation. **

**A**:...That's not why it's called "Irony." It's that title because of Kagome. Kagome is involved in a love triangle. You see, Inuyasha is in love with Kikyou and Kagome but picks Kikyou over Kagome. Kagome still loves Inuyasha, but can't help but be jealous of Kikyou. Now Inuyasha is in Kagome's position. Kagome loves Ikuto and Inuyasha. The only question is who Kagome will choose. That's why the story is ironic.

**Q: Is this an Inu Kag story? **

**A:** Well, yes. It is a love story involving those two characters. I think your real question is "Are they going to end up together?" The answer is...maybe. Only I know, and yes, I know how I am going to end it now. I'm almost ready to say. This story, believe it or not, is almost over. All shall be revealed shortly. Just stick with me and you will see.

Chapter 48

I do not own Inuyasha

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said with caution. All of his enemies just had to show up at this moment! Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru being there would work to their advantage. They could concentrate on another matter, rather than Naraku.

Ikuto's death…

"Ikuto…" Kagome whispered as she rubbed her thumb on his lifeless cheeks. She was still crying, crying so hard as she held him. It had begun to rain and rain so heavily. Kagome couldn't feel the rain though, but she could feel the cold and the emptiness of the darkness in the sky. Ikuto was gone. She loved him, and now he was gone.

So many thoughts began to cloud Kagome's mind. _'Why did this have to happen? It wasn't supposed to be this way! I thought you hated Inuyasha. Why didn't you think about me? I loved you, and now you're gone? Why? Why did you go? Come back!'_

Despite her sadness, she knew there was hope. She knew the power that Sesshoumaru possessed and if anyone could bring Ikuto back to life, it was him. He could bring Ikuto back. _'Sesshoumaru...you've got to!'_

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru was holding on to the Tokijin tightly, ready to strike again. "Today I shall end your life."

"Go ahead and try, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have already explained that it is futile though. You are unable to defeat me. No one can."

Sesshoumaru glanced over to his little brother. He was in his human form, a rather pathetic state. Naraku obviously wished to take advantage of Inuyasha's condition. Sesshoumaru thought it was foolish to let Naraku of all demons know the secret, but Sesshoumaru could care less about the welfare of his little brother.

The mortal girl Kagome was with Inuyasha and she was crying, holding a dead body. By the amount of blood and the wound, he had to be dead, unless he wasn't human at all, but the smell was unmistakable, though the skin was a little different. He had to be a foreigner. There was something else though. The boy's clothes were odd, just as odd as Kagome's. Sesshoumaru's interest was sparked by his odd appearance at first, and with the fact that Sesshoumaru had never seen him before. Sesshoumaru noticed something else. Though his face was covered in blood, Sesshoumaru could see a resemblance. Whoever this human boy was, it looked like...Inuyasha? It looked like Inuyasha? He was with that mortal girl, who looked like the woman that sealed Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years. That was not a coincidence. From the information he had gathered here and there, Kagome was supposedly the reincarnation of the woman Kikyou. Sesshoumaru could care less of Kagome's origins, but with this new person, it only made sense that he was Inuyasha's reincarnation...in theory.

This, he figured all out in a glance that only lasted half a second.

He also saw something else. He saw that mortal girl Kagome looking at him. She was sad, grieving over the mortal that was dead in her arms. She also looked hopeful? Was that the word the mortals used? Hope? She was desperate and was obviously looking for his help.

As if he would ever help a mortal, let alone Inuyasha's mortal.

"Naraku, I find it fitting that a coward like you would attack Inuyasha in this moment, when he can't do anything to defend himself. You truly are a pathetic creature."

"I am a pathetic creature?" he asked. "Then destroy me, if I'm so pathetic!"

"That is what I plan on doing, Naraku!" Sesshoumaru charged Naraku and began hitting Naraku with his Dragon Strike, blowing him apart with every blow.

"Hey!" Kouga yelled. "Naraku is mine to kill!" Kouga cracked his knuckles. "Do you hear me Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru paid him no mind and continued fighting. "Naraku is mine!" Kouga began to charge at Naraku, cutting him piece to piece, but that angered Sesshoumaru.

"This isn't your concern" he told Kouga. "Stay out of my way or die where you stand."

"Just try me!" Kouga started to charge at Sesshoumaru while Naraku was pulling himself back together, but Sesshoumaru was not about just back down. He used his Dragon Strike quickly, but if it wasn't for Kouga's instincts and his jewel shards, he would have been hurt by the Dragon Strike, and perhaps ripped apart, but he thankfully did.

While the two of them were fighting, or rather, while Kouga was avoiding Sesshoumaru the best that he could, Shippo handed Kagome the full jewel that came out of Ikuto's body. "What does it mean, Kagome?"

Kagome held it and it all began to make sense. "This is what was so different. This is why he had gotten into so many horrible incidents and survived. This is why he's so fast, so strong, heals so fast, and this is why...this is why that demon that possessed him grew so strong inside of him." She bit her lip. "That's why."

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara joined them. "It all makes sense" Miroku muttered.

"When I die" Inuyasha said awkwardly "I...well, someone must burn the jewel with my body, just like Kaede did with Kikyou's body."

"Look how much we've changed" Kagome said. "Everything...it's all my fault. The jewel has to be inside of Ikuto because of all that I've done here. There's no telling how much the both of us have done." Kagome began pulling the jewel closer to Ikuto's body.

"Don't do it, Kagome" Inuyasha told her. "Every time the jewel healed him, he was alive. He'll just be the living dead, like the band of seven if you put it in him now. He'll be the living dead, and I know you or he doesn't what that."

"You're right Inuyasha. There's only one chance."

"Ahhhhhh!"

The yell caught Kagome's and Inuyasha's attention. Though Kouga had the jewel shards, he was not fast enough to dodge Sesshoumaru forever. Sesshoumaru himself was fast, very fast, so his attack eventually did hit Kouga, and for at least a while, Kouga was not getting up. "Let's finish this Naraku."

The sky was still filled with darkness, even though dawn should have approached by now. Naraku couldn't do anything with Sesshoumaru right there. "We'll continue this another time, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm afraid I'll have to leave." Naraku began to make a quick escape, away from his foes.

"Do you think you can escape me?"

"Wait!" yelled Kagome. She just couldn't let Sesshoumaru leave. She gently took Ikuto's body off of hers and ran to Sesshoumaru to plead with him.

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha warned. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru was going to ignore her, but she wouldn't let that happen. "Please, I need your help, Sesshoumaru! Please bring my friend back to life with your sword! Please! I'm begging you to do this. I'll do anything! Just bring him back!"

Sesshoumaru faced her, but even looking into her eyes, he couldn't feel any compassion for her. "No."

"Just do it, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He joined Kagome's side. "Just bring him back."

Sesshoumaru thought this to be a good opportunity to find out what he needed to know. "Is that boy your reincarnation, Inuyasha?"

That struck a nerve within Inuyasha. "Yeah, it is."

"Then no" Sesshoumaru told them. "I do not understand why it is possible why you have a reincarnation while you are still alive, but regardless of the reason, it is still technically you, little brother. Why should I do anything that would benefit you, Inuyasha? Perhaps if you would have inherited the Tenseiga instead of the Tetsusaiga, then you would have the power to bring your friend back. I lack the compassion to do it for you. He'll just have to stay dead."

"Please!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru started to walk away, but just as he was leaving, the Tenseiga began to pulse. "Tenseiga?" _'You wish to save this boys life?' _He looked at Ikuto, lying there, cold and lifeless. He cared nothing for this boy. He wasn't that curious, but if the Tenseiga was pulsing, there must have been a good reason to why the boy should be brought back. "Stand aside" he told Kagome and Inuyasha. The both of them obeyed and Sesshoumaru walked right over to Ikuto's body and observed it closer. He was young, but looked older than Inuyasha by a few human years. It was strange, but still, if Tenseiga was pulsing then he had to do it. There had to be some reason. He placed Tokijin back on his sash and drew the Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru could see the soul collectors surrounding the boy. He raised his sword, still not sure why, and killed the soul collectors with one swing. "It's done."

Sesshoumaru began leaving, before Ikuto even lifted his body again, knowing that it had to be done. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said happily.

"Thank the Tenseiga; it had nothing to do with you." He began walking away.

Kagome ran to Ikuto and waited for his body to do something. "Ikuto?" Soon his eyes began to open, and as if nothing had ever happened at all, he got up and his hole was gone and he was as good as new. "Ikuto!" She hugged him as hard as she could.

"What just happened?" he asked. When he saw Sesshoumaru leaving, he could mostly figure out what happened. "Suno?"

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the name while he was leaving, but he thought it best not to ask. For some reason, he was suddenly disgusted.

"Naraku killed you, and now you're back!" She showed him the jewel. "This was in your body..."

"That? The whole Shikon Jewel was?"

Kouga finally woke up and saw an unbearable sight to him. Kagome and Ikuto were together and happy. It saddened him. It saddened him so much. "Kagome..." He was sore, but he got up anyway. "Naraku got away."

"And Sesshoumaru beat you" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up you mutt!" Kouga yelled.

The both of them began fighting verbally with each other, but Kagome didn't even care. She was just so happy that Ikuto was alive. "You really scared me, Ikuto."

"Well, being dead is no picnic, Kagome. I'm just glad I was right about Sesshoumaru and Kouga coming to aid us."

Shippo screamed once he heard a sudden blow of thunder. "It's as if the Earth itself is crying out for help" Miroku said. "What is wrong?"

"The sun should have come up by now" Sango told them. "It's still dark though."

"I warned you all" came a voice deep within the forest. "I warned you of what would happen." Kikyou appeared from out of the forest, looking rather upset. "I warned you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped arguing with Kouga and was suddenly grabbed by Kikyou's presence. "Kikyou..."

"The boy had the jewel in his body the whole time. It made him incredibly special. The problem now is that it was removed. Now, there is too much power here. The jewel is too powerful to exist in two time periods like this. It will shatter everything here."

"If that's the case" Miroku asked "then shouldn't have a disaster struck ever since Ikuto came to this land?"

"He was born with the jewel in his body. It was part of him and his body almost acted like a shield. Think about it. Kagome couldn't even sense the jewel even though she spent so much time with him."

"But Kikyou..." Inuyasha was upset with himself. Things were turning worse. He should have listened to Kikyou in the first place. "I'm sorry Kikyou."

"He has to leave now" Kikyou told them. "He must leave with the jewel and go into his own era. If he doesn't go now, then everything will be destroyed."

Ikuto held the jewel in his hand and stood up on his own two feet. "Then I'll have to leave, and leave now." He started running towards the direction of the well, as fast as he could.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. She just ran right after him.

This saddened Kouga and Inuyasha. Kouga was a little angry on another matter as well. "Hey, why does he get to keep the full jewel? I need it!"

"That jewel would be useless to you" Kikyou told Kouga. "It would only destroy you for causing such a horrible imbalance. The present jewel in this era hasn't even been put back together completely."

"I understand now" Sango interrupted them. "When Ikuto was possessed, it had such a horrible effect on him. It made him insane and powerful, but it was destroying him. Ikuto using the jewel to survive time after time is alright, but if anything else uses it, like that parasite demon-"

"Then there's an imbalance and whatever uses it will be destroyed" said Miroku.

"Inuyasha" Kikyou told him sadly "there will probably be demons after Ikuto, since he holds the jewel. You must protect him at all costs."

Inuyasha wanted to stay with Kikyou longer, but he knew she was right. "Kikyou..."

"Kagome's in danger?" Kouga asked. "Then I'm out of here!" Kouga began running to Kagome as fast as he could.

"Stay out of this wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyou began to leave, but before she left, she gave one final warning. "Ikuto, or the jewel in his body, must never return to this land. Keep them there, and keep the jewel shards of this era here. It will only cause greater calamity if there is more than a full jewel in one place."

Inuyasha wanted to embrace Kikyou. He couldn't help it, but he had to protect Kagome. "Come on guys!"

* * *

"Up with the sun?" Sarah asked Suno, as she walked into his study and saw him working. "You know, you don't have to go to work today. Why not just relax?"

"Why?" he asked. "Ikuto's not in the house and he's probably doing something reckless, probably with Kagome and Inuyasha. I told him that I didn't want him to have anything to do with her, as long as she's in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. He doesn't ever listen to me."

"So big brother is worried and can't sleep?" she asked. "You should try relaxing sometime. It'll make you feel better. I promise it will."

"It's the night of the new moon. I'm sure he'll be home soon. It's morning now."

She sighed. "I only hope you worry this much about our darling child." She left him there with his thoughts.

_'My child won't be half as foolish as Ikuto.' _

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her once he saw that she was sitting by the well with Kouga. It had instantly stopped raining and the sun began to shine. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha was once again a half demon. "Where's Ikuto?"

"He's back home, Inuyasha. I should go there too."

"Kagome...I..." He felt like he should say something, but his emotions were just so clouded. He was jealous, very jealous. He felt guilty because once he saw Kikyou, he wanted her. He was confused to why Ikuto saved his life, baffled that Sesshoumaru brought Ikuto back, and he was curious to know Kagome's thoughts. "Kagome..."

"You don't have to say anything" she told him. "I'll be okay. I just...I'll be back in a day or so. You don't have to follow me." She made sure that she gave her jewel shards to Inuyasha and jumped down the well.

"And she just jumped into the future with that boy?" Kouga asked. "And we can't reach her?"

"I can..." Inuyasha told him. "But I don't think I should..." his doggy ears fell.

"So you're just going to let him win?"

"It's Kagome's choice..." Inuyasha himself couldn't believe what he was saying. "She'll do whatever she feels is best."

"This stinks! Go stop that kid from getting Kagome!"

Inuyasha wanted to, and at the moment, he was acting out of character, but the kid did just die for him. "She said she'd be back, and I'm going to give her some space." _'Although I'd rather not, Kagome. I want you to stay with me...'_

* * *

"Kagome..." Ikuto tried to tell her, right there and then. "I..."

"Hold that thought!" she said. "There's too many spirits at my shrine that would go insane if they sensed the jewel, we've got to get over to your place."

He was afraid to face his brother, but he knew it was for the best. _'I'm going to be in trouble.'_ "I don't think you should go to my house though, Kagome. Suno would flip out, and we were going to draw the line here, remember?"

She didn't want to. "But Ikuto..." She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob so hard. "But I love you! I've always loved you!"

He held her tightly. "Kagome, I love you, and I know that we're meant to be together. I know we are, but it's not my place to be with you right now. I'll only...I'll only keep getting you, myself, and my family into trouble. You've already screwed around with the time line, and I shouldn't mess it up anymore than what I have, Kagome."

She began to cry again. "I thought I lost you forever, and then I realized that..."

"Why don't you tell me that later, Kagome. Hold those words in your heart and tell me when we've got a chance together. As for right now, everything is pulling us apart, Kagome."

"I really do love you, Ikuto."

"I'll be willing to wait, Kagome. You're the only girl for me. There's no one else in my life that I know I can love forever. Our love is eternal, and it transcends time itself. What you have for Inuyasha proves that."

"I feel so horrible about everything. I've caused you so much pain. It's been my entire fault."

"No Kagome..." he told her. "It's because of you that the jewel returned to the past, and since it did, I got it. It's going to be burned with Inuyasha's body and passed on to me. That's probably why I survived that fire when I was small, Kagome. You...you're the reason why I'm alive. You saved my life, Kagome."

She blushed brightly and let go of him. "You think it's because of me?"

He kissed her on her lips and poured all that he could into it. He loved her, and she loved him, but given the circumstances, they couldn't be together, but he was willing to wait for her. "I've got to go, Kagome. Suno's probably realized that I'm not home."

"Then go." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll miss you, Ikuto."

"Good luck Kagome" he told her. "You'll need it." He didn't want to linger on. He had to hurry before he changed his mind. Despite all the sense staying away from each other made, they were still teenagers. He ran off her property and into his car, trying not to look back and hurry home.

_'Ikuto...' _

* * *

An hour later, Ikuto had gone over the story with Suno, but hadn't mentioned the part about how he died. He just explained that Sesshoumaru saved him. "So you bailed me out again" Ikuto told his brother.

"You're so reckless, Ikuto. The next time you do this-"

"There's not going to be a next time, brother. I'm going to stay out of Kagome's way and focus on myself. I keep putting you all in danger, so until she's done in the feudal era, we're keeping our distance."

Suno was relieved, but didn't completely trust Ikuto. He didn't think that his brother would actually do as he said. "Anyway, I've been wondering about this Sesshoumaru."

"Your former demon self?" Ikuto asked. "What's there to say?"

"What of him?"

Ikuto sighed. "He's Inuyasha's half brother, except he's a full demon. He's strong, fast, smart, graceful, and resourceful" Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "He supposedly hates humans, but let's a little girl hang around him. He's a bit cruel in battle, and he's power hungry. Inuyasha and him don't get along too much. The kind of hate each other...supposedly."

"Hm...Interesting. I was merely curious."

"Daddy?" Rina knocked on the door and entered. "Are we gonna go to the store?"

"Yeah" he told her. "We are." Suno shut down his lap top. "You may leave, Ikuto."

"I'm going."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting alone by the well, sad and still confused on what he should do or what was going to happen. He saw the look in Kagome's eyes. She was so heartbroken. _'Kagome...if you want to stay with Ikuto...'_

"Inuyasha?" she climbed up and sat beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, but are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just glad Sesshoumaru brought him back to life. If he wouldn't have..."

"Kagome, don't get upset again! He's alright. He's fine."

"I know but..." She became so sad once she thought about how hurt he was. "Inuyasha, we're not going to see each other until we're done here Inuyasha. We're serious this time. He died and I could never forgive myself if he..." She leaned on Inuyasha. "Things are going to still be hard for us; you realize that, don't you?"

"Sure I do Kagome. I know that, but we can pull through. I know we can stop Naraku and put the jewel back together."

"If we don't, then Ikuto will die."

"I know Kagome, and I do owe him my life, even though I hate to admit it." He held her tightly. "We can do it Kagome. Trust me."

She closed her eyes, just becoming tired all of the sudden. "Thank you for being here for me, Inuyasha. I can always count on you."

"I'll always be here for you Kagome, until the day I die..."

**To be continued... **

**A/N:** Okay, Ikuto's alright. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Yes, I believe it will be! I'm not positive but I think it will. Please review!


	49. Chapter 49: Lonely

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! 49 WAS TOO STRANGE TO STOP AT! I'M GOING TO GO TO 50! **

**IMPORTANT: **This chapter is heavily Ikuto based and sort of is just an introduction to the actual last chapter, rather than a chapter all on its own. Inuyasha isn't even in this chapter to be honest and I'm not even going to say anything on whether or not he's even alive. You have to just read this chapter and wait for the next one. After this, there's only one more to go!

**RESPONSE:** Someone said a very rude comment to me and I posted it on my reviewer comments but I'll address it here too. Someone made a remark about my stereotyping because I said that Ikuto had a wider nose than Suno. Well, the truth is, that's not what stereotyping is. Stereotyping is when someone says that a race acts a certain way. Features are true. They're traits. It's genetics. You learn about it in science class. I am black and I have a wide nose. I know black people, and guess what, they have wide noses! If they don't, then that's because they grabbed that trait from another culture other than African. Do a lot of blacks have blonde hair and blue eyes? No, it's genetics! That's just the way the world is. I went to the Philippians and I was taller than most of the people there. Asians are considered short to a lot of people because of genetics! It's not a serotype and I don't mean to be rude. It's just the truth. I know what it's like to be stereotyped, and features aren't stereotyped. I'm offended the person said that the story sickened them because I write some of Ikuto's experiences and emotions on how I feel sometimes. I know what it's like, and if anything, this story breaks out of stereotypes. I didn't make Ikuto's mother Isabelle fit a stereotype. I hate stenotypes. And also, I wrote that part about Ikuto's nose because it's an African trait. I only wrote that part to hint that he was part black. As a matter of fact, I don't picture him with a wide nose. I didn't even draw him with a wide nose. I just wanted it to seem real, so I had to give him a black trait, or at least say it.

**Q: Can Suno meet Sesshoumaru? **

**A:** For what and how? Sorry, that's one thing that's not going to happen.

Chapter 49

I do not own Inuyasha

**Three years later... **

Ikuto found himself looking straight up to the top of his building; or rather his brother's building, in New York. It left him awestruck for a long while as he gazed at it. Now was his chance to show the world what he was made of, and to top it all off, he was in America. "I finally did it..." a smile slowly came to his face. "It's almost ready."

"I'm happy for you" Michael patted Ikuto on the shoulder.

"I am too" Sidney replied as well. "Now, why don't we all go get something to eat?" Ikuto and Michael looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Sidney became a bit angry when she saw the two of them trying to make fun of her. She didn't think it fair at all. "Let's not forget that I'm pregnant guys!"

"And I don't get how that can happen now" Ikuto mentioned. "You guys haven't had that much time to yourself. Did you want kids this quick?"

"I don't mind" was Sidney's reply.

However, Michael responded differently. "Well, I do enjoy the process."

"You're such a pervert," Ikuto muttered to himself. Michael really was a pervert, but at least he was doing it towards his own wife. "I don't know if I can go out, you guys. I've got to finish some Christmas wrapping before it's too late."

"Tomorrow is Christmas, Ikuto" Sidney whined. "Honestly, you men can be such idiots some times. Why do you always wait for the last minute?"

"And why are you celebrating it?" Michael's curiosity got the better of him. "Despite what a lot of people say or think, it is a religious holiday. Are you just in it for the presents?"

"It's tradition. My mother always bought us stuff and we got her stuff too. She always brought her culture home. I haven't done anything about Christmas in a long time, but Suno was coming to visit, you know, to see how production of the building was going and since its Christmas season, he was going to bring his family. Rina wanted tons of presents anyway. You know kids. Besides, I haven't really seen my nephew a lot and I'd like to give him some gifts anyway."

"Alright then" Michael wrapped his arm around Sidney's soon to expand belly and pulled her in close for a kiss. She giggled and blushed, so different from when they were just dating. She would before push him away and tell him that it wasn't a public affair, but they were married and in love now. He was hers, and she was his. They belonged together and the two of them were happy. "We'll be seeing you around Ikuto."

"Merry Christmas" Sidney waved goodbye to her friend and then left with her husband, back to their home.

Ikuto was happy for the two of them. They were perfect for each other, but the truth was, it made him sad to see them, in a way. The two of them were happy, but he had to spend his nights alone. For a while, he hadn't mind. He buried himself in work and told himself to concentrate on that. That's what his brother told him to do, and for a long time, it worked. Ikuto was very busy ever since he graduated from High School. He was Suno's apprentice and Suno kept Ikuto busy and taught Ikuto so much more than what he ever could have learned on his own, but that wasn't enough. He moved to America to help oversee the construction of the Kazasami building, but that still wasn't enough. The public was keeping him busy and everyone was just eating him up. He was a loved person and people found him so interesting. Going on various talk shows was nice and being known as the richest African American was interesting, but it still wasn't enough. He had his friends, Michael and Sidney to keep him company, but by the end of the day, the two of them had each other and Ikuto was left alone.

He missed Kagome.

He journeyed from Manhattan to his home in New York. It was one of the most expensive in the country and considered not to merely be a penthouse in Pierre hotel, but rather a mansion in the sky. His home consisted of three floors and had five master bedrooms, seven full baths, three half baths, and four terraces. The floors were graced with Versailles-patterned oak, and there was a black-marble staircase, and 18th-century English paneling. To top it all off, he had his own ballroom, but it wasn't warm like a home should be. He needed to be with someone.

One his rooftop he could see so much of the city. Though it was freezing, he enjoyed looking at and seeing the surrounding city. It calmed his mind, and it got him focused. Once he was focused, he could think about the task at hand. "Tomorrow should be a nice..." he looked at his watch "they've landed by now."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with your life?" Souta asked.

Kagome was straightening up her room, throwing away little childish things that she had kept over the years. She was an adult now. "Souta, why do you always ask such silly little questions like that? When I was in high school, you always asked about school and now that I'm out and free you want to bother me with college?"

"Well" Souta asked, while entering her room instead of just standing in the doorway. "I thought you were going and then last minute, you decided not to. Why is that?"

"Souta..." she tied a garbage bag up and sighed. "I just thought I needed a break from it all. I'm going to go next year. That's what I plan on doing. As far as right now, I'm not too interested in it, Souta. I'm kind of tired."

He understood, and decided to drop it, knowing how hard she had it. Kagome had been a bit irritable lately, so he decided not to press the matter. "Oh" Souta had a package in his hand "your friend Arimi sent you something."

"She did?" Kagome stopped what she was doing and snatched it from Souta. "I haven't heard from her in a while..." She ripped it open and reached inside to pull out a video tape, bubble wrap, and a letter. "Here..." she dropped the bubble wrap on her bed where her cat resided and then began to read the letter written by her dear friend.

_Dear Kagome,_

_How have things been? Things here in America are fine. I'm doing well in my classes so far. College isn't as hard as I assumed it would be. Actually it's pretty easy. It's still a lot of hard work though._

_I hope you're enjoying your time off Kagome. Good luck in your profession and I can't wait until I get the chance to visit you again. I miss you very much, but it's not entirely lonely. I've met a lot of friendly people. Even though my profession of being a Neurosurgeon will take a long time, I know it'll be worth it. Wish me luck Kagome._

_I thought you would enjoy what I video taped for you. I thought you'd like to see it._

_Arimi_

"I wonder what's on the video..." Kagome couldn't hold in her curiosity and made a run for the television out in the family room. She then put the tape in the VCR and got comfortable on the floor "This should be good..." Once she pressed play, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Ikuto?"

It was an episode of Oprah. He was older, a little more mature looking. He was handsome, looking so professional in his expensive suit and his hair slicked back, instead of over his face. They were having a casual conversation. Some things Kagome knew about him, and some things she didn't. A lot had changed. He seemed happier and more accepting of who he was. It was probably because he was being accepted by those around him, finally.

"What's going on?" Souta asked. "I don't know a lot of English. I can't follow, sis."

Kagome sighed. "He's busy working on the Kazasami office in New York. It won't take that much longer to finish. It'll be open in maybe two to three months." Kagome smiled.

"What just happened?" Souta noticed that Ikuto was blushing and the audience began clapping.

"Oprah told him he was good looking." Kagome had to agree with that. He looked a little bit more like his brother and father, in a way. "He's just saying basic stuff about his life..." Kagome heard Oprah ask one thing that made her curious. Oprah asked about Ikuto's love life. Ikuto smiled and laughed a little bit. He kept blushing, but instead of getting personal and offended, he replied that he hasn't been seeing anyone, but he does have a girl on his mind.

_'He's still waiting for me?'_ It made Kagome feel awful, especially considering her position and how she felt. _'Poor guy...'_

She continued watching the interview until it was over. She even rewound some of it. When her mother asked why, she claimed it was to better her English. Souta knew what the truth was. Kagome stopped watching it and continued cleaning her room, but she eventually couldn't focus at the task at hand and started getting dressed to go meet someone.

Before she left, she checked herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. No matter how many times she looked in the mirror, it always freaked her out how much she looked like Kikyou. There wasn't an exact difference, but Kagome herself could see a resemblance. As her body matured, her facial similarities to Kikyou increased. "Well, at least you're a beauty Kagome, according to Inuyasha..." She tried to smile, but it soon turned into a bitter frown. _'I've got to go, or I'll be late."_

* * *

"Hello" Ikuto opened his door and let in his brother and his family. Suno was carrying Rina in his arms, who was sleeping and Sarah was holding her son. "Come on in." Some doormen came in with the luggage and presents, lots of presents. Ikuto ordered him to put them under the tree.

"Passed by the building on the way" Suno replied "it's coming along."

"You're doing great" Sarah interrupted. She gently placed her son into Ikuto's arms. "Too bad he hasn't really seen his uncle."

"I've missed the little guy too."

Sarah kissed Ikuto on his cheek. "I'm exhausted. Let's put these two to bed and get there ourselves."

They all went to bed, but in six hours, Rina ran to tree and began ripping the presents open. "Yay! Look what I got!" She ripped one package after another. She had so many things already, but everything was still special. She especially enjoyed the packages from her uncle Ikuto. She hadn't seen him that much lately and everything from her uncle had an American twist to it.

Suno awoke himself the same time as Rina and prepared getting ready for his day. Sarah was tired from her flight. Her sleep had been completely thrown off. Still, she got up since her body was hungry. It felt like it was almost dinner time, so she decided to make breakfast, since Ikuto hadn't gotten a cook. She didn't mind. She enjoyed making it when she could.

Ikuto joined her in the kitchen while she began preparing food for breakfast. "Morning" he told her a bit sadly.

"Morning..." She got lost in thought as she began getting ingredients for her meal. Big kitchens excited her, and Ikuto's was very nice. "No rice?" she asked disappointedly as she finished searching the cabinets. With a shake of Ikuto's head, she put everything back and rethought her plan. "Why have something we eat everyday?" she asked herself. "How about pancakes?"

"Put chocolate chips in mine" Ikuto smiled like a child and his eyes lit up, thinking about his favorite breakfast food from his mother.

"Alright then..." so she placed herself back into her trance and continued working on breakfast. Ikuto watched her impatiently. He was very hungry, but nervous about something. After a while, Sarah noticed and finally had to ask "What's the matter? Why are you staring at me?"

"Well" he started to say "I was wondering...about"

"I haven't spoken to Kagome in a while, so if you are about to ask me about that girl, then I suggest you just call her yourself, because I haven't spoken to the girl since she graduated."

She called it. He was going to ask about Kagome. "I've talked to her a little bit. We haven't really gotten into a big, long conversation. She seems a bit sad and she kind of shoots me down."

"Maybe you should go see her" Sarah suggested. "I mean, you haven't been in Japan in two years, except you came once for business and did nothing but that. You didn't even get a chance to see Kagome. You need to see her. Love confessions don't work over the phone."

"What do I need to confess? I've already poured my soul out to this girl. I've told her that she's the only one in my heart. I told her that I'd wait for her. What else should I say?"

"Sometimes a girl just needs a reminder."

"A reminder?" He sighed. "I don't know. I think she's mad at me."

"How can she be mad? She hasn't seen you in a long time. Kagome wouldn't hold a grudge against you, and if she did, what would it be for?"

"Well, it just hurt her that I knew what happened to Inuyasha, and wouldn't say when he was going to die. She understood why, and Inuyasha even understood why, but she was still hurt with the fact that he was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it." Ikuto didn't know what to say or what to do.

Sarah stopped preparing her family's meal and just gazed upon Ikuto. That poor boy had so much trouble. She didn't know what to do to help him either. "Hey, this may sound crazy, but why don't you ask your brother for help?"

"Are you kidding? He hates Kagome."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes I do" he stated as he walked in the kitchen, fixing his tie.

"Why is that?" Sarah asked. "I know we've had her differences with her and she's…a lot of things have happened, but never intentionally."

"Is all that mess straightened out, between her and staying in the Feudal Era?"

"From what I know. At the end of the school year, her attendance was way better. I heard she was still going during the weekends though."

"In other words" Ikuto interrupted "she must have gotten the pieces of the jewel, but she's been spending her weekends with Inuyasha."

"I suppose" Sarah still was determined. "I say you go to the girl and spend a nice time with her. Try to win her back. Despite all of the problems we've had with Kagome, we all know that you two belong to each other."

"Tell that to her" he mumbled, walking out. "I've got to settle a few things for the party tonight…" Ikuto went to his room and got dressed. He wasn't in a hurry to open anything. Why would he? What didn't he have? As soon as he got ready, he opened up some presents. There were some clothes and more gadgets and stuff like that. The most important event for him was spending time with his nephew. Sarah and Suno disappeared for a while and Ikuto was stuck with Rina and Kyuusai. Ikuto had to help him rip the wrapping paper. Kyuusai probably didn't understand what was going on, but his eyes still lit up once all of the paper was ripped off and a new toy was revealed. He was adorable and looked a lot like Suno when he was a baby.

"You'd make a good dad, Ikuto" she handed him her present to him.

It was in a small box, and he just opened it, trying to pretend that he was excited. Once he did open it, and looked at the gift, instead of gratitude, he felt guilty. "Rina, I can't take this. This belonged to your father." He picked up the gold cross and tried to give it back, but she placed her hands behind her back and shook her head.

"It's yours. I kept it because I wasn't sure how he was supposed to fit in my life, even though he was gone. I felt sad and I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I finally realized that my father would want us to be happy, regardless of anything." A smile came to her face. "He would want me to be happy with my daddy now. I have a family now, and I'm not lonely anymore. I want you to be happy and for you to have your own family, so go ahead and keep it, until you're not lonely anymore."

"Rina..." he couldn't give it back, so he instead put it on around his neck. "Thank you. I'm honored that you would give me this, Rina."

"Don't worry about it." She kissed her uncle on the cheek and started playing with her brother.

Later that night at eight, the party began. There were many business associates there of Ikuto's and Suno's. There were even a few musical artist and some actors that Ikuto had become associated with. Everyone loved Ikuto's personality, so he made friends quickly. People also thought him to be interesting. His party was going great.

Ikuto just stood around socializing most of the time, but he mostly talked to Michael. "This is a great party, Ikuto. You're doing rather well."

"Thanks." He was still sad, but he tried not to let it show.

Michael could see Ikuto's sorrow; even though Ikuto did the best he could to hide it. "You need yourself a woman..." he patted his friend on the shoulder and hurried off to his wife so they could dance a little bit on the ballroom floor. Even Rina had found a little brown haired boy named Shaun to dance with. Everyone was out dancing, except for Ikuto, Sarah, and Suno. _'Where are those two?'_ Ikuto searched around and saw Suno and Sarah in a dark corner of the ballroom. Sarah was pointing above their heads where some mistletoe was and Suno half smiled, knowing that she had planted it there. She laughed and pulled him closer. Though Suno hated public affection, he still kissed his wife, after he got a good look to see if anyone was looking.

Once Ikuto saw the two of them kiss, he felt so alone. Everyone had someone except for him, and he knew his love was eternal. That was the worst part!_ 'That's it! I'm going to make that girl mine!'_

* * *

Ikuto knocked on Suno's door about seven in the morning the next day. It took Suno a moment to get up since he had to put some clothes on. He was very irritated once he opened the door to find his brother, and with a suitcase in his hand. "What are you doing and where are you going?"

"You've got a key right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've got to take care of some things, so just watch after the place for me. I'll be back in a little while."

"How long is a while? You're packed."

"Uh...I don't know. I'm going to Japan."

"For what? You've got things to take care of here and I've got to go back home and take care of my business Ikuto. I thought you were more responsible than that."

"I am. I just need to do this. It's reckless, I know it is, but I've got to think about what's good for me, for once in my life. That's how I'm showing responsibility. I'm going to take care of me, and those I love."

Suno didn't buy it. "What about-"

"Business? We'll switch for a week."

He was still upset. "Ikuto, you're not thinking this through."

"No, I've thought this through for the past two years, and I've got to do this or I won't be happy. I won't be happy at all if I don't go. I love this girl and I want to be with her, and whether or not I know Inuyasha is alive or not doesn't matter. I don't want to be alone anymore. What are all the riches in the world if I can't spend it with someone?"

"Let him go..." Sarah yelled from her bed. She couldn't get up because she wasn't dressed.

Knowing how happy those two were together made Ikuto happy, but a bit jealous. He wanted to know what it was like to truly embrace a woman, a woman that he truly loved. "Please brother..."

Though Suno thought it to be the stupidest idea ever, he frowned, but nodded. "Go. I'll bail you out, yet again little brother."

A full smile came to his face. "Thanks again, Suno." Ikuto practically ran out of his house. He never thought he'd be so happy getting to Japan. He hated the ten hour flight, but he was so excited about it now. He was going to treat himself to the best Christmas present in the world. _'I'm coming Kagome.'_

* * *

_'Sitting here in this spot is the most pleasant thing to me...'_ Kagome opened her eyes and inhaled as much air as possible and then exhaled. She was calm when she did that. She just sat there under the shade of the sacred tree for as long as she could. Time just passed by as she sat there with her eyes closed. She was lost in the moment.

"Did you have a nice time going down the well?" Souta asked, invading Kagome's privacy.

"Souta, can I just have some quiet for a little bit?" She opened her eyes and saw that Souta was not alone. Standing by Souta's side was Ikuto. It wasn't the Ikuto she remembered. He was older. He was mature. He was different, but deep down, it was still him. It was "Ikuto?"

**To be continued... **

**A/N:** One more to go. Kagome will end up with...we'll you'll just have to read and find out! Review…..


	50. Chapter 50: At Last

**ADDRESS:** Well kids, we've reached our end. This is where the fabulous journey ends and you find out who Kagome will end up with. This is the last chapter of "Irony." Why? I don't have anything else to say. Half of you will probably hate me and will cross me off their favorite list. I hope you guys won't forget me. I've got a butt load of other stories and I really hope you'll check out my new story. I'll miss writing this, and man will I miss the reviews! This story is the most popular one I have (not sure why...) but it always makes me happy when I went to check my email and saw a review. I love you all and thank you for making this story great. To those who stuck up for me, thank you. For those who stuck with me to the end, thank you. For those who just review, thank you. Thank you for asking questions, thank you for taking the time to tell me that you appreciate this story. Thank you! Just make sure you look at other stories I have and watch out for maybe an Inuyasha and Kagome fic, and no, there will be no Ikuto in the way.

**P.S:** If you are going to leave a flame because you don't like who won, then have a good reason. To state something with no point is just ignorant.

**NEW LOVE STORY:** What? A new story? A love story? Well, it's a high school fic. Yes, it's a high school fic. I hope you enjoy it. Please read it, I know you will adore it if you do. I would preview it, but it's up already. Look at it! It'll be called "All for the Boy."

**Chapter 50 **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

"Ikuto..." Kagome stood up and eyed Souta evilly. "You could have warned me..."

"Why, it's just Ikuto..." Souta patted Ikuto in the back and left the two to them alone.

Ikuto gently smiled at her, admiring Kagome's beauty. She had matured. She had matured so much. "You're very beautiful, even more so then before."

"Why?" she asked with a bit of sadness, a hint of bitterness, but mostly curiosity. "Is it because I look more like Kikyou?"

"No, it's because you've matured into the most beautiful woman I could have possibly hoped to ever lay eyes on."

Kagome was overtaken by his words and a smile bloomed on her face, and it was the most gorgeous smile Ikuto had ever seen her place on her face, or anyone's face. "That was a pretty good response, Ikuto. I've never been complimented quite that way."

"Well...I just..." Ikuto noticed that there was no blushing on her face. Ikuto remembered one thing that he had told Kikyou. He told her that Inuyasha was always blushing and very immature with Kagome, as if he was falling in love all over again. Kagome used to be like that when she was around Ikuto. Now it was different. "I love you Kagome, and I didn't want to..."

"I haven't seen you in person for three years. I haven't talked to you in nearly half a year, and it was a short conversation about nothing."

"But...I...I just felt awkward. I mean, I didn't know what to say, or what to ask you. I didn't want to ask about-"

"Inuyasha?"

That made him stop talking for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. "Well, Souta said you were down the well, so I guess...and since he is still...not that I want him to be dead, I just..." He sighed and recollected his thoughts. "Kagome, I wasn't exactly rooting for him to die. I thought I hated him, and then I traded my life for his. I know he'd do the same for me. I don't like him, but there's a mutual respect I have with him. I wanted to ask about him, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want you to take it the wrong way, Kagome. I was curious to know if he was gone."

She didn't have anything to say to that.

"Miroku and Sango..."

"Are together at last. From what I know, they're desperately in love. Miroku keeps off of other women, in exchange for the right to do whatever he wants to her." Kagome looked a bit disgusted when she spoke of those two, only because she knew how much of a pervert Miroku was. "And you told me about Michael and Sidney."

"Yeah, and their expecting."

"That's great..." Things were so ill at ease. Kagome knew that she would have to face Ikuto sooner or later, but she never knew when. There was so much to say, and she didn't know how to say it. She finally told herself that it was best to be completely honest with him. _'Here we go...' _"I love you Ikuto, I really do, but I just can't be with you." Now that she had spoken those words, they were like poison in her mouth. She lost her footing and fell back on the tree and slid down until she was on the ground. She hesitantly looked up at Ikuto so she could she his face, but he was surprisingly calm. "Are you okay?" She was on the verge of tears, but he seemed completely calm.

Ikuto took a seat next to Kagome under the tree and smiled, oddly enough. "I know you love me Kagome, just like I love you. To say otherwise would be a lie. We haven't really known each other for the past few years, but I know enough to know that you've been very sad Kagome, just like I have. Even though you've had Inuyasha-"

It was then that she burst into tears. She began crying a great deal and could barely speak for a long while. She just sobbed as Ikuto slowly began to figure out what happened. "He's...he's gone...Inu...Inuyasha died a little more than two years ago."

"Two?" Ikuto moved from her side to right in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you go through the well? I don't understand."

She wiped her tears and forced herself to stop crying, though it was hard. "I...I don't actually go down the well. Souta thinks I do, but I can't. Sometimes I just sit inside and remember how things were and I...I'm happy, for a moment in time, until I remember what happened."

"Another big test..." Ikuto mumbled.

"You remember?" She began to lose it again.

"No, I just know very little. I don't even remember the battle. I just know Naraku dies. That sticks out in my mind happily."

"It was still all my fault. It's my fault he's gone." She wiped her tears and tried to calm herself down so she could go through the story of how Inuyasha passed away. Ikuto deserved to know, even though going through the story always broke her heart.

"Come on Kagome, it's alright. I'm here for you."

She nodded, knowing that Ikuto was there, and that made it better, but it still couldn't erase the pain. "I can still remember that day. We had managed to luckily get the large fragment of the jewel from Naraku. That's a long story all in itself, but it happened. The only shards we were missing were the ones in Kouga's legs and the one in Kohaku's back. Inuyasha was bent on approaching Kouga about the jewel in his legs first, but I told him that I needed to go home for a very important test. It was finals and I had to study."

"Kagome, what ever happens because you had to study for finals, it's not fair to place so much blame on yourself. Finals are so important Kagome. Those decide whether you fail or if you pass."

"I know, but it's still my fault we went back to the well. On our way…_he_ was there."

"Naraku?"

Kagome nodded and went on with her story.

* * *

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled with excitement. "Now we can really settle things." He unsheathed his sword and held it tightly. "I wasn't expecting you to come and face me head on anymore, Naraku. I figured you were too much of a coward." 

"Inuyasha, though you have managed to take the jewel, you are still not my equal."

"Yes, but you're still a coward" Miroku interrupted the conversation, since his curiosity was struck. "So what's changed? We still have the jewel and while you may not think Inuyasha is strong enough to take you down, your powers are still weakened without the jewel. I don't think you would have come here with such high stakes unless you needed to. You were forced out of hiding for a reason."

Inuyasha could smell the scent of Kagura in the air. He turned around and looked up and saw her, but she wasn't the only one riding on her feather. Kanna and Naraku's baby were also there. "You're just a distraction" said Inuyasha.

"That baby holds your human heart, doesn't it Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Do not be ridiculous" Naraku replied. "As if I would leave my most precious possession within an infant."

"Yes," Miroku stepped in once again "but it's guarded by your most precious followers, one that cannot be sensed because Kanna is nothing more than a void."

"I say we just kill the kid and see what happens!" Inuyasha raised his sword to do a wind scar, but one of Naraku's spikes extended and stabbed Inuyasha in the gut.

"Your fight is with me, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha as Naraku pulled his spike away, but Inuyasha got up as if he was fine. "Are you alright?"

"I've had worse injuries than this, Kagome. Don't worry about me."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kirara!" Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku wasted no time jumping on top of her and riding away to get to Kagura.

"Kagura!" Naraku warned.

Kagura looked behind her and saw the two of them coming. "The monk and the demon slayer?" Kagura didn't care about killing those two. She just needed Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru to free her from the grasp of Naraku. Those two could die for all she cared. "You two are no match for me!"

"We'll see about that!" Sango threw her boomerang, but Kagura knew this weapon all to well.

"How many times will you try this? I am the wind! You cannot defeat me with you little toy!" Kagura flung her fan forward and was able to bounce Sango's weapon right back at Sango, but Sango was able to catch it.

"Try to avoid this, Kagura!" Miroku took the sacred beads from off of his arm and opened his wind tunnel. "There is no escape now!"

"We're being sucked in!" Kagome might have been the Wind Sorceress, but she was not able to escape Miroku's powerful hand. That was just something she was not able to do.

Naraku was watching this from the ground and once he saw that Kagura, Kanna, and the baby were about to be sucked up, he slightly panicked and did the only thing he could in order to save them.

Miroku began to yell as a great pain went all over his hand. "What's happening?" His hand hurt so much all of the sudden and black smoke began to rise from it, and the wind tunnel was gone. He lost his balance and fell off of Kirara, but he wasn't the only one. Kagura lost her control and her feather reduced to its normal size and she, Kanna, and the baby began to fall.

Sango acted quickly and was able to catch him before a horrible landing. "Miroku, what happened?"

Miroku looked at his hand, the hand that was to one day devour him completely. "Naraku removed my wind tunnel." He was a bit shocked, too shocked to feel any joy at the moment. Was this permanent? He knew that Naraku had removed it before, but had placed it back. He didn't want it to. He didn't want to have the curse placed on him for a third time. "We've got to stop him Sango."

"Right, let's go find the baby that holds his heart."

Naraku was a bit relieved to see that for the mean time, his heart was safe. He only hoped that Kagura would once again take to the skies and escape with it.

"The baby was in the area and you had to make sure we didn't destroy it, right?" Inuyasha smirked. "Today you die, Naraku!"

Kagome couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right. Something was very wrong indeed. "Be careful."

"Get back Kagome, you too Shippo."

"Don't worry about that." Shippo was already a far distance back. He didn't want to get hurt. He couldn't help being a little scared. He was still small, after all. "You can do it, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Kagome joined Shippo from a safe distance. "I believe in you!"

"Don't get all sappy on me…" he said with a light blush. "Let's do this Naraku!" He slashed his sword forward and yelled "Wind Scar!" The attack began ripping through the ground in a brilliance of yellow. Inuyasha knew his aim was dead center, unfortunately, when it collided with Naraku, a barrier came up and though it began to bend it, Naraku only smirked.

"My powers didn't decrease that much Inuyasha. I can still send your own power back at you!"

Inuyasha didn't think Naraku would be able to bounce it back since the jewel was in Kagome's possession, so he could do nothing but brace himself by holding the Tetsusaiga in front of him. When the wind scar came back, it did begin to cut Inuyasha up, until Tetsusaiga put up a barrier. He was luckily able to survive it, thanks to the barrier of Tetsusaiga, but his arms and legs were cut up deep and he was bleeding all over. "That won't happen again, Naraku!" This time Inuyasha wisely made his Tetsusaiga blade red and tried his wind scar again. This time his wind scar was much more powerful. "You won't control this one!"

"We'll see, Inuyasha!" When the Wind Scar came upon the barrier, Inuyasha waited with anticipation to see whether or not it would rip his barrier apart and begin to destroy Naraku. The barrier began to bend, but nothing more than that was happening for the longest time, or at least it seemed like that to Inuyasha. "You can't defeat me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha didn't break through the barrier and it took Inuyasha totally by surprise. Inuyasha thought for sure that it would be able to break through the barrier and it came back at him so fast, he couldn't really brace himself at all.

"Ahhhh!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had to watch in horror as Inuyasha was hit with his own wind scar. The Tetsusaiga protected him a little bit, but he was still a bloody mess. Not only were his legs and arms cut up even more, but his chest had been severely wounded as well. If it wasn't for the sword, he'd be dead. She quickly acted and fired an arrow at Naraku. It was a very powerful sacred arrow, more powerful than usual. Kagome was just so afraid for Inuyasha that she was able to draw so much power out at once and hurt Naraku enough for him to explode. Some of his body parts began to fly, but he started to pull himself together, and quickly. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Are you gonna be okay?"

He started to nod, but be coughed up a little blood. "I'll be okay."

"Inuyasha!"

"I've got an idea" he said so tired.

"Inuyasha…" A cold feeling filled her heart. She was scared and only wanted to hold him tightly. She didn't want him to continue fighting. She felt like it wasn't safe to. She just wanted to keep him, but she knew that he needed to defeat Naraku. If he didn't then Kikyou could never be avenged, along with Sango's family, her village, and Miroku would die. "I trust you, Inuyasha."

As Inuyasha and Naraku began to recuperate, Sango and Miroku landed on the ground to see Kagura, and Kanna who was holding the baby. "It's over!" Miroku told them. "Today Naraku's life ends!"

"Really monk? You don't have your wind tunnel anymore!" Kagura used her fan and created a whirlwind. "Dance of the Dragon!" The twister flew right to Miroku and Sango, but Kirara acted quickly and flew the two of them out of danger, until it subsided. "You're both pathetic! You can't defeat me!" Kagura didn't know why she was trying to destroy them though. This was her big chance. If they destroyed the baby, they destroyed Naraku's heart, and if that happened, Naraku wouldn't have a chance to destroy her, because Naraku was too busy with Inuyasha at the moment. She could be free. She could do it herself, like Sesshoumaru once told her to. If she did, Naraku wouldn't have time to punish her. Could she pull it off? "Dance of the Dragon!"

Inuyasha got up and lifted his sword. "Naraku…" Naraku had pulled himself together and was ready to fight Inuyasha, who looked like he was foolish enough to try his attack once more. If that was the case, then he would surely die.

"Inuyasha, you're going to be destroyed. You cannot escape death today."

"You're the one going to die!" Inuyasha was going to try it again. This time was different though. He knew what he was doing. "Goodbye, Naraku!" His blade was still red, though he couldn't use his wind scar to break through. He wasn't expecting to, but he believed that he would win. "Wind Scar!"

"You fool!"

"You can do it, Inuyasha!" Though it was hard to believe, she did. She believed that he would win somehow.

The Wind Scar made its way back to Naraku, but unfortunately, it did what everyone believed it would do and it was sent right back at Inuyasha. "Perish, Inuyasha!"

"This is what I want…" He was tired, almost out of energy. The last blow really took a lot out of him. His blood was everywhere and he felt cold. He doubted that he had enough energy to finish the blow, but he was putting everything he had into this. All he had left was going into this final blow. "Now it's time for my Backlash Wave!" The Wind Scar that was meant to come crashing back at Inuyasha did just that, but Inuyasha had a plan and an attack of his own that could do just what Naraku was doing. "Die!"

"What?" As the great tornado of power came against Naraku, it began to easily bend the barrier. Unlike before, Naraku was unsure what was about to happen. Naraku had to hope that Inuyasha wouldn't break through.

"You're doing it!" Shippo cheered on. "You're winning!"

If Naraku was somehow able to bounce it back, Inuyasha would be done, and it wouldn't stop with him. It would wipe out Kagome and Shippo. He had to win this. He was so tired, but he had to use up everything that he had. With all of his strength, all of his will, and all of his might, he let everything go. "Backlash Wave!"

The second blast only added to the first one. "Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't just stand and wait for Naraku to fall. She got her bow and arrow and fired it straight for Naraku. It only added to the power Inuyasha had with his Backlash Wave. Everyone held their breath as the barrier began to dissolve.

"Noooooooooo!" The Backlash Wave broke through, and it began ripping apart Naraku, piece by piece. There was no escaping this time. It was all over for Naraku.

"We did it!"

Once the backlash wave was gone, Naraku was gone. Inuyasha could no longer see Naraku. It was as if he was completely wiped out. "Is it over?"

Miroku and Sango couldn't believe that they had seen. Kagura had turned on Naraku and destroyed the baby and Kanna with one blow. "And good reddens." Kagura pulled her feather out of her hair and threw it up into the air. "I am the wind, and now I am finally free from his grasp…" She happily jumped on her feather and began to fly away.

"Kagura betrayed Naraku…" Sango couldn't believe what she had just seen. "Kagura destroyed his heart."

Miroku looked at his hand to confirm that Naraku was indeed gone. The wind tunnel was still gone and for the first time in his life, he knew he wouldn't have to live the rest of his life in fear. Even when Naraku removed it temporarily, he felt like it wasn't over. Now it was different. Now he was sure. "I believe it's over, Sango. I think he's gone…"

Naraku's body was indeed gone. Not even a shred of Naraku still existed. "I did it…" Inuyasha lost his footing and fell backwards until he was on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him and only grew fearful as she saw his eyes. They were so distant, so cold. "Inuyasha, don't leave me." She touched his face and stroked his cheek. "Inuyasha, we've done it. Naraku is dead. Naraku is gone!"

A small smirk crept to his face. "He's finally gone. My revenge…"

"Yeah, you did it. Now you just have to get some rest and you'll be better. You'll be okay…"

"I don't know, Kagome. I'm…I'm not so sure." Inuyasha had felt pain before, but this time it was different. He didn't feel pain at all. He just felt cold. "Kagome…I don't know if I can…"

"Don't talk like that!" Kagome could feel tears running down her cheeks and falling off of her face. Her heart was breaking as Inuyasha had begun to slip away. "Inuyasha, if you just hold on a little longer, you'll make it. I believe you can!"

Shippo was crying as well. "Don't leave us Inuyasha! Pull it together! Whose gonna give me nuggies? Whose gonna steal my snacks?"

Inuyasha managed to laugh a little bit. "You guys will be…okay."

"Don't…Inuyasha…"

"Just tell…" he had no strength. He could barely speak at all. Kagome got closer so she could hear his last request, the last request of her love.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Tell Ik-stupid to take care of you, or he'll pay…" He got out a slight chuckle with his last breath and his head fell to the side.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" No matter how many times she called, he wouldn't respond. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He was dead. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

"We collected the rest of the jewel and burned it with Inuyasha's body, just like how Kaede did with Kikyou's body." 

"And the jewel of this time…" Ikuto lifted up his shirt, revealing his chest that was shaped so nicely. "This is about where it is, I guess." He pointed under the left side of his rib cage. "We put it back it, so I wouldn't lose it. Besides, being practically indestructible is kind of cool. And…" Ikuto didn't want her to get upset, but he had to ask. "What of Kikyou?"

Kagome would have been angry, but she couldn't. She was too sad at the moment. "She came back with hatred in her heart for Inuyasha. Before she found out that Naraku caused her demise, she lived to kill Inuyasha, thinking that the two of them should have died together. Then, she lived to kill Naraku. With the both of them gone she didn't have a reason to wander this earth anymore, so she just accepted her death and crossed over, so she could be with Inuyasha, forever." She began to cry once more.

"Don't cry anymore, Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't want you to cry."

"But it was my entire fault. I keep getting people into danger. Your whole family could have died because of me and if it wasn't for me, Inuyasha would still be alive."

"Inuyasha would also be sleeping on this tree still, and I wouldn't be here either, Kagome. After death, there is life. There's a balance. Everything is alright now. You don't have to be afraid of hurting me. There's no threat. Kikyou thought that you and I were a second chance. She told Inuyasha that it was over between the two of them, but she believed that we could have what they couldn't."

"But what if it ends up like that? What if we're not meant to work out? What if we can never truly be happy? What then Ikuto? I could never forgive myself if I hurt you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. What if I hurt you?"

"You'd never, Kagome."

"And I'm sure Kikyou felt the exact same way, Ikuto." Kagome wiped her eyes. "Kikyou loved Inuyasha, but a deep hatred was still able to be forged between the two of them, and she placed Inuyasha under a spell for 50 years. I could hurt you. There's a good chance that I would. I never wanted to accept that history is doomed to repeat itself, but then Inuyasha died, and it was my fault. I couldn't tell you what happened. You would come to me and then…then I would want to be with you, but I know that it can't be. No matter how much we say we love each other, betrayal can always turn us against one another."

He grunted, in the same manner Inuyasha would when he was frustrated. It felt like he was there for a moment. "You can't attempt to protect me, Kagome! I can take care of myself, and I'm not afraid! No matter what happens between the two of us, we can work it out together somehow. Don't be a coward and back off of this so soon. It doesn't make any sense Kagome. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. We'll make it…for better or for worse."

Once she looked into his eyes, she wanted to give up any doubts and leave with him, but she couldn't. She was surrounded by his loving presence and she could sense that he just wanted to hold her, and she wanted to be held. She wanted to give him anything at that moment, and then she began to feel afraid. So many changes would occur, and she didn't know if she was ready. "Ikuto-"

"Kagome, I-"

"I can't leave my home and go with you, Ikuto."

He didn't mean to, but he felt a bit betrayed once she said something like that. His ears had to be playing tricks on him. "You don't want to go to America with me?"

"This is what I know, and the world outside makes me-"

"Makes you what? You can be with Inuyasha and travel 500 years back into the past and travel all around Japan, but you're scared to go to America with me?"

"Well…" she frowned and put her head down. She was afraid to go, but she was mostly afraid that it wouldn't work out between the two of them. She was afraid she'd do something to him, or something would draw them apart. "Ikuto, it was just a trip down a well, not a flight half way around the world."

"But its still 500 years back in time. It's more than a few hours; you're going through time itself, Kagome."

"Ikuto I…I have to go." She hurried and got herself up within a fragment of a second and ran from him and straight into her house. She just didn't know what to do. She partly didn't know why she was afraid. She didn't mind going to America that much, although she would miss her home in Japan. Being with Ikuto would be taking a big step, but it was one she was willing to make. She just wasn't sure why she was so hesitant about it.

Ikuto was left sitting under the tree, alone and without the woman he had come to claim. _'What should I do?'_ Ikuto suddenly became overpowered with homesickness and craved to be home to his birth country. _'If she doesn't come, then what am I supposed to do?'_ Ikuto felt something lightly tap his foot_. 'What's that?'_ He noticed the small wet spot on his shoe and by the time he was able to look up, the rain began to pour on him heavily. "This is insane." What else could he do? "I guess I'll go home."

He went to his brother's house, a place he hadn't been in a long while. He tried to relax, but every thing reminded him of Kagome. He tried fencing, and he thought of how Kagome watched him fence with Suno. He saw pictures on the wall and thought of how he took pictures with Kagome at the festival. He went in the kitchen and thought of Kagome's cooking. Even when he went in his own bed to sleep, all he could think about was the fact that Kagome wasn't there. He wanted to marry her and embrace her the way a husband embraced his wife. He was a man, he had desires. He couldn't help it. "Kagome…"

* * *

"Ikuto…" Kagome lied in her bed alone and thought about him. She needed to know him a bit better, but he couldn't stay behind so they could reacquaint themselves. He had too much in America. "I should go, but I…" 

"Kagome" Kagome's mother opened the door and came in. "How did things go this morning with Ikuto?"

Kagome sat up in her bed. "He asked me to come with him to America." Her mother looked shocked. "Mom, I couldn't leave you, Souta, and grandpa like that. I know you need me around to help out. I'll-"

"You should go" her mother said quietly.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Mom? You want me to go?"

She sat down on the bed with her daughter. "Honey, you've been doing things for others your whole life. You've been helping me with Souta when you were little, you've helped your grandfather with the shrine, you've helped Inuyasha in the Feudal Era, and so much more. It's about time you did something for yourself." She grabbed her daughter's hands and stared into her eyes. "I want you to be happy, and if you've got to go half way around the world to do that, then that's what I want you to do."

"Mom…" Kagome hugged her mother tightly. "I'm scared though. What if-" 

"There are always ifs, Kagome. You can't think about those. You just have to believe in what you have, and you love him. I can see it in your eyes." She kissed Kagome's head. "Just love each other. That's all you can do sometimes."

Kagome nodded. _'Inuyasha wanted me to be happy too. Maybe it's time that I took care of me.'_ "Thanks mom."

* * *

"And you're coming back today?" asked Suno on the other line of the phone. 

"Yes, I'm coming back."

"So you've failed?"

"Do you always have to sound like a jerk when you mention my failure? You're supposed to comfort me."

"That's a mother's job. Lick your own wounds."

Ikuto sighed. "Thanks Suno" he said sarcastically. "You've made my day only better." Just before he hung up, Suno said something else, something that was hard for Suno to say.

"Ikuto…if she rejected you…then she doesn't know what she's missing."

Ikuto was a bit shocked for a moment. He almost dropped his cell phone. "Uh…thanks Suno." It actually made him feel a little better...freaked out, but a bit better. "Well, I've got a plane to board."

"Alright then."

The two of them hung up and Ikuto began boarding his private plane. With each step he took, the more depressed he became. He only hoped that this was some sappy love movie and Kagome was going to pull up in her car and run into his arms, telling him "I'll go with you! I love you Ikuto!" But this wasn't a sappy love movie, this was his life, and Kagome wasn't there, and a car wasn't close. "This is it…"

"Ikuto?"

He entered his plane, and his heart stopped as he saw her sitting down in a chair, waiting impatiently. "Kagome?"

"It took you long enough." She couldn't hold it in any longer. She jumped up and ran into his arms. "Ikuto, I've missed you!"

He held her tightly and kissed her, with all of the passion he held deep within his heart for the past two years. "Kagome" he muttered with so much love. "I thought you…"

Their kisses came to an end and she smiled. "There are always ifs Ikuto, but we should just believe in what we have, love."

They kissed again, with everything that they had. They hadn't truly realized how lonely they were until that moment. How did they ever survive without each other? "So, are you ready to go to America? Are you ready to be Mrs. Kazasami?"

She nodded, and though she thought she would be terrified, she had never been so excited before. "I'm ready."

So the two of them sat down and buckled their seat bets as the sign to buckle came on. Kagome hadn't ridden on an airplane before, so she held tightly to the chair handle with one hand, and held on tightly to Ikuto with the other. As they began to take off into the sky, towards their new home, the two of them were uncertain. So much had happened before. Kikyou and Inuyasha had loved each other, and yet their relationship met in such a terrible end. Many things had repeated, the good, the bad, the ugly, everything. Their relationship could end horribly, but the two of them decided that it didn't matter and that it was better to just rely on their love, because it was love that transcends time, not tragedy.

All of Kagome's fears and doubts began to disappear as the plane lifted and journeyed to the sky.

**The End! **

**A/N:** Ikuto won! I'm sorry to all of you Inuyasha fans, but the last time I looked at my reviews, mostly everyone wanted it this way. Also, Ikuto was the logical choice. Who would you have chosen? Sure Inuyasha's a great guy, but he can't support Kagome and he lives 500 years in the past. Besides, he had to die if there was an Ikuto. That's just how it had to be. Sorry, but it's true! Ikuto is a great guy, and I don't care if you don't like him. Inuyasha shouldn't have been real competition. It was hard coming up with reasons to why Kagome should be with Inuyasha. That's just the truth. Ikuto has issues, but he's wholesome and loves Kagome more than anything. Besides, his issues aren't even that bad! Inuyasha's got worse problems. Ikuto is just the better choice.

To those who say this story sucks, if you thought that, then you wouldn't be up to this point, reading this last chapter. Don't be angry because Ikuto won. If you're going to leave a flame, then please leave one that has reasons and makes sense. No person has flamed this story that has had good common sense. Lots of people like this story and have defended and I stand by my decision.

**Please check out my other stories!**

**Reincarnations: **

Inuyasha-Ikuto

Kikyou-Kagome

Miroku-Michael

Sango-Sidney

Shippo-Shaun (Little brown-haired boy that Rina danced with in the last chapter)

Sesshoumaru-Suno

Rin-Rina

Jaken-Jamon

Kouga-Koashu

Ginta and Hikakku-Koashu's friends

Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom)-Isabelle

Inutashio (Inuyasha's dad)-Iryoku

Sara-Sarah

Myouga-Moneko

Toutousai- Dr. Tokishima

Saya- Sayaki


End file.
